An Uneasy Accord
by williewildcat
Summary: After saving her life, Derek strikes up an unlikely friendship with a hunter as they track the Alpha and avoid the other hunters, namely Argent. Will they succeed or fail? Based on the TV show Teen Wolf. Derek-centric! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Once again I am borrowing our favorite red headed hunter for yet another story….Fear not as she will be returned to the SPN verse soon enough….

This is Derek-Centric and follows as he strikes up an unlikely friendship with a hunter as they hunt the Alpha and avoid Chris Argent and the other hunters. I hope you like it! And remember...Reviews and alerts let me know you're reading...

* * *

><p>The rain was driven in sheets as the slender figure carefully stalked through the woods. It plastered to her skin and hair, soaking her clothing as she treaded through the beds of pine needles and leaves, stopping every so often to listen. The rain continued to pelt the forest floor, drowning out the other sounds of the night. But then again she didn't rely solely on her hearing. Years of hunting had taught her to use all of her senses when stalking one's prey. She knew she was being watched, somewhere, out in the woods that surrounded her like cold silent sentinels. The trees refused to give up the secrets they concealed but still she continued on.<p>

_I know you're out there…..I can feel you watching me…_

Her posture stiffened but it wasn't due to the chill leaching into her flesh and bones and fanning out with icy tendrils. She felt her feet push on, carrying her rigid form step by slow sluggish step. Ahead was the clearing where the body of the first attack victim had been discovered by some joggers not even a day ago. She knew it had to be It….

The storm intensified as she reached her destination, threatening to wash away any trace of the assailant. Reaching in her bag, she pulled out the slender light and shined it down upon the ground. The fat droplets of rain shined against her steady beam, creating a crystalline effect upon the night air.

_I know you're here…_

Again the same feelings of being watched resurged across her senses. She froze mid way and watched as her breath escaped in solid rapid puffs.

"Fuck…." She whispered beneath her breath and slowly closed her eyes. With her other hand she carefully slid the gun from its resting place along her waistband. The cool solid grip offered little comfort for her as she focused on the approaching footsteps. The low growl rumbled across the cold heavy air, causing her to shiver despite her solid stance. She felt a grin creep along her lips as she closed her fingers tighter around the gun.

_One….Two…._

In one short rapid pivot, she spun around and opened fire. Four gunshots rang across the forest followed by a short inhuman yelp.

"Gotcha," she saw it crouched at the edge of the trees with eyes glowing a hateful hellish red as two of the bullets found their target. She raised her gun and squeezed another round but the creature was ready for her attack. It charged through the leaves and fallen branches towards the smaller figure. The scent of the human raged through is flaring nostrils as hints of fear laced the definitive essence of sandalwood and earth.

She realized she was screwed and sprinted back into the woods, hearing the rustle of leaves and wood closing in behind her. It could hear the racing of its query's heart, knowing it was running scared. The tables had turned against the hunter as now the hunter had become the hunted. She forced her feet and legs faster still, ignoring the burning pain that was filling every fiber of muscle in her legs. She couldn't and wouldn't relent knowing it would cost her. Her car was just several hundred feet away and with that a chance at surviving this deadly game.

She didn't see the root protruding from the ground.

Her toes caught up under the thick wood, propelling her forward towards the damp earth. She landed hard, face first into a pillow of leaves and pine needles with her ankle still tangled in the rotted heap of wood. She heard the cry knowing it was hers and felt the panic slowly settling in. Her fingers fumbled against the slickened material, getting several thick splinters for her efforts. It came to a halt and slowly circled the trapped human, knowing it held the upper hand. It caught the fear and anxiety shining in her smoky eyes and inhaled the adrenaline leaching from her skin.

She felt her grip on the few strands of calm slipping from her fingers as the creature closed the space between them. The other gun rested in her jacket and was her last resort….or even her final resort….

As the creature leapt up she ripped the gun from her back and opened fire, not caring if the damn gun was emptied out. It felt several more sharp painful stinging sensations race through its body and hurl it back against the ground. She lowered her hand and watched as it shook off the latest futile assault.

_So this is it…..This is how I'm going to die….By a rabid version of Lassie…._

From out of nowhere a rapid sound of footsteps approached from the West. It heard the intruder and detected the familiar scent. It growled with unmasked feral rage as the taller silhouette approached them. Off to the right, several streaks of pale bright lights illuminated the canopy above. Faint voices loomed over the horizon.

_"They came from this way!"_

_"Don't shoot unless shot at!"_

_"Or attacked!"_

The new alien voices could only mean more of those like her! It turned around and saw the human was gone. The only thing left behind was the fading blend of adrenaline, fear and sweat. With one last anguished howl it melted into the woods as the sheriff and his deputies appeared on the trail.

* * *

><p>She found herself leaning against her car, grateful for still be alive to fight another day. Her hands trembled against the cooling surface of the Charger but simply shook it off. Question was how did she get there? She remembered being seconds away from being victim number four when a pair of strong arms had lifted her up and whisked her out of there before fugly could finish her off. She took several deep long breaths, finding her heart beginning to calm under her steady rhythmic breathing. It was then she detected the presence of another.<p>

"What are you doing out here?"

She laughed shortly then lifted her eyes upward to see a taller man standing a few feet away. He was dressed in black jeans, grey shirt and black jacket with dark shoes to match. But it was his eyes that captured her attention: Two soulful pools of green that swirled with streaks of grey that were like two sentinels, guarding whatever secrets he may be concealing behind them.

"I could ask you the same," she folded her arms against her chest. A playful smile crossed her lips. The man stood silent with hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets. His eyes narrowed slightly but she wasn't deterred.

"Do you realize what that was out there?"

"Yes, yes I do actually. I'm here to kill it."

The grin dropped from her face as she stepped closer towards him.

"Who are you?" He quietly asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that," she looked expectantly towards him.

**Please review! The more you likey the quicker I update!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"You're a hunter."<p>

Derek's words came out like a statement rather than a question. The woman nodded her head as she planted her hands against her hips.

"Guilty," she exhaled. "You were the one who sped out and pissed off the Alpha."

"Yes," he bluntly answered.

"Yet you saved my neck. Why was that? Not to sound ungrateful but werewolves normally don't save hunters."

"What do you know about the Alpha?"

"That it's one mean son of a bitch and I'm gunning for it."

"You're a fool to hunt it alone," Derek narrowed his eyes at the hunter.

"Wow…..If I wanted to hear a guy try to tell me how to hunt I'll just go back home to Phoenix."

She spun on her heels and headed for her car, angry over being scolded by what? A werewolf? Oh that wasn't sitting well! She slipped inside the driver's side and prepared to bring the engine to life. The further she got away from Lon Cheney the better.

"Wait," Derek appeared at the door. She leapt in her seat and forced a deep breath in and out of her lungs. She was losing her touch she told herself.

"Are you going to tell me how to hunt vampires next?" She sarcastically asked. Derek didn't respond and instead walked around the front and eased into the passenger side.

"No," Derek narrowed his eyes towards her. She suddenly felt remorseful over her actions and slumped back into the seat.

"Look I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to be rude but I didn't exactly expect a werewolf to come racing out of the forest and save my hide. I guess I owe you a thank you."

She traced her finger over the steering wheel, unsure of what else to say. Here she was in her car with a werewolf who had just saved her from imminent death! This wasn't something she was expecting.

"You're welcome," traces of a smile dared to crack his stone cold features.

"You know what? I need a drink," she turned the engine and the car roared to life. The wheels momentarily spun in the slick leaves and sticks before pulling ahead and out towards the waiting road.

* * *

><p>"Okay so why save me?"<p>

Derek watched as she took another drink. It was the third whiskey she had ordered since they arrived at the bar outside of Beacon Hills. He silently admitted she was pretty brazen, but stupid for going after the Alpha alone like that. But then again she could be of some use to him. If other hunters show up, and they will, this woman could be a connection to keeping tabs on the others.

"Because you know about the Alpha," Derek quietly answered.

"Well most hunters know about an Alpha werewolf," she shrugged. "But this one's different. I've been tracking this one for some time now."

She remained guarded in her words, knowing it wasn't smart to trust a werewolf. Her defenses remained high; something her guardian had always taught her when she was hunting alone.

_Trust no one Brook…_

"How about you? Why are you after the Alpha?"

"How do you know what I am?" Derek was slightly taken aback.

"Well I'm a hunter for one. Two, I'm betting you're a Beta. Three, the Alpha's behind the recent string of attacks which has captured the attention of the hunting world."

"Which means more like you will be coming."

"Probably," she admitted. "And they won't be as nice as I am."

Derek watched her finish off the third and order a fourth. If she had wanted to kill him, Derek knew she could've done it at any time but yet she sat across from him calm and quiet. Her heart was steady within her chest, betraying nothing to his hearing. Her breath was heavy with Jack, causing Derek to wince at the overpowering smell.

"So are there any others here?"

"As far as I know there isn't."

The hunter swirled a finger around the edge of the glass and leaned back in her bar seat. Perhaps this werewolf wasn't like the others she had encountered in the past. The only instances a Beta took on an Alpha were for position, territory, a mate or revenge. Judging by the brooding pensive stare she was getting from across the table, he was more than likely in the neighborhood for the latter.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but…." She pushed back against the table with forearms resting on the smooth wooden surface. Derek's interest piqued but still he revealed nothing.

"I'll help you hunt the Alpha under one condition: If you even dare try to turn on me I will kill you without so much as batting an eye."

"If I begin to think you are up to something I will kill you without so much as batting an eye. I will rip your throat out with my teeth," Derek's handsome features turned darker and colder at his counter offer.

She studied him for a moment before cracking a smile and laughing out loud. Derek was unsure of what to make of her unexpected reaction as she slammed an open palm on the table.

"A werewolf with guts," she finished off her drink and ordered one more. "I like it."

She extended a hand across the way with eyes wide in expectancy. Derek was hesitant at first but felt his hand reach out and clasp within hers. It was comforting warmth, surprising considering how cold and brash she was so far.

"By the way my name's Brooklyn, Brooklyn Ravenwood."

"I'm Derek," he nodded, "Derek Hale."

* * *

><p>"So can I drive you to your house? Apartment?" Brooklyn fished her keys out and swung them around her finger. "Do you even live here in town?"<p>

"There's a place I'm staying at outside of town," Derek hopped in the car.

"Okay," Brooklyn muttered under her breath knowing Derek could hear her. She really didn't care at this point as the whiskey had calmed any remaining frayed nerves and lowered her guard just a smidge, but not enough to keep her from driving. The headlights faded into the night as the Charger sped out of parking lot and towards the highway and away from Beacon Hills.

* * *

><p>"Is this where you live?"<p>

Brooklyn peered out the windshield towards the dilapidated structure ahead. The rain had cleared, bathing the burnt shell of what was once a grand estate. Silver bathed the ruins, shining through the dirty glass and splintered boards. She turned to Derek who was looking straight ahead towards the looming structure. The haunted and lost look in his eyes made the hunter frown. It was like he was replaying some traumatic moment within the recesses of his mind; some unspoken horror that surfaced from the cold abyss.

Derek said nothing as he exited the Charger and walked up the worn trail. Brooklyn sat and watched, unsure if she should follow or go back to the hotel. Her instincts were telling her to follow the werewolf but felt something holding her back.

"Screw it," she grumbled and retrieved the gun concealed in the glove compartment.

"Derek?" She called out from the entry way. The door creaked and groaned against the rusted hinges. But then again Derek could hear her coming up the walkway then the warped steps before pushing aside the heavy door. Brooklyn closed it behind her and glanced around the spacious foyer. An impressive staircase rose before her; to her left was a set of double French doors leading to perhaps a dining room. Off to her right was what appeared to be a den or an office.

"What are you doing here?" He stood at the landing. Brooklyn replaced the gun and slowly started up the steps.

"What happened here?" Her voice was gentle and concerning.

"There was fire over 10 years ago," Derek vaguely explained.

"You know you don't have to stay here tonight. I mean the room I'm staying in has a spare bed. Besides if you were to try anything…..well you know the rest of the story."

Derek wasn't sure of this sudden gesture of goodwill. Since that night of the fire, all he had ever known was pain, anger, and hatred. Yet this hunter, Brooklyn, was making a bold statement by allowing him to be in the same room as her.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Fine," she sighed, "Suit yourself. But if you change your mind I'll be at the Beacon Inn room 113."

And with that Brooklyn turned and left the house. Derek listened as her boots crunched against the gravel then stop as she slid in the car. He hurried towards the center room and watched through the broken pane as the Charger rolled down the hill and towards the lonely highway. His thoughts raced over the events of the night, looping around like a bad B horror flick. Maybe Brooklyn wasn't so bad after all. The last hunters he had encountered were more concerned with killing him, let alone offering a place to stay out of the cold California night.

* * *

><p>The red SUV was concealed in the shadows as the Charger rolled up into the parking lot. The driver watched through binoculars as Brooklyn hopped out and entered her room. He lowered the binoculars and reached for his phone, knowing the rest needed to know.<p>

"Hey it's me. Ravenwood's in town."

Argent bristled in his seat as one of his biggest foes had surfaced in the tiny town. He didn't have to venture a guess as to why she was here as it was the same reason he was: Werewolves.

**Okay I wrote this in like two hours...Hopefully everyone likes it...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Again I want to thank everyone out there with their reviews, alerts and favorite adds! All I gotta say is…..DAMN!

* * *

><p>Brooklyn was seated at the local diner, pouring over newspaper archives on her laptop. Her curiosity was piqued about the fire that had consumed Derek's home and she wasn't disappointed. Several area papers had front page stories about the Hale home and of how Derek, his sister and uncle had survived the fire while his parents were killed in the raging inferno.<p>

"No wonder he's so withdrawn," she muttered sadly to herself. If she had witnessed her parents dying in such a painful agonizing way it would've messed with her hardwiring as well. The hunter paused and finished off the cooling plate of French Toast and sausage, finding the local fare much to her liking. She hadn't enjoyed a meal like this in….Well Hell she couldn't remember the last time outside of home breakfast was this awesome. Given what last night had brought on, this was such a welcome shift.

"Need anything else hun?" The waitress slid up and swept away her plate.

"Another refill and I'm good," she smiled as the waitress scooted off. Brooklyn shifted her gaze back to the screen and picked up where she left off.

_Authorities have ruled out arson as the investigation continues. _

"Why do I not believe that?" She rebuffed the report. The waitress returned with another round of liquid caffeine as the hunter continued reading the article.

"So he has a sister and uncle?" She bit her lip in contemplation. Considering Derek wasn't one to share his feelings, let alone anything else, Brooklyn carefully weighed her options.

* * *

><p>The red SUV pulled up in the parking lot beside the sleek black Charger. Argent got out along with another hunter, Brian.<p>

"She has some nerve showing her face around here," Brian glanced over at Argent who was staring straight through the bay window of the diner and at Brooklyn.

"You and I both know why she's here Brian," Argent met his companion's gaze, "Let's go say hi to our old friend now shall we?"

* * *

><p>Brooklyn pulled up the next article which was nothing more than regurgitated version of the local paper's article.<p>

"Probably more concerned about the results of the local lumberjack tree cutting contest," she snickered and deleted the browser. She clicked on the next article from the local paper and started reading. Her eyes were half way down the screen when a looming shadow darkened her vision.

Argent pulled up a chair as did Brian; each had a twisted grin locked upon their faces as Brooklyn felt her stomach turn knots.

"Well well well…..Look who rolled into town?" Argent's face dropped into a darker, sinister sneer.

"Thought I smelled something vile," Brooklyn refused to give into Argent's little game.

"You have some nerve coming into this town after what happened in Daytona Beach," Brian chimed in.

"I see you brought your little lap dog," Brooklyn rolled her eyes at the older man. "What's wrong Argent, too scared to talk to a woman?"

"We know why you're here Ravenwood," Argent started.

"Oh really and now just what might that be?" She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The Alpha," Argent hissed low enough only for Brooklyn's ears.

"Newsflash Dan Rather, you're not the only one who knows about it."

"Back down Brooklyn," Argent warned the younger hunter. His tone turned menacing as he ran a finger across the top of her laptop. Brooklyn gritted her teeth and clenched her fists but knew this wasn't the time or the place for a fight. She was outnumbered and outgunned no doubt.

"No," she shut her laptop. "Have you told your daughter about what Daddy really does? I mean what's the rouse this time? Wait, lemme guess….Wildlife expert."

"You're funny," Brian wanted nothing more than to beat the smaller hunter down. It was no secret how much he loathed Brooklyn. But then again the feelings were mutual.

"You're still here? Why don't you go wait in the car while the adults talk," Brooklyn dismissed the other hunter. Brian's nostrils flared and eyes flooded with rage.

"Leave Beacon Hills Brooklyn," Argent issued his ultimatum.

"Or else what Argent? Did you forget I have friends in high and low places? All I have to do is make one phone call….."

Argent jerked his head towards the door, signaling to Brian it was time to go. The uninvited duo rose and silently exited the diner. Brooklyn trailed them with her eyes as they got in the SUV and turned around the corner. She suddenly found herself trembling all over and gripped the edge of the table so tight that her knuckles had gone to white.

"Bastards," she swore under her breath. Brooklyn hastily finished her coffee, tossed a crumpled 20 on the table and hurried towards her car. She sat in the seat, agitated and angry. Why was she not surprised to see Argent here in Beacon Hills? But then again his family had been hunting werewolves for over 300 years. They were legendary in the hunting world but to Brooklyn, they were nothing more than a bunch of arrogant aloof asshats.

* * *

><p>The hotel was never a more welcomed sight for the hunter as she rolled up into the parking lot. The SUV was nowhere to be seen allowing for Brooklyn to relax slightly. Derek had not popped in or rather out of nowhere so far but then again she wasn't expecting to see him at every turn either. With a quick pull of the key, she hopped out and towards her temporary home. She could do more research in the hopes of tracking the Alpha.<p>

The hunter closed the door behind her and rested her head against the door. She let the bag slide down her arm and quietly towards the floor. The darkness enveloped her as she slowly crossed the room and flopped down backwards on the bed. But as quickly as she landed upon the mattress, her hunter's instincts fired off red flags.

She raced for her gun but the intruder had anticipated her movements and pinned a knee into her back causing her to cry out in surprise and pain. It only served for her attacker to drive their knee deeper against her spine. Brooklyn struggled to get up but her attacker had grappled her wrists in one strong hand and coiled the rough itchy rope around them. The other hand slammed the side of head against the carpet, pressing her skin into the cheap worn material.

"You don't listen do you Ravenwood?" The voice snarled coldly into her ear. Brooklyn struggled and squirmed but the unknown assailant responded by smacking her head against the carpet. The blinding bolt of pain shot through the side of her head and eye, making her vision blur. Her eyes squeezed out a few tears of pain as her head met carpet several more times. Cold rough fingers fisted her hair, threatening to rip apart copper and flesh as a knife gleamed in the thin steak of light.

"Now this is where we say goodbye," the sharp icy blade rested along her throat and slowly pressed into warm soft skin. At that second the door exploded open bathing the room with a welcomed glow. Derek raced in and attacked the intruder, tackling the man to the ground. His hands went around the man's neck, slowly closing off his airway.

"Derek don't!" Brooklyn coughed. Derek felt the nails protruding from his fingers as he battled the growing feral rage within. Brooklyn rolled over onto her back and looped her feet through her bound arms.

"Derek listen to me! He's not worth it! I'm alright!"

Derek released the man but not before issuing a chilling warning, "Tell Argent and his buddies if they mess with her again they'll be answering to me."

The man stumbled across the floor, knocking Brooklyn against the long dresser in the process. She braced her body against the sturdy wood, watching her attacker flee like the coward he was. Derek took a deep breath, calm once again and turned his attention to the hunter.

"He ambushed me when I got back," she swallowed back the growing tears. Her head felt as if it was being split by a dull heavy ax. Derek could see she was in pain and helped the injured hunter to her feet. He shredded apart the frayed cord, noticing the angry deep welts that served as an ugly reminder. He bristled at the rough treatment handed down by the assailant.

"Are you alright?" Brooklyn nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah….I think so," she started rubbing her temples, finding it was doing absolutely nothing. "Thanks for saving my ass and for not killing that hunter. I owe you two times now huh?"

She laughed lightly but winced louder at the sharp stabbing in her head.

"You're welcome," Derek nodded in return. For being a hunter she was polite even when in acute agony. But Brooklyn was right: Killing the hunter would've brought in Argent and any other hunters present.

* * *

><p>"Thanks," she took the cup of water and downed the powerful painkiller. Derek didn't ask where she got them as it wasn't his place to do so.<p>

"I was coming here when I heard the attack," Derek sat in the chair opposite the bed. "We have a problem."

"If it involves Argent and his hip attachment they already paid me a little visit at the diner this morning."

"Wait, Argent knows you're here?" She picked up the alarm in his voice.

"Somehow he found out I'm here tracking the Alpha. But I don't think they know that you and I know one another. They've tried running me out of town twice now," she finished off the water finding it metallic and bitter all in one swirl. God how she missed the water back home.

"Well that's not the only problem," Brooklyn looked up with eyebrows arched in anticipation.

"What now?" She whined and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"There's another werewolf."

**Yep a fast update! Seems Argent and Brooklyn have a rather turbulent history...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's...though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Who?" Brooklyn felt the painkiller begin to flood her veins. The stabbing searing pain was losing control, slowly lifting from her mind. It was one of the few she could stomach without losing her lunch.<p>

"His name's Scott McCall," Derek watched as the hunter shook her head and winced in pain at the same time. "Before you arrived…."

"You mean during the first attack," Brooklyn cut in, "Sorry go on."

"I was out tracking the Alpha but heard the sheriff and deputies scouring the woods as well. I heard Scott and his friend Stiles sneaking around."

"Lovely," the hunter rolled her eyes and flung her hands up. "So what he was taking a midnight stroll through the nature preserve? What the Hell is this place? Mayberry!"

"Anyways," Derek ignored her snide remark, "the day after that I caught them out there looking for Scott's inhaler."

"So how did you know he was bitten?"

"His scent," Derek was blunt but to the point.

"Of course," she ran her hand down her face. "A human's scent changes when bitten by a werewolf. So where is Scott now?"

"The high school," Derek waved a hand for her to follow, "If you want to see for yourself."

"Does a wolf howl at the moon?" She flashed a coy smile before grabbing her jacket and heading out the door. Derek just glared at the hunter but Brooklyn's smile didn't falter.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn was surprised no one paid attention to her or Derek standing by the stands. But then again this was Small Town USA and everyone probably still slept with their keys in the ignition. She followed the two teams, one in white and the other in red up and down the field. Though her gaze was trained on the quickly moving bodies chasing down the ball, her thoughts were elsewhere. The hunter wanted to know more about the fire that destroyed Derek's family, but was hesitant in fear of unleashing his bottled wrath.<p>

"That's Scott," Derek gestured with his head at the lone figure standing on the right side of the field. Brooklyn watched as the teen leapt over several teammates then checking a taller one into the ground. She watched as the teen collided then bounced up then back down against the field. The pain was written across his face.

"What in the Hell….."

"He's morphed," Derek shoved his fists deep in his jacket pockets. Brooklyn caught the cold quiet rage slowly building behind those turbulent green hues.

"Out here? In the open where everyone can see him?"

"It's the emotions and adrenaline. He can't control it."

"I know what you're thinking Derek and don't do it. We have enough problems as it is. Let me talk to him."

"No," Derek pressed his lips tightly together.

"Okay if we're supposed to work together that means finding compromise. After the way you nearly ripped that hunter apart my way might be a bit gentler."

Derek didn't look at the hunter but instead kept his eyes trained on the scrimmage. He knew Scott couldn't play in the game on Saturday as he would morph right in front of everyone including any hunters who may be present. Brooklyn knew she wouldn't get through to him about this and decided to hurry off and intercept Scott before Derek did something irrational.

Brooklyn darted between the cars, keeping sight on the teen. She noticed he had a rich chocolate mop with eyes to match while he was tall and wiry. He looked more like a 12 year old than a 17 year old.

"Scott!" The hunter noticed a stockier teen with close shaved hair rushing up to Scott's side.

"Must be Stiles," she raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

_"Dude what the Hell was that back there! You were like an animal out there!"_

Stiles knows about werewolves! Probably watched _The Wolfman _or used Wikipedia to find his facts.

_"I don't remember what happened."_

_"Yeah you didn't until I hosed you in fire retardant before you decided to tear into me like a piece of meat! And let's not forget what you did to Jackson out there! You totally upstaged him!"_

Brooklyn followed them towards the dark colored Jeep parked in the far corner of the lot. She watched as the boys hopped in and roared away, never once noticing the red haired woman appearing from behind one of the cars and watched them speed away. The hunter raced to her own car to catch up with the Jeep but wasn't too concerned as the Charger would outrun that rust bucket on any given day.

* * *

><p>Stiles slid out of his Jeep and noticed the patrol missing from the driveway. His dad must be out on patrol or on another dead body call. He wasn't sure if Scott believed what he had told him about lycanthropy but after what happened earlier today maybe it finally got through to his best friend. The series of attacks had his dad hopping for the last several days, leaving Stiles alone most of the time.<p>

He tossed his bag to the side and flopped down on the couch. Friday night was the big party over at Lydia's house and knew Scott was itching to ask Allison to go with him. Unlike his friend, Stiles would of course be going alone, again. Sighing loudly he mindlessly flipped through the channels, unaware someone was else was in the house. The intruder stalked across the kitchen floor, walking heel to toe to muffle the sound of boots across tile then onto plush thick carpet. The teen's attention was focused on the constantly changing images on the television as the distance between them closed with each silent tread.

Stiles stretched and slumped deeper in the couch, unaware of the figure looming behind him. Studying wasn't on the agenda as he had gotten an "A" on the history quiz, earning himself a free pass for the night. As he paused and listened to the latest news flash, a pair of strong hands wrapped around his mouth startling the teen. Stiles tried to fight back but his attacker proved to be much stronger than he.

"Will you stop squirming?" Brooklyn hissed in his ear and let Stiles go. Instantly Stiles was on his feet and reaching for the phone. Brooklyn cleared the couch like a track hurdle and tackled him against the coffee table. She pinned his arms by the biceps, keeping them flush with the carpet.

"Damn it will you listen for one minutes! God what is with you! I'm here to talk to you about Scott! Not rob or murder you okay? So will you just stop and listen to me?"

Stiles froze and just stupidly stared at the hunter. This crazy hot chick just broke into his house, tackled him like a linebacker, and was demanding to talk to him about Scott! Wow, wait until Scott found out….

"I know about what happened to Scott out in the preserve and about the attacks. Now if I get up are you going to run and scream to Daddy or will you reach deep down, grow a set and have a civil conversation?"

"What the Hell do you want crazy lady?"

"Welcome to the conversation," Brooklyn smiled and stood up. She offered a hand to help him up to which Stiles accepted. He found himself speechless as she started to pace around the room. The hunter was like a caged animal as she stayed silent for several tense seconds.

"I'm here because of what happened to the other people okay? I know your friend was bitten by the Alpha in the preserve. I'm here to kill it."

"You're a hunter?"

"Very good grasshopper," Brooklyn pointed towards the couch. Stiles obediently sat down with the look of a frightened animal ready to bolt. Brooklyn thought he was going to piss his pants if she as so much flinched.

"Scott is the only known connection to the Alpha and I need to talk to him."

"So why come to me?"

"Because you're the best friend and I know once I leave here you're gonna call or text him about me coming in here and drop kicking you. And by the way…..I think you liked it."

"No I didn't!"

"Right," Brooklyn snickered in disbelief. "Anyways, I need to know what you know about werewolves; and if you say by watching movies or going to Wikipedia I will kick your ass. But then again you might like it."

"I got some books and did some digging online okay! There you happy now crazy lady!"

"You call me that again and I will bitch slap you all over this house. I'm being serious Stiles. Lives are at stake here! Look I saw what happened out at field today; and I wasn't the only one."

"Who else?" Stiles started panicking.

"Derek Hale," She saw him turn slightly pale at the mention of his name. "What's wrong with you?"  
>"Uh nothing other than he scares me."<p>

"Well I can agree that he can be rather….intimidating…."

"So you know him?"

"We have a rather fragile agreement," She reluctantly admitted knowing he would tell Scott but then again let it be from her than anyone else.

"Well you're crazy for that one," Stiles laughed. "Derek Hale? Seriously? Have you heard about him?"

"You shouldn't believe everything you read or hear," she quickly fired back finding herself getting slightly angry over his ignorance. "Ever hear of the phrase don't judge a book by its cover?"

"Sorry," Stiles shrank back in the couch. "So you said you needed to talk to Scott?"

"Finally back to the subject," Brooklyn grinned. "I don't wanna draw any attention as there are other hunters around."

"Wait what? There are others like you out there!"

"Yes there are hunters besides me. What, you thought they were make believe? Something from a fairy tale or Bram Stoker? There are many and some are very dangerous."

"So are you dangerous?" Stiles heard his voice squeak. "I mean like Lara Croft dangerous of Jack the Ripper dangerous?"

"I like to think I'm the former," she grinned. "I don't kill everything that isn't human. There are werewolves and yes vampires that lead normal lives and control their impulses. I really don't want to hurt Scott but if he starts to lean that way….."

"Okay Scott is a good guy! He wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"You mean like out on the field? He needs to reign that in or else someone will get hurt or worse."

"Fine, Friday night there's a big party over at Lydia Martin's house. I guarantee you Scott will be there."

"No, it has to be sooner," Brooklyn shook her head.

"Geez, what do you think I am his secretary!"

Brooklyn crossed her arms and cast a warning look at the teen. Her patience was wearing thin with him and it was taking substantial patience and strength to prevent herself from going off on him.

"You know friendly isn't in your vocabulary isn't it?"

The hunter growled and tapped her foot. "Do you ever know when to keep your mouth shut? It's no wonder you're single."

Stiles' mouth dropped open at the hunter's last statement. How did she know that?

"Talk to Scott, tell him to meet me in the school parking lot tomorrow afternoon after school."

With that Brooklyn left as she had entered: quietly. Stiles turned and watched the hunter exit through the front door, catching a view of the hunter's backside. For a crazy chick, she sure was hotter than Hell and a body to match. But then again she did hand his ass to him….

* * *

><p>Brooklyn sat in her car and decided to text Derek. He had vanished after the practice but she had the feeling he wasn't too far away either. As the hunter sat in her car, a set of eyes watched her from a distance. Its vision blurred in red and black, sensing the hunter's body heat as she sat within the confines of the Charger. The Alpha had heard every word exchanged between her and the boy. His Beta had failed thanks to Derek Hale and mistakes were something that weren't to be tolerated.<p>

**Yep our favorite sidekick just had a run in with our favorite hunter! I think Stiles would like getting smacked around by her... LOL!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you were attacked?"<p>

Scott listened to Stiles on Skype as he recalled his closer encounter with Brooklyn.

_"Dude, she came out of nowhere! This chick wailed on me! She said she was a hunter!"_

"Whoa wait! What do you mean a hunter!"

_"You know like as in a hunter! Do I have to spell it out for you? Dude she told me herself she hunts werewolves!"_

Scott sat back, stunned over what Stiles was trying to relay to him.

_"But that's not all either. She wants to talk to you."_

"So what she can kill me! No way!"

_"Scott this chick is like crazy! She said she was gonna be waiting for you after school tomorrow!"_

"Great," Scott shook his head and looked back up at the screen.

_"But that not's all either…..She knows Derek Hale."_

"What? How?"

_"They're tracking something called an Alpha. Does that ring any bells?"_

"No, I don't think so."

_"Well she seems to think so."_

"Well I don't!"

_"Good luck convincing her of that! I mean she wasn't exactly nice to me!"_

Stiles paused and caught something on his screen and started to type a frantic message. Scott caught the first part of his message.

_It looks like_

"It looks like what?" Scott asked but the connection had locked up between them. "Come on…"

He slapped the side of his screen but still the image remained frozen. Scott grumbled and hit it again this time the connection booted back up. The second part of Stiles' message popped up on the screen.

_Somebody's behind you_

Scott spun around only to have the weight of Derek's body crush him against the wall. The stronger werewolf pinned him tighter between his body and the wall, refusing to allow Scott to move the slightest inch.

"I saw you out there on the field today!" He growled angrily in Scott's ear. Derek shoved his hands below the teen's shoulders making his point painfully clear. "If you play in that game on Saturday I will kill you myself!"

Before Scott could protest Derek pushed away and vanished, leaving the bewildered teen alone and shaken.

* * *

><p>Derek rolled up to his home, spotting the Charger parked a few feet away. He knew Brooklyn wanted to meet up with him and tell him what she found out from Stiles. Derek had expressed his displeasure in her idea but the hunter had ignored him and headed over there earlier that afternoon.<p>

_"Stiles knows about Scott being bitten Derek! He may know something about the Alpha!"_

He hiked up to the sprawling but dilapidated porch and headed inside. Brooklyn was seated on the bottom step, waiting for him to return.

"Why did you go and do that?" She pushed up off her thighs and to her feet. Her eyes were hidden by the shadows dancing across her face masking the emotion, if any, that was present. "Was that really necessary to do?"

"I can't risk having him change like that! So what you were following me?"

"Yeah, yeah I did Derek. I watched you climb up and into his window. You threatened him didn't you?"

"He has to understand Brooklyn!" Derek fought to keep his anger from rising.

"So is that what you're calling it? Did you forget that the Alpha is still out there? Damn it Derek you can't go around threatening people like that!"

Derek gritted his teeth and balled his fists tighter in his jacket. This hunter wasn't backing down.

"All you're doing is scaring him!"

"And what do you call going to Stiles' house? I heard everything that happened in there."

Brooklyn stared the werewolf down as the moonlight revealed her cold angry features.

"Yeah I did go see Stiles and yes I did get rough with him but I didn't threaten him with death! What the Hell is wrong with you!"

"You should go," Derek's tone ran shivers up and down Brooklyn's spine but still the hunter refused to relent.

"Nope," she shook her head. "I'm not leaving."

Derek took two steps closer towards the hunter with eyes darkening to two icy pools.

"Please go Brooklyn…..I won't ask nicely again."

"I am not leaving you alone like this Derek."

He watched as her body tensed and features solidified into one of defiance and concern. The gun was resting in the waistband of her jeans, this much he knew was certain. But he was faster, stronger and that much the hunter knew was certain. The standoff continued for several anxious seconds. Derek heard the heartbeat of the hunter raise slightly but then fell back to the slow steady rhythm.

"Please go now," Derek warned her one final time.

"No," Brooklyn declared once more. "I am not leaving you like this Derek. You can't just push me out when we're in this together damn it!"

She shifted her eyes to his hands as they curled into two tight fists, waiting for Derek to lash out. His jaw clenched but still he did nothing. His keen ears detected her heart begin to race again. Derek was conflicted over what to do. Normally his threatening demeanor kept many away from him when he felt vulnerable or cornered. This hunter, Brooklyn, continued to push him, challenging him to make good on his intimidating affirmations. He slowly uncurled his fingers much to Brooklyn's surprise.

"Fine," he huffed.

"Thank you," her words held a genuine sentiment. "But you haven't told me why you're tracking the Alpha or what you want from me in return for helping you track and kill the Alpha."

"You'll find out soon enough," he answered cryptically. Brooklyn arched an eyebrow, irritated that he was once again being distant in his words.

"Okay fine whatever," she exhaled loudly. "I'm going back to the hotel, taking a shower and crashing…..hard. Again if you want my offer still stands."

Derek just looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"I have to ask but where do you shower, sleep, do laundry, and use the bathroom? Are you coming back here to defend it, this place? Is it a territorial thing?"

"No," he answered point blank.

"Derek, look, this whole I'm an angry werewolf act isn't winning you any friends. Despite what my instincts told me, I took a chance with you. But really you're starting to piss me off. So if you wanna continue being this way fine, I'll still help you. But in reality it's just really sad to see you like this."

Derek watched as her face softened before she turned to leave. Ever since the fire and then losing his sister Laura, Derek had closed off all emotions and feelings. It was better to stay cold as it kept him alive.

* * *

><p>The next day found Brooklyn waiting by Stiles' Jeep. The bell rang announcing the long awaited end of the day. Through dark sunglasses she watched as the doors swung open and sea of students spilled out into the parking lot. She was determined to talk to Scott and would track him to his house if she had to. Her eyes darted back and forth between faces and bodies, catching Stiles and Scott finally coming out. But the boys weren't alone as Allison Argent was with them.<p>

Stiles spotted the hunter first and froze between two vehicles. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she stood with feet apart and shoulders straight.

"Stiles what is it?" Stiles pointed towards his Jeep but Scott and Allison saw no one.

"What? There's nothing there," his best friend rolled his eyes started back towards the Jeep.

Brooklyn knew she couldn't talk to the boys with Allison and continued observing the trio from her car. She spied the familiar red SUV pull up and bristled.

"Well if it isn't Daddy," she muttered in disgust. Thankfully Allison got in with her dad leaving Scott and Stiles alone once again.

"Okay so you saw the hunter by your Jeep?"

"Yeah she was there," Stiles insisted.

"Well if she was she's not now. Besides we have practice in an hour remember?"

"Yeah and Jackson's still mad about you getting on first string too."

"Oh yeah that…."

"So what did Derek say last night!"

"He said if I played he would kill me…."

"That guy still scares me," Stiles shuddered. "He scares me more than that crazy hunter."

"I'm not crazy," Brooklyn clasped her hand on each of the boys' shoulders. Scott and Stiles spun around coming face to face with then red haired hunter. "So Scott we finally meet. I know about you but don't worry your secret's safe with me."

"Dude I told you I wasn't seeing things! This is her!"

Brooklyn glared through her sunglasses but said nothing at Stiles. "I do have a name: Brooklyn. And yes I am a hunter but I don't want to kill you…..that is unless I have to."

"What do you want?"

"Scott are you freaking serious! She's a hunter! Do I have to spell it out for you!"

"If you open your mouth one more time I'm gonna silence it for good," Brooklyn warned Stiles. She wasn't really going to hurt him only get him to shut up long enough to talk to Scott. It worked as Stiles got flustered and waved his hands in the air.

"I know you were bitten by what's called the Alpha and I'm here to kill it. I need to know what you know."

"I don't know anything," Scott confessed. "I don't even know what an Alpha is."

"Did you learn anything in basic biology? An Alpha is the leader of a wolf or dog pack. The same rules apply to werewolves. You're part of his pack, Scott."

"Well I don't want to be a part of an Alpha's pack! I just want to be me!"

"You're not the first one to say that," her tone softened. "Look I want to help you alright? But I saw you change on the field and that's why Derek paid you a little visit."

"You're friends with Derek Hale?" Scott took two steps back from the hunter.

"I wouldn't really say friends but rather we're working together to catch this Alpha."

Derek listened in on the conversation between Brooklyn and the boys. The tiny drop in her voice when she said she wasn't really friends with him didn't go by unnoticed. But off in the distance movement diverted his attention.

* * *

><p>Jackson Whittemore spied on Scott and Stiles as they talked with Brooklyn. He couldn't hear what they were saying and crept closer towards them. He darted between parked cars, getting closer towards them with each passing step. Jackson still seethed over losing out to Scott on the first line. How had he gone from loser to having crazy athletic talent overnight? It had to be steroids and the red headed woman had to be his supplier or something!<p>

Derek knew he had to do something before Jackson could find out anything and rushed towards the slinking teen. Jackson was about 10 feet away when a reflection in the car concealing him rattled his nerves. He knew who it was: Derek Hale. The guy was strange, quiet and whatever else he was. Total freak if anyone asked Jackson.

Jackson caught the threatening stare being thrown by Derek as he stood by the end of the car. His jaw was tense and shoulders were brooding as he stood there like a towering sentinel. The teen slowly rose and stalked away, wanting to get away from him. The more space the better. Derek watched as Jackson scurried off into the school then looked over to Brooklyn who was still talking to Scott.

* * *

><p>"Look there are ways to control this okay? You have to keep that anger and emotions in check….But then again you're a teenager and that's like nailing Jell-O to a tree."<p>

"How am I supposed to control this?"

"Scott, don't panic okay? I know someone who may be able to help you."

"And who is that!" Stiles knew who she was going to say.

"Derek," she simply stated.

**Finally...Brooklyn and Scott come face to face...But then that damned Jackson is nosing around!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn sat at the bar and finished off the Red Sangria before her. She always was a sucker for a good Spanish red wine and this place did not disappoint. She had decided to do a little more digging on the fire Derek mentioned but turned up nothing new or exciting. The hunter motioned for another drink to which the bartended nodded and obliged. Markus had promised to do some more research on the Argents for her but warned her they were a highly secretive family and kept to themselves. But still she would take anything that could give her ammunition against them. The hunter couldn't let her guard down as Argent was watching her every move no doubt. Brooklyn kept back the fact she had been attacked as Markus would've been on the first flight out to California.<p>

"Brooklyn," Derek appeared beside her.

"Come join the party," she slid the empty glass aside and reached for the new one. "Speaking of which there is one tomorrow if I recall."

Derek slid up on the stool to her right, glancing at the screen.

"I'm looking for anything I may have missed," she took a drink. The blend of alcohol and fresh fruit was rich symphony in her mouth though the little Mexican place back home still made the best Red Sangrias. Period.

"For what?" Derek raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Our good friend the Alpha," her fingers flawlessly clicked across the keys, pulling up a reduced browser for him to see. "Of course there's always that string of attacks which stirs up the hunters but then nothing. It's strange because this Alpha is nothing like I've ever encountered before. This one just indiscriminately attacked but normally an Alpha is always seeking more to add to the pack. I've been following the son of a bitch for a few years now. It always slipped away from me."

"Until now," Derek added unnecessarily.

"Yep," Brooklyn closed out the browser then shut her computer down. "And it knows I'm here and it now knows you after what happened."

"We've got company," Brooklyn turned around to see Argent entering alone. The hunter spotted Brooklyn and Derek seated at the bar and started towards the pair.

"Well what do we have here? Working with the enemy I see?" Argent stood between them. His eyes twinkled with arrogance as his thin smirk matched his gaze.

"Who invited you?" Brooklyn turned around back to her drink. Derek stood and placed his body between Brooklyn and Argent.

"Leave her alone," he warned Argent in a low dangerous tone.

"Or you'll do what Derek? I'm rather interested to see what you'll do, here in a public place with many potential witnesses. It would make life very difficult for you."

"It takes a coward to send someone else to do his dirty work."

Argent simple snorted at the werewolf's words.

"You're a disgrace Brooklyn. You're running around with Derek Hale is shameful to your family's name."

"You leave my family out of this," Brooklyn spun around, enraged over Argent's taunts. Her eyes burned bright with hatred towards the older man.

"Well the truth hurts," Argent's smirk grew wider.

"I think it's time for you to go," Derek breathed through gritted teeth. Argent stood in place, watching the pair grow unsettled in his presence.

"Derek," Brooklyn slipped in between the two, hoping to diffuse the growing tension. She knew Argent was goading Derek into changing or at the very least striking him in public. The hunter wasn't about to give him the luxury of such.

"Derek, let it go. We have bigger issues to worry about besides some pencil dick who has nothing better to do than act like a bully."

She turned to Argent and got within inches of his face. "Let's make one thing very clear: I will take you down. If you think I'm afraid to stand up to the Argents then guess again!"

"You may wanna choose your battles wisely," Argent turned and exited the bar, leaving one seething hunter trembling all over.

"If we're gonna find the Alpha, we need to find it before Argent does."

Brooklyn nodded as she gathered her things and hastily dropped a 50 on the counter. Money was no object for her as her parents left a substantial inheritance when they died. Markus had made sure it was protected until she came of age.

* * *

><p>"You're angry," Derek leaned against the driver's side of Brooklyn's car.<p>

"Understatement of the century," she paced furiously around the lot, pissed at herself for letting Argent get under her skin like that. "I let that bastard get to me again!"

Derek watched as she continued swearing and flailing her arms like a mental patient in an asylum. Her normally cool demeanor was slowly unraveling before his very eyes. In a way it was like staring into a mirror for the werewolf. He continued to watch as Brooklyn swung around then dropped to the edge of the sidewalk. She wiped a few tears aside then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What happened between you and the Argents?"

"Long painful story," Brooklyn wasn't in the sharing mood at the moment as recalling the events of her past would only savagely rip open the wounds she fought long and hard to heal.

"They did something to you didn't they?"

"Derek this is so not the time for this," she leapt to her feet and tried forcing the door open but Derek wouldn't budge. Brooklyn tried shoving him out of the way but again Derek wouldn't move.

"You're not going anywhere," he firmly declared.

"You don't get to order me around," his sharp eyes caught the glistening tears welling in her eyes. Derek placed a firm hand on her shoulder only to have Brooklyn violently reject his meager offer of support. He found it strange being on the side of rejection. Derek had always been the one to shun any contact, any hint of emotion or affection from anyone yet he found it stinging to feel the hard smack of Brooklyn's open palm against his hand.

"I'll just walk," she was doing a lousy job of putting on the stoic mask. Derek couldn't let the hunter walk alone in the dark knowing the Alpha was out there watching.

Brooklyn reached the driveway leading to the street when Derek appeared in front of her. The hunter crashed into his larger, solid frame and felt the cold pavement bleed through her jeans and against her palms.

"No," he extended a hand to which she accepted and rose to her feet. Brooklyn felt the piercing sea green pools bearing into her stormy ones. "Look at you; you're enraged and unstable."

"Sounds familiar if you ask me," she snorted. "It's different when you're on the other side of things isn't it?"

Derek winced inwardly at her painfully truthful remark. Brooklyn had called him out.

"Being cold doesn't keep you alive," she softened her tone, "It keeps you alone in this world. Look I know I'm the last person in the world to be giving out such advice but working as a team means being open and honest with one another."

Derek was silent but heard every word. If they were going to find the Alpha they couldn't be at odds like this. But he had always been alone in the cruel cold world called reality. Laura had been his only constant until she died that is.

* * *

><p>The Alpha watched the hunter and werewolf from between a few cars. The scent of the human was powerful and embracing. It wanted nothing more than to hear her scream as its claws and teeth ripped apart the soft warm flesh and tasted the thick ambrosia across its tongue and teeth.<p>

"Derek what is it?" Brooklyn jerked her head towards the cars as Derek had snapped his head to the right.

"Get in the car," he didn't leave any room for argument. Brooklyn hurried to the Charger and retrieved her weapon of choice: The compound bow. The arrows were dipped in wolfsbane, perfect to take any werewolf down in an instant.

"Nope," she drew back the string keeping it trained where the Alpha lay concealed. "Alright you bastard, come out and play."

Hunter and hunted crept towards the gathering of cars as Derek picked up the scent. The Alpha growled and its cold hellish eyes glared back at Derek and Brooklyn. It leapt from its hiding spot and charged off into the woods.

"Come on," Brooklyn raced for her car as Derek took off, following the Alpha's scent.

* * *

><p>The skies threatened to open over them as Brooklyn caught up with Derek. The bow was loaded and armed, ready to strike with the flick of a wrist.<p>

"He's here," Derek lightly sniffed the air.

"Just can't enough of me can he?" Brooklyn sarcastically noted. Derek listened to the rustle of leaves and twigs, unsure if it was the Alpha or not. The scent remained strong, bordering on overwhelming for the werewolf.

Neither one saw the arrow whizzing through the air.

The sharpened tip slashed through Brooklyn's side, sending the hunter to her knees as she held her side in agony. The pain flared through her body, surging like an invader through every muscle and cell in her body. Derek heard the hunter collapse as copper and iron danced across his sensitive nose; and it wasn't a mere thin line as he realized she was gravely injured.

The flare illuminated the night sky as Argent and the others stalked their prey. They had watched Brooklyn and Derek from the parking lot of the bar then followed the Charger as it raced towards the preserve.

"Knew they would lead us to it," Argent muttered. He signaled for the other two as he took the lead and headed deeper into the woods.

Derek knelt by Brooklyn's side, seeing the deep rip of skin and muscle. Her hand and fingers were coated in the slick sheen of crimson as the dark stain spread through the thin grey cotton. Her eyes took on a hazy expression she started going into shock.

"It's just a flesh wound," her poor attempt at humor earned the hunter a hard stare. Derek gathered her in his arms and hurried away before Argent and the others arrived.

The steady beam shined across the clearing. Brian's light ran over the tree where the arrow was embedded into the thick oak bark. He lowered the light down to where a small pool of blood gathered on the leaves.

"We hit something," Brian noted with a hint of excitement.

* * *

><p>The Charger came to a screeching halt as Derek threw the car in park. He could hear Brooklyn's heart remain steady but falter slightly. She had kept her hand pressed tightly against the wound the entire way back but blood continued to seep through the cracks between her slender fingers. The blood was overpowering in such a confined space and Derek jumped out, eager to breathe in the cool brisk air. He raced around and gathered Brooklyn up. Her skin was clammy and pale as her shirt and jacket were soaked through.<p>

**Does anyone wanna see Brooklyn kick Kate's ass after what she did tonight? I sure as Hell do! But then again seeing a topless Derek was a nice ending to the day...Now back to a question for my readers: Would Derek and Brooklyn be good together? **


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Derek you don't have to do this," Brooklyn protested as he lowered on the bed. "I've been on my own long enough I can handle myself."<p>

Derek snorted as he started rummaging through her bags, looking for anything that vaguely resembled a first aid kit. The smell of her blood mingling with muscle and flesh was overpowering to his senses as he flung the first bag aside.

"If you're looking for the first aid kit I suggest the camouflage on the dresser," Brooklyn groaned and held her hand tighter to her side. She had suffered worse injuries, alone and in the middle of nowhere, but the hunter felt her anger growing inside. Anger that she thought long since extinct; anger that was only but lying dormant and waiting for the moment it could break free of its damned prison and onto those who had inflicted so much upon her.

Derek spotted the bag slumped against the solid mirror and snatched from its resting place. He dumped the contents onto the bed, sifting through various bottles, bags and other various items that belonged more in a hospital than a hunter's bag.

"Told you I've done this on my own," she tried breathing but the gash on her side made her wince and hold her breath. Derek heard the frantic pace of her heart as the adrenaline bled into her veins.

"Sure," Derek muttered.

"I heard that," she snapped. "Now see the bag with the foil pouches?"

Derek nodded and held it in his hands. "Those are sutures. I need a wet cloth to clean this bitch out."

She watched as he scurried in the bathroom and returned a moment later with a warm soaking cloth. Brooklyn reached out for it with a bloodied hand but Derek was already peeling the shredded fabric up and over the wound. The faint pink lines crossed over her hip and side and he found himself wondering how each one came about. He gently dabbed then traced along the edge, careful not to make it any more agonizing for her than it already was. Brooklyn's breathing was shallow and erratic as it was like breathing through fire with every deep fulfilling inhalation. The wound wasn't too deep but looked painful nonetheless. He felt her penetrating stare as the last traces of blood vanished into the faded navy cloth.

"Now I need you to sterilize the forceps and clamps you so graciously dumped out."

Derek ignored her biting tongue and found a Zippo on the stand.

"I don't smoke," she added, "It's proven useful when burning the things that go bump in the night."

The tiny yet tall light waved along the stainless steel instrument, turning the edges a glowing bright orange. He went further up about a half inch, not wanting to risk the hunter getting infection. She wouldn't be of use to him if she was incapacitated.

Brooklyn expertly handled the forceps and clamp, careful to grasp the needle by the center. With tiny but excruciating movements, the hunter stretched her abs out, not wanting to screw up her work. Derek sat in observant silence as skin was closed up with chocolate strands and knots. He acknowledged the hunter was highly self sufficient, able to keep calm and level headed as she repaired the damage from Argent's arrow. Brooklyn had to be in unendurable pain the way she had contorted her body and continued to stab and stretch it over and over. But if she was, she was concealing it very well.

"Okay," she snipped the last strand, "Can you find the gauze and get me another cloth?"

Derek didn't answer verbally but gathered the gauze and fresh cloth.

"Thanks," she gingerly cleaned away the freshly stitched site and allowed herself to take in a deep fulfilling breath. She smeared the area with ointment then allowed for Derek to cover and tape the site. Now one thing remained.

"Did you see the syringe and small box when you went through my bag?"

"Yeah," he finally spoke.

"I'm gonna need your help okay?" She made a fist forcing the thick spidery vein from where it hid. "Pull up 10 ccs and inject it."

"What is it?" Derek had to ask.

"It's a very powerful antibiotic," Brooklyn admitted. "Thank my guardian for teaching me a few extra things."

She managed a weak smile and closed her eyes as the needle tore a hole into the thin line of skin. Markus had the foresight to educate her in medical training, some of which could rival any doctor. Not much of the antibiotic was needed, unlike conventional treatments, which was why Brooklyn stuck with it when treating her injuries.

"Thanks again," she rolled her head towards Derek. "I gotta quit getting my ass in a sling. But then again Argent was always one to get his point across."

Brooklyn moved with the mobility of an elderly woman as she got resituated on the bed. "Can you hand me one of my painkillers? I'm sorry to keep asking you all of this but I'll admit doing this alone really does suck."

Derek passed the pill and water over, knowing she would be falling asleep within minutes.

"In case you're wondering, I'll be able to fight another day. Can't miss a good party ya know."

"Good," he nodded.

"Again offer still stands," she yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Can't really move too much to do anything. Wouldn't be a fair fight ya know. I don't play dirty like Argent…."

Her words trailed off as Brooklyn finally fell asleep. Derek waited until her breathing turned deep and rhythmic, like the rolling of the tide on a moonlight night. He quickly gathered the medical supplies and shuffled them back in the bag. Now that the hunter was passed out, perhaps he could learn a few things about his new ally.

The large black bag garnered his attention.

The main component held clothes clothes and more clothes. Nothing of interest there. Derek then focused on the two side zippers and pulled out a worn yet well loved journal from the first one. Perhaps some information about the Alpha or Argent was between these leather covers. Derek flipped through the weathered pages, finding various sketches, notes, dates, and names written in neat military fashion. He skipped over the sections on vampires and zombies before landing on the section titles _Werewolves. _

The first few pages revealed nothing new for Derek as it covered the basics. But still, she had kept immaculate organized passages. He learned her family had been in the hunting business longer than the Argent family and had tracked and killed more than just his kind. The family had originated in England and was known as the Ravenshaw family. Derek shifted subconsciously in the chair before turning the page. He had all night to read her journal.

As his fingers flipped the next page, Derek paused. Brooklyn had devoted an entire page to a sketch of a ring. It looked strangely familiar to him and lightly traced a finger around the meticulously detailed image. His eyes went to the lengthy description:

_Forged in silver that was a gift from a noble, the Ravenshaw ring has been passed down from generation to generation. The first matriarch, Sarah, had the lapis lazuli set with the precious metal. The family crest was made by the finest silversmith in England, depicting a raven perched atop the moon. The family motto __Umquam vigilant in nox noctis is etched along the bottom. Two rich decorative swirls rest comfortably on either side of the stone. The ring was stolen in the 18__th__ Century and has not been seen since. It is believed the rival family, Argent, may have possession of the heirloom. _

Derek could see now why Brooklyn loathed the Argent family or rather one reason why. He glanced over at Brooklyn who was snoring lightly, deep in the throes of drug induced slumber. When she wasn't taking on Argent or hunting, she took a rather peaceful aura when at rest.

He returned to the journal and started on the next page.

_January 25,_

_Tracked the Alpha to Austin. Brady nearly lost his head when the werewolf was cornered in the old industrial park. I fired off two wolfsbane tipped arrows only to have the bastard dodge both. Words cannot describe the disappointment, frustration, and above all anger that rushed through my veins. The Argents weren't around this time; thankfully. Argent has been nothing short of a perfect son of a bitch. He is determined to make my life a living Hell every step of the way. From the slashed tires in Memphis to sabotaging my crossbow, he will never rest until I give up or die. _

Derek paused and took the hunter's angry words in. Argent had been ruthless but then again he wasn't surprised. He read another entry, one that was more recent.

_August 25_

_Paper said several unexplained deaths in Beacon Hills, California. The victims were found in the woods, torn to shreds. Mountain lions weren't the cause as they would've dragged the body away and buried it to eat later. Bears had not been in the area for over 40 years and the injuries would've been numerous around the skull and shoulders. The throats were torn out and claw marks ripped across the backs and legs. Could be the Alpha surfacing after being quiet for nearly three weeks or a rogue Beta. Perhaps after five years of searching and tracking, I can put an end to the bloody reign._

Derek stopped and took a deep breath. The way she ruled out bears and mountain lions with sharp precision was uncanny! It was apparent Brooklyn had encountered werewolves more often than naught. She had pursued the Alpha for nearly five years! Perhaps it was time to have a little talk with the hunter when she was more coherent.

* * *

><p>"Hey look at this," Brian hoisted the crossbow in the air. Argent immediately recognized the weapon and who the owner was. Perhaps he should return it to its rightful owner.<p>

"Ah yes, our good friend Brooklyn was taking a leisurely hike," Argent exhaled sarcastically. "But I suspect she wasn't alone."

"Who would she be with?" Brian passed the weapon over.

"Derek Hale," he added a cold smile.

"Why don't we just kill him?" Brian beseeched.

"Because he and Brooklyn will lead us straight to the Alpha and then….." Argent pulled back on the string letting its song rise above them.

"So who was it we got?"

"I suspect Brooklyn as the amount of blood on the ground was too much for Derek to lose."

"Too bad it didn't get her in the chest or head," Brian wished coldly.

_**A/N: **_The motto translated to English means "Ever vigilant into the night." Also I saw on Twitter via Holland Roden that there is more than one Alpha and we have seen him or her already.

**_A/N: _**I wanted to have Derek get a little bit inside Brooklyn's head, see what she's gone through hunting over the years and reveal one reason why she hates the Argents. Do they have a certain ring? And how will Brooklyn react to Derek snooping around?

**_A/N: _**Thank you so much to everyone once again! You are all the absolute greatest! I have never had so much support for one story! I only hope to keep it up and not disappoint


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Friday night had finally arrived.<p>

Lydia's house was crammed from wall to wall with teens and free flowing alcohol. Brooklyn slinked her way through the bodies pressed so tightly together like their very lives depended on it.

_Ah the smell of Jack, Jim, the Captain, and teenage angst all rolled into one….._

Brooklyn had redressed the injury on her side, wishing to avoid any contact from drunk staggering adolescents. The area was highly sensitive to the slightest touch as she had been made painfully aware earlier that night. Most of the partygoers avoided the hunter, simply shrugging her presence off as a college kid who was a friend of a friend to Lydia. Some of the guys humped her with their eyes as she made her way through the living room and into the kitchen. Brooklyn ignored their horny stares, knowing it was their penises doing the thinking and not the brain upstairs.

_Most don't even know how to use the lump three feet above their asses yet…._

One dared to reach out and grab her ass which earned the unsuspecting groper a broken wrist.

_Probably won't feel it until the Captain sets sail…._

Derek watched with intrigue as the hunter made her way through the rolling sea of booze and bodies. His nose detected the faint hint of blood and ointment concealed beneath the fresh gauze. She was nothing like any other hunter he had crossed paths with. The hunter was in perfect control of her body, even now as she slid between jock and prep alike.

Brooklyn stopped and looked upward towards him as he leaned on the railing. Their eyes briefly locked before she broke away and continued on her search for Scott. Derek followed the hunter's slender form with his eyes, watching her vanish out onto the deck.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn found the one chair left and quickly claimed it as her own. She had seen Stiles' Jeep and pulled in behind it but no sign of Scott or Stiles. As she sat and took in the entertaining scenes of drunken stupor and bad karaoke, the hunter felt the familiar weight of Derek's stare upon her once again.<p>

_Is there a chance you can hurt me?_

_Yes….._

_Is there a chance you may kill me?_

_Yes…. _

_Do you think you can keep your anger in check long enough for us to kill the Alpha?_

_Probably….._

His answers were blunt but short and rang in her ears. She had asked Derek point blank if she could be hurt or worse. At least he was honest and didn't sugar coat anything.

* * *

><p>Stiles wandered through the various gatherings of fellow classmates as Scott and Allison had wandered off somewhere. Lydia was looking hotter than usual in the tight green dress that rested right below her knees. It was like looking at a goddess sent down from the heavens. Jackson flashed him a dirty look before leading her away from Stiles' prying eyes.<p>

He pressed through the sweaty alcohol laden bodies, grateful to breath in fresh air and not the stench of body odor and deodorant. But his moment of victory soon turned sour.

"Oh come on," he spotted Brooklyn seated in the chair. Brooklyn heard the annoying pitch of Stiles' voice and lightly laughed.

"Well if it isn't Gilligan," she slowly rose and walked across the wooden deck to Stiles. "Where's Scott?"

"I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you!"

"You are really getting on my nerves you know that?" She started backing the nervous teen into the nearest corner, refusing to let Stiles get by. "In case you haven't noticed genius there's a full moon out tonight."

"What!"

"Yeah look," she pointed upward as if she were talking to a child. "So we need to find Scott because if he is with anyone they are in deep…."

"Scott's gone," Derek appeared behind Brooklyn.

"Where?" She demanded.

"Away from here," he answered vaguely.

"What about Allison?" Stiles pushed past Brooklyn hitting the spot where Argent's arrow had hit her. The hunter clutched her side and crumpled against the railing. Stiles stared in bewilderment at Brooklyn as she doubled over and pushed back the pain.

"What happened to you? Why are you holding your side?"

"Do you every shut up!" She braced her body against the wood, turning away from Derek and Stiles. She lifted the side of her shirt to find the gauze had not been bled through. Brooklyn breathed in relief and turned back around.

"Where did he go Derek?" Stiles demanded loudly.

"Keep your voice down," Derek hissed. "He won't hurt anyone. I made sure of it."

"What did you do to him! If you hurt Scott…."

"You'll do what? Kick his ass? I highly doubt you can do that." Brooklyn looked at Derek and shrugged at him to answer.

"It's best to let him be for now," Derek insisted. "Brooklyn and I will go find him."

"Wait what?" Stiles couldn't believe his ears! "Yeah just so she can put a bullet or arrow in his chest!"

By now Brooklyn was seconds from kicking Stiles' ass to the next county if he didn't stop running his mouth.

"Okay this is your last warning and I'm only going to say it once: If you don't shut up and let Brooklyn and I take care of this I will rip out your tongue."

Derek's warning seemed to have made some headway as Stiles immediately went quiet. Brooklyn was impressed with Derek's way with words.

_Should use that for next time….._

Jackson spotted Derek Brooklyn and Stiles talking heatedly by the pool. This was the second time he laid eyes on the red haired stranger and this time she was with Derek Hale.

_What is she doing with him? Maybe his supplier….._

He moved closer so he could eavesdrop on the conversation but to his dismay Derek and the woman took off leaving Stiles alone. But Jackson refused to be deterred and followed the pair out the back gate.

* * *

><p>"So what did you do?" Brooklyn slid in the passenger seat as Derek drove towards the preserve.<p>

"I took Allison's jacket and hung it in the woods," Derek kept his eyes on the road but every so often allowed a side glance towards the hunter.

"Oldest trick in the book," she nodded and stared out the window.

"Until Scott learns to control it, he's a danger to everyone."

"How about you?" Brooklyn spun it around back on Derek.

"How about what?"

"How do you keep it in line? The anger and emotions. I know werewolves can change at will and it's tied to emotion. You have a lot of anger Derek. I don't have to be a psychic to see it."

Derek said nothing as he turned off on the road towards the preserve. The hunter was determined in her questioning.

"How about this? How about if I tell you something about me that no one knows about and then you do the same? Sound fair to you?"

She waited for him to say something, anything to her question. How were they supposed to work together if he wouldn't at least speak! She wasn't expecting his life story but at least something to help her understand him.

"Fine, I'll go," she huffed. To Hell with him. "When I was 17, my best friend Brady and I sneaked out of my house and we hunted this creature called a skin-walker without my guardian knowing about it."

Derek gave a strange look towards the hunter who continued.

"Anyways, we found her and she was ready for us. I got several deep bruises and a cracked wrist and Brady had a gash in his thigh. Luckily the doctor in the ER knew who I was and promised not to tell Markus."

Brooklyn laughed as she fondly recalled the fight with the creature. "Stupid I know but at the time it was a pretty big deal."

Derek snorted and Brooklyn assumed it was supposed to be a laugh. The car came to a stop at the entrance to the preserve. Derek sniffed the air and motioned for Brooklyn to follow. She collected her gun and long knife as her crossbow had been left behind a few nights before.

_Damn it! I loved that crossbow!_

They trekked through the woods with Derek leading the way. Brooklyn noticed the normal sounds of the forest were silent. No frogs, crickets, or other night creature dared to utter a sound. Not even a single deer walked between the massive behemoths.

"There," Derek pointed ahead. Brooklyn's eyes widened in shock as she saw Scott McCall in mid transformation. In his hands was Allison's jacket, bathed in her scent based on the way he inhaled the thick fabric.

_Why doesn't he just start making out with it?_

Scott froze and picked up Derek and Brooklyn's scents. The wolf instinct in him took control of his body, pushing him towards the pair. His vision was red and sensed the heat of the bodies on the ridge, driving adrenaline through his veins. Brooklyn cocked the shotgun and aimed at the teen but Derek rushed by and tackled the smaller werewolf to the ground.

"What did you do to her!" Scott growled and clawed at Derek only to hit air.

"I protected her from you," Derek fought back. Brooklyn kept the gun trained on Scott as Derek lifted the teen to his feet. His human features returned once again, the innocent features and sweet dark eyes in control.

"No! No," Scott backed away. "Brooklyn's lying! You did this to me! You bit me!"

"Oh great he we go," Brooklyn rolled her eyes. "This again…."

"It wasn't me," Derek protested but Scott lashed out, flinging Derek against a tree. Brooklyn reacted and leapt in front of the werewolf, gun trained on Scott. Derek stood up, surprised to see the hunter had positioned herself between them.

"Okay Scott now this is the part where you back down," the hunter warned. "Now turn around, go home and sleep this off."

"He killed that person in the woods!" Scott screamed.

"Teenagers," the hunter muttered. "They think they know everything."

"You're a hunter," Scott turned on Brooklyn. "You're here to kill me!"

"Only if I have to," she countered. "I don't like killing unless I have to Scott. I'm not like them."

Derek came around Brooklyn with teeth sharp and deadly. She caught the flash of ivory in the moonlight, sending an alarm through her mind and body.

"Derek….." she gently warned him. "Please…."

Derek didn't budge and readied himself for a fight. Sometimes it, the anger within, boiled over despite his best efforts to suppress it. This was one of those times.

"Now let's all calm down and go to our respective homes okay? We can discuss this tomorrow."

"No," Scott shook his head and crouched down on all fours. Derek followed and was on his hands and balls of his feet. Brooklyn worried the Alpha or worse, Argent could be lurking somewhere nearby.

As the two werewolves prepared to fight, an arrow whizzed by striking Scott in the bicep. He howled in pain as his arm was pinned to the tree behind him and clawed furiously at the weapon. Brooklyn rushed to his side and tugged at the stubborn arrow only to inflict more pain upon Scott. Derek raced up and ripped the teen's arm free from the tree. A flare brightened up the inky blackness, temporarily blinding Derek and Scott both.

"Argent," Brooklyn grabbed Derek and Scott by the arms as Argent started up and over the ridge.

**Okay next update more of Derek's pov on things...I just couldn't pass up the chance for Brooklyn and Stiles to snip at eachother again...**

**Now why would Derek be so angry like that towards Scott? It could be a number of things but maybe because Scott may be a threat towards a certain hunter... Or perhaps his inopportune times at shifting could put them all in danger...Or is it both? Hmm?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Again thank you everyone for all of the alerts, reviews and favorite adds! The muse thrives on the love!

* * *

><p>"You'll live," Brooklyn duly noted Scott's arm.<p>

"I was shot by an arrow and all you have to say is I'll live? What kind of messed up talk is that!"

"The truth for one," Derek hovered over the smaller male.

"My money is on Argent and his merry band of doucewads," Brooklyn stood cleaning off her jacket, the drying streaks of clay and mud was smeared across her beloved coat. The hunter wrung out the cloth then continued without missing a beat.

"How can you be so sure it's this guy you're talking about?" Scott tossed the paper towel away and stood face to face with Brooklyn. She stopped cleaning her jacket and turned to respond to Scott's accusations.

"You don't get it do you? What part of the picture are you not seeing? Do I need to draw it out for you? Or perhaps spell it out in big letters? Let me tell you something Scott: There is the hunter and there is the hunted in this world. You may refuse to see it for what it really is but it's the cold hard truth. You are the hunted now. If you want to survive you need to listen to us. Now sit," she pushed Scott back down on the bed and waited for him to make a move.

"The hunters will kill you," Derek spoke in his normal dark chilling tone. "They don't care who you are or if you have a family or friends. All they see is what you are."

"So here's the deal," Brooklyn jumped in, "You don't play next Saturday and everyone lives to fight another day."

"No," Scott shook his head. "I'm on first string and I'm not screwing this up."

"What part of this isn't a bargaining agreement do you not understand? You're not the only one who is at risk here okay? I'm gonna let you in on a little secret: Many of the hunters hate me. You wanna know why?"

"Why?" Scott huffed.

"Because of this," she gestured between Scott and Derek, "Because I'm willing to help you two. I could easily kill you two but I don't. I want to help why can't you see that?"

"Because you're crazy that's why," Scott felt his anger slowly rising followed by another transformation. Both Derek and Brooklyn caught the trembling of Scott's arms while his nails protruded painfully from his fingers. Derek reacted and pinned Scott between the wall and his body, keeping him there with little effort.

"Calm down," Derek growled. He waited until Scott began to relax beneath his iron grip. The nails retreated and fangs vanished leaving nothing behind.

"Listen to him Scott," Brooklyn gently advised. "Are you going to ignore what your very eyes showed you tonight? Did that arrow not rip through enough skin and flesh to get the point across?"

Derek released his hold on Scott, allowing the teen to breathe. They were right about one thing: He had to keep this hidden from everyone, above all Allison. But the game was so important to him, a chance to shine and show his classmates he was worth something.

"Look can I just go home now?" Scott watched the soulful glances exchanged between Derek and Brooklyn.

"Go," Brooklyn waved her hand dismissively. Scott hastily gathered his jacket and retreated to the safety of outdoors.

"That went well," she noted with light sarcasm then changed her tone. "Will Scott come to terms with all this? I have never seen someone in so much denial."

"If Scott expects to survive through this he's going to have to come to terms with it," Derek watched and listened as Scott's panicked stride faded off into the distance.

"I worry he's gonna change and Argent will see him."

"What did the Argents do to you?" Derek abruptly switched subjects. Brooklyn bristled but said nothing. Vivid memories threatened to resurface at Derek's questioning. Images that always lingered in the very back of her mind serving as a cruel reminder of times past.

"Why do you want to know?" Her eyes averted away from Derek and towards the worn red carpet.

"Because the moment you laid eyes on Argent I saw it…."

"Saw what Derek? Please enlighten me."

"That," he answered. "The anger and hatred."

"I don't wanna talk about it alright?"

"Why not?" Derek reached out and grabbed her arm spinning the hunter around. Her stormy eyes swirled indignantly as werewolf and hunter stared at one another. Tensions mounted as Brooklyn's muscles stiffened then locked where she stood. Derek refused to back down.

"We share a common enemy or rather two common enemies."

"You're stating the obvious," Brooklyn jerked her arm only to have him curl his fingers tighter into her wrist. His nails were biting into her skin, treading along the thin line of skin.

"If we're going to take the Alpha down and live through it, you need me."

"I need you? If I remember you weren't exactly protesting teaming up with me in the first place!"

"You know more about the Argents….I need you…." He finally admitted. Brooklyn's struggling abated as her eyes softened around the edges. Finally, Derek Hale recognized the fact he needed someone, even if it was to catch and kill the Alpha. Brooklyn nodded as Derek released her wrist. Five angry welts lit up her wrist but were quickly fading away. She massaged the tender spot for several seconds before going to retrieve her journal. The hunter was oblivious to the fact Derek had taken a peek into her world; of her fears, pain, joys, sorrows, and trials.

"Okay," she flipped open to the part about the Argents. Brooklyn had dedicated an entire section to her hated enemies. "So you wanna know why the Argents carry a target on their back? Fine, I'll tell you. The Argents betrayed my family back in Europe in the 17th century. During a witch hunt, one of the Argents paid off a judge and sheriff to condemn my ancestors to death. False charges of sorcery, debauchery, incest, and witch craft were trumped up and the members that were found were burned alive in the village square."

Brooklyn paused and took a deep breath. Derek watched as she gathered her composure. For someone so small, Brooklyn seemed to possess a great strength which kept her going.

"Anyways, the survivors fled to the colonies on the East Coast and changed the name to Ravenwood. But the Argents were never too far behind. They vowed to wipe us off the map."

"Why?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet," Brooklyn hung her head, "Which is why I need to get inside that house; but I can't do it alone. You said I needed you and this is a time I need you. If they have it I have to get it back!"

Derek suspected she was referring to the ring described in the journal. If they could get inside the Argent house, maybe there was something linking them to the fire and more importantly Laura's death!

* * *

><p>Brooklyn motioned for Derek to follow her towards the spacious house. Argent wasn't sparing any expense, probably from what they stole from her family no doubt. Derek was her ears as Brooklyn slipped on the leather gloves and cracked her knuckles in preparation.<p>

"You sure you can do this?" Brooklyn straightened and whipped around giving Derek an annoyed look.

"Cheap ass system," she returned to the keypad. Brooklyn slipped the card between the casing while waiting for the display to ask for the password. The thin device bypassed the password and successfully disarmed the system.

"We're in," she retrieved the pick lock kit from her jacket and popped the deadbolt and doorknob. Derek watched as Brooklyn opened the door and with a sweet smile waved him in. She quickly closed the door and scanned the entry way.

"Let's check the garage," she sprinted through the kitchen and through the lone door. Neither one were expecting what greeted them once the light came on. An entire wall was lined with guns, semi-automatic weapons, bullets, crossbows, compound bows, and arrows. A panel read _Argent Arms_.

"So that's his game," Brooklyn pointed towards the name. Derek couldn't pick up anything unusual coming from the area.

"It's not here."

"What's not here?"

"Your crossbow," he remembered she had lost it.

"Not surprised," her lips pursed together at the thought of her beloved weapon in Argent's filthy hands. "Probably has it stashed somewhere else. Let's hit the bedrooms."

* * *

><p>"It's that one," he pointed at the door on the far end of the hall.<p>

"Robin Leach eat your heart out," the hunter snorted at sight of the posh surroundings. A four corner post bed dominated the room as an ornate dresser accented the bed perfectly. Brooklyn went straight for the closet as Derek took to the drawers. He found some satisfaction invading his enemy's space, tainting it with his touch. It wasn't much but it was something; something for the pain they had caused him for over 10 years.

"Hey," Brooklyn waved for Derek to join her. "Look at what I found."

She held up several wooden boxes, each with the same design of the wolfsbane plant on the top. "Well this isn't looking good for you," Brooklyn shrugged. Derek looked around seeing the clothing hanging neatly on hangers, shoes stowed perfectly in their storage slots, and a large safe to Brooklyn's right.

"Can you open it?"

"Cracked a lot harder," she went to work. Brooklyn laughed victoriously as the lock clicked and yielded the secrets concealed within. Her hand slid in and pulled out with a handful of documents. Hunter and werewolf sifted through the stack only to be met with failure.

"Insurance policies, title to house, titles to cars, business licenses….Nothing but crap here. Damn it!"

Both were disappointed in turning up nothing for their efforts. Derek perked his ears up as the sound of a vehicle pulled into the driveway followed by the unmistakable rumble of the garage door opening then closing.

"Someone's coming," Brooklyn hurried and replaced everything as she found it and locked the safe. They padded quickly down the hall but a voice made them stop. Allison had gotten home from school. But she wasn't alone; Argent was home as well. Brooklyn and Derek froze behind a wall on the landing, listening as Allison and Argent discussed the day's events at school. There was no way they could sneak out without being spotted or heard.

"Crap," Brooklyn knew they were trapped.

**Next up...Close quarters... :) Hopefully I am not going to slow in the progression between these two but if I was to speed it up too fast it wouldn't seem so realistic...Gotta warm up and slowly trust one another :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Derek heard the hunter's heart begin to race as remained frozen behind the wall. Argent and Allison were still downstairs but their voices continued to grow louder and stronger with each passing second.<p>

"We need to hide," Brooklyn frantically began to devise a way to remain concealed from Argent. If he found them in his house it would be their end. Closets wouldn't work as they weren't deep enough to conceal two bodies. Under any beds were out of the question as it would be too obvious.

"Follow me," Brooklyn darted towards the guest room with Derek right behind her.

"What are you doing?" Derek kept watch for Argent.

"Hiding," Brooklyn waved her hand and motioned with her head for the werewolf to follow.

* * *

><p>"Now you're sure you set the alarm when you came out?" Argent questioned his daughter.<p>

"Yes, Dad," Allison groaned and rolled her eyes. "I never forget to do that."

Upon their return, both discovered the alarm had been disabled, something neither one ever forgot to do. With the arsenal of guns and bows locked in the garage, Argent had taken every precaution to ensure no one, especially certain hunters and werewolves, got their hands on them. The weapons had not been touched and remained where they were when father and daughter departed earlier that morning. Even the lock had been as it was before: Left at zero and hanging slightly to the right.

_Has to be Ravenwood and Hale….._

Argent suspected they were still somewhere in the house. Nothing had been trashed or sifted through as they walked through the living room and kitchen.

_She's looking for it….._

The older hunter head up the steps, taking two at a time then leaping to the landing with ease. He started on the left and checked each room, searching for anyone or anything that may have been out of place. His steel rimmed eyes darting around every space and corner, only to find nothing every time. His hunter's instincts told him they were there, hiding like two frightened animals. Yes, that's it they were two little petrified creatures. Argent went for his closet but nothing was disturbed though he knew better. If Brooklyn and Hale had been in here they were careful enough to cover their tracks.

* * *

><p>Derek heard the footsteps as Brooklyn breathed light shallows breaths. His larger body was pressed down on hers as they hid in the bathtub in the guest bathroom. The hunter's heart was relaxing slightly as she looked upward into his sharp green depths. They were unreadable but then again this wasn't the time to try and figure out what was behind those beautiful green orbs.<p>

"What?" She spoke beneath her breath. Derek said nothing but continued to look into her eyes. The weight of his body wasn't crushing Brooklyn in any way but rather was resting comfortably against her. She was surprised at how warm his skin was as it touched her exposed arms and hands. They were pressed nose to nose, with lips barely brushing against one another.

_This is as close to a werewolf as I want to get!_

She heard the door shut as Argent drew closer to the guest room. Both hoped Argent wouldn't yank back the curtain on the old fashioned four legged porcelain tub and find them there in such a compromising position. But then again it really wasn't such a bad thing. Derek could easily rip her throat out at this point without making a sound but yet there they were hunter and hunted, in rather tight quarters, hoping Argent wouldn't find them. Brooklyn dared to inhale deeper and caught wind of Derek's scent. It was a light but pleasant musky blend. Something that was easy on her senses but a scent that was committed to her memory.

_Probably smells like dog when he shifts…._

Derek felt awkward being in such an intimate position with anyone, let alone a hunter. He observed Brooklyn as she stayed perfectly still beneath him. The bottom of wide basin accommodated her body quite nicely. Her flowing copper tresses were restrained by a thin band behind her head. If the smooth hard surface was causing any discomfort she was hiding it well. Her eyes followed the quivering ripples beneath the tight grey cotton, wondering how much longer he could hold out until his body relented to exhaustion.

Argent swung the guest room door open, pausing to listen for anything subtle. Nothing. He slinked in the room, opening the closet door then sweeping under the bed. Still nothing. His shifty gaze went towards the bathroom door and the hunter padded across the carpet and twisted the knob.

Brooklyn focused on her breathing and slowly closed her eyes. Derek simply watched while the soles of Argent's boots started across the slick tile. The tread was methodic and deliberate. The heavy blue curtain provided the only shield between Argent and his query. Derek felt his own heart quickening with each step taken and closed his eyes tightly.

Argent felt the smirk creeping up on the edges of his face the closer he got.

_Gotcha now….._

His fingers gripped the heavy plastic curtain then flung it open with all he had. He was shocked at what he saw. The bathtub and shower were empty, void of any bodies or signs thereof.

Brooklyn opened her eyes to find she and Derek had not been visited by Argent.

"He's in the other guest room," she whispered lightly. Derek exhaled and nodded, thankful Argent had gone into the first guest room and not the second one.

Argent darted his head around the small room, searching for any sign of intruders. There was no way Brooklyn and Derek could be hiding in this room.

"Damn it," he growled to himself and rushed towards the other room. Allison caught the hurried figure of her father dart down the hallway, across the landing and to the remaining room. She knew better to stay downstairs where she could make an immediate escape if needed. Her father had taught her how to defend herself along with putting her in gymnastics and teaching her archery. Little did she know the real reasons for her father's insistence on extracurricular activities.

Argent burst through the doors and charged towards the bathroom with the rage of a madman. He was determined to catch Brooklyn and Derek in his house and make them pay for such intrusion. But he also knew never to underestimate what Brooklyn Ravenwood could and would do. He flung back the curtain expecting to find his prey but once again disappointment greeted his eyes.

"Damn it!" He slapped the wall with an open palm then spun around the room in a tight furious circle. Argent stopped and stared at the window realizing how they got away.

* * *

><p>"That was too close," Brooklyn slid off Derek's back and caught her breath.<p>

"Too close," Derek agreed.

"I'm sorry we didn't find anything about your family," the hunter leaned against his car. "I know you were hoping to find something. I didn't find anything either….But I know they have it."

"You mean the ring?" Brooklyn's head perked up.

"How did you know about the family ring…." It dawned on the hunter and surprise turned to anger. "You had no right to read my family's journal! Have I gone through your house? Have I dug around your stuff?"

"No," Derek watched the hunter turn around and tap her fingers on the roof of his car.

"Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry," Derek apologized. "I didn't realize it would upset you this much."

"That journal is my lifeline Derek," Brooklyn turned around. "Everything I know about the Argents and the feud is in my journal. It's the only link I have left to my parents and brother."

"What happened?" Derek carefully pried.

"You know I really don't feel comfortable talking about this," she shook her head. "Brings back a lot of memories…..Painful ones. It took me a long time to overcome the fears, the night terrors, the screams echoing in my mind even when I slept."

"I see," Derek backed off but still wondered what happened to her family that was so tragic she couldn't talk about it without getting upset.

"Okay well let's get outta here before anyone sees us," she pushed off and rounded to the passenger side. Now she was more determined than ever to find out more about the fire that devastated Derek Hale's life. Brooklyn decided it would be best to start with the body found in the woods the night she encountered the Alpha.

* * *

><p>Scott slipped into the morgue, anxious to see the lower torso the cops had uncovered. His thoughts went back to the party and how Derek had whisked Allison away. Anger was the first thing that came to mind but the fear of losing Allison quelled the burning rage within. He wanted to confront Derek and tell him to stay away from Allison.<p>

He shook his head and scanned the drawers before his eyes landed on the one marked Jane Doe. Scott took a deep breath before grasping the handle. It was ice cold against his warm soft hand, but then again it was a morgue and morgues were supposed to be cold after all. Scott tugged the heavy seal open and was greeted with the immediate smell of death and decay. At first he assumed the remains belonged jogger that was found but as he pulled the drawer open and pulled out the slab, something was wrong. The scent of the lower body was wrong, all wrong. It didn't match the scent of the jogger! This was another victim.

Anxious to find out who it was, Scott hastily put the body back and raced out to find Stiles so they could confront Derek and find out who this poor soul was.

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Brooklyn got out of the car and retrieved her bag. "I think I'm gonna do some research then take a shower."<p>

Her demeanor had taken a turn as the bright features of her face darkened like the night. The turbulent hues returned once again, dominating her eyes and making her appear older and downtrodden. Derek suspected it was because he had gone through her things and now this partnership had taken yet another step back.

"I'm sorry," he gripped the wheel tight but didn't meet her brooding expression. Brooklyn said nothing and closed the door. Derek watched as the hunter walked tall towards her room, glancing back but briefly at the black car sitting in the lot. After a minute Derek sped off towards his house.

* * *

><p>Derek spotted Stiles and Scott as he pulled up towards his house. They were the last two people on Earth he wanted to see at that particular moment.<p>

**Yeah update! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn sat on the bed and reviewed the articles she found regarding the fire, hoping she had missed something, anything, even if it was a single word or phrase that her eyes had overlooked. Derek Hale had once again gotten beneath her skin and the hunter was angry at herself for letting it happen. If it was one thing she prided herself on it was the ability to keep her cool. Well, except when it came to Argent and his cronies, and then she knew her anger wouldn't be suppressed.<p>

Her fingers went around the paragraphs, word by word then skipped towards the next. Once again her search turned up nothing new. Thinking for a moment, Brooklyn weighed what other resources were available in this tiny town. This wasn't like Phoenix where she could go online and access public records day or night. No, sadly she would have to do it the old fashioned way: By letting her fingers do the walking. But then again Brooklyn wasn't one to turn down a challenge either.

* * *

><p>Derek stood at the foot of steps as Scott and Stiles remained on the porch. Stiles was visibly fearful of the werewolf while Scott stood defiantly beside him.<p>

"Stay away from Allison," he shouted down at Derek. Derek didn't respond but instead started up the steps and towards the trespassing teens. Stiles shirked away, afraid Derek would change and hurt him.

"Dude, let's go," he tugged at Scott's jacket but Scott didn't budge. "Let's go Scott!" His voice turned louder and more demanding.

"I didn't do anything to Allison if that's what you're thinking. I took her home to get her away from you. I left her jacket in the preserve to lead you away from everyone at the party. You're unstable Scott. You don't have control over it yet and until then you're a danger to everyone around you including Allison."

"Just stay away from her Derek! You and Brooklyn both just stay away from her!"

"Believe me when I say it won't be a problem," Derek's jaw clenched and tensed as he eyed the two teens.

"Okay he's really starting to creep me out now," Stiles was anxious to get out of there. Derek listened to his heart as it raced wildly within his chest. If it went any higher it may just burst out from its bony prison. "Okay you did what you came to do Scott now let's go before he mistakes us, or rather me, for a side of beef!"

Derek glared harder at Stiles as they slinked down the stairs and towards Stiles' Jeep. The screeching tires wailed in the air as the Jeep tore up mud, leaves and branches in a desperate effort to put as much space between them and Derek Hale.

He started up the steps but paused as something caught his attention. Derek turned and headed back to his car, realizing what it was that he was following. As he approached the passenger side Derek peered through the window and noticed Brooklyn had left something behind. Resting between the seat was a pendant: One of purple and black swirled together set against a silver backing. A thin silver chain complimented the token.

Derek carefully plucked it from the seat and stashed it in the smallest pocket of his jeans. He knew she would miss it but with how hurt she was when they parted ways, Derek decided to wait until perhaps she was of calm mind.

* * *

><p>Stiles took his dad dinner since he wouldn't be home till later that night. The animal attack was their top priority despite the fact they had nothing else to go on other than the statements of the joggers. The DNA testing was some time out as it had to be shipped to Sacramento to the state lab.<p>

"Hey Dad," Stiles knocked on the door, "I brought you dinner."

"Did you get curly fries?" The sheriff took the bag into his eager fingers.

"You know you can't have the curly fries," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm the one wearing the gun so if I want the curly fries then I am going to have the curly fries," he spoke in an authoritative tone. Before Stiles could speak, there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but someone's here asking for the files on the Hale fire."

Sheriff Stalinski nodded and waved the visitor in. Stiles turned around and felt his jaw hit the ground. Standing in the doorway with a visitor's badge on her jacket was Brooklyn.

"Sheriff Stalinski right?" Brooklyn smiled sweetly.

"Yes," the sheriff wiped his mouth, "How can I help you Miss…."

"Lockwood," Brooklyn lied, "Katherine Lockwood."

"Well how can I help you Miss Lockwood?"

"I was hoping to look at the files on the Hale fire. I'm a student over at Northern California University studying Criminal Justice and I have to do a research paper for my class. Of course the instructor said to look beyond the major cities."

"Dad, she's lying!" Stiles leapt up.

"Stiles," the sheriff silenced his son.

"I'm sorry if I upset your son but I just recently arrived in town but a few hours ago. Perhaps I look like someone he knows."

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Stiles screeched. "Dad you gotta listen to me! She's working with Derek Hale!"

Brooklyn remained calm in the face of Stiles' accusations but knew she had to do something before he blew her cover.

"Who's that?" She played the innocence card. "Look I'm sorry if I upset your son. Perhaps I should come back another time."

"Miss Lockwood," the sheriff apologized, "I don't know what's gotten into my son so you'll excuse me as I escort him out."

Stiles was stunned. His father wasn't listening to him! She wasn't a college student! She was a freaking hunter! But then again if he told his father she hunted werewolves he would probably look at him like he was insane or tell him to stop watching horror movies late at night on the weekends.

Brooklyn took a seat and watched as Stiles was ushered out of the office. He flashed a knowing stare in her direction before the sheriff closed the door.

"I'm truly sorry about that," he gestured towards the door.

"It's quite alright," Brooklyn dismissed his apologies. "I take no offense. I just have that face I guess."

"Must be," the sheriff smiled then turned professional. "I understand you are hoping to get some records about the Hale fire?"

"Yes that's right," Brooklyn flashed another sweet angelic smile.

"Since it is public record," the sheriff nodded, "I can give you a copy of the file with all the reports and findings."

"Really? I don't know what to say other than thank you."

"And that will be enough for me," the sheriff stood and motioned for Brooklyn to follow him towards the archives.

* * *

><p>"Dude she fooled my dad!"<p>

"What!"

Stiles and Scott met up at Scott's house after Stiles had been kicked out of the sheriff's office. Scott saw the frustration written across Stiles' face as he continued flinging his arms in the air and pacing around the porch.

"Yeah, she put on this act or something and he bought it! She's smooth Scott, real smooth."

"Well when we were at Derek's I smelled the same scent that I got off the body in the morgue. I say tonight we find out what's buried at Derek's."

Stiles stopped and raised an eyebrow in intrigue. "You think Derek did it?"

"Why would a body be buried on his property if he didn't kill someone! Just meet me here at about nine okay? My mom's on shift so we won't have to worry about her asking questions."

* * *

><p>Brooklyn stepped out from the station with a file tucked neatly in her bag. She hoped to find the smoking gun linking the Argents to the fire. The hunter knew Derek would have some closure and she could continue gathering ammunition against them. She wanted her family's ring back and wouldn't rest until it was perched on her right ring finger where it belonged.<p>

Her thoughts drifted back to the spiky haired werewolf, wondering how deep his anger truly ran. He liked to push her to the brink, seeing how far he could go before she snapped. But then again Brooklyn had pushed Derek to his limit as well on a few occasions. It was like they were testing one another. She continued down the street to where her car was parked along the street. Brooklyn slipped in the driver's side and put the key in the ignition.

"You dropped something," Derek was in the passenger side. Brooklyn yelped and leapt in her seat, banging her knee hard against the steering column.

"Don't do that!" She greeted him with irritation while rubbing the tender joint. "Sneaking up on a hunter: Bad idea!"

Derek watched the hunter check herself over before letting out a forceful but controlled breath. Her scent was strong, one of subtle vanilla and soft earth that blended beautifully together. A welcomed change from the odors of smoke, soot and warped wood that coated his family's house.

"I found this," he held the pendant in the center of his palm and watched as her eyes brightened to two shining pools of slate.

"Where did you find this? I didn't even know I lost it!" She plucked it up and replaced it around her neck. Brooklyn held the stone between her fingers, reminiscing of a time since past.

"I bought this in Santa Fe when I was on a case. The man said that it called out to me, that the stone waited for me."

She looked up and smiled gratefully. "Thank you for returning this."

"You're welcome," he nodded.

"Look I'm heading back to my room….Did you need a ride home or somewhere?"

Derek looked away and out the window, unsure if he did want to go home. His home had long since been devoid of life and love, ripped away from him at a young age.

"You know if you don't want to go home, you could stay with me. I mean you don't have to but you shouldn't be alone either. But it's up to you though."

* * *

><p>The Alpha watched and listened to Brooklyn and Derek in the car. It would be difficult to kill the hunter if Hale was always hanging around. But no matter as they would be apart at some point and then it would strike. It would make sure Hale was there to watch as the hunter's pretty white throat was ripped apart. It had seen the way they behaved and acted around one another. They were forming a bond and that made the Alpha uneasy. There was always power in numbers and both hunter and werewolf had proven to be worthy adversaries. No matter as neither one would stand in the way of what it wanted. Beta wolves were nothing to the Alpha as it had killed many in the past, ones who refused to partake in the right of passage into the pack. They were unworthy of such a gift anyways! But the dark haired one, Scott, had something that caught its attention.<p>

When the time came for the Rite, Scott would kill the red haired hunter…..

**Aww...Such a sweet moment... :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn carefully reviewed the file she received earlier in the day. A burger wrapper was crumpled up beside her ankle as the ice in her cup slowly melted under the heat of the meager night side stand. She chewed on the pen that rested between her teeth and lips, a habit she developed in high school and college. Markus would always gently chide her about her habit of such but Brooklyn would always shrug it off and always respond with the same answer, "At least it's not cigarettes or pot."<p>

The hunter finished the first report, noting they ruled the fire electrical but noted suspected arson beneath. On the notepad beside her Brooklyn made a comment to look up how one could devise an electrical fire.

_If the Argents were trying to be careful apparently they screwed up somewhere….._

Brooklyn was hoping to find just where and what it was the Argents did or didn't do that allowed for the authorities to come to their conclusion. She went back to the report and noticed it started in a downstairs bedroom.

_Easy access…._

She decided a trip to the Hale house would be in order but decided to do it when Derek wasn't around….if he ever left that is. Regardless once Brooklyn had something set in her mind she was going to do it.

_If he wants closure he'll have to get over any hitches he has…._

Her glasses slid down her nose but were pushed back up with a growl and a finger. With pen now tapping the notepad, her eyes went down the report but stopped when she reached the section about victims.

_11 individuals in house at time of fire…._

_1 individual survived but seriously injured and unresponsive…._

"That has to be his uncle," she whispered to herself. Brooklyn wondered where the uncle in question was at. She fired up her laptop and took the moment to stretch her arms and legs. It was then she realized she needed a shower. Tossing her glasses aside then stripping away the jeans and faded black shirt, the hunter headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Stiles and Scott hurled dirt into air and away from the site. They had to hurry before Derek appeared in his typical silent stalker manner. They never knew when or where he would appear as he seemed to appear like a ghost and vanish as such.<p>

"Scott," Stiles shined the light down on a burlap tarp about five feet below. Scott tossed the shovel aside and jumped down to pull away the flap. Both of their hearts thundered as Scott reached out and nervously tugged the cover aside.

"What the…." Scott stared down with mouth agape. Stiles felt his heart stop at what his eyes revealed. The upper half of what appeared to be a wolf staring back at them with eyes glazed over, shining with terror like they were recalling the instant moment of death. What was it that did such a thing?

Stiles sat back on the dirt pile, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. He scanned the grounds with his flashlight and stopped as the blinding beam landed on a light purple bloom.

"Dude check it out," Scott looked up, "Do you know what that is?"

"No," Scott shook his head. Was he supposed to know what that little purple flower was?

"It's wolfsbane," Stiles answered. His tone was one of a teacher who expected his student to know the answer. He scurried towards the plant and noticed something attached to the stem. Scott watched as his friend traced the line, discovering more wolfsbane and observing a circular pattern beginning to emerge.

"What the Hell is it?"

Stiles shook his head but something told him to look back inside the pit. With shaky hands he trained the light back on the body unaware of the nasty surprise that awaited him.

".God."

Where a wolf once was now the upper half of a young woman's body rested. Her hair was jet black but dull from the dirt and rocks that acted as her grave. Her skin was bluish and pale from Death's cold scythe.

The boys felt panic washing over them as they dropped the flashlight and raced for the safety of Stiles' Jeep.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn stepped out with steam billowing around her. She was draped in a towel and relaxed all over. Now she could tackle more research before facing Derek. The hunter froze midway down the narrow walkway, sensing she wasn't alone. Silently slipping a hand in her bag, the gun was greeted with warm skilled fingers. Brooklyn tried peering through the mirror, hoping to catch a glimpse of her unwelcomed guest. She couldn't see who it was as the dresser and stand blocked her line of sight. With gun cocked and ready, the hunter took a deep breath and counted to three.<p>

_One….Two….Three…._

She leapt from her hiding place with gun aimed at the intruder, but quickly realized who was sitting in the chair. Derek calmly sat reviewing her notes and the file that was on her bed. His expression revealed nothing as he slowly looked up.

"Do you not know how to knock! I could've killed you!"

"What are you doing digging around this?" He replaced the file on the stand. "What are you hoping to learn Brooklyn?"

"Hoping to find you closure and more proof of the Argents' role in it," Brooklyn defended her actions. His voice cut through her blood like a sharp sheet of ice. "You wanted my help and this is what I do. Sometimes I have to get my hands dirty when I'm looking for gold."

Derek felt his anger trying to take over. A part of him, the lonely hurt and scared side, was elated someone would do something like this for him. But the other, the cold angry side, was enraged that someone, especially a hunter, was rifling through his family's past. It was the latter that won control.

"Derek," Brooklyn started to say but he pinned her against wall, not caring if the towel that concealed her body fluttered to the floor. His nails protruded into her neck, causing Brooklyn to cry out in pain. "Please stop….you're hurting me…"

Her face was pressed against the smooth green wallpaper, suppressing the tear that rolled down her face. Derek could hear her heart racing out of control as the subtle hints of copper darted along his nose. The hunter's blood snapped him out from the trance and Derek stared in horror at what he had done. As he stood back, Derek noticed the hunter stood shivering against the wall, naked and frightened at what had transpired.

"Friends help out friends…."

She turned and slid to the floor, sobbing partly in pain and in shock. The hunter hugged her knees tight to her chest, appearing more like a frightened child than a skilled hunter. Guilt overwhelmed Derek as he stumbled back and out of the room, saying nothing as he raced for his car. He wanted to get away from there, to escape the pained expression he had brought upon his friend's face.

_Friend! _

Brooklyn called him her friend and he reacted like a rabid dog! He could've killed her! Even now as he sat in his car the quiet sobs haunted his hearing. Derek never had a true friend he could rely on growing up as he was always weary of others even when they showed the slightest amount of kindness or compassion. He wanted to go back in and apologize for what he did but she probably didn't want to see him now. Probably would try to kill him if he dared to show his face.

He pulled away and back towards his house, silently hoping she didn't hate him.

Brooklyn wrapped the towel back around her body and staggered towards the door. She locked the bolt, chain and knob then rigged a nasty welcoming gift for anyone who tried to break in. The hunter held up a hand, noticing it was shaking like a leaf in a storm. She swept her hair aside, feeling the four angry puncture wounds that tore through her skin. Brooklyn winced as she dabbed a finger across each one. They burned into her flesh, refusing to let her forget what the werewolf had done. The hunter leaned against the counter and fiercely gripped the edges until her knuckles were white as the counter. Tears streamed down her burning cheeks as she felt herself relenting to the emotions.

* * *

><p>Derek paced what has once been his bedroom. His bare feet disturbed the dust that settled on the creaking floorboards as he paced around the room.<p>

_She was trying to help me….._

_She saw me as a friend….._

_I'm alone once again…..Better this way anyways!_

He shook aside the guilt and remorse, focusing on the Alpha that was still out there. He could take it on! He knew he could! He could do it without anyone else's help! Derek paused and looked down towards his hands, noticing the dried blood that rested beneath his fingernails; Brooklyn's dried blood.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn finished dressing the wounds, content they were as cleaned and covered as they were going to get. She was in her sleep pants and shirt, better than a flimsy hotel towel anyways. She didn't regret what she was doing only regretted that Derek had found out. The hunter lifted her shirt to look at the stitches on her side, finding they were close to coming out.<p>

_This one will match the other side….._

She replaced the shirt and popped a sleeping pill, knowing she wouldn't sleep on her own tonight. Brooklyn wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to Derek right away, as she was fearful for the first time in a long time. Fearful he may hurt or kill her for hashing up old wounds. But then again she had to rip away old scabs of her family's past if she wanted to take down the Argents. It hurt like a bitch but she knew it wouldn't be in vain. And finding out the truth about the Hale fire wouldn't be in vain either.

The hunter settled in and flipped the lamp beside her bed. The pill was kicking in faster than she thought and soon was whisked away into a deep sedated slumber. As Brooklyn slept between the warm comfortable sheets, a shadow loomed outside the window.

Derek watched as the hunter slept, listening to the slow but rhythmic beating of her heart. Perhaps it was time to open up and face his own painful past.

**Next update soon...Remember the more reviews recieved the quicker updates appear... :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>The next morning found the hunter on an intense run. Her feet pounded furiously against the damp pavement, perhaps hoping to cleanse the body of last night's ills. The iPod streamed the sweet sounds of Judas Priest as that modern teeny bopper crap grated on her nerves, especially that whiny kid Justin Bieber. God how he ever got a recording contract was beyond her realm of comprehension!<p>

The sun was peeking over the trees as Brooklyn reached the corner at the edge of downtown and chased away the lingering traces of fog. Her body flourished as beads of sweat trickled down her face and chest, quickly coating her skin in a fine sheen. The tape remained plastered to the back of her neck, protecting the fresh wounds left behind from the previous night. Brooklyn remained unsure about Derek at this point, especially after his display of violence towards her. She was still rattled to say least as the image of his feral eyes burned in the back of her mind. It was the cold hatred that scared her the most, the deep reaching rage that briefly but prominently dominated his beautiful depths. Yet she also felt sympathy for Derek somewhere between the tears and sobs of anguish.

_If he wants my help so damn bad then he can come to me!_

As the hunter rounded the corner, her carefree thoughts came to a dead halt along with her feet. The squad car had pulled up with Sheriff Stalinsky escorting Derek, who was cuffed. What the Hell was going on!

Brooklyn watched in horror as the spiky haired werewolf was led up the steps towards the station. Her heart dropped at the sight and could only watch from a distance. People walked around and by her, ignoring the red haired woman standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Some rudely brushed by while a few went around without uttering a word.

Derek turned his head as a breeze carried her scent his way. He watched as Brooklyn subconsciously put a hand to the back of her neck and let it stay there for a moment. His sharp sight caught the stunned expression frozen upon her features before the door swung open blocking his eyes from hers. A horn blaring in the distance knocked Brooklyn from her trance and the hunter sprinted back to the hotel.

She hurried and showered then threw on the last clean pair of jeans and shirt she had in her bag then raced towards the jail.

* * *

><p>Derek was stretched out on the lumpy cot, staring up towards the ceiling. His hands were folded behind his head as silence was his only companion. He listened to the flurry of activity outside the door; some related to his incarceration while others conducted the daily routines and business of operating the county jail. The deafening silence was interrupted by the sound of the door opening up alerting Derek to the presence of another. He didn't look up as it was probably another deputy or some other lackey doing the menial work for the sheriff. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath but held his breath at the familiar scent.<p>

"Brooklyn," he sat up to see the hunter standing before the bars. Her hands were lightly wrapped around them as she contemplated his situation. Her wound from Argent's arrow was almost completely healed as the scent of dried blood and skin radiated from her side. But the marks he left behind were fresh and deep.

"I don't know why I'm here," she sighed, "Considering what you did."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "My anger got the best of me."

"Is this how you thank people for trying to help you? I didn't do anything that any average person couldn't do. What you did….." Sadness echoed in her voice.

She stopped and looked at her hands then lifted one towards the gauze and tape on her neck.

"What you did…." She started to say.

"Was wrong," he finished. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. You've been the closest thing to a friend that I have and I destroyed that."

"Not quite," she offered a speck of hope, "You didn't rip my arm off so I'm not mad enough to the point that I would rather see you rot in these wonderful accommodations."

Derek continued looking at the hunter though his eyes softened around the edges. After what he did to her, Brooklyn came. She was concerned about him. He lifted up and off the horrid bedding and slowly approached. Her heart remained calm and steady despite being so close to him. Did he dare allow himself to hope they mend their fractured bond? Yes, yes he would.

"So what happened?" Her demeanor changed to one of a concerned companion. She didn't let her eyes avert from his pleading stare.

"Sheriff showed up at my house and arrested me for murdering my sister."

"Whoa wait what? Murder? Says who!"

"Scott and Stiles called the police. They found her remains buried on the property."

Brooklyn bitterly laughed and shook her head, clearly not shocked by this revelation. She needed to pay Stiles and Scott a little visit after this.

"They just don't give up do they?" She looked up with sorrow in her eyes. "I swear those two like doing this crap just to piss us off. Well I suppose I should pay Stiles and Scott a little visit then."

She watched as Derek returned to the uneven hard cot but never took his eyes away from hers. She wasn't going to forgive him right away for what he did but she couldn't just leave him hanging like this either.

_You won't be in there for long…._

* * *

><p>Brooklyn waited after school for the Dynamic Duo to emerge. With Derek locked up she couldn't get a good trace on the Alpha. But then again the Alpha had been silent the last few days which worried the hunter to no end. She knew it was still out there, watching and listening.<p>

"Who's that?" Allison pointed towards Brooklyn. Stiles and Scott traded anxious glances as Allison caught the nervous exchange.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," the boys exclaimed. "No," Scott said in a lower calmer tone. "She's Stiles'….cousin! Yeah that's it! She's Stiles' cousin."

"Oh," Allison shrugged. "Well there's my dad," she kissed Scott then hurried towards Argent who was waiting in the SUV. He didn't miss his foe standing in the parking lot.

"Okay so we have a hot crazy stalker," Stiles nodded. "Go get her Scott!"

Brooklyn tapped her fingers along her arm as the boys dragged their feet towards the hunter.

"Well well well….If it isn't the rat patrol," she noted sarcastically. "What the Hell are you two doing? Murder? Really? You two geniuses think Derek killed his sister?"

"We know he did," Stiles challenged the hunter.

"Okay Gilligan one more comment from you and I'm gonna bury you six feet under."

"Whatever," Stiles rolled his eyes but before he could look back he felt his body connecting with the side of his Jeep. A strong feminine hand was firmly wrapped around his neck, allowing for him to breathe.

"You think this is funny? Derek didn't do anything and I need him."

"Need him? Oh no….no…ewww! Gross!" Stiles cringed in anticipation of a lifetime of nightmares.

"Is that all you think about! Wait don't answer that," she stepped back. "Then again this is probably the first time you've been touched by a girl am I right?"

The smirk crossed her lips as Stiles stuttered. If the crazy hot hunter only knew…..

Brooklyn turned to Scott and waited for him to say something snide. He could feel her eyes boring down on his as they stood there.

"As for you," she started in on the other teen, "You need to wake up! This isn't a game! Lives are at stake here! I need Derek's help as he needs mine and you two doing something so idiotic as this may have put more people in danger!"

"Hey I didn't ask for this!" Scott fired back.

"Oh here we go….The 'Oh whoa is me' card," Brooklyn flung her hands up. "Are you that ignorant or that stupid? If you want to live through this, you need Derek and you need me. Oh and by the way….You really should consider sitting out Saturday's game."

* * *

><p>Jackson heard bits of the conversation between the hunter and teens. Clearly she was angry about something but what? He had heard something about needing Derek and her but that was all he could get. And based on what she did to Stiles, the woman wasn't one to be jerked around. Jackson had laughed when he saw the woman pin Stiles to the Jeep. He swore Stiles was gonna cry like a girl right then and there!<p>

He followed her across the lot, pretending to be heading towards his own car. His eyes went sideways to see where she went and kept a good distance so not to arouse suspicion. Whatever it was he was taking for lacrosse, Jackson was determined to find out and expose Scott McCall as the fraud that he was.

Brooklyn knew the taller blonde teen was following her. It was a rookie mistake most made when trying to keep tabs on her. She had seen him a few other times before and based on the car and clothes he had she correctly deduced he was that popular athletic boy everyone wanted to be. The one with the best clothes and hottest car on the lot that everyone was envious over. Well she was about to teach him a lesson in trailing a hunter.

Jackson watched as she stopped at the black Charger and hopped in. He was impressed by the woman's choice in vehicles but focused on what he was following her for. She sat in the car and fiddled around on her phone.

_Come on pretty boy….._

Brooklyn caught his reflection in her mirror. She had to wait a few more seconds as he crept closer towards her car. Oh how she wished she had a camera for this one.

Jackson crept closer to her car which was the next one over. His attention was trained on the car, waiting for her to move. His nerves rattled and heart raced as he remained perched in his hiding place.

"Hey kid!" Brooklyn pounced on the teen. Jackson yelped and slammed in the car beside him, hitting his head on the door handle.

"You follow women for a living? You know in most states that's called stalking."

Jackson couldn't speak as Brooklyn towered over him. He gathered his bag and scurried away like a caged animal. Brooklyn laughed then looked down as something had been left behind. The hunter scooped it up and realized it was a class ring.

"Well what do we have here," she noted the lacrosse stick and ball on one side and the school mascot on the other. The inner side of the silver band had the name _Jackson Whittemore _engraved on it.

"Looks like I may have to pay Jackson a little visit," she tucked it in her jeans pocket then headed towards her car.

**I think Jackson's about to have a bad day... :) **


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn could only pace around her room. The hunter couldn't stay seated as she felt she had to do something, anything, to get Derek out. But what? She couldn't just walk in and demand the keys. Oh no, that would earn her a deluxe suite at the Beacon County Jail; probably right next to Derek at that. But she couldn't stand by and do nothing either; not with the Alpha still out there.<p>

_Damn those two! _

Scott was proving to be a selfish child: Not caring about the Alpha or about the hunters! Even Stiles was concerned about the Alpha and he wasn't a hunter or a werewolf! But then again his dad was the sheriff and he did have the inside information about the attacks. Brooklyn realized if she wanted to find out anything else she was going to have to a bit more civil towards Gilligan. None of her normal tactics would create any inroads for her but then again he was scared of her which was to her advantage.

But then there was Jackson and his annoying determination to find out what was going on. The uppity teen suspected steroids but wasn't he way out in center field on that one! Still he was getting to close and that was one loose end she had to tie up. Brooklyn paused and held the ring between her fingers, sensing an idea brewing in her mind. She would return the ring, yes, but not without a little friendly warning.

Shaking her head, she replaced the ring back in her pocket and returned to devising a way to help Derek. The lacrosse game was tomorrow and she worried Scott would shift right out in the open for everyone to see. That was the last thing they needed to happen.

Brooklyn crossed in the front of the mirror and found herself stopping to stare at the haunted face that peered back. The lines beneath her eyes were dark and deep, hollow reminders of the strain she was under. The amber specks in her grey depths were dull and listless, barely breaking through the cloudy hues. A speck of white on her neck caught the hunter's attention; it was the tape that kept her wounds concealed. The hunter felt her fingers brush along the smooth soft gauze, pausing exactly where Derek's nails had ripped her skin apart. She felt the gentle pressure against the first two marks, discovering she wasn't wincing as she had before. Brooklyn was still distraught over the whole thing but found she couldn't hate Derek for what he had done.

_I still consider him a friend….._

_I can't hate him…_

_He'll shut me out again….._

_I can't risk it…_

_I can see he wants to open up….._

_Open up to me….._

Grabbing her jacket, Brooklyn headed out the door and towards her car. She skipped down the steps and across the lot, unaware of the red SUV that was lurking nearby.

"Well look who's still in town," Brian appeared from behind his truck. Brooklyn groaned but held her ground.

"My didn't we reach deep down and finally grow a set? Did you finally get weaned of the Argent teat Brian?"

"Still just as snarky and sarcastic as ever," the brown haired hunter approached. "I see your boy toy isn't around to save you this time."

"I don't need him to kick your ass," the keys twirled on her finger. "I handed your ass to you in Florida and I can do it again. By the way, how is that rather nasty little injury healing? I would imagine sitting down isn't as painful by now."

"You know running around with a werewolf is so…..disgusting. But then again it is at your level."

"The only disgusting thing around here is you and Argent. You two being hunters is a shame upon all of us. Unlike your ancestors, mine actually used their heads and didn't shoot first then ask questions later! And something else to add: Derek is more of a human being than you douchewads will ever hope to be. At least I don't stoop to killing innocent people!"

Brooklyn watched as Brian grew angry. She knew which buttons to push though it was never difficult in achieving such. Her own anger was threatening to boil over from Brian's cheap shot at Derek. They didn't know him like she did! They did this to him!

"So did you come here to taunt me like some insecure prick or did you have something worth sharing?"

The hunter stood and watched, anticipating anything her foe would hurl her way. The taller man lunged forward but Brooklyn was ready for a fight. Her smaller body pivoted around as Brian leapt for her waist. She delivered a blow across his back, just enough to force the air out from his lungs. He landed on the pavement, stomach first, with a loud sickening thud.

"You still didn't learn. And tell Argent over there to fight his own battles instead of sending his bitch to do his dirty work," she sighed and hopped in her car. Argent got out and walked to Brian's aid. Brian had pulled himself up and against the wheel of a nearby car, groaning and wincing in pain.

"She's picked up a few new tricks," Argent helped Brian to his feet.

"She didn't like it when I brought up Derek Hale; got real defensive."

Argent pondered this, wondering if perhaps he could use this information to his advantage. An evil smile crossed his lips as he started back towards his vehicle.

* * *

><p>Derek heard the soft yet telltale footfalls coming through the station and towards the door. Brooklyn looked distressed as she made her ways towards his cell.<p>

"What happened to you?" Derek caught the anxious expression.

"Brian and Argent," she gripped the bars until her knuckles were white as sheets.

"What did they say?" He felt his anger trying to rise but suppressed it down.

"Nothing new other than I took Brian down….again."

"They got to you," the werewolf curled his fists into two tight balls.

"When Brian said running around with you was disgusting I got so angry. I told him you were more of a human being that he or Argent would ever dream of becoming. And you know what: It felt damn good saying that too because every word was true."

Derek couldn't but help to smile a little at the hunter's declaration.

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"They're running tests on Laura's body," his smile vanished in an instant.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They want to determine the cause of death," Derek's eyes betrayed him as the vulnerability peeked through once again.

"Tell me what you found that night. Please, anything that can help. I know it's hard for you Derek but you can trust me."

Brooklyn stood on the other side of the bars patiently waiting for him to answer.

"I came back looking for Laura. She was hunting the Alpha down but didn't say why."

"This was why you came back."

"Yes," Derek nodded. "I only discovered half of her. The other…."

He paused and took a deep breath. "The other was buried."

"I think I need to pay Stiles another visit," she started to leave but felt a hand shoot out and grasp around hers. Brooklyn was startled by Derek reaching out to her, let alone grabbing her hand. His intense stare compelled her to step back towards the bars.

"Watch Scott," he covered his other hand on hers. "And be careful."

"Yeah…." She slowly nodded her head.

"I can't protect you."

"If it would make you feel any better I can take down a 250 pound man with a well place punch or kick," she nervously laughed hoping it would lighten her friend up. "Okay if it would make you feel better I'll be come back later. Look I can handle myself out there."

"Not after the attack in your room," Derek shook his head. "The Alpha has your scent now. We don't know if it has a pack or not. But you and I…."

She felt her heart skip a beat but didn't know why. What the Hell was wrong with her?

"You and I we're stronger as a team."

"Yeah that's how I worked in Phoenix. Brady and I always stuck together."

"Now it's you and I."

"Right," her palms grew slick as sweat coated her palms and fingers.

_It's nothing….._

"You probably don't believe me but I'm looking out for you Brooklyn."

"I know," she smiled.

"Try to convince Scott to sit out from the game. Once the aggression takes over he's gonna shift right in front of everyone."

"Easier said than done. Maybe Stiles can convince him. At least he listens to him!"

"Go to the game," Derek instructed, "Watch him."

"Already two steps ahead of you," she briefly smiled. "I know you didn't do this. You may be a hard ass and push me to the limit sometimes but something tells me you aren't a cold blooded killer. Don't ask me what or how I know just trust me on it."

His head slowly went up and down and Brooklyn felt his hands slip closer over hers. This hunter, who was supposed to hunt his kind, saw him as a person. A living breathing human being and not some creature or monster. Brooklyn was looking beyond all of it.

"I better get going before Barney Fife returns," she pulled from his grip letting her fingers glide along his. Brooklyn thought she caught a glimpse of sadness but blinked and nothing was there.

_Must be my mind playing tricks…._

* * *

><p>Stiles heard a rapping at the door and pulled himself away from the chemistry homework that was driving him crazy. He hated empirical formulas but as long as he kept his A in the course, Coach would stay off his back. He had popped a few Adderall and felt his body rushing down the stairs and through the living room.<p>

"Coming," he hollered and reached for the knob. He twisted the brass and pulled the heavy oak door open and jumped at who waited on the other side.

"Well hello," Brooklyn greeted the startled teen.

"Oh come on! Don't' you have a ghost to trap or a vampire to stake? Do you not have a life? Are you stalking me now? Oh wow no one would believe if me if I said I was being stalked by a crazy chick!"

"You know Gilligan whining and aimless babbling is very unbecoming of you. It makes you look like your 12. And why are you so jumpy? Are you on something? Never mind I don't want to know."

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" Stiles felt his mouth rushing the words between his tongue and lips.

"One you need to settle down. Two we need to talk."

"About what! What's there to talk about now? You're a hunter. You're working with Derek. And you're insanely hot!"

Brooklyn raised her eyebrows in amusement. So the sidekick thought she was hot! And insanely hot at that! Guess the nicer gentler Brooklyn did work better.

"Oh my god I didn't just say that! Oh my god I did!"

"Thanks," Brooklyn smiled wider. "But all flattery aside we do need to talk."

Brooklyn strolled inside and eased her athletic frame on the sofa. Stiles felt awkward as he sat down in the chair and fidgeted in his seat. Now he worried she was going to put him in some sort of headlock or inverted pin. Well that may not be so bad….

"Okay I gotta ask what is with you?"

"Adderall," Stiles spat out as he bounced one knee up and down in rapid fire motion.

"Explains a lot then," Brooklyn slipped her hand in her jeans pocket and plopped Jackson's ring on the coffee table She crossed one leg over the other as her arm sprawled across the back of the couch. She looked quite at home sitting as she did. "As I said before, we have a problem."

"Who's is this?"

"Jackson Whittemore," she watched as his eyes widened into two perfect saucers. "Caught him trying to spy on me in the parking lot at the high school. He seems real interested in you two and me."

"Well maybe he's got a thing for deranged red haired chicks who like to choke people."

Her face darkened and instantly Stiles was reminded of Derek.

"You've been hanging around Derek too long. That whole eye thing is just creeping me out!"

"Are you done now? Because I'm not getting any younger here."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Look when you finally land back on Earth, convince Scott to sit out tomorrow's game."

"Can't," he shook his head, "Nope, can't; already tried."

"Then try harder," she snatched the ring back in her pocket. "And by the way….WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING!"

"Okay you screaming is scary," Stiles leapt up.

"You two called the cops on Derek! He didn't kill anyone!"

"So what you're Matlock all of a sudden?"

"Why me," she lifted her head up towards the ceiling.

"You're mad….I can understand…Uh maybe you should go."

"Or what? You'll call Daddy?" She jumped over the couch, cornering Stiles against the wall. She held his face in her hands, getting good and close to his face and spoke in a low calm tone. Her breath greeted his skin sending tiny shivers down his back.

"Now listen closely as I am only going to say this once: Convince Scott to sit out. Say or do anything that will get him to change his mind."

Stiles stuttered and shook as her lips were just millimeters from his. ".Understand?"

"Yes," he squeaked.

"Good," she playfully raked her fingers across his head. Stiles couldn't move as his legs had turned to Jell-O. This was way better than being in the same room as Lydia Martin!

**For my Stiles fans a little fun time...For my Derek/Brooklyn fans...A little sweetness...And yes Brian is a hunter on TW...He was at the gas station in Epi 3**

**THANK YOU AGAIN EVERYONE! Your reviews so make my days much better! The more that arrive, the more I update!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Jackson headed out the door, ready for another rather fulfilling night with Lydia. The game was tomorrow and there was no way in Hell Scott McCall was going to show him up! He was so close to finding out what Scott was doing to improve his game in such dramatic fashion until he was caught. He knew the woman had something to do with it, she had to!<p>

His thoughts kept him preoccupied as he didn't see Brooklyn relaxed against his car. It wasn't until Jackson looked up and saw her standing there.

"Hey get off my car!"

Brooklyn simply stared at him. Her expression never wavered or indicated any hint of change as the enraged teen stormed towards her.

_Yep pretty boy…..Ugly attitude….._

"Are you deaf? Get off my car!"

"I heard you the first time," Brooklyn smirked. "I don't take orders from over privileged pretty boys who are compensating for something."

"You're that woman from the parking lot."

"Quite the astute one," she nodded. "Listen, Jackson, is it? I don't know what you're trying to prove but whatever it is you're wrong."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"So what would you call sneaking around and following me? I would call it stalking myself."

"What do you want? I don't have to listen to some lower class…."

Brooklyn reached out and slammed the taller teen against the side of his car. Jackson was stunned, unable to speak as she pinned her forearm against his chest.

"Now you listen to me you sanctimonious, insecure brat," she got within the teen's face. Jackson's eyes widened at the hunter's strength. "You may think you can push people around because you have money to throw around but I can see right through you. So I'm gonna say this politely one time: Leave Scott and Stiles alone."

Brooklyn released Jackson then quietly took a step back. She watched as he absently rubbed the place where her arm was pressed against his chest. The hunter hoped the teen would take her warning seriously and avoid the two but suspected otherwise. She retrieved the ring and studied in the light before tossing it over.

"Here, you forgot this," he caught the ring with ease. As she turned to walk away, the hunter's vision blurred as her head started spinning like a violent wind. Brooklyn grasped the sides of her head and fought to stay standing but felt her knees begin to buckle then give way. Her body crumpled into a ball of shivering flesh and clothing on the damp dark sidewalk. The marks on the back of her neck burned deeper into her body, bleeding through the thick square that dared to cover them.

Jackson watched as Brooklyn rolled back and forth upon the concrete, making no effort to off her aid. What if she had something contagious? What if she was a mental case? He stepped backwards and around his car, putting distance between him and the hunter. The car sped away leaving Brooklyn to suffer on the quiet dim street. It felt as if her entire body was being engulfed by the very flames of Hell!

_What the Hell's happening to me!_

Her heart raced to the brink of threatening to burst from her chest as she struggled against the searing pain that washed over her body. Her hand went around the back of her neck and found the marks to be scorching like the desert sun. The pain coursed throughout her body, paralyzing every nerve and fiber it scorched. Her breathing turned shallow and rapid and felt as if every breath she took would be her last. Brooklyn felt something warm and wet plaster her shirt against her skin as beads of sweat poured over her back and arms. Did she have a fever? Were the marks infected! Was she going to die?

The heaviness settled over her body as two hazy figures rushed towards her.

* * *

><p>Derek could sense something was wrong.<p>

The sudden sensation had slammed his body like a hurricane as he lay upon the lumpy jail cot.

"Brooklyn," his lips uttered the hunter's name. He knew she was in distress but how extreme or deep he didn't know. The werewolf found himself pacing around the room like the caged animal he felt he was. He felt the anger rising from the depths of his body but stomped it down before he could shift. Derek had to remain calm but the overwhelming anxiety that was claiming control was becoming more and more difficult to ignore. His thoughts went over and over back to the night he left his mark in her neck. While he felt some remorse for what he did another part did not. The other part, the animal side, held a dark sense of satisfaction over what had occurred. Though the human side of him was thankful for the friend he had in the hunter, he couldn't ignore the thing that was his nature either.

_How am I going to tell her? _

_Will she hate me?_

_I hope she doesn't…_

_Because I do care about her…._

* * *

><p>Brooklyn groaned and stirred on the bed, struggling to hear the muffled voices. They seemed so close yet so far away, like being stuck in a tunnel that never ended.<p>

"Dude she's waking up. How did you know where she was?"

"I could smell her."

"I don't wanna touch her again. What if she's contagious? I mean those marks on her neck looked all infected! What if she's dying?"

The low rumble in Brooklyn's chest alerted Scott and Stiles to her coming around.

"Brooklyn," Scott dropped to the side of the bed. "Brooklyn…"

The hunter opened her eyes and slowly looked around the room. She couldn't see her hair was matted to her forehead or that the boys had stripped her down and hastily threw a blanket over her.

"Derek….." she muttered. "Derek…."

"Is still in jail," Scott finished her words. "What happened to your neck?"

"Derek….Derek grabbed me and his claws…. Collapsed on sidewalk….Jackson…"

"Jackson! What does Jackson have to do with it?" Scott looked to Stiles who shrugged his shoulders.

"You have to…watch….him…."

"Okay you need to sleep," Scott shook his head.

"No….Listen," she begged and gripped his wrist in her hand.

"She's talking crazy," Stiles backed away, "She's like checked out! Went bye bye! Gone cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs!"

"Stiles will you shut up!"

"Please go see Derek….Please…." she begged the teen. "He knows…."

"Knows what Brooklyn?" Scott didn't understand.

"Marks," she exhaled.

Scott tilted her up and noticed how the claw marks were a bright angry red. He quickly snapped a photo of them before carefully laying her back down. The hunter had lost consciousness once again and Scott turned to Stiles.

"Stay here with her," he pointed towards the bed.

"No way I'm going with you!"

"Stiles, she can't be left her alone! Look at her! I don't exactly think Derek's gonna be too thrilled if anything happens to her! "

The last thing Scott wanted at that moment was dealing with an angry werewolf, an angry werewolf that could easily rip him and Stiles to shreds.

"All you have to do is just be sure nothing happens okay?"

"Fine," Stiles huffed and flung his body in the chair with arms folded tightly across his chest. He shook his head and stared at the wall as Scott hurried out towards the jail.

* * *

><p>Derek's eyes shot open as he sensed Scott standing by the bars.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" The teen demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"Brooklyn is all sick and sweaty and ranting about marks on her neck. We found her on the sidewalk delirious and these were on her neck," he shoved his phone between the bars, letting Derek see the consequences of his actions. They had turned into a deeper flush of crimson as the edges were a light flush.

"She said you knew," Scott added. "What does that mean? What did you do to her!"

"I was angry," Derek answered bluntly.

"I'm not buying it! You've been hiding things from me since day one! Damn it tell me what these marks mean!"

"You wanna know? Fine, I'll tell you," Derek rushed to the bars with eyes flashing yellow. "When a werewolf marks a human like that it means they're a part of his or her pack."

"What?" Scott took a step back.

"Brooklyn's a part of my family, my pack."

"You bit her!" Scott accused the older werewolf.

"No," Derek shook his head, "It just means no other wolf can touch her."

Derek didn't mention to Scott that when the opposite sex was marked it could also mean they were making their intended mate known to other wolves. He knew Scott would tell Brooklyn making things uneasy once again. He couldn't risk having her retreating from him again. He felt stronger with the hunter by his side, watching him as he watched her. Brooklyn offered an anchor for him as he was an anchor for her.

**Okay I wanted to post something as I missed doing it last night. I hope everyone is still reading as the reviews have slipped a little. For those of you wanting these two to get together - I am bringing them together as I have said before I am doing a follow up. I figured I would slip in a few things a little early ;) Please let me know how I am doing my lovely readers!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Stiles kept playing with his hat, hoping the distraction would take his mind away from the sleeping hunter just a few feet away. Why did he always get stuck with her? Even as she lay unconscious and shivering under the blanket, the hunter looked as if her eyes would suddenly flash open then she would leap off the bed just before pinning him against the wall or some other hard flat surface. His texts to Scott had gone ignored, only infuriating Stiles even more. But then again Scott was his best friend and with the hunters not going anywhere anytime too soon, he needed someone he could turn to.<p>

"Derek….."

Stiles looked up as the hunter's head jerked side to side. For the last several hours she had been calling out the werewolf's name then go still on the bed. He wasn't about to go any closer towards the hunter as the blanket slipped down the over the foot of the bed exposing the scantily clad body. Sweat drenched through the comforter and pillowcase as her vibrant copper locks were dull and lifeless. The dark outline grew beneath her as the sweat continued to soak through the comforter and blankets. Stiles found he couldn't but help to feel sorry for her as he found himself retrieving the blanket and covering her back up.

"The things I do for Scott," he grumbled. Stiles texted Scott again hoping this time he would respond.

* * *

><p>Scott finally looked down towards his phone eyeing the message across the screen.<p>

_Get your butt back here now! Brooklyn not doing so good!_

"What is it?" Derek gripped the bars tighter.

"Brooklyn's getting worse. What's going to happen to her?"

"A mark can affect different people in different ways. Some don't feel anything while others…" he paused as the thought of the hunter fighting it alone made Derek's blood run cold.

"While others what!" Scott demanded.

"They get very very ill alright? But they always make it through."

"Well tell that to Brooklyn," Scott yelled in the werewolf's face. Derek's faced hardened and eyes became chillingly dangerous as his hand fisted Scott's shirt.

"She is going to survive this," his voice rumbled like thunder. "But she's vulnerable." The last word rolled off his tongue.

"Stiles is with her."

"That's really reassuring," Derek was sarcastic in his response to Scott's solution.

"At least someone's with her!"

"Until she comes out of it, the Alpha can kill her. Brooklyn can't fight!"

"Well I can't babysit all night!"

"Well clearly I can't thanks to you and Stiles."

Scott took two steps back, just beyond Derek's reach. His eyes reverted to the calm green once again but Scott knew better than to look at the surface.

"Not my fault what you did," the teen threw back. His phone vibrated once again as Stiles had sent a panicked text.

_HELP! She's trying to attack me! Locked in bathroom!_

Scott shot off leaving Derek alone once again.

* * *

><p>Stiles pushed his body against the door as Brooklyn rammed her body against the door. He hoped Scott would now be on his way after sending his S.O.S out.<p>

"You're going to pay for what you did!"

"You're crazy Brooklyn! No scratch that you're beyond crazed!"

"Once I get this door open you're dead Brian!"

"Oh my god she's out in left field! Scott get your ass out here!"

Stiles had reached the bathroom seconds before the delusional hunter could carry out whatever her feverish mind and body had planned for him. She repeatedly called him Brian and yelled about she was going to kill him after what he had done. Who the Hell was Brian and what had he done? This girl had issues!

"Damn it Brian!" Brooklyn continued to howl on the other side. Her skin was tinged with pink as the fever continued to rage throughout her body. Her hands twisted and jerked hard at the door as she hollered and wailed like an angry banshee. Her skin glowed softly against the cool lighting, deceptive of the fact her body was on fire.

"Brooklyn!" Scott blocked the hunter's path. The hunter spun around with madness in her eyes.

"Brooklyn you're sick," Scott raised a hand before him. "The marks on your neck are making you sick."

"You're lying!" She wildly pointed a finger towards him. "You're with Brian!"

"No," Scott shook his head. "Derek knows you're sick okay?"

"Derek…." At the mention of his name Brooklyn immediately went quiet and slumped against the wall. Scott grabbed the blanket and draped it over her shoulders. She swept a sweaty hand across her face then looked around as confusion and delirium remained in place.

"Where am I?" She peered through narrow eyes towards the teen.

"You're in your hotel room," Scott carefully reminded the hunter. "You're sick."

"I…..I….I don't remember anything," Brooklyn rubbed the back of her neck feeling the marks burning against her touch.

"You were in front of Jackson's house," Brooklyn stared blankly. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Telling Jackson to leave you and Stiles alone."

"Why did you do that!"

"He's snooping around Scott. He may find out about you then what? How are you going to explain it to Allison? Her father is a hunter, my worst enemy."

Stiles emerged from the bathroom, shaken but alright. Brooklyn lifted her head up and greeted the agitated teen with shame in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You need help! You were like on the verge of turning green and sprouting muscles!"

Brooklyn was silent to his words. Her mind and body were greatly depleted of energy as the fever had sapped every ounce of strength she possessed.

"Wow okay you smell," Stiles waved a hand across his nose. "Like seriously you reek of sweat and something somewhere between death and…."

"Zip it Gilligan," she answered weakly.

"Maybe we should go," Stiles started towards the door.

"We can't leave her here like this," Scott pulled him back.

"Wait are you kidding me? Dude she was rabid! Total foaming at the mouth!"

"We can't leave her here like this," Scott repeated.

"So what you wanna babysit a freaking hunter! What if she decides to check out again? But this time she doesn't check back in!"

"Derek said she'll get better," Scott reassured him.

"Oh yeah like you should trust him!"

"Look will you just stay here with her? I'll tell your dad you're staying the night with me okay? He'll buy it. Then tomorrow we'll worry about what to do."

Stiles wearily eyed the hunter as she had passed back out. Her necklace shined from between the gap in the blanket as the light hit her body just right, a stark contrast to the dull listless appearance of her skin and hair.

"Fine," Stiles relented, "Fine I'll babysit her! But this is the last time!"

"Thanks," Scott smiled.

"Yeah yeah," Stiles waved his hands and shook his head in annoyance.

* * *

><p>It killed Derek he couldn't be there. Instead he was a guest of the Beacon County Sheriff's Department, compliments of Stiles and Scott. He had never marked anyone before and always made it a point not to. His mind could only imagine what the hunter was suffering through. From what Scott had told him Brooklyn was going through the gauntlet of symptoms. By now the delirium had to have set in as the fever would still be coursing through her body. But what concerned him the most was how he would break it to her that his marks were more or less a branding for his kind. Would she hate him? Would she be accepting of what he said?<p>

The scenarios played out in his mind over and over as he closed his eyes and listened to the flurry of activity beyond the wall. The sheriff was awaiting the medical examiner's report on the remains found on his family's property. Derek knew they wouldn't find anything incriminating against him but then again humans weren't always the smartest or quickest animals either. But Brooklyn believed him. The look in her eyes, the nonjudgmental, sympathetic expression read like a book for the werewolf.

_She believes me….She's my friend…._

The one thought that seemed to creep into mind was would she trust him after she learned the truth. Well he was determined to make sure she didn't once he was out of this iron cage.

* * *

><p>"Okay if you even look at me funny I'm outta here," Stiles looked towards Brooklyn. She continued to rest as the teen had begrudgingly agreed to keep an eye on her. Luckily he had popped a few Adderall before agreeing to this crazy plan of Scott's as mindlessly flipped through the channels while bouncing his knee. It was the only thing keeping him from going to stir crazy. His continued darting towards the clocking, watching as it dragged the seconds forward as if it was doing so to drive the teen insane. He didn't notice the flashing slate eyes studying his every move.<p>

Brooklyn had emerged from her feverish sleep but gave no inkling to the teen. Her keen eyes followed his agitated movements from beneath the covers then swept around the room. Scott was gone.

_Lovely….I'm stuck with neurotic Gilligan….._

She could sense the flames of fever licking over her body though not as severe as before. Perhaps it had been broken of its dominance over her body, leaving behind the exhausted weak body in its wake. The offensive smell of sweat and body odor filled her senses from beneath the comforting embrace of the blanket. Brooklyn wanted to get up but couldn't muster the strength to move her arms and legs.

_What did Derek do to me?_

"Stiles," she meekly called out. Stiles turned his head then back but immediately snapped it back.

"Oh wow…You're awake…."

The moment of silence was awkward between the two as Stiles wasn't sure to say. He didn't want to go near her but the heavy emotions swirling in her eyes slowly convinced him otherwise.

"I don't know what I did to you but I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You only charged at the bathroom door like a raging bull while screaming the name Brian at me."

"I'm sorry okay? I wouldn't do something like that to you. I don't even remember you and Scott finding me."

"You smell," Stiles spat out.

"Gee thanks," Brooklyn lifted her chin up and over edge of the blanket. "So what you're my babysitter now? Did Derek put you up to this?"

"No, Scott did," Stiles sighed.

"Great," she sighed, "My life rests in the hands of the Dynamic Duo."

Brooklyn looked around then back at Stiles who was fidgeting with his fingers. She really wanted to get a shower but would need help getting there. The hunter took a deep breath knowing she wasn't too thrilled about what she was going to ask.

"Can you help me take a shower?"

Stiles' mouth dropped open. Had she just asked what he thought she did? She needed his help taking a shower? Thank you Scott! Anything she had done earlier was quickly forgiven!

"Yes," his voice squeaked. Brooklyn flung the blanket aside and allowed Stiles to slip an arm around her waist as they staggered towards the bathroom together. Stiles thought he was in a dream as his fingers touched the toned slick side followed by the the heat of her body pressed dependently against him. This was way better than being in the same room with Lydia Martin! Hands down!

Brooklyn didn't want to think what was going through his mind as they reached the bathroom.

**I am going to do a oneshot of Stiles daydreaming about Brooklyn...I had to put this in as even as she's ill they still go back and forth! Next up...The big game!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>It wasn't what Stiles had pictured.<p>

He sat on the toilet with hands cupping his face while Brooklyn languished in the shower. When she asked for help, he thought she meant something entirely different! Maybe washing her back for her or at the very least getting to see her in the shower! But no, Stiles was left to sit out as the sounds of rushing water only twisted the knife a little deeper in his back. But he could let his mind wander….

"Stiles," Brooklyn peeked her head out from the curtain. "Can you hand me that towel?" A dripping hand pointed towards the oversized towel just out of her reach. Stiles snatched the towel and handed it over, hoping to see just a peek. But the frosted blue prevented his wandering eye from catching a precious glimpse.

_Story of my life!_

"Thanks," she vanished behind the curtain then stepped out with baby blue clinging to her body. Brooklyn had been in tighter pinches before but this certainly ranked up there in strangeness factors. She felt the weight of Stiles' leery eyes looking her body up and down. Brooklyn knew he was a teenager and yes he had rampaging hormones. But she had no choice in help and had to carry on like she always did.

"So….so how are you feeling?" Stiles sat on the chair and played with his hat.

"Better," she nodded. "Thanks for asking. But would you close your eyes so I can change?"

Stiles covered his eyes with one hand, letting his fingers part ever so slightly. Such a typical teenager move! Brooklyn hurried and dried her body before letting the towel slide towards the floor. Stiles suppressed a gasp as he caught the backside of the hunter's naked body. She had a tattoo on the small of her back, a pentagram that was right side up. He made a note to look that up. Stiles continued watching Brooklyn until the tank top slipped over her upper torso. The mirror had provided a rather nice view of the front end: Her upper body and abs were toned and solid, just right for a woman her size. The tiny cuts and ripples moved like tiny waves as her body flexed and moved. Light black jacket to match.

_So much better…..Lydia has nothing on this chick! Please don't let Derek know about this!_

"Okay," she turned around now dressed in jeans with dark grey tank top and light jacket to match.

"Where are you going?" Brooklyn gathered her keys and popped a few Tylenol before giving an answer.

"To the jail," she grabbed her bag. "And you are coming with me."

* * *

><p>Derek looked up to see Brooklyn standing across the bars. Her skin was paler than he remembered but could smell the sickness coming off her.<p>

"What's happening to me Derek?"

Derek didn't miss her questioning stare, knowing she deserved the truth. It's what friends did after all.

"That night in the hotel room, I marked you."

"You marked me?" Alarm filled her voice. "What does that mean?"

"No other wolf can touch you or claim you even as a human."

"So what you hiked your leg on me is that it?"

"No," Derek shook his head. "You're a part of my pack, my family now. Some wolf packs have humans who are never bitten but stay with the pack for life."

"Okay I can live with that," she nodded.

"But there's more," Derek interrupted. "If a wolf marks someone from the opposite sex it could also mean he or she has selected their intended mate."

Brooklyn stepped back until she was against the wall. Derek heard her heart begin to pound as her eyes filled with shock. Mate? Had Derek intentionally done this knowing what it meant? Had he lied to her?

"Brooklyn please let me explain," he gripped the bars. "I know you're a hunter but there are things about werewolves you may not know about."

"Really?" She wanted to run but didn't and instead moved closer towards him.

"Yes," he nodded. "The wolf part of me is different from my human side. Instinct drives it and…."

"So what you're saying is that the wolf side pushed you to do this?"

"I can't control what it wants," he sadly shook his head. "When I was angry with you, that side of me came out. When I realized what I did I could only hope you wouldn't hate me."

"I'm not sure what to say," she dared to step up to the bars and rest her hands over his.

"We share a bond," Derek continued. "The bond will only strengthen between us from here on end even if you're human. The bond is severed when one dies."

"But what about the wolf side? The side that did this?"

"It won't rest until it has what it wants."

"So should I carry mace with me when you shift?"

"No," Derek shook his head. "But it will become harder for me to suppress it as the urge to mate grows. At some point it will win out."

"But you're my friend. What happens if…."

"When the wolf side wins out it will come for you."

Brooklyn closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool smooth metal. She was bonded to Derek until the day she died, human or otherwise. At least no other wolf could try anything which was a huge plus in her book. But the part that frightened her was the day when the wolf side would break free….

It was a lot for the hunter to take in.

"I'm sorry," Derek whispered. "I never meant for it to happen."

She felt his hands slip through the bars and lightly rub the back of her neck. Derek heard the quiet sigh as the tense muscles slowly relaxed against his touch.

"There's something else you need to know," he rested his forehead on the top of her head. "You may experience some….changes."

"Like what?" The panic returned to her voice. Derek kept her against the bars but didn't let their bodies part.

"Sometimes pack members share things: thoughts, emotions, dreams…."

"Which explained why you knew I was sick," it made sense for the hunter.

"Yes," Derek nodded. "Pack members are close to one another."

"Then why couldn't I sense what you were thinking or feeling?"

"It may take time," Derek slowly drawled. "Or it may come on all of a sudden."

"Argent won't know will he?"

"No," Derek was thankful for that. "It's only psychological at first. Argent won't see anything different."

"Good," she nodded. "Because I get the feeling he's gonna be at the game tomorrow."

Despite what Brooklyn had been put through the last week, she was still determined to keep tabs on Scott. Since he was dating Argent's daughter he knew both would be there.

"Have they told you anything about what they found?"

"Not yet but the medical examiner is supposed to send the report over tomorrow. They won't find anything."

The confidence in his voice brought little comfort to Brooklyn's ears.

"I hope so," she sighed. "I can't track this Alpha alone. It knows I'm here and probably knows we're working together."

"Probably," Derek knew the hunter was in further danger with the Alpha along with Argent and the other hunters gunning for her as well.

"You should rest though. You're still weak….."

"Right," she stepped back and lifted her eyes towards his. No traces of blue were breaking through the soulful shade of green as his human side was in full control. "Besides I don't know how much longer Stiles can distract his dad for me."

"You're working with Stiles?" Jealousy underlined his tone.

"Scott decided to run off again," she shook her head in disgust. "He takes the fact he's a werewolf now so negatively. Sometimes I wish I could hear and see like you do and I know hunters who would kill for the abilities you have. Besides Stiles helped me get here so don't be too hard on him."

"Right," Derek maintained his calm demeanor for the hunter's sake. She was only a friend after all and so what if Stiles was there….alone….with her. Brooklyn was bound to him yes but she was still human. But the mark was the first step. When it happened, the wanton sexual rage would be unleashed upon the hunter. The wolf side would emerge and the hunter would be taken, marked in a deeper more intimate way before he would rip into the tender warm flesh, making her his forever.

_I have to keep it from taking over…._

_I have to be a friend to her…._

Stiles opened the door catching the awkward embrace between Brooklyn and Derek. He felt as if he had walked in on the pair making out or something.

"Hello Stiles," Derek coolly greeted the teen.

"I'll be at that game tomorrow," she promised. Derek glanced towards the hunter, letting his eyes narrow in an intimidating manner. Stiles shrank back but continued to watch the silent exchange between hunter and werewolf. Derek nodded for her to go, listening to the steady rhythm of her heart. He knew she was confused over what he told her but had to be honest towards the hunter. She deserved that much.

"Okay so what is going on between you two? Are you two like dating or something?"

"No," Brooklyn sighed heavily. "We're friends…..Just friends."

* * *

><p>The Jeep roared to life as it sped away to the hotel.<p>

"You know you don't have to stay here tonight," Brooklyn insisted.

"Yeah yeah," Stiles toyed with his hat.

"I'll be fine okay? I don't need a babysitter let alone one that isn't old enough to vote or drink."

"Gee thanks," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"The couch pulls out," she gestured towards the couch while slipping into the fresh cool sheets. Stiles watched as Brooklyn drifted off to sleep then texted Scott to see where he was at.

* * *

><p>The Alpha watched and listened outside the hotel room. It had detected the scent of Derek Hale across the hunter's flesh. This was an interesting development indeed. It knew what Hale was doing even if his human side was in denial over it. It didn't matter as Scott would kill her when it was time for the Rite. It couldn't risk the Hale family to remain intact.<p>

**Okay I had another chap done early enough to post before bedtime! I don't think Brooklyn would panic or fly off the handle...She's seen and experience too much to react like that...At least where Derek's concerned ;)**

**Next chap: The big game and a jailbird is freed!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Wow what can I say? 132 reviews so far! WOW…..Just wow…

* * *

><p>Brooklyn awakened right at 5 AM. It was something the hunter couldn't break free of no matter what time she crashed the night before. She slowly stretched and sat up, catching the sleeping form of Stiles from across the room. The steady snoring coming from the teen made Brooklyn suppress a laugh.<p>

_For an Adderall popping hormonally raged teen, he's cute when he's asleep….._

The hunter slipped from the bed with the stealth of a cat, listening as Stiles began moaning and giggling in his sleep.

"Oh yeah….."

Brooklyn froze and turned her head. What the Hell was he dreaming about?

"Please…."

The hunter gathered her clothing and hurried to the bathroom as Stiles continued dreaming away.

She raced to Derek's house, hoping to get a look at the spot where the fire had started. Brooklyn wasn't an expert in arson or electrical fires but hoped to find something, anything, that would cement the link between the Argents and the fire. She exited from her car and slowly looked upward towards the dilapidated structure. Some parts were still intact while the back corner had been consumed by the flames. It broke her heart to see Derek call this place his sanctuary but it was the only place he had ever known though. A chill brushed through the air as the hunter retrieved the report and darted through the crumpled paper.

Her eyes followed the walls of the house until she came to the Southwest corner. There was a backdoor beneath the sprawling wraparound porch to which Brooklyn cautiously entered. The boards creaked and groaned in protest beneath the weight of her steps but held steadfast as she crossed the warped boards and arrived at the double doors. Off in the distance a raven squawked, almost as if alerting something to her presence. Ignoring the shrieks she proceeded inside, careful to close the door behind her. The traces of soot and smoke clung desperately to the stairs and walls, serving as a painful reminder of the crimes committed here.

Brooklyn felt her body shiver as she crept along the hallway and turning right into the first door. Her instincts were on high alert as the door swung on rusted hinges. The gun was tucked inside her bag, within reach in a second's notice. The hunter paused and took in the tragic site. A charred rusted bed frame was centered in the room, a silent witness to what transpired. A dresser, or what was left of it, was pushed against the left wall. On top rested the shattered remains of what appeared to be a beautiful grand mirror. Anything else had long since burned or rotted with the exposure to the California elements.

She started at the closest wall, searching for the smoking outlet in a manner of speaking.

"Gotcha," the hunter spotted the outlet. Several large scorch marks razed the plastic cover and surrounding wall. Brooklyn snapped several photos then texted them to Markus.

_Hale Fire in Beacon Hills….Can you spot anything?_

With hands covered in her worn but loved leather gloves, she traced a finger around the edge of the outlet finding nothing. But the hunter wasn't one to give up so soon. With flashlight now in hand, Brooklyn shined it beneath the frame, seeing dust and debris beneath the worn mattress. But something told her to shine across the floor again and this time something caught her eye. Brooklyn stretched beneath the bed, holding her breath in the hopes it wouldn't fail. Her fingers captured the small smooth object, finding it was cold to the touch. Brooklyn pulled back and sat up, getting a closer look at what she had found. She noticed something inscribed on the outside but couldn't make out what. Slipping the item in her pocket, Brooklyn finished investigating the bedroom.

She returned to the outlet and pried it open with a pick she carried on her.

"Okay let's see if you'll give up your secrets to me," she pulled the cover away, careful not to destroy any evidence. The light illuminated the wires and insulation that had been concealed beneath them. She snapped a few more photos then started to replace the wiring but paused. One of the wires had been frayed, with what appeared to be some kind of sharp object. She snapped a few more photos then put the wiring and plate back before rushing back outside.

"I knew I had seen this coming up," Brooklyn flipped the cover to the panel open. With determination flashing in her eyes, the hunter traced the blue wire that she had spotted in the bedroom.

"Well son of a bitch," Brooklyn angrily slammed the panel shut. "So that's how they did it!"

Brooklyn knew Derek would want to hear what she had found but also knew he would become enraged as she had proven what they suspected: The Argents had set the fire six years ago.

She started towards her car but froze when she heard two muffled voices coming from inside the house. The gun was cocked and rested comfortably in her hands as the hunter crept back inside the house. The voice grew louder but quickly died down once she approached the bottom of the stairs. It had to be Argent's goons! Only he would be stupid enough to send his cronies out here while Derek was locked up.

Brooklyn stayed in place as the two intruders came towards her, unaware of the hunter hidden on the other side. The floorboards shifted and moaned and Brooklyn closed her eyes and listened as they drew closer still. But the voices weren't deep or low like Argent's patsies; no they were higher pitched and one squeaked on occasion.

"She's here," Scott sniffed out the hunter's scent. "Over there," He pointed at the staircase.

Brooklyn sighed and came out of hiding, disarming her gun and putting it in her bag.

"What are you two doing here?" The hunter huffed. "You two aren't supposed to be here. Besides don't you both have a game to get ready for?"

"Well what are you doing here?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be here either."

"I don't think Derek's gonna be as angry with me as he would be with the Dynamic Duo snooping around. Besides your scents are gonna be all over the place so he'll know."

Brooklyn looked towards Stiles and flashed a knowing smirk.

"So did you have a good night's sleep Stiles? Seems like you were having a rather pleasant dream."

Stiles felt his heart pounding. Had she found out his dream was about her? Oh god….Oh god he's so dead….

"And what if I was?"

"I'm just saying," she shrugged. "No need to get apprehensive Gilligan."

"I wasn't getting…apprehensive," he sputtered his words.

"Well you did stay in my room and I did hear you talking in your sleep."

"You stayed in her room!" Scott wasn't sure to high five or smack his best friend.

"I was on the couch! I didn't touch anything honest!"

"Settled down Gilligan," Brooklyn placed a calming arm on his shoulder. "You're a teenager and it's alright. In fact I'm flattered; seriously I am."

Scott caught the soothing expression that dominated his best friend's features. He wondered if Stiles was sweet on the hunter. The dreamy look in his eyes told Scott all he needed to know.

"But seriously I'm here on a fact finding mission and it's time that you two kids move along."

"Well wait maybe we can help," Stiles quickly offered.

"That's sweet Gilligan but I'm a big girl now," Brooklyn smiled appreciatively. "Besides I need to get back to my room and clean up. I will be at the game tonight."

Scott and Stiles watched the hunter exit through the front door leaving the teens alone in the abandoned house.

"I could smell something different on her," Scott observed. "She's hiding something."

"Well duh of course she is!"

"Let's go," Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn felt the hot steamy relief cleanse away the dirt and soot. She had not heard back from Markus regarding the photos but knew it would take some time no doubt. The hunter had faith in her guardian and relaxed a little more. She hoped the medical examiner's report would hurry up and land in Sheriff's Stalinski's hands. Brooklyn had to admit she missed having Derek show up in the most inopportune of times. She had returned to her room only to find an empty space coldly greeting her return.<p>

_What the Hell's up with me?_

Derek was a friend, nothing more. She was a hunter she could never get that close to a werewolf. She had tried a relationship with a vampire once and it had worked. She had stayed in Virginia for over two years and was ready to give in heart body and soul. Brooklyn was certain she had found the one but their happiness wasn't meant to last. The vampire was savagely ripped apart by hunters when their love was exposed. They had made sure she saw the whole thing, tying her down and beating her as they plunged stake after stake into his weakened body. The image of his body lying torn and bloodied would forever haunt her memories.

_God how I miss him…._

_I miss everything about him…._

_His touch…His kiss…The beautiful ice blue of his eyes…._

_I can't get close to anyone…._

_Ever….._

Brooklyn had not told anyone about her loss and preferred to keep it that way. The pain was too great for her to even mention the vampire's name without breaking down into hysterics. Markus and Brady had to fly out and bring her back home though Brooklyn had screamed and fought the entire way back to Phoenix. It had taken her two years to fully accept what had happened.

Wiping a tear aside, the hunter stepped out of the shower and hastily dressed and dried her hair. She picked up the bullet, now clean and dried, and studied it beneath the night side stand light. The engraving was chillingly clear to the hunter's eyes.

_Argentum….._

Brooklyn couldn't restrain her anger as she realized what had really happened to the Hale family. Her fingers curled around the shell, paying no heed to the bright white her knuckles morphed into.

_They shot them then burned them! Why had they missed it?_

Pocketing the shell, Brooklyn grabbed her jacket and hurried out the door towards her car. The piece of paper fluttered on her windshield as the wind had picked up. Odd, there wasn't anything when she had left. Must be one of those ads for the local Chinese restaurant. The paper was blank on the outside, obviously not one of those ads.

The hairs on her neck stood up on end as she carefully flipped the paper open and stared at what was inside. A large dark crimson spiral stared the hunter in the face. Hints of copper were lifted in the air and across her nose. It was then she knew she had to see Derek before the game.

* * *

><p>Derek heard the report was almost complete and due to be in Beacon Hills at any time. The sooner he got out, the sooner he was back tracking the Alpha and more importantly keeping watch over Brooklyn.<p>

"Derek," she was there. But something was wrong, very wrong. Her eyes were flooded in fear as a slip of paper wavered in her hand.

"Brooklyn," he took the paper she offered and watched Derek's reaction to the symbol. His eyes went wide then to narrow slits.

"Derek what is it?"

"It's the Alpha," he crumpled the paper and threw it aside. "It's sending me a message."

"Message? What message Derek? Please tell me!"

She grabbed his hands and absently ran her thumbs along the tops. Her heart started racing as she stared pleadingly at the werewolf. Her gently touch made it much more difficult for Derek to tell her.

"It's coming after you," he watched Brooklyn's face drop as the color in her face drained. Derek felt his arms slip around the bars and her shaking body. The Alpha knew about them and his mark over her neck, it had to know! And Derek couldn't do a damn thing to protect her! He couldn't but help to run a hand through her hair, finding the golden copper strands soft and silken at the same time.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

_I'm sorry I can't do anything to protect you Brooklyn..._

They stood there in silence, awkwardly holding the other, knowing the Alpha wouldn't stop until Brooklyn was dead.

* * *

><p>The medical examiner started wrapping up her assessment of the remains sent over from Beacon Hills. This had been a difficult case indeed but the injuries that killed the victim were not done by the hand of a human. Oh no it was done by an animal and a large one based on the size and width of the bites. But the post mortem cuts were done by man, a blade or chainsaw of some kind to sever the body in half.<p>

She closed the chest cavity back up, then tenderly covered the body back up as if the girl had been her own daughter. But at least she was able to identify the girl so at least family could be notified.

"Laura Hale," she sighed sadly with the tone of one who had seen many too young to pass though her world. "At least now you can rest in peace my dear."

**Okay I was P-I-S-S-E-D Derek was not in this episode! That's okay as he will be back next week!(He better be!) And I didn't forget about the house fire or what she found earlier in the story. Some authors forget to wrap up loose ends like that (I'm guilty of it in a few). **

**I am working on a one shot that is Stiles centric... He needs a little love...**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn moved with the fluid motion of the crowd, knowing Argent was around. She had dressed in a heavier jacket with her coppery hair tucked neatly under her hat. She was feeling better now that the fever that had gripped her body had been vanquished once and for all. The hunter decided to take a seat on highest bench she could, hoping to keep an eye out for anything unusual or rather any certain hunters. The steamy cup of coffee was nestled in her hands, warming them nicely against the cool fall night.<p>

Her thoughts went back and forth between the shell she found and what she found at Derek's house. Markus had yet to get back with her but she was patient. Years of hunting and training had ingrained the trait into her being as sometimes one had to get dirty when digging for gold. Her sharp eyes continued scanning the growing sea of faces as family and friends of players began to converge. Brooklyn spotted Argent followed by his daughter, Allison, and a red haired girl she had never seen before.

Argent took his seat beside Allison, unaware of Brooklyn's presence. His foe had been lying low ever since she pummeled Brian in the parking lot of the hotel. Then again, Brian was getting slow and falling out of step. He knew Derek continued to rot in jail but for how long was the question. Once Hale was released he would have to deal with both the hunter and werewolf again. He came with Allison to show his support for his daughter's growing relationship with Scott McCall, but also was on the lookout for anything suspicious.

Brooklyn kept one eye on Argent and the other on Scott as the game began. She caught the taller form of Jackson racing towards him from mid field.

_Awww….The princess is pissed….._

She snorted in her coffee before taking another drink. The kid was going to be a pain in her side as she had dealt with individuals like him. But his kind always wound up dead. Her eyes went further down to where Stiles was anxiously watching on the bench. His head darted back and forth like a frightened bird scanning for predators. The opposite team was up two to nothing as Allison slumped in her seat. The red haired girl held up a sign urging Allison to join in. She caught the reluctance in the brunette as she glumly held up part of the oversized paperboard.

_This is gonna go over well…._

The referee blew the whistle for another face off. Scott caught the banner Allison held up as did Stiles.

"Brutal," Stiles cringed. He saw the reaction written on Scott's face knowing the fuse had been lit. Brooklyn had caught the pained expression as well and instinctively patted the gun hidden in her coat.

_This is not going to be good….._

She knew Stiles was thinking the same thing she was as he glanced back up to where the hunter sat. Brooklyn locked eyes with the teen and wearily nodded before going back to the game. Scott was hunched over as if he were ill. But Stiles and Brooklyn knew exactly what was going on. Her heart starting beating harder as the dangerous blend of caffeine and adrenaline slowly fused through her veins. Her eyes nervously shifted back to Argent who was leaned over whispering something at his daughter. Did he know something was up!

The hunter caught movement as Jackson halted and watched Scott.

_Great…..Just what we freaking need!_

The opposing player positioned behind him slowly started backing away which alarmed the hunter from where she sat. This wasn't going to end well.

Argent watched the teen as he nodded he was alright then the referee dropped the ball and whistled for the game to start. Brooklyn found herself biting her nails as the coffee had been depleted from the cup. She silently wished Derek was here.

The final page of the ME's report slipped through the scanner and on its way towards the sheriff's office.

The score was four to five now as Jackson had the players in a huddle, well except for Scott of course. Stiles and Brooklyn traded anxious glances as they continued growing worried over Scott's state of mind. It didn't help that Lydia was constantly waving her stupid banner saying Jackson Is #1 with Allison as her unwilling assistant. Jackson was doing everything he can to keep Scott out of the loop but Brooklyn knew better. He could hear every single word the arrogant bastard was saying.

The heavy short puffs coming from his body only confirmed what both were thinking: Scott was on the verge of shifting right in front of everyone!

The faceoff was Jackson and the opponent as Scott was kept in the back. The opposing player won the face off and hurled the ball to his teammate. To Brooklyn's shock and horror, Scott leapt up and off the shoulder of the opposing player and caught the ball in his stick. Stiles was cheering but not the hunter. The pensive brooding shoulders down below her signaled that Argent knew something was up. Scott raced down mid field swerving and dodging the opposition with the finesse and agility of Emmitt Smith. The rushing of sticks were like flies to him as he tossed the ball and landed the team one score closer to winning.

Stiles went wild as did Allison and the rest of the crowd but Jackson and Brooklyn could only look on, stunned at what both had just seen. If he kept doing his interpretation of Swan Lake they were all going to be screwed! But little did she know the best part was yet to come. Brooklyn watched as the player in white and green started off with the ball but was blocked by Scott. The teen was still, unmoving as something had startled or scared him. But without rhyme or reason he tossed the ball over to Scott who happily accepted it.

"Damn it!" The hunter cursed beneath her breath. She could only observe as the player moved like Hell to get out of Scott's way as he sprinted towards the net. Once again he dodges and maneuvered with little effort then hurling the ball with a violent force towards the net. Her eyes flew open as she saw the ball, yes the ball, burst through the netting of the goalie's stick and in the net! The referees argued with the coach as Stiles jumped and hooted like a drunken hillbilly. She sat and wrung her hands as she couldn't act without Argent knowing she was there.

She really wished Derek was here.

* * *

><p>The deputy heard the fax machine humming as it started receiving the pages. One by one the the sheets slipped through and right into the deputy's waiting hands. She started reading through the report, looking for the cause of death on the young woman.<p>

_Cause of Death: Unknown animal attack_

The rookie spat out her coffee as her eyes stared at the cold hard truth. She hurried through the halls in search of her superior, hollering as she rushed through the vacant corridors.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn glanced at Stiles who was now biting his glove in anticipation. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at his rather unbecoming habit.<p>

The final faceoff brought added worries.

Jackson lost but Scott quickly recovered the ball and charged down the field. Brooklyn was biting her lip as she hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid let alone obscene. Her heart raced until it threatened to rupture from her chest.

"Oh no," she shook her head and shot up to her feet. "No, no, no…."

Scott froze and started eyeing the opposing players who dared to challenge his path.

"No Scott," Stiles started panicking, "No, bad Scott!"

Brooklyn held her breath as she knew Argent was watching rather closely. She didn't have to see his face only imagine the stern hard look that dominated his scratchy rugged features.

_Just what I need now…._

But just as quickly as he froze, Scott shook his head and raced for the net as two opposing players made a play to block. With one sweep of his stick, the ball sailed through the air landing in the center of the net.

She sighed a breath of relief as the crowd stormed the field. This was her chance to flee before Argent could figure out she was there. Stiles turned around and caught the slender outline of the hunter vanishing through the trees.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn fumbled with her keys and dropped them on the ground. She stooped down to pick them up but a hand already had them gripped in its fingers.<p>

"You dropped these," Derek twirled the keys around his finger. A thin smile danced across his lips as he leaned against the Charger. Brooklyn felt her heart stop as he wasn't behind bars any longer!

"I knew you didn't do it," she felt her arms latch tightly around his waist as she thought he would never be set free. Derek was startled by her embrace but enveloped his own arms around her tiny waist. He had to admit it felt right being like this. But for the werewolf it was more than a simple hug. Her faith in him had never wavered once during his incarceration and for that he would forever grateful for. He found himself inhaling the human's scent, a subtle but intoxicating blend of vanilla and earth with a hint of something reminiscent of sandalwood. Derek had found he missed the hunter's distinct scent but said nothing to Brooklyn.

"But I found something you need to see," she pulled away but took his hands in hers.

"What did you find?"

"The smoking gun you might say," her jaw clenched as she thought of the shell back in her room.

* * *

><p>"Where did you find this?" Derek examined the shell.<p>

"Under the bed frame of the Southwest room," Brooklyn checked the text Markus had finally sent her.

_Looks like someone tampered with wiring to make it look like accident…._

_ Whoever did it slipped up by doing both areas instead of one….._

Brooklyn tossed the phone on her bed and collapsed in the chair. She felt they had enough evidence to go after the Argents but knowing the good sheriff and his by the book tactics, it would be useless for them to go the police. The hunter looked up to see Derek glaring hard at the shell, as if he were trying to set it on fire with his mind.

"You know the Firestarter tactic won't work," she attempt at humor fell flat. "Besides we need to come up a plan if we're gonna get the Argents back."

He gingerly placed the shell right side up on the stand. Anger flooded his veins as he now realized the truth.

"Bastards!" He struck the shell not caring if it ripped a hole through the wall. Brooklyn jumped and grabbed his wrists, watching the chilled cerulean seep into his irises.

"Derek," she struggled to keep a hold on him, "Derek listen to me! I know how it feels to lose someone close to you!"

Derek snapped his head and blinked hard until the feral blue had retreated. Brooklyn released his wrists then captured his hands again.

"Do you think you're the only one who's lost someone they loved? I lost my family too! You wanna know what happened? A drunk driver who was only 17 hit my parents head on! I never got to say goodbye!"

Her fingers were curled deeply into his palms as her eyes were red and rimmed with tears. Bitterness rang hollow in her voice as she struggled to control her raging agony.

"I know," her voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "I know how it feels. The kid got off with a slap on the wrist! No jail time! All because of some stupid technicality!"

Her pain became his as Brooklyn broke down from digging up the painful past. Derek just offered his grieving friend a comforting embrace, letting her berate her heartache against his strong body.

**Okay Derek's out! And after last night's epi I'm gonna say this: When Brooklyn realizes Scott threw Derek under the bus, all Hell is gonna break loose!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn slept an uneasy sleep as the dream invaded her mind.<p>

_Her heart pounded as she charged deeper into the woods. The howling was growing stronger behind her as she leapt over twigs and fallen trees, careful to avoid the ravines around her. She knew it could hear her heartbeat but she had to find shelter. Something! Anything! But all that surrounded her were trees for as far as her limited vision could see. It was moonless night which only made it harder for her but for the creature it made no difference. _

_ The muscles in her legs ached as the flames of pain licked every fiber they could reach. The adrenaline was kicking in but not fast enough to quell the pain. Her chest heaved as her lungs screamed for air. Sweat trickled across her brow and neck. She knew it only strengthened her scent for the creature to follow. _

_ Well come and get me…._

_ She pushed off the tree she had braced against and charged through the clearing. But her delay was all the creature needed to close the gap between them. The clawed hand grabbed the hunter around the ankle and violently pulled her to the ground. She clawed at the ground but it slipped through her fingers as her screams went unheard. Her body was flipped over until she was flat on her stomach forcing the air from her lungs. _

_ The ripping sounds made her panic as the damp cool air rushed over her exposed legs and torso. Her body tensed and muscles locked as she battled against her attacker. Two powerful hands lifted her hips off the forest floor as a hard pressure invaded her body. Animalistic grunts filled the night air as she relented and felt her body accept the thick warmth. Her fingers dug into the mud as the familiar warmth pooled in her lower torso, coiling tensely like a spring. _

_ "God…." She panted hard which only excited the one behind her. The new scent teased its senses as her body tightened then surrendered to the powerful call. Sharp teeth lightly nipped at her neck and shoulder, careful not to break her skin. It was better this way….With her being a human but claimed as its own. She was helpless against it, readily giving it what it wanted: Her body. But it had more than a simple physical connection: They shared a deep invisible bond that couldn't be shattered by anything. _

_ She heard the howl and felt her own wail of content dancing through trees. _

_ It deeply inhaled the thick scent radiating from her body, knowing that only it caused such pleasure from her. It traced its thick hot tongue over the marks that were fading into five rose scars, remembering when those marks were made that night in the room. _

_ The light moans coming from her snapped it back to reality and slowly it retreated allowing the other side to emerge. _

_ She found herself atop a pile of leaves but felt the solid heat of him against her back. She rolled over and smiled lovingly at him. He caressed her cheek, smearing it with light streaks of mud across her skin. He leaned in yearning to taste her sweet lips to his. _

_ "Hey," she whispered and kissed him again. _

_ "I didn't hurt you this time did I?"_

_ "No," she shook her head. "You've never hurt me….Not even when the wolf side takes over."_

_ They always played this game when the need to mate called them both. She would race around the property letting him track her down until he caught her. But it wasn't always like that. The pair would make love, feeling their connection strengthen. _

_ "What is it?" He tilted his head. She crooked a finger and flashed a wicked grin. He felt her legs lock around his waist as she pulled his naked body back on top of her. _

_ "I love you," she whispered between full hungry kisses. _

_ "I love you too….Brooklyn," he nipped her earlobe. _

_ She was his mate, his perfect match in every way. He was her anchor and one person who knew her better than anyone else. _

_ The woods echoed with their quiet cries as they affirmed their devotion to one another…._

Brooklyn jolted up finding her body drenched in sweat. Her tank top was clinging to her skin as her hair was matted to her forehead. A strange feeling too over her body as she tried to recall the vivid yet steamy images that played out only minutes before.

_I was in the woods….With Derek…._

_ And we were…._

_ Oh….My…God…._

_ It's true! That's why I was marked!_

She flipped on the light and splashed water across her face. The hunter made herself calm down by taking several deep long breaths. She looked over at the clock seeing it was after two am. Her fingers went up and around the marks, tracing over the scarring skin with a single digit. They felt as if they were healing much faster but were going to become scars. Derek had marked her alright…The wolf side wanted her as its mate. But did Derek feel that way too? He had given no inkling about what he wanted about anything other than watching the Argents suffer.

Wiping her face dry, Brooklyn dragged her body back to bed hoping she could salvage what slumber was left.

* * *

><p>Derek paced around his room. He knew Brooklyn experienced the dream…The Dream…<p>

It was happening faster than he anticipated. The wolf was growing hungry and it would not be silenced for much longer.

_Brooklyn's my friend….._

_ She doesn't want it…_

_ Why am I upset by the idea of her rejection?_

Shaking his head, he flung a shirt on and raced into town.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn tossed and turned as sleep continued evading her. She sighed and flipped on the light to discover Derek sitting in the chair. His eyes were lined with dark circles as his overall demeanor was one of exhaustion.<p>

"What's wrong?" She knew the answer already but wanted him to answer.

"You saw it," he simply stated.

"You mean the porno in the woods? Yeah I saw that," she slipped back into the bed.

"It's happening," he came and sat on the edge of the bed. "You can feel it. But I can't keep the wolf restrained for much longer."

"Right," she nodded.

"You're taking this awfully well," Derek carefully gauged her reaction.

"Yeah," she ran a hand down her face. "Well it's not every day you find out you're the intended mate of a werewolf."

Her calm attitude was unnerving for the werewolf but Brooklyn wasn't giving off any anger or hatred.

"I should be mad at you," she sighed. "But after everything that's happened I can't be; not for this. Maybe it's because someone wants me, wants me for who I am. I mean Brady is my best friend but he's my brother. We've known each other since we were seven!"

"I'll understand if you're upset with me," Derek started but Brooklyn cut him off with her finger. He felt the urge to lean in a press his lips harder against her finger but held great restraint.

"A part of me, the hunter side, is totally throwing a fit about this but the other side of me craves for the bond we share."

Derek looked at her as she sadly smiled. She thrived in the friendship they shared but she couldn't allow her heart to feel again. Not after what happened…..

"I can give you time," he offered but hoped she wouldn't do it.

"We don't have time," she shook her head. "Time is against us among other things."

"I should go," he started to leave but Brooklyn snatched his wrist. Her eyes pleading with him to stay.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared," she confessed. "The Alpha….after it sent that spiral….."

"Alright," he nodded. "I'll stay tonight."

"Thanks," she smiled. Her heart calmed down which made Derek relax slightly. They sat close together but said nothing about it. It was a comfortable silence they shared. She sought out his hand, needing to know he was there and wasn't an illusion.

"I'm won't let the Alpha get you," he quietly vowed.

"You can't protect me all the time," she turned with a deep sorrow lacing her eyes. "It will find me."

"Don't talk like that!" Before either one of them realized what has happening, Derek took her lips into his. Brooklyn's first reaction was to pull away but found herself responding to the gentle yet dominating pressure. Derek dared to let his hands slide up her sides finding the hunter wasn't resisting to his touch. He had craved her touch since the first day they laid eyes on one another. Hungered to run his fingers through her silken copper tresses and caress the soft warm skin that tantalized his senses.

Brooklyn pulled them on the bed, feeling the weight of his body pressed against hers. The soft sighs escaping her mouth sent powerful charges of electricity through the werewolf's body. His nails extended and lightly raked down her arms as a low growl rumbled in his chest.

Derek panicked and broke the heated connection but Brooklyn linked her hand in his.

"It's alright," she nodded. "Please don't run."

He nervously nodded and stretched out beside her but feared he would shift and finish what the wolf side had started.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You can't help who you are," she held the side of his face in her hand. "Maybe we should sleep and worry about this tomorrow."

Sleep….It sounded so good.

Brooklyn pulled the blanket up and over their bodies, indicating she wanted him to stay. Derek lay flush with her body, inhaling the hunter's scent. His arms slipped around her waist as if he was showing some invisible foe the hunter was his. His eyes spotted the healing marks and felt compelled to lightly kiss each one. He wouldn't push her into anything as they lay there in the dark.

_She didn't reject me…_

The thought lingered in his mind before being lulled to sleep.

**Bet no one saw this coming! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p><em>The next morning found Brooklyn sitting on the couch and staring out the window. Her thoughts were lost in the previous night or more specifically the kiss she shared with Derek. She thought at first it was the wolf side wanting to act out its lustful desires upon her body but just one look into his rich beautiful eyes told the hunter otherwise….<em>

_ It was him…._

_ Not the wolf…._

_ Derek wanted it….._

_ The tiny smile crept up on her lips as her heart rate kicked up and skin turned flush. She felt like a teenager all over again, a teenager who had just been kissed for the first time. _

_ Derek quietly sat up on the mattress and watched the hunter as she sat in silence. He could hear her heart quickening slightly but overall Brooklyn was calm and at ease. Her hair was disheveled but still looked beautiful nonetheless. _

_ I had done it…._

_ Because I wanted to…._

_ I wanted her….._

_ The ruffling of sheets alerted the hunter to Derek's presence and slowly she turned around. _

_ "Well good morning sunshine," she chuckled lightly. Brooklyn crossed the room and eased her body back down on the mattress beside him. Uncertainty swirled in her stormy depths as she attempted to say something, anything about what happened between them. _

_ "Brooklyn about last night," he started to say but was silenced by the sudden by welcomed pressure of her lips against his. Derek groaned into her mouth at light brushing of her tongue across his. The thick heat danced along the hot wet recesses of his mouth, hungrily exploring what she had missed before. Her hands slowly reached out and traced the defined rips and cuts along his upper torso, savoring at how this body reacted to the sensual but simple caresses. Neither could ignore something was there, something intimate but genuine. The hunter's heard raced as his rough but attentive hands gathered the grey tank top. _

_ Derek took in the sight before him before swooping in to taste her lips once more. The sun cast an ethereal glow across her skin as her hair shined like the rising sun. _

_ "Are you sure?" He pulled away and peered into her lust blown eyes. Brooklyn hesitated but felt her head nodding up and down. _

_ "Yes," she whispered. "I know it's you."_

_ Her words ripped through his soul like powerful bolt of lightning. It had been so hard to keep his human and wolf urges from breaking free and carrying them out on the vulnerable human. But this time it was different. _

_ He lowered her body back up on the bed, leaving invisible trails of kisses across her bare skin. His strong hands fondled and caressed then turned their attention to the loose drawstring of her pants. Brooklyn covered her mouth to keep the screams muffled that escaped between her lips as his tongue darted across the hemline and dipped below. Her hips bucked up in need and want but Derek kept her pinned into the mattress with one hand. His other hand shredded the charcoal material and black cotton beneath pausing only to press a hungry kiss upon her lips. _

_ Brooklyn watched as Derek peeled away his jeans and boxers and heard herself gasping at the naked form above her. _

_ "Do you trust me…."_

_ "Yes…."_

_ His eyes remained the gentle sea green, reassuring the hunter it was Derek and not the wolf. Brooklyn welcomed him with waiting arms as Derek lowered his body on top of hers. It just felt right being enveloped with his body. Perhaps his human side wanted her as his mate after all….._

_ The hunter let him dominate her, letting his hands and lips kiss, caress, touch, and taste wherever he wanted. Every tiny contact they shared charged their bodies with a rush of energy that fueled their passion for one another. Derek was lost in the sea of scents that overwhelmed his senses. Brooklyn's scent swirled with the sweet aroma of her arousal began to lure the wolf back out but Derek was stronger and suppressed the darkness, securing his dominance. _

_ He held her hands tenderly in his hands, peering down into the lust blown pupils of his lover. The overpowering emotions that rushed through those bright storm cloud hues made the werewolf feel warmth he had not felt since his family was alive. It was the look of undying devotion, dedication, and love. _

_ "Need….you….so…..much…." he felt the heat stirring in the depths of his lower body. _

_ "I need you too," she devoured his mouth with such ferocity that Derek was slightly startled by the feral hints looming in her kiss. _

_ I will never leave you….._

_ I will always protect you….._

_ I will always love you…._

_ Their bodies rocked in perfect rhythm as the hunter and werewolf drew closer to ecstasy. She felt his arms tighten around her as his body relented then shuddered in bliss. Her own body screamed with flames of release as the new powerful scent reached Derek's senses. _

_ "Mine," he growled in a possessive tone. _

_ "Always," she sighed and carded her fingers through his jet black hair. It was matted to his forehead now and the hunter found it sexy on Derek. The "I have hot sex hair" look was so him. _

_ Brooklyn curled up beside him, brushing her fingers along his ripped chest and abs. Derek could hear her heart begin to slow as sleep beckoned for his hunter. _

* * *

><p>Derek shot up to see Brooklyn seated cross legged beside him. A soulful but sad expression dampened her features.<p>

"Part two," she smiled then let it drop. "What's going on?"

"The dreams," he slowly sat up.

"This one wasn't like the other," she shook her head. "You didn't shift or anything. It was you, just you."

"Could mean anything," Derek shrugged it off.

"I think you're lying to me and yourself," she held his face in her hands, studying his face. Specs of amber speckled his now olive orbs as he looked up into her patient ones.

"Look, about last night," he whispered.

"Did you want it or was it him?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you kissed me, did you want it or was it the wolf wanting it?"

Derek clenched his jaw as he averted his eyes towards the wall.

_I wanted it!_

_ My human side wanted to taste her lips….._

"Derek," Brooklyn held his chin in her hand, lifting his head to meet her worried gaze. "Derek are you okay?"

"It's just…." He paused. "It's just I've never been truly close to anyone; like this I mean. I don't want to push you or anything…."

"Derek," she pressed a finger to his lips, watching as he lightly kissed the single digit. "Are you feeling something more for me? Please just be honest. Am I just a body for him or do you want something too?"

He felt her hand envelop his; the warmth his body sought last night as they fell asleep together. He had found himself wanting to be closer to the hunter the last few days. She had been here for the last month it seemed and everyday their bond strengthened.

"I do care about you," he confessed finding it liberating to say it. "I care about you more than I allowed myself to."

"Really?"

Brooklyn had felt such a hole in her soul after Virginia but had not lead on to the pain that lingered in her heart. Still, the pain of what happened haunted her every day.

"I can't let anything happen to you. Ever since you arrived Brooklyn, you've been my equal; pushing me to the brink, making me face the fears I evaded since that day."

"What do you want from me? Do you want to take things slow? Remain friends? I don't care because I can't lose you. I need you." He heard her heart beating faster as anxiety was setting in. Derek leaned into her touch, reveling in the simple but alluring contact between them.

_She said it…._

_ She can't lose me….. _

_ She cares about me….._

He opened his eyes and gazed deep into her turbulent depths for several moments, realizing her stare was hypnotic to him. Brooklyn leaned in pressing her forehead to his then slowly ran her nose along his.

"You don't have to give me an answer right away," she whispered.

"I don't want to rush you….."

"Then we don't," her words were gentle and reassuring. "Why not go slow? There's nothing wrong with that right? We nail the Alpha get a few hits in to Argent ….."

"I know that we're bonded for life," Derek still felt traces of remorse.

"Derek, I'm accepting what happened. I know you didn't mean to hurt me that night."

"The wolf forced that on you though…"

"And we're gonna tackle it," she squeezed his hand, "together. Like you said before: We're a team now."

"Right," Derek nodded and continued breathing hard.

Brooklyn slipped her lips along his, hoping it would calm his rattled nerves. Derek felt the soothing heat of her mouth with his; the short but meaningful gesture calmed his heart beat even further.

"Now let's go kick some ass."

* * *

><p>The Alpha appeared four nights later.<p>

Brooklyn was curled up with Derek in her hotel room when the Alpha made its attack. The day turned up nothing more on the Alpha as she had exhausted the resources at the library and online. The Argents were home much to their dismay so they couldn't search for Brooklyn's beloved crossbow. She still lamented over the loss of the weapon but settled for the sawed off and handgun for the time being.

Derek ran a hand up and down her back hoping she would fall asleep. The last two nights she had flipped and tossed about as he had heard her crying in her sleep. She claimed to not remember what it was but Derek didn't push it. When the time was right she would confide in him. They were taking things slow and for the werewolf it was just right. The dreams had not visited either one though they would return that much was for certain. Her marks continued through the healing process, now five faint spots that would revert to scars; a reminder to all she was bound to him.

_The wolf side's screaming…_

_ It wants to finish what it started…_

He shook his head snuggled in closer to the hunter. It was nice…..Just lying in the comfortable bed with the cheap scratchy sheets; holding the hunter as she slept. Then feeling her slender arms slinking around him when she was awake. The silent glances that spoke volumes or the occasional stolen kiss when no one was looking. Yes, Derek was content with how things were progressing. They still retained their friendship but were carefully taking things to the next level.

The Alpha sniffed the air and listened to the heartbeats that moved in steady rhythm within the room marked 113. Hale was growing closer to the hunter which was a concern for it. No matter though as it had more blood to spill across Beacon Hills. Its latest victim lay fighting for his life along the pavement outside the now mangled school bus. He wouldn't be telling anyone, including that damned hunter what he knew.

**Okay two in one day! Now we go back into the insanity! And yes Argent will making his oh so wonderful presence known...*rolls eyes***

**Again you all have been nothing short of the best! And if you didn't already know TW has been renewed for a second season! Viva Derelyn! *Thanks to Dean Berry for that one!***


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Stiles pounded on the door then twisted the knob to find it was locked.<p>

"Seriously? Where the Hell is she?"

He pounded harder and louder, hoping Brooklyn was there.

"Brooklyn!" He pummeled the door until a click and twist of the knob halted the neurotic teen from further pounding.

"What?" She clutched the towel tightly across her chest. Her hair clung around her neck and shoulders as her eyes stared charcoal daggers. Stiles found himself gawking at the hunter's scantily clad body, forgetting the reason he had arrived at her door.

"Earth to Gilligan! Where's the fire?"

"Uh…School….Bus….Attack…"

"I know," she opened the door allowing him in.

"How?"

The static and crackling from the police scanner caught Stiles' attention.

"That's how," she closed the door. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get dressed."

The bathroom door shut with a strong bang leaving Stiles alone on the bed. A few seconds later Derek appeared through the door. Stiles caught the sharp glare of the werewolf's green eyes as they bore holes into head as if the teen had encroached onto some unseen territory.

"What are you doing here?" His voice rumbled with a low warning.

"I…I…uh….Brooklyn….Bus….Attack…."

"Easy there Captain Adderall," Brooklyn reappeared dressed in a soft dark charcoal shirt with faded jeans that hugged her body in all of the right places. Her hair was still damp but Stiles couldn't but help to find the look hot on her.

"What did you find out?"

Derek crossed the room to where she stood and swept her mouth in a short but deep kiss. Stiles felt his mouth drop at the sight of the werewolf and hunter swapping spit. When the Hell did this happen!

Brooklyn exhaled as she felt like her very breath had been taken away.

"Hi to you too," she smiled.

"A bus driver was attacked last night."

"Did they say what attacked him?"

"No but I saw the bus and it had to be the Alpha."

"Scott thinks he did it," Stiles shot up frantically waving his hands. "He said he had this dream about killing Allison on a bus!"

"Maybe you should deal with Scott," Brooklyn knew Derek could get through to him better than she could. "I'll see what I can find out about the driver okay?"

He nodded his head.

"Right," he leaned in stealing one more kiss before heading off to intercept Scott.

"Okay what's that all about? Are you two like dating now? Or friends with benefits?"

"Stiles," Brooklyn gathered her laptop and other necessities in her bag, "You're just gonna have to keep on guessing now aren't you?"

She flicked his nose before stepping out. Stiles rubbed the bridge of his nose irritably and followed the hunter out.

* * *

><p>Brian sat in the white SUV, watching as Brooklyn and Stiles hopped in her car. She was clearly distracted by something as the Charger rolled onto the street. He wanted nothing more than to make Brooklyn Ravenwood suffer. Earlier the hunter spied Derek Hale taking off from Brooklyn's room.<p>

"Yeah," he answered his phone.

_"Update."_

"Derek Hale left her room about 10 minutes ago."

_"What about Ravenwood? Where's she at?"_

"Just left with the Stalinski kid but don't worry I'm on it."

_"I think it's time we had another little chat with Miss Ravenwood."_

Brian leered as he pulled along the street a few cars behind the Charger. He would have to wait until she was alone before they could have a little "chat" with the hunter.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn clicked away on her laptop while Stiles couldn't stay still. His knee bumped the underside of the table, jolting her laptop across the table. Brooklyn shot her head up with eyes narrowed to two angry slits as her open palms slapped against the smooth cheap wood.<p>

"Will you stop?" They earned a few curious and annoyed stares from other patrons.

"Sorry," He bit his fingernails, "Adderall."

"Whatever," she held up her hands to halt him from babbling any further. If it was one thing she couldn't stand it was a neurotic Adderall popping adolescent who couldn't sit still for five freaking minutes! But she couldn't be angry at him as he was only trying to help. The browser was slow to load which only compounded her growing frustrations. So far she had found nothing on the man, Mr. Myles, other than he was a bus driver for Beacon Hills School District. No criminal record or even so much as a parking ticket could be pinned to him.

_Why was he attacked? _

_ Was the Alpha picking random people?_

_ Or was there a connection that we haven't found yet….._

She thought about going to the hospital in the hopes of asking the injured man some questions about the attack. But then again Argent or one of the others may be waiting for her there, anticipating her arrival for that very reason.

"Okay Gilligan time to take you home," her words were short as she packed up the computer and started towards the Charger.

* * *

><p>"I'll be okay," she reassured the fidgety teen. "Go find Scott. He needs a friend."<p>

"Right, sure," he hopped out and cast one last look over his shoulder before slowly crawling in his Jeep and racing down the road.

Brooklyn sighed with amusement. She thought it was cute how Stiles had become so protective over her these last few weeks. The hunter knew he was crushing on her but she had let him down gently. Shaking her head she hopped out and headed back to her room.

She slid the keycard in then pushed the door open. As she stepped in the hunter immediately felt something was off. Her eyes darted around the room, noting everything was in its place. The lights were off as was the television and radio. Her suitcase sat unmolested on the luggage stand while her jacket hung on the flimsy wooden hanger. Still she felt for the gun that always stayed on her hip.

The door slowly swung shut and clicked as the hunter set her bag on the bed and started searching for any intruders. She remembered the last time she had been ambushed in her room but Derek had nearly beat her attacker to death before she intervened and prevented bloodshed.

She was halfway across the room when the first blow struck her across the face. Brooklyn's body snapped around as the gun flew from her hand and landing on the bed. A second harder strike came across the middle of her back as a swift sharp kick behind the knees took the hunter down hard. Brooklyn gasped and coughed as she struggled to get up but a pair of slender but surprisingly powerful arms lifted her up beneath the armpits.

"Like working with dogs?" The high pitched voice rang out from the darkness.

"Has to be Ulrich," she groaned. "So what now you're taking pot shots at me too?"

"I didn't come alone," the thin hunter hissed in her ear. His hand gripped her chin bruising the sides of her face. Ulrich backhanded the hunter across the face then bestowed the same courtesy upon the other side. Brooklyn heard the shuffle of footsteps from her right. Her body was awash in adrenaline as the pain was drowned.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," Brian leered through the dark.

"We meet again Psycho," Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

Brian's leer twisted into a dark unmasked snarl at her snide remark. He lashed out his anger on Brooklyn by punching her directly in the solar plexus. Brooklyn fought against the rising scream in the back of her throat but felt it escaped as a muffled whimper.

"We got a little surprise for you," Ulrich coldly laughed. "Toss me the rope."

Brooklyn felt his grip loosen and made her escape. She kicked the hunter in the groin as Brian fetched the rope.

"Oh no you don't," the larger man leapt over the hurting hunter who was on the floor clutching his groin and rolling in pain. Brooklyn flung the door open but collided with a solid body blocking her way.

"Did you think we would let you slip away?" Leveque grinned menacingly as he grabbed the back of her neck violently shoving the hunter back inside. He locked the door so she couldn't escape as Brian tied the thin biting rope around her wrists.

"So as Ulrich was saying before you so rudely hit him," the taller hunter started. "You like working with dogs now? Shouldn't come as a surprise considering you're tastes."

Brooklyn said nothing as her eyes stared coldly at the duo.

"Tie the rope around the door," Leveque barked. "We don't want her getting loose."

"I shouldn't expect anything less from any of you," she struggled against her bindings earning her another hard smack this time by Leveque. The stinging bite of his skin against hers made the hunter sharply cry out. Brian coiled the rope around the large solid brass knob taking a sick pleasure in watching Brooklyn squirm and fight against it. Leveque pulled the cloth out of his pocket and wedged it between her teeth, ensuring she didn't alert anyone to what was about to happen.

Panic started racing through her body as she continued thrusting and jerking like a wild animal. The rope was tight, no slack to let her move any more than a few inches to either side. The hunters laughed at her feeble attempts to break the ropes. Little did Brooklyn know the rope had been soaked then dried in the sunlight for extra hold.

"Chris said to make sure she got the message," Leveque held the crop in his hand. It was once used to break horses but had been used for other darker means now. The leather was soft and cracked but it made the crop that much more effective in its purpose.

Her heart started racing and slammed against her chest as Leveque raised his arm then delivered the first strike. Brooklyn screamed into the gag, feeling the blood rushing to her face and hands. The second blow crossed the other side as a third, a fourth, a fifth, then finally a sixth ripped her back open. The air filled with the short sharp cracks of leather against soft warm skin and flesh. Blood welled across the angry split flesh then trickled down and bled through her clothing. The ripples in her back waved like rough swells as the pain took over her body. Hot angry tears raced down her face and neck as Brooklyn was helpless and at the mercy of the hunters. She felt her body burning as the deep rips on her back seared through the nerves and fibers. Black spots dotted her vision as she neared the verge of blacking out.

_Derek…_

"Untie her," Leveque gestured at Brian. Ulrich struggled to get on his feet but succeeded in getting on the edge of the bed. If he could go further he would've kicked Brooklyn in the ribs hard enough to shatter an entire side.

"Bitch," he spat venom at the hunter.

Brian sliced through the rope with ease allowing Brooklyn to collapse unceremoniously in a heap on the floor.

"Let's go," Leveque helped Ulrich to his feet as they left the hunter to suffer alone, in the dark with no one to help her. The sound of the SUV growing faint in the distance signaled her emotions to rush through the gates. Brooklyn shivered uncontrollably as she tugged at the cloth with an unsteady hand. She wanted to move but the agony was too great to stand. She didn't dare lie on the carpet and stayed on her side. Brooklyn wished Derek was there to rip those bastards apart!

The sound of the door flying open was the last thing she heard before succumbing to her wounds.

* * *

><p>The thick smell of copper filled Derek's senses as horror swept over him. Brooklyn was on the floor, bound and gagged. But it was the six distinct rips across her back that fueled his anger.<p>

"Brooklyn," he dropped to his knees and tore the dirty cloth from her mouth. With nails extended he shredded the ropes then carried her to the bed. Several scents covered her body but he recognized none of them. Her wrists were red with the tracks of the ropes that had been precariously close to tearing into the hunter's veins.

"Derek," she weakly whispered. "Please….make it stop….."

He dropped to the carpet and kissed away the tears that streaked down her cheeks. His heart was breaking at the tragic state of his hunter.

_My hunter…_

"I'm gonna find out who did this to you," he vowed. "There will be no mercy."

**I know...I know...But Leveque, Ulrich, and Brian won't get away with it trust me on this...And this will strengthen Derelyn believe me it will!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"I should never have left you alone."<p>

"It's okay," Brooklyn winced deeply as the cool soft cloth dabbed across the various gashes. "Please don't blame yourself Derek."

"Doesn't matter Brooklyn. They were waiting for you, knowing I wasn't there."

He couldn't see the depressive expression that dampened her face. But he could sense the pain, fear, and hatred raging through the hunter's being. His own rage towards the hunters had been growing steadily like the rain that pelted the window. Brooklyn was on her stomach with back exposed for him to see. An attack on a pack member was an attack on him.

"They're assholes okay? They've been gunning for me for a long time now."

"Doesn't give them the right to beat you in such a savage manner."

"I know," she yelped as he slowly swept over the largest and deepest wound. Derek froze and lifted the offensive cloth up and off her skin.

"I'm sorry," he felt guilt over increasing her suffering.

"Stop apologizing for what they did," she hissed. "When I get better I am going to hunt each one of those bastards down….."

"You're in no condition to be going anywhere," she felt Derek enclose his hand around hers.

"How bad are they?"

Derek paused to assess the damage the hunters had done. Once he had cleared away the blood and cleansed the wounds, a few were not too deep and would heal on their own but the one that trailed parallel to her spine exposed the bright cherry muscle.

"You know what needs to be done," she nodded and closed her eyes. "I trust you."

Derek gritted his teeth but snatched the bag from the dresser. The other stitches from Argent's first assault had long since fallen out and the injury was healing very nicely.

He started out cleaning the area with the last bottle of saline solution she held in her bag. Brooklyn grimaced at the cool sterile liquid irrigating the torn tissue. Derek stopped and patted the area with a clean dry towel. He had little to no experience in anything above basic first aid but Brooklyn was there to talk him through it.

"Okay," she exhaled, "Get the packet that has the purple lettering on it."

Derek quickly plucked it out.

"Now take the clamps out and sterilize them with my lighter."

Derek quickly did it.

"Now open the left of the packet and use the clamps to hold the needle."

"Okay," she heard the wavering in his tone but said nothing.

"Now you saw how I stitched my side up and I need you to do that with the muscle."

Her voice was eerily calm as she walked Derek through everything. The hunter took slow deep breaths, keeping in line with the tiny sharp sticks of the needle. Derek was careful, uncertain almost, as his larger fingers went agonizingly slow. Her heart rate remained steady but on the high end as he tied off the end and snipped the suture.

"Still breathing," her attempt at humor fell flat as Derek's face was dark and angry.

"Okay then," she pointed at her bag, "The packet with black lettering is what you'll need next."

Derek quickly cleaned and sterilized the tools with the Zippo then proceeded to close up the wound. The hotel room wasn't exactly the most sterile environment to do such a procedure but taking her to the hospital meant seeing the doctor who would call Sheriff Stalinski which would lead to a whole new set of headaches for them both. He did his best to keep the two sides even and smooth but a scar would be left to remind the hunter of her trauma.

"Now I need to get my back cleaned off," she started to rise but Derek gently guided her back down on her stomach.

"You stay," he spoke in a no nonsense manner.

Brooklyn sighed loudly to announce her protest but Derek wasn't about to let Brooklyn injure herself any further. Although she admitted to herself she was reveling in the attention. The soft dabbing returned again, but this time the pain wasn't so great. His eyes methodically traced the marks for any spots he missed. The smell of blood was weakening in the confined space, which for Derek was a good sign.

"You know I'm not going to let this keep me down," she warned the werewolf.

"Unfortunately I am aware of this," Derek draped the sheet over her back. "But for now you won't be going anywhere."

He came around and stretched out beside her, mindful of the injuries on her back. Derek wanted to hold the hunter and tell her everything would be alright. But it would all be a straight out lie. Instead he sought out here hand and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm glad you're here," she admitted. Derek responded by pressing his lips to hers. They lingered in the tender connection before Brooklyn drifted off to sleep. Derek stayed awake and listened for any signs of the hunters' return.

Brooklyn woke up several hours later to find a flashing pair of emerald jewels peering at her through the diminishing light.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough," he quietly whispered.

"I should try to get up," she pushed up and off her hands, not caring if she didn't have a shirt on or not. Brooklyn was injured and wearing a shirt, let alone a bra, wasn't the best idea for her.

"I'll need some help with," she gestured at her back.

The hunter sat with her knees hugging her chest as Derek cleaned her back and shoulders. It was strange, really, as she was seating naked in the tub but felt nothing as he carefully continued cleaning.

_I feel nothing….._

_ I want to feel something….._

_ I care about Derek…..A lot….._

_ We're going slow but my heart's closed up so tight….._

"Brooklyn," Derek titled her chin up. The soapy cloth was dripping from one hand as the other leveled her eyes to his. "Something's wrong."

She wasn't sure what to say to him. She was finally getting Derek to open up but here she was afraid to do the same. Brooklyn couldn't lie to him, it wasn't fair! But at the same time it was just so painful for her to bring up her time in Virginia.

_You have to face it sometime…_

_ Derek won't judge you for it….._

"There is something that happened to me…"

Derek could see her shoulders shaking and it wasn't from sitting in a cool bathroom. The water was hot enough she was sweating where skin didn't sit in water.

"When I was in Virginia I was….." She hiccupped back the sob that loomed in the back of her throat, "I was with someone….A vampire."

"Really?" Derek was taken aback at her confession but it didn't make her any less of a person.

"Yeah," she nodded. "He wasn't like anyone else. Never judged me for being who I was and even helped me out a few times. We always had each other's backs. He loved me for who I was! And I loved him! He didn't hurt anybody….."

_Like how we have each other's backs…_

_ She's been hurt so much…_

"It was one night some hunters ambushed us. I was tied to a tree and beaten then forced to watch him being…."

She wiped her eyes then covered her mouth as the wound on her soul opened once again.

"They staked him in the hands, feet, torso and legs, letting him bleed out before they burned him alive. I screamed and pleaded to be let go but they laughed in my face, spitting on me and calling me things like whore and traitor."

Derek could see this was breaking the hunter apart. He wrapped his arms around her waist, not caring if his arms were halfway under water.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye…."

"You don't have to say anymore," he whispered.

"No, you have to know," she shook her head. "They took his body and chopped it up before throwing his remains in the river. To this day I don't know who did it. They had on masks and gloves."

"Brooklyn I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"And then you lose your entire family! I just want them all dead!" She slapped her fists against the water.

"They'll pay," Derek reassured her. "But you're in no condition to fight."

"I wanna start with the ones who did this to me. I want Argent to suffer as we have. It has to be slow and deliberate."

She felt better talking about the vampire but also felt as if she was reliving that night once again. Even as she sat in the cooling water the screams of her murdered lover wailed in her ears. Derek closed his eyes and continued holding Brooklyn, refusing to release his hold until she said so.

_I'm all she has…._

_ She's all I have..._

Brooklyn felt the comforting weight of Derek's body resting beside her. She felt safer knowing he was there with her. Brooklyn had spent many nights alone but after the savage beating she was put through, the hunter suddenly felt vulnerable and weaker. Derek's arm was draped around her but she said nothing when it accidentally brushed against one of her stitches. He noticed the serene expression that was written across her face whil slowly carding his fingers through her hair. He felt himself getting closer to Brooklyn with each passing day.

* * *

><p>"Did she get the message?"<p>

Argent stood in front of his Tahoe. Brian Ulrich and Leveque had called the lead hunter to update him on their mission.

"Well she won't be a problem for a little while," Leveque snickered.

"But she also has Derek Hale on her side which means he knows about the attack."

"We can take him on," Brian waved off Argent's concern. "Besides when's Kate due in? It would be nice to have the old gang back together again."

"In about a few weeks if not sooner," Argent responded. "She's tied up with a case in Wichita right now."

"So what now?" Ulrich asked.

"You three lay low for now. Derek will be looking for you three and until we get reinforcements he's going to be very dangerous."

"Why don't we just kill Brooklyn?" Brian expressed his blatant hatred for the hunter.

"Because this is better," Argent thinly smiled. "She can lead us to the Alpha and at the same time reminisce with her about 'the good old days'."

Leveque started laughing followed by Ulrich and Brian. They had to admit it was fun tormenting the hunter like they were. Once Kate arrived in town, the fun can really begin.

**Yeah I know some fluff...But after what Brooklyn went through it was well deserved I think ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"You think Scott did it?"<p>

Brooklyn peered across the tiny table in her hotel room. Derek was stone faced but solemnly nodded his head.

"Possibly."

"Does Scott think he hurt Myles?"

"I don't know," Derek shrugged his shoulders. "He shows up at my house, hollering he needs my help and I told him exactly what he needed, not what he wanted."

"Which was…."

"To go back to the bus and let his senses help him remember."

"Yeah I can see where he wouldn't want to hear that," Brooklyn laughed.

"How's your back?"

"Doesn't hurt as much," the hunter shrugged. "I mean the shallower ones have healed over but the deeper one's still a bit tender."

Her eyes were ringed with deep purplish black circles as Brooklyn had not been able to sleep very well for the last few nights. She chalked it up to the discomfort of her wounds as Brooklyn was a back sleeper and not a stomach or side sleeper. Derek had been awakened and watched as she groaned and stirred on the narrow queen bed.

"But I need to get out at some point," she stretched and yawned. "We need to see what the Beacon Hills' finest has on the attack."

Derek caught the tiny sparkle returning to her eyes as the sneaky smiled curled up on the corners of her lips. He knew what that look meant.

"Feel like a little recon again?"

* * *

><p>The backdoor was unlocked as Brooklyn and Derek crept in the back hallway. She didn't ask Stiles for his help this time as she wanted to do this alone….Well semi-alone. Derek listened to the voices and movement beyond the heavy fire door while Brooklyn shifted the bag for the eighth time since breaking in. The heavy strap was chaffing against her shirt which was rubbing into her stitches. The hunter knew her companion could smell the blood that threaded between the tightly sealed stitches. Without saying a word Derek lifted the burdensome weight off her body and onto his.<p>

"Thanks," she smiled and took a breath of relief. He felt compelled to reach out and squeeze her hand.

"Okay if there are any photos or other evidence they'll either be in the sheriff's office or evidence locker. So which door which you like to go through first?"

"Evidence room's safer bet," Derek gestured at the door.

"Evidence it is," she slipped on her gloves and tried the door knob finding it locked. "No problem," she giggled and quickly picked the cheap brass lock.

Together they slipped inside, locking the door behind them. Brooklyn could see the sheriff was a man of order as all of the evidence from cases past, which weren't very many, had been stored based on year, month, then date.

"Here," Derek called out. Brooklyn slipped the box out labeled _Animal Attacks_ and placed it on the steel table in the center. Each incident was housed in its own manila folder neatly labeled with the date of each attack. Derek watched with a careful eye as she started with the first case, the one that brought her here to begin with.

"Can you pull out that map of Beacon County?" Derek looked and found the crisply creased map in the side pocket and sprawled it out for Brooklyn.

"Okay we have attack number one," she drew a dot in the area marked Preserve. The folder yielded nothing new so she turned to the next one. "Okay here's attack number two."

The second one was in the preserve as well. The next one, the one on Garrison Myeres, was at the high school. Brooklyn drummed her fingers as a concentrated look focused on the map. Her fingers traced the preserve, brushing over Derek's hand. She looked over as he traded a tiny smile with her.

"Well no real connection yet," she sighed. "And we have no other clues either. Myers was found clinging to life several feet from the bus which looked as if someone had ripped it open like a freaking can of tuna. The blood they found was all his and three distinct and rather deep claw marks to boot."

She studied the photo of the back of the bus, more specifically the long claw marks on the inside of the door.

"Scott didn't do this," she concluded.

"How do you know that?"

"The space between the marks is too wide for his hand. This was made by someone with a much larger hand span. The Alpha did this."

She nodded with certainty and passed the photo to Derek. He looked hard at the photo noticing the space between the marks was all wrong for Scott's hands.

"Son of a bitch's trying to get our attention," Brooklyn growled. "First the strange symbol left on my car and now a bus driver? Something's so not stirring the Kool-Aid."

She packed everything back up as it was found then started towards the door.

"Well that was a total waste of our time," she huffed as they sat in the Camaro.

"Maybe not," Derek got an idea.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn sat in the waiting room while Derek slipped into Myers' room. She didn't want the man to panic if saw two strange people standing over his bed. It would be bad enough for him to awaken and see a set of dark brooding eyes bearing down on him.<p>

She typed up a quick text to Markus, updating him on everything….Well almost everything. She neglected to leave out the part where Leveque, Ulrich, and Brian tied her up and horse whipped her. Her back was slightly elevated off the back of the already insanely uncomfortable seat but even then she couldn't find a position to begin to remotely relax.

Jackson stepped out of the room with the doctor following him behind. He looked up to see Brooklyn absently thumbing through one of the many drab magazines the hospital had to offer. The teen wondered what she was doing there and found his feet taking him towards the hunter.

Brooklyn carelessly tossed the magazine back on the table as the shadow slipped across the square furnishing. Her eyes lifted upward to see Jackson standing over her.

"Oh it's you," she was unimpressed by his towering stance. "Come to get the sand out of your vagina finally? Or is it to get the stick removed from your ass? Or is it both?"

Jackson glared harder at the hunter but Brooklyn's expression didn't waver.

"You have some nerve talking to me like that," he rounded the table. Brooklyn stood knowing she was about 5 inches shorter than the spiky haired teen.

"I thought we had this discussion already Jackson," she sadly shook her head.

"What are you doing here anyways?" He stepped closer towards her. Brooklyn looked down at his feet then elevated her eyes up until they locked tightly to his.

"You're awful nosy you know that? Don't you have some helpless nerd that needs to be shoved in a locker somewhere? Oh wait that's right: Doc said no nerd shoving."

Jackson glared harder as he was clearly offended by Brooklyn's sharp sense of humor. She had no idea who she was screwing with did she? Nobody who was below him could talk to him like that!

"So what is it you're doing! How are you doing it!"

"Doing what Caveman?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"McCall; what is it you're juicing him with?"

"Get the ear wax out of your ears and listen closely as I will say this one last time: Scott is not taking steroids. You're just pissed because you got shown up in front of your fake friends and girlfriend and you couldn't take it. Am I getting warmer?"

Jackson's face grew flush with anger as the hunter continued her barrage of words.

"Brooklyn," Derek crossed the hallway but stopped when he saw Jackson standing there toe to toe with the hunter.

"Time to go," she lightly patted the teen on the face. "And just a friendly piece of advice: Peter Rabbit would be wise to stay out Mr. MacGregor's garden."

Derek shot sharp burning daggers at Jackson as Brooklyn brushed past Jackson and towards him.

"What did you find out?" She whispered as they headed down the hall.

"Nothing," Derek shook his head disgustedly, "Except he knew who I was."

"Did he say how?"

"No. He went into shock before I could find out. He kept apologizing over and over before he decided to drop dead."

"Damn," she swore.

"What's with the interrogation back there?"

"Junior thinks he can hustle me into saying Scott's doing steroids. I told him to back off twice now."

Derek looked over his shoulder once last time, casting off a dark menacing stare. Jackson didn't flinch and simply stared harder in return. He watched the taller man slide an arm across Brooklyn's waist before vanishing down the hall and out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Derek I'll be fine for 30 minutes on my own," Brooklyn tried pushing the werewolf out but he wasn't having it.<p>

"No," he planted his feet harder against the carpet. "I am not leaving you alone again."

"Fine," she huffed and gathered her bag. "But you're buying."

* * *

><p>The rock music blared from the speakers as the Camaro rolled up to the empty gas station. Leave it to Derek to pick the creepiest station in all of town to fill up. Brooklyn checked her phone as Markus had sent her another text.<p>

_Garrison Myers was a bus driver where Scott McCall used to live with his father….Hope this helps_

"More than you'll ever know," she grinned. Now maybe they were getting somewhere.

The bright beams blinded Brooklyn as the Tahoe pulled up in front of the Camaro as a white SUV blocked it from behind. Brooklyn was out and standing beside Derek in seconds as Argent leisurely slid out of the Tahoe. Brian and another hunter, one she couldn't recognize, brought up the rear.

"Well look at what we have here," Argent coldly sneered.

"Back to finish what your bitches started Argent?" Brooklyn started towards him but Derek restrained her.

"I see you're doing better so it must not have been too rough."

"Watch it Argent," Derek growled.

"Or you'll do what Derek? Would you really risk her life knowing that we hold all the cards this time?"

Brian and the other hunter snickered as Derek calmly replaced the cap and nozzle. He heard Brooklyn's heart racing as the adrenaline seeped through her pores.

"You have some nerve showing your faces," Brooklyn hissed. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't call Markus right now and tell him everything."

"Because by the time Markus got here it would be all over," Argent shrugged and lightly brushed the side of the Camaro.

"You know what Markus is capable of Argent. You remember that night in Flagstaff? You should considering he handed your ass to you and rightfully so. You have no idea what he could've done."

Her guardian was a man of great restraint and patience though the overwhelming desire to kick the arrogant dick's ass had crossed his mind many times.

Derek watched the shadow briefly pass over Argent's face before the assertive smug look returned.

"Nice ride," he commented. "Black cars though…..very hard to keep clean."

Brooklyn gritted her teeth but said nothing.

"I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance," he cleared a mark with his thumb.

"So what you're now an auto mechanic too?"

"You have something that's nice you wanna take care of it right?" Argent turned and gripped the wiper squeegee. Derek knew he was talking about Brooklyn. About how his lapse in oversight had cost her two violent encounters with the hunters.

"I'm very protective of the things I love," Argent casually ran the squeegee over the passenger's side then flipped it over with a sharp flick of the wrist. "It's something I learned from my family. But you don't have much of that these days…..Do you?"

His tone mocked the werewolf. Brooklyn caught his hands curling into two large tight fists.

"You're outta line Argent," she warned him.

"At least I can see what I've been hearing about: Brooklyn Ravenwood cavorting with Derek Hale, known werewolf."

Brooklyn lunged for Argent but Derek caught her by the waist. The wild hateful stare mixed beautifully with her thrashing copper locks. Argent simply stood and snorted at her attempts to reach him.

"Now isn't that touching," Argent stood with hands calmly at his sides.

"He's not worth it….Not here," Derek gripped tighter around her waist.

"There," Argent pointed to the windshield, "Now you can see. It makes things more clearer. But then again some people continue to drive blindly unaware they're about to crash."

Derek didn't miss the veiled threat in his words, words that were pointed at Brooklyn.

"Takes a real man to beat up a woman, especially when it takes three and jump her alone in the dark," Derek shot back. Brian simply stared as he reclined against the hood of the other SUV.

"Well now that's not my problem now is it? Maybe some people should be a little more careful when they're in a strange place far away from home."

"Fuck you," Brooklyn continued struggling against Derek.

"Now you two drive safe," Argent gestured towards the smaller hunter who revealed the crowbar concealed in his jacket. He strolled up to the driver's side and smashed the window without a second thought.

"You uh might wanna get that looked at," he turned and looked over at the pair, "Someone might think it's an invite for a joyride."

Derek looked over to Brooklyn and saw something peculiar: The marks on her neck had flared to a bright crimson then retreated to the pale flesh once the hunters had left.

_No…It can't be…..Can it?_

**One good sized chap! Struggled writing as it's been a bitch of a day...Next up...Dog fight!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you let me rip into him?" Brooklyn crossed into Derek's house.<p>

"You would've been arrested for one," Derek shut the door. "And two, Argent would've laid you flat on the ground."

"I've taken on men twice his size and won," Brooklyn continued to argue.

"Argent may be smaller, yes, but you and I both know he plays dirty."

Derek knew he had a point as Brooklyn exhaled and her shoulders slumped. She knew he was right. Argent could easily have had her where he wanted her thus falling right into his hands. They couldn't let that happen.

"I'm sorry," she sat on the bottom step. "He just always find a way under my skin. And now with what we found out about the fire just has me wanting to make Argent suffer like you have."

Derek took a deep breath as the sudden appearance of this aggression could mean one thing: Their bond was deepening and she was showing some wolf like tendencies. She was still human but the unseen connection ran deeper than a series of marks.

He sat down beside her with both arms slipped around her waist. The hunter twisted her neck until their lips were firmly pressed together. They didn't move for several seconds until Derek shifted his head and slowly pushed things deeper. The soft sighs coming from her lips lowered his guard ever slightly as as her mouth opened slightly. The softness of her tongue teased across his lips. He felt her hands carding through his hair sending tiny shivers down his spine. Derek could hear the rapid beating of her heart as his cool calloused hands rested along the sides of her face, gently cradling them. Brooklyn slipped up the jacket and grey shirt, feeling the sharp cuts and ripples dancing beneath her skin. Derek groaned at her feathery touch as his hands ran down the front of her shirt seeking the soft warmth of her skin.

But the stolen moment was interrupted by the approach of another. Derek pulled away, growling at the intruder who interrupted their moment.

"Someone's coming," he ushered her up the stairs. Brooklyn stayed on the landing as Derek reached where she stood.

"DEREK!" Scott charged through the door like an enraged bull. He didn't see the werewolf anywhere in sight and started up the steps. His scent was stronger up there as he also detected Brooklyn's scent as well.

"You did it!" The teen wildly accused. Brooklyn appeared from the right and positioned herself at the top of the steps.

"Derek didn't kill anyone!"

"He killed Myers! He killed his sister!"

"His sister was missing! He found her like that! The hunters were using her remains to lure him out! Myers died from his injuries!"

"You helped him! You helped him kill Myers!"

"You're insane! I don't kill innocent people! Derek was with me the night Myers was attacked!"

Scott was half way up the steps. Sweat lined the ring along the top of his shirt.

"I'm gonna tell everyone what you both did! I'm going to tell Mr. Argent! I'm going to tell the sheriff!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she sternly warned the teen. "Because if you tell them they'll find out about you and then what are you gonna do? They'll know about Stiles harboring your secret!"

Scott fisted her jacket and shoved the hunter backwards but Brooklyn wasn't about to let some scrawny angst ridden teen push her around. Before she could retaliate, Derek charged from behind hurling Scott down the stairs. They watched as he landed on his stomach but wasn't down for long. Brooklyn had her gun trained on the teen as he had shifted into wolf form. The hollow yellow depths pierced the darkness seeking out its human prey. Brooklyn felt the sliver of fear slice through her spine as the younger werewolf started up the steps. Derek leapt from the landing to the floor below, landing with ease. Scott wasn't going to get anywhere near her.

To the hunter's horror she watched as Scott hurled Derek through the wall and into the parlor next door.

"Derek!" She hurried down the steps as the werewolf turned its attention on her. She fired off a shot but the werewolf dodged the first round. Brooklyn squeezed off three more rounds grazing the right shoulder and left side of the enraged creature. The hunter turned to run but the werewolf was faster. She felt the claw like hands grapple her ankles and hurl her body towards the steps. The side of her head smacked against the still sturdy post knocking her unconscious.

Derek heard the distinct smack of bone on wood and knew it was his hunter. He allowed the wolf to emerge, feeling it screaming to be freed. His eyes were swirling cerulean and cobalt as the deep challenging roar resonated through the house. The smaller werewolf heard the larger male and focused on its foe. It rushed through the splintered boards, smashing those that impeded his path as the larger one slowly backed up. They sized one another up, each one sensing the other's weak points.

The smaller one made the first move. It went for the larger one but was caught by the sides of its jacket and violently slammed against the wall. The rush of air around its body was the only thing it felt before crashing on the floor. The larger one jumped over the table in the center with fist curled and poised to strike. The yellow eyed werewolf rolled away seconds before the larger body crashed back down onto the floor.

Brooklyn stirred and groaned as her mind drifted between light and dark. The deep angry growls and snarls didn't evade her perfect hearing as the werewolves continued fighting.

"Derek….." she slowly and painfully pushed her body up upon her hands and knees. She was shaking all over as the dull but throbbing pain made her vision blurry then focus with each slam against her skull. Brooklyn closed her eyes and forced her herself to get up. She climbed up along the railings using them as support until her own two were flat and steady on the floor. The hunter never let her hand leave the stairs or the wall as she staggered towards the parlor.

"Oh my god," her mouth covered her mouth as the battle waged on.

Derek swept Scott's feet causing the teen to whip around then crash into an old steamer trunk. She wasn't frightened by either one's appearance. She was a hunter after all and werewolves she had seen plenty of. The rich turbulent depths of Derek's eyes were hauntingly beautiful as he continued battling Scott. Brooklyn found she could get lost in those strangely hypnotic rings but snapped herself out of it as Derek yelped in pain. Scott struck his back with a bar but Derek swung around kicked him in the back of his knees.

Scott looked up with hatred burning in his eyes as Derek towered over him and gripped his fingers around his throat. The sharp claws bit into his skin but that was the least of Scott's problems. Brooklyn stood and watched with mouth wide open as Scott was lifted and tossed behind the dusty antique sofa. His growls of pain turned human as the pain brought him back.

The pounding rhythm of her heart alerted Derek to her presence. Her eyes were wide and shocked but fearful they were not. The werewolf shifted back to his human form before hurrying to her side.

"Are you alright?"

He saw the thin trickle of blood from the side her head and lightly dabbed the drying streak.

"Aside from the feeling of being someone's personal drum set yeah I think so."

Scott got up from behind the couch and stared bewildered at the pair. Sweat coated his face and neck as he willed his body to get up. Derek grabbed Brooklyn by the hand and linked their fingers before leading her back to where Scott now stood. The teen's bewildered expression darted between them then at their interlocked hands.

"We didn't kill him! You didn't kill him! This is none of our faults."

"This!" Scott got up and came at them. "This is all of your fault! Both of you!"

He looked to Derek as he glaringly accused, "You did this to me! You're the one who bit me!"

"Derek didn't bite you!" Brooklyn leapt to Derek's defense. "Now shut up and listen before I slap you silly Scott McCall!"

The hunter was serious as his anger trickled away.

"What!"

"Are you deaf? I'm not the one that bit you," Derek repeated Brooklyn's words. "And Brooklyn had nothing to do with the attacks. She's human."

Scott blinked like he had just been told his best friend had died. His fingers swept over the scratches across his chest as the truth about the attack on the bus flooded his memories.

"It was the Alpha….."

"Welcome to the conversation," Brooklyn sourly noted. "You already know you're in the Alpha's pack and it wants you."

"You and I are Betas," Derek added. "The Alpha is more dangerous and animal like that us."

"Why are you here?" Scott nodded to Brooklyn.

"As I told you already Grasshopper, I'm helping Derek."

"Looks like you're more than just helping. What's going on with you two? Why are you holding hands like you're dating?"

"It's not dating as you call it," Brooklyn clenched Derek's hand tighter.

"Well then what is it?"

Brooklyn and Derek traded looks but Derek was the first to answer.

"None of your business," Derek put it bluntly. "You should be worrying about the Alpha and controlling your anger around others and nothing else."

"And worrying about surving," Brooklyn took a step towards him but Derek gently pulled the hunter back.

"Well I have a lot to worry about: Like graduating high school for one. Wait…." Something lit up in his eyes, "The marks on your neck! You two being so close and holding hands….It makes sense!"

"What makes sense?" Brooklyn huffed.

"When Derek said he marked you. You're a female!"

"Fine," Derek growled, "Brooklyn is part of my pack yes. But she's my intended mate."

Scott just stood with mouth forming a perfect o as the truth finally came out. Well this was interesting indeed.

"And Jackson, the king of douchebags, is onto you," Brooklyn shifted topics.

"Yeah I know."

"Really? Do tell," Derek raised an eyebrow.

"When we went out for our group date I kind of used my abilities to bowl better."

"YOU WHAT!" Derek and Brooklyn hollered at once.

"They didn't see anything, I swear."

"That doesn't matter Scott! Jackson is just gonna try to get closer and find out just what's making you this great lacrosse player and now bowler. I've had two encounters with him and believe me when I say he's like a Bloodhound: He caught the scent and he won't stop until he finds what it is he's looking for."

"So you need to go home and carry on like you have been but only be a bit more discreet on your talents or else Derek and I will have to do something about it."

Derek couldn't but help to let the tiny smile cross his lips as Brooklyn held her ground against Scott.

**Okay a little action for those needing a fix and for everyone a little smut...LOL!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Derek can I ask you something?"<p>

Brooklyn was stretched out on the bed with Derek pressed flush beside her. Her eyes were half lidded as she was worn from a rather active night.

"Yes," he leaned in inhaling her scent. Sandalwood and spice was the hunter's scent and Derek had committed to his memory the first day they met.

"Can you tell me more about the mating thing?" She felt her face tinge red as she felt slightly embarrassed.

"What do you want to know?" He propped one elbow up as curiosity lined his green depths.

"Well….how does it….."

"Work?" Derek finished her question. Brooklyn nodded feeling her ears beginning to burn. She couldn't but help to wonder if Scott had not come along what could have happened.

"The mark works as a statement for our kind which you already know. It establishes a connection between myself and you. If you or I get in trouble or are in any distress the other can feel it; it's a pack mentality in a way."

"Right but I think you know what I want to know."

"Right," Derek exhaled. "But you have to know some other things too."

He leaned in and tenderly kissed his hunter and left his lips on hers for several sweet seconds. Brooklyn groaned at the coldness that quickly filled the gap as he pulled away but Derek caressed her face keeping the bond alive.

"When the opposite sex is marked, they start developing behaviors."

"Like what?"

"When we were surrounded by Argent and the others your aggression was off the charts. I could smell the adrenaline covering your entire body."

"Well Argent pisses me off," she shrugged.

"But a part of me was passed to you and a part of you to me."

Brooklyn nodded but was quiet as she relaxed into Derek's touch.

"Nothing wrong with that," she finally spoke.

"When the next full moon comes around the urge will be at its strongest….For both of us."

"Okay makes sense," she nodded.

"The week of the full moon will be hard for us. The wolf will be difficult to control. Perhaps you should stay somewhere safe."

"I'll be ready for him," she flashed a short confident smile.

"Doesn't mean I'm not worried Brooklyn. I don't know what the wolf is capable of when mating season arrives."

Brooklyn considered his concerns but knew it was something she could face. If the dreams they shared were visions of what was to come then they could make it through….Together. She looked up to him and knew she had to ask him again.

"But do you want this? You, the human Derek. I know I asked you once before but I'm asking again."

Derek slid closer capturing the hunter's pouty lips. He let his hand rake down her arm, showing it was the human side of him wanted this…..Wanted her. Being around the hunter was slowly becoming a power drug for him. He had been closed off since the fire and had almost forgotten what it was like to feel the touch of another in any way. But now Derek found himself craving for her touches, kisses, and caresses only to turn around and crave more and more when she was there.

"Does that answer your question," his voice was husky and low. "I want and need you…."

"Well I'm not going anywhere," she declared.

"Good," he nestled his head into her shoulder. His hand ran up and down her side, feeling the scars that marked her exposed skin. Brooklyn was back to wearing shirts at night but had been tempted to sleep topless when Derek stayed over.

_No need to act like a tramp Brook….._

_ There will be plenty of time for such things….._

"There is something else too," he regretfully added. "The marks on your neck change. When we were at the gas station they burned red."

"What about when I'm…..well horny?"

"Probably," he admitted.

"Cool, mood marks. I have my own genuine mood rings in my neck."

"But I still hate what happened. It shouldn't have been like that."

"How should it have been Derek?"

"I didn't want to have it happen in anger," he continued running his hand along her side. "I wanted to …..I wanted to ask you."

"Really? When did you decide that you wanted me?"

"After you came to me in jail. You showed how much you cared about me, being there alone. How you took a chance and trusted me."

"I can't explain it but something told me you could never do that. You have better control of your emotions like that."

"Thank you," he cracked another smile. "But there is one important thing you have to realize about this: Mates are for life until one or both die."

Brooklyn's face froze in fear over the prospect one of them dying. If he died before her…..

"What happens if you die?" The light raking immediately stopped and the hand pulled her closer to him. His eyes briefly swirled blue before returning to jade.

"It won't happen. Not for a very long time," he growled.

"But what if you do? Please just tell me!"

"Then you would be at the mercy of any male who doesn't have a mate including the Alpha."

"What?"

"It's just like wolves. When one dies the other seeks another mate or vice versa. Any male around will be able to sense you. The pheromones you give off will lead them straight to you. And if that happens you will be marked."

"Well then we just don't die or if it happens then together! There is no way in Hell I'm going to be shacked up with crazy Lassie out there!"

"Don't think about it," he silenced the hunter. Brooklyn nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"Sorry," she swallowed hard.

"It's a lot I know," he affirmed with traces of despondency.

"Don't say it like that," she fired back. "I can handle a lot. If I told you what I saw and did as a hunter you wouldn't be saying that. I've done some things I'm not too proud of I'll admit."

"Everyone has done things they're not proud of," his face lightened up. "But that's in the past now."

"You're right," she nodded. "I'm sorry I ever mentioned it."

He wrapped his arms further around her feeling her body falling deeper into his. Derek was finding himself growing to love sharing the same bed with the hunter, watching her fall asleep and sleep through the night. Her copper strands of silk falling over her face would cast an innocent aura around her but the appearance was deceptive.

Derek lightly traced his fingers down her spine letting them drag across the stitches across her flesh. The hints of anger sweltering beneath the surface as she slightly stirred in her slumber.

* * *

><p><em>The screams wailed in her ears as the flames licked the massive house. It was as if the flames of Hell had risen from the very bowels of which they rested to consume the home and those within. <em>

_ Brooklyn raced around the house, frantically searching for a way in but every window and door she spotted the raging inferno immediately claimed. Panic swept over her body as she scanned for a hose, a well, something that would have water! She fumbled for her phone only to find her cell missing from its resting place. _

_ "Hold on!" She hollered at the top of her lungs and charged up the steps and through the back door. The smoke choked her throat and nose as she put the shirt up and around her nose and mouth. The hunter dropped to the floor, crawling around in the hopes of finding someone, anyone she could pull away from a fiery grave. _

_ She crawled around through the kitchen finding one person unresponsive on the floor. Brooklyn checked the man finding he was already gone. Through the plumes of choking suit and ash, she could make out some of his features. His chin and jaw were well defined as his body was lean and toned. His hair was short and a sharp shade of midnight. His brow was deep as if his last thought had been captured the instant he died. _

_ Brooklyn coughed and sputtered as the tiny specks of ash burned her eyes. But still she carried on, determined to look for any survivors, refusing to give up and let anyone die. The living room gave up two more bodies, one of an older man and woman who were in their early golden years. Her body continued to battle for every breath of fresh air but her lungs took in more ash and soot with every deep wheezing cough. Tears stung her eyes as she felt her soul weeping for those who had perished. _

_ "Hold on!" The vaguely familiar voice called out. "Don't give up!"_

_ Her eyes were growing heavy as the footfalls rushed towards her and the floor vanished from beneath her body. The strong arms wrapped around her then carried up and out from the towering inferno. _

_ "Brooklyn!"_

_ "Brooklyn!"_

* * *

><p>Brooklyn shot up screaming at the top of her lungs. Her body was drenched in sweat as Derek held her in his arms. Her arms and legs flailed about as if she were still held captive in the cruel twisted vision.<p>

"Brooklyn wake up," Derek's voice reached out bringing her back to reality. "Brooklyn, Brooklyn I'm here."

"Derek," she collapsed in his arms. "It was….It was so real…."

"What was?" He looked deep into her eyes seeing the terror that gripped her tight.

"I saw it…." She broke down. "I saw the fire…."

Derek was floored. How could he have forgotten? Another part of the marks were the dreams and not the sexually driven ones either. Brooklyn was seeing the fire through his eyes!

"I tried saving….I tried saving them…"

"Shhhh," he swiped the tears away with his thumbs. "It was a dream."

"Did the marks do this to me?" Her bottom lip quivered.

"Yes," his eyes betrayed the heartbreak that being relived once again. "We both will have them. I'm sorry Brooklyn."

She said nothing as she felt him embrace her shaky form within his trembling arms.

"It's going to be okay," he told her then kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

**Okay I'm happy that Derek was back! Finally! And we met another hunter...Oh how TW keeps feeding me ideas...**


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

This has just been amazing with all of the feedback I have received with this story! THANK YOU everyone!

* * *

><p>Stiles drummed his fingers on the chemistry book as he aimlessly chewed his pencil. It had turned into a rather nasty habit of sorts as he did when he was nervous. Unfortunately that had been all the time as of recently.<p>

"Hey Gilligan!"

The teen jumped up and stared wide eyed at the hunter. Brooklyn stood with hands planted firmly on her hips as a playful smiled crossed her lips.

"What the Hell are you doing sneaking in like that? You scared the Hell out of me! Haven't you heard of a doorbell or know how to knock? Don't they do that in Phoenix?"

"I have heard of a doorbell and yes I know how to knock. But this is way more fun."

"Is this how you get your kicks? By stalking me like some kind of crazed chick? No wait, that's not bad! That's not bad right?"

"Gilligan you're stuttering again," the hunter's smile dropped.

"Sorry," he muttered. Stiles couldn't believe he agreed to help Brooklyn but then again he could. Anything to be near the dangerous beauty was worth the risk in his book. At least she gave him the time of day unlike certain others.

The hunter flopped down on the bed making herself comfortable.

"So what did you find out? And don't even say you went on Wikipedia or Google because if you did so help me Stiles I will slap you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Both if you're not careful," she pointed at the teen. "So now what did you find out? Did you do what I asked?"

"Yeah," he grabbed his phone and pulled up the web clip he found.

_"Lycanthrope comes from the Greek myth Lycan, King of Arcadia, who was renowned for his cruelty and later transformed into a wolf by Zeus. A monster as punishment for his own monstrous actions. By lycanthrope is just another name for werewolf."_

Brooklyn looked over as Stiles looked up at her with a curious stare.

_"The half wolf legend with appears in many different legends. Now contrary to some beliefs, the powers of the wolf aren't controlled by the moon but can be cultivated at will. They can possess incredible agility, run on all fours, and function as a biped."_

"Okay so this is what you found? Some college professor who is stating the obvious?"

"Keep watching," he gestured at the screen.

_"But I'm not referring to Lycanthropy, the mental condition where someone truly believes they are a wild animal but about werewolves."_

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow as she heard the unseen crowd jeering and laughing at the man.

"If only those foolish bastards knew the truth," she shook her head sadly.

"Yeah well I tracked him down here in town," Stiles grinned from ear to ear.

"Not to be mean and rain on your parade Gilligan but we have the real thing…..Derek."

"There you go again," Stiles flung his hands up. "Do you like tormenting me? Is it some kind of twisted turn on for you?"

"No and no," she answered flatly. "But how do we know this guy is someone we can turn to? I mean you saw how he was ridiculed."

"Well if you would let me explain," he interrupted, "I saw all of his videos and his knowledge rivals yours and Derek's combined."

"Okay then what's his name?"

"His name was Doctor Conrad Havilland," Stiles explained. "But after this he changed his name to Conrad Fenris."

"Clever," she snickered at the inside joke, "The son of Loki and inspiration for Little Red Riding Hood. So when do we meet the good doctor?"

* * *

><p>They waited beside the Jeep outside the hospital. Brooklyn checked her watch for the tenth time before glancing over at Stiles.<p>

"Okay genius where is he?"

"He'll be coming," Stiles reassured her. Brooklyn said nothing and turned her stare back to towards the entrance. A few minutes later their query stepped out. He was an older man who appeared to be in his late 40s to early 50s. He carried a jacket and leather briefcase as he wearily eyes his surroundings. Brooklyn got the feeling this man was afraid of something or someone as he hurried down the steps and across the parking lot towards his car.

As he approached the Jeep, Brooklyn and Stiles turned around pretending not to notice the agitated man. Once he was a few feet ahead, the hunter motioned for the teen to follow.

"Showtime," she slapped his arm.

Doctor Fenris felt the hairs standing on the back of his neck the further he continued. The sound of footsteps echoing in the distance made the good doctor on edge. He twisted his head around to see a red haired woman and teen taking the same path as him. His reflected uncertainty as he turned back around and continued on.

_Maybe it's nothing….._

He picked up his pace.

"He saw us," Stiles fought to keep calm.

"We're not doing anything wrong," Brooklyn snipped back. "You keep acting like that and he's gonna think something's up. You know I'm glad you're not a hunter because you would've been dead already."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes.

"He's walking faster," Stiles noted.

"Thanks for speaking the obvious Gilligan," she hissed. "It explains why we're walking faster."

Fenris turned around again as the same pair were still behind him. Flight or fight began bleeding into his veins. His car wasn't too much farther ahead now and he could shake them once he was within the safety of his vehicle.

"He thinks we're gonna mug him," Stiles whispered in a short strained voice. Brooklyn stopped and fought with great restraint to keep herself from

"Need I repeat myself? Stay calm. If he thought we were going to mug him he would be…."

They turned around in time to see the doctor fleeing like a panicked animal through the rows of cars.

"Running," Brooklyn finished her words then took off in a dead run. Stiles nearly slipped on the damp pavement in his attempt to keep up with her. The cream Honda Accord was now within reach as Fenris fumbled with his keys, stopping to find the right one. It was all Brooklyn needed.

With a spring in her bounce, she tackled the older man hard to the ground with Stiles reacting two seconds too late and landing on top of both.

"Get off me," she pushed the teen's heavier body off. Her hand was pressed against his jeans to which Stiles gasped and temporarily froze. "Damn it Gilligan get off me!"

Fenris was shaking like a leaf in a storm as he chucked the keys and wallet at them both.

"Here take them both! Please just don't hurt me!"

"Okay we don't want to hurt you okay? We need to talk Doc," Brooklyn extended hand to help him up.

"Look I don't do that anymore. I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing," Fenris slammed his trunk shut.

"Can you just please hear us out?" Brooklyn pleaded. "All we want is just five minutes, just five minutes of your time."

"No I'm sorry," Fenris slashed a hand in front of his body. "Now if you will please leave me alone."

Brooklyn and Stiles watched in frustration as the Accord pulled away until the taillights had vanished in the distance. She turned to her partner with an expectant look in her eye.

"Okay now what?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe…..Wait scratch that, yes I can believe you tracked him down."<p>

They sat in the Jeep watching the doctor leave his house and get in his car. They ducked down until the headlights flashed across where they hid then turned away and down the road.

"Okay then," Brooklyn huffed. Together they hopped out from the Jeep and treaded towards the dark house.

"I'll go first," she shielded Stiles before pushing the wooden gate aside and stepping into the back. Stiles stayed close behind her, too close for the hunter's liking as she spun around coming nose to nose with her shadow.

"It's called personal space," she took her index finger and pushed against his chest. Once he was a comfortable distance behind her, Brooklyn started towards the porch.

"You know this is a bad idea," Brooklyn surveyed the dimly light back. A kitchen light beamed through the window as the rest of house was dark.

"You probably would think all of my ideas are bad," Stiles weakly defended himself.

"And I would be right."

"Well ya learn more from failures than successes," he gave the hunter two thumbs up.

"Well you must be a genius by now," Brooklyn snorted then laughed. Stiles laughed sarcastically behind her as they reached the door.

"You're a real comedian," he huffed.

"Oh don't be such a downer," she looked over the double doors finding both to be locked. Stiles took one look and peeled away the flannel shirt he was wearing.

"What are you doing! Are you stupid?"

"It's just glass," he shrugged.

"Yeah it will just cut you," she grabbed his arm. "The last thing I need is the son of the sheriff in the hospital and me having to explain why his son's arm looks like a chew toy."

Stiles wrestled his arm from her grip to which Brooklyn rolled her eyes and stood by.

"Okay but don't expect me to save your dumb ass."

Stiles pulled back, hesitating for the shortest moment then taking off with fist aimed for the pane. The pane didn't budge. The teen jumped and grabbed his hand as the pain shot through his knuckles then up his arm.

"Son of a mother freaky," he tensed up and tried to breathe.

"Now what did we learn from this failure?" Brooklyn taunted him. He deserved it after all.

"Oh ha ha, you're funny," he rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm not stupid enough to slam my hand through glass," she started searching for a spare key. This was a small town so surely he had a key in an easy to reach place.

"The hunter's a comedian tonight," Stiles quipped then put his shirt back on. He looked around at the awning and weighed his options.

"If I climb up here it looks sturdy enough it can support me," he hoisted half of his body up on the railing. Brooklyn rolled her eyes and looked down at the doormat.

She knelt down and lifted the corner to find the spare staring back.

_Way too easy….._

"Uh Sir Edmund Hillary," she jangled the keys. "Before you climb Everest let's try this way first."

"Right," Stiles nodded and leapt down.

They entered the kitchen finding it tidy and neat for a bachelor.

"The guy did years of research so he's got to have books and other files, journals and photos," Stiles noted. "We'll just take what we need with my phone and we'll be out of here."

"Sounds like a good plan," Fenris appeared from around the corner with a gun aimed at Stiles.

"Thank you," Stiles smiled then looked over at the man. His smiled instantly dropped as Fenris started towards him and Brooklyn. Brooklyn knew she could take him down but with Stiles standing in front of her it would be too risky.

"Get out of my house," he turned the gun on the hunter.

"Okay," Stiles turned for the door but Brooklyn snagged his arm before he could twist the knob.

"Sorry no can do buddy," she held her ground. "I've dealt with things scarier than you."

"Do you not see the gun pointed at you! If you don't then I can recommend a good eye doctor. Now get out of my house before I shoot you both!"

"You won't do it," Brooklyn challenged.

"What are you doing?" Stiles started panicking.

"You have a gun, yes I can see that. But you won't use it because if you were going to you would've done it already."

"Lady, I'm warning you."

"Uh Mister you don't wanna screw with her," Stiles pointed nervously to Brooklyn. "She's a hunter!"

Brooklyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thanks Stiles, thanks a lot," she gritted her teeth then opened her eyes. "Okay we just wanna talk okay? So please put the Glock down."

"I changed my name to get away from whack jobs like you two who really believe all of this crap!"

"Then why change your name to Fenris? Only hunters, mythologists and the supernaturally savvy know about the story of Fenris."

"I figured that one out by the way….FYI," Stiles lightly gloated.

"Stiles not now," Brooklyn growled in annoyance.

"Look you still believe all of it," Brooklyn took a step closer. "I'm a hunter okay? I hunt the things that go bump in the night including werewolves."

"What?"

"Dude it's so true! There are other hunters here, in Beacon Hills, and they are not as cool as Brooklyn."

The gun wavered in his hand as Fenris wavered. As he lowered the weapon the door flung open as Derek charged. Fenris cried out in surprise as the powerful being slammed his body to the ground. Derek hovered over the man as his teeth protruded from his lips poised to rip the threat apart.

"Derek no!" Brooklyn screamed. His eyes flared cold cobalt while his nails curled into a deadly claw.

**I went back and rewatched the Search for The Cure webisodes and I added a little twist**


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Derek stop it!" Brooklyn jerked at the werewolf's arm. Her touch was like fire to Derek as he spun around releasing the frightened doctor. The cold cobalt faded away as the soft green returned. Recognition flooded his eyes as he looked over at the man then at the hunter.<p>

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I asked Stiles to help me and he was looking for a cure for Scott and well long story short we're here. This is Doctor Conrad Fenris," she gestured at Fenris. "He's a walking encyclopedia of werewolf lore."

Fenris looked at Derek strangely, like as if he recognized the man from somewhere. He couldn't put his finger on it but the feeling stabbed at him like a knife. His gaze went to Brooklyn who was leaning against the counter.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked his hunter. He ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Yeah," she smiled nervously. "We're fine."

"I was living in Wisconsin five years ago when a woman was brought into my ER," Fenris sifted through the filing cabinets. Photos plastered the walls as various copies of drawings and sketches from across the globe littered the remaining spaces. Brooklyn was familiar with many of the images as she had seen them in several books and journals.

"Nice photo gallery Doc," she continued looking over the walls.

"Thanks," he wasn't sure if that was meant to be taken as a compliment. Derek sat close to Brooklyn while wearily eyeing the doctor then flashing a sharp look in Stiles' direction. The teen shirked away as the look of death chilled his body.

_Oh my god….He's sizing me up like a piece of meat…..I am soooooo dead….._

"She had an arrow in her arm. I was told it was a hunting accident, the arrow was meant for a whitetail deer. I removed the arrow and she woke up. Then within three minutes the wound was gone."

Derek's eyes narrowed as the doctor recalled his encounter. His heart started racing as the man continued.

"I spent five years searching for her and found her here in Beacon Hills. But then she vanished. The only thing I could find was this old black and white photo of her and a young man. I assume it was her son….."

The file in his hands opened up as a black and white photo was placed on the coffee table. Instantly Derek's eyes flew open at the image that lay before him. Brooklyn peered hard at the photo as the image of the young man became chillingly clearer.

"Derek," she pointed at him, "That's you and that's….."

"Laura," he muttered.

"So you followed her to here? What were you hoping to learn?" Brooklyn saw the crestfallen look that darkened Derek's handsome features. Her hand reached out covering his.

"The woman's ability to heal was like the holy grail of medical research. I wanted to know what was so special about her."

"Well now you know why."

"Why are you still here then?" Derek lifted his head up.

"The attacks and deaths that have occurred."

"And then the poor girl they found," he added sadly. "I know it was them….those who hate others like her."

"You mean the hunters," Stiles' voice shook.

"I suppose that is what they are called," Fenris nodded. "I learned two things that day in Wisconsin: There are people in this world who have an ability to heal that science can't explain. Imagine what that means to somebody who's dedicated his life to healing. Then there are people who want to kill them."

Brooklyn retrieved the old drawing of the werewolf with the wooden arrow through its raised bicep.

"Don't have to guess what they're using the arrows for," Brooklyn muttered bitterly.

"Why would they want to hurt someone like her," Fenris shook his head.

"Because she was different," Derek acidly noted.

"These people they cut the body, dismember it so it can't heal itself," Fenris continued. Brooklyn detected lingering traces of sorrow in the doctor's voice. She had the feeling it was going to be a long night.

"Who wants coffee?"

* * *

><p>Brooklyn found her way around the modest kitchen with ease. A million thoughts sped through her mind like the cars at a NASCAR race. How much did Fenris know? Did he know about the Alpha? The hunter gathered the mugs and turned around crashing into Fenris. She nearly dropped the faded sea green much clutched tightly in her hand.<p>

"I am so sorry," Fenris backed away with hands up in a defensive stance.

"No it's okay," she waved aside his fears. "I've been on edge the last few days."

Fenris watched the red haired woman return to collecting mugs. Her hair was tied back exposing the faint marks along her neck. He was intrigued by the half moon shaped wounds and subconsciously reached out to touch the very top one. The sensation of his fingers sent Brooklyn into fight mode. She grabbed his hand and with one fluid pivot of her hips, hurled the stunned man over her shoulder. Fenris felt his body lifting up then around before landing hard on the floor. His arm was caught in the hunter's grip, stretching the tendons to the point of extreme pain.

"Agh," he cried out. Stiles and Derek rushed in to see Fenris at the mercy of the smaller woman.

"What do you think you're doing?" She twisted the arm slightly to the left. The sharp jolt numbed his nerves causing the man to kick against the slick tile.

"The marks!" He yelped. Derek looked over to Brooklyn who stayed in cool control. Her fingers curled tighter around his arm, imprinting her nails into his skin.

"Brooklyn," Derek laid a hand on her shoulder, "Let him go."

Brooklyn straightened then let his arm slip through her fingers. Her eyes stayed hard as he got up and rubbed the crook of his elbow.

"Who the Hell are you!"

"A hunter as Gilligan over here said," Brooklyn answered as Derek massaged the back of her neck. She felt as if something had come in and violated an invisible barrier that surrounded the light pink marks and the werewolf's touch erased any trace of the intrusion. He could feel her relaxing as his fingertips kneaded the tense skin and muscle with tiny circular motions.

"And him," Fenris pointed at Derek.

"One of the very people who can heal themselves," she said with a smile.

"Werewolves are real," Fenris nodded as if he were reassuring himself of what he was saying.

"Considering you put five years of your life into tracking her," Brooklyn pointed at the photo, "And changed your name to Fenris, which by the way was very clever in its own right."

"Even after everything I did I still find it hard to believe," he took a drink of coffee.

"That werewolves exist?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose," Fenris peered nervously over the rim of his mug. "But answer me one thing: What are the marks on her neck?"

Brooklyn looked over to Derek and silently exchanged looks. He nodded and supportively squeezed her leg then turned to the good doctor.

"She's a part of my pack," he answered. "Humans can be a part of a werewolf's pack without turning. They can also be mates with a werewolf as well. I marked Brooklyn as my mate."

The room was silent as Fenris darted his eyes between the hunter and werewolf.

"Is there something wrong? Did your research not turn up that little gem?"

"Well it's just that….." Fenris paused. "It's just….."

"Not all hunters are like them," Derek hissed in Brooklyn's defense. "Brooklyn is different."

He glared at the man who was shifting uneasily in his seat.

"You know what maybe we should go," Brooklyn set her mug down. "It's late and we all need some rest."

She tugged at Derek's hand as Stiles was only more than happy to oblige as he headed for the door. Fenris watched the strange trio as they walked towards the rusted Jeep.

"I need a shower and sleep," Brooklyn groaned.

"Well I can take you back," Stiles offered and hitched a thumb towards his Jeep. "I mean I don't have a problem giving you a ride. You need a shower and….."

Derek growled and narrowed his eyes, giving the teen his answer.

"On second thought, I better go," Stiles scurried to his Jeep and out of the line of fire.

"Did you really have to growl at him?" Brooklyn drummed her fingers on her arm. "I know he's sweet on me but he isn't going to make any moves on me. He's already scared to death of you."

"Let's go," he he guided her by the arm towards the Camaro.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn peeled away the jeans and shirt, letting them fall to the floor in a crumpled pile. She could feel the hungry eyes of the werewolf watching her strip and reveal the toned physique beneath. There was nothing wrong with him seeing her like this as after all they were mates…..Well not completely anyways. They had not slept together but why rush?<p>

Derek watched as she slipped behind the door but not before her eyes met his. He blinked as he swore they were inviting him in. But just as quickly as it appeared, the hints were gone and so was Brooklyn. Seconds later the roar of rushing water reached his ears. Her heart was steadily beating within the steady streams, reminding Derek of a waterfall he loved to hike to in Wisconsin. It was a place he loved and always went to when he needed to be alone. Derek didn't move for several seconds before he rose and stripped away his clothing.

Brooklyn sighed loudly as ran the washcloth down and along her arm. The Alpha had not appeared which worried her to no end. What was it planning? She knew it continued to watch her and Derek, studying them together and plotting against them.

The soap drained off her skin then hair, creating thick white ribbons of foam. She continued sliding the cloth down her arm then paused as a shadow crossed over her. She instinctively leaned back into Derek's waiting arms. She softly sighed then turned around, pressing the side of her face against his chiseled chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed the top of her soaked copper locks.

_This feels so right….._

Derek rubbed his hands along her back, feeling the tiny ripples reacting to his touch. The hot stream created a deep flush tinge to her skin making the hunter even more desirable to him. Her heart quickened as nothing stood between their naked bodies, further driving the urge closer to the surface. Derek silently suppressed the wolf, knowing it wasn't the right time to fully make her his. This was perfect as they stood holding one another. Brooklyn slipped her hands along his sides, letting her sense of touch flood her vision and soul. The tiny rips and cuts tensed and relaxed as Derek felt her exploring his abs and chest. He tilted her chin upward and slowly consumed her lips with his.

He felt her body flaring up the deeper he slipped his tongue between her lips. Brooklyn gripped the tight ripped globes of his ass, hearing him grunt as her strong hands massaged them. His hands slipped down, hesitant at first then slowly cupping her breasts. He felt like a teenager who was touching a girl for the first time. Brooklyn groaned and pushed harder against him, feeling the desire that she had locked away, screaming to be freed, to feel the intimate touch of the one before her.

"Wait," she broke away. The chill dominated her body.

"Brooklyn what is it?" Concern laced his emerald depths.

"It's just…..It's just been so long and….." She started hyperventilating as the memories rushed back.

"Shhhh, say no more," he kissed her. "Remember what I told you."

A smile cracked her lips as she felt embarrassed all over. They were mere seconds from sex then she had to go and kill the entire mood.

_Good job Dumbass….._

Derek turned off the water and reached for the towel on the rack. He tenderly dried the hunter off making certain every droplet of water was gone before tending to himself. Brooklyn studied his body, noticing that every part of his body was carved like chiseled marble. His raven locks were plastered to his head which made Brooklyn suppress a tiny laugh.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Strange seeing your hair all flat," she tussled his locks. The smile had returned brightening her beautiful features.

Brooklyn quickly fell asleep but Derek was not so fortunate. As he closed his eyes, the terrible screams flooded his hearing.

**I'm sooooo mean...But I promise I won't be mean like that all of the time...I have had a few requests for a fanvid and I am totally favid handicapped...Can anyone out there do one? Also I am working on Teenage Dream**


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

265 reviews! Holy cow never in my wildest dreams did I think this story would do as well as this one! Keep the reviews coming guys!

Okay without further a due, chapter 29!

* * *

><p><em>"Tie her over there!" <em>

_ The masked man dragged the unconscious woman across the ground, indifferent to the rocks and sticks ripping at her muddied jeans. Bruises were forming on her arms and neck from the savage blows dealt over and over before the final one hurled the woman into unconsciousness. Her limp body was slammed against the tree before being restrained against the ancient oak. The long soft strands covered her face as her head hung down. _

_ "WAKE UP!" A massive hand struck the woman across the face snapping her head back and forth threatening to snap her very neck. She groaned and slowly raised her head, finding it painful to open her eyes. The dull roar that pounded mercilessly in her head made it difficult to take a simple breath. _

_ A gloved hand tightened around bundle of copper, jerking her head up and smacking it against the tree. _

_ "Did you really think we wouldn't find out about it? About HIM?"_

_ "What did you do to him?" She sniffled. Blood trickled from her nose and across her lips. She knew it was broken but it was the least of her worries. The last image her mind retained was the warmth of the fire encircling them both before the door was kicked open. He had asked her if she would stay in Virginia with him to which she had responded with a deep loving kiss. The blunt object stuck the middle of the back of her head ushering in the thick black curtain. _

_ The blood chilling screams rushed her back to the present as several others dragged the vampire out from the trunk of the car. The fire illuminated the dull wooden stake protruding from the middle of the vampire's abs. _

_ "NO!" She broke from the trance and struggled against the thick tight rope. Her captive delivered a solid blow to her stomach, knocking the breath from her lungs. She gasped for air only to cough and spit up blood in her effort. _

_ "This is for what happened," the back of her attacker's hand struck across the face, cutting a tiny gash along her cheek. _

_ She felt her breath coming in short heated puffs through her teeth as a second masked figure strolled upon them. In one hand held a crop. Without uttering a word, the smaller figure slashed the crop across their body, ripping the tops of the woman's jeans. Denim turned crimson as blood seeped through the wounds and greeted warm soft cotton. The woman screamed praying for someone or something to stop the pain. She heard the pitiful wails of the vampire as another dull longer stake was driven through his shoulder. _

_ "Stop! Stop it please!" She begged them both. Cruel cold laughter was their response. _

_ The smaller figure lashed out again, going lower on the woman's legs. Thin skin was torn open exposing the thin layer of muscle protecting bone. She cried out into the night, knowing the vampire could hear her suffering. _

_ "Leave her alone!" He snarled with fangs exposed. The largest one of the group replied by ripping his thigh open with a sharper stake. It was left in the undead flesh, refusing to let the muscle and skin meld together. He knew he would not survive as they were hunters; hunters who wanted them both to suffer for wanting to be together. _

_ The woman sobbed as her lover was impaled in the other leg and shoulder. The pain raged through his body like acid was flowing through his veins. _

_ "You bastards," she spat. Her body was weak, drained of any will to fight. They had ripped her away from the one she loved, beaten her with fist and object alike before forcing her to watch the gut wrenching scene unfolding. _

_ One of her tormentors looked up and over to the rest of the group and gave a short nod. Her head was held up as the smaller one fisted her tangled locks and hissed hatefully in her ear. _

_ "You can't miss the grand finale….."_

_ "No," she pleaded and shook her head as they took the final stake and deliberately drove it slowly through his chest. His wail of suffering shattered the calm cool night as the dull tipped stake pierced his heart, robbing the vampire of his 500 years upon the Earth; robbing him of the love he had sought for so long; robbing her of the one thing had left to live for. _

_ "NOOOOO!" She thrashed within the ropes, not caring if her injuries bled profusely. He was dead and she wanted nothing more than to join him. _

_ "Oh no," the smaller one growled. "You're not getting off that easy."_

_ Fists pummeled her face and torso hurling her into the blackness of unconsciousness. The ropes were ripped away as calloused hands ripped apart the shirt and jeans. _

_ The gentle singing of birds ushered in the dawn of the new day. _

_ It was the beginning of her personal Hell. _

_ Her hands were numb from the taught rope binding her wrists above her head. Her legs were spread with ankles confined, leaving her naked body exposed to predators and sick fuck that stumbled upon her. The putrid stench of rotted flesh greeted her nose and mouth. She didn't want to turn and see what hellish vision would greet her but found her head turning towards the smoldering heap. She felt the emotions ripping through her like the winds of a hurricane and quietly succumbed to the tears. Her head lulled back to the other side as her body arched off the ground. The ropes bit deeper into her skin, tearing at the raw red skin. _

_ Off in the distance the gentle rumble of thunder rolled across the early sky. She hoped a predator, a wolf or bear, would bestow mercy upon her body and soul. But that wish was nothing more than that: A desire that would be cruelly shunned by any and all. Her body started to shiver at the first chilled drops splattered across her skin. Perhaps her death would be slow and excruciating but then again perhaps death would simply walk by, an invisible witness to her unimaginable suffering. _

_ She took a ragged breath, wincing at the burning that licked at her body. The soft pattering morphed into stinging needles as the rain pelted her already depleted body. She closed her eyes and thought of him, her guardian, and best friend before slipping into the abyss. _

* * *

><p>Derek shot up taking a deep breath. He darted his eyes around the room as if he were ensuring the attackers were no longer around. Brooklyn had not been bothered by his abrupt awakening as her heart was slow and steady. He reclined back into the pillows, finding it drenched in a layer of sweat. He had seen it…<p>

The werewolf had seen it through his hunter's eyes; felt her pain and anguish; the heartache as she was helpless to do nothing as the hunters ripped the one she loved to pieces only to leave her naked cold and alone, exposed to the mercy of the elements.

_No wonder she panicked in the shower…_

_ The last one she was close to was tortured then murdered as she was beaten….._

_ Please Brooklyn…..Just open up to me…_

"Derek," she looked up with growing distress in her eyes. He ran a hand down his face and took a deep breath. The hunter sat up noticing the droplets streaming down his back and shoulders.

"What they did to you….."

She knew what he was talking about: That night.

"You saw," her words were a statement.

"Yes," he nodded his head. "I saw what they did to you….."

She hugged her knees through the blankets, trying to shut out those painful memories.

"Now you see why I freaked out in the shower," humiliation dominated her voice. "After what happened I kept myself closed up. I just couldn't get close to anyone after that. I'll understand if you run out that door."

"Brooklyn," Derek swung around and wrapped his arms around her. "I will never run out on you. If anything you should be the one running from me. I'm the town pariah remember? I'm the one who's the freak."

"I suppose we're both freaks," she laughed bitterly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm drawn to supernatural beings," she admitted. "I was ready to leave my life as a hunter and stay with him, there in Virginia."

Derek winced internally as she spoke about the vampire. But he couldn't let that get to him. She was there, with him now and that was all that mattered.

"I spent a year in a 'hospital' as I had taken a downward spiral to put it lightly. I didn't care if I lived or died anymore. I had turned to Jack and Jim, spending my days locked in my room in a drunken stupor. There were times I would find myself being visited by his ghost, tormenting me with his beautiful cobalt depths that would twinkle in the sun like two blue diamonds. When the cops found me wandering through the desert one night, calling out his name while holding my crossbow and a bottle of Jack, it had been the straw that broke the camel's back. Markus and Brady were heartbroken when they took me to that place in the mountains. But they saved my life that day."

Derek made a mental note to thank the two if he ever got to meet them. If they had not reached out to her in her darkest hour, he would be alone in the world and not in this comfortable room holding the one he wanted to be with: His mate.

"But you survived because you're strong."

His words reached out and into her heart. Sure she had heard Brady and Markus tell her that when she came home but to hear it from Derek meant so much to her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I know it hurts, still, but you've been through so much and yet you still emerge every time a little bit stronger. Don't think I haven't seen it. The way you handled Argent and the others and how you were willing to take him on when he threatened us at the gas station. No one has ever done that….for me."

"It's because I care about you….A lot."

The hunter inhaled the comforting scent, feeling it expel the hurt as a cool sensation streamed through her body. She couldn't put her finger on what it was but it possessed her soul, making her forget the ache in her heart even if for a little while.

She tugged his arm bringing him back down against the sheets, not caring if beads of sweat raced down her arms and legs. Her feet kicked down the bedding leaving only the sheet for them to use. Derek gazed long and hard into her soft smoky hues, observing her vulnerability being laid out for him to see. He knew it wasn't easy for her open up like this but she was. Their foreheads lightly touched before their lips brushed across one another. They lightly pushed together before pulling back.

Neither one fell asleep right away but laid there letting their eyes stay locked together.

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't my sweet sister," Argent closed the door behind him. "I take you wrapped up business in Wichita?"<p>

"Of course," Kate smiled. "I understand Brooklyn is here in town."

"She's here to track the Alpha," Argent's tone darkened.

"What's wrong Chris? Still bitter about Markus kicking your ass?"

Argent shot a warning look across the room as Kate eased her athletic frame on the couch. She knew how to push her brother's buttons and how far she could go before pushing too hard.

"Brooklyn's acquired a few new tricks in her arsenal," Argent poured a drink. "Namely a new ally: Derek Hale."

"Really?" Her ears perked up at the mention of the Hale name. "Well isn't that touching: A werewolf and hunter teaming up."

"Wouldn't be the first time she's done something like that."

"So what do you recommend we do?" Kate stared into the fire.

"Find the Alpha before them and if they get in our way," he retrieved the crossbow Brooklyn had dropped in the woods. He aimed the weapon at the fire pulling the trigger though no arrow was loaded.

"I like it," she grinned.

**Next update soon...Remember kiddies the more reviews the more I update...**


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Neither one had a peaceful night's sleep within the last few nights as the visions taunted both werewolf and hunter. But those fiery visions of the night also allowed them to comprehend how much the other had endured, garnering a better understanding for each other. It had been strange for her to open up about that part of her life; to relive the night she so desperately fought to forget with booze while walking on the razor's edge. Even the shrink couldn't crack the layer of stone she had meticulously melded around her heart and soul. Yet the hunter had been compelled to share these very emotions with of all beings a werewolf.<p>

"I never thought I could talk about it without losing control," Brooklyn quietly admitted.

"If you had I would understand."

"I never found the hunters who did it….."

"They're still out there?"

"Hopefully each one suffered some sort of slow painful death by now but I couldn't be that lucky."

She sunk lower in the seat as the Camaro roared down the winding road. The clouds clung onto the mountains that rose off into the East. It matched Brooklyn's mood as they rode in silence. Derek had decided today to take his hunter to see him. Maybe today was the day he would break out of the prison that he had been locked away in for so long.

The Alpha had struck again, killing a motorist who had been changing a flat along a desolate stretch of county road. The official report was of course an animal attack but Derek and Brooklyn knew better. No mountain lion they knew of had claws large enough to nearly sever a man's head from his shoulders. Besides, a mountain lion would've dragged the body away, concealing it under brush or bury it with leaves and sticks for later consumption.

But that wasn't all.

The same spiral had been discovered on Derek's windshield; painted in blood. Several thin streaks had started to trickle down the smooth glass but a quick run through the car wash had erased any sign of the crime.

"We're almost there," he quietly announced. Brooklyn nodded and continued staring out the window. Her mind had been swimming all morning from the moment she woke up to now. Derek had attempted to distract her troubled mind with a long steamy shower, hoping his strong attentive touch would relax his hunter. It had worked for a while before he sensed her anxiety returning.

The Camaro rolled into the parking lot of the nursing home. Brooklyn stared at the entrance which was a constant flow of staff patients and visitors in out of the double sliding doors. The last time she had been in such a place was when Markus and Brady had staged their intervention for her. Derek noted the tautness in her jaw line as she stared hard at the simply tan building with brown flat roof.

"Are you okay?" He leaned over across the seat.

"Yeah," she blinked and nodded. "Just remembering that's all. But I'm fine now."

She smiled weakly at him as he reached out and took her hand in his. "Let's do this."

They walked hand in hand past the neat rows of doors that were sterile in design while dodging staff and patients as they reached room 65. Derek ushered Brooklyn in then followed close behind. The shades were drawn, blocking out the warmth and brightness of the sun. In the corner a lone figure sat in a wheelchair slumped over to one side. Brooklyn could make out the outline of a blanket draped across the chair as they slowly approached.

"Is this…."

"Yes," Derek spun the chair around for the hunter to see the other surviving member of the Hale Family. She heard the sharp gasp and realized it was coming from her as the extent of Peter Hale's injuries came into light. The right side of his face had been horribly burned leaving a small stub where his should've been. But it was the eyes that were the most chilling. Two hollow orbs that stared blankly into nothing, as if all life had been ripped apart leaving the skeletons behind.

"My god," she sat on the edge of the bed.

"He hasn't said or moved since they brought him here," Derek sighed with heavy sorrow. "For six years I have visited him and yet nothing changes."

"What did the doctors say about his condition?" The hunter studied his face and suspected at one point he had probably been a handsome man though now those features had been buried under charred flesh.

"There's nothing they said we can do but wait," he sat down beside her. Brooklyn continued looking at the comatose man and suddenly felt a sickening feeling was brewing in the pit of her stomach.

_The beam was weak from the fire as its supports could hold on no longer. The smoke had overwhelmed him sending him to the floor in a coughing heap. His chest constricted and twisted, robbing him of every bit of precious air. The flames drew closer towards his head, licking the fingers of his right hand. He cried out in pain but willed his body up to his knees and away from the flames. The heat and flames had consumed his skin and flesh along with tendon and blood in his hand but he could heal if he got out of the house. _

_ He looked up but the thick clouds of ash and smoke concealed the beam that was barreling down towards him. The heavy rotted wood reflected in his eyes before his world went black. _

"Brooklyn," Derek caught his hunter before she collapsed to the ground. Her pulse was racing and adrenaline pouring through her veins as the image faded away.

"It's him," she whispered. "I saw him in my dream…"

"What did you see?" His eyes darted between his uncle and the hunter.

"He was trapped and the flames ate his hand but he was determined to get out alive. His body could heal if he made it. But the beam fell….."

Brooklyn sat there stunned at what she just described. She had seen his uncle meeting his cruel fate. She dropped to her knees and took his good hand and peered up with deep pleading cloudy rings.

"If you can hear us please say something or even move your hand or something. The Alpha is killing people and we don't know who it is. I know the Argents are behind what happened to you and your family. Please, we need your help."

"Blink, move your finger, something that will point us in the right direction," Derek pleaded. Still, Peter remained still.

The wait was agonizing as Derek felt like the seconds were like hours. The ticking of the second hand on clock across the room was like a hammer slamming against concrete for the werewolf.

"Someone killed Laura. Laura, you know your niece? Laura?" Derek swallowed as he could feel the tears looming. He hoped the mention of his sister would ignite something within his uncle. But no response.

"This Alpha doesn't have a pack," Brooklyn added. "But we…." She paused and looked to Derek then back to Peter. "But Derek and I can take him but we need to know who it is."

"If you know something just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Did one of make it out of the fire?"

Brooklyn felt his anger rising and grabbed his hands. Derek didn't notice as he was focused hard on his uncle.

"Come on! Say something!" Derek hollered as he ripped from her hold and roughly grabbed the wheelchair.

"Derek no," Brooklyn started pulling back on his arms.

"Let him go! You think after six years yelling at him is gonna get a response?" The nurse appeared in the doorway.

"Got a better method?" Derek snipped.

"Just patience and time," the nurse responded with a no nonsense tone.

"We don't have any more time," Brooklyn didn't look towards the petite brunette. Derek rose and grabbed the hunter by the hand. In silence they brushed past the nurse who simply followed them out with her eyes.

No one noticed the index finger twitching against the scratchy blanket.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn downed another Red Sangria then ordered another. The day had been crappy to put it lightly as Derek watched her rip through the next one. He eyed the glass of whiskey that sat before him, untouched by his lips. He wasn't big on drinking but tonight should've been the exception to the rule.<p>

"I really hate the Argents," she finally set her glass down. "Did I ever mention how much I hate the Argents?"

He snorted in agreement. They had been lying low but that wouldn't last for long. Both knew they were waiting and watching the pair along with their little cronies.

"Maybe you should get some rest," Derek slid the glass away. Brooklyn didn't protest but instead slapped a 20 on the bar telling the bartender to keep the change.

"Thanks!" She smiled gratefully. Brooklyn tipped her generously every time which little did the hunter know went towards her dad's meds.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure why the Alpha is ducking low," Brooklyn wondered aloud.<p>

"It could be he's waiting to make a move."

"You're probably right," she quickly nodded. As her eyes lifted towards the Camaro, something made the hunter freeze.

"Well hello Brooklyn," Kate strolled between the Camaro and adjacent car. "My how things don't change."

She sized her foe up then turned to Derek who narrowed his eyes towards her.

"This just keeps getting better and better….."

"Is that how you greet an old friend?" She turned her gaze to Derek. "And who's tall dark and hot?"

The hunter took a step in front of Derek, unafraid to confront her. Kate grinned wider as she realized who it was.

"Derek Hale….Tell me something: How's the family doing? Oh wait that's right! You don't have any left…."

"Back off bitch," Brooklyn growled. Kate stayed where she stood but a sharp snap of her wrist followed by a static sound sent the hunter hard into the pavement. Her arms and legs jerked and slightly flailed as the effects of the stun gun took its painful toll.

"Consider that your final warning," Kate was cold like ice. Derek wanted to rip the Argent woman from limb to limb but held great restraint. It would only bring down the rest upon him and Brooklyn. His swirled a cold fire blue as Kate rolled her eyes, unimpressed by the display. He felt his hunter's muscles twitching involuntarily as the powerful current continued racing through her body.

"Catch you later Brookie," Kate turned and walked away.

"Bitch…." Brooklyn sputtered as she slowly recovered from the temporary paralysis. "I….Am...Gonna…..Beat…..Her….Ass…."

"Shhhh," Derek placed her in the passenger seat. He sped out of the parking lot and back to the hotel. If it had been him he would've recovered quickly but Brooklyn was human and needed time.

* * *

><p>"Hey," she groaned. The softness of the bed refreshed her senses as the feeling returned to her fingers then fanned out across her arms and up to her torso.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Derek stretched out beside her.

"Like I took a spin on Old Sparky," she laughed lightly. "I should've expected something like that from her but I wanted to protect you."

"I should've been the one protecting you," he felt guilt for letting her do that to Brooklyn.

"She would've done the same thing to you," Brooklyn responded. "I guess that's what mates do right? Protect each other despite the threat?"

"Yes," Derek slid closer to her.

"I do have a question though…." She felt her face burning. "I know that when wolves find their mate they can be…locked….."

Derek suppressed a laugh which garnered a strange look from the hunter. He quickly slipped his arms around her and kissed her reassuringly.

"Maybe….But then again I wouldn't know firsthand but it is possible."

"Ouch," she winced hoping it wouldn't happen to her.

"But the week of the full moon will be difficult for both of us like I said but the full moon will be the peak."

"I think I can handle the wolf," she closed her eyes and rested against his chest. "Besides I like it rough."

The tiny smile cracked her lips. Derek's mind ran through the possibilities at her confession.

_No….Not until she's ready for me….._

_ I respect her too much….._

**Kate has officially thrown down the gauntlet...**


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…..*sighs*

* * *

><p>The hunt for the Alpha went wrong…..Horribly wrong…..<p>

Brooklyn had driven the Charger while Derek continued sniffing the cool night air. The Alpha had made a strike at the hunter hours before, nearly killing her in the process.

_Several hours prior…_

Brooklyn headed towards the Charger with food in hand. She still had research to do and it wasn't going very smoothly. The good Dr. Fenris wasn't returning her calls and when she tried stopping by he wouldn't answer the door. It was if he was afraid of someone or something .

Sighing, she hopped in her car and started the ignition. As she threw the car in gear, a heavy thud bounced the Charger hard. Brooklyn froze and slowly reached for her gun. If it was the Alpha it could hear her every move. Her heart was calm as she cradled the shotgun in her lap.

"Come on out you bastard," she gritted her teeth as her eyes scanned the vacant lot. The last car had long since pulled out, leaving the hunter alone in the brightly lit area. As her eyes shifted with jerky nervous motions, the Alpha leapt out into the light. Its eyes glared that bright hellish red that never failed to send chills down her spine every time. The long deadly canines glistened with saliva in the florescent lighting. It leapt on the hood denting it like an aluminum can.

"Son of a bitch," Brooklyn jumped out squeezing the trigger before her body left the driver's side. The Alpha jumped back and off the hood which encouraged the hunter to go after her prey. It howled in pain before leaping up the side of the taller building across the street knowing Brooklyn couldn't follow him. But she wasn't one to give up.

The fire escape was enough for her.

Brooklyn jumped and gripped the bottom rung, lifting herself up and onto the ladder. For being an older building, the nails and railing that protected her remained sealed in the mortar and brick. She scrambled to the roof, careful not to put herself in a vulnerable position. Brooklyn scanned the flat rooftop, seeing nothing but the steam pipe and the dark outline of the ledge. With gun loaded and ready, she traversed the whole area with only a Mag-Lite to light her way.

The growling came from her right.

"Back for more are you?" She spun around firing off several more rounds. Two more ripped into the Alpha's flesh but the other three simply grazed its massive body. Now it was like the bull in the bullfighting ring that was injured but royally pissed off.

"Damn it," she had to reach in her bag for more rounds giving the Alpha the opportunity to strike. It charged the hunter on all fours, ready to rip the human in half. It would fine another human for Scott to kill as this one had to die. Brooklyn fumbled with the shells, dropping several around her feet. Her heart was thundering loudly in her ears as her pulse screamed and blood ran cold. The Alpha was closing in, with claws extended towards the weaker human. It knew if she was killed Derek Hale would come after him but he didn't care.

The Alpha leapt with inhuman speed, blocking the moon from Brooklyn's features. It was then she remembered the gun in her waistband.

"Not today," she ripped it out like the finesse of an assassin and fired. The Alpha was knocked back and to the ground, landing with enough force to shake the roof. The hunter had three rounds left and was determined to finish the son of a bitch off.

She wouldn't get the chance. The Alpha sprang up and charged at the hunter again. Brooklyn fired again but was knocked to the ground, forcing the gun from her hand. It spun to the right, landing inches from her fingers. The wind rushed from her lungs as she smacked against the rough surface. She rolled around on her back coming face to face with the very thing she hunted for so long. Droplets of saliva rolled down her cheeks and neck as its hot breath came out in short heated puffs.

"Milkbone," she muttered knowing humor was the last thing she needed to be doing. It leaned over sniffing the hunter from hair to neck. She felt sick all over as the Alpha continued sniffing her body.

_Derek where the HELL are you!_

Brooklyn looked away but the Alpha clutched her face within its clawed hand forcing her to look up in the face of death. She refused to let the bastard see any fear though her heart betrayed her with its rapid thumping. The creature appeared to be grinning as he listened to the sweet rhythm of her panicked body.

It raised a clawed hand, ready to tear into the hunter's pretty thin neck. Brooklyn felt her shot gun protruding in her back and taking a daring risk pulled it out and took a swing at the Alpha's chest. The werewolf howled in pain as the heavy butt was rammed straight into its ribcage. Brooklyn pushed on the Alpha's leg and swung her body out seconds before the clawed hand ripped into the soft tar surface.

"As I said: Not today," she twirled the gun around like a club, challenging the Alpha to make its move.

"Come on!" She spun it around in her skilled hands, eager to have another go at the creature. A few more rounds were pumped in the barrels as the sound of the sawed off being cocked and armed told the Alpha the hunter meant business. It dared to make a final stand, determined to be rid of the hunter once and for all. It noted how close Brooklyn was to the ledge and took another approach to wiping her presence off the map.

The Alpha came at her full speed but this time didn't leap as she was expecting. Its body turned sideways knocking Brooklyn off balance and backwards. Her arms flailed wildly for balance but the force of the Alpha's strike was enough to send her off the ledge hurling towards certain death.

It walked towards the ledge, looking for any sign of the hunter. But nothing was seen. The overpowering stench of trash and decaying food overwhelmed its sensitive nose.

Brooklyn closed her eyes and held on tight to the pipe. She could hear the Alpha above her sniffing the air and was thankful for the dumpster below. The hunter knew it could hear her breathing and hoped it Alpha would move on.

The sound of groaning iron coming from above followed by the vibrations of metal rattling from brick made the hunter look up to see the Alpha ripping at the nails and screws that kept her from death.

"Shit," she looked down then over at her options: She could hit the dumpster and hope it had something in it or take a chance and swing for the pipe across the way. Whatever her choice she didn't have long to make it as the pipe peeled away and dangled her like a fish on a hook. It was a 20 foot drop that could easily kill her. The Alpha snarled and ripped another screw away, watching her struggle to hold on. Her fingers were slipping as the pressure on her fingers made them go numb.

The hunter felt her fingers letting go one by one as she now hung by one hand. The Alpha reached down shaking the pipes hard until Brooklyn slipped and screamed into the night.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Derek looked over her with an expectant stare.

"Food run," she looked over realizing he had caught her just in time. "But I had an unwanted visitor."

Derek searched the vacant buildings but couldn't detect the Alpha's scent. He had long since gone from this place.

* * *

><p><em>Present…..<em>

The sound of gunshots made Brooklyn slam on her brakes as Derek heard a feminine scream.

_"Come on!"_

"It's Kate Argent," he looked over at the hunter.

The Charger parked between two buildings, perfect to keep hidden from the Argents. Derek and Brooklyn quickly exited as the werewolf passed something over.

"You left this behind," he handed her gun over.

"I gotta quit losing my weapons," she slipped it back in place.

The scent of fresh blood led the pair towards a trail of crimson droplets that went towards the buildings ahead. Brooklyn knelt down and dipped her fingers in the tiny puddle, feeling it was still warm.

"We're not too far behind."

"Get on my back," Derek whispered.

"You sure?" Derek flashed her a strange look. "Okay," she latched out as he took off on all fours. Surprisingly he moved with great fluidity and ease despite having her wrapped behind him. She rested the side of her head between his shoulders as he scaled the side of the wall and up to the roof. The hunter hopped off in time to see the Alpha across on the opposite roof. Its eyes glowed before it turned and leapt across to the next.

"Be careful," she warned him. Derek gave a tiny smile before nodding and taking off.

Derek raced ahead as Brooklyn tried to get a shot but it was too dark and she didn't have the right gun for the job. She hurried and jumped over from roof to roof hoping to keep up with him.

Kate spotted Derek as he took the jump and opened fire on the smaller werewolf. The single crack shattered the silence followed by the shriek of terror.

"Derek!"

Brooklyn watched in horror as he dropped like a rock onto the concrete slab below before rolling over onto the ground. Kate saw Brooklyn peering over the ledge and smirked as nemesis was in a panic.

"Good luck finding a way to help him," she lowered her rifle and retrieved her flashlight as headlights blinded her sight. Argent stepped out with an angry expression on his face while Kate remained calm.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

"Oh well hi to you too," she scoffed.

"All I gotta say is please put the assault rifle away before somebody notices," he continued in a cold flat tone.

"That's the brother I love," she smiled through her sarcasm. "One of them tried killing me but I got Derek before you came barging in."

"How long does he have?"

"48 hours if he's lucky," Kate shrugged.

Brooklyn leapt off the ladder, dropping the last eight feet. She landed in a crouched position, keeping pressure off her knees. The pained groans came from around the building and she knew it was Derek.

"Derek," she dropped her gun and held him in her arms. He hollered out as her hand brushed over the wound. "Oh my god what did she do?"

She ripped up the sleeve, gasping at what greeted her eyes: Bright blue illuminated the wound as blood coated the underside of his forearm. Thin whisps of lighter blue smoke radiated from the wound. Her stomach knotted as the pain was written on his face.

"We need to get you outta here," she draped his good arm around her shoulder as he struggled to his feet. Brooklyn was going to make Kate pay for this.

* * *

><p>"Okay here we go," she positioned him on the bed. Derek was beginning to sweat as the wound wouldn't stop bleeding. Brooklyn quickly cleaned the wound but it continued allowing thick crimson ribbons to run down his wrist.<p>

"Damn it," she put the towel over it then his good hand. "Keep pressure on this."

He weakly nodded and clamped his hand down. Brooklyn told herself not to panic but to stay strong. She couldn't show fear when Derek needed her. The familiar sinking sickening feeling was creeping up from the past.

_I wish Markus was here…_

She quickly got an idea. Taking her phone out she lifted the towel and snapped two photos and sent a hasty plea for help.

_What is causing this? HELP PLEASE!_

Markus knew she was involved with Derek as she had finally told him a few days before. He trusted her judgment and said nothing about her decision to which Brooklyn was very thankful for.

Derek could see the struggle to mask her fear and anxiety as she continued fighting to get the bleeding to cease.

"Markus is going to find out what this is and we'll find a cure I promise," her voice was shaky as her hand began to mimic her tone. "We have to stay calm and keep you from dying that's all."

"Brooklyn," Derek lifted her chin up and felt heartsick at the tears welling in her eyes.

"I can't…..I can't watch you die. I have to do something," she started for her keys and gun but Derek was there blocking her path.

"No don't do it. They'll be waiting for you. They're expecting you to try it."

"I can't just sit here and watch you slip away," the tears rolled over her cheeks and neck. "Even now you're getting weaker with every passing minute! I have to do something."

"You are," he took a ragged breath. "You're here now with me."

"I just can't lose you," she confessed. Derek was moved by her emotional confession. He stretched back out on the bed, cradling Brooklyn with his good arm. Her arms held a death like grip as they wrapped tightly across his waist. Derek leaned deeper in her embrace, finding the warmth of her body comforting through the agonizing pain his body was enduring. She felt herself growing closer to Derek despite what she had vowed to herself after Virginia and found herself not resisting the growing feelings within.

_I can't lose you either…_

Derek knew he had to seek out Scott and knew where the best place to do it was…

**Insomniac writing is some of my best works I swear! **


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N**_: I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…..*sighs*

* * *

><p>The infection had begun to slowly spread. Brooklyn noted how quickly it crept up his veins, hijacking the faint blue with an ugly blood red.<p>

"Have you heard from Markus yet?"

"No, not yet but I know he'll find out what this is," she wasn't sure what else to say.

"If the infection gets to my heart I'll die."

"Which is why I'm going to break into the Argent's house and find out just what it was that bitch shot you with."

"No," Derek shook his head. "They'll kill you."

"It's a risk I'm gonna have to take Derek."

"It's a risk I won't let you take!"

"So you think I just sit around and watch you slowly die before my eyes? No way in Hell am I letting that happen Derek. We're in this together remember?"

She leaned in until their mouths were gently touching. Derek felt her bottom lip beginning to quiver and pushed a little harder into her mouth. His good hand came up behind her neck gently resting against the nape. She pulled back but kept her forehead against his with her eyes closed and breathing shallow.

"I'm not giving up," she quietly declared. Brooklyn reached out and lightly caressed his face. She didn't want to admit to herself but the hunter was falling deeper for the werewolf. She had been scared, uncertain when he had marked her that night but now she fully welcomed it. Brooklyn didn't intend on feeling this way about Derek but it was happening and there was no stopping it.

* * *

><p>Derek was in no shape to drive so Brooklyn took the wheel as the high school came into view. She stole a brief glance at the werewolf as he sat in silence beside her. His eyes were droopy and skin was paler than last night. His lips were dull and listless as the thin layer of sweat slicken his forehead and face.<p>

"You sure Scott may be able to help? I think we have a better chance of Jackson helping us."

"He's the only one who can get close enough to the Argents," he shook his head.

"Right," she snorted. "It would be easier for me to break in and find it myself."

"Brooklyn," he warned her. "Please don't fight me on this."

"Fine," she sighed and pulled into the visitor parking lot. Derek flung the door open and staggered out, having to hold onto the door for support.

"Where do you think you're going?" She secured her arm around his waist as they slowly headed towards the doors. Brooklyn looked down to see the streaks of sanguine clashing against the sickly flesh.

"Damn it," she swore as they sneaked in the side entrance.

* * *

><p>For a town that has had several attacks, it was easy to sneak into the school. The bell for passing period rang and the halls quickly filled with a sea of teens. The mindless chattering was hell to Derek's ears as he heard everything with a higher intensity. Brooklyn held him with such ferocity that it was as if his very life was depending on it. Boys and girls of various heights, shapes, sizes, and races scurried by with some bumping rudely into the pair.<p>

Brooklyn spotted Jackson at his locker and steered them both towards the cocky teen. Jackson shuffled his books around and caught movement from the corner of his eye. Brooklyn and Derek came to a stop, both looking hard at him.

"Where's Scott McCall?" Brooklyn demanded.

Jackson simply stared at her before returning his attention to his belongings. Brooklyn growled and with her free arm fisted Jackson's shirt at the throat.

"I asked you a question ass wipe. Where is Scott McCall? I won't ask nicely again."

"And why should I tell you?" The cocky self assertive response only angered the hunter even further.

"Because if you don't," Brooklyn got in his face with eyes hard and cold, "I will take my size six and a half boot and kick it so far up your tight ass that the doctors will be able to see the toe when they open your smart little mouth."

"Hmm," Jackson crossed his arms and stared back. "Okay sweetheart I'll help you out if you tell me what you two are selling. Come on what is it? HGH?"

"Selling?" Derek's eyes went open. "You mean like steroids?"

"No, I mean Girl Scout Cookies! What did you think I'm talking about?"

Brooklyn slammed the teen against the locker with every intent on beating his pompous ass right then and there.

"Brooklyn don't," Derek shook his head. He leaned harder against the locker as he felt the trickles of blood slipping down his arm.

"And if I were you two I would quit sampling the merchandise," Jackson snidely added. "Because you have anger management issues and he looks pretty wrecked."

"Fine, we'll find him ourselves," Brooklyn pushed off of the boy and gathered Derek back on her side as they brushed past. Jackson wasn't finished.

"Hey we're not done here," he grabbed Derek's shoulder but Brooklyn was first to react. In one twist she slammed him against the lockers, not caring if his forehead smacked against hard unforgiving metal.

"Yes we are," she hissed dangerously in his ear. Her nails dug into his neck leaving five perfect half moon marks in his skin. They were deep enough to pinch his neck but draw no blood. Derek tugged the hunter's arm, pulling her off the startled teen.

"Brook," he called by her nickname. It did the trick.

"He isn't worth my time anyways," she held Derek tight as they continued down the hall.

The werewolf stumbled on his own two feet, colliding against the brick wall.

"Not now," Brooklyn shifted his weight against her body. Derek continued breathing in a labored manner as his hearing sought out Scott or anything that would lead them to him.

_"Scott's coming over to study at my house today."_

_ "Wait, just study? Okay right. It's like getting in a hot tub and eventually someone's gonna cop a feel."_

"He's going to Allison Argent's," Derek muttered.

"Good," Brooklyn scanned for any staff, let alone any security that may be roaming the halls. The last thing they needed was the harassment of the sheriff's lackeys.

"Okay back to the car we go," she started half dragging Derek down the hall as the final bell rang above them. He winced in pain as his ears felt as if they were about to explode if they didn't get away from that annoying thing. It wasn't easy on the hunter's primitive hearing either as they neared the closest set of doors.

She went slow as Derek had the stride of a two year old. He was growing progressively worse as the day was long. Brooklyn knew he was fighting with every ounce of strength he held but even then it wasn't enough as the infection won out. Twice he nearly stumbled taking both he and the hunter down as they made the agonizing trek towards her car. Around them kids were loading into their cars for the trek home or work or points beyond.

Stiles peeled out of the lot without a thought in the world. He took his eyes off the wheel for a split second; a split second that nearly cost two lives. The tires screeched as Derek collapsed taking Brooklyn with him.

"Oh my god," he felt his heart jump in his throat. Brooklyn crouched down beside Derek pleading with him to stand up. "You gotta be kidding me….These two are like everywhere."

"Derek you need to get up," she tried pulling him up to his feet but he was too weak to stand on his own. Stiles honked his horn which earned him the finger from the hunter. Cars lined up behind the Jeep started honking as students started to get out of their cars, wondering what it was that was holding them up.

Scott lifted his head up and over towards the commotion and spotted the two people he didn't need to see at the high school.

"No not here," he rushed towards the Jeep.

"Stiles help me," Brooklyn hollered at the bewildered teen. "Don't just stand there like some moron, help me!"

Students began to stare as Scott reached the trio. He knew Allison and especially Jackson could see what was going on.

"What the Hell are you two doing here? Why isn't Derek getting up?"

"I've been shot," he gasped.

"Why isn't he healing?" Scott looked to Brooklyn with a panicked expression.

"He's not looking so good dude," Stiles was only stating the obvious.

"Kate Argent shot him with something different that's what!"

"What like a silver bullet?" Stiles spouted out.

"No you idiot!" Brooklyn rolled her eyes. "Quit getting your information off Wikipedia!"

"Well why don't you quit being such a pain!"

"Stiles….." Brooklyn started in on the teen. "I will deal with you later."

Derek doubled over as the next wave of pain crashed against his body like a baseball bat. His eyes morphed from gentle green to ice blue as the shift was beyond his reach.

"Stop doing that," Scott shook him.

"He can't control it you moron," Brooklyn shoved him back.

Scott grappled Derek by the waist and helped Brooklyn get him in the Jeep. She leapt in the back as Stiles got in the driver's side. The hunter knew Allison and Jackson had spotted them already and that was the least of her concerns.

"You need to find the bullet," Derek looked to Scott.

"Why should I help you? Either of you?" He glared back at Brooklyn.

"Because you need us genius that's why," Brooklyn started leaning over the seat and swiped her hand towards the teen who took a step back away from her grip.

"Fine, I'll do what I can," he relented.

"If you don't I'll be coming for you," the hunter threatened.

"Get them outta here," Scott barked as Stiles got in.

"God I so hate this," Stiles shook his head as he begrudgingly started the engine and raced away. Brooklyn looked over her shoulder to see Jackson casting a look in her direction. It was as if he knew exactly what was going on.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn helped Derek ease out of his jacket as he tried getting a better look at the wound.<p>

"Could you not bleed out all over my seats?" Stiles whined.

"Could you possibly shut your keg hole for two minutes?" Brooklyn fired back. "Try me Stiles and see what happens."

"Where almost there," Stiles noted.

"Almost where?" Brooklyn asked.

"Derek's house," Stiles added.

"He can't go there! He can't protect himself! Look at him Stiles!"

"What if Scott can't find this magic bullet you two keep clamoring about? What are you dying or something?"

"He isn't yet," Brooklyn was growing closer to coming unglued if Stiles didn't shut up.

"I have a backup plan," Derek confessed. This was news to Brooklyn.

"And what plan is that Derek?"

Stiles came to a halt alongside the road as Derek lifted the sleeve up exposing the injury which continued bleeding profusely. Stiles caught sight of the grotesque site and felt sick from just looking at it.

"Oh my god…What is that? Is that contagious? You know what maybe you two should get out," Stiles pointed at the door.

"Stiles start the damn car now…." Brooklyn gripped the seat back. He was really grating on her nerves with his attitude. If his dad wasn't the sheriff she would've handed his ass to him a long time ago.

"Or I will rip your throat out with my teeth," Derek added.

"And I'll hold you down," Brooklyn smirked. Stiles growled through his teeth as the Jeep came back to life and started back down the road. The hunter's phone went off and it was Markus responding.

"Finally," she hit open and read his answer.

_Nordic blue monkshood…_

"We have a winner," she showed Derek the message. "One of the rarest wolfsbanes around."

She turned to Stiles and looked hard into his eyes, knowing her stare was petrifying the teen.

"You tell Scott to hurry the Hell up and find that bullet or I will show up on Argent's doorstep."

Stiles knew she wasn't joking around and scurried to get a hold of Scott again. Brooklyn relaxed slightly and slid her arms around the seat and across Derek's chest. She placed her hands over his heart, letting her fingers take in the still steady beat. Her forehead was pressed against the seat as she struggled to regain her calm.

Derek took her hands in his and ran his thumbs along the tops of her hands. Stiles watched the silent but powerful exchange between the two as the day slowly shifted to night.

**Getting closer...I promise this drama will lead to something very good ;) Warning: At that point it will be upgraded to an M..**

**The faster and more reviews that pop up the more drama and sex I will post... Thanks again everyone!**


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn stared at Stiles who was staring through the windshield. The Jeep had stayed parked, the engine growing cold like the ensuing night.<p>

"For the last time Stiles, take us to the hotel…..please….."

"No way," Stiles huffed as he fidgeted with the steering wheel.

"Scott hasn't called back, in fact I think he turned his phone off which is really pissing me off a lot more than you at this point."

Derek was quiet as he felt the infection continuing to spread up his arm. The veins were thicker, darker, and scarier in the faint light of the street light.

"Okay if you don't start this Jeep right now, I will drop kick your ass out that door," she pointed her finger to emphasize her point.

"Look you may be some crazy very hot chick but this is my Jeep and I won't be bossed! No way! No how!"

Brooklyn took a deep breath before bolting from her seat and taking the teen in a rear naked choke.

"Brook what are you doing?" Derek watched as she applied pressure against the back of Stiles' head, cutting his air off slowly but allowing him to continue breathing.

"Okay Gilligan, I've had enough of your crap for one night! You have a choice to make and very little time to make it. Either you drive us to the hotel right now or I continue slowly cutting your air off until you drift away into sleepy land."

Stiles' face was quickly fading from red to purplish blue as he wildly slapped at her arms.

"You have chosen….wisely," she released Stiles who cranked the engine. Brooklyn looked over to Derek with a satisfactory grin. He looked at her impressively as the Jeep pulled away. Seconds later Stiles' phone went off. He snatched it up before Brooklyn could.

"Oh thank god it's about time! Did you find the bullet yet?"

_"I don't even know where to start! This place is like the Toys R Us of guns!"_

"What am I supposed to do with him?"

_"I don't know take him somewhere…..anywhere!"_

"And by the way he's starting to smell…like death….."

Stiles emphasized the last word by hissing it over the phone. Derek and Brooklyn both snapped their heads with blazing daggers pointed towards him.

_"Take him to the animal clinic!"_

"Wait what about your boss?"

_"He should be long gone by now. There's a key hidden in the back under the dumpster."_

Brooklyn snatched the phone from Stiles, tired of playing these teenage games.

"Scott, you find the bullet or Derek dies. And if he dies I will be coming for you. .Understand?"

_"Fine! I'll see what I can do!"_

"No, you're gonna find the bullet," she handed the phone back to Stiles. "It's for you."

_"I'll meet you there when I can."_

"Fine," Stiles hung up. "The things I do for him…."

"Just shut up and drive, Gilligan," Brooklyn went back to tending to Derek's wound. Stiles stole a glance of the werewolf and hunter, feeling a stabbing pain of jealousy as she doted over Derek.

"Where are we going anyways?" Her tone was softer as she worried about Derek.

"The animal clinic," Stiles turned around.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the ride was an uneasy silence as the headlights of the Jeep lit up the back door of the vet clinic. Stiles hurried out and towards the back door, finding the key with ease. Brooklyn slipped out and immediately latched onto Derek who was deteriorating even further. For being of small stature, the hunter was able to keep the larger werewolf up on his feet. Stiles heard his phone ring and saw that Scott had succeeded.<p>

"Okay we're in," he nodded.

"Hate to rain on your parade but Scott has to be here with the bullet or else Derek dies," Brooklyn needled the teen. She was getting testy by the second as Derek continued slipping further from her.

He said nothing and slid the key in.

Brooklyn started ripping his shirt off as they followed Stiles towards the exam room. The wound had not changed but it wasn't getting any better either. Her heart was sinking as she caught the sickly pale complexion against the god awful lighting.

"You know that doesn't look too bad," Stiles shrugged. "Nothing that a little Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't cure."

"Stiles this is so not the time!" Brooklyn slammed her hands on the metal exam table. "If he dies….." she pointed a shaky finger at Derek while staving off the emotions clenching her chest tight.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?"

She reached across the table, bumping the steel slab as she got right in the teen's face. Her nostrils flared as her eyes swirled in a dangerous blend of ice and rain.

"You are not helping!"

"Okay okay," Stiles jerked back as she let go and nearly tripped over the wheels below. Derek continued to mindlessly search through the drawers and cabinets until he found the tourniquet.

"If Scott doesn't get here in time with the bullet….I have a Plan B."

"And what plan is that?" Stiles quipped. Derek looked straight at Brooklyn as he held up the saw.

"You're gonna have to cut my arm off."

She nodded, understanding what needed to be done. The pain would be severe to say the least and messy to boot. But the infection would be halted and the arm would heal. Brooklyn would be by his side as he went through the agonizing healing process, letting her words and touches be his morphine.

"Oh my god," Stiles panicked. "Are you serious?"

"Do you pass out at the sight of blood?" Brooklyn stared incredulously at Stiles. "Are you that big of a girl? If your scream is an indicator of anything than I just answered my own question."

"What if he bleeds everywhere!"

"It'll heal," Derek talked with the tourniquet in his mouth.

"I don't know if I can watch this…." Stiles whined like a three year old.

"Why not?" Derek growled.

"Well the ripping of the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and of course all of the blood."

"You're gonna pass out at the sight of blood aren't you!" Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles.

"Stiles just close your eyes and stick your fingers in your ears," Brooklyn shoved him out of the way. Derek doubled over the table as the thick smelly substance exploded from his mouth.

"Holy god what the Hell is that?" Stiles starting to panic even further.

"It's my body trying to heal itself," Derek coughed up another explosion of blood and putrid vomit.

"Well it's not doing a very good job."

Brooklyn just glared at the teen as she positioned Derek's arm on the table. She took a deep breath and postured the saw above the furthest point of infection.

"Oh my god…." Stiles flailed around the room like an injured bird.

"Stiles?" Scott rushed into the room. He came upon Brooklyn about to do her impression of a lumberjack with Derek being the tree.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

"About to save his life that's what!"

"And you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares," Stiles sighed in relief. Scott fished the bullet out and handed it to Brooklyn's outstretched hand.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Need to burn the contents," Brooklyn explained. Derek's eyes fluttered as he slipped into unconsciousness. He fell into Brooklyn, crashing into the floor. The bullet slipped from her fingers and rolled into the floor drain under the cabinet.

"NO!" Brooklyn hollered. Her heart dropped as Scott slid across the slick tile and shoved his fingers between the grates.

"Scott do something," Stiles jumped and hollered. He watched as Brooklyn straddled the werewolf, slapping his face while yelling at him to wake up. But Derek was out cold.

"DAMN IT DEREK WAKE UP!"

"Oh my god he's not waking up!" Stiles screeched. "I think he's dead!"

"Stiles shut the Hell up!" Brooklyn continued her valiant efforts to bring the werewolf around.

"Derek you are not going to give up on me! I know you can hear me! Just follow my voice…..Please…."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist as she couldn't feel his pulse. He can't die! He just couldn't! She couldn't go through it again!

"Got it!" Scott retrieved the bullet, using his wicked nails to fetch the one thing that could save Derek.

"Okay that's it," Brooklyn swung her fist and struck Derek across the jaw. It did the trick. Derek shook his head as Stiles and Scott helped him to his feet. Brooklyn ripped the cap of the bullet with her teeth and carefully poured the wolfsbane on the table. Her trusty Zippo ignited the fine powder, creating tiny sparks within the granules. Derek quickly cupped the ash as Brooklyn rounded the table to his side. She watched as he slammed his palm on the wound then shoved it into his wound.

The inhuman scream echoed in the halls as the wolfsbane rushed into his veins. Brooklyn held his hand with hers, not caring if he took her down to the floor as he thrashed in agony. Her face was contorted in concentration as his body arched and writhed on the concrete. The ugly lines that marked his arms receded until the bullet hole closed up leaving nothing in its wake.

Derek looked over at Brooklyn who was relieved the wolfsbane had worked. Her eyes were alive as they briefly exhibited a fine shade of cerulean.

"You okay?" She already knew the answer to her question. His skin was slowly recovering the vibrant light tan that she had come to love on him.

"Yeah," she tackled him back on the ground, rolling with her arms around him. Neither one cared if the teens were standing a few feet away as their lips locked in a tight heated kiss.

"Get a room," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered where only he could hear.

"That was….AWESOME!" Stiles pumped a fist. "YES!"

"You okay now?" Scott asked.

"Aside from the agonizing pain," Derek's answer was sarcastic and snippy; quite the opposite from what Brooklyn received.

"Okay well I didn't realize sarcasm was a sign of recovery," Stiles earned another death glare from both hunter and werewolf.

"Now will you leave us alone?" Scott begged them. "We saved your life. If neither one of you leave us alone I'm gonna go tell Allison's dad."

"You'd trust them?" Brooklyn glared.

"They're a lot nicer that you two that's for sure!"

"I can show exactly how nice they are," Derek was chilled in his tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" Scott demanded.<p>

"Shut up and get out," Brooklyn hitched a thumb over her shoulder.

Derek said nothing as they headed inside. Brooklyn brought up the rear as Scott and Derek stepped in the dark room. No one seemed to take notice to their presence as they wandered down the sparsely filled halls. The reached room 65 finding the room dark except for the ribbons of light that streaked throughout the room.

"Meet Peter Hale," Derek finally spoke. Brooklyn carefully spun the wheelchair around revealing the scarred flesh on the side of his face.

"Six years ago my sister and I went to school. We were the only survivors. Eleven people were in that house, some of whom were human. This is what they do Scott! And your girlfriend Allison will do the same in the future as well."

"So are you certain you wanna turn to the Argents for help after seeing what it is they do?" Brooklyn crossed her arms and gauged Scott's reaction. "I will tell you this much though: If you go running to them, I won't hold myself accountable for my actions."

Her eyes matched her ominous tone. "It's your choice Scott."

"Hey what are you three doing in here!" Jennifer the nurse stood in the doorway.

"We were leaving," Derek excused their presence.

* * *

><p>The Camaro pulled up to the hotel. It was the only car in the lot as Brooklyn and Derek emerged. He could hear her heart beating calmly once again.<p>

"Are you alright?"

Brooklyn paused with the key in her hand. She bit her lip as the words failed to form on her tongue. Instead she shook her head.

"No," she whispered and turned to look over at him. "Tonight I nearly relived the Hell that I was put through once before. When I couldn't feel your pulse…"

Derek slipped the key from her fingers and unlocked the door. Taking Brooklyn by the hand he led the hunter inside. The room was lit with one tiny lamp as he locked the door behind him. Derek wasn't sure what he was feeling at that point as he had nearly died and lost someone he deeply cared for.

"Brook," he took her hands in his. "I'm sorry you went through all of that tonight. I don't know what would've happened…."

He didn't finish his words as his hands slipped up her face as his mouth hungrily captured hers.

**HA! Dr. Evil strikes again! Okay I gotta admit tonight's episode...E-P-I-C! And I was thrilled to see Mike L. Peterson not only retweet and respond to a few of my tweets but he favorited one! Okay I am done nerding out! **

**Next up- Some serious sex! Rated M dead ahead!**


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Wow….Over 330 reviews and 33 chapters later…For those of you wondering if Derelyn will continue after Season 1 is through….YES! I have a follow up I am outlining right now!

Okay okay…Enough of the blabber I know what you all are wanting….. *evil grin*

* * *

><p>Derek pushed against her body, pinning the hunter's body between his and the wall. A part of him was hesitant as he feared she could suffer another panic attack like in the shower. But he continued pushing, letting his fingers slip up and under the thin charcoal cotton. Brooklyn gasped at the cool rush that was spreading across her torso and sides then up and over the thin lace bra. Her body embraced the feathery brushes along her breasts, feeling the long dormant warmth beginning to simmer within the depths of her body and soul.<p>

She fisted the bottom of his shirt, surprising herself at the hurried motions of her hands. Derek broke the heated connection to peel away the obstructive layer. Brooklyn stared at the chiseled chest shoulders and abs against the weak glow of the room. The shadows danced across his face and body, casting a dangerous but seductive aura around him. Her heart was racing within her chest as anticipation and lust twisted and danced wildly in her being. Derek gauged his lover's posture finding she was willing and ready for him.

He reached out with slightly shaky hands and lifted the shirt up and over her head with one jerk of his hands. The faint traces of arousal slowly teased his senses which drove his desire closer to the surface.

"This," he growled and tore the strap from around her back, "Has to go."

Brooklyn closed her eyes at the first light presses of his lips against her neck. Derek felt the deadly fangs run along her skin, hungry to pierce the soft flesh, to make the human his forever. His hands slid up her body, seeking out the soft supple breasts. The werewolf felt his jeans turning tight and painful as he felt his cock twitching against the constrictive denim. Brooklyn leaned closer against him even as their bodies were pressed so close nothing could come between them. She reached out and massaged the bulge that pushed against her, eliciting several low growls from her now blue eyed lover.

"Brook….." he panted against her neck. Hot puffs of breath tickled her neck and shoulder, sending deeper shivers across her body. Brooklyn kneaded her fingers even harder into the swollen bulge, knowing at any second her lover would explode. Derek was breathing harder and faster, feeling as if his entire body had been set ablaze. His skin was hot and flush in color as tiny beads of sweat developed on his forehead.

His arms grappled the hunter's legs, wrapping her around his waist as he carried her towards the bed. Brooklyn kept her mouth locked with his as their tongues twisted and battled for dominance. It had been so long since her body had been kissed touched or caressed as it was now. The attentive touching was driving her mad with need, threatening to push Brooklyn to the brink. Derek watched as she squirmed and panted against the mattress. The scent of her arousal was so powerful that the wolf in him was howling to be released. No, he couldn't let it happen! The full moon would be its time. But tonight was his!

Brooklyn looked up into the bright sapphire jewels, losing herself in those hypnotic depths.

"I trust you," she whispered.

Derek lowered his body on hers, licking and nipping at the hunter's collarbone as his hands unfastened and tugged at the faded soft denim. The friction heated her lower body which didn't go by unnoticed by Derek. He tugged at her jeans until they were slipping from the edge of the bed and down in a crumpled heap. She lay there, vulnerable and open for him to take.

Brooklyn propped her upper body upon her elbows, seeking out the full swollen lips. She darted her tongue around his mouth before devouring his lips with the hunger of a wolf. Her nails raked down his back, leaving thin raised welts in their wake. Derek hissed at the burning sensations that crossed his skin but his body quelled the pain as fast as it felt it. He ran his hands down her back, feeling the ugly scar that was forming from her attack. It didn't hurt his hunter anymore when his fingernails would race down along her spine.

The werewolf felt her hands pushing on his shoulders but he proved to be stronger as he brought back down on the mattress. He pinned her wrists with one hand while the other trailed down across her chest and abs before pausing on the swollen heat between her legs.

"God…." Her hips bucked sharply at the intimate touch as her body ached for more than a simple tease. Brooklyn flung her head back on the pillow as Derek continued tracing a finger around and between, hearing her cry in frustration.

"Relax," he kissed her earlobe and neck. "I want you to feel so good."

Brooklyn gasped hard at the lone digit that slipped between the sensitive tender folds. Derek pinned her legs with his as he slipped a second finger inside. Her scent and arousal crept into the air, surrounding Derek's senses like a thick delicious cloud. His fingers curled downward along the silken walls of her body, driving his hunter to the brink.

"Derek….please…." she thrashed her hips despite his powerful hold over her. The new scent spilled from her body as she came hard and fast. Tears trickled down the sides of her face as her body coiled and clenched from his manipulations. Derek thrusted a third finger in, feeling her tense at the thick intrusion.

"Brook…." Alarm swept over his face.

"It's okay," she nodded and swallowed. "It's just been…..so long….."

Derek nodded as his heart had stopped at her reaction. But the reassuring reflection in her eyes allowed the werewolf to relax and continue his sweet pleasure. His thumb swirled around the receptive bundle of nerves and skin, sending the hunter into a new level of ecstasy and pleasure. Derek felt her body clamp around him as the second wave erupted like a volcano.

"Oh my god!"

"Just let it go," he whispered encouragingly then lightly kissed her inner thighs. Sweat, sex, release and her scent coated his lips and tongue; it was the sweetest elixir he had ever tasted.

Her eyes were half lidded but Derek could see the sated expression ringing her irises. Brooklyn could see the full blown animal lust looming beneath the blue green rings. She was panting hard as her heart was racing against her chest. Derek couldn't stand it any longer! He needed her!

Derek ripped away his jeans and boxers, feeling the cool air rush around his freed cock. Tiny beads of precome coated the head as it stood painfully erect. Brooklyn reached out and wrapped a slender hand around his member and slowly pumped her hand along his smooth receptive shaft. Derek groaned and tossed his head back, rocking his hips in rhythm with her touch.

"Brook….Yesssssss….." he exhaled. Her fingers and palm turned slick with precome but Brooklyn didn't care. She watched as he slowly crumbled beneath her attentive caresses, letting his vulnerable side come to light. Her steady pumping was heaven to Derek as his lower body coiled tightly. It was feeling he had not experienced in such a long time. Sure he had sex before but Brooklyn….Brooklyn was his mate which made this so much more intimate and special to him.

Derek knew he would lose it if she continued with those deliberate steady strokes and pinned her body deep into the mattress. Their eyes locked as he lowered on her body. Her legs locked around his waist, exposing her body for Derek to take. The head of his cock rested at her entrance, feeling the heat penetrating the thin sensitive skin.

"Derek what is it?" Brooklyn took his face in her hands. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready…."

He silenced Brooklyn with the fury of his mouth and thrusted with one snap of his hips. Words couldn't begin to describe what both were feeling at that second. They stayed locked together with neither one moving. Derek peered down into those soft cloudy depths, feeling compelled to caress the side of her face.

_This is so right…_

Derek slowly rolled his hips against Brooklyn's, wanting to feel every inch of her body envelope his aching cock. The sticky heated walls welcomed her lover's body, fitting around him like a glove. He wanted this to last, never letting this bond between them break!

Brooklyn slid her hands down and grabbed the tight perfect globes of her lover's ass, digging her nails into the toned solid muscle. She pushed him harder against her, growling in his ear.

"Fuck me."

Derek kissed her harder and deeper as his lover's demands went straight to his cock. He slammed his body harder against hers.

_I like it rough….._

Remembering her seductive words, Derek abruptly pulled out and flipped her over on all fours. With his hands steadying her hips, the werewolf plunged into her body. Brooklyn groaned and dug her fingers in the comforter, feeling the head of his cock run over the sweet spot deep within her body. Her vision went white with each thrust, hurling the hunter closer to the edge. Derek felt the fires fanning in his lower body, signaling his own was nearing orgasm. The thought of spilling in her body, marking her as no other will ever get to made Derek flush with lust. Brooklyn willingly gave her body to him. Letting him claim her, take her, and be his for life.

"Derek…..Derek…." she cried his name and surrendered to the rush that dominated her body. Derek felt her body slickening and coating his cock with the sweet sheen of her orgasm. His sharp hearing detected the whimpering escaping her lips as she rode out the wave of euphoria that filled her body mind and soul. His own body was on the edge, with one last hard thrust before falling over and spilling inside his mate's body.

"Brook….." his nails pierced her skin as he felt his fangs slipping from his gums. Brooklyn felt the sharp pinch between her shoulders as he marked her once again. It wasn't enough to turn his hunter, but enough to appease the wolf within. The thick feeling warmed Brooklyn's body as she came down from her sexual high. Derek started to let go but found their bodies were locked together. The pressure alerted the hunter to what was happening but found she liked being in this position. It was more…intimate.

"It's okay," she sighed with content and gestured for him to go on his side. Derek lowered their bodies on their sides and snuggled in closer against his hunter. He ran a hand along her arm, kissing the back of her shoulder and neck. Brooklyn sought out his hand and draped it around her waist as she felt her body growing tired. Derek watched as she placed his open palm against her lips and lightly kissed the sweaty skin.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder and deeply inhaled the intoxicating scent that radiated from her skin. She looked so beautiful, laying there beside him, naked, sweaty and glowing. It was as if a veil had been lifted from both of their eyes as they reveled in one another's presence.

_So this is what having a mate is like….._

Brooklyn wondered silently before drifting off to sleep. Derek tilted her head back towards his and pressed a light kiss against her mouth.

"Goodnight Brook," he kissed her forehead before drawing up the sheet and settling back against her. The need to keep her safe grew to a fevered pitch as Derek felt his body relaxing.

_I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe….._

**That was part 1 of their wild night...Part 2 tomorrow... :) Again thank you everyone for the tremendous feedback! More reviews = more chapters!**


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

WOW! 95 Favs, 86 Alerts and 351 reviews…..I am just totally amazed at this outpouring…You all have been nothing short of the best!

* * *

><p>The rich ribbons of sunlight poured through the blinds and curtains, illuminating the tattoo on Derek's back. He stirred slightly and pressed closer against the slender warm body beside him, as if he was checking to be sure this wasn't a cruel dream. Brooklyn opened her eyes and twisted around to find the rich green depths looking back at her. She couldn't help to lean in and taste his lips against hers.<p>

_Mine…_

His voice echoed quietly in his mind. Yes, she was his now. The air was laced with sex, a sharp but tantalizing reminder of what happened the night before. She was his mate in every meaning of the word as he was hers.

The playful smile danced across her lips as the hunter drew back and simply stared into his eyes. The hints of ice had long since vanished from his beautiful soulful hues, leaving the green specks of humanity to dominate in their place. Derek watched as the streaks of gold lit up the amber specks that dotted the gentle cloudy orbs, making it appear as if the sun itself was peeking through those rich depths.

He felt the stirring in his lower body as their lips searched for one another. Brooklyn felt her body shiver at the subtle warmth of his hands as they slid down her body. The quiet groans grew louder and deeper fueling the flames of animal hunger that raged within their bodies. He firmly pushed her hip back down upon the mattress, dominating his lover's body. With one knee he pushed apart her leg, seeking out what he wanted more than anything.

"Yes," she arched her back and closed her eyes at the thick welcomed intrusion. Derek watched her reaction as he thrusted deeper into her body. The low growl rumbled in his chest as his hips rolled into hers with deep rhythmic motions. Brooklyn reveled in being dominated in such a feral primitive manner as it brought out the wild animal lust long dormant within her.

The werewolf leaned down and traced the tip of his tongue along her collarbone and breasts, letting his lips linger on the taut nipples before teasing the tender buds with the tips of his canines.

"God….." she cried and thrashed her hips in hurried frantic snaps. "Please….don't stop….."

"I didn't plan to," Derek purred in her ear. His seductive voice made her melt in his hold.

He lifted her off the bed, keeping their bodies connected as he eased down in the couch. Brooklyn nodded and rocked her body against him, letting his hands guide her as she rode his solid cock. His scent blended with hers as adrenaline and arousal poured into the space between them, rushing their senses to a fevered pitch. Brooklyn felt the quivering growing in her body, starting at the searing heat between her legs. Her mind swirled and vision blurred as her body pushed harder against him until his cock was fully sheathed by the delicious heat.

"Derek…." She tossed her head back and moaned in such a way that would make any porn star blush if they heard. Her fingers fisted his hair but her lover gave no hint of discomfort as his eyes burned like a set of cobalt flames. The powerful orgasm raged in her body causing his mate to elicit a few tears of pleasure. Brooklyn felt the emotions long since locked away being purged in a few sweet heated moments as she could only surrender to the screams of release. The cries were beautiful to his sharp ears as the invisible trails of her sexual essence filled his senses. Her eyes were awash in lust love and passion. Derek could swear he had just peered into her soul.

"So beautiful," he tasted her skin, letting the droplets of sweat dart across his tongue. Even the tiny beads were sweet to the werewolf as his mouth hungrily swept across her skin. Maybe it was because she was his mate or maybe it was because he was swept up in the emotions racing between them. But then again did it really matter why they were so sweet upon his lips?

He felt the beginnings of his own orgasm brewing like a gathering storm. Derek felt his nails sharpening as they curled into her tight sides and before he realized what was happening, his canines shot out from his gums as the wolf began to rise. Brooklyn didn't stop or gasp in horror as he morphed before her. Instead she leaned in, kissing him hard, letting his canines explore the deep recesses of her mouth. The hunter felt his nails raking down her back, leaving several rising welts across her skin.

"Derek," she pulled away and held his face tenderly in her hands. "It's okay….I trust you. I told you I'm not afraid."

Her faith in him stirred something within him as the wolf began to recede to the darkness. Derek looked in awe as she smiled and nodded before capturing his lips. His heart swelled and cock twitched against the silken walls. She wasn't afraid of the wolf within.

The hunter felt her body being lifted up and back towards the bed. Derek gently laid her back down, briefly taking in the striking beauty of her body. Her heart raced just beneath her skin and bone, a heart that was racing only for him. Brooklyn welcomed him with her arms wide open, feeling his body cover hers with the comforting weight of his lean beautiful form. Derek went slow, wanting the last few moments to last. His body twisted and spiraled; the muscles in his body were flush with adrenaline and blood.

His arms locked fiercely around her waist, holding on as he felt the bittersweet release exploding from his body.

"Brook…..oh god…" he buried his face in her neck as the thick hot ropes sprayed into her body, claiming her for a second time. Derek was angry and euphoric at once. He wanted his body to hold out longer but was overcome with the delicious rush that flooded his body and mind. His thrusts slowed until his body collapsed. Brooklyn carded her fingers through his dark hair and inhaled the sweaty tresses of her mate. She couldn't put her finger on what it was that was drawing her in but she didn't care. Maybe it was the fact they were bonded together now and her senses could pick up on scents that were distinctly him.

"Derek," she tilted his chin upward letting it rest on her chest. "It's alright…"

"You don't understand," he shook his head.

"I think I do," she kissed his forehead. "This is the first time."

"I wanted it to last….."

"It's alright," she sighed. "You know what's important?"

"What?" He pulled his body up and against her with an elbow propping his head up.

"That," she kissed him, "we're together. And….."

"What?" He was dying to know.

"No other wolf can touch me and if one dared to try….."

She flashed a devilish grin before running her tongue along his lips. A part of her wanted to see another werewolf try and lay claim to her. She didn't want to admit it but the idea of watching Derek turn animalistic made her hot.

"I think," he traced a finger along her defined jaw line, "We should take a shower."

* * *

><p>The rushing stream rolled over their bodies. Brooklyn sunk her nails into Derek's tight ass, loving how the muscular globes flexed and relaxed beneath her touch. The water made her fingers slip along the searing beaded skin as they worked their way around the ripped strong thighs. His lover's hand wrapped around his semi soft cock, gently tugging and pumping the receptive flesh until it swelled. Derek groaned in her mouth as the skilled but attentive hand slid along the throbbing vein until two fingers swirled around the sweet bundle at the base.<p>

The surge of lust immediately returned like a raging storm.

Derek grappled Brooklyn's thighs, pinning her against the smooth tile as the need became too great to ignore. The swift deep thrusts filled his lover's body as she could only pant and slap the tile for leverage. She had ignited the flames but he was going to be the one to quell the fire.

Brooklyn bit hard on her bottom lip and tasted the hints of copper along her tongue. Derek detected the faint traces of blood and swooped in to savor the rich crimson elixir. Brooklyn parted her lips allowing her mate to savor the richness pulsing through her veins. The few droplets that reached his tongue and lips sent charges of electricity through his body.

The lovers mated in a heated frenzy, both swept up in the need for release. Derek pumped harder inside, feeling his body was ready to blow. Brooklyn fell limp against him letting the tide flood her body. Derek would never tire of the thick essence sweeping through the air; the invisible trail that only he could detect. Brooklyn winced at the sharp nails as they pierced her lower back but quickly the pain eroded away as the very human cries of her lover roared in her ears.

"Brook…." He nipped her neck and breasts as his body shuddered. She wrapped her arms around him, letting him ride out the waning release.

Three…..They had shared three intense, emotional, and powerful exchanges of emotion and physical yet hotter than Hell love making sessions. Derek felt as if they had grown even closer than what they were before. He had felt the raw rush of emotions that radiated from her; every touch, kiss, caress, and thrust tied them closer still. Brooklyn was reveling in the werewolf's presence as he lowered her down but never let her go.

"Brooklyn," her daze was shattered by his gentle beckoning.

"Hmmmm," she peered upward with bright eyes.

"Are you alright?" Concern laced his eyes.

"Yes," she sighed and nestled her body closer to his, "More than alright."

Derek pressed a kiss to her forehead as they stayed beneath the steady stream. Her heartbeat had calmed to its normal rhythm. He could stay like this with her forever. But sadly today wasn't that day. With regret in his heart he turned the water off and snagged the towel off the rack. Brooklyn stood as he patted her body down. Her back had a pentagram inked at the lower junction of her spine as her upper left shoulder was adorned with a symbol he wasn't familiar with.

"That's Kokopelli," she turned around. "I got that when I graduated from high school. Markus wasn't upset but then again he couldn't given he's a got a few marks himself."

He smiled but said nothing as he continued drying her body off….with a few random kisses along the way. The stubble along his face tickled her skin as he let it faintly brush across her body.

"My turn," she snatched the towel and returned the favor. Derek closed his eyes and basked in the soft pressure along his body. A small sigh of content escaped his lips as the plush cotton moved about his arms, shoulders, and chest then down along his abs before dipping down then up. Brooklyn lightly kissed her lover's body, knowing he loved it when she lavished the intimate attention upon him.

The towel dropped as they stood in the tiny space. Derek leaned in for another kiss but found it was difficult to break away. Brooklyn broke their tender connection with regret looming in her eyes.

"If we don't get moving we'll never leave this room."

"What's wrong with that," he started kissing her neck and shoulders. Brooklyn was addictive for Derek: she was the perfect drug in every way.

"Because if we don't…" she gasped at the light nipping of his teeth. "Because if we don't…."

Derek knew he was wining out as she melted into his arms. He took his hunter and gathered her up as he whisked her back towards the bed.

**Mean I know...But for those of you who review...Should there be a round 3? But we all know the Alpha and the hunters are lurking and we must deal with them...**


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

Okay I think we're split down the middle so I've struck a compromise to appease both sides

* * *

><p>The low thunderous growl rumbled in Derek's chest as his body relented for the final time. Brooklyn fisted the sheets and cried out as his body erupted claiming her again. His stamina was incredible as they collapsed on the bed in a tangled heap of legs and arms. Her heart was pounding as Brooklyn battled to control her breathing.<p>

"Sorry," he shrugged and stole another kiss. It had been the most mind blowing sex either one had experienced.

"Right," she playfully rolled her eyes. As much as the hunter loved being intertwined with her lover, they had to get up at some point. "Come on," she tugged his hands as he got up out of the bed.

* * *

><p>The day was calm but it was a bright deception as the town was still on edge over the recent attacks. Brooklyn was still certain she was missing something with the attacks, something that connected every single one of the victims.<p>

They pulled up in front of Fenris' house, noticing his car was parked in the driveway.

"Looks like the good doctor is home," Brooklyn smiled as they slid out of the Camaro.

Derek pounded his fist on the door, hearing the doctor on the other side of the door. Fenris cautiously drew the heavy oak door open but upon sight of the hunter and werewolf he started to close it in a panicked manner.

"Going somewhere?" Derek slammed an open palm on the door and pushed it open with ease.

"Get out," Fenris went for the gun but Brooklyn had spotted it first.

"No," she slid it in her waistband. "We're here to talk so just take a Valium and relax okay?"

Fenris realized he was surrounded and flopped on the couch. Brooklyn took up the opposite side, noticing the photos and books were as they had been left a few days before.

"What do you want?" He carded his hands through his hair. It looked as if the man had not had a decent night's sleep in ages.

"Information," Derek coolly added. "We're not here to hurt you alright?"

"If we wanted to hurt you we would've done it already," Brooklyn said with a thin sly smile.

"Look I'm not sure what else you want to know," he flung his hands up in frustration. "I've spent 15 years researching this stuff and look where it landed me!"

"Yet you still have all this," Derek waved his hand over the files and books. "So you must still believe it."

"Sometimes," Fenris admitted.

"Well it's real," Brooklyn reminded him a bit too harshly. "And so are the hunters who want to kill them. Must we go over this again?"

"No," the good doctor waved a hand. "But I do have more to tell. Please have a seat."

Brooklyn and Derek perched on the couch as Fenris pulled something up on his computer. "When I made the connection between the woman…."

"Laura! Her name is Laura," Derek turned on an instant. Brooklyn grabbed his shoulder keeping seated beside her.

"Derek it's okay," she rubbed the back of his neck. "He didn't know remember?"

Fenris caught the hunter's eyes as he continued.

"Anyways I discovered differences between werewolves who were born and those who were bitten. Once a year they gather together during the Wolf Moon."

Brooklyn looked over at Derek who nodded in confirmation. "Native Americans gave each full moon a name. February was the Ice Moon. March was the Storm Moon and January was…"

"The Wolf Moon," Brooklyn finished. "Let me guess: Wolves would be their most vocal during that month since it was the heart of winter."

"Anyways," Fenris went on, "They would get together like a family reunion of sorts and draw power off of one another."

"We're stronger in family units or packs," Derek chimed in. "There are the Alphas, Betas and Omegas who are the lowest ranking members. My family would gather and contribute and draw off of each other. You and I draw power from one another. We did last night."

"Oh," Brooklyn felt her ears burning. The images of their wild animal sex replayed in her mind.

"Damn it!" Fenris suddenly slammed his hands on the desk.

"Are you okay?" Brooklyn started towards the man but stopped when he shot up a hand and glanced sideways at her.

"No," Fenris shook his head. "I've been on edge the last few nights that's all."

"What do you mean on edge?" Derek's eyes narrowed until two thin slits were in place.

"I've had the feeling I'm being followed from home after work and sometimes there's a truck or rather an SUV that I see driving around the neighborhood. It's funny because I've never seen it before."

"What did it look like?" Brooklyn feared his answer would confirm her correctly deep seated fears.

"It was white and I think it was like a Tahoe or Suburban. I once went out to confront the guy driving it but he sped off before I was halfway across my yard. And that was 4 days ago."

"Did you catch a glimpse of the driver?"

"Yeah," Fenris nodded. "Yeah I did. He was an older guy with silvery hair and black jacket."

"Leveque," Brooklyn closed her eyes and pressed lips tightly together. "He must know about you. The other Stooges have to be with him."

"What do you mean others?" Fenris was frantic. What the Hell was going on?

"Remember when Stiles told you about other hunters? Well they're here and they're trying to kill us."

Derek heard the approach of a large vehicle from down the block and darted for the window. He peered out the bay window and spotted the familiar SUV slowing down to a complete stop.

"We've got company," he snapped his head towards the outside. Brooklyn spotted the vehicle beneath the tree and checked her weapons she so carefully concealed.

"They're here," Brooklyn warned Fenris. "But it's us they want."

"Well what about me?" Fenris trembled as he raced his fingers through his hair.

"Here," she returned his gun to him. "Now go upstairs, lock the door and keep an eye out on that vehicle."

"What about you two?"

"Game on," Derek grinned.

* * *

><p>Leveque and Brian watched the bungalow from a distance. The sleek black Camaro was parked right out front.<p>

"You were right," Brian shrugged. "They did show up."

"Well Fenris' reputation preceded him," Leveque never let his piercing blue eyes leave the Camaro. "And knowing Brooklyn she would seek him out."

Brian snickered and turned his head around to see Derek and Brooklyn racing for the car. Brooklyn looked up and gave the hunters the double digit salute before hopping in. The Camaro roared to life as the wheels screeched and smoke filled the air as the car sped off.

"Aw they wanna race," Leveque threw the SUV in gear and gave chase.

* * *

><p>"You think they got the message?" Brooklyn checked her gun once then twice before looking over at Derek.<p>

"Yep," he caught sight of the SUV in the rearview mirror.

"Well if it isn't Moe and Curly," she reached over the back and fetched the duffel bag. "I think we should make life interesting for those two? Wouldn't you agree?"

"Always," Derek nodded then smiled. Brooklyn rolled the window down and leaned halfway out. The wind whipped around her flowing copper tresses despite the fact she had tied them back.

"What the Hell is she doing?" Brian growled. His nemesis looked like a fiery demon with her hair thrashing around her face. In her hands was something small.

"Shit," Leveque jerked the wheel hard left as Brooklyn hurled the homemade paint grenade. The weapon splattered on the concrete leaving a fine spray across the air.

"Damn it," she slid back in and reached for two more. "So that's how they wanna play eh?"

Brooklyn remerged and hurled one grenade in each direction. Leveque swerved but immediately jerked the wheel back to the right as an oncoming car passed by. The two paint grenades hit their mark. Black and silver exploded over the large windshield, blocking Leveque and Brian's views. He hit the wipers and sprayed the wiper fluid across the glass. That was a mistake.

The thick paints smeared across the rubber blades and glass, making the mess even worse than before. Brooklyn laughed as the eggs that she threw in only made their efforts that much more detrimental.

"Dumb bastards," she sat back down. Through the back window she watched as the SUV came to a screeching halt in the middle of the highway. Her plan to pay back the hunters for their brutal attack was just beginning.

Leveque pulled over on the shoulder as Brian hurriedly dialed Argent.

_"What is it?"_

"They got away."

_"What do you mean they got away?"_

The anger in his voice was low and ominous as Brian took a deep breath.

"She had paint bombs! Paint bombs that had eggs in them! The windshield is totally fucked!"

_"Fine! I'll call Kate and Ulrich. I swear you two can't handle one damn hunter!"_

"Oh you mean like how Markus knocked you down a few pegs Chris?"

The phone went dead as Brian flipped it shut and shoved it back in his pocket. He leaned against the passenger door as Leveque came around.

"Now what?" Brian glanced over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The Camaro pulled up to the ruins of the Hale house. Brooklyn got out and slung the bag across her shoulder. The half crooked smile brightened her features as Derek rounded the front and slipped his arms around her.<p>

"Well that's two less for now," she grinned wider.

"For now," he nodded.

"Well let's head inside."

With hands linked together, the werewolf and hunter started up the hill. As they reached the front steps, Derek froze and instantly lifted his head up. Brooklyn was quiet as her weak hearing strained to pick up any sign of movement or life.

"We need to go," he turned to her. "They're here."

"Who?" She whispered.

"The others," Brooklyn watched his eye darting back and forth before tackling the hunter hard to the ground. The high pitched whine grew louder until it was silenced by a quiet thud. The arrow ripped into the soil, leaving only half exposed.

"Come on," he lifted Brooklyn to her feet and together they retreated for the safety of the woods.

"Look at them run," Kate laughed as stepped out from the house. Ulrich snickered at the pair as they vanished over a hill. "But then again I always did love a good hunt."

"Oh yeah," Ulrich rubbed his hands together. Finally payback for what that bitch did!

* * *

><p>"Okay now what?" Brooklyn stopped in a clearing.<p>

"They're following," Derek heard the two distinct treads trekking through dried brittle leaves and twigs as they snapped beneath the weight of their bodies.

"Well then I'm ready to fight," she had the gun in her hands and poised to take aim. "I need to dish out payback for what they did to me."

Derek knew she was gunning for the hunters after they tortured her as he too had not forgotten the pain his hunter had been put through at their hands.

"We fight," he let the wolf begin to emerge as the hunters reached the edge of the clearing.

"Well," Kate stood with a smug smirk. "Look at what we've got here all gift wrapped and ready to go."

Brooklyn held the gun up with it aimed between Kate's eyes. She wanted to pop the bitch in the brain but a swift death was much too good for her. Kate Argent had to suffer like she had.

"Are you gonna yap your lips or are you gonna fight?"

Kate watched as Derek had morphed into his wolf side.

"Oooooh aren't you just a feisty boy?"

Brooklyn felt her anger rising towards the hunter and before she realized what was happening her feet were storming through the woods towards the blonde headed hunter. Before Kate could react Brooklyn was on her and tackling Kate into the leaves. Ulrich went for the fighting women but Derek lunged for the smaller hunter.

Kate felt the quick fingers of the other hunter ripping and tearing at her long golden strands. Brooklyn smacked her hard across the face before curling her hand into a tight ball and decking her along the jaw.

"That was for what you did to me!"

Brooklyn continued her relentless barrage of assaults against Kate, letting her open palms smack any patch of skin they could seek. Kate flailed her legs and bucked her hips to free her body from the hunter.

"Oh no you don't!"

Kate felt her arms being pinned into the rocks. The sharp jagged edges bit through the jacket and shirt she wore causing tiny jolts of pain along her biceps and triceps. Brooklyn felt the adrenaline pumping furiously through her veins as felt her head thrusting forward and cracking skulls with Kate. Brooklyn hissed and released her foe as the dull ache blurred her vision and throbbed throughout her head. Kate seized her chance.

Brooklyn forced her eyes open to see Kate hovering over her. Blood trickled down her nose and lip courtesy of Brooklyn's hands. The boot smashed against her ribs forcing the air from the hunter's lungs. The deep whoosh flooded her throat and mouth as she struggled for every precious breath.

Derek hurled Ulrich against a tree, watching as his body crashed against the solid trunk before collapsing in a heap at the base. His heart was beating indicating the bastard was going to live. The pained labored breathing caught his hearing as Brooklyn was continually being kicked. She had curled her body into a ball, protecting her head and neck from Kate's boot. His body was consumed with the fires of rage as the thunderous growl echoed through the air. Kate froze mid kick and caught the dark form rushing towards her. The last thing she remembered were the icy flames that burned brightly with the undying hatred for her and her kind.

* * *

><p>"One more time," she held up her arms as Derek wrapped another layer of bandage around her torso.<p>

"Brook," he tore off the strip and carefully taped it in place. "You won't have to worry about your ribs."

"Why is that?"

"Remember when I said that a part of me resides in you?"

Brooklyn nodded.

"When a human is marked, male or female, he or she can develop increased healing capabilities as one of the traits that are passed along."

"Really?"

"Yes," he sat down beside her. "By tomorrow morning your body will be healed like nothing happened."

"Sweet," she smiled. "You know those hunters won't see what's coming until it's too late. This is just the beginning."

Derek had to admit her way was much more gratifying: slow and painful.

"You need to rest," he lowered her on the bed.

"Only if you join me," she patted the right side of the bed.

Derek stretched out beside her noticed the faint traces of purplish blue were already fading from her chin and eye.

"What?"

"It's already starting," he kissed her lightly before resting his head against her shoulder.

* * *

><p>The Alpha stalked through the parking lot, careful not to be spotted. It thrived on the fear of this town; of how the people jumped at their own shadows and eyed their friends and neighbors with suspicion. But tonight it was out on recon.<p>

It paused between the cars as a new scent greeted its senses. The Alpha took another deep breath, letting the invisible trails expand through its lungs and fuse through its blood. It was then it finally dawned on the Alpha: The hunter and werewolf had mated and from the sharp hints that greeted its senses it had not been that long ago either. This presented an interesting change in its plans. It knew Derek Hale would fight for her now that she was bonded with him; even if it meant fighting to the brink of death. It could easily crash through the flimsy pane of glass and rip her throat out right then and there but that would be no fun at all. No, stringing the hunter along was proving to be a much more entertaining enterprise as it stayed two steps ahead of her.

It turned and raced away on all fours as it had another victim to track down.

**Wow this is one long chapter! But back to ass whooping and hunting!**


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

I apologize for this delay but I found a break between flights here in Minneapolis to finish and update! I am aiming for another chap tonight!

* * *

><p>The third pot of coffee brewed through the cheap motel coffeemaker as the files and photos were scattered about the narrow rectangular table. Brooklyn poured over the old drawings and notes accumulated over the centuries, hoping to find a way to stop the Argents dead in their tracks. With Kate now in the fold it was going to make tracking the Alpha that much more difficult for her and Derek.<p>

The last time she looked up at the clock ancient timekeeper read four fifteen but the hunter always had a habit for losing track of time when she delved into research. She knew Argent was French for silver so she started with old French legends or myths that may provide a clue. Most would write such things off as simple fairy tales to keep the village youth in line but for those such as Brooklyn, the stories were as real as the stories of Jamestown or Salem.

The thick aroma of Arabica settled in the air, alerting the sleepy hunter her pick me up was ready. She poured the delicate brew into the cheap Styrofoam cup letting the ribbons of steam caffeine and Arabica awaken her senses. Derek had taken off somewhere and Brooklyn didn't expect the werewolf to be her babysitter 24/7. The marks on her back were fading further still, part in thanks to the little fact she was Derek's mate.

Letting a loud sigh exhale from her lungs, her eyes returned to the book patiently waiting for her return. Brooklyn rubbed her eyes then looked back down at the open pages.

"Alright here we go," she put her reading glasses back on and started at the middle of the page.

_Loup-garou_

_ One legend that continues to survive to the modern era is that of the Beast of Gevaudan. Beginning in 1764 as series of unexplained animal attacks ravaged the countryside of the Gevaudan province of France, more specifically the Margeride Mountains. The victims would be found with their throats slashed as if with claws or teeth. Many tried and failed to track down the creature responsible for the attacks, including the Army, huntsmen, conscripted workers, and several nobles. But King Louis XV, having received news of the ruthless attacks, dispatched one of his personal guards to kill the creature. By then the number of dead was pushing 100 and the villages around the province were paralyzed by fear and suspicion. _

_ Many harbored suspicion towards their neighbors creating an atmosphere of hysteria amongst the towns. The king's guard arrived in 1765 with his son along with several bloodhounds to sniff out the beast. It was the time of the Winter Solstice. _

Brooklyn paused and took a drink. She had heard of this legend before but it was in passing. Every hunter had been told some version or another of this story but then again they all knew it wasn't something devised from a creative imagination. The hunter sighed and continued on.

_The hunter continued for several weeks, finding wolves but none that could walk upon two legs. It wasn't until the full moon of January 1765 that the loup-garou met its violent end. The guard returned to Paris amidst a grand parade and adoration of the people. The king was so pleased he bestowed the man with a generous estate, ensuring the Argent family could continue to keep the people safe. _

"Well at least I know how they got their wealth," she shut the book with disgust. A thump from outside the window made Brooklyn shoot her head up. She grabbed her gun and quietly padded across the carpet. The hunter carefully drew back the corner of the curtain, scanning the tiny but vacant lot only to see her car parked out there. Brooklyn began to let the curtain slip from her fingers when a shadowy figure darted beneath the closest street light. It was too small to be the Alpha but it didn't mean she was about to let her guard down.

Closing the door behind her, Brooklyn darted in between the shadows, never letting her target leave her sight. Whoever it was was doing a decent job at staying concealed.

* * *

><p>It heard the human approaching from behind. The strong scent wasn't difficult to detect as the powerful essence of another wolf covered her aura. It had detected the stronger scent before but couldn't remember where or when. It continued to listen to the encroaching footfalls but it wasn't concerned if the human caught up as it could lose her in the blink of an eye. It had seen her around Beacon Hills and knew she was a hunter.<p>

Brooklyn could make out the outline of the figure ahead. It would stop every so often and listen as she would freeze and observe. She watched as it spun around then sped off on all fours.

"Damn it," Brooklyn quickly sprinted through the woods, finding she was further within the heavy blanketed groves than she had thought. The hunter raced for the edge of the woods, unaware she was being pursued.

It ran parallel to the hunter, giving chase to its prey. Unlike the Alpha, it enjoyed toying with her, watching the fear lighting up her soft shades of grey. The thundering of her heart was music to its ears as her frantic steps ripped through leaves and twigs before splashing through a puddle or narrow stream. It was game and nothing more. As long as she never learned of its human identity it would harbor no reason to kill her.

Brooklyn continued charging through the woods, knowing if the Alpha was out there it could hear her hurried pace. But the Alpha was nowhere to be found as it was only her and the other. Despite no attack or strike against her, the hunter wasn't about to take any chances and lifted her legs higher through the brush. Her muscles screamed in wild protest as she leapt over the rocks and slapped away the branches hanging low enough to ensnare her. She didn't have to look back to know it was still there, watching and pursuing her.

Ahead the gentle aura of the city's lights finally came into view, infusing Brooklyn with a boost of adrenaline as she propelled her body to heights of physical torment. Her calves were starting to cramp threatening to destroy her momentum but the hunter shook it off as she was now feet away from making it to the safety of civilization. Her lungs were burning as she burst from the woods and into the parking lot. Brooklyn didn't stop as she spun around with gun aimed at whatever it was that was coming from behind. Her heart was pounding so furiously that she swore it was going to explode in her chest as her body rapidly inhaled the fresh cool air.

"Come on," she waited. "I know you're out there."

It stood in silence observing the hunter as she remained in her attack stance. When it figured out Brooklyn was a hunter it was intrigued by her presence as she was after the Alpha some of the others had discussed in hushed tones. It knew this Alpha was a threat to its own existence and had no success in tracking it down. It had eluded them all but eventually one of them would catch up to it. With one final breath it took off, leaving the hunter alone in the empty lot.

Brooklyn waited and watched for what felt like several agonizing moments before figuring if whatever had followed her wanted to attack her it would've done it in the woods or at the very least by now. Feeling her anxieties begin to subside, she made a hasty retreat for the room.

She locked the door behind her then slid down to the floor with the hand holding the gun pressed against her forehead. If it wasn't the Alpha out there it had to be Scott…..Right? But Scott would've at least hollered out it was him and not chase her….wouldn't he?

No, if he was in wolf form the teen may not have the sense to realize it was her. The possibility was very real that he would've attacked her.

_There must be another one out there…But who?_

With Derek still AWOL, she picked up her phone and dialed. The time was five thirty.

* * *

><p>"Hel-" Stiles started growl. Who the Hell was calling him at this ungodly hour?<p>

"Stiles," Brooklyn was on the other line. Instantly the teen was wide awake. She was calling him? His mind had to register the fact that she, Brooklyn, was calling him and not looking for Derek!

"Brooklyn is everything alright?"

"No, I don't think so," she confessed.

"What's going on?"

"Is Scott with you?"

"No, he's at home. Why did something happen to him?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should swing by the room."

"Brooklyn it's five thirty," Stiles reminded her. "My dad is home and…."

"Fine," she wasn't angry. "But as soon as you can get your ass here. And bring Scott too."

"Sure," he yawned and hung up.

Brooklyn held the phone from her ear and looked at it strangely as Stiles had hung up on her. Shrugging she set the phone aside and decided it was time to dig deeper into the victims of the Alpha. What had she missed? The connection was there, she knew it was!

The hunter pulled up her laptop and took a deep breath. She had to clear her mind for a moment before thinking of where to start. Derek had mentioned the driver had recognized him and called him by his last name before passing out.

With pen and paper she hastily scribbled that down along with the date of the attack. Then she looked back at the articles and police files she had swiped from the local law enforcement agency and hoped there was some minute detail that she could have overlooked. Frustration was looming as she finished off the second cup of coffee and went straight for the third. The hunter leaned back in her seat and rubbed her eyes then looked down at something she had completely forgotten about.

The blood had dried upon the parchment, leaving in its wake a crisp but chilling ribbon of sangria. Her finger lightly followed the thin curling line, remembering the haunted look in Derek's eyes when they found it on her car. Faint shivers reverberated down her spine as life connected with death.

Suddenly she got an idea.

Brooklyn took a photo of the symbol and started looking for any other incidents where this had appeared. It didn't take long to have a hit.

The article was about 3 months old and lengthy which was strange considering the nature of the crime. On the front page was a sprawling photo of a dead buck with the same spiral blazoned on its side. The sheriff didn't offer a plausible explanation about who or rather what caused the markings but the "official" cause of death for the animal was a cougar.

_Right…Cougar my ass!_

It was then she put the pieces together and realized the Alpha had been in Beacon Hills longer than she originally thought. Whoever it was had intimate knowledge of the town and everyone within it which was why it was such a bitch trying to find this bastard. And now with a possible second werewolf aside from Scott running loose things were getting messier by the day.

"Brook," Derek was standing by the door. A rush of relief washed over her as she raced towards the werewolf.

"What's wrong?" He felt her clinging fiercely to his body as she took a deep breath and looked deep into those soulful emeralds.

"We may have a problem."

**Yet another curveball... ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Okay where were you last night?"<p>

Derek stared hard at Scott. Brooklyn was sitting on the edge of the bed with one leg swinging and brushing along the floor. She decided to let the werewolf do the talking as he seemed to instill some sort of intimidating presence over the new werewolf.

"I was at home sleeping," Scott repeated for the second time.

"Are you sure about that?" Brooklyn added. "Because when you're a wolf you don't always remember what happens."

"Well I remembered trying to help that bus driver," Scott protested. "Remember? It was the Alpha that attacked him!"

"Only because Derek pretty much held your hand to help you reach that point."

"Why are you interrogating me? What did I supposedly do this time?"

Brooklyn and Derek traded looks before she stood and hovered over the agitated teen. His heart was racing as he was becoming irritated with the Inquisition.

"Calm down," Derek placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "We just want answers."

"Look we may have a problem Scott," Brooklyn finally admitted. "Last night I saw something…."

"What do you mean something?"

"It was a werewolf," her eyes flickered with amber specks.

"How can you be sure?" Scott shot up. "Are you sure it wasn't Derek?"

"It wasn't," she shook her head. "If had been we wouldn't be sitting here having this discussion now would we?"

Stiles bit his nails as his knee bounced sporadically. He watched as the hunter shortly paced around. The hollow grey eyes were locked in an unreadable expression as Derek simply stared at Scott.

"I wasn't in the woods last night. Look I can prove it," he fished out his phone and showed the photo of him and Allison out on a group date with Jackson and Lydia.

"Well that settles it," Brooklyn studied the photo. "We have another one on the loose."

"Another one? Like another werewolf like Scott and Derek? Or like the Alpha?" Stiles bit harder on his nails.

"I don't know," Brooklyn sighed. "If it was the Alpha we're tracking it would've tried to kill me but this one didn't. It toyed with me, chasing me until I was back in the parking lot."

"Just what we need!" Scott flung his hands up in frustration.

"Look, maybe this one wants to be left alone. I mean the Alpha's bringing some seriously bad publicity for you guys," Brooklyn looked between Derek and Scott.

"She's right," Derek agreed. "If this werewolf wanted to make its presence known like the Alpha has it would've attacked or done something by now."

"Look I know it's the last thing any of us wanted right now," she ran her hands through her hair. "But if this new player stays low it could be that it wants the Alpha gone too. So I say we continue looking for the Alpha but in the mean time…."

She pointed at Scott, "You need to figure out how to keep Jackson off your ass."

"Leave him to me," Derek shook his head.

"Don't kill him okay?" She closed her eyes and shook her head lightly.

"I won't," he promised.

"If we're gonna do any killing it's gonna be either against the Argents or the Alpha…..Preferably both."

Scott and Stiles watched the interaction between the hunter and werewolf. He had caught the scent when he entered the room but wasn't sure if it was what his instinct was telling him.

"Did you two have sex?"

Derek's head snapped in the teen's direction as Brooklyn raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" She stuttered.

"I can smell him all over you," Scott said with a thin smug grin. "You two did it didn't you?"

"The mentality of a high school student," Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Brook and I did," Derek laid the issue to rest. "My scent is all over now," he got in the teen's face as he uttered, "All over her."

Brooklyn couldn't but help to smirk as Scott stood speechless at Derek's choice of words.

"No other wolf can touch her now."

"You know I shouldn't have asked," the look of disgust and sickness washed over Scott's boyish features. Brooklyn suppressed a laugh but failed as it came out like a sneeze.

"But you did," she let go and laughed.

"Okay gross! Wrong! Too much information for me!"

Stiles waved his hands around like he was swatting an invisible bug from his face.

"Look let's get back to the subject," Derek turned serious again. "Brook's been working on trying to find the link for the victims so you two lay low and stay out of trouble. But if you hear or see anything…."

"We have Brooklyn's number," Stiles waved his phone a little too excitedly.

"Right," he eyed the hyperactive teen with a dark eye.

Stiles shrank back as Scott grabbed him by the arm and dragging his best friend out the door.

* * *

><p>Jackson ran through the woods as practice had to be cancelled due to the monsoon that hugged the town. The rain had been torrential all day, leaving the field a giant muddy mess that looked more like a swamp than an athletic field. Out here the trees had kept the ground a bit more firmer as he hiked up the trail then down the gentle slopes. He wanted to be alone as the anger continued bleeding through his veins.<p>

_Who the Hell does McCall think he is? He just suddenly gets great and now he's on first line! I had to work my ass off to be captain!_

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tighter as he started back towards his car. The sun was setting as the trail widened and became easier to follow. The playoffs would be starting soon and he had to keep his mind and body trained and focused for them. But with McCall, Stalinski, Derek Hale, and now this woman called Brooklyn running around town it was becoming harder to stay disciplined where it was one nothing more than a simple afterthought.

Jackson remained convinced she was helping Scott along with Derek Hale. They had to be pumped up on the same crap as him! She was so aggressive and angry as Derek had been ill and…..bleeding.

The blow was sudden and precise.

The clawed hand struck Jackson across the back of his head sending the teen down the steep embankment. Mud and leaves plastered to his face and clothing as sticks and rock ripped and cut at his arms and legs. Jackson landed hard against a rock, leaving him void of breath as his heart raced. Was he being robbed?

"Please….don't hurt me!"

He spat his words with mud and rocks blended along his tongue. It hovered over the defenseless teen, watching him battle against the rising panic within. He was scared, frightened like a lost child as leaned down and inhaled his scent. Jackson winced and closed his eyes, hoping everything was nothing more than a horrid nightmare. It was only in human nature to resort to fear when control was ripped away from his or her grasp.

Even with the tough façade and arrogant attitude, Jackson was frightened. He thought of his mom and dad and how he didn't say he loved them when he had casually strolled out the door. Of Lydia whom he would never get to spend another heated night with ever again or even revel in the love of the crowd as the team secured another victory for the school.

He felt the hot flesh and sharp talons close around the back of his neck, slowly piercing the thin skin, watching as the wounds swelled with crimson as they dug deeper into his flesh.

Jackson cried out at the sharp intrusion, frozen in fear as he was unable to move. His breath was ragged and shallow as the pressure alleviated from his body. It raced away on all fours, vanishing over the hill and out of the line of sight before Jackson could begin to move a single finger. He slowly sat up, letting his heart calm though his body shivered all over. The burning sensation swept across his neck, causing his hand to slowly creep up and brush across the sticky spots of blood.

His blue eyes shot open, turning chilled steel as the sickening realization began to set in. What the Hell had happened to him? Was it a mountain lion that attacked him? Yes, that was it! A mountain lion attacked him and something scared it away! That's it! That's what happened!

His mind repeated over and over the great lie as his legs finally relented allowing Jackson to rise and stagger towards his car.

It watched as the marked teen continued in a daze towards his car. It wasn't the time to fully embrace him but soon it would be the right time. If it was going to destroy the Alpha it needed a pack. There was no way it would let the hunter and the other werewolf do it first!

* * *

><p>"Derek," Brooklyn waved him over. "I think I found something!"<p>

"What is it?" He rubbed her shoulders, feeling the tension resting between them.

"It seems that the bus driver, Myers, did have a previous profession: Insurance adjuster. And guess what he was the adjuster/underwriter of?"

Derek stopped the gentle kneading motion as he looked over at the laptop screen.

"He was involved in the fire."

"I'm sorry," she sat up and took him in her arms. Derek slipped his arms around her, letting her comfort him. The first large piece of the puzzle was finally revealed.

"Do you think Laura left any clues behind?"

Derek pulled back and looked down at the hunter. "Maybe….I mean I'm not sure."

"Maybe she left something at the house; left something somewhere safe so you could find them."

"It's possible," he said hopefully.

"I say we go back tomorrow," Brooklyn started stripping down into her sleep clothes. "But right now we should sleep. It's been a long day and my coffee high is crashing like the Hindenburg."

Derek nodded as he stripped away his own clothing and curling up beside her in the bed. If Laura did leave something it would be where no other person could find it; including the Argents and their allies. Brooklyn wrapped her arms around her lover, letting the quiet deep rhythm of his breathing lull her to sleep. Derek brushed back a few stray strands before kissing her gently and draping one arm around her waist.

**Hmmm...Reviews weren't very high last time around...Come on gang I know you're out there... :)**


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>The video store clerk was covering the closing shift for a sick coworker. He didn't mind as it was more money to fund his weed habit which was the reason why he had taken on more shifts when they came up. It was late Saturday night and the normal rush had long since left, well, with the exception of a few stragglers wandering in for the off shoot titles that nobody wanted.<p>

His thoughts wandered to when the clock hit 11 and he could imbibe the waiting roach out in his car.

"Damn it," he noticed one of the fluorescent tubes going out. Fetching the ladder and a replacement, the clerk locked the ladder in place before daring to place his overweight body upon the light aluminum. As he fiddled with the shielding and burnt tube, the door swung open then closed. The motion sensor detected the movement at the door and he looked over to see nobody there.

Shrugging it off, he went back to popping out the bad bulb.

The ladder was swept from beneath his feet, sending him crashing to the floor. The clerk yelled in pain as his elbow swelled and head smacked the video case behind him. The low menacing growl echoed from the left as the hot puffs of breath hit the top of his head. The clawed hand ripped through the warm tender flesh liberating the sweet thick copper ambrosia from its fleshy prison. The clerk couldn't yell as the gurgling in his throat cut off any attempts for him to cry for help.

The Alpha heard the approaching car before the glare of the headlights danced across the walls and glass. It ducked into the darkness as it heard the male and female arguing for a few minutes before the male got out in an angry huff and stepped inside.

"Hello? Can someone help me find _The Notebook_?"

Jackson was greeting with an unsettling tension. The phone continued to ring unabated as he sighed partly in frustration and partly in irritation.

"Is anybody working here? Hello!"

_Figures….Damn minimum wage slob…_

He looked around but something pulled his eyes down and across the room where a pair of legs were stretched out in the aisle. Carefully he approached, unsure if the person was hurt or sick. The ladder and bulbs were to the right with one dangling out from the ceiling.

_Probably sleeping…..Lazy worthless …_

Jackson peered around the corner and soon discovered why there was no movement. The clerk was on his side, dead from the three gaping slash marks along his neck. His eyes and mouth were frozen in sheer terror as the vacant orbs stared up as his mouth was agape. Jackson felt the sickening feeling growing in his stomach as he stumbled backwards into the ladder, knocking it into the lighting which sparked and cracked before the rest of the store went dark. His breathing morphed into short panicked breaths as the feeling of something watching him slammed Jackson like an opposing lacrosse player. His head turned despite the fear threatening to petrify his body and saw the glowing crimson eyes from the shadows.

The lighting hummed and buzzed as it flickered like something from an old horror flick. Jackson couldn't see the entire outline of the thing sizing him up but he wasn't about to let it turn him into an easy meal. The teen darted behind a shelf as he battled to calm his frayed nerves.

The Alpha raced between the shelves, toying with the hapless human. He caught a glimpse of its coal toned body as it rushed around once again. It could smell the fear and hear his heart spiraling out of control as it raced despite the human's desire otherwise.

Several DVD's toppled off the shelves, frightening Jackson even further. The Alpha ran by one last time, knocking the shelf over causing the others to follow like dominoes. Jackson heard the crashing hurling towards him but he was caught in the debris and pinned beneath the heavy wooden stacks. The Alpha hovered over him, taking in the human's strong essence as it blended harmoniously with adrenaline and fear. He knew the teen could see him from the corner of its eye as it lay there, helpless and feeble. But something made it draw the collar down and expose the marks embedded in his skin.

Jackson wasn't ready to die! He didn't want to be the dinner of some mountain lion or wolf! His chest heaved despite the crushing weight of the floor and stacks sandwiching his body. He felt the light brush of nails vanishing as quickly as they appeared. The shattering of thick glass followed by the screams of Lydia was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

><p>"We gotta go!" Derek tossed Brooklyn her jacket.<p>

"Already two steps ahead of you," she grabbed her weapon as they raced for the Camaro.

"It has to be the Alpha," he looked sideways to Brooklyn who only nodded in silence. The call for a possible homicide blared across her scanner as they hurried towards the scene of the crime. Scott was to meet them there as both hunter and werewolf wanted to show him why he needed to help in finding the renegade wolf.

* * *

><p>"Scott," she nodded as they watched the circus below. Brooklyn spied Jackson and instantly rolled her eyes as he carried on like a brat. The sheriff arrived and Scott noticed Stiles sitting in the front. He heard the sheriff telling Stiles to stay put as he went to talk to the high strung teen.<p>

_"Why the Hell can't I just go home? I'm fine."_

_ "Look I hear ya but the EMT said you hit your head pretty hard and they want to make sure you don't have a concussion."_

_ "What part of I'm fine are you having a problem grasping? Okay I wanna go home!"_

"And what part of he's a total ass wipe isn't he grasping?"

Scott and Derek looked over at Brooklyn who was staring hard at Jackson. She lifted her head and raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't tell me you two weren't thinking that."

She rolled her eyes and went back to playing spectator.

_"Look I understand that."_

_ "No you don't understand! Which blows my mind since it's a concept you should grasp for a minimum wage rent a cop like you! NOW I WANNA GO HOME!"_

"Okay that's it!" Brooklyn turned for the ladder but Derek held her back. His eyes glared with a warning as she silently pleaded. "Oh come on he's asking for it!"

"No," Derek led her away from the ladder. They watched as the gurney was led out with the body of the clerk. Stiles stepped out and caught the arm dangling from beneath the sheet.

_"Oh my god is that a dead body?"_

Instantly the crowd was whipped up into a heated frenzy as Brooklyn slapped her hand to her forehead, Scott threw his hands up, and Derek just stood stoically.

"Starting to get it?" He asked Scott.

"We don't kill people….I mean that's not what we do right?" Scott was lost, confused over the recent killing.

"We're predators, we don't have to kill," Derek noted as he watched the ambulance rolled away.

"Then why is his killing? I mean why?"

"Well Scott that's what we're about to find out," Brooklyn answered and followed after Derek. She hopped on his back and relaxed against him as they vanished over the edge. Scott followed but said nothing as they rode back to Derek's house.

* * *

><p>"I have a life!"<p>

"No you don't," Brooklyn spun around on the bottom step. "The minute the Alpha bit you your life ended. It's done. No more panicking about lacrosse or your love life or even when the next party is. Why are you having such a difficult time accepting this?"

"Yes I do! Well I don't care what either one of you say about him making his pet…"

"Part of his pack," Derek gently corrected him.

"Oh my god why are you being such a jackass Scott? You have a connection to the Alpha yet you stand here and spit in our faces."

"I have homework to do and go to parent teacher conferences tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry!"

"Do you want to do homework or survive?" Derek took a step closer to Scott. "You have two weeks before the next full moon. Either you kill with him or he kills you."

"You have no idea what I'm going through! I mean seriously! Who came up with these rules?" Scott hollered at the top of his lungs.

"It's a rite of passage Scott," Derek was losing patience.

"You know what else a rite of passage is: Graduating high school! And you don't have to kill anyone!"

"Now you listen Scott," Brooklyn started in on the teen.

"You know what? You two find him. I mean why can't you sniff him out?"

"Because his human scent is different," Brooklyn knew Derek was getting angry.

"Which why you have to be the one Scott," Brooklyn poked him hard in the chest. "Why is this so hard for you? Derek is willing to teach you to harness your abilities yet you fight him and me every step of the damn way!"

Brooklyn waited for him to answer. Derek could sense she was seething below the surface but didn't restrain her.

"So if I help you both will you stop him?"

"Not alone," Derek shook his head. "Even with Brook, I still need you. There's power in the pack."

"But what am I supposed to do? I mean how am I supposed to find him?"

"Welcome to the conversation!" Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"When you hit by the arrow the night after you turned and then when you were hit by Argent's car, what was the common denominator?" Derek quizzed him.

"I….I don't know," Scott shrugged. What the Hell was this?

Brooklyn stepped up and gripped his shoulders as her knee rammed into his groin. Scott dropped like a ton of bricks as he writhed in agony. The pain was agonizing as he felt the tears rolling down his face. She couldn't but help to smile thinly as Derek shook his head.

"What the hell was that for? You freaking crazy bitch!"

"You'll heal," she was content with what she did. Derek found her method unorthodox but it drove the point home. "Maybe you will stand a chance after all."

"Bitch…." He growled and held his groin tighter.

"Now that isn't very nice," she chided him like a three year old. "I was simply making a point."

"Point taken," he spat in pain.

"Brook," Derek motioned for her to go with him and leave Scott to wallow in his self induced misery.

* * *

><p>"You know I should do that more often," the hunter was still beaming. "I mean I purged some frustrations and taught a very valuable lesson in one shot."<p>

"Not the best thing to do but I will admit it did serve its purpose," Derek sat down on the bed beside her.

"He needed it Derek. You and I both know Scott had to be kicked down a few pegs. I mean we can't do this without him. And I hate admitting that too."

The smile had vanished from her face but she was still beautiful sitting in the silvery light of the moon. He slipped a hand across her face, gently drawing her to his lips. His fingers dipped along the marks, finding he loved to trace along the pink marks, feeling one of the tender connections they shared.

"You wanna stay here tonight?" He asked.

"Since when did you have to ask?"

Derek smiled exposing his beautiful features. Brooklyn found even when he morphed it was as if she was seeing the true him; a side that no other had the privilege to witness. His vulnerability was hers; his pain was hers; his strength was hers.

**I think my way of pain is much more fun :) **


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"You want me to find out what's wrong with Jackson?"<p>

Brooklyn nodded her head as Stiles stared blankly at the hunter.

"Yeah you heard me right Gilligan."

"I mean what if he tries kicking my ass or slamming me in a locker? I really like my face the way it is!"

"Stop rambling already," she rolled her eyes. "I didn't say you had to be his friend just talk to people who know him best. But be casual about it. Oh and see if Lydia remembers anything either."

Stiles perked up at that. He could spend all day talking to Lydia…..If she would talk back that was.

"You have your mission which you will accept it whether or not you want to," she hopped in the Charger and rolled away, leaving Stiles alone in the school parking lot. How was he supposed to find out what was wrong with Jackson? He wasn't exactly the type who socialized with those like him or Scott.

_Danny!_

If anyone would know what was up with Jackson it would be Danny! Of course!

* * *

><p>He sat in Chemistry class waiting for the right moment to talk to Danny. Mr. Harris scanned his students' faces, knowing that parent teacher conferences were something a handful of his unruly brood dreaded.<p>

"Tomorrow night are parent teacher conferences and of course anyone with a below C average is required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self disgust should be enough."

Stiles had the cap to the highlighter in his mouth while randomly highlighting parts of his textbook. Harris froze and glared annoying at the teen.

"Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" He looked pointedly at Stiles. Stiles lifted his head up as the weight of Harris's stare bore down upon him. Before he could speak Jackson staggered through the door. Everyone looked up at the star athlete as he silently and hurriedly took his seat. Harris crossed the aisle and placed a hand against the back of his hand.

"Jackson if you need to leave for any reason at all you have my permission."

Stiles thought it was strange that he was getting special treatment but then again Jackson had seen a murder and he was the co-captain of the lacrosse team. Jackson nodded but stayed silent as Harris started back towards the front of the room

"The rest of you begin reading chapter 9," Harris barked then added, "Mr. Stalinski try putting down the highlighter between paragraphs. This is Chemistry not a coloring book."

Stiles rolled his eyes but breathed out forcing the cap from between his lips. He caught the cap with ease then decided it was time to make him move. Jackson looked like a ticking time bomb as his face was tense and eyes listless as Stiles leaned over towards Danny. Danny laughed quietly as Harris put Stiles on the spot.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"No," Danny curtly answered.

"Well I'm going to anyway," Stiles continued. Danny wasn't surprised since Stiles was well known throughout the school for his rather annoying quirks.

"Did Lydia show up in home room today?" Danny exhaled but told him no. "Can I ask you another question?"

"The answer's still no," Stiles was slowly grating on Danny's nerves.

"Did you find out what happened to Jackson and Lydia last night?"

Danny paused but answered anyways.

"He didn't tell me." Danny was slightly hurt that Jackson wouldn't open up to him. They had been best friends since elementary school. But ever since last night Jackson had introverted, keeping to himself as he was broody all day.

"But he's your best friend," Stiles a little surprised Danny didn't know. The dark haired teen simply shrugged and shook his head.

"Can I ask you one more question?" He knew he was starting to push it.

"WHAT?" Danny was two steps away from telling Stiles off.

"Do you find me attractive?"

Danny stopped what he was writing as the question had completely thrown him off guard. Stiles was leaning in closer as Danny was still attempting to grasp what he had been asked. His eyes were wide in shock as he was at a loss for words. Stiles leaned in a little too close as the stool slipped and sent him into Danny's back.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn waited for Stiles to respond. She had texted the little spazz about two hours ago but nothing. Gilligan had better not be avoiding her as being ignored only pissed the hunter off.<p>

"Okay Gilligan….." she punched another message.

_Seriously you can't send one short sentence? Did you find out anything? _

The hunter huffed and shoved the phone in her jacket. She was so not in the mood for anyone's crap today! This would be the last time she sent a kid in to do a hunter's job!

As she paced around the room, the vibrating in her jacket brought her to a stop.

"Bout damn time!" She flipped the phone open. "You better have a good explanation Gilligan."

_"Oh I'm sorry that I had to stop learning just to return you million texts!"_

"Don't get cute with me Stiles," Brooklyn warned him through the phone.

_"Well you're there so you can't hurt me through the phone!"_

"You wanna bet?"

_"Alright! Alright! Look I didn't find anything out. Danny doesn't know anything!"_

"And Danny is….."

_"His best friend alright? Sheesh why don't you just whip me across the back while you're at it!"_

"Don't tempt me….."

_"Not that I wouldn't mind you smacking me around! I mean you could do that thing were someone smacks the other across the….."_

"No, no, and no," she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You have enough blood for one brain and it's clearly not going through the right one!"

_"I'll go talk to Lydia! I mean she must've seen something!"_

"Fine just whatever it takes to find out what they saw! I swear this is been worse than the time I got stuck in abandoned mine with that Wendigo in the middle of that blizzard in Minnesota!"

She hung up and collapsed on the bed, letting her body sink into the mattress. It had been a difficult week with the new attack and the revelation that Myles was the adjuster for the Hale fire. Brooklyn began to wonder if the other victims were somehow linked to the Hale fire or family. It had to be the connection!

Brooklyn knew she would have to get information on the joggers and the clerk and decided to gather her things before heading out.

* * *

><p>Jackson wandered towards his locker after practice, feeling nothing as he stood before it. His teammates passed by, some still clad in practice uniforms while others were emerging from the showers. The teen's thoughts were scrambled and random as he put on his deodorant then slammed the locker shut. Jackson never lost his nerve but last night he had. His very life had flashed before his eyes as the thing had hovered over him.<p>

His fingers went around the deep wounds, finding they had been slow to heal. Jackson winced as the marks burned beneath his touch. He looked up and saw two red orbs peering through the steam. The teen panicked and backed away as the glowing red circles came closer with every step. His heart was in his throat as the lump swelled and suppressed his breath.

The student came through catching the petrified look on Jackson's face. He gave a short odd glance before walking the other way. Now the only one around, Jackson punched the locker, feeling no pain let alone any indication of bone smashing against metal.

_Get a grip! Now you're jumping at every small thing!_

Jackson turned and saw Derek standing there, watching his private partial meltdown. Instantly the fear returned and he pressed against the cold metal.

"I don't know where Scott is," he shot up a hand as Derek approached.

"I'm not here for Scott. I'm here for you," he stopped a few feet before the terrified teen.

"Why…why me? I didn't do anything!"

"Oh but you saw something. Didn't you?" Derek smiled. "What was it hmm? A mountain lion?"

"No I didn't I swear! It was all a blur! I'm not lying!" His words were choppy as they stuttered past his lips. Jackson was shaking his head in denial

"Calm down and then tell me," Derek locked eyes with the wide stony orbs. He waited as Jackson fought to regain control of his body. It was evident he had seen something but was in absolute denial.

"Tell you what? That I'm not lying?"

"No, that you didn't see anything. And say it slowly," Derek was cool and collective while Jackson continued to be jumpy.

"I…I didn't see anything," Jackson spoke with an uneasy clarity. "I'm not lying."

The werewolf listened to the rhythm of Jackson's heart as it didn't leap or skip or betray any hint of deception.

"Oh and one more thing," he fisted Jackson's gelled spiky hair as he forced the teen's face inches from his. "Keep your distance from her or you will come to regret it. You don't think I didn't know? That you've been following her around? Watching her?"

Jackson pressed his back tighter to the locker as Derek started release his grip but paused as something caught his attention. In a single twist he pinned Jackson to the locker with his back facing Derek. The red crescent shapes were still fresh as the werewolf leaned in to get a closer look. Lovely, just what they needed!

"You've been marked," he shoved his hand off the back of Jackson's head.

"I've been what?"

"Nothing," Derek turned and vanished through the door, leaving Jackson alone. Fear was suppressed as the flashes of anger surged through his body. He angrily smacked the back of his head against the locker as his fists pounded on either side of his body.

_Who the Hell is he to tell me who I can and can't stay away from? She knows something about McCall! And I won't stop until all three are exposed for what they really are_

* * *

><p>Brooklyn knew Derek could easily find her as she ducked behind the filing cabinet. The latest murder had the department hopping non-stop. It was like an all night kegger!<p>

"Hey does anyone have the ME's report on the victim?"

She heard the sheriff hollering over everyone else. Brooklyn had started in the evidence room but learned the files had been removed and now resided in Sheriff Stalinski's hands. But the hunter wasn't deterred as she slipped through the door and devised her next plan. Luckily the room was a catch all for old files and equipment that had probably seen more action back when the Commodore 64 was popular.

The hunter carefully peered through the glass window and waited for the sheriff to leave his office. All she needed were copies. It wasn't like she was stealing them or anything. Several minutes dragged on before she saw the sheriff shutting off the lights and leaving his office. The door was open but even if it was locked she could pick it. They were cheap brass knobs, pretty standard with every police station she ever encountered.

Carrying herself like she was an employee, Brooklyn casually strolled out of the storage room and towards the office. Nobody noticed the red headed woman in the short denim jacket as she entered the darkened office and shut the door behind her.

The light streaming from outside the office was bright enough for the hunter to read through the reports and view the photos. The copier machine was across the hall, Brooklyn knew her time was limited. Hastily gathering the loose papers and photos in a messy heap, she rushed across the hall and in a hurried fashion copied every report, photo, memo, documentation of the scene, and notes that she held. The machine's copying light glowed an alien green as it swept back and forth. It whined and hummed as she drummed her fingers and kept a look out for the good constable's return. Phones were ringing as the fax hummed softly in the background.

The final copy slid through the machine, still hot from its journey. Brooklyn shoved the copies in her bag then headed back for the office. She was meticulous in keeping everything sorted despite the chaotic appearance.

_He'll never know I was there…_

"What are you doing?"

Brooklyn's head snapped up as the sheriff stood in the doorway. The light bathed his body, making him look darker than he really was.

"Miss Lockwood what are you doing here?"

The hunter could see the suspicion lacing his eyes as she scrambled to make up an excuse.

**Uh oh...The sheriff caught her! And just what will Jackson do now?**


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone else but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

Okay I am at such a total loss of words…This is the first story ever that has received this many reviews, alerts and favs! I mean you are all the greatest!

I finally got the new episode this morning online as I didn't have MTV in the hotel room (EPIC FAIL)

* * *

><p>Brooklyn stood frozen in place with hands planted firmly on the top of the desk.<p>

"Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time Miss Lockwood. What are you doing here?"

"I…uh…couldn't find my ring!" She thought quickly on her toes. "I've been staying with my uncle one town over and I have been searching for it like the last week and it's not there! So I retraced my steps and this was the last place I was at."

"Well you realize I could have you arrested for trespassing," Sheriff Stalinski was standing with his hands on his hips.

"Oh no please don't! I didn't mean any harm! I just wanted to find my ring!"

She beseeched the sheriff with her best wide sad eyes, letting those beautiful storm cloud hues slowly well with tears.

"Alright," he couldn't say no. "But after we find it I want you to leave."

"Oh no not a problem," she smiled in relief. "Thank you so much!"

"Right," he nodded and waved a hand as Brooklyn continued to search for her "missing" ring. She hung around the desk as she clutched a ring in her hand then with slight of hand put it down under the desk.

"There it is!" Brooklyn stood up holding the tiny silver band precariously between her fingers as she grinned victoriously.

"Alright you found what you needed," the sheriff waved an arm towards the door.

"Thanks," she hurried out the door and through the hall towards the front. Stalinski exhaled and shut the door behind him. He shook his head as he flopped back down in his chair and carded his fingers through his hair. What was with college kids this day and age anyways?

His hands floated over the files and photos he had left on his desk, still baffled over what the connection was between these murders. No one from the state police was available as they were working the serial killer case in San Francisco. The earliest any of them could even remotely set foot in town wouldn't be for another three weeks!

"Who needs them," Stalinski grumbled and sifted through the folders. He plucked the first one off the top of the pile and flipped the folder open. But he stopped when the contents were not what he was expecting.

"This isn't it," he frowned and went through the reports and folders until he found the case of the joggers on the very bottom. "Now I know I didn't leave them like this."

It was then Stalinski looked up and noticed the files were in the opposite order that he had them in. Instantly the alarm in his head screamed that something wasn't right and the sheriff's thoughts turned to the woman that was just there. She wasn't looking for a ring…was she? What if she was using it as an excuse to search his office for something but what would she be searching for?

A thorough reassuring check confirmed every last file, note, photo, report, article, and copy were there. Suspicion crept upward as the sheriff did a hurried search of the station only to see the woman had gone. He stood at the steps and darted his head down both sides of the street but nothing. It was as if she was never there; like a ghost in the night.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for walking with me," Brooklyn shoved her hands deeper in her pockets.<p>

"Yeah sure," Stiles caught the troubled expression as they hiked along the trail. He had to admit he was taken aback when the text from the hunter had popped up on his phone.

_Meet me at the entrance to the preserve_

"Your dad caught me in his office."

"What were you doing in his office?"

"The files on the all of the attacks," she nodded. "But I left everything as I found it. I came up with the excuse that I lost my ring. I don't know if he really bought it or not."

"So why did you ask me out here?" Stiles grabbed Brooklyn's arm and came to a stop.

"I need your help convincing Scott to quit fighting us."

"In case you haven't noticed he isn't exactly being the most cooperative werewolf!"

"I have genius," Brooklyn sat on a boulder and stared out at the creek that flowed nearby. It was so tranquil and serene out there but in reality it was nothing more than a façade. Blood had been shed here, innocent and otherwise.

"Well I need to show you this," Stiles pulled out his phone and pulled up what he had found on Lydia's phone. Brooklyn held the phone in her hand and watched as the jerky motions gave way to the chilling image of the Alpha storming through the window of the video store.

".God," she played it again hoping to spot any clues or hints but the video was too short and shaky for the hunter to pin down anything.

"Yeah Lydia's phone went off and she had recorded this without even knowing it."

"Send this to my phone," her request was quiet.

"Tell me if I'm stepping out of line but are you alright? You aren't being so….bitchy."

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow in his direction. Bitchy? That was actually on the bright end of the spectrum of things she had been called in the past.

"Tired I guess," she shrugged. Brooklyn knew she was fooling Stiles and herself as her fingers rubbed along the marks.

"Hey what are these," Stiles noticed one of the whip marks across the bottom of her back.

"Uh nothing," she pulled her shirt down. Stiles shook his head and dared to fist the soft charcoal area up. Brooklyn tried reaching around her back but the spazz was too quick and avoided her clutches.

"Now you're lying. I mean what could be so horrible that you would have to lie to….."

He watched as one line became two then three and finally four before the shirt was midway up her back. Stiles gasped.

"Holy god what happened? Who did this to you?"

"Hunters," she simply stated.

"You mean like Allison's aunt and dad?"

"Afraid so Stiles," she pulled the thin material back over the painful reminders of her assault.

"I mean…..How could….."

"They were sending a message," she rested her chin on her knees, "to Derek."

Stiles wasn't sure what he could say. Brooklyn had opened up to him, allowing the teen t see her angry welts along her back.

"They tied me to the doorknob and whipped me…."

She closed her eyes and winced at the invisible lashings she continued to experience long after the attack. The cruel cold laughter of Ulrich, Leveque, and Brian rang in her ears; crisp and sharp like the day it had happened. Stiles was hesitant to touch the hunter as he was afraid she would kick him in the groin as she had done to Scott. No one deserved what happened to her!

Brooklyn just watched the stream and Blue Jays as they hopped along the water's edge. The burning sensations slowly left her body, granting her some reprieve. But that was the calm before the storm.

"Oh god," Brooklyn felt the nauseated feeling belt her in the stomach. Her head was swimming as she gripped the weathered edges of the rock.

"Oh my god what's going on?"

"It's Derek," she clenched her jaw and gritted her teeth.

* * *

><p>Derek had taken the moments Brooklyn was out to squeeze in a few pushups and pull ups before she arrived. His strength had not withered despite the lack of maintaining a regular routine. Surprisingly the frame of the doorway to the living room was sound enough to support the werewolf's weight.<p>

"Is he home?" Leveque sized up the burned out shell. "You know Chris said to wait."

"I know," Kate growled, "I've heard it enough times. But it doesn't mean we can't say hi now can we? Besides, maybe his little girlfriend's around."

Ulrich snickered but stopped when he recounted what Brooklyn had done to him. His groin still had a dull ache from time to time, a sign that the healing process continued its agonizing path.

"Well if she is home, we really should be sure to extend our hospitality then," Leveque grinned.

"I don't care what you do to her," Kate's face darkened. Her left eye was slightly swollen and bruised from the beating she received by Brooklyn's angry hand.

* * *

><p>Derek was on the floor with one hand pushing his solid frame up and down. Sometimes Brooklyn would stand on his back, giving the werewolf a little challenge to which he always answered. His mind was full of thoughts of the hunter when the footfalls snapped him from his sweet daydream. Derek froze mid push up and quickly retreated to the back of the house.<p>

"I don't think he's home," Leveque carefully eyed the main entrance way. The stairs were sprawling as the double doors to the left were wide open.

"Oh he's home. He's just not being very hospitable," Kate leered as she slowly walked the front entrance way. She knew just what would piss off the werewolf.

"He's just a dumb animal! Stupid just like his sister! Too bad she bit it before she had her first litter. You know when we found your sister she screamed like a bitch before we cut her in half!"

Ulrich saw the blur of black and skin before the air rushed around him. He didn't have time to scream before smashing against the front wall then collapsing in a cold heap. Leveque was next.

"Bring it on Sparky," he started for the werewolf. Derek leapt up on the railing flashing his fangs as he was partly morphed. Kate simply smiled as she eyed the sharp cuts and rips along his abs and arms. Leveque took aim but Derek proved to be faster as he swung up on the doorframe and kicked the hunter hard in the chest.

Kate whipped out the cattle prod as Derek lunged for the last hunter standing. The sharp burst of blue rays briefly surged through Derek's body.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn collapsed on the trail, holding her stomach as she screamed in pain. The birds flew off as the piercing wail cut through the air.<p>

"Brook," Stiles rolled her over on her back. He noticed her body was trembling and shaking violently as struggled to pull her up.

"Derek….." she coughed and felt her limbs refusing to yield to her demands. "Hurts to move…."

"Come on," Stiles wrapped an arm around her waist as he partially dragged her towards the house.

* * *

><p>"Well didn't this one grow up in the right places," Kate circled around Derek. The werewolf knew Brooklyn had felt that violent jolt and hoped her body could survive.<p>

"I don't know if I wanna kill it or lick it," she tilted her head as Derek crawled across the floor. His body continued to be wracked with convulsions as the energy swarmed his body.

"900,000 volts," Kate admired her toy as Derek started to climb the worn green couch. "You never were good with electricity were you? What with the fire and all."

Derek dug his fingers in the arm rest of the couch and turned to attack the female Argent. Kate simply laughed and shocked him again, sending Derek against the floor. His body collapsed in a weakened heap as he couldn't speak or morph as the shock that his body was ripped through slowed his abilities to heal. His palms slapped against the wooden boards, pulling at his body to follow. Kate just watched as his feeble attempts to stand up were met with failure and collapse every time.

* * *

><p>Stiles watched as Brooklyn writhed on the forest floor, unable to speak as the second wave savagely tore through her human body. Tiny grunts and gurgles could form upon her lips as the pain twisted and contorted her already vulnerable being.<p>

_I can't talk! I can't yell! God it hurts so bad! Please make it stop! Derek…._

* * *

><p>Derek swore he could hear her voice as it resonated in agony. Anger rushed into his veins and nerves but he couldn't morph as his body struggled to heal.<p>

"It's so sad isn't it? Running around town with damaged goods like Brooklyn. Did she tell you about her previous boyfriend? Oh I'm sure she did. I mean after all it was….disgusting! The way she carried on with him was just vulgar."

_Shut up you bitch! I don't care about that! She's hurting because of you! _

"And now she's shacking up with you. To be honest she's an embarrassment to the hunters! Fucking a vampire and probably screwing you now. You probably have her vile smell all over you now."

Derek managed to sit up against the wall as Kate continued her taunts. His rage grew towards the hunter as she fisted his dark locks and got good and close within his ear. She lightly nipped it then whispered, "I'll let you in on a little secret though: We didn't kill your sister."

* * *

><p>Stiles leaned Brooklyn against the tree as she felt her legs and arms beginning to regain feeling. He knew the hunter was beyond pissed as she took deep breaths and clawed at the bark.<p>

"Okay you can't go in there!"

Brooklyn glared at the teen.

"Look at you! You're a freaking deadweight!"

Brooklyn coughed and forced some short words from her mouth.

"Stiles….Kill…You…..Derek…"

"Okay, okay, don't disembowel me or anything," he slipped an arm around her once again, secretly reveling in the closeness he shared with the injured hunter.

_Derek I'm coming…..Please hold on…._

* * *

><p>Derek sensed she was close.<p>

_Hurry…_

**Sorry bout the late update! Didn't get back till after 10 and had to write a lot! Thanks for the support kiddies!**


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Maybe we can help one another," Kate sat on the edge of the armrest. "I mean we're both tracking the Alpha down, we both want him dead…"<p>

Derek continued to stay silent as his body was nearly healed.

"All you have to do is tell me who it is," she shrugged and put the prod back in its holster. The werewolf banged his head back against the wall. He felt Brooklyn's presence and the heartbeat of another before Stile's panicked voice dashed any chances of hope it was Scott.

* * *

><p>"Now what?" Stiles hissed.<p>

"Take this," she handed her gun over to the teen. His eyes went wide and hands flinched at the cool steel resting against his skin.

"You do know how to fire a gun right? Please tell me you do."

"Yeah," Stiles held it with shaky hands. He gripped the butt as his heart continued racing. Sweat laced his palm as Brooklyn started towards the house. She stopped and spun around as Stiles looked up at the house.

"Come on Gilligan," she waved her hand impatiently. Of all the people in the world to have helping her…..

* * *

><p>"You know I wonder…..What do you see in Brooklyn? I mean she's so…..unstable. Talk about relationship issues….."<p>

Derek closed his eyes feeling the wolf wanting to emerge and rip the bitch apart.

"She never was good in keeping a man….."

As Kate ran her mouth, Derek caught the scent of Brooklyn and Stiles as they were routing through the back of the house. Leveque and Ulrich were still passed out as each one had taken a rather hard blow.

Brooklyn peered around the corner and spotted Kate then spied Derek propped up against the doors.

"That bitch," she growled. Her nostrils flared as she crept towards the hunter. Stiles was hovering over the two unconscious hunters with the gun pointed at both.

_If they move…..Shoot em…_

The cold sober tone was something in Brooklyn's voice that Stiles didn't want to hear again. He waved the gun between their still bodies as he could faintly hear Kate continuing her insults towards Brooklyn.

Derek closed his eyes so they wouldn't betray Brooklyn's presence. Her scent was overpowering but Kate was clueless as to what was coming.

"So just tell us who the Alpha is," she grinned. Derek's lips pursed tightly as he focused on the beacon that was the hunter.

"Wait," the smile faded, "You don't know who it is do you? Well too bad then because someone's usefulness has ran out…."

She twisted around for the gun only to find it resting in Brooklyn's hands.

"Looking for this?"

Brooklyn struck first and drove the butt across her face. Kate stumbled off the couch and towards the floor as Brooklyn pounced like a cougar. The hunter tried staggering to her feet but was met with the sheer precision of the smaller woman's boot. The heel smashed into the other side, throwing Kate against the warped dusty boards.

Derek rose to his feet as Brooklyn fisted Kate's long amber tresses and dragged the screaming hunter across the room. Her strength was amazing as Brooklyn slammed Kate against the wall but kept her demeanor dangerously calm and cool. He knew it had to be the exchange between them when he had marked that night.

Kate screamed and clawed at the hunter's arms, leaving superficial scratches along her slender toned forearms.

"Doesn't hurt me," Brooklyn growled in a taunting manner. The ominous smile crossed her lips as she got in close to Kate's frightened face.

"You're just a scared little girl," Brooklyn jeered. Her hand curled tighter around the hunter's hair, eliciting another scream from her foe. She leaned in closer still and closed her eyes as she inhaled the air around them both. Fear was dripping from her like sweat on a humid Kansas day but Kate was good at faking things which only made the hunter emboldened.

"You dare to come in to this house and try to kill what's mine? Bad mistake bitch!"

Derek watched as Brooklyn raced across the floor with Kate's wrists locked in her iron grip. But Kate wasn't going to give up so easily. She bucked her lower body up and over her head, kicking Brooklyn in the lower back. The smaller hunter tumbled and landed on the steamer trunk with her body sprawled across the antiquated piece of luggage. Derek lunged for Kate as she dove for Brooklyn with the prod out and charged.

"I'm gonna have fun watching you fry."

Derek tackled Kate forcing the prod to skid across the floor and landing by Stiles' feet.

"Stiles get it!" Brooklyn hollered before swiping the back of her hand across Kate's face. "Derek help him!"

She fell upon the hunter and locked her legs around the woman's waist.

"You are so not going anywhere!" Brooklyn wrapped her hands around Kate's neck and began to cut her airway off. "This is for what you did to me!"

Kate reached out and slashed her nails across Brooklyn's face just below her eye, bringing out three angry red lines. The burning only fueled the fire that raged within. Brooklyn slipped her body on her side then thrusted her foot in the soft but solid flesh of Kate's abs. Kate crashed in the old mirror that sat silent in the corner, cracking it but not shattering the deadly shards upon her.

"That's seven years back luck," Brooklyn tilted her head. "But for you it's gonna be a lot worse."

Leveque and Ulrich began to stir. Stiles felt compelled to kick the older hunter in the ribs before doing the same to the smaller man. Derek hoisted Leveque up by the sides of his shirt, shoving him with a violent force against the wall.

"You did it," he revealed the perfect but deadly rows of canines. His fingernails sharpened into 10 perfect points which dug deeper into the hunter's shirt.

"She deserved it," Leveque spat. Derek hollered in an animalistic rage and flung the man into the stairs like a child would throw a doll. The werewolf pounced on him, poised to rip his life from his body. The son of a bitch didn't deserve to live! He had beaten his hunter so bad she had screamed when he had tended to her injuries those first agonizing days! The nightmares that robbed her of sleep! The nights he had comforted her when she woke up awash in sweat and cold fear were because of them!

Derek curled his claw like hands around the hunter's neck and lifted him off the steps with ease. Leveque's eyes were flooded in primal fear as he realized the werewolf dangled his life in his hands. His boots flailed wildly for any kind of traction but was cruelly taunted by the light sweeps of wood along the soles. Leveque's floundering was like an injured deer to the wolf as it emerged, hungering for revenge.

Ulrich started to get to his feet but the cold muzzle of the gun had found the center of his forehead.

"Well if it isn't Junior," Ulrich snickered. "So what the sheriff's little boy is going to stop me?"

Stiles cocked the gun, disarming the safety. He knew the hunter could kick his ass but he held the gun and the gun could work faster than the hunter. Stiles' hands started trembling as he was scared to take a human life. He knew the cold uncaring distance in Brooklyn's voice signaled that she had taken lives but those were monsters! She wouldn't kill another human being would she?

Ulrich continued to push the boundaries as he rose to his hands and knees.

"Come on hot shot! Pull the trigger! Show your friends how much of a man you really are!"

Stiles didn't react as he stayed frozen in place. The grin grew wider on Ulrich's face as he could see the teen wasn't going to pull the trigger. The spiky haired hunter jumped to his feet but didn't anticipate the solid wave of bone and skin cracking against his jaw. Stiles shook his hand as he bounced around the room.

"Holy son of a mother…." He breathed through gritted teeth.

Ulrich was against the wall, rubbing the side of his face. The kid had a mean right hook!

"Okay kid," he started in on Stiles. "Now it's my turn."

Derek heard the other hunter encroaching on Stiles and forcefully shoved Ulrich into the door. The solid smack of his body against the rigid slab of oak bounced his body off its worn surface. Leveque lay in a corner, injured but still alive. He wanted to rip both of them apart but remembered they were to suffer a slow agonizing torment before delivering their death blows. The high pitched wails coming from the other room made them both look up as Brooklyn and Kate were rolling around the room.

"You know I enjoyed watching him writhe on the floor…..All rippled and hot."

Brooklyn yelled and smacked Kate across the face as she tore at her hair. Kate screamed as the thick tufts tore from her scalp and were tangled around Brooklyn's fingers.

"Shut….The….Hell….Up…." she butted heads with Kate and immediately regretted her action. The pain exploded in the front of her head causing Brooklyn to deeply wince. The tendons in her neck protruded through the skin as every muscle in her face locked up. Derek felt the sharp blow in his head but shook it off as Brooklyn needed help.

"It ends now," Kate grasped Brooklyn's neck and rapidly cut her airway off. Brooklyn's face turned red as the blood rushed to the surface then flowed into a deep bluish purple as black dots dotted her vision.

Derek leapt on the hunter, clawing the back of her jacket and ripping her off his hunter. Brooklyn coughed and choked as she fought for every breath. She looked up and saw the wolf fading away as Derek helped her up.

"Bitch," she started to turn for another round but Derek scooped her up and rushed out the door as Kate grabbed the gun from the floor. Stiles was already racing through the trees when Derek caught up with him. The sounds of automatic fire rained through the air as they came to a stop in the clearing.

"Oh my god is she okay?"

"I almost had her," Brooklyn growled in irritation.

"Brook," Derek put her down then cradled her face in his hands. The teal was gone from his eyes and soft green swirled about. "Brook listen to me. That was the wolf wanting it. Remember what I told you?"

Brooklyn shook her head and took a deep breath. She nodded and leaned into the secure warmth of his body.

"Mmm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," he kissed the top of her forehead then rested his chin. "It's not your fault."

"Stiles you okay?"

Stiles still held the gun and handed it back to Derek who slipped it in the waistband of his hunter's jeans.

"Yeah….Well my hand hurts like Hell! The things I do for you Brook."

Derek looked up with a suspicious glance. Stiles jumped back but the werewolf didn't move and instead headed towards the Jeep with Brooklyn using him for support.

**Early update... :)**


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Derek still couldn't believe his ears as they returned to the room.<p>

_You dare come into this house and try to kill what's mine?_

Brooklyn had boldly declared him as hers as she tore into Kate without flinching. He had felt his heart swell as she had torn into the hunter, letting her have it with all that Brooklyn possessed.

"I hope that bitch remembers everything I did," Brooklyn dropped her bag on the table. "I was just getting warmed up."

"Brook," Derek sat beside her. He was still dressed in only his jeans and shoes as Stiles had brought them back to the hotel. The ride had been tense but Stiles couldn't but help to rave over how Brooklyn beat Kate's ass.

_Holy mother of god! Brook where did you learn all that? Can you teach me that? You kicked ass! That was AWESOME!_

Brooklyn had lightly snorted which Stiles took as her acknowledgment of his glowing compliments. Derek had let the teen ramble on as he had helped them after all and besides Stiles was right about one thing: Brooklyn was awesome as she kicked Kate's ass.

"I'm sorry," her shoulders dropped. "But she had everything coming to her! I should've used that cattle prod on her the way she used it on you! I felt what you felt! Ask Stiles he saw it all."

"And you still came," Derek let a rare smile slip upward along his lips.

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

"No," he shook his head and closed his eyes as his forehead pressed flush with hers. His fingers lightly stroked the hunter's cheek as they sat in comfortable silence. Her heart had returned to its normal calm rhythm, playing like a steady drum in his ears.

"But it was fun kicking her ass," Brooklyn softly laughed. "It was a wild rush."

"You were amazing," his lips pressed softly to hers. The taste of vanilla and cinnamon coated his lips, a little hint of the hunter's feminine side. That was all it took.

He felt her mouth beginning to relent to him. The warmth that had been a quiet throb had flared into a heated need for them both, driving their hunger to surface. Derek slid his hands down between their bodies, feeling the sweet friction from their grinding bodies. Brooklyn rolled her denim clad hips against the hardening bulge, knowing it was driving her lover wild.

She watched his eye swirl with a greenish blue tint as she dared to grind her body harder and deeper, feeling the thick bulge twitching in response. Derek growled as his canines slipped from his gums and felt the rush of air around them. His hunter's hands went along the ripples of his perfect abs, catching her fingers in the short cuts along his sides before dipping along the hemline of his jeans.

The werewolf panted hard as the short jerks of her fingers tugged at the button and zipper. Her soft wet lips kissed and tasted the warm perfect skin, starting along his jaw and neck before carrying out the deliberate and pleasing torment. Derek felt the blood in his body surging to the surface wherever her lips met his body.

"Relax," she whispered in his skin. Derek rested his head back on the pillow but clawed the pillows as he battled off the transition. Brooklyn grinned and breathed a hot invisible trail along his abs, sensing his excitement mingling with hers. Derek carded his hands through her thick luscious locks, finding they were like copper strands of silk as they fluttered through his fingers.

"Brook…." He opened his eyes and looked down to see his hunter lightly running the very tip of her tongue along top of his boxers. His abs dipped down towards his spine as the soft wet sensations dared to slip lower. Derek raised his hips as the worn denim and cotton slid down his hips and thighs freeing the weeping erection from its restraints. Brooklyn flashed a tiny wicked grin as she ran her tongue along her lips then swallowed the werewolf's waiting cock.

Derek bucked his hips at the delicious wet heat of her mouth, feeling her skilled tongue running along the pulsing vein before sliding along the top. The traces of salt swept over her tongue before the hints of pre come danced across. Her slow thorough sweeps milked his cock ever so closer to the edge. His body was racked with convulsions of pleasure as she raked her nails along his inner thighs then teased along the sweet spot of flesh.

He had never experienced such a wonderful rush as he was now with that sinfully wicked mouth working his aching erection. Derek's eyes fluttered as he felt the pressure gathering in his lower body, screaming for release. But he didn't want it end like this! No! He had to be inside, hearing her call out his name through tears of bliss as their bodies rocked in perfect harmony!

"No," he growled and lifted her from the floor. "Not like that…."

Her eyes were half lidded but the tiny specks of silver were exploding with hunger. Derek inhaled the space between their bodies, letting the thick essence soak into his veins. The surge flooded through him, pumping with adrenaline and animal lust as his hands ripped at the olive green shirt and bra. His hands fisted the front of her jeans, dragging the hunter's body towards him. The rumbling in his chest traveled through his throat as his mouth hungrily tasted her body, wanting to lavish her in an unbridled halcyon of pleasure and passion.

Brooklyn gripped his shoulders and flung her head back as he peeled away the constrictive jeans and boy shorts leaving her naked and open before him.

"Mine," he reached up and flung her on the mattress. She was his! His to lick, suck, caress, fuck, and care for!

The voice was silenced by the rampant thundering within her chest. Derek felt her scent overpower his human and wolf senses. Brooklyn felt the first lash across the swollen heat of her body, feeling it bordering on pain as he pried deeper. The throbbing increased with each slow push of his tongue, threatening to push her mind and body over the edge.

"Oh god…" she whimpered and fisted the sheet.

Derek grinned and slid two fingers inside, letting her body close around them with the delicious heat. His tongue swirled around the swelling bud of flesh and nerves, feeling her hips snap as they slid down, fucking his fingers as he drew the hunter dangerously close.

"Derek…." She panted and gasped. "Please…."

"Please what?" He kissed along her inner thigh.

"Do it…."

Her hips thrashed against him as the digits curled and massaged along the contracting walls. Brooklyn cried out as her lower body constricted and quivered. The low growl vibrated across his lips and against her skin, amplifying her cries and erratic movements. Derek kept her pressed down with one hand as the other worked her through the mind blowing orgasm that ravaged Brooklyn's body.

_So beautiful…..So beautiful and all mine….._

The sobs of ecstasy rushed past her lips as the hunter felt her body peak. Her body felt heavy as her mind was swimming in the swells of lust. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead as her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. Derek grinned and pulled back, watching her continue to writhe as the orgasm continued to wane.

"Derek," her chest heaved as her breaths were rapid and shallow.

"Shhhh, relax," he shushed her with his lips.

"Feel….so…strange…"

Derek realized what had happened: It was another aspect of being marked. Sometimes sexual encounters were charged so high that one or both could be wrought with a powerful rush during orgasm.

"You're gonna be alright," he stroked her hair. "It's just part of being my mate."

"What is?"

"The sexual energy overwhelmed you."

"What a rush," she swallowed and smiled with a content smirk. "But I want…."

"More," he devoured her mouth as the hunter sprung to back to life. The werewolf knew it was the animalistic needs that pulsed through her body, igniting every vein and nerve on fire. The silvery glow was sparkling with golden specks as he rolled on his back and pulled the hunter on top of him. Brooklyn guided her lover's rigid member up inside her body, groaning as the head rubbed the already sensitive spot buried within.

His hands planted on her hips, guiding her body as it rocked up and forward. The soft cries carried upon the air as the werewolf bucked up when she slid down. His hunter was so hot riding him like she was. Her body shifted and ground against him, never breaking the searing contact. Derek ran his hands over her slick body, letting his senses take in every sight, sound, touch, smell, and taste it could. Brooklyn felt her lower body light up again as the tender folds swelled even more, knowing she was drawing close.

The welcomed tightness squeezed harder around him, pumping him harder and faster. His body grew taut and heart raced as the werewolf thrusted harder and faster. He could feel her body losing the fight to hang on, to keep the rising tide from winning out as his own loomed nearer. The hunter linked hands with him, crushing her fingers into his as she threw her head back and screamed. There was no one else in the rooms beside them as Brooklyn slapped her palms against the wall and felt her arms and legs shaking as the rest of her body erupted, spilling the hot blend of spice and her across his cock and thighs.

"Brook," his nails shot out and dug into her sides as his body clenched and sprayed the inner walls with the thick hot ropes. Derek's eyes shifted to blue as he tilted his head back and howled. The canines protruded from his lips as he briefly phased. He knew when the full moon approached it would be the wolf that was tangled with the hunter.

_But she didn't care…She wasn't scared….._

Brooklyn took a deep breath as the tears streamed down her face. She could feel the thickness as it filled her, marking her as Derek's. Her fine red tresses had plastered to her forehead and neck while some had been tousled all about. She peered down at Derek as his eyes were closed and a well sated look crossed his dark features.

"Come here," he enveloped her body with his strong protective embrace, pulling her down on the bed. Brooklyn happily obliged and snuggled in across his chest. His hand stroked up and down her back as the pair basked in the afterglow.

_"Dude you don't wanna go in there!"_

_ "I think I'll be okay!"_

_ "Again you don't wanna go in there."_

_ "What's the worst that I will…."_

Stiles flung the door open to see Derek and Brooklyn, naked on the bed. Immediately he felt his stomach churning as Brooklyn freaked and drew the comforter around them.

"STILES STALINSKI!"

She shook her head angrily. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Scott warned you," Derek calmly replied. "Maybe you should've listened."

"Aw can't you two put some clothes on! I mean come on!"

"Uh this is my hotel room Stiles. And besides you could've called before showing up and barging in like some heathen."

"I am so scarred for life now!"

Brooklyn rolled her eyes and shifted back alongside Derek. "What do you want anyways?"

"Well I thought you might want to see this," he pushed the photo on the dresser with the tip of his finger, as if he would catch something if he did.

Brooklyn snatched the photo with an irritated glance at the teens and examined the image.

"Where did you get this?"

"My dad got it but this is a copy. So you're welcome."

Derek narrowed his eyes at the hyperactive teen.

"This is the video store attack," she looked over at Derek who examined the photo. "Look at how it already starts shifting back within moments of rushing past Lydia's car."

"My dad took it to the vet but he wasn't sure what could make it."

"What else did your dad ask him?" Derek took a sudden interest.

"I overheard him showing the photos," Scott confessed. "He speculated it was a mountain lion but wouldn't mountain lions just kill their prey?"

"Yeah, I mean back home in Arizona they kill then drag away their prey to hide it for later. But we already know it was the Alpha that did it."

"Okay, does anyone find it weird that we're standing here talking to you two, who are naked and the only thing keeping my eyes from being burned in my skull is that blanket?"

"If you have anything earth shattering call me okay? Right now you're dad's in the dark and thinks it's a rash of animal attacks."

"Let's go," Scott waved at his friend. The overwhelming smell of sex was too much for his hypersensitive senses to stand.

"Are you thinking Dr. Doolittle is the Alpha?" Brooklyn set the photo down.

"I don't know," Derek shook his head. "But we can't rule him out either."

"I don't know about you," Brooklyn ripped the blanket away, "But I need a shower and food."

"I was thinking the same thing," Derek hopped off the bed and quickly kissed her.

"Come along Watson, the game's afoot!"

**I know...SMUT! But as Holmes says: The game's afoot!**


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Jackson wasn't feeling right.<p>

Ever since he dragged his body from bed the teen had been nothing more than a shell of his normal self. It had been a challenge to force him to shower dress then eat before driving to school. Even Danny had noticed his best friend was off.

In Chemistry Stiles noticed the flush tinge to his face as Jackson rested his head against the lab bench.

"Jackson, you don't look so well," Mr. Harris noticed. "Maybe you should go home."

Stiles pretended to have his nose in the textbook but kept one eye on the slumped figure hobbling out the door. He knew Brooklyn had asked him to tell her of anything that was out of the ordinary and this certainly counted.

"For the rest of you please review the lab for tomorrow which is on page 204," Harris barked with his sharp but young tone. He didn't look like an educator but an overdressed teen as far as Stiles was concerned. Personally, the teen suspected Harris like picking on him because of sporadic tendencies and the teacher's over inflated ego.

Once the bell rang, he had his phone in hand and calling the hunter.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn was in the middle of reading about Myles when her phone began vibrating. She had been reading about his shady track record with the insurance company, especially where the Hale fire was concerned.<p>

"Yes, Gilligan….."

_"Okay so like Jackson has totally checked out!"_

"What do you mean?"

_"He's been walking around like someone hit his dog! He hasn't thrown his daily insult at Scott or me! He's all sweaty….."_

"Gee thanks for that lovely visual," she rolled her eyes. "Where is he now?"

_"I don't know….I mean he wasn't at practice and Coach was going off the deep end!"_

"Fine, I'll go track him down," she sighed. "The last thing we need is one delusional jock running all over town."

_"What's going on? Why does Jackson look like he has the plague?"_

"He was marked," Brooklyn admitted before hanging up and heading out.

* * *

><p>She went to the high school first, seeing the silver Porsche parked in the lot. Brooklyn hopped out and placed a hand on the hood, finding it cold as ice.<p>

_Well he can't be too far….._

Brooklyn paused to collect her thoughts as she attempted to think like the teen.

_Short trip….._

The hunter looked up and over towards the road and decided to start there.

Jackson felt weaker with every step forward. His body was being held hostage as the fever ravaged his body. The chills robbed every inch of skin of the warmth it desperately clung to. His shirt and jacket were soaked through while his body began to ache. He thought he heard the honking of a car horn as collapsed on the bench. The last thing Jackson could recall was the slamming of a door followed by slender arms lifting him up off the chilled wood.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn couldn't believe she was doing this.<p>

She had found Jackson slumped over like a drunk on the bench and brought him back to her room. His clothing was piled up in the corner as the blanket shielded his shivering body. Brooklyn wasn't exactly keen to being in such proximity to him given the fact he's trying to expose her along with Derek and Scott.

"Stiles," she held the phone to her ear. "Yeah, he's here. Oh he's not going anywhere. Nope."

Jackson groaned and shifted in the bed as the fever continued its merciless march throughout his body. The marks on his neck burned deeper into his flesh, creating the perfect half moon shapes down his skin. He could hear the hunter's voice but his hearing was muffled by the slamming of his heart against his ribs.

"If you see Scott tell him Jackson's here for now. If Danny asks….Hell I know you'll come up with something."

She hung up and dropped in the chair. Brooklyn didn't like what she was discovering as she dug deeper into the past. Myles had not only investigated the fire but had grossly underwritten the damage. But that wasn't his only misstep. There had been another instance of questionable activity when he had investigated another case. In that instance, Myles had over written the value of the property, in this case, another house. She had tried to find the name of the owner of the property in question but it had been under a fake name.

Brooklyn rubbed her forehead as she started to look harder at the first two victims. They were both college students with one majoring in Fire Science and the other working on a Master's in Structural Engineering.

_Okay I can see the light at the end of the tunnel!_

She was bent over in the scattered photos and reports as her laptop was searching the DOJ site. Markus had some crafty friends that was all she had to say. If she wanted to find out any dirt on anyone she could walk right through the virtual front door without a single glance. While the hunter was focused in her work, she didn't hear the ruffling of sheets as Jackson had risen from the soaked cotton blankets and was stalking towards her.

The feral look in his eyes shined like glass as he reached out with a trembling hand. Brooklyn continued running the names of the two victims, knowing it would take some time. She stretched and stood up, hoping to catch a shower before Derek returned from training Scott. Brooklyn wondered how much patience he was going to have before snapping on the kid for a minor or rather major error.

_My money's on a person named Allison….._

With the search still going, she turned around coming face to face with an enraged Jackson.

"What are you doing up?"

He stared at her with a blank expression before catching her off guard by slamming her against the wall. Brooklyn thrusted her hands out on his shoulders, keeping him at a distance as the teen simply stared.

"Jackson, listen to me! You're sick! We need to get you back to bed!"

Jackson didn't listen to her pleading and struck her elbows, breaking distance between them. Brooklyn winced as the solid fist thrusted against her. She didn't know if Derek could hear her screams but continued the powerful hollering regardless.

"Shut up," he covered her mouth. The feverish look was in total control as the teen pressed a forearm to her throat.

"Jackson….please…." she choked. Her windpipe was slowly being crushed as Jackson leaned in good and close. His breath tickled her ear as the tip of his tongue traced along her ear.

_Not good! Not good! So not good!_

The words chanted over and over as Brooklyn continued to resist Jackson's advances. She knew it was the fever and wolf's markings that dictated his actions. But Derek had also warned her of how it differed for everyone and could draw out inner desires.

_This isn't happening! NO! _

"Someone help!" She screamed as the weight of his stronger body was pressed harder against her. "This is so not happening!"

His mouth smashed hers but Brooklyn snapped her head to the side, battling him every step of the way.

"What is it he has that I don't?" He growled angrily.

Brooklyn stayed silent but wiggled a hand between them. She shoved it on his mouth which only incited Jackson even more.

"I always wondered if you were a fighter," he grinned.

"You're about to find out," she kicked her knee between his legs, feeling the pressure leaving her throat. Jackson fell on the bed, gripping his injured groin as he fell on the corner of the bed then slipped to the floor.

"Brooklyn!" Stiles burst in to find Brooklyn putting Jackson on the bed. Her hair was tousled and jacket hanging off one shoulder as her face was flush and lips a rich crimson.

"Oh my god did you kill him? Why is he in his underwear? Wait I don't want to know!"

"Stiles," Brooklyn slipped off her jacket and brushed her hair in place, "He's fighting off the infection, like when I was sick remember? Only in Jackson's case he tried mounting me like a rabid dog."

"Oh….My….God…."

"He didn't get far," she displayed a shaky smile. "But he can't be turned loose until the fever breaks."

"Does Derek know you're babysitting?"

"Not yet," she shook her head. "But what other choice do we have? I can't risk having Argent finding him in this state. They'll figure out what's going on and probably kill him. I can't have that hanging on my conscious. Besides Derek would agree with me."

"I would agree with what?" Derek stood in the doorway. Immediately his eyes went to the body shivering beneath the sheets.

"What's he doing here?"

"It's the marks," she showed the festering angry wounds. "I found him wandering on the streets."

"So why is he here?"

"You wanna explain to his parents why the back of his neck is inflamed? We've got enough to worry about Derek and besides he's not hurting anyone."

"Well not now," Stiles blabbed. Brooklyn's face darkened as Derek raised an eyebrow in his hunter's direction.

"What does that mean Stiles? You know something?"

"Well….no…." The teen tried circumventing the werewolf but Derek blocked his path.

"Derek," she placed a hand on his chest, "Jackson woke up and he tried making a few passes at me."

"WHAT?" His eyes swirled with a furious blue but Brooklyn gripped his chin and bringing him back down to reality.

"He didn't get far okay? I took him down quickly."

"He needs to go," Derek shook his head. "If the infection is affecting him like that he will not be around you Brook."

"Where do you suggest taking him? To his house?"

"Yes," Derek nodded. "Scott and Stiles can watch him until he gets better."

His voice rumbled with the underlying of the wolf. Brooklyn knew better than not to argue with him but she wasn't pleased about the situation she was being put in either.

"Fine," she nodded at Scott who had just arrived. "His clothes are on the floor."

"I am not touching him," Stiles announced. "There is no way I'm touching Jackson!"

"Yes you are," Brooklyn and Derek said in unison.

* * *

><p>Scott and Stiles dressed the sleeping teen with Stiles bitching the entire way.<p>

"You so owe me for this Brook! I can't believe I touched him! Oh my brain is forever seared with the image of his naked body!"

"You'll survive," she rolled her eyes and shut the door. Derek was sitting in the chair with eyes narrow and hard.

"What?" She stood with hands on her hips.

"What were you thinking?" He stood and crossed the room.

"I was thinking that I was keeping us safe. What happened if Argent had found him? Then what would we have done Derek? I was trying to protect you…..I was trying to protect us. I didn't know how Jackson would react okay?"

"I trust you, completely," Derek tilted her chin upward. "It's Jackson I don't. I should've known this would've happened."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him curiously.

"Jackson has an unhealthy interest in you," Derek watched as her face fell.

"Oh my god," she felt sick. "That's why he mumbled something about what was it you had that he didn't."

"He did?"

"Yeah but I told him one word: A lot. That was before I took a knee to his crotch."

Derek was proud of his hunter. While Jackson had tried inadvertently tried taking what was his, Brooklyn had other ideas.

"I'm okay now," she smiled. "But I did find something disturbing about our dead joggers."

**I know it's not much but I hope everyone likes it regardless!**


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn knocked on the door of the turn of the century bungalow. Derek could hear the footsteps hesitantly dragging towards them.<p>

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Just follow my lead," she gave a brilliant smile just as the deadbolt clicked and and doorknob twisted. A middle aged man with hair thinning on top cast a weary glance at the pair. His eyes were watery, probably from crying no doubt. It had been what a few months since his son had been killed?

"Yes," he croaked.

"Mr. Dandridge," Brooklyn waited for him to nod. "My name is Katherine Lockwood and this is my boyfriend, Mason. We were friends of Daniel's and wanted to stop by and offer our condolences."

Dandridge raised an eyebrow at them both before pulling door open a little wider.

"Please, come in," his turned upward into a nervous smile. "I apologize for my behavior."

Brooklyn noticed the house was like any other typical suburban delight: photos of vacations and life events such as graduations and weddings. Knickknacks rested along the long table, most of which were from the university Daniel had been attending.

"Daniel was a good boy," his father passed the two cups of tea to Brooklyn and Derek. "He never got into any trouble and was on the baseball team."

Brooklyn cast a glance at Derek to drink what had been offered.

_Do it….._

He pressed the steaming cup to his lips finding the Earl Grey surprisingly mellow.

"When he died our world crashed. They told us it was a mountain lion that got him and Will both. But I saw the photos and what kind of mountain lion would rip a man almost in half?"

_The kind that's an Alpha and is pissed off….._

"Not even the girl he was seeing came to pay her respects."

"Daniel was seeing someone? He didn't even tell us," Brooklyn looked genuinely shocked despite the fact she was putting on a well played part.

"Yes, she was from Beacon Hills. He introduced me to her twice but what was her name….."

Derek detected her heart was pounding as she grew anxious. She didn't want to push the man as he had lost a son after all.

"Her name eludes me but I remember something distinct about her," he held up a finger before fetching a pad and pencil. "She was wearing this necklace. It looked old like an heirloom of some kind. Here let me see if I can draw it for you."

With a lightly shaking hand he outlined a star then just below it the backside of what appeared to be an animal of some kind. Derek watched as the series of lines and curves turned into a very familiar image.

A wolf…..

"I'm sorry if it's not the best," the older man shrugged.

"Mr. Dandridge it's quite alright," Brooklyn patted his hand. "You've been through a lot and we wanted to come by to say we're sorry and that Daniel will be missed."

"Thank you," he could only muster a weak smile. "I have another, a daughter, in school back east. She's holding up very well. But thank you for coming."

* * *

><p>"Have you seen this before?" Brooklyn pointed at the drawing.<p>

"No," Derek shook his head. "But my sister said she had found a lead in proving the Argent's had started the fire."

They were sitting in the Charger a few blocks from the Dandridge home. Brooklyn studied the image while Derek lightly drummed his fingers on the dash as he watched the concentration etched deeply on his hunter's face.

"I wonder if this was it."

"I don't know but it's a lead in the right direction."

"Shall we visit our good friend Will's parents?"

Derek just sat in the passenger seat with a disgruntled expression on his face.

"Derek are you still upset about….."

"Yes," he nodded with lips pursed tightly. "The thought of his hands groping you and his mouth on you…."

"Is this the wolf talking or you talking?"

"Both," Derek looked over at her. "It's only natural for the wolf to feel that sense of intrusion; especially when it's another male. Once you're marked as mine, any perceived threat is treated as such."

"You said he had an unhealthy interest in me. What did you mean by that?"

Derek took a deep breath before breaking the news to Brooklyn. She deserved to know as it was her right.

"He may not know it but a part of him wants you: sexually and physically."

"But why? I mean he wants to destroy us!"

"I think the marks may have amplified anything that was there prior to the attack. Jackson won't stop until you're his. But I won't let it happen."

He leaned across the armrest and cupped the side of her face.

"Never….."

Brooklyn smiled and leaned into his touch, knowing Derek would do everything in his power to keep Jackson away from her.

"Let's go," he pulled away and allowed Brooklyn to rev the engine. As they started to pull away, the maroon Tahoe came to a screeching halt, blocking their path.

"What the….."

Argent stepped out with Leveque, causing Brooklyn to grip her wheel tight and find a quick way out.

"Amazing you both survived," Leveque leaned against the hood with a dirty look leveled at them both. Brooklyn carefully slipped out from her seat as Derek followed suit. "I surely thought Kate would've finished you both off."

"Well Kate has a habit of shooting her mouth off," Brooklyn fired back. "But then again she always did run her mouth off right Chris?"

"You did a number on my sister," Argent acquiesced. "But then again she was one who didn't always listen or play by the rules."

"What do you want!" Derek curled his hands into one another.

"You two should be more careful," Argent was vague but the ominous tone was underlying. "I mean involving a teenage boy? That's even below you Brooklyn."

"Well I think Stiles was more than able to help us," Derek defended the teen.

"How is that nose Leveque? Looks like you took a nasty tumble there."

Leveque brushed his fingers across the bandage on his nose, remembering the teen's knee snapping it at an awkward angle.

"Where's Curly? I don't see the third Stooge with you," Brooklyn felt herself stepping around the door and towards the hunters. "Oh wait that's right, you only bring him in when you want to beat women senseless."

Leveque lunged for Brooklyn but she was counting on him to do just that. Argent rolled his eyes and shook his head as the smaller woman braced her legs and jutted her arm up, placing a well place strike beneath Leveque's injured nose. Leveque wailed and dropped to the ground as he guarded his nose with his hands.

"Your anger is very unbecoming of you," she patted him on the side of the face, "Makes you look so…..ugly."

Derek had his attention on Argent who continued standing by his Tahoe. The hunter knew Hale wouldn't try anything in broad daylight as he would be stupid to try anything either.

"It appears we're at a stalemate," Argent admitted. "It wouldn't be wise to attempt anything out in the open like this."

He gestured with arms open at their surroundings.

"Since when did you do anything that was wise?" Derek growled.

Brooklyn wanted to kick Leveque while he was down but paused as Argent was staring straight at her. A taunting smile lightened her lips as she swift kicked the hunter in the ass.

"You think you're funny don't you Ravenwood?"

"I know so," her smile dropped into a deadly scowl. "Besides you have something that belongs to me. I want it back."

"Oh you mean that sweet little crossbow that was left behind in the woods? Ah yes, a very intricately designed weapon I must admit."

"Give it back to me," Brooklyn's eyes thinned to two deadly slits.

"And was that you I shot that night? Too bad my aim was off in the dark. I was aiming for the werewolf over there."

Derek's eyes glowed the fiery cobalt but Argent wasn't afraid.

"Your little scare tactics won't work," Argent challenged him to try something, anything that would give him a reason to go after the werewolf.

"It's daylight Argent but soon it'll get dark," Derek warned him.

"Is that a threat?"

"Damn right it is," Brooklyn hissed. "Someday your arrogance will be your downfall Argent."

"I've been doing this a long time Brooklyn," he relaxed slightly as Leveque stood and clenched his fists. Brooklyn caught the angered glare of the hunter and turned her anger towards him.

"That was nothing in comparison to what you did to me," Brooklyn felt her body shaking from the adrenaline pouring through her veins. She wanted to take out the older man but stopped herself from doing it. "You tied me up like an animal then beat me until my skin was red and ripped then left me for dead or worse."

Derek heard her heart hammering and knew she was getting close to snapping. Her anger was now his anger.

"But you're still standing," Argent continued taunting her.

"Just wait Argent," Derek pointed a finger at his enemy. Brooklyn had slipped her hands in her jacket pockets, searching for the knife she always kept in case of situations like this. She waited for Argent and Leveque to get back in before making her move.

"Brook," Derek saw the gleaming blade as she tucked and rolled alongside the passenger's side. With two sharp slashes the right side tires were flattened in seconds. She watched the Tahoe flounder on one side as the rubber peeled away. The rims sparked briefly before the SUV came to a stop.

Argent hopped out to examine the damage then looked over with cold dead eyes.

"That's gonna be the worst of your worries," she said over her shoulder before sliding back in the Charger.

* * *

><p>"Are you insane?"<p>

Brooklyn slipped on her sunglasses and raised an eyebrow. Her heart was surprisingly calm now as they sat in the Charger.

"I'm beyond insane," she cranked the engine then pulled away leaving Argent to deal with two flat tires.

* * *

><p>"So you two are training tonight?" Brooklyn was sitting on the steps of the porch. "Is Scott learning anything? I mean when you say one thing he does the exact opposite. He doesn't care."<p>

"I know you don't have too much stock in him," Derek sighed. "But he's our…."

"Only link to the Alpha," Brooklyn jumped in.

"I get it but it doesn't mean he's accepting it with open arms. He ditched school to be with Allison while Stiles was trying to find out what the Hell was wrong with Jackson and Lydia. Everything's falling around him but yet he pretends he's still a human teen."

"I know Brook," he took her hand in his.

"And Argent showing up like he did," she pinched the bridge of her nose. "He's trying to provoke you."

"And you," Derek added.

"So are you off then?"

"Afraid so," he leaned in and slanted his lips on hers. "But I'll be back later."

"Don't have too much fun," she playfully rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the sun was setting as the Charger pulled up to the hospital parking lot. She hoped her plan would work as the door swung open allowing the rush of cool air in. Brooklyn did a sweep of the parking lot as she darted between cars. The Alpha was on her mind and would be until she was within the confines of light and civilization.<p>

The sliding doors parted giving the hunter a slight reprieve. Brooklyn started on the left as the sign indicated long term care was that direction. The sickly brightness of the luminescent lighting only added to the sterile cold sensation radiating from the walls and halls. Brooklyn tried to look like she knew where she was going and soon found room 65.

She found Peter sitting in the wheelchair, stoic but fragile sitting in such a device. Brooklyn pulled the chair towards the bed as she perched on the edge.

"Peter, it's me Brooklyn," she paused and waited. Silence and hollow eyes were the only answers.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not but we really do need your help. The hunters are closing in on us and we are no closer to finding out who the Alpha is. I don't care if you blink or move but do you know who it is?"

The hunter sat and sat, hoping for a sign. His hands were collapsed neatly on his lap and feet resting where they had been before. The only difference was his clothing which was regularly changed.

"Maybe I was hoping against hope by coming here but I want to protect Derek from the Argents and give him closure. He's a part of my life and now I don't know what I would do if anything else happened to him. I mean he was shot with Nordic blue monkshood and nearly died. I almost felt like I had nearly died that night too."

She didn't notice the faint glint in the steel orbs as her eyes were averted to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Nurse Ratched stood at the door. Her eyes flared with a strange rage at the sight of the unwanted visitor.

"Just visiting," Brooklyn slowly stood and left the room. She could feel the hard penetrative glare of the nurse's eyes follow her down the hall.

* * *

><p>The parking lot had thinned out as visitors and family had retired for the night. The patrol car made its round through the rows of cars, an order from the sheriff himself no doubt. Brooklyn sighed heavily as her attempt to learn anything had come to a dead end. Peter was still locked away in Wonderland and the Alpha was still roaming somewhere.<p>

As she approached her car, something fluttered in the light breeze. The hunter ran to her car, spotting the folded over sheet of paper wedged beneath the windshield wiper. Trepidation greeted her senses as she carefully lifted the blade and clutched the paper. As she unfolded it, her eyes widened in horror.

"You want me? Come and get me!" She hollered at the top of her lungs.

In her hand was the bloody spiral, etched on something else. Holding it up to the light, Brooklyn saw what the images was imposed on: An article about the death of Daniel Dandridge.

"What the…."

The lights dimmed throughout the lot, killing the hunter's vision. Brooklyn gripped the gun in her hand as she heard the scraping of claws against the pavement.

"Come on out you bastard," she knew it heard her.

The Alpha followed the rich trail towards the hunter. It had made a mistake in trying to kill her as perhaps she could serve to its advantage. But that didn't mean it couldn't toy with the hunter for a little bit either.

Brooklyn caught the flash of fur against the pale thin ribbon of moonlight and rounded her car to find nothing.

"We can do this all night," she snarled. The hunter tiptoed around the back but still no Alpha. She returned to the front and realized her mistake.

The Alpha pounced on the hunter, knocking her gun from her fingers. Brooklyn's heart slammed as the Alpha pinned her arms on the damp concrete. It sensed her anger and fear as it nuzzled against her neck, wanting to inhale the alluring aroma. Brooklyn bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as the Alpha darted its tongue along her salt laced skin before lifting up and away.

Brooklyn felt her body losing control as her breathing became shallow and rapid. The Alpha lifted her shirt exposing her toned skin.

"No," she writhed and squirmed against the ground. The Alpha kept her down with one paw as the other slowly carved into her skin. Brooklyn cried out as the jagged dagger pierced her flesh. It knew this message would be received loud and clear.

Brooklyn kicked and fought the Alpha all the way but her efforts were futile. The Alpha could see the blood welling up as its message materialized on her body.

"Bastard!" She spat as the Alpha released her and vanished into the night.

* * *

><p>Derek caught the headlights of the Charger as it pulled up to his house. But something was wrong as she started towards the porch. He detected the smell of the Alpha the closer she drew. The son of a bitch had cornered her!<p>

"Brook," he raced through the door and caught the hunter in her arms. Her body was petrified as he felt it bleed into his body. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"The Alpha has a message for you," she staggered back and lifted her shirt. Her eyes were flooded in fright as she felt her skin burning where the werewolf had touched her.

Derek felt the wolf howling as the spiral was carved into her abdomen.

**Well we had 2 of the three 3 Stooges, the Alpha, and a little fun at Leveque's expense... :)**


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

I apologize for the overdue update...

* * *

><p>The last two days saw Derek tracking the Alpha mercilessly. He had picked up an old trail the werewolf had left behind but it turned cold at the end of the woods. Since he didn't have the human scent of the Alpha, finding him was next to impossible. Derek wanted the Alpha to pay for what he did to Brooklyn. He knew the hunters and Alpha were going after her because she was his weakness. Derek could feel the wolf aching to be free as his anger rushed from head to toe. The image of his hunter's torso seared with the spiral burned brightly in his vision.<p>

_He wanted me to give you a message…_

The woods were silent as he stopped and stood on top of the rocky outcrop. He thought back to the article that was left on the Charger and the connection between the two. It was clear they were on the right track. Brooklyn wanted to go visit the other victim's family but Derek had prohibited it.

_There's no way you're going out alone….._

_ I can handle myself!_

_ The Alpha carved into you Brook! It's gone too far now! It went after you! If anything were to happen to you again….._

Derek took a deep breath and leapt from the ledge, unable to detect the Alpha's scent any longer. He didn't want to leave the hunter alone but out in the open she was less than safe, even with him protecting Brooklyn.

It didn't help with Jackson lurking around, waiting and watching. The teen's suspicions continued to be inflamed by the hushed conversations and clandestine gatherings at the hotel. Brooklyn had spotted the tell tale form of the overpriced Porsche on more than one occasion but had lost him with a few sharp turns and back tracking.

For now though, Jackson had been backing off, clearly occupied with something else, which was in his favor as the jock was treading a very fine line between life and death. Derek wanted to rip him apart but Scott had stopped him.

_You can't go ripping people apart Derek! I get it you're pissed okay? But it doesn't give you the right to act on it!_

Shaking his head, he raced off on all fours, anxious to see what his hunter had uncovered.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn took a deep breath and pulled her eyes away from the computer. The articles sat side by side the laptop, expectantly staring upward towards her. She didn't know what the symbol meant and was determined to find out from Derek. He had avoided the subject when she brought it up but this time Brooklyn wanted answers. It was something of significance as the Alpha had gone to the length of carving it in her body.<p>

The itching had started subsiding as the injury journeyed through the healing process. Brooklyn leaned back in the chair and drew up her shirt, noticing the spiral was a light strawberry instead of sangria. A sudden sense of foreboding trickled down and along her being as her fingertips ghosted along the slightly elevated skin. As skin brushed along skin, the screams of the fire wailed like sirens in the night. The shrill cries of the dying quickened her heart rate as the room around her began to heat up like the very flames of Hell were reaching up and out for her. The malodorous stench of flesh and smoke twisted in a dark macabre dance, inundating the hunter's primitive senses, drowning all other scents or reminders of reality.

_Is this why you did this to me? _

_ Is there something you're trying to tell me? _

_ WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?_

Her voice shattered the hellish mirage snapping Brooklyn back to the present. She jerked the black shirt down and over the fading scar, deciding to give the research a rest. The hunter pulled the reading glasses away from her nose, placing them beside the computer. She had not eaten anything as the minute she woke up it was head first into the files and search engines. The hunter had been unable to find the meaning of the symbol on any of the sites she frequented which brought her back to getting it straight from the werewolf's mouth.

The rattling of brass alerted her to the arrival of the werewolf.

Derek slipped in locking the door behind him. Brooklyn stood and eagerly greeted him with a tired smile and equally tired kiss.

"Anything?"

"No," he regretfully shook his head. "The trail went cold at the edge of the clearing."

"Damn it," disappointment greeted his ears. Her sharp grey hues reflected the despondency.

"So what now?"

"I don't know," Derek admitted he was uncertain on where to go. "The Alpha lays low after each attack. It's like he's taunting us."

"Speaking of taunts," Brooklyn slipped the shirt back up. "What does this mean Derek? Why would the Alpha do this? What does he want with me? Please just tell me! I can take it!"

Derek wanted to protect her but she was right: How could he if she didn't know the truth?

"Alright, I'll tell you," he nodded and sat on the bed. Brooklyn was by his side. Her heart hammered out of control as her outward appearance concealed the sickening feeling within. Derek swept her hands within his, letting his thumbs lovingly stroke the tops of her hands.

"The spiral is our symbol for vendetta."

"What?" The hunter's body shook, rattling the bed as his words slammed against her like a blow to the chest.

"The Alpha has a vendetta and it's carrying it out! He won't stop until he's satisfied! And now….."

He shifted his eyes away from her inquisitive ones and took a deep breath.

"And now he's pulled you into it."

Brooklyn couldn't find the words to even start describing what was running through her mind. Instead she dragged a hand down her face then carded it through her disheveled hair.

"But why Derek?"

"I don't know," he was despondent, helpless to do anything.

Brooklyn curled her arms around his waist and nuzzled in his neck. It was a meager consolation for the living Hell both had been dragged through. He shifted their bodies on the bed; both exhausted and taxed from chasing a powerful adversary. But for now both were relieved for the moment of rest as the sun remained high in the sky.

* * *

><p>Derek watched as Brooklyn walked around the roof of the video store, keeping her eyes trained on the pitch beneath her boots.<p>

"If this murder is connected to the Alpha, there may be a clue that we missed that night."

The werewolf nodded and followed his hunter's lead, spotting something in the pebbles and gravel. Every day he felt himself falling harder for the hunter. They made a great team working together to unravel the mystery that was the Alpha. He could sense that Brooklyn's feelings were developing into something much more intense than a simple bonding between the two.

He leapt up on the air conditioner units, granting him an accurate portrayal of what they were searching for.

"Brook," he called out.

Brooklyn climbed up the short narrow grate, letting Derek sweep her up the rest of the way.

"Thanks," he didn't release her hand as together they stared down at where they had just stood. There, tightly curled in a series of faint curves, was the spiral. The sun had masked it at first but the angle both were perched at now, the eerie outline materialized.

"We just found another piece of our twisted puzzle," Brooklyn muttered beneath her breath.

* * *

><p>Scott rushed towards the hotel, fearful he was being pursued. He couldn't go home as the Alpha could be lying in wait. His mom was at work for which the teen was thankful for or he would've gone home.<p>

Brooklyn looked at her notes, staring at them like the jumbled pieces of a puzzle. The answer was there, but she was missing key pieces. So far she could figure the victims were connected to this vendetta that the Alpha harbored. Did it have something to do with the fire? Or was it something entirely different? Was the Alpha toying with them? So many questions!

"Derek I feel like I'm chasing after my own tail!"

She pushed off the desk and spun around in the cheap office chair. Derek looked up with an odd look as Brooklyn realized what she said.

"No pun intended," she added hastily.

"You should take a break," he shut the book he was looking through. "You've been at it for nearly three days now."

"But that's the great thing about detective work my dear Watson," she flashed a brilliant but mischievous smile. "Sheer will and patience pays out in the end. Did you ever read any of the great mysteries?"

"No," Derek answered dully.

"Well when we kill the Alpha, you're gonna read _Hound of the Baskervilles_."

The hurried sound of a car's tires immediately followed by the shrill screech of rubber, made the hunter leap up from the seat. Derek caught the whiff of burned rubber as a panicked heart beat hurled towards the door.

"Brooklyn! Derek!" Scott pounded on the door.

"Scott," Brooklyn hurled the door open and fisted the front of the teen's jacket. "What the Hell are you doing? Are you trying to attract the Alpha?"

"It found me!"

Derek instantly perked up but didn't jump from the bed.

"What did he say to you?"

"Oh we talked about the weather! He didn't say anything to me!" Scott was flailing his arms about.

"Scott, calm down and sit," Brooklyn snapped her fingers at the couch.

"You don't have to talk to him verbally," Derek reminded him. "Your senses are heightened now. What did you feel?"

Brooklyn handed a cup of water to the agitated teen, watching him gulp the meager offering then slam the frail plastic on the stand.

"Anger," he gulped for air.

"Towards you?" Brooklyn sat down beside him.

"No," Scott at last was descending from his frenzied state of mind. "But I could pick it up more when he drew the spiral on my window."

Brooklyn and Derek felt their hearts stop and traded worried glances.

"What? What does it mean?"

"Nothing," Derek shook the teen's concerns away.

"No, you two looked at each other like you ran over someone's dog! Now tell me what does it mean?"

"Don't worry about it Scott," Brooklyn patted his hand only to have him reject her patronizing gesture.

"Don't patronize me Brooklyn! Both of your hearts literally stopped when I mentioned the spiral!"

"You know what it's late and you should go home," Derek stood this time and opened the door, signaling to Scott it was time for him to go.

"Why won't either one of you tell me anything? You want me to help yet you stand here holding out from me!"

"We'll take care of it," Brooklyn reassured him. "If the Alpha surfaces again you know where to find us."

Scott watched as the door closed, shutting him out into the night.

* * *

><p>The Alpha lingered around the edge of the clearing, having listened to the heated exchange of words. Derek was enraged over its actions but it brought the message home. It needed the werewolf and hunter to fulfill its plan and knew this would be but the first step. The bond between them continued to thrive, solidifying with each passing day. And it was that bond the Alpha was counting on.<p>

**Apologies for the delay...Forgiveness?**


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N: **_ I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Okay let me get this straight: Brooklyn and Derek are being all hush hush about this," Stiles held up a drawing of the spiral.<p>

"Yep," Scott huffed angrily. "They want me to help but they don't say a damn thing to me!"

"Okay so when are you supposed to meet up with the Dynamic Duo?"

"Derek's picking me up after work," Scott shrugged. "But I don't know if Brooklyn's going to be around."

"That's a first," Stiles grinned. "Normally she's attached to his hip. But what else did he tell you?"

"That I have to control my anger," Scott gripped the strap of his backpack.

"Aside from the obvious," Stiles rolled his eyes. "But at least I know I have till the end of the school day."

"For what? You're getting an idea aren't you?"

"Yep," Stiles had that glint in his eyes that normally meant some kind of pain or trouble for Scott.

"Am I going to be in trouble?"

"Maybe," Stiles would only give a single word answer.

"Is it going to cause me physical pain?"

"Yep," he smiled at his best friend before dragging him off.

Jackson had heard the entire conversation, knowing the hunter would be alone. He was determined to find out more but at the same time an opportunity had surfaced.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn pulled up alongside the curb, grabbing her laptop and bag before heading in the coffee shop. She didn't notice the spiky blonde teen approaching from behind. The hunter gathered her stuff from the passenger side and straightened up only to crash into Jackson who purposely stood behind her.<p>

"I am so sorry," Jackson scooped down to retrieve Brooklyn's bag. "I wasn't paying attention and…."

"It's alright," she took the bag from his outstretched hand then took a step back. "Jackson right?"

"Yeah," he grinned revealing two perfect rows of pearls, reminding Brooklyn of a shark on the prowl.

"How are you feeling?" Brooklyn gauged his face and body language as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Better now," he shrugged, "Thanks to you."

"Well that's good," she nodded. "Is there something I can help you with Jackson?"

"Well, actually yeah: I came to talk. Can I buy you a coffee? As my way of thanking you for saving my ass and to say I'm sorry for being a total stalker and being a jerk to you. I'm being serious."

"I don't know….." she started to answer.

"Come on what's wrong? Afraid I'll bite?"

Brooklyn stood and studied the teen, wondering what he was up to. But maybe she could beat him to the punch and find out what he knew about them.

"Alright, I'll bite" she finally smiled after several moments. Brooklyn hoped Derek wasn't around and peered across the street then darted her head up and down before stepping in. Jackson caught the nervous glance before quickly shifting his head back towards the door.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn drew circles around the top of the cup as she watched Jackson battle to keep himself from scratching his neck.<p>

"What's wrong with your neck? You keep…."

The hunter gestured at the back of her neck.

"Rash," Jackson lied.

"You know Jackson I can smell that load of bullshit all the way to the Pacific. Now you wanna try me again?"

She took a drink of the rich Kona blend while observing Jackson fidget. Jackson exhaled as things weren't quite starting out like he had hoped.

"I was injured," he managed to squeak out.

"How?"

"I was running in the woods and….."

"Look anything you tell me won't leave this table," Brooklyn swept a finger between them. "Besides I've been around a lot and I have a very open mind."

Jackson nodded but caught the way her lips lathed on the rim of the cup. His mind wondered what else those pouty lips could do.

"Jackson," she snapped her fingers. "Earth to Jackson!"

"Sorry," he felt his ears begin to burn. "Look I don't know what it was. It was dark and it happened so quickly."

"Have you seen someone about them? I mean like a specialist. Most would simply look at those and say an animal got ya. Here let me take a look."

Brooklyn shot up and rounded to where Jackson was planted in the chair. Her fingers tugged at the collar of the leather jacket, allowing her a better look at the marks. They were similar to hers only his had not progressed as much in healing. Jackson closed his eyes and reveled in the gentle brushes of her fingers along his neck. If she kept it up….

"Well they're not infected," Brooklyn returned to her seat.

"Well that's good," he laughed uneasily. The tiny charges where her fingers made contact with his skin crackled along his nerves.

"So why do you hate Scott?" The question blared from nowhere. Jackson nearly choked on his coffee as Brooklyn relaxed with an expectant look.

"I don't hate him," he was being truthful about that. "But all of a sudden he's the star of the team when before he wasn't given a second glance by Coach. He sucked at bowling but suddenly pulls off a nearly perfect game? Do you know what it's like to be the best player on the team? To have everyone in the stands changing your name? And then some kid….Some kid comes along and everyone starts looking at him. It feels like something's been stolen from you. Something that was rightfully yours was given to someone who didn't deserve it. Someone who would do anything to get what they wanted. "

"Scott's not a bad guy," Brooklyn shook her head. "But your assumptions, as I have said numerous times, are not correct. He is not doing anything to up his game. I'm sure he would submit blood and urine to prove it to you."

"Look I'm sorry," Jackson apologized again. "I didn't mean to be an ass. You must really really hate me."

"Apology accepted," she smiled then added, "I don't hate you."

"Are you sure? I mean I make mistakes, do things I'm not proud of. I'm not a bad guy once you get to know me. Aside from a few bad run ins we've had, I don't hate you. I mean you seem cool and all."

"Thanks…..I think," Brooklyn wasn't sure what he was doing. Was Jackson bipolar?

"What was wrong with Derek? Why was he bleeding and looking like death?"

"Derek was very ill," Brooklyn covered with finesse. "But he's better now."

"Right," he nodded. He knew the hunter was continuing to hide something but she wasn't cracking.

"But look thanks for the coffee. I have to be somewhere," she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Jackson watched the hunter rush through the door and towards her car. The Charger pulled out and sped away towards the preserve.

"Hey who was that?" Danny appeared across the table.

"No one," Jackson shook his head.

"That no one sure didn't look like Lydia," Danny knew his best friend was dating Lydia for the physical needs. He wondered if Jackson was already beginning to look for greener pastures. His eyes went down to the empty cup then lifted up and back to Jackson.

"It's nothing, really," he shrugged it off.

"Right," Danny pulled the chemistry book out and started working on the assignment.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn gripped the wheel as she slowed down to the speed limit.<p>

_What the Hell was I thinking?_

_ Wait, I know what I was doing: I was trying to find out what Jackson knew…._

_ Only Jackson wasn't budging…._

_ One thing was for sure: He is marked but something tells me it wasn't the Alpha….._

She pulled up to Derek's house and noticed the Camaro was missing.

"Damn it," she snarled.

* * *

><p>Derek went over Brooklyn's notes and scattered documents, pausing when he came upon the report of the dead deer. He remembered something Scott had told him.<p>

_Stiles' dad's been going to my boss with the photos…._

_ It's strange because he acted like he was hesitant to say anything other than it was possible the attacks could've been a wolf or cougar….._

"Son of a bitch," he curled his clawed hand around the copy, knowing that was the connection Brooklyn had missed. The werewolf stormed out the room, not caring if the windows were rattling along both sides of the building.

* * *

><p>Scott heard his phone ring and noticed it was Brooklyn.<p>

_"Scott, is Derek with you?"_

"No, I thought he was with you."

_"Damn it! Did he say where he was going to be? I thought he was meeting up with you after work?"_

"I got corralled in detention. Why is something wrong?"

_"Call it hunter's intuition but I think your boss may be in serious trouble. Meet me at the clinic- NOW!"_

Scott hung up and looked over at Stiles who recognized that frantic look.

* * *

><p>"Scott, you're late again," the vet called out at the sound of the front door bell. "This better not become a habit…."<p>

He turned around expecting to see the teen but instead was face to face with Derek Hale.

"Can I help you?" He noticed the man was older than Scott and dressed from head to toe in black.

"I hope so," Derek flipped out the report. "Do you remember three months ago, the deer that was found dead? The one with the spiral in its side that you found?"

"Well I didn't find it," the vet pointed at the photo, "I was called out because they wanted to know if I had ever seen anything like that before."

"What did you tell them?" Derek was short in his demands.

"I told them no," the vet answered.

"Did you hear that?" Derek slowly approached.

"What are you talking about?" The vet was confused.

"Did you hear that? The sound of your heart beat rising. It's the sound of you lying."

"Look I don't know what you're talking about but…."

The vet placed some distance between them with the steel exam table. Derek kept his icy stare trained on the man. The werewolf lunged and caught the vet off guard, grabbing the front of his lab coat before slamming him against the rigid steel slab.

Derek watched the vet blink and squirm in his restraints. Panic surged through the man's body as he attempted to break free.

"Oh my god…."

"Are you protecting someone?" Derek slipped out from the shadows.

"Look the key to the drug cabinet is in my….."

"I'm not here for drugs!" Derek dug his nails into the man's shoulders. The vet tensed and felt the fear taking control of his body. "I want to know why you're lying! Did you know what it did to her? How it carved into her body?"

"I don't know what you're talking about I swear!"

Derek was only further enraged as he lifted the man tied down in the chair. The vet hollered out in shock at the superhuman feat.

"Stop lying! What are you? Or who are you protecting?"

"Look I don't know…."

"Derek!" Brooklyn screamed. "Derek what are you doing? Put him down!"

Scott rushed in seconds later to see his boss beaten and bloody.

"Scott get out of here!" The vet saw the teen, warning him to run. Derek belted the helpless man across the face. Brooklyn was aghast at what he was doing.

"Derek stop it right now!" She caught his elbow preventing him from doing further harm. She challenged him to do it again. Derek dropped his arm as Brooklyn kept a hard stance.

"Brook when he's awake he can heal himself but when he's unconscious it's harder! Did you forget what happened to you? What he did?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Scott hollered. "What are you talking about?"

"Scott," Brooklyn pulled her shirt up revealing the faint outline of the spiral. The teen's eyes widened as he saw the same outline had been carved into the hunter's flesh. It looked as if it had been painful when the claw slashed through skin and muscle.

"You wanna know what that means Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta. The Alpha wants revenge and he won't stop until he's satisfied his bloodlust! He attacked Brook! He carved it in her! Take a good hard look at it!"

"You think he's the Alpha?" Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing! Derek thought his boss was the Alpha?

"We're about to find out," Derek was dangerously calm in his demeanor.

**In honor of my b-day today I am putting 2 chaps up...I know TW didn't win anything tonight but consider this a consolation... :)**


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn sensed something was off with Derek as they rode in a strained silence. The vet was tied up in the backseat with duct tape strewn across his mouth. He was still unconscious but breathing as the school came into view.<p>

"Derek what is it?"

"Jackson," the werewolf finally turned and looked towards her. "His scent…..It's on you."

"I can explain," she gripped his wrist. "I was at the coffee shop and I turned around and there he was standing right behind me."

"So he followed you," the werewolf's eyes turned to ice.

"Yes," she nodded. "But I hoped to see what he knew about us but…."

"You what? Brook what were you thinking?"

"Hoping to find out anything," she was weak in her defense. "But I saw his neck. The attack didn't happen too long ago."

Derek was silent, still seething over the fact that Jackson couldn't and wouldn't take a hint.

"Derek," Brooklyn's voice lured him back. "Derek, we don't have time to worry about Jackson okay? We need to worry about the Alpha. God, I can't believe you're going to let Scott do it!"

"It's the only way to call him out," Derek huffed.

"Well I'm not liking it! It's like ringing the dinner bell!"

Brooklyn ran her hands angrily over her face as she slammed her open palms on the dash. Derek could hear her heart pounding from the hurricane of emotions that raged through her soul. She felt guilty for even trying to talk to Jackson but she was a hunter! Part of it meant doing the things one didn't like, especially if it meant making nice with the enemy.

Derek caught the pained expression that strained her beautiful features and captured her hand in his. Brooklyn felt the wall crumble at the simple stroke of his thumb.

"I'm sorry," his voice was sincere and quiet. "I'm not angry with you Brook. Please know that."

"I know," she swept the tears away with the back of her wrist.

* * *

><p>Stiles and Scott were standing against the Jeep when the Camaro finally rolled into view.<p>

"Bout time," Scott pushed off as Brooklyn and Derek hopped out.

"Where is he?" Scott demanded.

"Right here," Brooklyn gestured to the backseat.

"Oh he looks comfortable," Stiles nodded with sarcasm.

"Not now Stiles," Brooklyn warned him. Scott looked up at the hunter and noticed her eyes were marked with thin crimson streaks. Had she been crying?

"I still don't like this," Brooklyn stared pointedly at Scott. "Apparently you two geniuses never saw the movie Jaws."

"We don't have any choice," Scott grabbed the bolt cutters before he and Stiles hurried towards the doors. Brooklyn exhaled with disappointment in her breath, watching the teens vanish into the building. She went towards the Jeep and leaned comfortably against it, letting her body lean into the rigid frame. Derek could see she was visibly upset and knew it Jackson was the source of her misery.

"He doesn't know when to quit," she shook her head. "I just…."

"Hey," he took her in his arms. "I don't hate you Brook. I'm not mad at you."

She buried her face in his jacket, taking in the hints of dirt, musk, and him. It was comforting mix to the hunter's troubled mind and Derek finally felt her begin to calm down.

Their moment of peace was shattered by an ungodly screeching.

"What the…." Brooklyn winced at the sharp piercing pain to her ears.

"You gotta be kidding," Derek shook his head.

"Who's strangling the cat?" Brooklyn realized just who was strangling the cat. "Never mind, I know who."

A few minutes later Stiles and Scott emerged from the darkened building.

"Are you trying to get the entire state's attention?" Derek annoyingly asked.

"I had to call the Alpha out alright?"

"Okay you two," Brooklyn quickly jumped in like a referee. "Let's focus on the Alpha okay?"

Stiles peered over Brooklyn's shoulder to see the door of the Camaro open but something or rather someone wasn't in the back.

"Uh guys….Where's the vet?"

Brooklyn darted towards the Camaro, nearly crashing head first against the frame. She flung the seat forward and felt the nausea slamming her like a brick.

"Not good," she spun around. "This is so not good!"

"Told you he's the Alpha!" Derek felt slightly vindicated.

"We don't know that!" Scott shouted back.

"Damn it you two quit fighting!" Brooklyn felt her own anger rushing towards the surface. "Besides we're standing here like freaking deer out in the meadow and the Alpha is out there!"

She pointed towards the woods.

The sudden ripping sound followed by deep gurgling caused the boys to shout in fright. Brooklyn twisted around to see Derek being lifted off the ground by the Alpha. His mouth coated in a thick coat of blood that rushed over his chin and down his neck. His eyes dulled in the bright lights of the lot. Brooklyn had her gun drawn and aimed, firing off three shots within a three second's time. The Alpha hurled Derek's listless body against the wall, turning its attention to the hunter.

"Yeah, that's it," she kept her weapon steady. "Come and get it big boy!"

The Alpha charged on all fours, rushing the hunter against the cold rough brick. The wind was violently expelled from her lungs as her grip on the gun slipped. The Alpha knocked it over the grass, hearing it land beside the Jeep. Brooklyn braced her injured midsection with an arm, hearing the deep wheezing coming from her chest. Her hair was scattered about her face and neck, blocking her view of the Alpha a few feet away.

Brooklyn swept the loose strands from her face to see Derek sprawled across his stomach. His body was listless as the wounds between his shoulders cast an eerie sheen in the pale cheap lighting.

"Derek," she tried to rise but the Alpha cornered her against the wall. Its eyes were glowing a deeper shade of blood as its claws screeched along the concrete.

"Stay away from him," she coughed and sputtered. The beast simply looked at her before taking off in a dead sprint and leaping onto the roof. The hunter heard it howl one last time then struggled towards Derek. Her injuries were painstakingly slow in healing leaving her to crawl towards the werewolf. Each step was like crawling through razor blades as her torso wailed in discomfort.

"Derek," she collapsed on the dew covered grass. "Derek, please, wake up."

The hunter rested her head on his good shoulder, seeking out his wrist or neck. Her hand found his wrist first.

Brooklyn carefully placed two fingers on his veins, willing her own heart to be still, allowing her to focus on the branched traces of blue beneath her skin. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to disengage, shutting all outside influences from her mind. Seconds passed before morphing into minutes though to the hunter it felt like an eternity.

"Please…." She whispered in his ear. "Don't give up….."

Her other hand carded through his hair, letting the surprisingly soft locks flutter through her fingers. Brooklyn just laid there with Derek, refusing to throw in the towel.

"I'm not letting anything or anyone hurt you….I swear it on my life," she caught the Alpha as it watched them from above. The hunter knew it could hear her heart rattling angrily in her chest.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm talking about you, you son of a bitch," she muttered. "You're not getting another free pass at him."

The Alpha peered over for a few moments more before vanishing once again. It knew the hunter was a fighter, which was another reason it was grateful it didn't decide to rip her apart. She was highly protective of her mate, a trait that it admired indeed.

Brooklyn felt her injuries continue to heal and knew she had to try to get her and Derek out of there. The boys were on their own as much as she hated to leave them alone with the Alpha but Scott could fight against it.

"Derek, I'm getting us out of here okay? Please just hang on okay?"

The hunter forced her legs and hands to steady her body before straightening up towards the sky. Brooklyn felt the keys on the grass and regretted bending over so quickly to retrieve them. With one arm against her body, she staggered towards the car. As her foot hit the pavement, her boot skidded along the oily surface, propelling her towards the banged up Jeep. Brooklyn felt her right side collide with the decrepit vehicle, refusing to holler in any form of suffering. She had to be strong! She had to be strong for Derek!

Pausing briefly to catch her breath, Brooklyn crossed the final 10 feet and landed in the driver's seat. As she turned the engine the vision gripped her with a cruel icy hold.

_"How did they know?"_

_ "I don't know," she saw the headlights growing larger in the mirror. "Why can't they just leave us alone?"_

_ "Because they hate my kind," he held her hand tighter._

_ "That shouldn't matter! I love you!"_

_ "And I love you too," he smiled through his tears. _

_ The lights flashed like the sun, blinding the hunter. She screamed and felt the wheel slipping through her loosening grip as her vision was blinded by the unforgiving beams. _

_ "BROOK!"_

_ His voice rang out as the car skidded down the embankment then thrusted head first into the tree. _

Brooklyn was panting hard and felt the beads of sweat trickling down her face. Her heart pumped adrenaline, numbing the pain that haunted her minutes before.

"NO!" She threw the car in reverse and backed it in the grass. Her body was shaking but she refused to bow down to weakness.

The hunter grappled her arm around his waist and hoisted him up with her knees. Brooklyn was half dragging, half carrying the werewolf towards the passenger side. She felt his chest begin moving deeper as his body battled to heal the injuries. Brooklyn maneuvered his body as best she could but found it was hurting him no matter what. She sharp stabs were like knives tearing through her skin and muscle with each shift in the wounds.

* * *

><p>The drive was gut wrenching as Brooklyn tried to avoid the cops. The last thing she needed was the local Barney Fifes giving her crap. Rain started falling as she spotted the familiar outline of blue against soft orange. Hope started uplifting her depressed soul as the Camaro came to a jumpy halt.<p>

Brooklyn stretched her mate along the bed, slowly peeling away the jacket and bloodied shirt.

"Bastard!" She grabbed her bag and clean towels then set to help him heal. Brooklyn could feel her hatred for the Alpha burning brighter now.

Derek moaned at the cool rush of saline purged the deep lacerations. His energy was diverted to healing, leaving the werewolf nothing to respond to his hunter. Instead he remained still and listened to Brooklyn speak in soothing tones. Her presence alone was all he needed to remain calm and relaxed.

"It's not so bad," she nodded as she continued reassuring herself. "They're starting to heal."

The soft pressure of the towel against his back made him wince internally. Brooklyn dabbed at the exposed flesh, noticing the bleeding was starting to slow. The hunter kept the pressure steady, knowing his body was regenerating.

"Derek," she whispered, "I know you can hear me. I hope you can hear what I'm saying. We're gonna get through this okay? The wounds are healing nicely. I'm gonna give you something for the pain okay? I know you're unconscious but pain knows no boundaries."

She drew the morphine up and sought out the protruding vein that swam beneath the surface. Derek didn't move as the needled tore a hole in his skin, allowing the sweet relief to flood his body.

"You know we need to quit getting hurt so much," she tried to laugh but couldn't. "Derek," she stretched out beside him to gaze upon him as he recovered. Her fingers feathered along his cheek then along his ear and through his hair.

"Can I tell you something?"

She leaned in closer until her ears danced along his earlobe, knowing he could feel her intimate touch.

"I'm falling for you Derek Hale. I'm falling hard and fast for you."

**My heart totally went out to Derek tonight! But lemme tell ya I got more for this story thanks to crazy Kate! Though he fell for Kate and was used by her skanky ass, Derek can sense Brooklyn's no way like that and yes I will explain that at some point. **

**Thanks again for all of the unwavering support! Over 450 reviews! :):):)**


	49. Chapter 49

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn woke up the next morning to see Derek had not moved. His breathing was slower, steadier, and his heart beat stronger. She craned her neck up and pulled back the bandages to see the shredded flesh and skin had melded tighter together but a fairly modest amount remained exposed. Infection remained a chilling possibility as she sat up and started her ritual of cleansing and redressing his back. The wounds were deep but luckily Brooklyn had not spotted any hint of white peeking through. Her thoughts went to his uncle as she pondered the possibility of his body being able to heal the burns that had so horribly marked his face. She couldn't imagine what it had to feel like being confined to a wheelchair while having to rely upon others to clean and bathe and dress her. That would be nothing short of a living Hell.<p>

Her eyes went towards the clock which read 5:45 AM. Sleep had evaded her throughout the night as the images of the Alpha attacking Derek had continued to replay in a torturous loop. The helpless look in his eyes was what had ripped at her the most. The way he jerked and convulsed as the Alpha dug deeper into his victim. Or perhaps it was the bubbling of blood erupting from between his lips like a raging torrent that continued haunting the hunter most.

She drew up the morphine and antibiotics, seeing she was running low on both. But it was worth every bit.

Derek continued resting but was conscious enough to feel the faint pinch which preceded the trickling warmth that assaulted the stinging agony between his shoulders. His heart beat picked up slightly as his body absorbed her healing touches, letting his battered flesh drink in the subtle warmth that was bleeding into his very veins.

Brooklyn sat there watching the werewolf's chest push up then down into the mattress. The pale sickly color that had been in full force was starting to ebb away, allowing peeks of tan to emerge.

"Guess I'm not going to be going back to sleep," she sighed and stripped away the soiled jeans and shirt. A bruise was forming on just above her deltoid, courtesy of the Alpha's rage. Well he sat on the very top of her shit list as of last night however the werewolf slaying Brady Bunch was right behind it.

* * *

><p>The hunter lavished her sore achy muscles in the waterfall of heat, relishing in the simple joy it brought. Brooklyn needed to call Stiles or Scott to find out what happened at the school. She wasn't going to stick around as Derek was her priority. Her police scanner had died sometime during the night, severing her only means of spying on the good sheriff.<p>

But immediately her thoughts returned to what she had told Derek in the moments before drifting off to sleep.

_I'm falling for you Derek Hale….I'm falling fast and hard for you….._

It was strange as she could sense Derek had heard every word she uttered. Maybe that was helping in the healing! She had once read somewhere that when someone was ill or badly hurt, sometimes all it took was a mere touch or even the sound of a familiar voice to pull the person out of the dark.

As the hunter lingered in the shower, her phone vibrated in her jacket.

* * *

><p>"Come on," Stiles watched for his dad. "Brook answer your damn phone! Quit screwing Derek and answer the phone!"<p>

The teen felt the sense of urgency to reach her before his dad or worse, the Argents did. They had survived the night alright but now Brooklyn and Derek were wanted thanks to Scott!

_It was Derek…Derek Hale who killed the bus driver and the joggers! He also killed his sister and the janitor! But he had someone helping him! Her name's Brooklyn Ravenwood! _

Stiles was livid at his best friend for throwing them under the bus. What the Hell was he thinking? Brooklyn and Derek were their only source of tracking the Alpha and keeping the Argents off Scott's trail!

"Damn it," Stiles hung up after getting her voicemail for the fifth time. He looked over at his dad who was in a huddle with his deputies.

"Okay we know what Derek's car looks like but we don't know what car, if any, Brooklyn Ravenwood is driving. All we know is that she is about 5 foot 5 with red hair, grey eyes, and slender build."

Stiles was sick to his stomach. After getting his Jeep towed due to lack a battery, which was now resting in a classroom thanks to the Alpha ripping it out and hurling it like a football through the window he had turned his anger towards his best friend.

_Dude what Hell was that? _

_ What?_

_ Derek and Brook killed everyone? You damn well know they didn't! Did you not see what it did to Derek! For all we know Derek and Brook could be dead!_

_ Then where's their bodies?_

_ I don't know! Maybe the Alpha dumped them out in the woods!_

_ What was I supposed to say Stiles? That a werewolf called the Alpha attacked Derek and Brooklyn then cornered you, me, Jackson, Lydia, and Allison in the school then killed the janitor?_

_ Well….._

_ Exactly! _

_ So are you going to tell them you sold them out? That now they are two steps short of being on America's Most Wanted? _

_ Why do I have to protect them? _

_ Because they were helping in finding the Alpha that's why! Brook's a good person! In case you forgot she was freaking beaten like a slave by Argent's buddies! That's the thanks she gets for taking a hit! You offering her up for my dad!_

Stiles slipped out from station but didn't head for the hotel as he knew that would be suicide. Instead he went straight home, hoping to reach Brooklyn.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn stepped out from the shower, feeling refreshed from head to toe. Now all she needed was a few cups of coffee and her day would be somewhat better. The hunter found jeans and shirt at the very bottom of her bag, seeing laundry would be in her future. Luckily the hotel had facilities which saved her a trip into town and keep her out of sight.<p>

She paused at the bed to look at Derek's wounds. Brooklyn peeled away the gauze and tape, noticing the wounds were continuing to close at a much more steady rate.

"Brook," he groaned. Brooklyn rounded the bed and dropped to her knees. She couldn't stop the growing smile as his eyes started to flutter open.

"Don't get up," she grabbed his arm, "Just rest."

Derek shifted his head against the pillow, wanting to see her. Brooklyn laid her head on her forearm, seeing the life returning to his beautiful sea green hues.

"Welcome back," she smiled.

"How did I…"

"Get here? I dragged your ripped gorgeous bod here. After the Alpha got its digs in you, it went after me."

"What?"

"Don't worry," she waved his fears away, "But it was strange though…..It just pinned me and looked at me before taking off. It was almost as if it didn't want to hurt me."

Derek saw the bluish purple mark on her shoulder and rubbed his fingers around it.

"The Alpha," she sighed. "But I'll be fine. I was worried about you though."

"You risked your life to protect me," his voice cracked.

"I wasn't about to let anything happen to you especially now."

"What do you mean?" Derek tried sitting up but the burn in his wounds made him think twice.

"The spiral," her smile dropped. "Ever since you told me what it meant, I will not let the Alpha or the Argents get to you again. I am going to do everything I can to protect you."

"You know you can't do that," Derek hated to say it.

"Won't stop me from trying Derek," she shook her head. "That's what mates do! Besides as you have already figured out by now I'm not some damsel in distress. I'm gonna protect what's mine."

_Mine….._

Derek loved hearing her say that. He was hers and she was his.

He slid across the bed allowing for her towel clad body to join him. His hunter's hair was plastered to her back while the subtle scent of her shampoo tantalized his senses.

"Thank you," he ran a hand up and down her naked back.

"For what?" She frowned in confusion.

"This," he exhaled, "for taking care of me."

"I wasn't going to leave you back at the school," she shook her head.

"I heard you," he admitted.

"Oh," she felt her face and ears burning.

"Do you really feel that way about me?" Hope lined his voice. Her grey hues gazed deep into his softer green ones as she leaned in letting her lips press against his. The tiny charges seared through his body and he felt his mouth pushing back, gently prying her soft damp lips open. Brooklyn relented and moaned into his open mouth, letting the thick warmth of his tongue swirl around hers. Derek wanted to show her how much he appreciated what she did for him.

"Derek," she lightly protested, "You're still injured….."

"I'm healing," he silenced her with his dominating mouth. Derek flicked his wrist and freed her body from the cheap motel towel. He lowered his body on hers, feeling the hunter surrendering to his will. Derek broke away from her pouty hungry lips and nuzzled against her neck. The scent of arousal flooded his senses, driving his own need to the surface. Brooklyn gasped and melted in the mattress, feeling her lover's teeth nipping against her skin. He moved down her body, feeling the heat radiating off her freshly cleaned skin.

Brooklyn yelped as the sharp fangs teased the pert nipples, drawing them out even further.

"Derek," her hips arched up off the mattress at the feathery touches across her lower body. His finger slipped between her legs, taking in the swollen sensitive heat. A second digit joined the other and swept across the sweet searing silk.

"Feels good doesn't it," he purred in her ear. Her cries were those of pleasure. Derek felt his jeans tightening as his body responded to hers. Brooklyn reached for his jeans only to have her wrists bound by his massive hand.

"No," he growled. Electric blue flashed then vanished.

The hunter felt the warmth fanning out across her lower body as Derek lowered head and lightly teased the receptive bundle. Brooklyn felt the wave crashing over her body, spilling out the sweet nectar. Derek growled and pushed his tongue further, feeling his body crave her essence. The werewolf had become addicted to her, every part of her.

Brooklyn thrashed wildly on the bed, felling her heart racing as the orgasm reached its feverish peak. She thrusted her hips in a frenzied need, fucking hard against his fingers.

"Derek," a tear squeezed from her eye. "Please….."

The pressure alleviated from her body causing her to whimper in its absence.

"Shhhh," he quieted her with a kiss. Derek released his hold over her and peeled away the jeans and boxers. She watched him crawl up her body then rest his weeping cock between her legs. Their scents blending as one was more than Derek could handle. The wolf howled deep within him, raging at the chance to be free.

Derek willed the darker half away, refusing to let it take over. He looked down at his hunter, seeing the expectant look glowing in her eyes. Her body was sprawled on the bed, so open and vulnerable to his ways.

She locked her legs around his waist, drawing him closer towards her. The thick pressure invaded her body, filling the hunter completely. Derek forced himself to breathe before starting to rock his hips with hers. God, the way it felt to take his mate over and over was beyond the greatest feeling he had ever endured or experienced in his life!

The werewolf dove down, devouring the hunter's mouth with an animalistic ferocity. He felt his fangs slipping through and scraping along the hunter's lip. Brooklyn dared to sweep her tongue along his deadly canines, feeling her body shudder at the sharp sensations. She didn't care if the wolf emerged. She didn't care at all! All Brooklyn cared about what Derek and everything about him; even the wolf.

She felt her body lifting off the bed and settling onto her mate's lap.

"Ride me," he whispered.

Her hands rested carefully upon his shoulders as she ground her hips hard along his. Derek pulled her mouth to his, hearing the tiny grunts and moans escaping her lips. He felt the hunter's body snapping harder and shorter as the head of his thick cock danced around the tiny yet sweet spot embedded in her body.

"Derek…." She hissed and flung her head back. "Derek….."

"Yes," he pinned her body but allowed her hips to continue pulsing against him. Sweat trickled down her back and chest as her skin took on a flush tinge. The silken walls tightened around him, milking the werewolf faster to climax. His nails protruded and dug into her sides but Brooklyn didn't notice nor care. She would heal.

Derek felt her body's release coating his thighs and cock, a powerful allure for the wolf within. He felt the wolf begin to break through and allowed it to emerge but only for this. Brooklyn ran her cheek along his, feeling the transformation.

"It's alright," she caressed the other side. Her voice was heavy with lust as she rode out the last vestiges of orgasm. The wolf leaned over and deeply inhaled the hunter's scent finding invisible ribbons of sex, arousal, and him now covered her skin.

The growl rumbled in the wolf's chest as its body tightened. It flung Brooklyn on her stomach then gathered the hunter to her hands and knees. Brooklyn's heart raced as the wolf claimed her from behind, pounding into her eager body.

She fisted the comforter as another orgasm drew and battled to control her breath. Adrenaline was pouring through her body, pushing her into a wonderful euphoria as she heard the scream coming from her own lips. The wolf wrapped its arms around her waist, burying its cock all the way as it spilled the thick hot ropes into his mate. The marks on her neck had briefly flared up as they remained latched together. Derek felt control returning to him as the wolf retreated.

He carefully pulled away and brought the hunter down with him. Brooklyn turned around coming face to face with him as his arms drew her in.

"Someone feels better," she laughed.

"It was you," he was serious. Thoughts, dangerous thoughts danced through the werewolf's head as he lay with his hunter. His parents had told him when he found his mate, that she would bare his young when it was time. But with the hunters and Alpha out there, now was not the time for such things. But still, he could feel the urge. It was only natural with all the werewolves to raise their own young as his parents had done.

Derek slid a hand down her side then up her stomach and chest. Her body was strong and vibrant as was her mind and soul. He knew she would be an excellent mother to his young- when it was that time.

"Brook," he sighed.

"Hmmm," she looked up.

"There's something else we should discuss," Derek swept her hair back behind her ear.

"Sure," he heard her heart pick up a little.

"When a werewolf finds a mate…Well….."

"Derek it's okay," she cupped the side of his face. "Talk to me."

"Right," he nodded, "When a werewolf finds a mate the female, wolf or not, will bare young."

Brooklyn just blinked at him. Derek started to panic as she wasn't saying anything. What if she bolts? What if she doesn't want young?

"Derek," she finally spoke after several agonizing minutes, "Of course it will happen."

"You're not upset?"

"No," she was taken aback by his reaction. "Why would I be?"

"I just thought…"

"You thought I would freak out right? That because maybe I wouldn't embrace it?"

"Yes," he hung his head in shame.

"Well you thought wrong and wrong," she kissed him with every emotion she could muster. "But until the Alpha is dead and the Argents are out of the picture, young are the last thing we should worry about."

Derek just smiled kissed her back.

Her phone vibrated as the screen lit up.

_Missed call: Stiles_

_ You have 4 new voicemails_

**Okay kiddies I hope you enjoyed! I'm sick...Again...and hopefully I will be awake long enough to type more tomorrow...And yes Scott threw them both under the bus... **


	50. Chapter 50

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn searched her bag for her phone, unable to recall where she had left it.<p>

"Looking for this," Derek held the device in his hand.

"Unfortunately yes," she sighed regretfully and took the obnoxious device. "Says I missed a call and have four new messages."

She flopped on the bed as Derek continued to lounge on the bed. He wasn't in any rush to get up and pulled Brooklyn back against him.

"Hey," she dropped her phone at the quick swipe of his arms.

"Sorry," he growled and buried his face in her neck.

"Right," she turned around to face her lover.

"So you're not upset about what we talked about?" Brooklyn gave him a strange look then shook her head.

"For the millionth time no."

"I understand it's a lot to take in."

"Well yes it is but you and I will cross that bridge when we come to it okay?" She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent.

"Alright," he nodded. "Sounds fair."

Her phone started vibrating against the post and this time Brooklyn answered.

"Stiles…."

_"Where the Hell have you been? Wait don't answer that because I really don't wanna know!"_

"At the hotel with Derek….."

_"I said I didn't want to know! Great now my mind is burned with the image of you two naked!"_

"Relax Gilligan. Now what's going on?"

_"You don't know?"_

"Know what?" She cast a worried look over her shoulder at Derek. He sat up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

_"My dad thinks you and Derek killed all those people."_

"What?" Brooklyn felt her heart stop. Derek's expression turned to stone cold anger.

_"Last night, my dad showed up and Scott….."_

"Okay stop right there," Brooklyn curled her fingers around the phone, hoping to keep her rising anger from exploding like a powder keg. "Scott told your dad we committed those killings?"

_"I know and I'm sorry Brook. I mean he threw you both under the bus!"_

"Okay what happened after the attack?"

_"The Alpha flung the Jeep's battery through the window, then attacked the janitor. But Lydia, Jackson, and Allison showed up and she said that she got a text from Scott. Then we built a Molotov cocktail and Scott went out there alone!"_

"Scott took on the Alpha alone?"

_"But then we heard this awful sound! It was like an animal or something! But the weird part was that Jackson started screaming like a girl! He was rubbing the back of his neck! And then there were these marks on his neck…."_

"Stiles, Jackson was attacked but not by the Alpha. There's another werewolf."

_"Oh holy mother…..Come on! Seriously? Another one's out there?"_

"We don't know who it is either."

_"Oh isn't this lovely!"_

"Stiles," Brooklyn barked like a drill sergeant. "Where is your dad now?"

_"Trying to find you two….."_

"Okay here's what I need for you to do. Are you listening?"

_"Yeah!"_

"We need to hide Derek's car since they know what it looks like. Your dad doesn't know what I drive does he?"

_"Nnnnnnn….no, he doesn't."_

"After nightfall meet me out here so we can hide Derek's car okay? And Stiles….."

_"Yeah?"_

She heard the tiny squeak in his voice.

"Thanks."

_"Yeah…."_

Brooklyn hung up and rested the hand that held her phone against her forehead. "He's so dead."

"Not if I get to him first, Brook."

"How could he do that to us? After everything you did for him, he sold us upriver."

"I know," he set the phone aside then stood up bringing the hunter to her feet. "But we have to get out of here. We need to lay low until we can find the Alpha. We can hide out at my house."

"The cops won't think to look there will they? I mean it would be the first place to look if I was in their shoes."

"You're right," he nodded. "But we can be gone before they ever arrive."

"Okay," she moved with the agility of a zombie. Brooklyn felt numb as the feelings of Scott's betrayal soaked in her body. Derek offered support and kept an arm secured around her waist as they headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening Stiles rolled up into the parking lot. He sat in his Jeep, feeling wretched about Scott. Sure Brooklyn could be hard to deal with at times but the hunter risked her life for them on more than one occasion.<p>

He hopped out and headed towards the room, seeing the light slipping through the gap between the curtains. Apprehension was creeping up his spine as he didn't have to guess both the hunter and werewolf were gunning for his best friend.

"Stiles is here," Derek heard the Jeep and now the approaching footsteps. Brooklyn stood from the table and opened the door to let the teen in.

"Thanks for coming," she offered a half hearted smile.

"Sure, I mean it's not fair you two are like this," Stiles mumbled.

"Where's Scott?" Derek's eyes darkened at the mention of the teen's name.

"Moping, being broody and heartbroken," he answered. "Allison dumped him last night."

"Boo hoo," Brooklyn rolled her eyes. "That should be the least of his worries right now."

"Look, I know you two are pissed off at him but don't kill him!"

"And why not?" Derek jumped in.

"Because it's a really bad idea?"

* * *

><p>Kate sat on the couch with a glass of wine close by. Allison was upstairs, heartbroken over her breakup with Scott. It was a shame really it was because she thought the teen with the brunette mop on top of his head and deep puppy dog eyes was really cute.<p>

_Too young for me anyways…Now Derek Hale on the other hand….._

She wondered what would happen if Brooklyn knew about the past. About what Derek had been up to before the fire and subsequent exile from Beacon Hills. A dark sinister smile crossed her lips as a devious plan formed in her head.

"Whatever it is you're thinking, it better not be anything extreme," Argent caught the look on his sister's face.

"Aw come on now bro," she pouted. "I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Right," Argent didn't take a word she said as literal truth. "Like what happened with the fire?"

"Well I didn't see you stopping it from happening," Kate shrugged. Her grin was wider as she knew it was the truth. Chris had stood by and done nothing while the house was engulfed in flames that night.

"That's not the point Kate," he argued. "We have a code, rules that we follow. You do realize that Brooklyn Ravenwood has been digging into what happened?"

The grin slightly faltered but never really dropped from her beautiful face.

"So? And who is she going to tell? The sheriff? Considering she and Derek are both on Beacon Hills' most wanted list right now, I don't think she will be going to anyone anytime soon. You worry too much big brother."

"And with good reason," Chris walked away leaving Kate alone once again.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn dropped her bag on the floor, not caring if the dust kicked up around her.<p>

"They were here," Derek sniffed the air. "But that was hours ago."

Sheriff Stalinski and his posse had searched the house and grounds only to find nothing to aid them in their search. Not even the dogs had found anything as they decided to continue looking elsewhere.

"Good," she huffed.

The Camaro was concealed in the old warehouse district of town, away from prying eyes and minds. Stiles knew the area well and where his dad wouldn't think to look so it was the teen who offered up the hiding place. Brooklyn had parked her Charger in the back of the house, offering her and Derek a means for a quick escape if needed.

"Okay if you two are all cozy and settled in I'm gonna get," Stiles hitched a thumb over his shoulder.

"Remember," Derek flashed electric ice at the teen, "Not a word to Scott about this."

"Sure," he smiled nervously, "I mean who would I tell where a hot red head and crazed werewolf were hiding out?"

"Stiles," Derek growled.

"Okay okay! Just don't eat me alright?"

"Get," Derek barked and Stiles was rushing through the door before the last syllable left the werewolf's lips. The sound of the Jeep lurching against the ground resonated through the walls before the sound of the engine faded into the trees. Derek could hear Brooklyn upstairs as she was attempting to have some kind of normalcy despite the chaos that revolving around them.

Brooklyn flopped down on the bed, running a hand over the soft thick comforter. The walls were still intact, a surprise given the sorry state of other parts of the Hale house. She heard the heavy footfalls coming down the hall before they stop and the door slowly swings open. Derek caught the exhausted looked that made his hunter look older.

"I feel so depleted," she lightly complained.

"I can tell," he sat down beside her.

"It feels like everything's against us. The Argents, the Alpha, and now Scott want us dead or worse!"

"I know," Derek took her in a warm embrace. "It's been like this for me for over six years. But with you…With you here I feel like I can get through all of this."

"Yeah it helps doesn't it?"

"Mmm hmm," he replied.

"I guess we should try to sleep," she sighed and broke away to strip for the night. Derek watched as the shirt and jeans fluttered to the ground while the bra and boy shorts stayed on.

"I don't have anything clean," she sheepishly admitted. Derek didn't respond and instead waved a hand for her to join him. The hunter got beneath the covers as Derek was clad only in his boxers. His eyes looked up at the moon as it smiled back down upon them with its silvery grin. Next week was the full moon and it was going to be hard to focus on the Alpha when instinct would dominate his body. Even now as he rested beside her, the wolf in him could detect the subtle changes occurring in her body. As the full moon would draw closer, the pheromones would become stronger, more powerful than during the rest of the month. It was like an aphrodisiac, a addictive drug that would pull him in, drowning the werewolf in the river of sexual lust and need. It would be then the hunter would fully be his.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door and Argent stood up to answer. He opened the door to see a shorter blonde man with close cropped hair atop his head.<p>

"You made it," he allowed the man to step in.

"Well when you told me what was going on and that Brooklyn Ravenwood was involved, I couldn't say no now could I?"

"Yes, well she's laying low right now as the police think she and Derek Hale committed all of the murders."

"Really now," the man spun around in surprise.

"Yep," Argent smiled. "Scott McCall ratted them out to the sheriff. It seems the Alpha visited the kids at school and Allison was there."

The bitterness stung his voice. His daughter swore up and down Scott had sent her a text to meet him there at the school. Well now she was grounded and when the school opened back up, she was going to be driven by him along with a police escort.

"So anyways Tyhurst, you can head towards the basement where Brian and Leveque are."

"Yes I heard about their….."encounters" with Brooklyn," Tyhurst snickered.

"I was there for the latest incident," Argent duly noted.

Tyhurst was secretly thrilled Leveque got a taste of his own medicine. He was a bit of an arrogant ass at times and every once in a while it didn't hurt to see him get knocked down a few pegs either.

"Tyhurst!" Kate entered the foyer and hugged the hunter. "So good to see you again!"

"It's been a while," he plastered a smile on his face. "You're looking rather good Kate."

"Well thank you," she lightly punched his arm. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks," Tyhurst nodded then proceeded to the basement. He knew Kate wasn't thrilled to see him there but Chris was a friend and Tyhurst was one of the best around. When Argent mentioned Brooklyn's name he was only more than happy to come to Beacon Hills as after all, he had a little bit of unfinished business with the red haired hunter.

**Now what could Tyhurst possibly want with Brooklyn? **


	51. Chapter 51

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Another several days passed until the Alpha made an appearance.<p>

It was well aware of Brooklyn and Derek taking up residence in the Hale house as the cops were now hunting them down like animals which only infuriated the Alpha. It continued to watch the couple, hearing their conversations as Brooklyn continued to get closer to the truth.

_Well the second victim's family wasn't as hospitable towards me so all we have is what we got from Will Dandridge's dad. _

_ Do you think it's enough?_

_ Considering we have this drawing, it's more than what we had before. But thanks to Scott, I can't get out too much._

_ What about Stiles?_

_ Stiles can only do so much for us before his dad begins to suspect something's up. It's bad enough he's taking our laundry and doing it. Remind me to thank him when this is over…._

_ Brook I know you're upset._

_ Upset doesn't begin to cover it Derek. As if we didn't have enough to deal with. _

_ I know but for now we have to stay hidden._

_ Well look at it this way: At least we don't have to worry about Jackson._

The Alpha was aware that Jackson had been pursuing Brooklyn but with the hunter and werewolf hiding out Jackson was the least of the Alpha's concern. Maybe now after what it did to Derek, the younger beta would listen. The first message did not appear to have had the desired effect.

"Did you hear that?" Derek paused and listened.

"No," Brooklyn knew her human ears were no match for his sharp ones. Derek picked up the familiar scent of the Alpha and darted to the window. The piercing eyes were looking straight up at the lone window, watching Derek as he watched it.

"It's the Alpha," he raced down the stairs and out the front door. Brooklyn had her gun in her hand and hurried to catch up.

"Brook get back in the house!" Derek heard her stop at the landing.

"No," she shook her head. "You're not facing it alone." Derek sprinted to the left, following the stronger scent of the Alpha. Brooklyn knew she couldn't catch either one and stood on the front porch, armed and ready to fire.

* * *

><p>The werewolf trudged through the underbrush and mud, hearing the Alpha begin to pull away.<p>

_He's on all fours now….._

But something made Derek stop as he heard the approach of another. It wasn't human and the scent was all wrong. It was the other wolf!

He charged ahead, determined to find out who the other wolf was. Ahead he could see two large outlines locked together in a heated battle. The low rumbles vibrated through the ground as Derek stopped and watched.

_Another Alpha….._

The new Alpha leapt on top of the other, clawing into its foe's back. The other Alpha howled in agony and spun around with claws slashing into air. The smaller one bit down into the shoulders, drawing blood between its teeth and lips. The larger Alpha saw the massive oak and rushed it with its back facing the ancient tree. The smaller Alpha's bones cracked and crushed between solid flesh and wood. It yelped in pain before collapsing at the base in a tangled heap.

Derek felt compelled to help the smaller Alpha and raced towards the wolves. The Alpha saw the beta racing towards him on all fours and crouched down, prepared to fight the lower ranking wolf. It didn't want to fight him but it was prepared to take him out as it had at the high school. Derek made the first move with claws outstretched and fangs exposed and ready. The Alpha snarled and rose on two feet, batting Derek against the rocky outcrop like it was swatting a fly.

Brooklyn hurried between the trees, listening for Derek. What greeted her ears instead were the anguished cries of…..

"Derek!" She forced her body to move faster, not caring if her thighs and calves were cramping and knotting. The hunter blocked the pain as the werewolf was in distress and needed her. The snarling and growling continued to grow stronger and deeper as she trudged further into the preserve. The rain was slowly falling through the needles and leaves, dotting her jacket and hair with fat droplets. Brooklyn knew her scent wouldn't be masked even with the rain picking up its pace.

The Alpha sniffed the rain soaked air and detected the hunter closing in. It should never have doubted she would allow Derek to wander too far without her. Derek groaned and stirred against the rocks, peering through watery eyes as the Alpha slowly stalked away from them.

"Brook," he could sense his mate as she drew nearer. But the Alpha had already taken off after her.

"NO!" He started to rise towards his feet but a flash of fur and teeth streaked by.

Brooklyn froze as she heard the thunderous growling coming from behind her. Slowly she turned around as the Alpha was crouched down on all fours. It sensed her heart beginning to race despite the calm mask she wore. The Alpha started circling the hunter, not making any indication of its next move.

"What game are you playing?" She whispered. The dull ache in her body raced up and down her spine as she stood in the freezing rain.

"Derek…." Brooklyn gritted her teeth and opened fire. The Alpha darted between the trees, letting them absorb the bullets in his place. Brooklyn continued firing but the empty clicking was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Uh oh," she wished she had her crossbow. The Alpha started towards her but before it could strike, the smaller wolf appeared. The snarling creature dared the larger one to go after the human. Brooklyn stared in disbelief. Was this new Alpha protecting her? She wasn't about to stick around to find out.

Brooklyn ran with everything she had, determined to get to Derek. A strange sensation started washing over her as she slid down the ravine and across the tiny stream.

"Derek!" She shouted. "Derek!"

Derek heard her voice and rushed from the rocky ledge.

"Derek!" Brooklyn hollered again. She couldn't see in the dark as her vision was poor and primitive. The Alpha had not followed her as the smaller one had distracted it allowing her to escape.

"Brook," Derek climbed the slick face as Brooklyn leaned over with a hand outreached.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the house."

"Do you really think I was going to let you have all the fun?"

"The Alpha could've hurt you," he gripped her wet jacket by the shoulders.

"If it wanted to hurt us it would've done it already. Besides, I saw it."

"The other wolf," the hunter nodded her head.

"It was weird because it stopped the Alpha from going after me."

"It what….."

"I don't think it wants to hurt us."

"I don't care," Derek held her face in his strong hands. Concern and anger were brimming in his eyes. "You could've been hurt or worse…."

"I'm sorry," she sputtered. "I didn't want you to get hurt!"

Derek said nothing as he listened for the Alphas. The woods were quiet except for the gentle pitter patter of the rain. They were both getting soaked standing out there in the open.

"Let's go," he took her hand and together they left the cold darkness of the forest.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn hung their clothes on the chair as the rain splattered against the glass pane. Lightning streaked across the window, creating grotesque and jagged shapes against the wall.<p>

"I'm not gonna ask how you managed to keep this part of the house sound," she turned to Derek who had stretched beneath the covers.

"Some of the house wasn't touched by fire," he admitted. "After I returned I noticed Laura had succeeded in finding water still running to parts of the house including the bathroom."

Brooklyn said nothing as she slid between the crisp sheets, seeking out Derek's warmth. He draped an arm around her waist and slowly ran his hand along her spine. Brooklyn was already asleep. The deep rhythmic breathing was in harmony with her heart, which was slow and steady. Derek kissed her damp forehead the rested his along hers.

* * *

><p>The smaller Alpha listened to the lovers. It was glad they were alright as it had no grudge with them. It was well aware of Brooklyn being a hunter but after seeing her around Derek Hale, it saw the hunter wasn't a threat. It padded quietly through the woods and back towards town, eagerly awaiting the next battle with the other Alpha.<p>

**Sorry this one is a bit shorter but I wanted to get something posted before we get to see our favorite hunters again...And we're getting closer to the full moon which means... :) And I put a poll up on my profile asking a certain question that some of you have asked me in reviews... ;)**


	52. Chapter 52

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Stiles read the text from the hunter as he waited for Scott by the classroom door.<p>

_Thanks for everything…..Scott hasn't gone suicidal yet has he?_

The last bit was sarcastic he knew but then again maybe she wasn't too far off. Scott had not been himself ever since Allison dumped him the night of the Alpha's attack. Stiles had stayed in contact with Brooklyn, running up to the Hale house when he knew it was safe to do so. Derek had been out the last time he saw the hunter so he hung around a little longer.

_Two days prior….._

"Thanks for keeping the clothing line going," Brooklyn hoisted the hampers and bag out of the Jeep. "How does your dad not know what you've been doing?"

"Very carefully," he shrugged. Stiles had developed a fondness for Brooklyn even though she didn't quite feel the same way.

"Did you find out anything else about our victims? Since I can't get to a library or get inside the station…."

"Nothing, nada, zero, zilch," Stiles rambled.

"Figures," she sighed.

"So where's Derek?"

"I suspect he's off to try and track the second Alpha."

"Wait….There's a second Alpha?"

"Yep," Brooklyn started up the steps. "It saved my ass from the Big Bad Wolf."

Stiles stared at wide eyed disbelief as he followed the hunter's frame up the steps. He nearly tripped over his own feet racing up the steps.

"What do you mean it saved your ass? Come on tell me!"

"The Alpha had caught me in the woods after I chased Derek down and the smaller one came after it."

"Okay that's like not normal is it?"

"I wouldn't say not normal but rather it wasn't interested in me," Brooklyn stuffed her clothing in the duffel and placed Derek's in drawer.

"Can I ask why you aren't sharing furniture with Derek? I mean you are his mate right?"

"Force of habit I suppose," Brooklyn started placing her shirts and jeans in the drawers. "I mean I've been alone for a long time."

"I get that," Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look," she paused and drummed her fingers on the smooth ash, "I'm sorry if I was ever a hard ass to you."

"Whoa, stop the presses," Stiles stood as a stunned expression crossed his face. "You're apologizing to me? I mean after weird head lock and threats?"

"Yes, Gilligan that's exactly what I'm saying," she spun around. "But it doesn't mean I won't be a hard ass in the future."

"Right," he rolled his eyes and flopped down on the bed, causing one of the legs to pop at an awkward angle.

"Stiles what did you do this time?"

"I didn't do it swear! I didn't mean to! Oh my god Derek's gonna kill me! I'm gonna be wolf food!"

"No he won't," Brooklyn knelt down to examine the support. "Not if I can get it fixed….."

Stiles heard her voice trailing off as something caught the hunter's attention. He cautiously peered over her shoulder to see something sticking out from the joint.

"What's this?" She carefully slid the wrinkled worn paper from the wood and shoved it in her pocket. Brooklyn returned her attention to the joint and noticed it was rigged to do that. With a simple twist and pop the post was back to the way it was.

"See no harm no foul," she eased her slender frame on the mattress and fished the paper out of her pocket. On it she noticed a list of names, a couple of which jumped out at her.

"What the Hell is this?" She carefully read the names on the list, most of which she didn't recognize.

"Know any of these?"

Stiles sat closer to the hunter and silently went through the names. One in particular stood out.

_Adrian Harris_

"Mr. Harris," he pointed at the last name. "He's our chemistry teacher."

"Now this is interesting," she folded up the paper in a series of neat squares before tucking it away. "Why would your teacher wind up on this list? I mean the three names I see are somehow connected to the fire unless….."

"What is it Brook?"

"He had something to do or knew something about the fire."

"Hold up! You mean you think that our chemistry teacher had something to do with the fire? The Hale fire right?"

"That's the only fire I'm aware of," she stretched out on the bed. "So you're going to tell me everything you know about one Adrian Harris."

* * *

><p><em>Present….<em>

Which turned out to be very little; at least where Stiles' knowledge was concerned.

Harris had no criminal record except for a stint to AA which was over six years ago. Brooklyn knew she would have to corner the teacher to find out what he knew. It would also take Derek's help as she was certain Harris wouldn't be so open to a female.

She sat before the laptop, organizing her notes and seeing how Brady was holding up. Her best friend had been up in Chicago working a few cases. Nothing special just poltergeists and angry spirits. Derek had taken her car since no one would recognize it except for Scott, Stiles, the hunters, and….

The knock on the door alerted her to someone downstairs. Immediately the hunter cocked the sawed off and carefully treaded out the door. If it had been the cops they would've came in ala Stormtrooper style but this unwelcomed guest was knocking. Brooklyn knew where the spots that creaked and groaned were as she quietly darted down the stairs and across the main entrance. The windows had long been boarded up so she decided to go around the back and catch the intruder from the side.

Brooklyn rounded out the back door and to the West, never letting her gun waver. She slipped around the corner, all the while telling herself it wasn't the hunters as they would've just opened fire on the house. The clouds rumbled overhead as it was the colder season in California which meant rain rain and more rain. The grounds were slick but not enough to make the hunter lose her footing as she made the final step to the porch.

"Who the….."

Jackson jumped and clutched his chest as Brooklyn held the gun trained at his head.

"Okay what the Hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Can you lower that thing please?"

Brooklyn obliged but only lowered it to his torso as she stood with legs hips width apart.

"This is as low as it goes," her expression was not a welcoming one. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it true? Did you and Derek kill those people?"

"No," she answered in a cold dead tone. "But thanks to your good buddy Scott, everyone thinks we did."

"He's not my friend!" Jackson instantly turned defensive.

"What were you doing at the school that night?"

"We drove Allison there because it said she got a text."

"And why would he want that? Think about it genius. The school, after hours, alone, in the dark? What did you see?"

"What do you mean?" Jackson felt his heart racing.

"I can see it in your eyes clear as day Jackson. You saw something in that school but you don't want to tell me or rather you don't want to remember."

Jackson felt the marks on his neck begin to itch as he remembered the intense pain that shot through his body that frightful night. It was the ungodly howl of rage that reverberated through the halls, shattering glass bottles and windows along the way. He remembered being chased like an animal through the halls minutes after seeing something at the end of the corridor. It was something out of a Poe novel or Lovecraft story.

"If you know something you need to tell me," Brooklyn started to approach. "Anything that will help clear our names."

"I….I…..don't….." he started to say but Brooklyn gripped his bicep tightly in her arm.

"So you're gonna leave us to hang is that it? While whatever or whoever killed those people continues to run free?"

Jackson was panting at this point as the hunter's hold continued to constrict. The part of him that actually cared, the tiniest part of what was called a soul, wanted to tell her everything. But the part of him, the one that was in total control, the one wanted everything and expected nothing short of it all, refused to help.

"You know what, leave. Leave here before you find two rounds up your little arrogant ass."

Brooklyn dropped his arm circled around him like a shark that circled its prey. Jackson shouldn't be afraid of her and he wasn't! Why should a woman tell him what to do!

"You have five seconds to leave," she growled.

"Or else what?" Jackson challenged her.

"Or else Derek's going to return, find you here, and rip you a new one."

The thought of the green eyed man did scare Jackson as Derek had rattled him good in the locker room. But then again he had his ace up his sleeve.

"You know I won't tell anyone you're here," Jackson let a cruel smile cross his lips. "But my silence won't come without a price."

"Now you're being stupid," she marched towards him.

"No," Jackson shook his head, "I'm being smart. You see you know what McCall is up to and I want in on it."

"You have no idea what you're asking of me," Brooklyn shook her head.

"Oh I do," Jackson presented the torn glove from his bag.

"Where did you get that?" She felt her heart stopping at what he held.

"That night of the game when McCall fled the field I found it after the game. Now what could make holes like this?"

Brooklyn watched to her horror as he held up a claw and fit the two together like puzzle pieces.

"So as long as you and the others help me get what I want, your secret stays safe with me."

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because it's a win-win situation! You two stay out of jail and I get what I want."

_Including you…_

"So I'll talk to McCall about our little talk and proposition and uh you just stay quiet and don't let Derek in on our little talk…..Okay? It would only make things worse for you both."

Brooklyn refused to show any fear to Jackson as he put the glove and claw back in his bag. The smug smirk went wider as he dared to lean over close enough to kiss her and whispered.

"I'll be seeing you again….."

He let his fingers trace along her jaw before he turned and headed to his car, leaving Brooklyn shaking on the porch. The silver Porsche sped away down the old gravel road.

Brooklyn raced in the house and up the stairs, shedding her clothing along the way. She turned the water on as high as she could tolerate it and sat in the tub rocking back and forth.

"Bastard," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Derek rolled up an hour later and detected the scent dying in the air. Someone else was here….Jackson!<p>

The werewolf charged through the house and saw the clothes strewn along the steps.

"Brook!" He hollered while taking the steps two at a time. Derek turned and listened as he heard the steady heartbeat coming from the room. His urgency decreased once he saw her.

Brooklyn was asleep in the bed, nestled beneath the blankets. Her hair was slightly damp from the long agonizing shower she endured but Derek didn't know that. On the stand was a bottle with her name on it.

_Ravenwood, Brooklyn_

_ Take one as needed for insomnia_

_ Ambien_

Why was she taking sleeping pills? What had happened? Had she not slept well the night before but wait….Brooklyn had slept soundly after their latest tousle in the sheets. No, something or rather someone else had caused this and he was going to find out.

* * *

><p>Jackson cranked the radio up as he pulled onto his street. He had Brooklyn right where he wanted her and soon enough McCall would be in the same position.<p>

_Nothing is going to stop me from getting my way….._

**Jackson Jackson Jackson...Playing with fire as usual...And now we are onto the good teacher...**

**And remember my poll will be open for about the next week and that will decide a huge part of the Derelyn relationship! And I love hearing from you guys! If there is anything you may want to see or if you think you know who the second Alpha is...PM me with ur guess... :)**


	53. Chapter 53

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Again you all have been nothing short of the absolute BEST! I am still in total awe of the support that has been shown for this non-slash fic!

* * *

><p>The next day was a living Hell for Scott. It was the day of the chemistry exam and he couldn't focus on anything. Allison refused to talk him and even went to the extreme of moving two rows over just to make her point. Scott had refused to let her slip from his fingers and attempted to talk her but Harris had butted in.<p>

_Take your seat Mr. McCall_

After he ripped the booklet open, Scott had begun to hallucinate. The questions faded away then materialized into taunting sentences and phrases.

_When the moon is full, which of the following would you Scott:_

_Kill all your friends_

_Kill some of your friends_

_Kill none of your friends_

_ You know it's only a matter of time Scott….._

His breathing had quickened to the point his chest was painfully constricting, cutting off any and all air. All around him the sounds of erasers rubbing on paper, phones vibrating, pens clicking and graphite on paper slowly chipped away at his sanity. Scott had burst from the room like a frightened deer, not hearing Harris or Stiles hollering after him. Stiles used his phone to track the teen down and caught up with him in the boys' locker room. There he saw Scott standing shirtless beneath a steady stream of ice. Love really did suck.

Stiles continued his taxing battle to keep Scott grounded and attempted to talk about the Alpha situation but Scott just wasn't hearing it. Lunch was proving to be more of torture for the heartbroken teen.

"I don't wanna hear about it okay? I have my own problems to deal with!"

"Oh yeah like dealing with a breakup," Stiles understood his best friend was hurting but he was more concerned with the Alpha and Brooklyn and Derek's situations.

"You realize that her dad is after Brook and Derek right? And you also realize the Alpha is out there too right? You know….The Alpha that tore into you like a side of beef? The Alpha that hurled Derek across the parking lot?"

"Yes I haven't forgotten!"

Stiles backed off with hands in a defensive gesture.

"Hey easy there…..No need to go after me again."

Jackson had watched from across the room as he sat with Allison. He witnessed Scott's erratic behavior during the test and could only speculate it was Allison that was pushing his mental state to the brink. The cocky teen was attempting to cause the final step that would hurl his rival over the cliff. Jackson knew Scott was seething that he was hanging out with Allison; talking and carrying on in casual or what seemed to be casual conversation.

The teen made his first move.

_I know you can hear me Scott….._

Scott heard the light taunting tone.

_You don't think I don't know what's going on…_

_ You're gonna help me get what I want or I'm gonna take everything away from you…_

_ I know where Brooklyn and Derek are hiding at…..I could turn them in with punch of my phone…._

"Scott what is it?"

Scott glared at Jackson who maintained his predatory grin.

"Ignore him okay? He's only trying to get to you. Look, Jackson's a total dick and you know it."

_I know how you got so good in lacrosse…_

_ How you helped us win that game….._

_ The ball's in your court McCall…..Brooklyn and Derek's fate…Is in your hands….._

Scott's hand was curled around the bottle, slowly squeezing it until it crunched and forced the remaining contents across his hands.

"Whoa easy there," Stiles snatched the bottle away from Scott's taut red fingers. The blood had gathered in the tips then instantly rushed back through the deprived veins the second they unfurled.

* * *

><p>Later that night the Jeep pulled up at the state park.<p>

"What are we doing here?" Scott wondered before getting out.

"You'll see," Stiles was vague in his response. "When your best friend gets dumped by his girlfriend…"

"She didn't dump me! We're taking a break!"

"Okay when your best friend is told by his girlfriend you're taking a break, it is my responsibility to help you get through this ordeal and get you drunk."

Stiles waved the bottle of Jack he swiped from his house.

"Ah man I don't know," Scott wasn't up to drinking, let alone using it as a means to forget his pain.

"Dude, one drink isn't going to kill you," Stiles took a longer swig then passed the bottle over. Scott was hesitant but initially took the sweet amber offering and took a hearty drink. It wasn't too bad going down but again it could be the bitterness that had continuously risen since lunch that was quelling any stinging sensations.

"Not bad," he muttered.

"Dude there are so many girls out there. Hey do you think….do you think that Brooklyn likes me?" Stiles' voice was slurred and drawled.

Scott responded with a "you got to be kidding me look."

"Seriously? You honestly think you have a chance with Brooklyn? Did you forget she's with Derek?"

"Oh….him….." Stiles' laugh came out more like a raspberry than an actual laugh. "What's so great about him?"

Before Scott could answer footsteps crunched against the gravel and rocks. Two teens burst out in the clearing. One was dark skinned with black clothing and hat spun around backwards. The other was shorter with pale olive skin, close cut hair and dark grey hoodie that had a few deep stains.

"Look at the two little bitches getting their drink on," the taller one snatched the bottle from the ground.

"Give that back!" Scott was on his feet. He curled his hands tight, trying to control the welling rage.

"No way," the older teen took a long drink then passed it on to his buddy helped himself to a round.

"I said…." Scott took a step closer with eyes now glowing a feral yellow. "Give that back!"

Stiles watched as Scott's hand shot out and ripped the half empty bottle from the boy's hand. The older teens were stunned at the abnormal tone of the younger teen's eyes. Neither one could move as fear petrified them both. Scott hurled the bottle into the trees, hearing it shatter against a random tree.

"Let's get out of here!" The taller teen grabbed his buddy's collar dragging him into the woods.

"Okay tell me that was because of the break up and not because the full moon is right around the corner!"

Scott hurried towards the Jeep with Stiles leaping over the rocks and puddles. Scott was silent as they got in the Jeep and drove away.

* * *

><p>The Alpha waited in the woods until the teens had vanished into the night. The bullies had trespassed into its realm. The taller one went first. A snatch around the ankles followed by the sweet slashing of flesh beneath its claws silenced him before he could alert his buddy. The second one's demise was delicious in every second.<p>

The boy screamed as he was dragged through the mud and sticks out into the clearing where the trash can still had a strong roaring flame. He hoisted the boy up and over, watching the life flashing in those wide pathetic pupils. The screams were silenced as fire devoured flesh, cleansing the world of a no name thug.

* * *

><p>The first day of the week of the full moon crept up and over the rugged terrain.<p>

Stiles had seen the unmarked car sitting in the lot when he pulled up then spotted his dad's squad car a few spots down. He hurried towards the office and noticed his dad in a meeting with two other deputies, the principal, and a man he had never seen before. He was adorned in a crisp dark suit with white button up shirt and subtle crimson tie. The man reminded Stiles of something out of one of those JW Crew catalogs or something Jackson would in tune with.

Sheriff Stalinski stepped out with the deputies and the man from the state police. He said he was out of Sacramento, assigned to the case. His credentials were in order so there was no question about his credibility. The constable spotted his son sitting on the scuffed tile and approached with arms folded in a dominant stance.

"You're supposed to be taking a test," he admonished Stiles.

"Did you find Derek or Brooklyn?"

"I'm working on it," Stalinski answered.

"Dad, please listen to me," Stiles pleaded with his dad. "This is important. This is something you've never dealt with before. You need to be really careful this week."

"I know," the sheriff nodded, "Sacrament sent us a state detective."

Stiles peered over his father's shoulder to get another look at the man. To his surprise the man was looking back at them.

"Now go take your test," the sheriff shipped his son off.

* * *

><p>Tyhurst joined the others at the Argent house. He was now aware that Brooklyn was a suspect along with Derek Hale in the killings of the students, Myles, and Laura Hale. The younger hunter knew Argent would be gunning for the red haired hunter as Markus was nowhere near his adopted daughter to protect her. Kate joined last and brought her new toy to the table. She was anxious to use it on the Alpha but then again if it was used on Ravenwood that would be an added bonus in her book. The Argent sister assumed the seat on the end and peered through the high powered scope.<p>

"Okay we're all aware this week is the full moon," Chris started the meeting of the Super Friends. "Which means the Alpha will be struggling as it will be under the sway of the moon and a long week of keeping innocent people from getting killed."

"So what do we do about it? I mean will it go after Allison again?" Ulrich spoke up.

"No, he won't go after Allison again," Kate answered.

"Hey where's Leveque?" Tyhurst interrupted.

"Taking a few days off; so anyways,the Alpha is like any other werewolf," Chris continued while giving his sister the evil eye. "It will lose focus which is our best chance to catch it here," he stabbed the middle of the topographical map with his blade.

"What if it has a reason to be focused?" Kate mysteriously asked.

"Why do you know something?"

"No," she shrugged, "I just don't like surprises and besides you're the expert," she leaned in and hissed her final words, "You tell me."

"So what about Ravenwood?" Tyhurst finally asked.

"Cops are everywhere looking for her and Hale," Christ shook his head. "They won't be anywhere near town if they're smart."

"Well what if they do show up?" Ulrich was playing devil's advocate.

"If they do," Chris started to say.

"If they do show up," Mrs. Argent appeared in the doorway. Her lean hungry look settled upon the room as she stood tall and determined. "You find Hale, you kill him, and you cut him in half. You find Brooklyn Ravenwood, you make her suffer even as she begs for mercy and her eyes are brimming with fear, you torture her some more, then you kill her. Anyone want a cookie?"

She gestured to the plate of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies gripped fiercely in her hand.

Tyhurst just stared at the woman. He knew she had a darker side but this bordered on ruthless. Still he said nothing as Chris picked back up on the plan. Ulrich was practically licking his lips at the chance to pay Brooklyn back for the cheap shot and for the little beating he got at the Hale house. Chris was still pissed about them going alone but Kate had waved off her brother's concerns like usual.

_Someday it's gonna come back on her in a bad way….._

* * *

><p>"Derek," Brooklyn lifted her head up from the pillow. She felt like her body was in a stupor as she forced her body upright on the bed only to find herself the only one in it. The clock read 7:45 thought her body screamed in protest it was wrong. Brooklyn stretched out but teetered on the edge of the mattress, hearing it beckon her back within its warm confines.<p>

"What the Hell is wrong with me?" She rubbed her eyes and silently cursed the sun for being so bright. The heavy sinking feeling hung around in her lower body before something else gradually emerged. Her heart picked up and senses aroused like someone had given her one of those 5 Hour Energy shots.

Still the hunter had much to accomplish despite her less than stellar circumstances. Brooklyn was determined to corner Scott and rip him a second one for the strife he had put them through.

She took a deep breath, feeling another sensation rising up: Arousal. It had appeared out nowhere, taking over every nerve and vein it touched. The hunter fell back on the bed, breathing hard and furious. The familiar warmth fanned from between her legs and along her lower body as the sudden feral urges continued pumping through her being.

"Derek!" She hollered at the top of her lungs. Then it hit her: This was the first day of the week of the full moon. Derek's words echoed in her mind.

_We won't be able to keep our hands off each other….._

"If he doesn't get here…."

Her hearing was drowned by the hammering of her heart but Brooklyn knew he was coming.

Derek had heard the shrill scream as it had started within him as well. The werewolf didn't realize it was strike them this quick, that maybe it would've started when the sun lowered over the mountains. The need was taking over, pushing his body to new painful thresholds. Derek lunged over the rocks and logs, dodging the underbrush with swift sleek jumps. The animals of the forest had already run for cover as the werewolf reached the limits of his family's property.

_If Derek doesn't hurry…..I'll do this myself…._

_ Oh no you won't…_

The house burst into view, accelerating Derek's pace. His feel landed on the top of the porch as he charged through the door. The shirt and jeans were already gone, as were the shoes and socks. He peeled away the boxers as he reached the door. Her scent was twisted with the pheromones and arousal bleeding from her pores, driving the wolf insane with feral need. His mate was coming into

Brooklyn looked up with eyes that had exploded in lust. Her heart was racing out of control as Derek slammed the door shut and rushed the hunter.

"Where the Hell were…."

He crushed his mouth to hers as his hands ripped away the sleep pants shirt and boy shorts. The werewolf wasted no time in taking what was his. Linking his hands with hers, Derek roughly thrusted inside rolling his hips hard and short against hers, hearing the moans of pleasure beneath him. This only drove the werewolf insane as he felt his claws extending and canines protruding from his gums.

Brooklyn felt the thick pressure missing but the swift rush of air followed by the hard landing on her stomach was she needed to know. Derek pulled her up on all fours wasting no time at reclaiming the human as his. The sharp claws dug into her sides eliciting a hiss not of pain but one of contentment. The werewolf growled and nipped at her neck, its way to telling her to stop moving. Brooklyn went still and hung her head down but didn't remain quiet.

The moans and cries continued unabated as both felt the heralding of climax streaming through their bodies. The thick swollen head rammed mercilessly against the tight wet walls, making it impossible for the hunter to remain still.

"Derek…." She fisted the sheets and curled her toes as the pressure building in her lower body spilled in a raging torrent. Her vision exploded in a bright blinding light as she lost control of her emotion. Tears ran down her face as she rode out the powerful orgasm, all the while remaining submissive to her mate. The new essence filled the wolf's nose and bled into his flesh and blood, enveloping him like a thick warm blanket. The wolf bit deeper on her neck, keeping Brooklyn pinned against him as the coiling in his own body ignited like a volcano.

Brooklyn felt the thick hot ropes spilling in her body, marking her as his. She felt the sharp piercing tips pinch her skin but didn't go deep enough to change her. Her legs were wobbly as her muscles ached and screamed in pain. Derek felt the wolf receding with the waning sexual high, allowing him to return. His sharp green eyes caught sight of the telltale wounds, realizing it was the wolf further claiming the human as its own.

"Brook," he swept the fiery locks to the side.

"Derek," she exhaled.

"Are you okay?" He started to pull away but they were once again locked together.

"Oh yeah," he could hear her smiling. "I'm just fine. Day one…."

"Yes," he whispered. "Day one…"

Instinct won out over reasoning as it would continue to dominate the pair until the full moon peaked. It would start with the warm soothing sensations in her lower body, throwing out the invisible trails that would lead him to her. There was no rhyme or reason to when it would slam them but both knew when it did the need to mate would overrule all other needs or wants. Derek looked her body over, seeing the sparkles of sweat along her back and shoulders. To him it was almost as if she had taken an ethereal aura. Her red hair like the fires of summer, radiating in the fine shades of red and crimson. Derek instinctively ran a hand over her body and sensed the wolf scratching within.

What if she was to bear young now? What would they do? The Argents would kill her before letting the Hale line continue. No, their mission was to eliminate the Hale family. Derek rested a hand over her stomach, sensing nothing out of the ordinary. When a female was with young, the male could sense the change in her body, hormones, and pheromones.

Today they would not have to worry about such things.

* * *

><p>A few hours later it struck again.<p>

Brooklyn braced herself against the dresser as Derek took her from behind. The werewolf had detected the rise in her body's hormones and was instantly aroused and erect. Without saying a thing Derek had bent her over the sturdy furnishing exposing her for him. It was rough and sloppy but neither one cared. His fingers fisted her hair, entangling themselves in her long silken strands. Brooklyn yelped but only slightly as the searing heat took over her body. Derek growled and nuzzled along the back of her neck as he trembled in orgasm. He couldn't get enough of her scent, every last bit of it.

His cock had softened allowing him to pry away from her sweat slicked body.

"How many times a day does this normally happen? Not that I'm complaining or anything…"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "This is all new to me."

"Definitely new to me that's for sure," she sprawled out on the bed. "I suppose if Stiles hears anything he knows how to reach me."

Derek gathered her in his hungry arms, anxious to fall asleep with her wrapped within them. When the need struck them again it would rudely awaken them no doubt.

**Longest chap to date! A lot going on in this one gang! A new hunter in the mix, the full moon looming, and Jackson getting closer to the truth... And the poll will be open for another few more days so get your votes in! This will help me decide the direction of Derelyn! **


	54. Chapter 54

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC'S….though I wished I owned the rest…..*sighs*

* * *

><p>The dream haunted, no tormented Derek.<p>

He had thrashed about while drowning in a pool of his own sweat while the cruel hand of time continued robbing him of precious rest.

_The corridors were vacant, void of anyone or anything living. The only sounds were from the thunder of his footfalls as Derek rushed from room to room. _

_ "Brooklyn!" _

_ His heart was pounding in his throat as he couldn't pick up a single breath or heartbeat. The darkness shrouded any dangers but those were the least of his worries. Where was she? Why wasn't she calling out to him? He battled back the surging panic but felt it becoming a futile effort. He reached the triage but discovered only an empty coldness that ripped the warmth from his body. _

_ "Brooklyn!" _

_ His head darted in the next door, finding an empty bed. The next one, the one after that, and then the one after that were all the same: nothing. _

_ "Aw," a feminine voice broke the heavy silence. "What's the matter Sweetie? Can't find your girlfriend?"_

_ Derek's face morphed into a fiery mask of cold rage and hatred as Kate sauntered out in the hall. She was clad in tight dark jeans with a tank top that was one size too snug with a denim jacket to compliment the trampy ensemble. _

_ "Where is she?" The werewolf lowered his head revealing the electric blue rings pulsing within the pearl colored whites. _

_ "What's your rush? I thought we could catch up on old times…You know…..the hot sex on those cold rainy nights. Of how you spend the winter nights in my bed."_

_ "Shut up," Derek curled his hands into fists. _

_ "Wait, that's right, you haven't told her about us have you? I mean after all, it was you that caused the fire. You pretty much led us to the rest of the pack."_

_ "Bitch," Derek growled with controlled hatred. _

_ "Now that's not what you were saying the last time we were together," Kate smirked. _

_ "You lied to me! You used me!"_

_ "Well I couldn't help it if you fell for a pretty face. But then again it looks like history's about to repeat itself now isn't it?"_

_ "She isn't like you!"_

_ "Right," the smirk dropped only to be replaced with disgust. Kate rolled her eyes sarcastically while circling around the werewolf. "She's just oh so perfect."_

_ "She's not a backstabbing slut like you."_

_ "Aw my feelings are hurt; really they are," Derek knew she was feigning her pain. _

_ "Last time, where is Brooklyn? I'll only ask nicely once."_

_ "Or else you'll shift and rip my throat out right? So predictable," Kate stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a high pitched whistle. Leveque appeared with Brooklyn struggling in his iron grip. Her eye was swollen shut as a cut scarred her pouty lips. The fear was washing off her body like a river over rocks. Her heart was racing as tears rolled down her cheeks. _

_ "Brook," Leveque held the knife to her throat. _

_ "Ah ah ah Lover Boy," he pressed the knife closer to her skin, "That's as far as you go."_

_ The sinister glint in his eye told Derek he would do it. _

_ "Now you're in a bit of a predicament now aren't you?" Kate's arrogance was shining through. "Now you tell us who the Alpha is and we'll let your little girlfriend go. I give you my word."_

_ "You're lying," he narrowed his eyes. _

_ "Maybe," Kate shrugged, "Maybe not…."_

_ Leveque snickered as he kept the blade steady on his captive's throat. Brooklyn was shaking as the hunter knew she wouldn't live for much longer. _

_ The shadow lurked in the corner of Derek's eye. The scent followed and he didn't have to guess what was coming. _

_ The Alpha ripped into Leveque's spine, ripping out the perfect row of bone and cartilage. The older hunter's eyes went wide as his life was ripped apart from behind. Brooklyn froze and heard the low rumbling in her ear. Leveque was dead before his body crumpled against the tile, the thick crimson pooling around his lifeless form. _

_ "Derek," Brooklyn whispered as the Alpha rushed for Kate. Kate went for her gun but it was swiped from her hand in one strong blow. But it didn't stop her from putting up a bitter fight. The hunter whipped out the cattle prod._

_ "900,000 volts," the prod extended with thin streaks of electricity crawling up the intimidating device. The Alpha dodged the first lunge taking advantage of the human's slow sluggish movements. Kate wailed in pain as her shoulder was twisted and jerked around into a full circle before it was savagely torn from its socket. Derek watched in horror and a demented sense of victory as the hunter bled to death. But the Alpha wasn't finished. _

_ Its canines tore into the weak but tender warmth of her throat, letting the blood rush over its mouth and snout. A tiny gurgle died in her throat, the final breath of life that departed Kate Argent. _

_ Derek started for Brooklyn but the Alpha blocked his path and started shifting. The fur and ripped sinewy muscles melted away revealing solid hard flesh kissed with a light summer tan. Blonde hair that was spiked in all of the right places came into view. The icy cold stare pierced like a knife as Derek felt the sickening feeling racing all over his being. _

_ Jackson grinned revealing the perfect rows. His body was clad but in jeans as he stood off against the older wolf. _

_ "Sorry Hale," he leered. "But I get what I want…..Always."_

_ Derek couldn't move as some invisible force glued his feet against the tile. Jackson spun around and faced Brooklyn, sizing her up like a piece of choice meat. _

_ "Stay the Hell away from me!" _

_ "Sorry," he shook his head, "No can do."_

_ "Brooklyn run!" _

_ Brooklyn turned to flee from the teen but Jackson was faster and stronger than her. His arm hooked around her waist tackling her hard to the slick floor. _

_ "I always wondered if you were a fighter….."_

_ The long canines protruded from his gums before sinking deep into her shoulder. Brooklyn wailed in pain which only made him bite harder and deeper. _

_ Derek howled in anguish as and shifted into the wolf, breaking free from his unseen prison. But as he reached the werewolf and his hunter, the pair vanished before his very eyes. _

_ "NO!" He screamed and froze at the very spot. "NO!"_

Derek shot up in his bed, finding the other side vacant and cold.

"Brooklyn?" He leapt from the bed and fetched the black boxers that dangled from the chair.

"Brook!" He rushed down the steps and listened carefully. His hearing alerted him to the parlor on the right.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn sat at the table, reviewing the list. The only names left were two: James Unger and Donovan Freeman. She was waiting for the laptop to start up, hoping there was enough juice left in it to get in and find out who these two were and how they were linked. Her eyes went to the battery icon noticing she had only 2 hours left.<p>

"Should be enough," she mumbled. Her first stop was the county sheriff's site. Most had their inmates or offenders listed as part of some new law the government had passed.

_My federal tax dollars hard at work…_

The hunter started with the first name and within seconds she had a hit.

"Well, what do we have here," the rap sheet went back to when he was 12 listing various offenses from shoplifting and trespassing to…..

"Arson," she stopped reading. Brooklyn didn't have to theorize that Freeman wasn't too far behind.

"Not exactly Beacon County's finest most upstanding citizens."

The hunter thought of something and ran the name of the dead video store clerk through the system and got another hit.

"Arson," the crime was sitting at the top of the list staring back at her with bold thick letters.

Now the picture was becoming clearer. Everyone that had been killed, with the exception of the final three, possessed either knowledge of fires or had intimate experience with being fire starters.

"Well I think we know who the next victims are gonna be," she shut the laptop down.

"Brook," Derek hovered in the doorway. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Sorry," she shrugged. "But I found out something."

She stood with the list in her hand, eager to share what she had discovered. Her heartbeat went up a tick as she slid a finger down the names.

"All of these," she pointed at the clerk's name and two delinquents' names, "Were charged with arson at some point. But the two college studs were studying fire science and physics meaning…."

"The Argents hired them," Derek's face instantly darkened.

"But we don't have the smoking gun Derek," Brooklyn hated to bring up the tiny but nagging fact. "Once we get that link then we strike but you know we can't go in half assed on this. They outgun us both. Even if Markus was to come up here we would still be outmanned."

"Which is why we need Stiles' help," Derek's expression shifted to contemplation.

"Well Scott better stay the Hell away from me," Brooklyn tensed. "It's because of him we're in this mess."

* * *

><p>Brooklyn managed to slip into Scott's house while he was still at school. Her car was parked a few blocks down, concealed by an old gate that had been long neglected. The lock was easy to pick as she suspected and strolled right inside. Derek didn't know she was there, waiting for the teen and he wasn't about to find out either.<p>

The hunter walked through the house, careful not to touch anything. Her scent would hang in the air that much she knew but Brooklyn was okay with it.

_Let him follow it right to me…_

_ We need to have a little friendly chat…_

She took the steps like she lived in the house: casual and slow. Her gloved hand glided up the railing, finding it smooth even through the leather barrier. The atmosphere was bright and welcoming as she reached the top and took a right.

"Yahtzee," she strolled into Scott's room. "Typical teenage boy's room."

At first glance nothing seemed to indicate a teen wolf resided here but then again Brooklyn knew better. Stiles had all the books at his place, scattered about the desk and bed like they always belonged there. She caught the photo on the desk and plucked it gingerly between her fingers.

"Aw now isn't that sweet," the photo was of Scott and Allison. "Still pining over the girl I see."

Brooklyn replaced the photo and sifted through the papers and folders finding more school work and other miscellaneous things.

"No father," she observed, "Interesting."

The hunter dropped the bag at her feet while easing into the chair in the corner and waited.

* * *

><p>Scott pulled up to the drive, relieved to be home after another hellish day. Allison refused to speak to him and even accused him of screwing with her head when he sent the photos from his phone of their date in the woods.<p>

He wanted nothing more than to hear her say she was sorry and wanted him. But Jackson was going to see to it that never happened in this lifetime.

_The clock's ticking McCall…_

At this point he didn't care if Derek and Brooklyn were hurled behind bars! Screw the Alpha and screw the Argents!

He stormed in the house but halted at the scent that greeted him. The hunter was there! In his house!

Scott hurried up the stairs, going on all fours down the hall and to his room where Brooklyn calmly sat.

"We need to talk," she crossed one leg over the other. Her expression was unreadable but Scott could hear a steady controlled heart beating.

"About what?" He felt his anger slowly creeping up.

"About how you threw Derek and I under the bus," Brooklyn stayed seated. "You told them we killed those people?"

"What was I supposed to tell them?"

"Maybe something other than it was 'Derek Hale and Brooklyn Ravenwood killed those people including his sister'," she did her whiny impression of him then straightened up in her seat.

"Maybe you did!"

"Now you listen to me you little whiny immature brat," Brooklyn stomped her foot down and produced a gun in her hand. "Because of you our ability to track the Alpha has been severely handicapped! I ought to beat your scrawny ass into next week."

"That would be a bad idea," his anger was gradually gaining traction as his nails shot out.

"Well selling us upriver was a bad idea! In case you haven't noticed Scott, the world DOES NOT revolve around you!"

Brooklyn watched as his eyes glowed pale yellow and canines peeked past his lips.

"Oh now we're gonna pout and shift. You think you can beat me? I'm a faster shot."

Scott growled and lifted his head to face his adversary, never letting his eyes waver from the gun.

"You know I've had it with your temper tantrums and childish lashing out Scott! It's time you grew up! You don't scare me one bit! You're just a scared little boy!"

The teen wolf pounced on the hunter pinning her arms against the desk. Brooklyn glared through the loose strands of copper and launched her knee against his groin. Scott wailed and collapsed as the pain rushed through his body but it wasn't enough to silence the wolf.

The anger was too great this time.

Brooklyn was stunned that he was still in wolf form but wasn't going to throw in the towel so easily.

She dove for the gun and slid across the wooden floor. The wolf snapped his body around and prepared to attack again. Brooklyn swept her leg taking the wolf down to the floor. His clawed hand slashed through the denim and flesh, eliciting a short but angry yelp from Brooklyn.

The dizzying rush of copper and iron threw the wolf into a frenzy as it dug its nails deeper into her leg. Brooklyn felt her body being lifted and slammed face down on the floor. It lashed out across the back of her legs, watching the dark stain spread across the worn material. But he underestimated his foe.

The hunter turned her upper body and struck the wolf across the jaw temporarily stunning it and loosening the hold it had over her. In pain and bleeding, Brooklyn hurried to a crouched position with gun trained and cocked.

"I'm not some weak bitch," she stared the wolf down. "Yeah, that's right."

She could feel the injuries slowly healing but she was still in a sorry state and the wolf knew it.

The wolf went for a third attempt this time succeeding. Brooklyn smacked the back of her head against the front of the bed, causing her vision to darken and blur. The shooting pain felt like powerful bolts of lightning striking her down. The hunter pressed the heels of her hands to her forehead feeling the tears squeezing from her eyes.

She knew the wolf could sense her weakness but the debilitating pain was too great for her to withstand and fight off Scott. The werewolf leapt on her lap and raked its claws across her chest. Brooklyn screamed in pain as skin was ripped like tissue paper. It went for the final blow but was hurled against the far wall.

Derek towered over Scott, fully shifted and angry. He growled with dominance over the lesser wolf and belted Scott hard across the face. The larger beta watched as the smaller one reverted to its human state before it allowed its human side to reemerge.

Stiles was by Brooklyn's side, taking the gun and putting it aside.

"Oh….my….holy….god….."

He saw the five deep gashes across her torso and chest and spied the blood on her jeans. The teen spotted the shirt on the bed and pressed it against her body.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Not the time," she pressed her lips tightly together and curled her hand into Stiles' shoulder. Stiles yelped at the pinching sensation but didn't slip away.

Derek got off of Scott who was looking up with bewildered eyes.

"What the hell just happened?"

"You nearly killed Brook that's what," Derek turned to tend to the hunter who wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere.

"Save it whatever it is you're going to say," Brooklyn shot her hand up.

"What were you thinking?"

"Like you two I also sometimes have anger management issues," the hunter said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And this is how you cope? Oh my god are you insane?" Stiles interrupted.

"No," Brooklyn shook her head, "I'm human."

**Sorry about the late update...Yes Brooklyn might have been a bit insane to do that but she's a hunter and human...And again your feedback and the adds and alerts are love! I am toying with the idea of doing a 1-2 shot with Jackson...Maybe some kind of off shoot...What do you all think?**


	55. Chapter 55

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…..*sighs*

OMG! Almost at 500 reviews! HOLY COW!

* * *

><p>"I'm fine," the hunter protested loudly.<p>

"No you're not," Derek pinned her shoulder with a single hand. "You have gashes on your legs and not to mention the slash marks across here," he ghosted his fingers parallel to the injuries on her chest. "What were you thinking Brook?"

"Like I said," she sighed irritably, "I am a hunter first and foremost. But remember I'm a human and as such I have emotions and lose control on occasion."

"So I noticed," he snorted.

"Look I'm sorry okay," she hollered. "I went to confront Scott but my anger got the better of me okay? I wasn't looking to kill him or anything. I only wanted to knock some sense into him."

Her voice deflated as the error of her mistake was sinking in.

"I didn't mean to scare you or make you freak out," she pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Brook, I'm not mad at you," Derek lowered her hand down. "I was worried about you. When you took off I found Stiles and we headed to Scott's…"

"But I should've had you with me," she admitted.

"No, it would've only made him angrier," Derek gently shot her words down. He turned and handed the pills over to the hunter, watching with a sharp eye as she downed the bitter tablets then hurriedly chased them with water.

"Considering the depth and number of wounds, it's gonna take a few days for you to fully heal. So for now you stay here."

"And what fun is that?" She pounded her fists on the comforter.

"None," Derek sat on the edge, "But it's going to keep you alive."

"So what you're gonna have someone babysit me? In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly 12 anymore."

"Precisely why you need someone to keep an eye on you," Derek nodded.

"And who is the lucky but unfortunate soul?"

As if on cue, Stiles walked through the door.

"Someone call for a hunter sitter?"

"Oh come on," she protested. "Gilligan? I'm better off with the Alpha standing there!"

"Brook," Derek warned her.

"Fine," she sunk back in the bed knowing she was outnumbered. The bandages flexed and wavered with her movements. There was no point in arguing as she felt the burning sensation rip through the gashes.

"Anyways," Stiles dropped his bag, "I thought you could use some company for a while."

"And where are you going?" She arched an eyebrow towards Derek.

"Alpha hunting," he grabbed his leather jacket. "And to make sure Scott hasn't done anything stupid."

"Wishful thinking on the second part," she smirked.

"She doesn't move," Derek pointed at Stiles. His eyes briefly shot a cool sizzling blue. "If she moves or escapes, it's your head Stiles. No one comes in and she doesn't go out."

"Okay I get it tall dark and frightening!"

Derek's face morphed into a menacing stare before he left his hunter alone with the teen.

"Smooth," she crossed her arms and chided Stiles.

"What? I panicked," he was feeble in his defense.

"Did you find anything out about your chemistry teacher other than he looks like his under the age of 18?"

"No," Stiles shook his head.

"Figures," she sighed. "You know I need to take a walk or get out or something."

"Derek said you couldn't leave and I am not going to be turned into wolf chow!"

"Oh relax," she groaned while shifting to the edge of the bed. "I'm not asking you to go hiking in the Sierra Nevada Mountains or anything that extreme! Just a small walk around the property. I don't think that would hurt would it? Besides I can keep Derek from killing you."

"No way," Stiles shook his head. "I like being alive and in one piece!"

"Fine," she couldn't go too far anyways. "Let's take a look around the house then."

"Jackson's been torturing Scott," Stiles confessed to her.

"What? What's he been doing?"

"Scott said he was saying things….Thinks like he knew where you and Derek were and that your lives were in Scott's hands."

"Oh my god," she felt ill. "What is he trying now?"

"I think he may be onto Scott," Stiles looked uneasily at her. "And what do you by mean trying now?"

"Son of a bitch," she braced her torso with her forearm, waiting for the pain to pass. "He came by here a few days ago after the attack at the school."

"Oh my god," Stiles was beginning to panic. "What did he say? What did he do?"

"He had one of Scott's gloves and a nail…..A wolf's nail. But that's not all of it: Derek said he wants me if you catch my drift."

"So not good! So not good! So not good!"

"Gilligan you need to calm down okay?" Brooklyn took a agonizingly slow deep breath.

"Calm down? Oh yeah with Jackson figuring out what's going on! And how he's been stalking you and let's not mention the part where he tried screwing you when he was in la la land!"

"He doesn't remember that okay?" Brooklyn hissed.

"Well Derek sure does," Stiles flung his hands up.

"He hasn't seen the marks on my neck yet," Brooklyn realized. "He doesn't know about the Derek and I."

"And how is that reassuring?"

"Knowing him he could use it in some way or another against us. If Argent gets to him and somehow gets it out of him….."

"We can't let that happen!"

"Right," Brooklyn paused and bit her bottom lip. She got an idea. "Why don't we work together?"

Stiles shook his head like he was hearing things. Did she just say what he thought she just said?

"You heard me right," she confirmed his thoughts. "I need someone to keep an eye out for anything strange since I can't be showing my face around town."

"Well there was someone at the school. My dad said he was state police from over in Sacramento."

"Really? You wouldn't happen to have seen what they looked like now would ya?"

"He was kind of short and had really short blonde hair and wore a black trench type coat over his suit. It was dark blue with white shirt and red tie."

Stiles watched as recognition trickled in her eyes while the color in her face drained.

"No," she shook her head, "No, no, no….."

"Did I say something?"

"No, you didn't Stiles," Brooklyn felt her temples begin to throb and massaged the raging veins. "But we now have a new problem."

"Ah man now what?"

"That man you described isn't a state cop. He's a hunter. Argent brought him in the son of a bitch!"

"What do you mean he brought him in? Brook what are you not telling me? Come on talk to me please?"

"Tyhurst knows me from way back," Brooklyn was general in her words. "At one time we were allies or friends but he went off with Argent and that was that."

"That's it?"

"I'm not one to delve into certain…..things Stiles," she averted her eyes away from his questioning one. "So let's just leave it at that okay?"

"Does Derek know about this?"

"No," Brooklyn shook her head.

"Should we tell him?"

"I will," she nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Stiles flopped on the bed beside her.

"You need to keep an eye on Jackson and if you can see what Danny knows. And if you see Tyhurst again let me know where and when okay?"

Stiles was ecstatic at the idea of working with the hunter. It was some strange dream coming true!

"So how about that little walk around the house now?"

Stiles jumped up and wrapped his arm delicately around her waist but still allowing her to stand on her own.

"Thanks," she smiled as they headed through the door and out the hall.

* * *

><p>Derek caught the scent of death.<p>

He traversed cautiously through the woods, knowing he was close to the park as the scent continued drawing him in. Death danced with soot, flesh and wood as he neared the edge of the clearing. His eyes caught the faint glow of the flames in the trash can but that wasn't all his eyes revealed. The charred smoldering remains were nauseating to the werewolf's senses as he pinched his nose and felt his eyes start to water.

The body was sticking feet up from the dying miniature inferno. Derek could see the face was badly burnt beyond recognition along with the hair and eyes. The arms and hands were free of skin, licked away by the hungry flames. He caught the embers wedged in the legs of the jeans which ignited the now crisp denim.

Derek didn't have to guess what was behind this brutal animalistic assault. He scanned the area hearing nor smelling any other human or otherwise in the vicinity. But something else did catch his attention. Off in the woods, concealed in a shallow ditch was another. His throat had been ripped along with the chest. Ribs protruded from the chaotic mess, dull grayish white sticks that were more like narrow tombstones than bones.

"The Alpha," he knew he had to get back to the house. Knowing someone else would find these poor bastards, Derek raced back through the woods.

* * *

><p>"Hey Stiles," Brooklyn motioned for the teen to join her. "Check this out."<p>

Stiles knelt down beside her as she brushed the layer of ash and dust with her fingers. His mind slowly registered what his eyes were seeing.

Etched in the boards was the spiral.

"What's that doing here?"

"Good question," Brooklyn muttered. She traced her finger around the tight flawless curves, sensing the chill that raced down her spine then fanned throughout her body.

"Okay now this is getting weird and scary," Stiles held out his hands in a stop gesture.

"Weird yes but scary no," she shook her head. "This is another piece, a clue for us Stiles. You ever done a puzzle?"

"Yeah," Stiles wondered where this was going.

"It's a piece of this strange sick and sad puzzle we've been trying to solve for weeks. Those killings and that deer with the spiral are the other pieces. We're missing the one crucial piece that will give us that scary picture."

"Right," Stiles exhaled.

The front door was violently swung open then slammed as Derek returned.

"Brook!" He charged through the parlor to where the hunter and teen resided.

"What happened?" She saw the apprehension looming in his eyes. "Did you find him? Did you find the Alpha?"

"No," he shook his head. "Two more are dead."

Brooklyn instantly went for the list in her pocket and looked at the two names.

"I think we know who they were," she tapped the paper.

"And what killed them," Derek finished.

* * *

><p>Tyhurst stood at the edge of the property and looked up at the house then down at his gun. Argent and the others didn't know he was there as this was a recon mission. But the hunter knew better as Derek Hale was surely here along with Brooklyn. The bullets were loaded with wolfsbane and white mountain ash as he also carried a stun gun in his jacket.<p>

It was stupid to go alone but that was the chance he was willing to take.

The hunter started up towards the house as Derek could hear his footfalls and heart already.

* * *

><p>"We've got company," Derek muttered.<p>

"How many?" Brooklyn went for her gun but it was upstairs in the Derek's room.

"One," he unfurled his hands revealing the opaque sharp nails, "A stupid one."

"Derek there's something you need to know," Derek snapped his head towards Brooklyn. "Argent called for backup; a hunter named Tyhurst."

"What?" Derek was angered. "When did this happen?"

"I told her Derek," Stiles came to her aid. "I saw him at the school talking to my dad. I just told her not even an hour ago so please don't get mad at her."

Derek closed his eyes and nodded. Brooklyn's heart wasn't racing.

"Let's take care of him," he linked her hand with his, "Together."

"You got that right," she ignored the heat throbbing from beneath the bandages as they awaited the hunter.

**Okay I'm freaking psyched for tomorrow night! And even if Derek doesn't make it (Which I hope he makies it out okay) Derelyn will live on! And I am going to leave the poll on my profile for a few more days then put a new one up! And for those of you that want to see the Jackson story I was talking about, I am thinking something dark maybe? **


	56. Chapter 56

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>"What do I do?" Stiles whispered nervously.<p>

"Hide," Brooklyn softly responded without looking back at the teen.

Derek squeezed her hand tighter before releasing his hold. He could hear her heart slowly racing faster as the adrenaline radiated invisible trails from her body. She was ready for a fight.

Tyhurst crept up the steps, holding his gun level with his nose. It would only take one wolfsbane bullet to take the Hale werewolf down but wouldn't kill him. He had diluted the plant to where it would be nothing more than an agonizing drug, making Derek feel violently ill. His plan wasn't to kill the werewolf.

"Knock, knock," he rapped lightly while pushing the door open. "Anybody home?"

Brooklyn waited on the other side as Derek was across from her. Tyhurst spotted Brooklyn first.

The hunter stepped out with hips pivoted and swung her fist like a hammer, striking the blonde hunter between his eyes. Tyhurst hollered in pain and dropped the gun as he staggered back outside. Brooklyn flung her smaller frame against his slightly larger one, hurling their bodies towards the unforgiving ground. Derek charged out to see the hunters locked in a bitter battle, rolling furiously against the ground with fists flailing in hard chaotic shots.

"You little weasel," Brooklyn growled. "I should've known Argent would call you in!"

Stiles poked his head out and saw the battle several feet away. Brooklyn was all over the other man like a wild woman!

"Oh wow! She's totally going Xena on his ass!"

Derek snapped his head around sharing the darkened angered stare with the teen.

"Sorry," he ducked but continued watching.

"What are you doing here?" Brooklyn demanded. Tyhurst didn't answer and shoved his knee into Brooklyn's stomach then propelled her over his head and on the ground. Brooklyn landed with a loud thud feeling the very breath being violently pushed from her lungs. The loud groan made Derek wince as he leapt the short distance from the porch to the ground. His features had morphed to that of the wolf, ready to rip the hunter apart.

Tyhurst smiled and grabbed the gun that he had concealed in his jacket.

"Sorry Fido," he opened fire. The bullet ripped through Derek's shoulder, unleashing its potent cargo into the werewolf's veins. Derek howled before dropping to the ground, writhing in deep agony as the wolfsbane burned through his flesh and blood.

"Derek," Stiles shot out from the house as his eyes caught the werewolf falling mid leap. Tyhurst turned his attention to Brooklyn who battled against her battered body, trying to stand and fight despite the dull throb aching in her mid section.

"You…..bastard….." she coughed hard. Her eyes reflected the pain Derek was experiencing which wasn't helping Brooklyn's predicament. But the hunter wasn't stupid enough to come to a fight unarmed.

The grin widened across her foe's face, giving him a creepy pedophilic appearance as he approached the injured woman.

"No, not quite," he shook his head. Brooklyn looked over his shoulder to see Stiles pulling Derek to his feet.

"Stiles get him back inside," she barked.

"I would if he wasn't such a dead weight," Stiles grumbled. "Seriously Derek, couldn't you be lighter?"

Derek remained silent as the teen continued towards the house leaving Brooklyn alone with Tyhurst. Her injury was healing, granting the hunter the strength to properly confront her enemy. They circled one another, anticipating the other to strike first.

"He called you back to get to me…To get to Derek," she continued stepping with one foot crossing the other. Tyhurst blinked, swearing he saw something flashing in her eyes…..Something inhuman.

"So what's the game now, hmm? Federal agent? Customs agent? Cross dresser?"

"There goes that mouth of yours," Tyhurst shook his head disgustedly. "Did you ever know when to keep it shut?"

"Did you ever pull your nose out of Kris's ass?"

"Considering you stopped us from killing that pack in Daytona…."

"They deserved to left in peace," Brooklyn produced the dagger in her hand. "The real monsters drive SUVs and have really bad hair."

"So what is it about him hmm? What is it he has that I never did?"

Brooklyn froze as the empty expression filled her eyes.

"What the Hell are you talking about Tyhurst?"

"I mean seriously….A werewolf?"

"You leave Derek out of this," Brooklyn hissed, "This is between you and me."

"Oh seems I struck a nerve," Tyhurst snickered.

"Watch it," Brooklyn started closing the space between them.

"So I did indeed."

Brooklyn felt a sudden surge of adrenaline as her feet sprang from the ground propelling up and over towards the other hunter. Tyhurst's face fell seconds before the tsunami slammed his body knocking him backwards over the rocks and rotted logs. The serrated edge was taut against his skin, warning him that the slightest move would rip paper thin skin in an instant. They were both breathing hard as Brooklyn was crouched over him, fisting his hair to the point of pain as the other hand stayed steady with the blade.

The wild spark in her eye frightened him as his heart pounded frantically in his chest. Tyhurst felt as if his very ribs would rupture against the relentless hammering.

"I can smell your fear," her whisper was low and mocking. Her grin was dark and dangerous. Tyhurst winced as the hand jerked his head back and forth, ripping at his hair and scalp. He yelped sharply which only incited Brooklyn to tug harder.

"Now you know how it feels," she pressed her forehead to his.

"No," he shook his head, "Sorry I don't."

The grin vanished as fast as it appeared.

Tyhurst ripped her hand away and slammed it on the rocks. Brooklyn screamed and released the only weapon she had, hearing it clatter against the sharp stones a few feet away. Tyhurst struck her across the face, creating a stinging palm print across her cheek. The blow caught the hunter off guard allowing Tyhurst the chance to make his move.

With a short snap of his hips and legs he pushed the smaller hunter off his body. Brooklyn felt the air streaming over and around her as she was flipped over. The impact was hard and crushing. Her back absorbed the majority of the blow followed by the backs of her legs then arms and finally her head. Brooklyn arched up off the ground as she felt the cracking and snapping in several of her smaller bones. Her toes and fingers wiggled but that was the only relief she was allowed.

"Now this," Tyhurst dragged her up by the hair. She kicked and clawed at his hands but Tyhurst simply shut out the hunter's feeble attacks. He fisted her jacket and slid her up the rough brittle bark until his forearm was crushing her windpipe.

"Looks familiar. Oh wait that's right! Virginia…..You were tied up to that large oak…."

* * *

><p>Derek could hear everything going on outside. The werewolf continued breathing through gritted teeth as Stiles fretted.<p>

"Oh god I hope it's not contagious," he shook his head.

"Will….You….Shut….Up….."

Derek glared at Stiles causing the teen to sit down and clamp his mouth shut. The wolfsbane continued coursing through his body, sickening Derek even further. His stomach churned and knotted as his body broke out in a cold sweat. He knew his body was battling to heal itself but the wolfsbane refused such a thing to occur. Stiles watched as he turned his head and the thick bile like substance exploded from his mouth.

"Oh….oh holy god what the Hell is that?"

Stiles thought he was going to be ill as the nasty rotten stench invaded his eyes and nose. Derek clutched his stomach as his body doubled over. He was going to kill Tyhurst when he regained his strength; if he didn't kill Stiles first.

* * *

><p>Tyhurst crooked an eyebrow as he watched Brooklyn's face slowly shift from one of anger to one of shock and disbelief.<p>

"You're lying," he sadly shook his head.

"Afraid not," he admitted. "I was there that night."

"BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM!"

"I didn't kill him!"

Brooklyn didn't believe a single word he said as she struggled against the weight of his body. The emotions raged, fueling her desire to rip his throat out. Was this why he was here? To torment her with the painful memories she had suppressed?

"But I know who did. It was Brian and Leveque."

* * *

><p>Derek heard the hunter's names and propelled his body upright only to collapse back on the couch.<p>

"Okay you know what? I'm going out there!"

Derek couldn't speak as the next wave thrashed through his body. He was helpless to stop Tyhurst from hurting his hunter and the only person that could help was Stiles.

_Not good….._

Stiles saw the gun and raced towards the door leaving Derek to suffer in silent lament.

* * *

><p>"Why are you telling me this Tyhurst? Are you getting off on some sick sexual kick? Does watching me suffer and relive one of the worst nights of my life make you feel like a man?"<p>

Her eyes were two sharp blades that ripped into Tyhurst's soul. The darkness threatened to consume her after she had waged war against it, keeping it from taking control. It nearly succeeded after that night but two angels had saved her in the cold unforgiving desert.

"I'm not like them," the hunter was repulsed by her accusations. "I couldn't stop them! They made me watch, participate!"

"Back away," Stiles cocked the gun. "Leave her alone."

"Seriously? This is your help? A kid?"

"Yeah, a kid…."

"Wait," Tyhurst took a closer look at Stiles. "You were talking to the Sheriff at the school."

Stiles said nothing as he held the gun with two shaky hands.

"Look kid, I'm not here to kill anyone okay?"

"What did you do to Derek?"

"He'll be fine," Tyhurst rolled his eyes. "He'll be sicker than Hell for about a day but he won't die. If I wanted to kill Derek I would've done it already."

"Why are you here Tyhurst?" Brooklyn felt the tears stinging her skin as the pressure alleviated from her throat.

"To give you a warning: Watch out for Kate. Kris follows the code but she doesn't."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Brooklyn sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Kris Argent follows no code!"

"Follow the trail and you'll see," Tyhurst looked at Stiles and snorted in what was assumed to be a laugh. Stiles scurried to Brooklyn's side and gently tugged at her arm.

"Brook," his voice trembled, "Derek's pretty sick."

She didn't move but watched the slender form disappear into the tree line and down the ravine.

"Bastard," she spat. "Lying bastard!"

Stiles watched as she began to crack and quietly break down. It was like she was reliving it all over again! Her hands subconsciously rubbed away the invisible rope burns as Stiles watched on confused.

"Brook," he was careful to slip an arm around her waist and guide her back inside the house.

* * *

><p>Tyhurst walked towards the SUV as his phone began to ring.<p>

"Yeah…."

_"Where are you?"_

"Patrol," Tyhurst lied. "Didn't see anything."

_"Must be hiding out somewhere else then."_

"Has to be…..Know of any other Hale hangouts?"

_"No….But never underestimate Derek Hale or Brooklyn Ravenwood."_

Tyhurst hung up and slid in. He hated to tell Brooklyn in such a degrading manner but she had to know.

* * *

><p>Derek was on the floor in a sweaty crumpled heap when Stiles and Brooklyn returned.<p>

"Derek!" She pulled away from Stiles and dropped to her knees. The hunter cradled his body in her arms and stroked the side of his damp face.

"Shhhh," she shushed him. "Don't speak just rest. I'm here now."

"Heard….everything….."

"I know," she brushed the droplets aside.

"He wasn't lying. He was telling the truth."

Brooklyn was silent as she continued holding her mate.

_He'll be sick but he won't die…_

"Stiles I need a wet cold rag," she peered up with bleary eyes. "Please…."

Stiles took the stairs two at a time leaving the pair alone.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Not your fault," he weakly shook his head.

"I'm going to take care of you like you took care of me…..I promise.

**I think some sexin is in order...It is the week of the full moon after all and remember what Derek had said...;)**


	57. Chapter 57

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Okay for those of you who haven't heard: Jeff Davis did leak some spoilers for season 2 and they are doozies which of course translates into fodder for follow up *Dr. Evil Pinky*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn wasn't sure how she did it but she succeeded in getting Derek up the stairs and down the hall before what little strength remained was depleted. The werewolf groaned as he was dropped down into the hard mattress, feeling his body scream.<p>

"Sorry," she ripped his shoes and jeans away then pulled the blankets up and over until they rested at his chest.

"Don't," he growled between labored breaths, "say it."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked upward without judgment in his rich emerald eyes. Brooklyn swept his hand in hers and held the sweaty palm on her face. She had felt his pain the instant the bullet ripped into his flesh; the instant the wolfsbane invaded his body.

"What can I do Derek?"

"Stay," he closed his eyes again.

"Brook," Stiles stood in the doorway. He looked at the werewolf who was sleeping on the bed then back at the hunter who had taken to his side.

"I need to head back home," he waved a shaky finger behind him.

"Yeah absolutely," she nodded. Brooklyn wanted to be alone with Derek anyways.

Stiles took off and flew down the steps then slamming the door behind him. Derek opened his eyes back up and glanced upward towards the window. He wanted to wait until the teen was gone before talking to the hunter about what he heard.

"I know what Tyhurst told you," he winced at his own words.

"Yeah," she blinked hoping to avoid tears. "Well I don't know why he said it. Probably just to piss me off and twist the knife deeper in my back."

"No," he shook his head. "He wasn't lying Brook. He told you the truth."

"I don't wanna talk about it right now okay?"

"It still hurts you, even to this day it still does."

Brooklyn swallowed back the growing lump and covered her face with her other hand. Derek looked up to see the angst written across her face. So much heartache was written across her beautiful features. The salinity of her tears played upon his sense of smell.

"Come here," he tugged on her fingers. His other hand rested on the small of her back urging Brooklyn to follow. The hunter took a deep breath, allowing her body to release the small cries that lingered in her chest. It was no wonder they were perfect for one another he wondered to himself.

Brooklyn kicked her boots off and slid the soiled shirt, jacket, and jeans off, not caring where they fell. She slipped beneath the covers and felt his body shifting and curling around hers. The hunter knew he was still greatly weakened and remembered something he had told her.

_We feed off one another…_

She had forgotten that she could help his battered body rebound and pressed harder against him.

"Brook, what are you doing?"

"Use me," she looked straight into his eyes. "My energy can heal remember?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I didn't forget."

"Good," her face nuzzled into his neck, coming to rest comfortably where it lay.

* * *

><p>It was well into the night before Derek awakened. The rain pelted the window as the next autumn storm rolled in off the coast and across the hills. He was still weak but was feeling stronger than when the sun was dominant across the sky. Brooklyn had been ferocious in her battle with Tyhurst and in the end learned the bitter truth. Derek silently hoped she wouldn't shut down on him, not after everything that happened to them.<p>

He peered through the lightning and darkness to see her sleeping peacefully. Revenge crossed his mind and heart as the wolf howled to be freed.

_No….._

Instead he found himself leaning in to deeply inhale her scent, letting his senses imbibe the sweet invisible honey that settled over her. It was the week of the full moon and Derek felt the stirring within.

_No….Not now…._

But Derek found his hand reaching up and caressing her naked side. The tiny shocks fired up the werewolf's need as his eyes glowed a cool cobalt. His heart quickened pumping the rich hormones throughout his body. Each tiny vein, nerve, fiber, and artery filled with the powerful elixir. The claws protruded from their resting place while the sharp canines glistened in the bright streaks.

"Derek what's…."

He pounced on the hunter pinning her between his body and the mattress. Brooklyn was immediately awake and feeling the rush overcoming her. The werewolf ran its hot tongue along her neck, tasting the bittersweet droplets that seeped through her pores. Brooklyn closed her eyes and tilted her head back, submitting to the one above her.

Derek observed the subtle but powerful language she displayed before him. Her body's arousal was stronger than before, a sign that she was ready. Brooklyn felt his nails digging into her sides before her body was flipped and her face was embedded in the pillow. The ripping sound was the shards of cotton breaking from her body and exposing her for the wolf to take.

The hot breaths puffed against her lower back as the wolf picked up on the spreading warmth. He sensed her heart was steady and strong as she showed no fear. His tongue traced along the small of her back sending shivers through her spine. Brooklyn felt the warm wet muscle darting across her skin finding it hot and turning her on even further.

The surge in pheromones pushed the werewolf over the edge as he felt the painful twitching coming from his cock. Brooklyn drew in a sharp breath as he mounted her from behind and pushed his swollen cock into her waiting body. She flung her head back but the sharp angered growl made her drop it the other way. Brooklyn bowed her head in a show of dominance as her mate thrusted hard inside. The sharp nails pushed deeper against her sides, drawing 10 tiny welts into her skin.

Brooklyn could feel her body beginning to tense and constrict as the wolf sensed it also. His body reacted and slammed harder into hers, feeling his own body climbing higher towards climax. The low growl rumbled in her ears followed by the needle sharp piercing of his fangs into the back of her neck. A part of her wanted him to go further, mark her flesh deeper than he had ever done before.

The wolf gently pushed down, feeling the resistance surrender to his will as the sweet hints of copper danced seductively along the tip of his tongue. He couldn't turn her so this bite would not harm his mate. Her breathing was shallow and rapid, matching her accelerated heartbeat as the wolf felt the tightness closing in around him.

Brooklyn moaned but stayed still as the orgasm gripped her body. The wolf released his hold over her but where teeth once lay now full lips covered the wound. He inhaled the thick unseen ribbon of release and pheromones, knowing she was reaching her peak. His body eagerly followed, spilling the hot stream into her body. The wolf shot its head up and howled in a high pitch, sending a clear message to the other wolves.

The hunter felt her body becoming heavy and listless as her arms and legs began to shake. The wolf looked down and swept away the loose copper strands, observing the bite marks beginning to heal. That the thing about the week of the full moon: The sexual drive and aggression bordered on insanity until the moon began to wane.

Derek felt the wolf returning control to him as it receded once again. He blinked several times and looked down at the trembling form below him. He was slow to pull away fearing they would be attached and possibly hurting her. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as his soft cock slipped from her slick body.

"Brook," he turned her over in his arms.

"Hey," was all she said.

"Are you okay?" Panic swelled in his eyes.

"Yeah," she nodded. "What a way to wake up though."

Derek couldn't but help to shake his head. Their scents were tangled together surrounding the lovers in a heavy shroud. While the wolf had emerged, Derek would also get his chance to be with her during this time.

"You look better," she peered through narrow grey pools and noticed the flush tinge to his skin. "Must've been the super hot animal sex."

Derek said nothing as he lowered them both into the bed. Outside the thunder continued to grow distant as the storm faded away though the rain continued at a gentler pace.

"What is it?" Brooklyn propped an elbow under her head. Derek wished he didn't have to worry about the Alpha, the Argents, the police, or anything else but the grey eyed beauty sprawled out before him.

"This is perfect," he confessed. Growing up he loved the sound of the rain when the storms marched overhead as the pitter patter would have a therapeutic effect over his psyche. Laura used to tease him about the day he would find a mate and how he would do everything in his power to protect her.

_She was right…_

Brooklyn leaned up and took his lips in a deep soulful kiss. Derek melted in her arms and let her bring him down to her waiting arms. Their sticky naked bodies rubbed against one another as fingers explored familiar cuts and curves.

"What do you want?" He whispered. His voice rolled off his tongue like velvet.

"You," she nipped his earlobe. Derek framed her face in his hands, gazing into her lust filled eyes. The lightning electrified the glow upon her skin, making the hunter supernaturally beautiful.

Derek reclaimed her mouth and took his hunter once again. Unlike the wolf, which was feral and uncaged, Derek went slow but steady. His hips rolled against hers with methodic thrusts, filling her with his aching member. His lover lifted her hips and locked her ankles across his back giving him all of her.

"Derek…." She whispered.

"It's alright," he kissed her reassuringly, "Let it go."

Her back and hips arched up and down off the mattress grinding against the werewolf's tender flesh. The hunter's fists curled the thin cotton sheets, threatening to rip the cheap material beneath her iron grip. Derek licked a stripe up her chest and around her breasts as the second crash slammed her willing body. Her skin was sweet and earthen in taste, the pheromones and arousal bleeding from her flesh.

_God she looks so damn hot writhing on me like this!_

Derek never stopped his relentless thrusting, feeling the need for release reaching a fever pitch.

"Brook," he groaned in her mouth and felt the explosion rock his body. His sweat laced hands gathered the hunter into his body, comforting her as the final vestiges of orgasm reverberated in every bit of her body. It bled into Derek, feeding his body with the pure rush that had taken over the hunter.

His head spun and body shivered despite the heat they created. Brooklyn twisted around and caught the sparkle in his eyes, reminiscent of a tropical sea in summer. Derek couldn't find the words and doubted he could find a single one to explain what was going through him.

"Derek," Brooklyn carded her fingers through his damp hair. Derek exhaled like he had completed a marathon then looked down at the anxious orbs.

"You felt it too," her words were a declaration.

"Yes," he kissed her forehead. "But that was us. It wasn't the wolf."

"What do you mean?"

"Even when I'm human the sex is amplified as are the physical and mental sensations. What I felt I can't describe with words."

Brooklyn simply rested against the pillow with a sly crooked smile. For now their worries were shoved aside as Derek snuggled in beside her. The Alpha and the other problems of the world would be waiting for them but this was their time.

* * *

><p>Derek waited until Brooklyn was asleep before slipping outside. Something was out in the woods, watching and listening. He scanned the trees but the fog and mist obstructed his view but neither could block his hearing or keen sense of smell.<p>

"I know you're out there," he spoke. "I know you're listening and watching. Stay away from here."

He turned and stepped back inside as the Alpha remained concealed in the shadows. It knew they were getting closer as the last one on the list was still alive. Well that had to change. After it got what it wanted from him, Harris would no longer be of use to him.

**One more day closer to full moon...Next up...Chase on!**


	58. Chapter 58

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Warning: This goes a little dark so you've been warned...

* * *

><p>Brooklyn wandered down the corridor, hoping he was there. She wanted to talk to Fenris about what else he knew about werewolves, more specifically Laura and Derek. The hunter walked with a slight limp not caring what anyone thought as she silently passed the nurses and doctors along the way. It was a good thing in her mind as the tiny smile challenged her lips.<p>

The door for Fenris' office was ajar allowing her to poke her head in. The good doctor was not in but Brooklyn wasn't deterred. She slipped in and quietly locked the door granting her a few moments to find out all she could. The desk was the first place to look.

"Ah ha," she spotted the ledger on the desk, "Fenris' little black book."

She saw the appointments listed for the morning observing he was in room three with a patient at that very moment.

* * *

><p>"So how long have these marks been like this?"<p>

Fenris waited for him to answer.

"I….I don't remember," Jackson stuttered. "Maybe a few days."

"Well let's take a look then shall we?"

Apprehension swept over Jackson as his back and neck stood exposed. The wounds had not improved and even exhibiting light hints of inflammation prompting him to seek out Dr. Fenris.

"Have you experienced any other…..unusual symptoms?"

The teen took a deep breath before responding. "Yeah….I have. There was screaming and it felt as if my body was on fire."

_Interesting….._

He wondered if the dreams were linked to the fire he had read about that happened six years ago outside of town. Fenris didn't share his opinion and continued examining the wounds.

"Well it looks like there are some signs of irritation and inflammation around the deepest parts of the injury but no infection."

"Well that's good," Jackson duly noted.

"Anyways, I'm going to put you on a regiment of antibiotics and topical ointment to alleviate any scratching or burning you may experience. If things don't get better by seven days call me."

* * *

><p>Brooklyn felt her blood run cold.<p>

_The last person I wanted to see…_

The hunter overheard the conversation and had no doubt in her mind Jackson was behind that door. She heard the footsteps clicking smartly across the tile and spun around with her back towards the swinging panel.

Fenris walked by but stopped and looked over his shoulder. He thought he had spotted someone he knew but only staff and patients were wandering the halls. Brooklyn cautiously turned the corner and started for his office. The hunter was halfway there when an arm lashed out and dragged her in an empty room.

Brooklyn swung her free arm making contact with the side of Jackson's face. The teen wasn't expecting the violent greeting as the force of the blow loosened his hold on her causing him to stumble backwards into the exam table.

"Don't ever do that again," her face was contorted into an ugly snarl.

"I won't," Jackson pouted and aggressively rubbed the side of his face. He looked up at the hunter stood over him. He found the dangerous look that dominated her face alluring to say the least. Her eyes clouded with anger as the storm raged within the constraints of those perfect circles.

"What do you want Jackson?"

"I should be asking you that," he rose up to his feet and looked down at the smaller woman.

"That is none of your business," she huffed. "And besides why am I taking to you anyways?"

"Because I can blow the whistle on you with the stroke of a few keypads."

"Your little threat was effective but if you're not around to blow that whistle who will hear?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Far from it," she shook her head. "I don't threaten, I act."

"If you want me to continue staying quiet," he reached out to brush a few strands aside, "Get me what I want."

"No," she immediately shot back. "Believe me when I say you don't want it."

"And why not? What is it that makes it so horrid huh? McCall's stronger, faster, and everyone loves him for it!"

"Is that was this is about? Some prepubescent pissing contest? This isn't a game Jackson. In case you forgot people are dead and more could be in danger."

"I can handle my own," he argued.

"Right," she snorted. "Like the way you protected yourself at the video store that night? Or how about….." she dropped and swept the teen's feet from beneath him sending the surprised teen to the floor. Jackson felt the sharp pointed pressure of her knee against his back as she settled her weight over him. The tile was cold and unforgiving against his face. Her hand roughly ripped the collar of his designer shirt back revealing the deep welts.

"When this happened? You think you can take care of yourself? I grew up training and fighting the things that did this and other unspeakable atrocities. You're just a punk ass kid who feels he has to compensate for something he constantly lacks."

"Knew it," he snarled. "You've been holding out!"

"No," she pushed her knee down harder. "I've been trying to keep people safe! I've been tracking this thing Jackson and yet you're trying to find it! You're either really stupid or just don't treasure the miserable existence that's called your life."

"I don't care! You wouldn't understand!"

"Understand what Jackson? Understand what it's like losing your parents to a drunk driver? Being forced to watch the one you loved with everything you had being killed as you remain tied up and helpless? Or how about wandering aimlessly drunk in the desert ready to fling yourself in a ravine and not caring what happened? I think I understand perfectly."

The weight of her body was lifted as Brooklyn straightened back up.

"And one more thing: What about those like Allison's dad? They don't care who you are Jackson. If you're inhuman they will kill you without a second thought."

"I'll take my chances," he rose and dusted off his shirt.

"You are such an idiot," the hunter threw her hands up in complete frustration before turning to leave. Jackson noticed something on the hunter's neck and dragged her back.

"What are these now hmm?"

"Get your hands off me," Brooklyn coldly demanded.

"No," Jackson grinned. "We are not going anywhere until you tell me where you got these. Wait, I already know the answer."

He caressed the raised lines that dotted her neck fighting back the temptation to swoop in and taste the hunter's skin. But the urge was too great as the teen smothered her body against the wall lightly kissed and licked the wounds.

"Stop…please…..Derek…."

Jackson didn't hear her pleas and continued mouthing the light pink scars. His heart slamming against his chest as his hands reached around her waist pulling her against his. The delicious heat grew in his lower body.

"Jackson stop this right now," Brooklyn pushed and squirmed with everything she had but the adrenaline coursing through Jackson's veins gave him the leverage he needed.

"Give me what I want," he growled in her ear, "And I'll continue to remain quiet about you and Derek."

His hands dipped below the waistband of her jeans, invading what was rightfully another's. Brooklyn staved off the tears as his lips teased and nipped even more.

"Take your offer," she stomped on his foot with the heel of her boot. Jackson hissed but his hold didn't let up. His legs wrapped around hers, keeping the hunter from moving.

"You are a fighter," he tilted her chin up exposing more of the beautiful neck. Jackson felt his skin burn with the fires of need and peeled the hunter away from the wall. Brooklyn kicked and struggled but Jackson was proving to be the stronger one as he bent the hunter over the table with her backside towards him.

Brooklyn started to scream but the massive hand cut her off.

"Don't say a word," he warned her. "Or else you'll watch Derek fry."

The hunter kept fighting, kicking and struggling with everything she had. The cool rush of air around her back sent deep cutting chills across Brooklyn's spine. Jackson slapped her across the face, stunning her as the deep penetrating sting bled from the crimson hand print.

"Don't do that again," he reached around and ripped the button apart. It wasn't easy getting what he wanted but when Jackson wanted something he was going to get it. Brooklyn refused to roll over and kept resisting and struggling against his advances.

"You fight me now," he licked her ear and neck, "But you'll love it I promise."

Brooklyn jerked and pulled against the iron grip against her wrists finding herself wearing down.

_NO! I WILL NOT LET HIM!_

She thrashed and kicked hitting only air and the stubborn edges of the table. Her head smacked the cold sterile surface sending her towards the abyss. The last thing she remembered was hearing the door swinging open and familiar voice before darkness swept over her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Scott she's waking up," Stiles jumped from his chair. Brooklyn groaned and felt the dull aching throb across her forehead. Stiles hollered for Scott again as this time the brunette appeared.<p>

"Stiles…." She ran a hand absently over her face then looked up and over at her rescuers.

"That was totally messed up," Stiles was fidgeting around the room. "Jackson was about rip into you like a piece of freaking meat!"

"I'm alright thanks for asking," she muttered irritably.

"What happened Brooklyn? I heard you and Jackson talking then he attacked you."

"He told me if I gave him what he wanted he would keep quiet about Derek and you."

"What?" Scott knew Jackson was an ass but this was even brutal for him. He had stormed the room to see Jackson ripping away the denim from Brooklyn's body as the malodorous stench of arousal and adrenaline clung to the air. Scott had tossed Jackson to the floor, pouncing on him like an injured deer. His eyes glowed the deadly golden amber as Stiles had tended to Brooklyn.

"Yeah he was fine one minute being his cocky stupid self but then he saw the marks on my neck and it was total Mr. Hyde."

Scott and Stiles traded anxious glances, unsure of what this meant. Brooklyn sighed and curled her knees up against her chest. She knew Derek was already volatile with the week being that of the full moon but if he knew Jackson tried this he would kill the teen in an instant. That was the last thing she wanted to see happen: Another victim of a werewolf.

"What about Derek? He will go total full on crazy if he finds out," Stiles mentioned what the other two silently realized. "And we have seen how scary that is."

"We can't," Brooklyn shook her head. "He's got more hormones pumping through him than a sex crazed teen. In case you two forgot to check the calendar the full moon is this week."

"Oh….damn," Stiles' shoulders dropped. "That is not good…."

"Look just take me back to his house okay? I'll be fine there."

"Brook," Stiles gently squeezed her bicep, "You won't be fine. Look at you, you're a train wreck."

"Thanks," she jerked her arm back.

"No I'm being serious," he shook his head. "Jackson really scared you didn't he?"

The tough girl look withered away exposing the frightened expression that had been buried beneath.

"Yeah," she hung her head. Stiles reacted in normal Stiles fashion: He reached out and hugged the hunter.

"You're not staying there alone," Scott tightly shook his head and looked at Stiles.

"Wait…..what?" The puzzled look crossed his face. "What about you? You're not going to kill Jackson are you?"

"No," Scott had no intention of killing him, just shaking the teen up a teensy bit. "Take her home. Something's not right with him and I am going to find out what."

* * *

><p>"You don't have to do this," she slipped the belt away and hopped out from the Jeep.<p>

"No I don't….But I want to," Stiles argued back. She swallowed and nodded before taking the steps up to the front door. Her car was at the hospital but Scott had her keys and promised to take good care of it.

"I should take a shower," she remembered Jackson's scent would be on her. Stiles nodded and sat on the bed. "But you can use my laptop if you want."

She closed the door behind her and peeled away the tainted clothing.

_Give me what I want I'll keep quiet about you and Derek…._

The water billowed over her head then streamed down her shoulders and sides before purging her skin of his touch. Her hand rested over the marks, feeling sick as the intimate site had been violated. Her thoughts went to Derek and the night he had made it known she was his. The vision of the dark haired green eyed werewolf offered some comfort for her. As she continued dreaming of him, her sixth sense alerted her to him.

"Brook," her eyes flung open at the voice behind her. Derek had appeared behind her without making a single sound. He took in the sight of the naked hunter as she froze beneath the waterfall.

"I sent Stiles away," he took two steps towards her. "It's just us now."

His hands swept up and over her hips and sides as he swooped in to capture the flush pouty lips. The sweet taste of his mouth pressed possessively to hers eased the hunter's anxieties as something else took over.

"Tomorrow's the full moon," she whispered.

"It is," he allowed the tiny grin to appear. "Can't you feel it?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting her body relax and focus on his touch. Derek watched her small nimble fingers slipping between them then curling around his erect member. Derek moaned and flung his head back as the slick silk pumped him steadily, creating a heavenly friction along the entire length. Brooklyn hooked an arm around his waist, drawing him in towards her. Derek rolled his hips with each slip of her hand, feeling the urge creeping back up.

The power of the moon couldn't and wouldn't be ignored.

**Think something's possessing Jackson? And just a small heads up: With it being the day before and the next day the full moon, these two won't be getting far...**


	59. Chapter 59

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn kissed the smooth hard flesh, teasing her tongue around the pert nipples of her lover's chest. Her hand continued steadily pumping Derek, feeling his body changing against her. The werewolf growled and dragged his claws along the fiberglass wall, staving off the urge to come right then and there. When he had heard his lover in the shower, the wolf began to howl furiously from within. To his initial dismay Stiles was perched at the laptop but it was a minor setback.<p>

Stiles had seen the hunger looming in his eyes as they bled electric blue and immediately tore down the stairs and sped away. The second Stiles was out of sight Derek tore his clothing away, yearning to feel the bare flesh of the hunter to his. And now he stood in what felt like heaven as her sinful lips and wicked hand converged on him with an animalistic ferocity.

The hunter could hear him shifting above her, the wolf in full control now. She dropped to her knees and slowly took his rigid member between her lips. His body vibrated with low ominous growls which rattled her lips along the twitching shaft. She lightly raked along the sensitive spot of nerves and flesh that rested underneath, sending violent tremors of lust and need through his body. The wolf peered down and watched his cock vanish past her lips, feeling the heat of her tongue massaging the throbbing vein.

Brooklyn felt something pull her away from the aching member and bring her to her feet. The look in his eyes communicated what he demanded and reflected the hunter's obedience. It was as if she were in a trance, a state of control as her upper body bent forward and legs parted in the tiny space. The wolf gathered her smaller frame in his hands and rammed his cock deep inside. She gasped but stayed still regardless. The wolf had smelled the remnants of the other, knowing it had tried to steal what was his by right. The thought of the blonde one daring to invade on his territory enraged the wolf as his canines sought out the the spot between her shoulder and neck.

Sharp ivory ripped with ease into his mate's body, leaving another mark. Brooklyn cried out at the sharp intrusion causing the teeth to dig deeper still. Her body was rocked with the onslaught of release which filled the air despite the hard unrelenting stream of water. The wolf snarled as the painful tightening started, coiling and constricting the more he thrusted. Brooklyn's fingers curled around the edge of the tub, turning ghostly white from the pressure against them. She felt the wolf drawing closer as his body snapped faster and harder against its will.

The deep baying of the wolf filled the house and surrounding woods. Scott rolled his eyes and covered his ears as Stiles snickered at his friend.

"One more day," he groaned.

The wolf's hips slowed with the last thrust and explosion. He leaned over to lick the newest bites clean finding the fleeting taste of copper along the welts. His power over her began to wane. The nails retreated and canines receded leaving the human side prevalent again. Derek forced himself to breathe and pull Brooklyn to his body. He couldn't control the wolf as it was separate from him but also intertwined at the same time. Brooklyn came around and shook her head as the spell wore off. She looked up to Derek who held her face in his hands with thumbs stroking her cheeks.

Neither one spoke but reveled in the presence of the other letting their eyes and bodies do the speaking. For now the urges would be satisfied but they would return again. His heart pounded at the sight of her radiant smile; a smile that would make him fall to his knees in an instant. Derek leaned in to steal another kiss from those waiting lips.

He could stay with her, there beneath the water. But with the wolf quiet for now, they regretted parting ways to track the Alpha.

* * *

><p>The Alpha wasn't who they encountered.<p>

"Well what do we have here?" Brian leaned comfortably against the crumbling brick wall. Leveque was standing with the stature of a soldier. The gun was trained on them, itching to unleash Hell against the werewolf and hunter.

"Spare me the idle chit chat Brian," Brooklyn presented her own weapon.

"Pity you don't have that sweet crossbow," the dark haired hunter taunted.

"I can survive," Brooklyn retorted, "But I will be coming for my crossbow."

"I don't think Kris will allow that," Brian threw her words back.

"Imagine that," Derek arched an eyebrow.

"Oh well the doggie can speak. Sorry boy but no treats," Leveque chimed in.

"Really? You're cracking a lame ass dog joke?" Brian rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What?" Leveque snapped.

"Hey Derek," Derek looked over at Brooklyn, "Left 42."

He nodded in understanding as his claws protruded. His fangs extended for the hunters to see. Brooklyn grinned with devious glee, watching the hunters falter slightly in their stance. Derek observed Brian and Leveque turning uneasy where they stood. His chance for revenge was within his grasp. The scars would mark her back but now were nothing more than faint marks when the light hit her back just right.

"Ready," she felt the hidden weapon in her sleeve. Derek let out a growl and charged after the older hunter. Brooklyn went for Brian. It ended here.

Leveque opened fire but missed the werewolf as he leapt off the walls and tackled the man against the SUV. He fisted Leveque's shirt and roared within inches of the hunter's face. The color drained from Leveque's face as he stared his death in the face.

Brian charged towards Brooklyn who gripped the throwing knives tightly in her hands. She tucked and rolled then hurled the first one with ease. The blade tore into rippled muscle as it hit its target with deadly precision. Brian felt the stabbing sensation but the adrenaline numbed the pain. He ripped it out but Brooklyn was ready and flicked her wrist. The second one went straight into his stomach. This time Brian stopped and collapsed.

Derek slammed Leveque against the side of the vehicle before catapulting him across the vacant lot. The werewolf sped on all fours pouncing on the older hunter before he could regroup.

Brooklyn punched Brian with all her strength and might. She felt her anger surging through her arms and fists, remembering the brutal beating at their hands.

The cruel laughter echoed in her mind forcing the angered scream from the bottom of her lungs to the top of her throat. Brian's stomach bled from the deep stab wound, quickly robbing the hunter of any spark.

"This….is….for….beating….me," she spat between hard sharp blows.

The werewolf continued tossing Leveque into the wall, taking pleasure in his pain. Leveque felt several ribs snapping against the unforgiving brick but he refused to fall to such a disgusting creature. He whipped out the stun gun and lodged it against Derek's chest, sending the disabling surge through the werewolf's body.

Derek growled and flailed his arms and legs as the electricity crippled his self will, making his arms and legs twitch and convulse in unnatural jerky movements.

"Not so bad when you're pumped full of several thousand volts," he winced at his ribs that were snapping but seeing Derek Hale on the ground helpless and feeble was worth the price.

Brooklyn snapped her head up to see Leveque hovering over Derek and felt instinct taking over.

A single shot rang out in the old industrial complex.

The silver haired hunter was dead before his body smacked the concrete. Brooklyn breathed forcefully as she struggled to control her slamming heart. Derek returned to his human state and caught the air ripe with gunpowder and blood. Leveque was dead; a single hole tore through his heart. His head shot up to see the hunter dropping her arm that held the gun, not caring that it slipped from her fingers.

"Brook," he gritted his teeth and focused on the distraught woman across the lot. Brian was unconscious as Derek had to crawl across the neglected pavement to where Brooklyn was sitting speechless.

"Brook," he gathered her in his arms. "It's okay."

Brooklyn hated killing anyone even as she took the life of the one who helped destroy the love she had kindled with another. Derek gathered her hair in his hands, massaging the golden copper strands. He was relieved that she was alright as another part of him savored the death of the hunter. Vengeance was his for the hunter's past sins.

Derek sensed her sobbing quietly against him and lightly kissed her forehead.

"It's over," he assured her. He wasn't sure if Brian would survive but then again he didn't care. He and Leveque deserved every bit of what happened to them.

* * *

><p>Argent slammed his phone shut, pissed off that neither Brian or Leveque were picking up.<p>

"Those two were supposed to report back by now," he growled.

"Pathetic," Kate leaned in the doorway of the kitchen.

"You're not helping," Argent was getting angrier by the minute. "Besides there were other hunters closer yet you called me. Why are you here Kate?"

"To help you catch the Alpha," she calmly answered; too calmly.

"Well why don't you go see why Leveque and Brian haven't responded."

Kate said nothing as she turned and walked away. She knew if her brother learned about the real reason she was here he would fly off the handle and tear her a new one. But then again it was none of his business to begin with! No one knew the truth about the Hale fire and she intended to keep it that way.

The drive provided some time to reflect.

Kate wanted to toy with the surviving Hale with Brooklyn being forced to watch on. She wanted to see the hunter crushed as she was forced to hear all about Derek's little past. Perhaps a little teasing would be in order followed by a pleasant stroll down memory lane before plunging his veins full of mountain ash sentencing Derek Hale to a slow agonizing death. As for Brooklyn she would endure an equally painful end.

But then again one last romp wouldn't be a bad idea either.

The SUV was parked haphazard as Kate pulled up. Immediately she spied the body of Leveque and barely breathing outline of Brian. She pulled out her phone and dialed Kris.

"We have a problem."

**Okay tomorrow is the last day to vote in the poll then I will be putting a new one up! Also I posted a new fic called Breaking Down which is a dark angsty story that has Jackson in a darker sinister roll...**


	60. Chapter 60

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>She was still shaking when they returned. Derek could see how the confrontation was beginning to wage a heavy toll upon the hunter.<p>

"I don't like killing," she hung her head. "I never have. But today…."

"Today you didn't have a choice," Derek stood before her. "They would've killed you."

"Right," she took a deep breath before lifting her gaze towards his. "Still doesn't make feel all warm and fuzzy inside though."

"Don't expect it to either," Derek shook his head.

"They'll be looking for us."

"Which is why we won't be here if they show up. Remember the last name on the list you found?"

He watched as Brooklyn pulled the list out from her pocket and went to the name at the very bottom.

"Adrian Harris, chemistry teacher," she knew what he was hinting at. "You're not going to kill him are you?"

"No," Derek was tight in his answer, "Unless he gives me a reason to."

"Let's hope not…."

Adrian Harris thought he was alone. The teacher was staying late to catch up on grading papers before noticing the time. His mind wandered as his hand swept the eraser across the board, removing the last of the day's notes. The minutes and hours had vanished without a trace as the sun had set and nightfall settled in.

He carried on and gathered his bag and notes, pausing to look at the crumpled article he had buried beneath the mountain of quizzes and assignments. It was of the Hale fire with the hollowed shell featured first and foremost on the front. Chills cascaded across his body as the teacher quickly realized he wasn't alone.

"Adrian Harris," The Alpha summoned. "Where did you get that article?"

"Laura, Laura Hale," he felt his heart quicken bordering on exploding as his back remained to the werewolf.

"Do you know why she sought you out?" The Alpha curled his fingers.

"No," he had suspected initially but the girl didn't get the chance to elaborate as she had been found dead several days later.

"I do," the Alpha taunted. "I also know that she isn't the only one tracking you down like the pathetic creature you are."

"Please! Please don't kill me," the words spewed from his mouth.

"Turn around," the Alpha demanded. "Turn around and I'll show you."

"No," Harris shook as the footfalls stomped towards him. "Please don't make me."

"Turn around and see what you did!"

The Alpha grabbed the closest desk and hurled for the man's head only to have his assassination attempt thwarted by Derek. Derek pushed Harris down milliseconds before the chair splintered against the board. He quickly looked up to see the Alpha had vanished through the door. The werewolf started for the door only to have the dark classroom bathed in a fury of floodlights.

_This is the police! We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands now!_

Derek knew he was screwed and hastily retreated through the same door the Alpha went. His scent was powerful but survival was more important to the werewolf. He knew his only shot was to try and shake Beacon Hills' finest through the old industrial part of town.

* * *

><p>"One rule: No backseat or side seat driving. Do I make myself clear?"<p>

Brooklyn threw the Camaro in gear and looked up to see the second vehicle closing the space between them.

"Awwww…She wants to race," the hunter grinned as the wild look flooded her eyes. "Buckle up boys."

Scott and Stiles tightened the lap belts then traded silent fearful exchanges. Brooklyn remained in perfect control as Scott could hear her heart had not picked up a single tick yet.

"You know you're awfully comfortable doing this," Stiles gripped the door.

"Well I've been in a few tight places before," she jerked the gear shift and pushed the clutch harder.

"And what places were those? Daytona?"

"Nah," she shook her head without taking her eyes off the road ahead. "Those boys could learn a thing or two from me."

"That's not very reassuring," Scott whined from the back.

"Oh shut up you two and enjoy the ride!"

Kate stayed up with the black sports car, determined to run it off the road. But the driver was dodging every road spike and obstacle in its way!

"Who is this guy? Mario Andretti?"

Still she wasn't deterred and kept the pace. Her car wasn't built with a V6 engine and loudly protested when she pushed further on the accelerator which Kate promptly ignored. There was no way in HELL she was going to let Derek Hale slip through her fingers again!

"Stiles you got a fix on Derek?"

Stiles cranked the scanner up to hear is dad's voice barking out directions.

_Suspect heading on foot between old Abernathy and Sutter buildings…._

"Head straight," he didn't look at the hunter as dread filled his mind. He didn't want his dad to be hurt but Derek didn't deserve to be treated like a serial killer either.

* * *

><p>Derek sprinted ahead of the squad cars, finding the sirens painful to his sensitive hearing. Two were pursuing him while his ears detected two more closing in from different directions. The third one screeched from the alley blocking the escape route. Derek slipped and slid a few feet on the pavement but was back on his feet and pounding hard against the concrete. Another set of headlights briefly blinded the werewolf. Argent halted as the squad cars sped by, clearly oblivious or just ignorant to the SUV. His phone rang and he answered it in a flash.<p>

"We have him sighted on foot."

_"What? I'm tailing his car!"_

"It's Ravenwood driving the car!"

_"I'm on my way!"_

"Well done Brooklyn," He silently commended his foe. Argent gathered his gun and spotted the platform that supplied clear view of the twisted maze of alleys and drive ways below.

Derek rounded the corner to find vast space dotted with impressive and expensive construction equipment. The police cars had stopped as he heard the pair of canines being set loose to bring him down. The Shepherds chased after their prey, following his scent around the corner. Derek shifted and spun around, flashing cool ice orbs and sharp ripping canines. He let out a menacing growl that turned the ferocious dogs into a pair of cowering puppies. The police dogs whimpered and retreated with their tails tucked between their legs as they fled the werewolf. Their handlers were confused as to the sudden about face in their dogs' behavior. They watched as the four legged officers leapt into the back of the cars and cowered in the corner.

The werewolf took off again but this time Argent was waiting with his crossbow. Derek flattened against the cumbersome machine but he was out in the open for the hunter above. Argent fired an arrow watching the tip explode into a bright short burst of light. The burning white and bluish tinges shot Derek's sight but the thin outline sticking through the brightness was all he needed to see. Argent fired again but Derek lunged for the other side as the second shot landed against the front.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god you're nuts!" Scott flinched at the trash cans and dumpsters the sides of the sleek black car cleared by inches.<p>

"Nah," Brooklyn saw the beams shooting from the alley on the left and took a hard turn sending Scott tumbling in the back. "Now didn't I tell you two to buckle up?"

Stiles unlocked the door and fumbled around with the seatbelt as the car straightened and briefly stopped beside the werewolf.. Derek saw the front of his car and darted from behind his makeshift shelter. Argent opened fire missing Derek's feet as the door swung open and the werewolf slid in. Bullets riddled the side of the car but once again Argent would be denied.

"Damn it," he watched the taillights fade into the dark.

"That was too close," Derek watched the rearview mirror for any indication of Argent.

"You okay?" Brooklyn peeled her eyes from the road and took a quick glance over at him.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"What part of stay hidden did you not understand?" Scott screeched from behind the hunter.

"I almost had him! He was right there!" Derek was angry that the Alpha had escaped. "But the the police showed up!"

"Hey now they were just doing their job," Stiles chimed in but Derek's daggers said otherwise.

"Stiles not now," Brooklyn pointed at his reflection. "We wouldn't have this problem if someone hadn't made us the most wanted fugitives in the entire state!"

"Look I'm sorry okay? Can't you two get over that? I realized I made a mistake."

"Well it's a little late for that Scott," Derek huffed.

"What did you find out?" Brooklyn down shifted as they slipped out into the county.

"Harris admitted seeing my sister and the last time I talked to her she found something else," he pulled out a folded piece of paper and showed off the rubbing of a wolf moon and star.

"That's that picture Fenris drew!"

Scott peered over and felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"Scott you know something?" Derek sensed the heart rate of the smaller werewolf alter.

"Maybe…."

Brooklyn swerved the car along the side of the road throwing the car into park.

"Talk….Now," she shot a cold stare through the rearview mirror. "Because of you Derek and I have to constantly look over our shoulder. I think it's in your best interest to tell us what you know."

Scott felt the weight of Derek's stare as Stiles smacked him in the shoulder.

"It's from Allison's necklace," he reluctantly admitted. "She got it as a gift."

"You need to find it," Derek jumped in before Scott could finish.

"How? She isn't exactly talking to me right now!"

"Not our problem," Brooklyn coldly added. "You're a smart boy; figure it out."

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Stiles tried to perk his downer best friend up.<p>

"It wasn't that bad! I mean she didn't kill you!"

"No, it's not that," Scott was brooding again.

"Fine," Stiles huffed, "Focus on the necklace which belongs to Allison which will lead us to the Alpha. And think of how Derek and Brooklyn won't kill you or me."

"I'll try," the brunette shuffled off with shoulders drooping and head slightly tilted to the right. Stiles followed two steps behind.

Jackson lifted his head to see Scott and Stiles filing in. Allison had glanced at the sappy teen then averted her eyes back towards her book. She wasn't the only one who was single in their awkward circle. A few hours before he had announced to Lydia that he was removing the "dead weight" from his life and that she was part of that burden. Jackson had a bigger prize in his sights.

Lunch was proving to be worse than Scott could imagine. Jackson continued to stare him down from across the cafeteria while slowly eating the apple on his tray.

His eyes twinkled with smugness as he took another bite.

_Hey Scott…._

_I know you can hear me from over here….._

_You're gonna get me what I want after the game….._

_Remember what I said….._

Jackson finished eating the crispy delicacy held gingerly between his fingers. The confident smile radiating his handsome features.

"What did he say?"

Stiles had been sitting and watching his friend silently seethe from Jackson's cruel taunts.

"He wants it after the game."

"Oh isn't that lovely," Stiles said with a mouthful of fries.

"That and tonight's the full moon," he added unnecessarily.

**Next up...Full moon = SMUT **


	61. Chapter 61

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Okay this chap is going to be pretty much shameless SMUT…..It's the Full Moon after all *Dr. Evil Pinky*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn looked up to the clock and noted the time burning back at her: 9:30. The hunter closed her eyes and snuggled back into Derek's body. It was the day of the full moon and the mates were in a well deserved lull. No sooner had they returned back to the Hale house the werewolf had pounced on his hunter.<p>

_Several hours before…._

_The door had not even been shut all the way before Derek had pinned Brooklyn against the wall. The low seductive growl rumbled in his chest and throat as devoured the sweet waiting lips. The button and zipper of the hunter's jeans had been ripped the point of being shredded away as Derek pawed with an animalistic fervor. His nails sharpened and peeled away the thin but soft tantalizing boy shorts away from her naked hips. The tiny charges raced through their bodies like lightning across the sky. The pheromones she had been giving off had been torture for Derek even as they sped away from Argent and the cops. This time it was harder to ignore them as they had taken on a different scent indicating she was ready. The only thing that had kept Derek from fucking her in the Camaro was Scott and Stiles perched in the backseat. His jeans had been painfully tight the entire way home as Brooklyn too had been growing anxious the deeper the night had gone. Her eyes revealed the hunger growing inside as her fingers had tightened to the point of turning white against the wheel. Once the boys had been dropped off, Derek was reaching over grabbing every part of his hunter that he could. Brooklyn had almost run off the road but succeeded in steering the Camaro to the house. The heat had been rising between them Derek reached down and stroked her through the denim. The tiny moans and sighs were going straight to his rigid member as the wolf had continued to howl and claw furiously to get out. _

_Now they were locked tightly together as Derek lifted his hunter's legs around his waist, pinning her between his body and the wall. There was no time for foreplay or touching, no this was the wolf slowly breaking free. He felt the shift but didn't care as the tiny attentive hands flung his jeans open freeing the solid weeping cock. Brooklyn's eyes rolled back up in her head at the hard dominating thrusts that slammed into her body. The rough needy rolling of his hips was heaven for the hunter as shivers ecstasy washed over body. Derek nipped at the soft warm flesh, inhaling the penetrating essence of her arousal and sex. That was the thing when werewolves mated: The sex hormones and pheromones released send both male and female into a sexual craze that during the day and night of the full moon they will mate non-stop until after the moon's peak._

_His eyes were glowing soft cerulean as the wolf was now in total control, feeding the insatiable need to mate. But this would not be enough to satisfy its needs and instincts. Brooklyn fisted his hair, eliciting a short warning growl from her lover. Her grip lightened slightly but she kept her fingers intertwined with his jet black locks. She felt her back arch off the wall and push her body tighter with his as they climbed closer to climax. The sharp points pierced her neck forcing Brooklyn to stay still as the snapping of the wolf's hips turned hurried bordering on violent as he felt the tightening in his body. The rough pumping of his cock inside of his mate brought about the sweet pressure of release into her being. Brooklyn cried out and locked her legs tighter around him feeling the walls of her body slowly closing in around him. The growls grew deeper and longer as the wolf dug his nails further into her sides and felt his body explode. _

_The wolf slowly receded as the orgasm waned. Brooklyn felt her heart racing and shirt clinging to her with a fine layer of sweat. Derek opened his eyes and looked over at the hunter to see her panting and struggling for breath. Her hair was plastered to her forehead while her shirt clung against her chest. They stayed intertwined together like that against the wall, not caring that they were sweaty and hot as things would only accelerate from there. _

_He spied the couch and kicked away the constrictive denim that restrained his legs and carried the hunter across the room. His cock swelled inside her slick walls driving the wolf mad with animalistic lust and need. Brooklyn felt the pressure slipping from her body but it was for a brief moment as the wolf bent her over the back of the couch. The heat between her legs raged swelling the folds and tender mound concealed within. The wolf pounded against her body, as the estrus danced across his senses. Though she was human, the tiny part of him had triggered this change in his hunter. The moon streamed across their bodies as the werewolf howled and claimed her as his. The human's release danced with his release, creating a delicious blend within the hot tight velvet walls. _

_The wolf felt her body relent to him coating his cock and surrounding flesh with her scent. He stayed locked against her as his body wouldn't relax. His mate was breathing hard and labored but knew it was temporary. _

_"Fuck….me…." _

_Her tiny voice echoed in his ears as pleasure spread throughout her body. _

_The wolf felt his hips pumping furiously against her as he pushed her harder against the soft worn edge._

_Present…._

She felt the faint pressure against her back knowing it was him. Derek shifted before her eyes then flung sheets away to look hungrily upon her naked frame. Fear did not occupy her as the sight of his darker half had been accepted long ago. Brooklyn said nothing and twisted around on her stomach. The wolf seized his chance and covered her body with his. The possessive edge turned Brooklyn on as she fell further under its control. Her body took what her mate had, letting him unleash his feral urges upon her. The wolf rammed his swollen cock with dominant forceful thrusts, feeling her body continue to give in further than before. He felt the body of his mate shifting and tightening as the pressure built along her walls. He felt his own climax rushing towards the surface, aided by the milking sensations of her body.

Brooklyn gasped and fisted the sheets as the tip of his cock struck the sweet spot buried deep within. The sweet heavy scent reached the wolf's nose, exciting him further still. His breaths puffed short and heavy against her back as his body shuddered then rocked in a powerful orgasm. Brooklyn felt his body continue thrusting hard and fast as the thick sticky ropes spilled into her body. What she didn't expect was the wet trail traced up her spine as the wolf lapped at the invisible sheen that coated her skin. Words couldn't pass through her lips as only whimpers and gasps were permitted to escape. Derek didn't shift right away and permitted the wolf to remain in control for a little longer.

The hunter relaxed in the bed as the wolf nuzzled the back of her neck and between her shoulders. She closed her eyes and stayed still while her mate continued to imbibe her very essence. Its tongue lapped at her cheek and ear before biting at her shoulder. Brooklyn could feel his nails begin to retreat and the lapping was replaced with soft attentive kisses. Derek couldn't move as her body had clamped tightly around him, refusing to give him up. He rolled them both on their sides, lightly raking his fingers along her side. Her body continued to release the powerful and dangerous blend from her pores, another trait of a werewolf mate.

Derek knew when werewolves mated during the moon the chances of the female conceiving young. But Brooklyn had said she wasn't afraid of becoming pregnant though his mind was anxious given the Alpha and hunters who remained out there. The reservations were erased as the hunger began consuming them both. He sensed her submissive posture as she elevated her hips up off the mattress once again showing him she was ready.

The wolf resurfaced and wasted no time in taking its mate once again. He locked his legs around her slender shorter ones, allowing him to push all the way to the base of his rigid cock. His energy was endless as their bodies were slick with sweat, sex, arousal, and their intertwined scents. He wouldn't rest until the peak of the moon had past which was but a while off. Brooklyn felt the sharp digging claws firmly pressing into her hips before she felt her body twist and land with her back against the mattress. Her copper strands were splayed across her face as she felt her lower body being lifted with the wolf's powerful arms. She shoved the obstructive hair aside to watch him sink is cock back inside. The rich tropical jewels glowed like two blue flames as they peered down into hers.

She arched back for him, knowing he hungered for more. The curving of her body made the wolf growl with delight. The delicious friction increased with every forceful thrust they shared. Brooklyn raised her hips even higher still as the sensation of her lover running along the receptive walls and tiny bundle beyond anything she could ever begin to describe with words. Maybe it was the pheromones or chemicals that raced through their bodies or even the raw animal nature of the entire thing but either way Brooklyn didn't care!

The wolf gauged her reactions, watching the human's face contort and twist in dance of pleasure, pain and lust. He knew she was lost within him, surrendering so much so willingly. Its nails pierced her skin as she wrapped around his cock milking him towards release. The wolf could only growl as she writhed against him. It felt her body shudder as her hips thrashed in needy frantic jerks. Brooklyn heard the rumbling in her lover's chest, sensing he was drawing near.

_Come….._

Her voice pleaded silently. The thick heat slammed harder against her several times before she felt him stay still inside her. He dropped her legs and pressed his forehead against hers. Brooklyn dared to reach out and capture the wolf's mouth with hers. She darted her tongue around his mouth and along the shrinking canines, letting the needle edge point prick her tongue. Derek felt himself returning to the surface as the gentle touch of his hunter lulled the wolf aside.

"Hey," she whispered.

"How are you feeling?" He was worried the wolf was tearing her body apart but her answer was pleasantly unexpected.

"Good," she smiled lazily, "Real good."

"I'm just worried that the wolf…."

"Would split me like a log?" She lightly laughed.

"Yeah," it wasn't what he was thinking but it was close enough.

"It'll catch up tomorrow," she sighed then yawned. Derek knew she was exhausted and seized the opportunity to curl beside his lover. His chin rested perfectly against her shoulder while his arms encircled her waist. Any rest would be welcomed as the pair would be held captive by the age old need to mate. It was late afternoon and soon the moon would be rising overhead. Derek closed his eyes and heard the deep slow breaths in front of him.

The eyes were icy blue.

The wolf emerged forcing Derek awake as the sun had now set. This was the one time he was powerless to stop it. Brooklyn was on her side, the rich copper locks fanned across her neck shoulders and back. His eyes shot up to the window catching the full moon rising overhead. He felt movement beside him as the hunter was pulled back to consciousness. Without saying a word she shifted on her back and stared up in expectation. The wolf had returned and pinned the body of the hunter in the worn mattress as she locked her legs around his waist. But this time the wolf had other plans. His clawed hands slipped under her ass bringing her up against his lap. Brooklyn impaled herself upon his waiting erection, flinging her head back as she rocked forward. She let her body do as it wished, moving along his body with steady sliding motions. Her mate watched as she dominated his body and reveled in the pulsing sensations that surrounded him. The air was saturated with the smells and emotions that had been building throughout the day and into the night; covering them both like a thick blanket.

The hunter felt his hands lift her up slightly before letting her slide down around him.

"Is that what you want?"

His hands traced down her thighs then back up to tease around the swollen flesh. She sharply gasped and quickened her pace, feeling the tip of his cock striking against that sweet tender spot. The wolf felt it building as Brooklyn purposely clenched around him each time she slipped down. He growled in pleasure as she continued to teeter on the brink. Brooklyn didn't protest as she was oblivious in the sea of ecstasy. She wanted him to dominate her, make her his in every way. The wolf bucked his hips, hearing her moan as he thrashed inside. His stamina was tied to the moon and wouldn't stop until it waned.

Brooklyn shifted her body and felt the pressure pushing against one side. The throbbing vein pulsed against her, propelling her closer to climax. Her fingers curled into his shoulders as rocked unabated against him. Her body relented and contracted on him, spilling her release onto her lover. The wolf inhaled the fresh infusion as the sweet sounds of her cries filled the air. The moon continued to rise higher in the sky.

The hunter's heart pounded as the adrenaline coursed with the other chemicals, replenishing her body with a renewed vigor. The wolf immediately sensed this and seized his chance. Before the last throng left her body, Brooklyn was being thrown against the sturdy dresser. She glanced up in the small mirror that adorned the furnishing and watched as the wolf penetrated her body from behind. Her hips were at a perfect angle, allowing him to lightly grapple her hips without breaking her skin. The thrusts weren't hurried or frantic as before but steady and strong. He wanted this to drag out, to feel every inch of her sweet heat sheath his cock as he pulled out then slammed back in.

"God…..yes….." she breathed into the smooth oak finish. Her voice was ethereal like an angel's. The wolf felt her body constrict while his cock swelled even more. It was getting close. He continued gyrating his hips, feeling his skin slapping against hers. Need to release was growing louder in his ears as his heart hammered against his ribs. It didn't want to give in as this mating frenzy was only once a month during the full moon.

Brooklyn braced against the dresser's edge, screaming against the unrelenting wood as the final orgasm ripped through her body. She felt as if her lower body had been set ablaze, the searing heat fanning through her lower body down to the swollen folds and flesh. The wolf felt his body treading the fine line as the moon climbed to its peak. He let out a final deep howl from the bottom of his chest as nature took over. The wave washed over him, spilling into his mate. Brooklyn felt the thick spurts coating her already slick sex.

The wolf felt himself stuck inside, locking the pair together. Brooklyn breathed deeply as she fought to control her heart and heard the wolf shifting back to human.

Derek felt the resistance and knew they wouldn't be separate for some time. He carefully gathered Brooklyn in his arms, careful not to hurt her as he crossed the room and maneuvered their bodies on the bed.

"Brook," he kissed her shoulder and neck.

"Hmmm," she replied dreamily and craned her neck so she could see his beautiful emerald hues.

"If he hurt you…."

"He didn't," she pressed a finger against his lips. "It was…..hot."

Derek was slightly perplexed by her response but said nothing. Instead he drew the lone sheet over their damp slick bodies as all of the blankets would only make it hotter and not in the good way either. The werewolf silently wondered if this mating craze had resulted in anything. If it did they would worry about when the time approached. And if she was he would be able to pick up on the changes in her body that she could not.

The werewolf slipped a hand over her stomach, feeling the flat toned ripples against his fingers. Why was he suddenly thinking about this? They were wanted fugitives, Argent was after them and the Alpha still loomed. Derek knew he could stop what they had set in motion but if it did happen instinct would kick in as he would protect both Brooklyn and the young she carried. His dad had been protective of him and Laura so it would only make sense that Derek would behave the same.

His mind was racing but sleep gradually took over as his body was exhausted.

* * *

><p>"Thank god," Scott sighed in relief. He had heard them both all day while in school and at work before coming home and trying to sleep. Stiles had laughed at his torment earning a few dark glares which didn't deter him from his jeering at Scott's misery.<p>

**Okay I hope everyone liked this SMUT fest...I posted a new poll asking who you think the new Alpha is...Now back to Alpha hunting, dealing with Jackson, and of course that damned Alpha! Oh and yes Danny will be oogling Derek but don't think it won't go unnotice :)**


	62. Chapter 62

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Jackson had watched the agitated movements of Stiles as he headed towards the locker room. Thanks to a pinkeye outbreak Stalinski was now on first string which wasn't that offensive to the co-captain of the team. What infuriated him was Scott being on the same level as him. Jackson had earned, fought, and clawed to be at the top! But Scott weaseled his way in with what? A few slick moves? A couple of flashy plays that made Coach and the others star struck?<p>

"Bastard," he muttered beneath his breath before shoving the door with an angry thrust.

His thoughts drifted back to Brooklyn as he contemplated his next move. Jackson was still hazy about the incident at the hospital as he had continued drawing a blank after dragging the hunter back in the room. Something told him whatever had happened wasn't good as Scott had flashed him random angered looks throughout the halls.

Scott detected Jackson entering the locker room and rolled his eyes. The game was fast approaching and Jackson had lay off of the demands to a "friendly" reminder.

_Game night…..Make it happen…..Or Allison will find out about you….._

"Hey don't let him get to you," Stiles flopped down on the bench.

"He's threatening to tell your dad where Brooklyn and Derek are. It's kind of hard not to notice."

"Well if he's smart he won't say anything."

Scott wearily nodded and finished dressing out.

Practice was a disaster.

Danny was flat on his back with bloody nose as Scott stormed off the field. Jackson and Stiles were tending to the down goalie while Coach was just dumbstruck. The lanky goalie was coherent but stunned at what had just transpired. Scott had the temperament of a mad bull as he slammed against him with the force of a speeding train. Luckily the ground as somewhat soft as it broke his fall but the wind had been pushed with a terrible force from his lungs creating a painful wheezing that everyone could hear.

Scott was consumed with rage; rage towards himself. He had hurt an innocent. The teen flung his gear to the floor in a huff before taking a seat on the bench, grateful for the silence that surrounded him.

Why had he done that? What purpose was there in nearly burying Danny six feet under?

"Scott," Stiles was standing before him. "Dude what the Hell was that all about?"

"I don't know," he honestly didn't know.

"Well Danny's alright, just shaken and of course a bloody nose."

"Thanks," Scott growled. "Twist the knife a little deeper why don't you!"

"Hey I'm not the one who plowed Danny."

Stiles sadly shook his head and left his friend alone and headed home. He didn't change and instead fished his phone out and dialed up a certain hunter.

* * *

><p>"He did what?"<p>

_"Rolled over Danny like steamroller!"_

"Talk about taking aggression to the next level…."

_"But the thing is he didn't even know why he did it. He says it just surfaced and the next thing he knew he was burying his shoulder in Danny!"_

"Sounds like the Alpha's sending a message," Derek was listening in on the conversation.

"Where's Scott now?"

_"Left him at the school. He was rather…..unsettled. He had this weird look in his eyes like he was going to rip into me like a friggin steak!"_

"Just keep an eye on him okay? What about that text that Allison got? You know the one that told her to meet Scott at the school or did you forget?"

_"Well I don't know where to start on that but I know who could help."_

"Well spill it Gilligan!"

_"Danny can but he's not exactly healthy right now."_

"Look just get that necklace from Allison okay? I mean make Scott focus on that or else I will!"

Brooklyn cursed beneath her breath before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Jackson headed towards home, confident Danny was going to be okay. His nose wasn't broken and the doc said no concussion was present so he was cleared to go home. He slipped up the stairs while hollering out a quick greeting to his dad and shut the door behind him. Jackson swung his bag around his chest and unzipped the front pocket.<p>

The sly grin crossed his lips as he twirled the card between his fingers.

"Let's see who you really are," he flipped the laptop open and typed in the name _Brooklyn Ravenwood._

* * *

><p>Stiles paced around the room as Brooklyn rested with her forearm across her eyes.<p>

"This may not be so bad," Stiles shrugged. "I mean who's he going to tell? No one will really believe him."

"Did you forget about Argent? He's a hunter."

Her matter of fact tone fractured Stiles' positive attitude.

"Okay this is bad."

"Understatement," she lifted her arm to reveal bloodshot eyes. "Did he get the necklace?"

"No," Stiles drawled.

"You know I could always go steal it," she sat up. "You know what? That's not a bad idea."

"No, bad," Stiles shook his head. "Derek's gonna kill me if I don't keep you here."

"Fine," she crossed her arms. "Then what's going on with Blondie? Is still on this ridiculous crusade?"

"Unfortunately yes," Stiles ran a hand through his cropped hair. "He issued a friendly reminder to Scott at lunch."

"Damn it," she shook her head.

"Not to mention he's been walking around with this creepy grin that's just…."

"Okay I get it," she shot up a hand. "Well I'm not staying here all day."

She thought for a minute before getting an idea.

"What are you doing?" He watched as she gathered her stuff.

"Your house," she fisted his sleeve and dragged him to his feet.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn was on her laptop when Derek slid through the window.<p>

"What are you doing here?" He wasn't angry but wasn't thrilled to see her there alone with the teen who has the hots for her.

"I'm not going to be locked up you know," she stood on her tip toes and greeted him with a sweet kiss. Stiles made a hanging motion with his tongue hanging out and gagging noise to complete it.

"So did Scott get the necklace?"

"No, not yet," she sighed. "I offered to break in and find it….."

"No," Derek shook his head.

_"Hey Stiles…."_

Brooklyn and Derek heard the sheriff coming up the steps. Derek put a finger to his lips then pointed at the door. The hunter flattened against the closet door as Derek stood beside her as Stiles distracted his dad.

_"Uh listen I got something I gotta take care of but I'm going to be there for your first game this week."_

"My first game…." Stiles still couldn't believe it himself. "That's great! Awesome!"

_"I'm very proud of you. You know that right?"_

Brooklyn could hear the deep pride and elation in the older man's tone. It made her smile as she could remember when Markus had been there to see her play softball in the state finals her senior year of high school.

"Thanks! Me too! I'm happy and proud….of myself."

_"I'm gonna watch you play right?"_

"Yeah first line," Stiles was beaming as he dad grinned.

_"I'm just very proud of you!"_

The two hugged which made Derek groan. Brooklyn smacked his arm. Stiles quickly shut the door and Derek pinned the startled teen against the door.

"Derek," Brooklyn warned him.

"Not one word," he curled his fingers tightly in the front of Stiles' jacket. The dead stare told the teen the werewolf meant business.

"Oh sure how about 'Hey Derek Hale and Brooklyn Ravenwood are in my room bring your gun'."

"Not funny Stiles," Brooklyn punched him in the arm.

"Oh wait that's right," Stiles felt himself growing a bigger pair. "Harboring two fugitive asses in my house; my rules."

Stiles brazenly swept the back of hand against Derek's arm. Derek said nothing as he realized Stiles could easily call him and Brooklyn in. The hunter watched with bated breath as her mate relented and jerked his hands down, straightening the teen's wrinkled black jacket. Stiles smirked as he wielded the power between them and stepped aside. But Derek wasn't about to let him get off so easily.

He jerked his head in a small show of dominance yielding the desired results.

"Oh my god," Stiles flung his hands up and reverted back to his meek self. Brooklyn spiked an eyebrow then rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Derek?"

He turned and flashed a thin smile which caused the hunter to closed her eyes and slowly shake her head back and forth.

_Damn testosterone! Must've been the hot sex that's fueling his power boost…._

"Have you talked to Danny?" Derek turned serious once again.

"He's on the way. We have to do lab work for chemistry."

Stiles wasn't about to add the part where Derek played unwilling distraction and incentive.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn looked up from her laptop to see Danny stepping in. He was looking healthier since the roughing up at practice. The taller teen took a glance to his left, catching sight of the hunter and werewolf seated quietly across the room. The red haired girl was perched in front of a laptop with a determined glint lighting up rain cloud rings. The dark spiky haired man was leaning in a chair with a book planted on his lap. Danny instantly felt his heart skip a beat but any looming daydream was rudely interrupted.<p>

"Danny, I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah it's called lab work," he disguised his irritation at Stiles though it didn't go by unnoticed by another. Brooklyn lifted her eyes over the top of the screen, seeing the one who was practically drooling over Derek.

_Don't think so bitch!_

Derek saw the bristled glared as her body tensed at sight of the new arrival. Brooklyn saw Danny as a threat. He immediately placed a firm hold on her knee and left it there for a moment. The hunter forced a deep calming breath as she quelled the green eyed monster.

"No I need you to trace a text for me."

"We need to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."

"And we will after you trace the text."

"And what makes you think I know how?"

Stiles bit his lip and confessed to Danny, "I looked up your arrest record."

"I was 13! They dropped the charges!"

"Come on please? It's just one text!"

"No," Danny put his foot down. "We're doing lab work."

He pulled up a seat alongside Stiles who opened the file for the assignment. Brooklyn watched from the corner of her eye as Danny tried to conspicuously catch another look at Derek.

_Window shop all you want boy….But you touch my man and it's on!_

Danny caught the tense expression on the girl's face causing him to frown as he turned back around.

"And who are those two again?"

Stiles had to think quickly. "That's my cousin….Miguel."

Derek peered up from the book then shook his head. Really? His cousin?

"And she's my cousin from my mom's side…..Katherine."

Brooklyn ran her hand down her face to keep herself from laughing. Nice one…..

Derek was not amused.

Danny looked back and spotted the deep red stain on his shirt. A tiny pang of concern sprung up as he asked Stiles, "Is that blood on his shirt?"

Brooklyn immediately jerked her head up and over catching the tell tale mark on his grey shirt. Her started to spike at Danny's suspicions.

_Damn it…..Not good….Not good….._

"Yeah, yes, well he gets these horrible nose bleeds," Stiles was stretching it but Danny appeared to be buying what he was selling. "Hey Miguel…."

Derek looked up, hating to have to respond to that name. His eyes narrowed as he stared back in silence.

"I thought I told you to borrow one of my shirts."

Brooklyn instantly started shooting daggers at Stiles as Derek slammed the book and chucked it on the corner of the bed. She knew exactly what he was up to.

_Dead man walking….._

Derek peeled away the offensive garment exposing the tattoo between his shoulders. Danny tried really hard to keep his eyes away but found the ripples that waved like prairie grass in the wind difficult to tear away from. Stiles ignored the continuous hateful stares coming from the hunter as he started sweet talking Danny into tracing the text.

"Oh come on….You have the skills….You can trace just one text…"

"Stiles," Derek snapped causing Danny to look up and catch an eyeful of the front.

"This…doesn't fit," he nearly stretched the solid black shirt with thin tan lines in half. Brooklyn was totally into the little strip tease but not when someone else or rather two someones were in the room.

_Yep…Stiles you're dead!_

"Then try another one," he casually replied. Brooklyn returned to her angered glances which Danny happened to see.

"What's with her?" Stiles knew what the hunter was seething about but told his unsuspecting partner, "She's just very protective of Miguel. They're pretty tight….Like brother and sister."

Brooklyn swallowed her growing anger back down hoping she wouldn't leap off the bed and strangle Stiles in front of Danny. But then again she wasn't too thrilled with the goalie sitting here practically eye humping her man either. Derek found a blue and burnt orange striped that fit which instantly received a gagging sound from Brooklyn.

"Hey that looks pretty good on him," Stiles watched as Derek turned around with lips pursed tightly together and eyes filled with loathing. Danny continued to struggle with keeping his wandering eye in control but it wasn't helping that Stiles was encouraging it.

"Danny," he smacked the boy on the arm. "What do you think?"

Danny made a strange sound then looked over at Stiles. "I don't really think it's his color…."

He felt the weight of Brooklyn's evil eye from across the room, burning into the back of his head like the Death Star.

"Are you sure she's okay?"

"Yeah, Kat's just…..unstable at times. Sometimes she goes off her meds and it's not pretty. One time she didn't take the blue one and she dragged her ex-boyfriend from his house by the balls. Thing was they hadn't dated in like two years!"

Brooklyn's eyes shot up at the outrageous lie!

_You'll be the one I'm gonna grab by the balls Stiles! Though you might like it….._

Derek peeled the disgusting shirt off and continued pawing through the drawers. He could sense Brooklyn was two steps away from killing an Adderall popping teen. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea at this point.

"Come on you bat for the other team but you still play ball right Danny?" Stiles carried on goading Danny as he knew eventually the teen would crack.

"You're a horrible person."

"I know it keeps me awake at night."

Stiles waited for a response as Danny wrestled with his conscious.

"STILES!" Derek fisted the latest reject in his hand. "This doesn't fit!"

Derek continued to stand shirtless which only made Danny's day even better. Brooklyn scowled at Stiles then to Danny as she knew that look all too well.

_Yeah…You keep right imagining you're running those massive paws all over MY man's bod! But I'm the one he licks, sucks, and fucks! Not you Dan-o! You put just one finger on Derek and so help me god if I don't bitch slap you like a pimp!_

"I'm gonna need the ISP address, phone number, and the exact time of the text," Danny surrendered after seeing the chiseled chest and arms in closer view. Derek finally found a shirt that fit and hurried to cover his naked skin. Brooklyn was poised to pounce on the taller teen when the strong attentive hands massaged her shoulders. At the second he touched her, the frustrations and anger that had knotted in her muscles were being chased away.

"After we get back you can take all of that frustration out on me," he sneaked a kiss before Danny and Stiles looked over at the pair. Brooklyn's mind was soothed by the sweet visions of his naked body...Hers and hers alone...

"Got the trace," Danny waved them over. Brooklyn' snapped back to reality as her eyes quickly went to the bottom of the screen and felt her head shaking in disbelief.

"That's not right," she looked over at Danny who shrugged. "That's not right...is it?"

"It is," he countered.

"Does Scott know about this?" Derek asked.

"No," Stiles didn't want to upset his best friend.

Brooklyn and Derek traded anxious glances as the name blared at them in tiny bold red lettering: Account Registered to: Beacon Hills Hospital – Melissa McCall.

**I hope everyone liked the delving into Brooklyn's thoughts about Danny's eye humping LOL! But Jackson won't give up will he?**


	63. Chapter 63

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC"s…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Danny was relieved to be out of the line of fire.<p>

The longer he stayed at Stiles' house, the deeper the pointed heated stare bored into his head. Though he was thrilled at the free peep show courtesy of Stiles' cousin Miguel, it was Katherine that unnerved him.

Brooklyn watched from the window as Danny drove away, leaving Stiles alone with the hunter and werewolf.

"Well I guess my work here's done," Stiles pretended to yawn and stretch then rose from his chair. Brooklyn sensed an opportunity.

"OUCH!" The boot landed squarely below the tailbone, just above the crack of Stiles' ass. "What was that for?"

"You damn well know what," Brooklyn clenched her fists then uncurled them. Her leg lifted with uncanny reflex, planting the tip of the boot in the same spot with painful precision.

"You ever do anything like that again and next time it won't be your ass I'm kicking."

"But I thought you liked seeing Derek all hot and shirtless?"

"Yeah but not with you using him like a worm on a hook!"

"Well we know where the text came from," he meekly shrugged and smiled. Brooklyn and Derek weren't impressed by his choice of plan as they both stared him down. Stiles didn't understand that the hunter's protective instinct was stemming from being Derek's mate. In her eyes and mind, Danny had been sizing him up as a potential mate of his own.

"We should go," Brooklyn gathered her computer and books. "Before I do something I'll regret."

Stiles gulped loudly as he watched Derek open the door. Brooklyn started out expecting him to follow but Derek waited until she was out of range.

"Uh what are you doing?"

The werewolf approached like a predator trailing its prey. His hand shot out crippling Stiles by the neck as he smacked the teen's forehead against wall hearing a dull thud where bone met wood.

"Geez…..What the Hell….."

"You do something like that again…." He pointed a finger in his sternum then took his leave from the room.

"Did you have to do that?" Brooklyn turned the ignition.

"Yes."

The hunter put the car in gear then carefully slipped away towards the Hale property.

* * *

><p>Kate continued scheming.<p>

Her taste for pain was insatiable as she watched the flames dance amongst themselves in the charred prison of the fireplace. After seeing Brooklyn and Derek together, she had been plotting a way to herald more agony and heartache for the pair. The stun and run was but a brief appeasement for the hunter as it was a physical attack and not psychological which would leave deeper wounds.

A smile thinly swept along her lips as she continued devising her wicked scheme.

* * *

><p>The adrenaline pulsed furiously through her veins as she slammed on the brakes in front of the house. The tension was growing thicker in the confined space of the vehicle as Brooklyn forced the deep but pained breaths. The jealousy and anger had morphed into the familiar hunger that burned in her lower body. The way Danny had fawned over the werewolf ignited the fire that now raged out of control.<p>

Derek inhaled the invisible trails that led towards her, sparking his own need that had been quiet. They looked at one another knowing what the other needed.

"House…..Now," she grabbed her bag and sprinted to the house. Derek had no trouble catching up to her and gathering the hunter in his arms. The door was kicked shut as the werewolf charged up the stairs with Brooklyn holding tight. He knew she had been turned on watching him strip off the various but hideous shirts at Stiles' house; watching the fluid rippling of his arms chest and shoulders as the delicious thoughts had subconsciously danced through her mind.

Derek growled as he devoured her mouth, forcing his tongue into the deep recesses of her waiting mouth. He knew she needed to purge the pent up tension and purging was what he was about to let her do.

"Jacket…."

She broke apart from his swollen lips to peel away his shirt. Derek held his arms up as the borrowed shirt was tossed aside. Their mouths connected in a heated battle as the tips of his canines dared to feel the thick heat of her tongue and mouth. The air was alive with the soft but hungry moans that their mouths elicited. Derek unsnapped and tugged at his hunter's zipper as her fingers worked the dark denim down and over his strong legs.

"Bed…."

Her voice rumbled with power. Derek found he was being turned on even more by the show of dominance. His cock twitched against her hips, leaving tiny beads of precome against her smooth stomach. The throbbing vein teased the bare skin of her body, charging the hunter's body with a pulse of energy that made her head spin wildly out of control. Derek grappled his hands behind her knees, bringing her on top of his waiting erection.

"Mine," she felt the animal taking over her body. Derek leaned back and braced his hands against the mattress as his lover ground her hips hard against him.

"Mine to kiss," she captured his lips in a hard kiss.

"Mine to suck," her mouth darted to his neck, drawing blood to the surface with her lips. Derek moaned and ran his hands along her back and sides. Her tongue lapped the thick coppery liquid sending the werewolf into a further state of bliss. He felt the scraping of her teeth over the wound, scratching the skin open to quell the desire.

"Brook…." He gripped the small globes of her ass, digging his fingers into the soft warm skin with each nip and sting.

"And mine to fuck," her voice hissed in his ear. "I saw the way he looked at you…."

Her body rode faster in hurried snaps and thrusts.

"The way he wanted you….."

Derek felt the slender arms possess a sudden burst of strength as his back landed against the mattress. Her hands clawed his shoulders as the angered expression remained in perfect control.

"Wanted to put his mouth and hands all over what is MINE!"

The hunter shuddered as the orgasm racked her small frame. Derek bucked his hips, plowing deeper inside his lover's body. He knew it was the waning influence of the moon but was more so from Stiles' little stunt.

The werewolf reveled in the rippling of her body's walls as they clenched around his rigid cock. The velvet walls pulsed across the throbbing member, milking the werewolf closer to climax. Derek was so close…..

"Mine," he pulled her down to his hungry lips and felt the tightening turn to bliss as his body exploded. Derek pinned her against him as he felt his own orgasm rock his body hard. The howl escaped his surprised lips but neither one really cared. Brooklyn gasped and buried her face into his sweat laced shoulder. Tears slipped down her face as her body continued to shake on top of his.

They stayed locked together for several minutes until Brooklyn looked up into his rich green eyes and rested her forehead against his. Derek swept back the stray copper strands behind her ear, giving his hunter a more innocent aura.

"Mine," she sighed into his mouth.

* * *

><p>Jackson sat with his fingers laced behind his head as he smiled to himself.<p>

"So she knows about werewolves," he had lucked out in finding the obscure site that listed famous hunting families of Europe. The teen had also entered wolfsbane in the system which led him to the site he was now staring at.

"I wonder if Allison's dad knows about her," he knew the damage that this could possibly insure. All he needed to do was corner Scott and Brooklyn with his insurance to get what he wanted. He could almost taste the power as it was almost within his grasp.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn and Derek stood before the high school. Everyone had left as it was nightfall. The building was vacant of life except for the lonely light at the end of the hall.<p>

"You sure he's still there?"

"Positive," Derek quietly inhaled the air. "His scent is present."

"Let's have a friendly chat then," she twirled the baton in her hand.

Harris was on edge as he found himself alone in the building. The exams sat ignored, waiting patiently to be graded by his red pen. But the instructor had been distracted, distant where his academic duties were concerned. The recent run in with the creature had rattled him to the bone. How had it known Laura Hale had paid him a visit? He had told no one about it.

"Hello Professor," Brooklyn blocked the door with baton poised to strike.

"Who the Hell are you?"

"Someone very interested in what you have to say," she started towards him. Derek was behind him and planted his hands on the man's shoulders. Harris hollered at the sudden contact.

"Sit," the werewolf snapped.

"What do you know about this?" Brooklyn slapped the pencil rubbing on the desk. "And don't lie….Because we know when you're lying."

Harris studied the image and hung his head. "It's been a long time since I've seen this."

"When? Where?" Derek demanded.

"It was before I got sober okay? My memory isn't quite clear!"

Brooklyn looked to Derek who nodded. "He's not lying."

"Lucky for you," she returned her stare to Harris. "Now what else?"

Her fingers curled around the arms of the wooden chair, turning her knuckles taut and white. Harris sputtered as he was afraid of the red haired woman and spiky haired man.

"We're waiting," she drummed her fingers impatiently.

"I was at a bar and this woman showed up wearing this. We were both really really drunk. I mean she was interested in what I did! No woman had ever been interested in me!"

"What do you mean interested?" Derek's hot breath puffed in his ear.

"She was asking me what I knew about chemistry: like how you use acid to destroy bodies and how certain chemicals react when mixed…."

"Or how to start a fire in a house?"

Harris looked strangely at the hunter.

"Yeah…."

"Well this woman, the one who was wearing this," Brooklyn tapped her finger on the paper, "set fire to that house and killed a lot of innocent people."

"But that was arson," Harris was feeble in his argument.

"No dumbass," Brooklyn fisted his shirt and got in the man's fearful face, "Arson is when property is destroyed. Murder is when people are killed. You inadvertently helped a murderer. I think we're done here."

Brooklyn and Derek headed for the door but the werewolf fell back and spun on his heels.

"And one more thing," he charged across the room and slammed the helpless man against the wall, "If I find out you knew more than you told us…..You will live to regret it."

The hunter waited at the door until Derek was done putting on his macho display. She was thankful Harris didn't recognize them or was too afraid to say anything about it.

"Well that narrows it down to a female member of the Argent family," Brooklyn looked over to Derek who was watching the building. Something wasn't right.

"Derek what is it?"

"He's here," Derek scanned the rooftops. "He's watching us."

"The Alpha," Brooklyn whispered.

The Alpha watched the couple in the Charger, knowing they were getting closer to learning the truth. He couldn't just come out to them and announce he was the Alpha. No, he decided this game was more entertaining for him. The hunter was astute in putting everything together. Soon she and the other werewolf would be at his feet.

"There," Brooklyn pointed at the massive shadowy outline that skirted across the glow of the city lights. The Alpha turned with eyes two bright cherry beads as he leapt from the roof and raced on all fours across the lot.

"Derek wait," Derek launched from the passenger side and gave chase after the Alpha.

**Busy chap...But almost magic time...We all know who the Alpha is but they don't...And the poll will stay up for a few more days! So get ur votes in!**


	64. Chapter 64

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Derek hunted the Alpha down, staying steady on the other's scent. The Alpha knew he could lose the beta and started shifting back into his human form. The beta was beginning to let up as the trail grew colder with each passing step. Soon all would be revealed but now wasn't the time.<p>

Brooklyn had lost sight of Derek and knew there was no way she could catch up.

"Well when he's done chasing he'll know where to find me," the hunter took another drink of coffee. She knew that once Derek was hooked on the Alpha's scent it was impossible to stop him. As she sat alone in the corner booth a shadow crossed the table.

"What do you want?"

Jackson slipped in the opposite bench and said nothing.

"Are you deaf?"

"No," he smirked. "I heard you the first time. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Brooklyn was curt and tight in her answer. "Besides you're walking the line by even talking to me let alone being across the table from me."

"Oh you mean Derek," Jackson shortly laughed. "Considering he's a wanted fugitive I don't think he'll risk showing his face here."

Brooklyn slid the mug to the edge of the table, keeping her eye on the teen as the waitress refilled her cup. Jackson could see Brooklyn wasn't too keen on letting anyone see her face as the Atlanta Braves ball cap was pulled over her eyes.

"I know who you really are," Jackson rested his chin atop the laced digits. "You're not Stiles' cousin; you're a hunter."

"Congratulations my secret's out," Brooklyn was unimpressed. "FYI Einstein but it's no great mystery."

"Oh but the sheriff doesn't know and I considering I know where you and Derek are hiding I would be concerned."

"I grow tired of your little mind games Jackson. Your mental IQ is that of a 12 year old."

"Oh ouch," the bright blue eyes rolled in sarcasm.

"Okay smartass how about this: Those pretty little scratches on your neck…."

"What about them?" Jackson rubbed the nape of his neck.

"What if the wrong people were to know about those? They would figure out rather quickly you're aware of the werewolf presence and may even be one. Then what genius? Did you even think this lame brain idea of yours completely through? I mean you're what….Blackmailing Scott, myself, and Derek so that way you can become like them. Sounds really attainable."

Brooklyn slapped the bills down on the table with a short snap then slid from the plastic seat and started for the door. Jackson was right behind her.

"Okay Pretty Boy," she tightened her fingers into his jacket and partially lifted him off the ground as his back slammed against the side of the wall. "Last warning: Back off."

"No," Jackson shook his head. "It's not your call."

"When the person I care about is looking at life or death, it is my call."

Jackson started punching the numbers to the sheriff but Brooklyn smacked his phone from his hand.

"Oh no," she shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Oh but I do," his grin was illuminated into a sinister smile against the ugly yellow street lamp. He ripped her grip apart from his jacket and flipped their positions with Brooklyn pinned against the wall.

"Here's the deal," he dared to let his lips brush past hers, feeling the brief but electrifying charge pass between them. "You don't have any hold over me anymore. I know what you are and that with one motion you'll be in jail and Derek will fry. But if I get what I want….."

He leaned in tasting the soft full lips against his. Jackson pulled away as he would get more from the hunter once he was turned.

"See you soon," he whispered.

Brooklyn raced for her car, never once noticing the SUV tucked in the corner. Argent watched as the hunter slid in the Charger and slowly rolled away. He waited until the car turned right out of the lot before tailing the sleek black car.

* * *

><p>"You think she knows we're following?"<p>

Kate turned to her brother who stayed focused but heard every word.

"Not sure," he rested his elbow on the door while the other hand steered the car. "But there will be no confrontation Kate. We need to find out if they are hiding at the house."

"Seriously? You really think they would stray too far from town?" Kate rolled her eyes. She was more than anxious get another go at the hunter.

"If I know Brooklyn there will be another place for her and Derek to lay low at."

"Always one to play by the rules," she pouted.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No," Kate shook her head and lied through her teeth. "I just think that since we know where Brooklyn and Derek are hiding at why don't we just strike?"

"Because we don't know who the Alpha is?" Kris's voice dripped heavily in sarcasm.

"Look I'm here to help you," Kate was becoming angered. "Leveque's dead and Brian's strung up in a coma! What other reason do you need?"

"We honor the code," she rolled her eyes at his noble stance.

_Rules are meant to be broken big brother….._

Brooklyn looked up in the rearview mirror unable to see the driver in the vehicle behind her. Her mind was distracted over Derek's disappearance. She had not felt him anywhere since he rushed off earlier in the night. Her phone rang and the hunter instantly answered.

_"Where are you?"_

"Looking for Derek that's what."

_"What do you mean looking for Derek?"_

"What do I mean looking for Derek? That's what I mean when I say I'm looking for Derek! I'm looking for Derek! He took off after the Alpha!"

_"Wait what?"_

"I know that was too complicated for you to follow Stiles but the Alpha showed up after we tag teamed on Harris."

_"Well did he say anything? I mean did he know who the Alpha was?"_

"No and no," Brooklyn snapped harder than she meant. "But I think I'm being tailed so I gotta get…."

She hung up before Stiles could answer and threw the car in gear.

"What's she doing?" Kate watched the taillights growing smaller ahead of them.

"She figured out we're behind her and she's trying to shake us."

Argent pushed the accelerator closer to the floor as the SUV gained traction and speed.

Brooklyn saw the opposite end of town coming back into view and knew she had one chance to shake the Dynamic Duo. Picking up her phone she dialed 9-1-1.

_9-1-1 What's your emergency…._

"Yes I'm on west Highway 7 coming into Beacon Hills and I think someone's trying to run me off the road!"

Brooklyn threw on her best panicked act.

_Can you describe the vehicle?_

"Yes I think it's a Tahoe and there are two people in the front….."

_Okay we have a unit on the way…..You need to find a public place where there are lots of people and stay there…._

"I see a diner up ahead."

_That would be the Highway 7 Diner…..Stay there and we'll send someone out there. _

"Oh thank you so much!"

_Stay on the line with us until the police arrive….._

Brooklyn watched as the squad car appeared behind Argent with lights flashing. The hunter grinned as the vehicle was pulled over giving her the chance to escape.

"See ya," she arched her eyebrows at the reflection before speeding off into the night.

"Well played," Argent muttered as the deputy cautiously approached with gun drawn.

* * *

><p>"The son of a bitch isn't giving up," Brooklyn confided.<p>

_"Okay speaking the obvious…."_

"No Stiles you don't understand! He cornered me at the diner last night."

_"What? What do you mean cornered?"_

"Like as in he pinned me against the wall and friggin mouth raped me!"

_"Oh my god…What do you mean mouth raped?"_

"Are you stupid? He kissed me! He threatened me before deciding to almost shove his tongue down my throat!"

_"Lucky bastard…."_

"STILES! That was very inappropriate!"

_"Sorry…..What are you gonna do about it?"_

"Right now nothing since he does hold the cards. He's got Scott and Derek by the balls at this point."

_"Doesn't help he keeps trying to hump you like a dog in heat either…."_

"Thanks for that horrid visual," she felt nauseated.

_"Brook I'm sorry!"_

"It's okay. Look just keep an eye on him okay? Derek still hasn't shown up yet."

_"What? Where the Hell could he be?"_

"I don't know but I'm getting worried."

_"Do I need to come over? I mean you know keep you company?"_

"You're sweet but I'll be okay."

_"You sure?"_

She heard the pleading in his voice. Brooklyn admitted it was pretty cute when he begged with those wide puppy dog eyes.

"I'll be fine I promise."

Brooklyn hung up and flipped open the laptop. She wished she had a magical wand so she could zap Jackson's sorry ass to Neverland. But unfortunately no such luck. Her eyes went to the bed finding she had been in the alone the night before.

"Brook," Derek appeared in the doorway. He was leaning against the frame for support as he held his right arm across his stomach.

"Derek," she took his good arm and made him use her to stagger against as the hunter guided him to the bed. "Oh my god what the Hell happened?"

"The Alpha," he groaned and sprawled out on his back. "He turned human but backtracked and attacked me in the woods."

"I should've followed," guilt consumed her mind but Derek snatched her hand in his.

"No," he shook his head. "This time I'm glad you didn't follow."

"What the Hell did he do to you?" She started peeling his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms.

"My ribs are broken in a few places but they're healing."

"I'll go get some ice," she twisted around to leave but the strong hand clamped on her wrist.

"No," he breathed hard. "I'm healing. I just need some time….."

Brooklyn tugged his shoes up and off then dropped them on the floor. She crawled up alongside the werewolf and slipped his good arm under her side.

"And you," he closed his eyes and felt the body of his mate carefully curl up closer beside him. The Alpha nearly ripped him apart but Derek had launched a log at the creature pinning him between another tree as he made his escape.

"Are you okay?" He sensed something was off with her.

"No," she couldn't hide her despair. "Argent came after me last night."

"What?" He looked at her in shock but she gently waved away his concern. "Don't worry I called the cops on him telling them he was some creep following me. Probably already made bail though."

"Nice one," Derek liked her thinking. It was hard for Brooklyn to tell him that Jackson made a move on her. He was injured and in no condition to do anything, let alone go after some punk ass kid. She wrapped her arms around his waist and inhaled the deep scent that clung to his shirt. Brooklyn was relieved he was alright as the tiny pangs of fear had been whispering in her ear.

* * *

><p>"You sure you're up to this?"<p>

Derek nodded as they got in the Charger.

"I'm better now," he caressed the side of his lover's face. Their eyes locked for a brief but tender moment before Brooklyn slipped away and started up her car.

The parking lot was empty except for the lone Charger. Brooklyn slipped the gun in her waistband as neither one was sure what to expect into the long term care center.

"Something's not right," Brooklyn felt the unsetting feeling in her stomach.

"I know," Derek grabbed her hand.

"I really do not like this one bit just to let you know," she looked over at Derek whose jaw was clenched tightly. He too was unsure about this but if they didn't go in another could die.

"Okay where the Hell is everyone?"

The halls were void of staff or patients. Shouldn't a long term care facility at least have the graveyard shift? Derek didn't see Jennifer, his uncle's nurse. The sense of urgency gripped hunter and werewolf as they hurried towards room 65. Brooklyn's eyes went wide as Derek felt the chill reach down his spine.

"Uh Derek, where's your uncle?"

The wheelchair was empty like no one had ever occupied it.

"We need to go now," Derek grabbed her hand and spun around but halted in his tracks as the smaller figure rounded the corner.

Peter Hale was standing there, watching them both. A thin smile of amusement danced across his lips as he was dressed in a red shirt, black slacks, and long black coat. The right side of his face horribly disfigured by the fire. The skin had healed but the malformed wounds stuck out in white pinkish webbng.

"Hello Derek," he greeted his nephew then looked over at the hunter.

"Hello Brooklyn," his smile widened slightly.

"Oh my god," she suddenly felt sick. "It was you all those times?"

"Guilty," a twisted sense of pride swelled in his chest. "I do apologize for the deception."

"You killed those people," Brooklyn held up her gun. "You almost killed Jackson."

"Yes well Jackson was an oversight," Peter sighed. He looked past the pair to see his nurse standing behind them. Brooklyn whipped around and pointed the weapon at the woman.

"Is she one too?"

"No," Derek took a step closer beside her. "She's just some psychotic bitch that's helping him kill people."

"We need to talk Derek," Peter rushed around his nephew and pinned Brooklyn against the wall. His nails were out and pressed snugly against her throat. Brooklyn lifted the gun but Peter smacked it away like a child smacking something from another's hand. He chided the hunter by shaking his head and clicking his tongue. Derek felt powerless as his uncle tightened his grip around her throat. Brooklyn clawed at this hand but the hold of bone and flesh was iron clad. Peter tilted his head as the non burnt part of his mouth curled up in a partial smile.

"This concerns you too my dear…."

**Ha ha! The Alpha appears!**


	65. Chapter 65

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Let her go," Derek started for the Alpha.<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Peter closed the hunter's throat a little tighter, listening to the tiny pathetic gasps for air. "Unless that is you want her to die."

"No," the beta backed down as Peter slowly released his hold over Brooklyn.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

The hunter rubbed her neck while never allowing her eyes to leave the form of the Alpha.

"Brook run now," Derek shot a look at her before going back to his uncle. Jennifer lunged for the hunter but Brooklyn was faster. The hunter hooked her right arm, feeling her fist slam into the smaller woman's jaw. Jennifer collapsed to the cold unforgiving tile like a fighter that had been dealt a knockout blow.

"That wasn't very nice," Peter quietly chided her. "She was my nurse."

"Get over it," Brooklyn snarled.

"You mean like how I should get over my family being murdered? Or how about what's his name in Virginia? Have you gotten over that?"

"Bastard…."

Derek growled as pale ice lit his eyes and he propelled from the wall and into Peter's waiting arms. Brooklyn desperately tried to get a sight on her target but Peter was using Derek as a shield.

"Would you really shoot family? Are you so much like them you're willing to hurt your mate?"

"Don't listen to him," Derek pleaded with his hunter. "I can heal; you know that."

Her hand shook as she lowered the gun and fired. The bullet struck Derek in the lower thigh, missing the artery by inches. Peter dropped his shield unceremoniously and started for the human. Brooklyn opened fire but Peter's unnatural reflexes proved to be to his advantage as he grabbed the muzzle and tore it from her hand.

"Such an annoying thing," he examined the weapon and bent the muzzle upward rendering it useless. Brooklyn was temporarily stunned at the show of strength but quickly shook it off. She resorted to hand to hand, taking several swings and punches at her foe. Peter thwarted her slow attacks, blocking each one with a flip of his wrist. Her legs dropped as she went for a sweep but the werewolf leapt over and back down.

"I must admit you were a perfect choice," he sighed. "I can see why Derek wanted you."

"Don't even go there," the hunter warned him.

"I know about you two," Peter grabbed Brooklyn's jacket and hurled her against the wall. "This entire time since the day you walked into town I've been watching you."

"Gross," Brooklyn coughed. "Where the hell is Chris Hansen when you need him?"

"Your tongue is sharp…..I like that," Peter flung her across the hall way like a dog would swing a toy in its mouth.

"You picked up on everything I left for you," he congratulated her.

"Why kill those people?"

"Do you not understand?" The anger erupted like Vesuvius as Peter threw Brooklyn down watching her slide along the floor. "They murdered everyone I loved! They did the same thing to you!"

"But I didn't kill anyone," Brooklyn doubled over in pain.

"So the bullet that ripped through that hunter's chest didn't count? Oh but you did kill in retaliation and you liked it. You're no different than us."

"I am so much different than you," she struggled to crawl to her hands and knees.

"Really now," Peter kicked her in the ribs watching as the force of his strike sent her flying through the air. Derek saw the distress in her eyes as the bullet wound healed. The beta was on his feet and leapt on Peter's back. Peter thrusted their bodies on the wall, feeling Derek's grip slowly relent. The clawed hands dug into the collar of his jacket before the violent rush of air met solid wall.

"All I wanted from you was understanding," Peter frowned. "Did you think I wanted to take it from Laura?"

"You killed your own niece," Derek tackled Peter to the ground but the Alpha launched the smaller wolf up and over his body.

Brooklyn crawled towards the fighting beta and alpha as Peter started his sob story.

"Do you have any idea what it was like during those years? I was slowly healing cell by cell; even more slowly coming back to consciousness; unable to talk or move while depending on another to care for me? Yes taking the alpha from Laura did push me over the plateau but it was instinct that propelled me after that."

Derek was unimpressed as he staggered to his feet, enraged that Peter had brought harm to his hunter. Rage fueled his body as the beta lashed at the other but Peter simply caught his left hand and twisted the bone back and over, hearing the pieces of cartilage and tendons snapping in painful rhythm. Derek dropped to his knees as absolute pain washed over him. Brooklyn cried out at the sharp jolts that raced through her hand and arm then along her shoulder.

"Interesting," Peter observed the hunter's response. He returned focus to his nephew who was at his mercy.

"It's time for you to understand," the Alpha tossed the subordinate through the pane of glass that separated the pharmacy and main hallway. Shards and chunks showered over Derek as he could only crawl away from his attacker. Peter watched the pathetic weak form struggle to escape around the corner. He chuckled lightly and looked over at Brooklyn who had propped her injured body against the wall. Blood trickled down her nose and lip as the gash on her lip was deep.

"Now you just wait right there," he waggled a finger at her. "I'll come back for you in a bit."

* * *

><p>Derek felt his body heal painful bit by painful bit as he made his way into the darkened exam room.<p>

"I'm hurt you would run from me Derek," the alpha's pain was genuine. "We're family after all."

He paused and looked at the hideous image staring back at him. With each kill he made he had grown stronger and healed faster. With Scott in his pack it propelled him even faster still.

"You know I always had a flair for the dramatic," he snapped his wrist and watched the circular mirror spin. His reflection changed as the scar tissue and ungodly injuries faded away revealing the handsome features that had been locked away for almost six years.

"But when you look this good why wait," he shrugged as Derek breathed hard labored breaths. Derek could hear the heartbeat of his hunter through the thick walls as she had not moved since Peter left her alone in the corridor.

"She's alright I can assure you," he knew what his nephew was thinking. "But I think it's time you and I arrived at an accord…..Don't you think?"

"Leave her alone!"

"You are in no position to bark out orders Derek. I'm the Alpha, not you."

"What do you want?"

"Your help in convincing Scott to join us," Peter knelt down and tilted the bloody chin up. "And as such I won't let anything happen to Brooklyn. I mean she is family now too you know."

"Scott won't join you," Derek was defiant in his words.

"Oh well that's where you come in. I know he is slowly trusting you, letting his guard down as you and he tracked little old me down. But if you don't help I'll make sure she suffers for your arrogance."

"Don't," he begged Peter, "Please….."

Peter grinned in victory as Derek surrendered to what he wanted. His glowed blood red as his canines sharpened in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn felt consciousness streaming through her body. The hunter opened her eyes and looked up and over to see Derek sitting at the edge of the bed. His eyes were unreadable as she slowly sat up.<p>

"Derek what happened? Where's Peter?"

"Shhhh," he pressed a finger to his lips. Brooklyn was confused. What had happened at the hospital? Why was Derek behaving like this?

"No," she shook her head, "I'm not staying quiet. You need to tell me what the Hell happened back there? What did he do and say?"

Brooklyn waited for Derek to speak, to say something, anything! But the dark haired werewolf was silent as the door swung open and Peter entered.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice bristled with distrust and suspicion.

"Did Derek not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She glanced wearily at the other. "What did you do Derek?"

"He did what he is supposed to do," Peter replaced Derek on the bed. "He's part of my pack; you're part of my pack."

"Like Hell I am! I won't kill or hurt anyone!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter I'm afraid," he sighed sympathetically. "But first I think a little stroll down memory lane is in order."

Brooklyn leapt from the bed but Derek was on the hunter in an instant. He pinned her arms behind her causing her to yelp in pain.

"Derek….Let me go….Please….."

She couldn't see the pained expression that swelled about the rich emerald rings. Her pleas struck a chord with Derek but the the dark warning looming in the alpha's eyes told him to reconsider any action. Peter glanced at his nephew as his hand extended with nails protruding towards her neck and tore into the hunter's shoulder.

"Brook," Derek cradled the limp form of the hunter in his arms as he rushed her to the bed. Her eyes rolled back in her head leaving a pair of milky blanks in their place.

"Don't look so surprised," Peter rolled his eyes and left. "But remember…."

His eyes flashed crimson as Derek's responded and turned bright blue. Peter smiled before leaving his nephew alone with Brooklyn. Derek could only watch as the smaller body convulsed in his arms.

"What have I done?"

The werewolf began to hate what Peter had become. Scott wouldn't join the pack.

"Shhhh," he stroked her hair. "It's okay Brook."

Brooklyn couldn't hear him as the wounds infused into her body filling her mind with images of the not so distant past.

_The two thugs laughed as they were drunk and high, each one holding a red canister. The money had been sweet as they doused the ground and foundation with gasoline. They rounded the house while flinging the flammable fluid on the house and around the front door, ensuring no one could escape. _

Derek felt his chest constrict while the next image flashed.

_Peter rushed to help the others but they were dead. Some had bullet wounds while others were pinned in the raging inferno. The screams coming from the basement tore at his heart and soul as the smoke choked his lungs and throat. The flames consumed every bit of wood and material it could. The beam from above hurled towards him, pinning him between the floor and the smoldering pillar above. The back of house was engulfed in orange and yellow as every member of the Hale Family perished...All but one..._

Derek leaned down letting his head rest alongside hers as the small body continued to be razed. Watching her endure this painful fate was worse than death.

_Blood ran down the peach tinted floor as Peter was perched in the wheelchair. The unrelenting pain was compounded by the warm stinging needles that pulsed from the faucet. His screams echoed off the walls as he was powerless to heal any faster. _

_Jennifer stood in the darkened doorway as the full moon bathed her patient in its soft silver glow. Peter rose up off the bed, bandages covering the shoulder side and face. _

Derek felt a lone tear trickle down his face and vanish in the wavy copper strands.

_The images of Myles being mauled on the bus whisked by as the vision of Laura approaching Peter during the full moon. _

_"Peter…."_

_He turned around with eyes amber gold and fangs extended. _

_The image flashed to her remains found in the woods by Stiles and Scott as they dug around the Hale property. _

Derek rocked back and forth willing the hunter to wake up.

"Please wake up Brook," he begged her.

"Why…." Her voice was barely audible to a human's ears. But to the werewolf it was like a wolfsbane bullet shredding his heart.

"I can't let him do this….."

* * *

><p>"Oh but you will," Peter walked through the woods. His perfect hearing listened to his nephew's anguished words. "But you have no idea what I have in store for you both."<p>

* * *

><p>Derek didn't sleep that night as he remained awake and watching his mate finally rest. The stress of Peter's actions had exhausted Brooklyn mentally and physically.<p>

_When I call for you Derek you come….._

"Bastard," he growled. Derek didn't care if Peter heard him or not. Seeing Brooklyn falling victim to the monster that walked in the guise of his uncle finally made him see what had been in front of him.

_I'm in love….._

It should've been the best moment in his life but instead Derek Hale was realizing his true feelings because of her pain; because of her suffering. He remembered that night after Peter had attacked them at the school, when she was tending to his wounds and she whispered sweetly in his ear.

_I'm falling for you Derek Hale...I'm falling hard and fast for you..._

"I'm sorry..." he quietly broke down. "Please don't hate me Brook."

**Bad bad Peter...For my peeps and readers on the East Coast please take care of yourselves! **


	66. Chapter 66

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Have you heard from Brook?"<p>

Stiles found Scott in the hallway on his way to lunch.

"No," Scott shook his head. "But I got the necklace."

"That's awesome! So you took my advice and stole it?"

"As much as I regret saying this, yes I did," the thinner teen felt as if he were taking a walk of shame as they sat down at an empty table.

"You know you're really not stealing it," Stiles dove into the chicken fingers then came up with a mouthful of breading and meat. "You're simply borrowing it."

"Sure," Scott wasn't paying much attention to the chicken finger fiend as he watched Allison and Lydia talking several tables away.

"So where is it?" Stiles shoveled another strip in his mouth reminding Scott of a chipmunk stuffing its cheeks for winter.

"A safe place," he mumbled and noticed Jackson watching them from across the room. The blonde said nothing as his eyes pierced into Scott's.

_Game night…_

The two simple words repeated over in the teen's mind.

"Ignore him," Stiles smacked Scott's arm. "Besides we need to find out where Brooklyn and Derek are."

Jackson stayed seated and watched Scott squirm in his seat. He lifted the apple to his lips and took a long slow deep bite. The grinding of bone on fruit was like nails on a chalkboard for Scott's hypersensitive hearing.

"Well I'm gonna try to get a hold of Brook," Stiles stood and left the cafeteria.

"Come on answer the phone," the other end rang and rang until it reached her voicemail.

"Damn it," he hung up while tapping his foot on the floor. The day was halfway over but the end couldn't come fast enough. The bell rang heralding the end of lunch and Stiles picked himself up back to class.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn walked the edge of the property, attempting to make sense of what had happened. Derek had sided with Peter! The one who killed all of those people! The one who killed Laura, his own sister!<p>

She sat on the flat smooth rock, hugging her knees against her chest. Emotions ranged from hurt to betrayal before coming to rest on anger as she closed her eyes and fought back the tears.

_Why are you siding with him? He's a psychotic murderer!_

_Brook you don't understand….._

_Understand what Derek? The total bullshit of a story? You held me against my will letting him sink his nails into me! _

_I know….._

_No you don't! We have been through so much….so much together since I arrived here! _

_He's family….._

_And your point being what? He killed his own family! Did you forget what he did to Laura? Or how about what he did to me? To you?_

_No….._

_Then why are you on his side? _

She forced a deep slow breath from her lips as she felt the pan stabbing at her stomach and side. This was the third time the same pain had visited her but Brooklyn wrote it off as being stress from everything that had been slamming into her like a Mack truck.

"Brook," Derek hurried up the path but stopped when he saw the cold glint in her eye.

"Shouldn't you be with Uncle Psycho?" She looked back over the ridge.

"Please….Let me explain. I owe you that much."

Brooklyn kept her back turned to Derek as the crunching of dried leaves and twigs grew closer to where she sat. The hunter wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms but the anger that welled was far to greater than sympathy.

"Why?" She sighed painfully. "Why did you let him do that to me? I can still smell the flesh being burned and melted off of bone as the screams of the dead wail sharply in my ears!"

Derek reached out to her but snapped his hand back. Her pain was radiating from her like heat as she sat in the chilled damp air. The pang in his chest constricted tighter the longer he stood there. But his feet refused to relent, to allow him to go.

"Brook…please…" he found the courage to wrap his arms around her as she remained stoic.

"I don't trust him," the hunter didn't disguise her anger. "And neither should you."

Derek said nothing and tightened his hold around her. While they were bound together for life, it didn't mean mates would have an easy existence. Peter had succeeded in creating a rift between them with his selfish actions, threatening to destroy what happiness Derek found. But Peter's influence was overpowering as being the Alpha also included extracting demands from the betas and omegas of the pack. When Peter wielded his power over Derek the younger wolf was helpless against it.

_The deep ruby glow crept into his body, reaching out with cold icy fingers. Derek felt his will being ripped away, allowing the manipulations of the Alpha to control the subordinate wolf. _

_"She stays alive as long as you continue to cooperate Derek…"_

He didn't know when Peter would strike and use him as a puppet in his plans but he knew the hunter wouldn't stand for it.

"I should leave," she needed to leave, to get away from the place that she had slowly come to love.

"No," Derek rested his forehead on her shoulder and deeply inhaled her scent.

"You made it clear where your loyalties lay….."

Her stinging accusation ripped deeper into Derek. He knew he deserved her icy words but didn't she understand Peter would kill her?

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

_I love you…..Please don't leave me….._

"Derek," Peter hiked up the ledge to where the lovers sat. Brooklyn's eyes hardened into two dull stones as the Alpha approached. His clothing was the same as when they encountered him at the hospital. "My it is such a beautiful day being out here."

"What do you want?" Brooklyn spun out of Derek's embrace and got toe to toe with the Alpha. "You're not wanted or welcome here."

"Oh am I now," he looked over to Derek whose head was hanging down. "Considering this is my family's land I would say I have every right to be here."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you Peter," she balled her hands into two tight fists.

"Because my dear," he grabbed her by the throat and slowly choked her air off. "You wouldn't want anything bad happening to that hyperactive boy, what is his name…..as yes Stiles."

"You wouldn't," she coughed and clawed furiously at his hand.

"Oh but I would."

"Peter let her go!" Derek rushed the Alpha. Peter dropped the hunter to the ground and bestowed the same display upon his nephew.

"Remember Derek," he growled in a cautionary manner. The steel grey melted away as cold hellish red emerged.

"You stay the Hell away from Stiles," Brooklyn warned him from the ground.

"And why is that now hmmm? Is it because you have a soft spot for him? You see him as a brother don't you?"

Brooklyn rose to her feet, challenging the Alpha as she held her ground. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins, giving her the strength to stand up against Peter.

"You should watch your back," she issued an ominous warning. "Because someday you'll slip up and when you do…..I'll be there with a wolfsbane bullet and put straight between your eyes."

Brooklyn walked away leaving Derek to face his uncle alone. Her heart was sick, disgusted over the events of the last two days. She had to warn Stiles and Scott and yes even Jackson that the Alpha was out and it was Peter Hale. She didn't have to look at the numbers as her fingers knew the path to follow.

_"Brook! Oh my god where have you been? Scott got the necklace!"_

"He did? That's great! But Stiles you need to listen…."

_"But there's something else….Allison's dad caught him trying to leave and confronted him about you and Derek."_

"What?"

_"Yeah Allison let it slip to her aunt that she saw Scott with you and Derek."_

"We've got a problem Stiles: The Alpha's Derek's uncle."

The line was silent as Stiles attempted to wrap his head around what she had just said.

_"The same uncle that's a vegetable in a wheelchair?"_

"He's been faking the entire time! He's been killing all of those people! Look where are you and Scott at?"

_"I'm almost home but Scott I don't know…."_

"Alright look just stay there, call Scott and tell him to get his ass to your house like pronto! Do you have a gun? A way to protect yourself?"

_"My dad's the freaking sheriff Brook!"_

"Do you know how to fire it?"

_"Yeah….Kind of….I can't think with this pressure!"_

"You don't have pressure! Pressure is where you have an entire clan of hunters after you, your mate has gone total Darkside, and the one thing you've been chasing down deserves an Oscar for his performance as an invalid!"

_"Derek went Darkside? What happened?"_

"Peter, that's what," she hung up and reached her car. As she opened the door, the sharp jolt of pain stabbed her abdomen. Brooklyn doubled over and fell into the side of the Charger, feeling as if her insides were being shredded with a dull serrated knife.

The hunter breathed in and out, blocking the short but searing bouts that continued to torment her. She slipped in the car and started the ignition, not caring that Derek was standing on the porch, watching the Charger roll away.

Derek could hear the hunter's sobs through the powerful roar of the engine, hating himself for causing her this pain.

"She will come around," Peter was confident in his words. "As much as she denies it, Brooklyn is very much like you and I."

The younger wolf kept his eyes straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge the one beside him.

_I will get you back…_

* * *

><p>Stiles watched through the window for the familiar form of the Charger. Scott was nowhere to be found and his phone went straight to his voicemail. He was worried that Peter was going to go after his best friend which had been the plan the entire time. It made perfect sense after the attack at the high school to which the Alpha or rather Peter, had called him out to kill the small group trapped inside the classroom. Scott had to kill them as part of the initiation.<p>

The screeching of tires announced Brooklyn's arrival.

He rushed out the door and across the lawn as the hunter clutched her stomach. She had a pained expression written deeply across her face as she hiked up the gentle sloping yard.

"Are you okay? Did he do something to you?"

"No," she waved his questioning off. "I haven't been feeling so well. I think the stress is getting to me."

Stiles grabbed her waist and let her use him as a crutch. Brooklyn felt even worse as they reached the door and suddenly broke free and darted for the bathroom. Stiles heard the obvious sounds of the hunter throwing up through the door.

"Brook, you okay?" He lightly rapped on the door.

"No," she gasped then convulsed once again. "I just need a minute…."

She groaned in agony as her stomach was now heaving up nothing. Anything that was in her stomach had been rejected, leaving nothing for it to expel. She rested her forehead along the cool smooth porcelain as Stiles finally entered.

"Okay you're in like no shape to go anywhere," he knew if his dad saw her there she would be thrown in jail without a second though.

"Ya think?" She could still speak sarcasm despite her sorry state.

* * *

><p>Derek stood outside listening to Brooklyn and Stiles. He heard the hunter's distressful moans as she had fallen ill. Brooklyn had left him alone with Peter, making it blatantly clear she refused to be anywhere near the Alpha.<p>

He started for the door and rapped on it until his knuckles turned red and raw from being pounded against the wood. Stiles opened the door but instantly regretted doing so as Derek stood in the doorway.

"Let me see her," the spiky haired werewolf demanded.

"I don't think she wants to see you," Stiles started to close the door in his face but Derek slammed an open palm in the center of the door.

"I'll let her be the judge of that," Derek stormed in and shoved Stiles aside.

Brooklyn was at the kitchen table sipping tea and snacking on dry saltines. Her head was pounding but something told her to avoid taking something so she suffered in silence. She heard the muffled but heated exchange stemming from the living room followed by the determined footfalls.

"Brook," Derek rushed in seeing her seated at the table and instantly detected something was off with her. The aura around her had changed somehow…

"What are you doing here?" She looked up with bleary eyes.

**Uh oh...A rift between Derelyn...**


	67. Chapter 67

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Derek stood over the hunter, watching as she took a meager sip of tea.<p>

"Why are you here Derek?" Exhaustion clung to her voice.

"What's wrong with you?" He sensed the hunter's illness as he pulled out a chair and sat beside her.

"Why are you concerned? You made your choice; you chose Peter over us."

Stiles bit his nails raw as he watched Derek and Brooklyn. He was afraid of Derek.

"Brook," Derek dared to slide his hand over hers. "I could feel you all the way here; something's wrong."

"Yeah there is," she took another sip, "Peter. He's gotten to you."

Derek looked away as he knew if he wanted to keep tabs on the Alpha, he had to stay close to Peter. But it didn't come without a price: Watching his mate grow distant and cold.

"I know you're upset," he started to speak.

"Gross understatement," she looked sideways at him.

Stiles felt his phone go off and saw that it was Scott.

"Finally," he answered the phone and walked away.

"Where have you been? We have a matter of life and death here!"

_"What did the Alpha strike again?"_

"NO! The Alpha is Derek's uncle."

_"What? How do you know?"_

"Brooklyn's here and she's the one who told me! And now Derek's here! He's gone total Darkside!"

_"What do you mean total darkside?"_

"Like he chose Uncle Creepy over Brook!"

_"What? No way! He's been helping us! He told me that if I kill the Alpha I can be human again!"_

"Well he's apparently switched teams Scott! He's batting for the other side! You know like switching from New York to Boston bad!"

_"Okay relax! I'll keep the necklace stashed for now until we figure out what's going on."_

"Just get over here now!"

Stiles hung up and returned to the kitchen to see Brooklyn and Derek were gone.

"Oh damn," he knew this wasn't good.

* * *

><p>Derek drove the Charger through the woods until he reached his house. Brooklyn was on the verge of blowing up at him for whisking her out of Stiles' house and dragging her back to the Hale Home.<p>

"He's not here," Derek didn't detect Peter anywhere. "We can talk."

"What's there to talk about? You easily overlooked the murders of several people including Laura so you two could ride around town like Thelma and Louise!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Derek slammed his hands on the wheel.

"There is always a choice Derek," Brooklyn fired back.

"Not when he'll kill you! He said if I didn't help he would kill you."

"Think I'm gonna be sick," Brooklyn flung the door open seconds before she felt the expulsion of mashed crackers and tea purging from her body and onto the ground. Derek raced around the car as she continued to heave ever last bit of food.

"Come on," he ran his hand along her back.

"What the Hell's wrong with me Derek?"

He patiently waited until her body had gone calm before gathering her in his arms and heading inside.

* * *

><p>She sat with knees hugging against her chest as Derek soothingly ran water over her. He didn't sense a fever or other symptom that indicated infection and wondered if something else was to blame. It wasn't helping her that the Argents were gunning for her or that Jackson continued to obsess over her.<p>

"You're tired," he noted the dark circles that underlined her rich grey rings.

"Understatement," she sighed sadly. "I haven't slept well."

"Why?" He kept running the cloth over her shoulders and back, feeling the tiny knots unfurl beneath his touch.

"Ever since the hospital…."

Derek said nothing and continued lavishing attention upon her. He felt her heart was heavy as she shivered in the cooling water. Her eyes flooded with pain and abandonment which only made the werewolf feel worse for what he did.

"I'm sorry," he dropped the cloth in the water the curled his arm around her shoulder and head. "I can't control myself when he calls me out. The Alpha can make me do whatever he wants; and I hate it. I hate him for what he did."

"Why don't you fight back?" She sniffled.

"Because he will hurt or worse kill you or Stiles. I can't live with that. Peter left me no choice that night in the hospital."

Brooklyn slightly shook her head, still unable to believe what Derek was saying. The Derek she knew would've fought the Alpha with everything he had! But instead caved in to the will of a cold blooded killer!

"I know you don't believe me or understand," his voice strained against the building emotion. "But please trust me Brook. I did it for you."

Brooklyn turned her weakened body around and wrapped her wet arms around Derek. Her fingers circled and carded through his dark hair as she could feel his own melancholy within.

"Come on," he lifted her up and out of the tub.

She was dressed in a pair of his boxers and dark shirt.

"How are you feeling?" He knelt down taking her hands in his. The large thumbs were circling around the tops of her hands while his eyes stayed fixed with hers.

"Better," she nodded. "I just don't know what's wrong with me. I know I've been stressed and the lack of sleep's been getting to me….."

"You need to rest," he didn't leave any room for her to argue. "You've been through a lot."

Brooklyn was too exhausted to argue and instead allowed Derek to tuck her in like an eight year old. It felt good to have the crisp but welcoming cotton taking over as the weight of the comforter swept across.

"We couldn't find Scott," she muttered.

"I need to find him before Peter does," Derek wanted to find the younger wolf but refused to leave Brooklyn alone in the house. The hunter reached from beneath the covers and grappled her phone.

"If you want try to keep reaching him this way," she offered her phone. Derek plucked it from her hand as she nestled deeper in the blankets. Brooklyn felt her body beginning to release its hellish torment up and off her being. It was as if her energy was being drained, depleted, or diverted even. The last time she felt so weak and helpless was when she contracted mono as a kid. But this was nothing like that.

Derek shut the door behind him and dialed Scott's number. It rang three times before going to his voicemail.

"Damn it," he snarled but realized something. He had smashed Scott's phone during one of his impromptu training sessions. He probably had not gotten the damn thing replaced yet!

Brooklyn heard the swearing from outside the door and didn't have to guess why the string of curse words was spilling from her lover's lips. She wanted to tell him about the necklace but after he told her that Peter could manipulate him on a whim the hunter decided to keep that information to herself for now.

He peeled away the jeans and shirt before slipping in beside her. Derek angled his arms across her waist until they overlapped. Her body relaxed and backed into his as she fell asleep. Derek deeply inhaled and ran his hands across her midsection, sensing the same essence as earlier. His fingers paused then slipped between her skin and hands, lightly rubbing circles into the warm flesh. The longer he allowed his touch to stay to her, the more Derek could sense the changes in his mate.

The werewolf raced through the various reasons that could explain this shift that was occurring within her.

_She had been ill but anything could cause that….._

_But this change I can sense…_

Derek paused and forced himself to face the growing possibility that it wasn't stress or anything she ate….

"No…"

He shook his head and buried his face in between her shoulders. It had to have happened during the full moon! How could they have been so reckless? Derek held her tighter as he remembered something one very tiny but important detail about mating during the full moon:

_During the full moon the female is most open to conceiving with her mate. _

How was he going to tell her? That their sexual marathon may have resulted in her carrying his young?

Derek knew they would have to be certain but first he would have to tell Brooklyn and with her emotional state it would certainly upset her even further. He recalled her reassurances that she wouldn't be upset if she bared his young but that was before Peter was revealed to be Alpha and yielded his dominance over him. Peter!

_How can I keep this from him? _

_He will find out…._

_He'll be able to pick up the changes….._

_He'll use this against us….._

It was then Derek felt the instincts begin to kick in. He had to protect her! Protect Brooklyn and the new life that may be growing inside.

There was so much racing through his head as he heard the drumming of the rain against the wall and roof. Derek wasn't sure how this would affect her as hybrids were a rare occurrence. The chances of Brooklyn having a successful and somewhat normal pregnancy were uncertain. Werewolves were different than humans where reproducing was concerned.

He silently wished his parents were here as they could've soothed his fears, telling him that he was overreacting and Brooklyn would be alright. His body settled deeper in the bed, leveling his lips to the nape of her neck.

"Derek," Brooklyn whispered. Derek assumed she was simply talking in her sleep.

"What's wrong?" She rolled over on her other side coming face to face with the bright green hues. Derek wasn't sure how to tell her and instead masked his anxiety.

"I'm worried," he wasn't deceptive in his choice of words, only the reason for his concern.

"About Peter?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Let's not talk about it," she was getting sick of hearing about the bastard. He was making them both on edge even when his vile presence was absent from their sights.

"How are you feeling?" He was careful to drawl his words out, gauging the hunter's reaction.

"Better but still shaky and tired," she shrugged.

"Then relax and focus on getting some sleep," he kissed her forehead. "I'm not leaving you."

"You promise?" She looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Promise."

He waited until her breathing dropped off once again and resumed lightly running circles over her stomach. Brooklyn would have to stay here until Peter and the hunters were dealt with accordingly. The werewolf refused to let her risk her life if his deep seated suspicions were confirmed.

**Anyone wanna venture a guess as to how she's gonna find out? :) Oh and new poll going up tomorrow so last chance to vote on who you think the other Alpha is! And it's official: This story has hit a milestone: 600 reviews! Holy cow you are all the absolute best!**


	68. Chapter 68

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>The big game was only two days away.<p>

The team had a chance to reach state if they could win at home. And for Jackson it meant a chance to prove himself to Coach; that he was the only captain on this team!

But this night found him sitting in the woods…Alone…..Drunk…

The high beams of the Porsche illuminated the tree with the can nailed in its side as Jackson dropped the empty tan bottle from his loosening fingers. He came here alone, a lot, when he needed to escape it all. The drive returned with a vengeance as McCall was now a co-captain. Jackson resented sharing the spotlight with Scott.

_His abilities and talents are a LIE! He's not even human anymore!_

But that wasn't all that consumed the teen with rage. Jackson had not seen Brooklyn in several days which only fueled his need to have her. Even Danny had taken notice of the changes in his best friend.

_What's going on with you? Are you still upset over Scott being co-captain?_

_I'm fine…_

_I'm your best friend Jackson…_

_This is something you can't help me with…_

He picked up his stick and ball then angrily hurled the ball towards the target. It missed the can, ricocheting off the side and into the thicket. Letting the anguish and hatred unleash in a fiery yell, Jackson propelled the bottle, watching the smooth tan shatter into shards of all shapes and sizes. He didn't care if anyone heard him, in fact he hoped whatever was out there would appear through the trees and make him as Scott and Derek were.

"COME ON!"

The shaken outline collapsed on the ground, falling upon hands and knees. What did he have to do to impress those around him? To impress her?

It watched the teen melt down in the clearing, sensing how conflicted and torn he was. It had been weighing its options carefully the last few weeks. Perhaps this one was worthy enough to be part of the pack. The hunter had already been claimed by the beta some time ago. Now that it knew the identity of the other alpha, tracking down and killing him would be that easier.

The smaller alpha darted away, never once letting on that it was there, watching Jackson as continued treading the line between sanity and instability.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn was curled around the toilet with her forehead pressed against the cool porcelain so hard it created a perfect imprint in her forehead.<p>

"I don't think it was something I ate," she groaned to herself. The hunter ghosted a hand over her abs, finding the toned ripples greet her fingers. Brooklyn knew they had not used any protection during the full moon or any time they had slept together.

"So not the time for it," she knew if the Argents found out about this they would surely try to kill her.

Brooklyn closed her eyes and draped an arm across her midsection as the front door swung open.

"Hey Brook ya home?" Stiles arrived with one bag from the pharmacy and another with hot greasy burgers and fries. The teen had earned more than a few curious stares as he had stopped in the aisle and grabbed the box off the shelf. Stiles knew some of them would gossip as they were like cackling hens while some snickered and whispered in hushed tones.

_I'm not that lucky….._

Still he did it because Brooklyn was his friend and she was in no shape to drive anywhere, let alone show her face around town. A photo of the hunter had been found courtesy of the State of Arizona which now resided with a police sketch of Derek Hale.

Stiles climbed the steps and heard the all too familiar gagging and heaving coming from the hallway.

"Yep she's home," he set the grease soaked paper sack on the stand then lightly rapped on the door. "Brook I brought it."

He was greeted with more heaving and wet splashing before the sound of flushing and running water replaced the sickening sounds. The door clicked open as Brooklyn stepped out and dropped on the bed without saying a word.

"Are you sure it wasn't something you ate?"

The hunter shot a dirty look before snatching the box from his outstretched hands and retreating to the bathroom.

"Okay," he dove in to the juicy slathering of meat, veggies, bread and ketchup. Stiles didn't hear the door opening back up and the shift of the mattress as Brooklyn sprawled out behind him. The air was filled with the heavy odors of grease, meat and ketchup which didn't go by unnoticed.

"Damn it Stiles!" She charged for the bathroom and slamming it shut.

"What?" He asked with a mouth full of mashed burger.

"I….Am….Going….To….Kill….Him…." Brooklyn swore between violent spasms. As the last bout lifted from her body, she lifted her wrist and checked her watch.

_Four minutes…_

She rested her head on her forearm and closed her eyes as she waited for the final minutes to run down. Panic started creeping in as the final minute ticked away. It felt like an eternity when the last second vanished and it was time.

Brooklyn wasn't sure she could look at the tiny stick resting on the sink. What if it was positive? How would she tell Derek? How were they going to hide it from their enemies including Peter? How would she conceal it from the hunters?

She took a deep long breath, slowly exhaling before pushing up and off the toilet and standing on her feet. The hunter could sense Derek was close by as she pinched the stick and held it level with her eyes.

* * *

><p>Derek returned from walking the property and paused at the front door. He heard the continued physical torment Brooklyn was forced to suffer through as he reached the family home. The familiar Jeep was parked beside the Charger as the overwhelming stench of grease and Stiles made his nose crinkle.<p>

_I'm going to kill him….._

The werewolf entered the house and started up the steps, hearing the heaving and gagging quiet down into soft sobs.

"Stiles what did you say…." He rushed in to find the teen looking up with a panicked expression on his face. Brooklyn was crying into his shoulder as her back was turned towards the door.

"Please don't kill me! She came out wailing and I didn't know what to do I swear! Look see my hands!" Stiles quickly shot his hands up to show Derek no harm no foul.

"You out," he pointed at the door. "And take that with you! Seriously how can you eat that?"

Stiles raced out the door as his heart pounded in terror. Derek shut the door behind him and took the spot where the teen had been.

"Brook," he gently tilted her chin up and felt his heart stop. Thin spidery lines crisscrossed the whites of her eyes as the tears silently slid down. "Brook talk to me. What is it?"

Without saying a word, Brooklyn retrieved the test and presented it to Derek. His eyes shot open as Brooklyn affirmed his reaction.

"Brook…Is this….."

"Yes," she wiped the tears with the back of her sleeve.

"How?"

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes towards her mate as if to say, "Seriously? You really don't know how this happened?"

"Brook, I'm sorry," he set the stick aside and held her face gingerly in his hands. Brooklyn covered her hands over his as the new wave of stinging tears raced down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to sound….."

"No, it's okay," she shook her head. "I'm not exactly experienced in this either."

"No, no that's not what I meant!"

Derek placed his hand over her stomach as the deep green surrendered to icy blue.

"Brooklyn, listen and listen to me closely okay?"

The hunter nodded as he ran circles over her midsection. "I know you're scared…..I am too."

"Really?" She sniffled.

"Yes," he nodded. "When I came back here I never expected…"

He took a deep breath before continuing. "I never expected to find a mate, let alone have any kind of family. But then I met you."

His forehead rested against her as Derek carried on.

"Ever since that night in the woods there was something about you that drew me in. Then after being shot….."

"You don't have to say anymore," she pressed a finger on his lips.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Don't be," she lightly kissed his lips. "Lay with me."

Derek stretched her body alongside his draping his arms over her waist, protecting the newest member of the Hale clan. He dared to let himself guess if it was a boy or girl. Would he or she look like him? Or Brooklyn?

But he also realized something else: Their child would be a hybrid.

The werewolf knew Peter would come after his mate while Argent would do everything in his power to be certain neither Brooklyn nor his young would survive.

_If they dare…_

* * *

><p>Peter had heard the entire exchange between hunter and werewolf.<p>

"Most intriguing," the sinister smile crossed his lips. "This little surprise is most welcome indeed. Perhaps I should be more….civil towards Brooklyn?"

In two days would be the big game; in two days he would make himself known to Scott.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn sat at her laptop, researching werewolves and pregnancy. Not much was out there but then again who would wanna read that right?<p>

She snorted and closed the computer down before deciding on a soaking bath. Her stomach was calm, allowing her to have crackers and peanut butter. Derek knew she couldn't survive on that alone which caused him to seek out food courtesy of Stiles that is.

The hunter watched the hot welcoming water fill the old fashioned four legged tub. She peeled away the snug shirt and jeans, knowing eventually she would have to retire them. With slow but fluid motions, Brooklyn eased her body in the tub, letting it envelope her sore fatigued body. Her hands slipped down and came to rest on the lower parts of her abdomen.

_Will you be a boy? Or a girl? Will you look like me? Or look like Derek?_

The tiny smile cracked her lips as she languished in the water. All that was missing was a dark haired werewolf and it would be perfect.

A half hour later she stepped out, feeling so hungry she could've devoured the first thing put in front of her. Brooklyn fetched the robe from behind the door, something she always had with her when on the road. The thick cotton blocked out the chill in the air as the door was swung open allowing the steam to billow out around her.

Brooklyn had not taken two steps into the room when a voice coolly greeted her.

"Hello Brooklyn."

Peter sat perched on the edge of the bed.

"We need to talk."

**Well there was that fluff again...But back to business next chap! The big game **


	69. Chapter 69

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Stay the Hell away from me," Brooklyn warned Peter.<p>

"You know you really should relax," the Alpha gently admonished. "I mean given your condition….."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh now that is not necessary to lie," Peter shifted his legs one over the other. "I already know…."

He watched with frighteningly calm eyes as Brooklyn backed herself against the wall.

"I'm not here to hurt you if that's what you're thinking but rather to offer my congratulations."

"Don't want it," she hissed.

"I'm hurt," he feigned a grimace on his face. "We're family after all…."

"No," she shook her head, "The Peter that Derek remembers died in the fire! You're just a douche wad with his face."

"Now that wasn't very nice," Peter growled.

"You wanna know what's not nice? How about manipulating Derek? How about forcing him against his will to do whatever the Hell you want?"

"Derek understands what has to be done," Peter ignored her scathing words.

"What has to be done? Oh, you mean by ripping people to shreds!"

"Only the ones who deserve it," Peter shook his head sadly. "They are the ones I seek."

"You're sick," the hunter edged closer to her bag.

"No! I'm getting justice!"

Brooklyn went for her bag but Peter was anticipating the hunter's very movements. He rushed over and snatched the bag seconds before her fingers curled around air.

"I'm very saddened you would want to hurt me," he saw the second gun and snapped it in half. "I also came here to extend an olive branch."

"I can think of a place where you can stick that branch."

"You know growing up we never got close to any hunter as Derek has done. You see my dear we stuck to our own, gathering during the wolf moon like many other packs across the land."

"Oh so touching," Brooklyn rolled her eyes. "Is this some tactic of yours to sell the bull that's coming out of your mouth? Because I'm not buying it."

"Well now," Peter exhaled, "This is quite the dilemma."

He looked up with a sinister hint in his eyes that cast a deep chill through the hunter's body.

"But you offer me no choice than to rescind my offer of a truce."

"Please," she snorted. "You wouldn't know what a truce was if it bit you in the ass."

"Your choice of words grates on my nerves," Peter cornered the hunter as his eyes glowed in the poor light of the room.

"Try it," Brooklyn challenged him. "Try and hurt me and Derek will kill you….."

"Your threats hold nothing," he grinned. "I'm faster, stronger, and more powerful than you."

"But you forget one thing about me," Brooklyn flashed her own wicked smile. Peter's face was masked in confusion as the hunter made her move. Brooklyn's knee shot up, crushing in between Peter's legs. The red vanished from his eyes as he clutched his injured body. It was like a baseball bat had been slammed into his body, shooting off bolts of pain from the lower depths to every nerve ending and muscle fiber.

"I'm smarter….."

Peter rolled around on the ground as Brooklyn causally stepped over the writhing body on the floor. Brooklyn grabbed her clothes and clicked the bathroom door shut. The Alpha growled as his body rebounded from Brooklyn's low blow. He shouldn't have expected anything less from her! His anger soared but Peter gained the upper hand and maintained composure over feral rage.

"What are you doing here?" Derek returned with two bags in hand. Stiles was on his heels but froze at the sight of the older man.

"Offering a little congratulations for the expecting parents," he sneered darkly at his nephew. Derek curled his hands up tight as Peter lightly chuckled.

"If it is her you worry about, she's in the bathroom," Peter brushed by Stiles, pausing to smile at the teen. His unnaturally white teeth shined which made the teen cower behind Derek.

"You must be Stiles," he greeted. "I've heard so much about you."

Stiles remained frozen in fright, unable to say anything as Peter slithered away. Derek rushed to the window in time to see the older wolf take off upon all fours. Stiles watched as Derek's jaw tensed and clenched for several moments before finally relaxing. Just then the door opened and the hunter emerged.

"Good the Big Bad Wolf's gone," she calmly dried her hair with a towel.

"Brook what happened? Did Peter hurt you?"

"No," she shook her head then smiled, "It was more like I hurt him."

Stiles immediately dropped the sacks he was clutching and instinctively protected himself. His face was drained of color as his mouth dropped open in trepidation.

"Bastard broke my other gun," she dropped the towel and picked up the broken weapon off the floor.

"What did he want?" Derek took the pieces from her hands and placed them on the table.

"I suspect he was trying to intimidate me," Brooklyn glanced up at the window. "But he claimed to be offering a truce."

"Well what did he say?" Derek was anxious to find out what the Alpha wanted.

"Why are you so interested in the lies he spewed? He said you understood what had to be done. What did he mean by that?"

"I don't know," Derek shook his head.

"Will someone please tell me what the Hell is going on?"

Brooklyn looked over at Stiles who continued to hold himself in a protective manner.

"At ease Gilligan," the teen was reluctant to let himself be exposed around the hunter but Brooklyn rolled her eyes. "I won't hurt you."

"Right," he dropped his hands to his sides.

"Don't you have practice today? I mean you do have a big game coming up am I right?"

"Oh crap!" Stiles checked his watched and scurried through the door. The thunder of his hurried footfalls bounced off the hollow walls before the tight slam of the door completed the comedic rush.

"That boy," she shook her head then looked over at the bags. "So what did you two bring me? Something good I hope."

She nosed through the bags finding they had managed to find things that had actual flavoring: Granola bars and dried fruit chips!

"Finally," she ripped the first bag her hands could clutch, "Something with substance."

Derek watched as his mate tore into the apple chips, seeing the content blissful smile cross her face and mouth.

"So much better than crackers," she said between crunchy mouthfuls. Brooklyn finished off the bag then tilted her head back to welcome the few crumbs that had gathered in a corner. Derek's eyes watched as the hunter's fingers vanished between her lips then reappeared, clean of sugar and crisp specks. The faint smacking of her lips stirred the warmth in his lower body. The tiny moans of pleasure went straight to his cock.

Her body was giving off a powerful torrent of hormones and pheromones which were growing harder to ignore. Brooklyn continued licking her fingers clean as Derek reached out and gripped her wrist. His eyes were a soft cerulean with thin ribbons of cobalt swimming through. His mouth sought out hers, hungrily consuming the soft parted lips. His jeans grew unbearably constricting the longer his body was pressed flush with hers.

She felt his hands paw at the fresh cotton shirt and jeans, letting him rip the offensive garments off her body. Brooklyn fisted the bottom of his black shirt, lifting it up and over his head, paying no heed to where it landed. Her hands popped the button and fly of his jeans, tugging hard on the stubborn denim. Derek heard the frustrated growls and pulled the waistband down and over his hips and legs. The warm silk of her skin rubbed across the tops of his thighs, sending delicious shivers of need up his spine.

The werewolf kissed and nipped along his lover's collarbone and neck, leaving tiny red marks like a trail on a map. Her upper body arched off the bed, pushing the perfect breasts up towards his waiting lips. Derek sucked hard on each, hearing the the sharp cries each time his lips and tongue teased around the erect buds. His cock twitched in anticipation as his head dipped lower down her body.

The scent of her arousal was different but in a good way. It was richer, thicker, more alluring to his animal senses. Brooklyn felt the light gentle brushing of his tongue along the top of the lacy boy shorts, teasing her body with sweet promises. Her hips bucked up but Derek gently pressed them back into the mattress. His other hand slipped the last piece of clothing off her body, leaving her vulnerable and exposed. Brooklyn peered down and spotted the dark growing circle on the grey boxers.

The hunter dropped to her knees and tore at the waistband. Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the wet cavern of her mouth swallowed him whole.

"Brook," he carded his hands through her hair. Brooklyn lightly raked her nails along the sweet spot of nerves and skin, feeling his legs being to shake as he gasped at the welcomed intrusion. Derek forced his eyes open to watch his mate bobbing slowly against him. Her thumbs now rested on the juts of his hips as her fingers dug deep into his solid thighs. Derek sensed the coiling start in his lower body; the beginnings of a powerful orgasm. He wanted to feel the thick ropes spill in her mouth but the need to mate was calling out.

Derek growled and brought the hunter to her feet. Their eyes locked for a fleeting moment before he carefully twisted her around with hands planted in the comforter. The hunter felt his strong attentive hands gingerly hold her by the hips as he plunged deep into her body. The sharp cry made Derek freeze as was snapped back from the edge.

"Brook…."

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Please….Just move…"

Derek swept her hair to the side, kissing and lapping at the faint marks along her neck. His hips rocked up and along hers, careful not to hurt his mate. Her body had started changing in ways Derek couldn't begin to fathom. The velvet walls were tighter and wetter as they milked his solid cock. Her nipples grew harder as his hands massaged and rubbed the hypersensitive buds.

Brooklyn panted and fisted the comforter, finding her body turning more receptive to every kiss, lick, caress, and fuck. Derek had to keep his body at bay, keeping it from pounding against her. His hands swept down and came to rest over her stomach.

_Mine….._

"Derek…" his mate whimpered and surrendered to the unstoppable rush. Derek swore she couldn't get any tighter but the sweet thickness closed further around him as the heavenly scent of release reached his senses. This was perfect! So damn perfect!

Brooklyn locked her fingers with his and felt the hot spurts spilling into her body.

"Yes….."

Her heart was thundering out of control as Derek's hammered against his chest. Sweat trickled down their necks and backs as the lovers stayed interlocked as one. Derek was breathing furiously as Brooklyn was panting and struggling to control her own breaths. His forehead rested between her shoulder blades, allowing the invisible blend of hormones, pheromones, release, and something he had never detected before.

"Derek," Brooklyn felt her legs shaking from standing upright against the bed. Derek gently lifted her up and along the bed before settling in alongside her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she smiled reassuringly. "It's okay for me to have sex while I'm pregnant."

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You didn't," she kept his hand on her stomach. "I did some reading…."

Her skin turned a faint hint of pink as remembered what she learned. "There will be times I can't keep my hands off you but there will be other times that I won't want you touching me…"

She paused before continuing. "I'll have mood swings and weird cravings but because I'm human and you're a werewolf, I don't know if those will be amplified or not or if there is anything else I may experience. I don't even know how long the pregnancy will last! Will it be over nine months or two months like a wolf?"

Her smile faltered but Derek caught her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Hey….hey it'll be okay," he gently kissed her. "You won't go through this alone. I promise."

"I'm just scared Derek."

"Come here," he curled in behind her, resting like two spoons in a drawer. Derek toyed with the pendant dangling from her neck, letting the cool silver slip between his fingers. Peter was brazen to show up when she was alone. But then again it didn't surprise Derek for a second.

**There's that damned smut and fluff again! Sneaky duo! Okay the big game is the next update and Jackson gets his answer from Scott! Oh and one more thing kiddies: Paging Dr. Fenris...Paging Dr. Conrad Fenris... Our favorite doc will surface soon!**

**And unfortunately our favorite hunters surface...*GROANS***

**And the new poll is up! Which fantasy should Stiles have for the next update of Teenage Dream? The most votes will be the next chapter!**


	70. Chapter 70

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>The big game was finally here.<p>

Stiles was nervous as he was on first string and his dad would be there watching him play. Scott was antsy for other reasons. He knew Allison would be there along with her father and Kate. This was his chance to try and win her back.

But Brooklyn and Derek had other ideas.

"You want me to do what?"

"Keep an eye on Jackson," Derek stood on the porch of his house. "Make sure he doesn't do anything that will expose us during that game."

"We'll be too busy chasing the ball and worry about Coach breathing down our necks! How do you expect me to watch Jackson?"

"You're a smart boy, you'll figure it out," Brooklyn flashed a sarcastic smile.

"But what about the Alpha?"

"Leave him to us," Derek interrupted with no room for argument.

"I'm not promising miracles," Scott huffed.

"Wouldn't expect anything less," Brooklyn rolled her eyes. Scott was about to say something but paused as he detected a new scent in the air. A new scent that was coming from the hunter.

Derek frowned at the younger wolf as he sniffed the air then looked pointedly at Brooklyn.

"What?" Brooklyn darted her eyes between the two werewolves.

"What's wrong with Brooklyn? Why does she smell different?"

_He doesn't know….._

"She's pregnant Scott," Derek snapped. "It happened during the full moon alright?"

"Oh….My….God…."

"And if you ask how that happened I'll kick your ass," she fisted her hands tightly in her jacket.

"Look Scott just keep Jackson in line," Derek repeated.

Scott ground his teeth as his nostrils flared in irritation. Brooklyn knew he loathed being told what to do by her and Derek but if he wanted to kill Peter and be human again he would have to start listening to them.

They watched him hop on his bike and race away towards the fields. Brooklyn shook her head as she turned to Derek.

"Go to the game," he looked over at her.

"Uh did you forget I'm wanted by every cop in the state? The sheriff is going to be at that game along with Argents. How exactly do you propose I stay incognito?"

"I've seen you pull it off," Derek took her face in his hands. "Besides someone has to keep an eye on Scott. You know he won't do what he's told but you can keep him in line."

"How? He's gonna be playing. I won't be able to get close enough to him."

"Let him see you there," Derek explained. "He'll know we're serious about this."

"But what about Jackson? I mean he is totally obsessive like Alicia Silverstone in the _Crush_ kind of obsessive. Have you seen what that crazed bitch does in that movie?"

"No," he shook his head, "But I'll take your word for it. Brooklyn, I trust your judgment okay?"

"Fine," she wasn't so sure about this but Derek had a point. Scott wasn't exactly open to listening when the words came from her or Derek. But with the hunters presence more than likely at the game she had to be stealthy and two steps ahead of them, especially with Tyhurst now in the picture.

"Brook," he slipped his hands from his pockets and placed them in hers, "I can't let Peter get near you again. At least at the game he won't show his face."

_I'm doing this to protect you….._

_I'm doing this to protect our child….._

"Right," she forgot about the Alpha. "He had an unhealthy preoccupation with my pregnancy."

"Exactly," Derek tightened his hands around hers. "I don't want him near you or our child."

Brooklyn didn't want to leave her mate's side but he was doing this to keep Peter away from her. He had sensed the apprehension in her body after the latest run in with the Alpha. It wasn't healthy for her to be stressed, not as she was now expecting.

"Alright," she relented. "I'll go…."

Her head hung down as she refused to let him see her face. She knew it was the hormones that were raging hard through her body that were making her mentally upset and over emotional. Derek picked up on his mate's emotional state, sensing the instability radiating off her. She wanted to be with him damn it! Not sitting alone in some cold bleachers babysitting a 17 year old who had the mindset of a freaking three year old!

Derek felt guilty about doing this to her but their options were running out. The Argents wouldn't suspect her being at the game and neither would the sheriff. Hiding her in plain sight was the best chance they had.

"You'll still be able to sense me," he assured her. "I'll be able to sense you."

"Doesn't replace the real thing," she pouted.

"I know," he sighed. "But you're not making this any easier for me."

"Good," she smiled through her emerging tears.

"Brook," he rested his forehead with hers, "Please…."

He rested a hand over her stomach then kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"After the game, meet me here. I'll be waiting for you, I promise."

The hunter nodded and stepped inside to change. Derek sighed and waited until she stepped back out in a dark grey jacket, long sleeved thermal shirt with a scarf wrapped around her neck and her fiery copper locks concealed beneath the Atlanta Braves hat.

"You know Scott will be able to detect my scent," she reminded the werewolf.

"He'll know he's being watched," Derek nodded with certainty.

Brooklyn turned and walked to her car, casting a glance over her shoulder before driving away. Derek watched the taillights slip below the hill, hoping she would be alright.

"Aw now wasn't that touching," Peter appeared behind him. Derek's soulful expression melted into a dark hateful stare as he turned to face his uncle. The Alpha chuckled at the defensive stance taken by the beta as he gestured with his hand.

"Shall we go?"

"What are you planning?" He unfurled his hands to show the sharp nails that protruded out.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it Derek? Remember if you want her to live another day you do what I want!"

Derek felt the burning weight of Peter's eyes as they seared into his. The Alpha smiled as the electric blue flashed then vanished, indicating the beta was under his control.

"We have a game to watch," the Alpha started down the steps with Derek right behind him.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn started across the parking lot with her head turned down towards the pavement. Her heart was heavy as she dragged her feet along the loose gravel and concrete. The hunter didn't want to be there as she feared Peter was looming somewhere close by, like a snake stalking its prey. As she shuffled along, she didn't see the taller figure in front of her until she crashed into the solid form. Danny spun around to see the woman on the ground. Her face was contorted in self anger as she softly cussed at herself.<p>

"Oh hey I'm so sorry," he extended a hand to which she accepted. "I didn't see you….."

He recognized the eyes from beneath the lid of the cap.

"You're Stiles' cousin….."

"Yeah, I'm here to cheer my cousin on tonight! He's on first string!"

She had mastered the art of lying and faking her emotions.

"Yeah that's right," Danny nodded and smiled uneasily. "But I uh need to get inside…."

He hitched a thumb over his shoulder at the field.

"Right," she waved him off but called out his name, "Danny!"

The teen froze and feared she was going to rip something off his body especially after what Stiles had told him back at his house.

_She dragged him by the balls from his house!_

"You have to excuse Stiles and his tall tales about me. I really didn't drag my ex out by his balls. He exaggerates things sometimes."

"Right," Danny nodded.

"Well anyways good luck tonight and see you out on the field! And can you do me a favor? Don't tell Stiles or Scott I'm here okay? I want to surprise Stiles."

"Sure," Danny agreed and trotted off. Brooklyn shook her head as the boy was oblivious to the dark world that surrounded his lighter one. The longer he stayed in the dark, the better.

* * *

><p>She grabbed the hot chocolate and found a spot in the upper corner of the home side. There was no sight of the Argent clan or Tyhurst. But that didn't mean she wasn't about to count them out. Kris knew Scott was a werewolf and wouldn't doubt that Kate knew as well.<p>

The hunter took another sip of the rich smooth beverage, finding it delectable for something from a machine. Brooklyn continued scanning the rows then down around the field where spectators, family and friends mostly, climbed to fill in the remaining vacant spots. It was at that moment she spied the Argents. They had decided on the middle row, guaranteeing a prime view of the field and players. Brooklyn spotted Scott, Stiles, Danny, and unfortunately Jackson down below. The blonde was crossing the field and taking a seat beside Scott.

_This is not good…_

* * *

><p>"So have you made a decision?"<p>

Scott bit down on his lip then turned to Jackson giving him his answer.

"Fine! But I can't be the one to do it! It has to be the Alpha!"

"Then we find him," Jackson added.

"You don't understand Jackson. This whole thing is so much more complicated. There are others like Brooklyn, other hunters."

"Who?" The smugness fell from the teen's face. Scott motioned towards the Argents who were sitting on the bench. Jackson felt the horror washing over him as his mouth dropped open in realization.

"Oh my god…Don't you see it?"

"See what jerk off?" Scott asked irritably.

"Do you know what Argent means in French moron? It means silver!"

Scott let his eyes slip shut as the color drained from his face. Stiles came up and flopped down beside Scott. His dad was perched up in the bleachers, awaiting the start of the game. For once he wasn't worried about Derek Hale or Brooklyn Ravenwood as he was only Dad.

The wind picked up carrying Brooklyn's scent downwind to where Scott was seated on the side. His sharp senses instantly picked up the invisible trail causing him to look up and over to where the hunter was seated.

"Oh no," he shook his head.

"What?" Stiles turned to see what Scott was upset about.

"Baseball hat, top row," Scott muttered. Stiles saw the angry glare shooting down at him as if to tell him not to say a word.

"What is she doing here?" Stiles screeched.

"She's not here to cheer us on that's what!"

"Dude my dad's sitting three rows down from her! What if he sees her? What if Allison's dad sees her?"

Jackson overheard the frantic whispers and conspicuously twisted his body and caught the hunter glaring down at him. He gave a tiny confident smile which made her narrow her rich grey hues.

_I'll be seeing you real soon…._

He realized that if she was around then Derek was too and started to whisper beneath his breath.

_I know you're out there Hale….._

_I know she's here…_

_I'm getting what I want….._

_Don't worry though I'll take good care of her…_

_When she's pinned beneath me screaming my name….._

Scott felt ill as he heard the taunts coming from his rival. He didn't know just what he was getting into by saying that. It would only piss Derek off.

"72 hours," Jackson looked over at Scott. "That's all you're getting McCall."

"What if I can't?"

"Come on now McCall," Jackson responded in a patronizing tone, "That's not what a winning attitude."

"Now this is what I like to see," Coach came up with arms draped behind them along their shoulders. "Rivals turned teammates! You know there's no me in team right boys?"

Jackson and Scott traded strange looks as Scott spoke up, "Yes there is Coach."

Coach's face dropped as he changed his tune. "Okay smartass how about this…..No 'A' in econ if no win on field!"

Brooklyn watched as the coach gave his pep talk. She wondered if he was always spastic or if he was on something; or maybe it was a little bit of both. At that moment she felt a pang of pity for the boys.

_Reminds me of my track coach…..every state must have one it seems…._

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on Derek, sensing he was somewhere close by. Brooklyn concentrated on the sensation that was creeping through her veins like the rising tide. The hunter rested her hands over her stomach, feeling a warmth growing in the pit of her lower body. The chill that was in control was chased away leaving the comforting sensation to fill the space.

The team had gathered around the crazed man with disheveled hair then broke to take their positions. Brooklyn didn't let her eyes leave the hunters seated right below her. Something had caught Kate's eye as she was speaking and gesturing to Kris. The hunter frantically searched for any sign of what they were discussing and didn't have to look far.

The marks on Jackson's neck were still healing but two rose colored scratches sat exposed above his jersey.

"Damn it," she uttered under her breath.

Kris turned to see Tyhurst seated a few feet away. He was dressed in a shorter jacket, jeans, and olive shirt. The blonde hunter caught eyes with Kris and slightly nodded in his direction. Brooklyn spied the other hunter and pulled the scarf higher around her neck.

_He can't see me! _

But Tyhurst had spotted Brooklyn but indicated nothing.

"Did she really think I wouldn't spot that Braves hat? Oh Brooklyn how much you forgot….."

He stole a few looks, watching Brooklyn watch the game below. He didn't let on to Kris that Brooklyn was a few feet behind him.

* * *

><p>Derek and Peter watched from the tree line as the home team was up by two. The younger wolf sniffed the air, taking in the scent of his mate. Traces of chocolate were woven around her unique trail, giving it even deeper allure for Derek.<p>

"After the game we need to speak with Scott."

The younger wolf couldn't argue back and instead focused on the small outline of Brooklyn as she continued to drink hot chocolate and keep an eye on the Argents who remained oblivious to her presence. Peter detected the hints of another hunter and noticed Tyhurst discreetly observing Brooklyn. Derek had already noticed the blonde hunter's presence but he wasn't indicating to Argent his mate was seated in the stands. This made him uneasy as Brooklyn was alone out there.

**Told you the hunters would be back! Why is it Tyhurst isn't alerting Argent to Brooklyn's presence? And what does Peter have in store? **

**And again don't forget the poll I posted! Winning choice will be the next fantasy for Stiles!**


	71. Chapter 71

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>The locker room exploded in celebration as Beacon Hills was advancing in the state tournament!<p>

"STATE! STATE! STATE!"

The word was chanted like an excited war cry. Brooklyn stayed hidden in the thick sea of faces as the crowd flowed through the gates. She wanted to talk to Stiles and Scott but all it took was one look from the sheriff and she would be locked up. The hunter couldn't feel Derek any longer and hoped that Peter wasn't the reason behind his absence. Her car was parked off in a small clearing away from the large unsightly gathering. Brooklyn started along the narrow trail, anxious to get back to the house. She needed a shower and a good night's sleep. Her body was exhausted, a symptom of the pregnancy. The hunter's thoughts were drifting in a sea of confusion and uncertainty.

Too many what ifs danced around her mind as she kept her eyes up and constantly scanning her surroundings. Thanks to Peter destroying her guns, the only thing that remained was her serrated hunting blade which now resided along her thigh. The knife was carbon steel with a thick mountain ash handle which could double as stake if any werewolves got too close for comfort.

As she neared the small clearing, her instincts kicked in to high alert. Someone was following her and it wasn't Derek. Brooklyn halted on the path, hand on the blade and poised to strike.

The Alpha crouched behind the fallen tree, watching the hunter as she looked around in a slow deliberate circle. It sensed she wasn't afraid given her tall statuesque stance and lean determined look that shined in her eyes. The wolf delicately sniffed the air, picking up the change in the human's hormones. The hunter was with young now.

Brooklyn slipped the flashlight from her jacket and flashed the beam into the black curtain that surrounded her.

"Maybe I'm getting a little paranoid," she whispered before doing a final sweep. Satisfied with seeing nothing or no one following her, Brooklyn started with a hurried pace towards the waiting Charger, unaware that she was being followed.

* * *

><p>Derek hated himself for what he was about to be a part of.<p>

They waited until Danny left the locker room leaving Scott alone.

"It's time," Peter sought out the main switch.

* * *

><p>Scott was still slightly taken aback by Danny's words before he left for home.<p>

_Apology accepted…._

He hadn't said anything but after the taller player said with a smile, "You passed the ball to me."

"Well yeah because you scored every time."

"Apology accepted," Danny repeated and headed out.

Scott returned to what he was doing, fishing out the deodorant on the shelf. His chance with Allison had been blown thanks to his overly enthusiastic teammate. Before he could say another word, her father was whisking her out of the locker room. Still, Scott wasn't going to give up. He had the necklace which Brooklyn wanted to examine and now that he knew what her father did, the teen was going to have to tread carefully where she was concerned.

As he finished getting around, the lights went dead. Scott looked around and called out for Danny only to discover he was the only one present. He went for the light switch but they refused to flood the room with light. Scott grew nervous as he sensed he wasn't alone. He sniffed the air finding not one but two scents present aside from his. The teen carefully stepped in the direction of the scents, pausing when something crossed the floor.

It was a lacrosse ball.

Strange, how did that get there?

He bent over and retrieved the ball before continuing in the direction of the showers. Scott slowly turned the corner to find Derek standing near the wall. Relief washed away his apprehension but only for a moment as Scott charged at the older wolf. The ball slipped from his fingers as he hollered at the man.

"Where the Hell have you been? Where's Brooklyn? Did something happen to her?"

Derek forced back the guilt as he shifted his unreadable gaze over Scott's shoulder. Peter emerged from his hiding place, holding a lacrosse stick and looking at with some degree of curiosity and distaste.

"Oh my god…..It really is you!"

"You know I never really got lacrosse," Peter rolled the stick in his hands. "When I was growing up I played basketball and football. Now those are real sports."

Derek felt sick inside as Peter thrusted the stick up and against his right shoulder. He knew the older wolf was thoroughly enjoying the power he was wielding over both of them.

_Brooklyn's alone…_

_I promised her I would be there waiting for her….._

_Damn you Peter!_

_If anything happens to her…_

Peter's lips curled up in a faint smile as he delved into the abridged history of lacrosse.

"Still I know enough about lacrosse to know that it came from native tribes who played it to resolve conflict. I have a little conflict of my own to resolve Scott and I need your help too."

He gingerly replaced the stick as Scott tensed up and growled beneath his breath.

"I will not help you kill people!"

Peter rolled his eyes as Derek stayed stoic. He couldn't betray what he really harbored in his thoughts. The younger Hale knew Brooklyn had been unable to sense him after the game ended as Peter had made certain she wouldn't learn in any way shape or form about his intentions.

"I don't want to kill them all," Peter shook his head. "I only want to kill the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include….." he paused and looked over at Derek who added, "Allison."

Scott couldn't and wouldn't believe what he was seeing! Derek was betraying him! He was betraying Stiles! And worst of all he was betraying Brooklyn! The same hunter who was carrying his young!

"You're on his side?" His voice expelled in a meek tone but grew stronger as he lashed out at Derek.

"Did you forget the part where he killed your sister?"

"It was a mistake," Derek was cold and uncaring on the outside but on the inside he was seething with rage.

"WHAT?"

Peter watched as Derek glanced at him then back to Scott who was dumbfounded over the about face of the younger Hale man.

"And it happens," he concluded in a dead voice.

"So you're willing to betray Brooklyn? Your mate? The same mate who's pregnant? It's going to kill her!"

"Brooklyn is the least of your concerns," Derek didn't flinch at his scathing words. "I will deal with her."

"Deal with her? You mean kill her? Like what he did to your sister?"

"Scott," Peter intervened. "We are not going to kill Brooklyn as you seem to assume. She's worth more to us alive than dead."

"You're sick!"

"No," Peter shook his head. "We need her as well."

"Oh my god," Scott covered his mouth with a shaky hand.

"We're here to help you," Peter continued, "We want you to live up to your full potential."

Scott immediately realized what he meant. "You mean kill my friends?"

"Sometimes it's the ones closest to us that are the ones holding us back," Peter sighed with false sympathy.

"If that means not becoming a psychotic killer like you….I can live with that."

Derek was secretly grateful Scott was standing up to Peter. Unlike him, Scott wasn't under the Alpha's control which allowed for the teen to fight back.

"Perhaps you aren't seeing the entire picture," Peter held up a hand revealing the nails that protruded. "Maybe you need to see things from my perspective."

Derek watched as Peter ruthlessly dug his nails into Scott's neck, sending the teen into a nightmarish walk through the older wolf's eyes. The invisible punch to his gut sent the werewolf reeling as he remembered Brooklyn suffering the same fate. His hatred for Peter grew like a wildfire as Scott twitched and convulsed on the floor of the showers. Scott didn't deserve that and neither did Brooklyn.

Brooklyn!

She was alone! He had to get to her!

"Sorry Scott," he faintly whispered before leaving the teen in silent torment.

* * *

><p>Several seconds later Peter reemerged from the shadows as Scott slowly sat up and took a deep breath.<p>

"I wanted to wait until Derek had left," Peter spoke in a softer tone. "But now you know the truth…."

"Bastard," he muttered.

"Now there is no need for vulgarities," Peter chided him. "Besides I want to let you in on a little secret: There's a reason I want Brooklyn alive….."

"And what's that?" Scott didn't want to fathom what sick demented things were bouncing in the older wolf's mind.

"In our kind, females are rare and highly valuable. Brooklyn is perfect in every way….."

"You're sick!"

"No," Peter straightened and shook his head. "I'm not sick as you put it. I'm not going to rip Derek and Brooklyn apart as I respect the rituals and rites of our kind. No, she will become one of us."

"Derek won't let you do it," Scott hissed.

"Oh but he will…..He's on my side now!"

"He wouldn't do that to Brook!"

"But that's where you're wrong Scott. Derek understands what has to be done…."

Peter smiled at the teen and ruffled his fluffy brunette locks before leaving Scott alone.

* * *

><p>"Scott? Scott you in here?" Stiles raced through the door, noticing the lights were off and his best friend was seated on the bench in only a towel. The distraught look darkened Scott's face as his continued wringing his hands over and over.<p>

"Dude what happened?"

"Derek…..He sided with Peter….."

"What? No way! He wouldn't do that! I mean he's scary and all that but….."

"Well he did! He was here and didn't do a single to stop Peter!"

"Was Brook with him? What did she say about this?"

"She wasn't," Scott lifted his head up. "Brook doesn't know about any of it…."

"We need to warn her! I mean Derek's Darkside! He's full on Vader now! You know how this story ends! It's not happy!"

* * *

><p>Brooklyn reached the house and stepped inside, anxious for that shower and sleep.<p>

"Derek," she called out and waited. Silence greeted her ears and sunk her heart.

"He promised….." she muttered sadly. "He swore he would be here waiting for me!"

The hunter felt her emotions churning like a hurricane. Where the Hell was Derek? She didn't want to be alone! She needed him! She needed him to tell her everything would be alright and that this was all just a night terror that refused to release them from its cold iron grip!

Brooklyn knew this stress wasn't healthy but Peter's return wasn't helping matters. Seeing a conventional doctor was out of the question as this wasn't a normal or conventional pregnancy!

Too much to think about! Too much stress and pressure!

"Damn it Derek where the Hell are you?"

She shouted at the top of her lungs with the dwindling energy she clung to. Brooklyn heard or sensed nothing as she trudged up the steps with a heavy heart. She wiped away the tears that now trickled down her face as she reached the landing and shuffled her feet across the charred boards. The hunter closed the door and leaned against it, letting her body slide to the floor. She pulled out her phone seeing a text message waiting in her inbox.

_Call home when you get this….._

_Love, Markus_

The weak smile broke the depressive hold on her beautiful features but it was a brief illusion. Markus was worried about her as she normally called him on a regular basis but forgot to do so. The revelations of Peter being the Alpha and Derek seemingly to have backstabbed her and the others had been in the forefront of her mind and troubles.

Her fingers sought the top spot of her speed dial but didn't hit the send button right away. How would Brooklyn break the news to her guardian that she was pregnant? With a werewolf's child on top of that! Sure he knew Derek was a werewolf but what would he say about his adopted daughter carrying his child?

_He would love him or her regardless…_

As her finger slowly pushed on the send button, the door was swung open with a violent rush.

Derek stood in the doorway with eyes unreadable. Brooklyn dropped her phone and heard it clatter against the warped floorboards. The werewolf's hard stare lightened with every step he took but Brooklyn scooted back, matching his steps.

"Brook," he extended his hand knowing she was deeply wounded by his absence. "Please let me explain."

"You promised…." She couldn't restrain the rising emotions.

**Scott won't let this go by unnoticed...He will be demanding answers from Brooklyn who won't take this very lightly...She so doesn't need this stress...**


	72. Chapter 72

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Derek was taken aback by Brooklyn's rejection. She was flat against the wall with eyes trained like two daggers poised to strike him.<p>

"What's there to explain Derek? You PROMISED you would be here!"

He knew her emotions were churning as the storm raged in her perfect grey rings. His mate's rebuff was twisting the werewolf's heart around, forcing his chest to painfully constrict into itself.

"I know you're angry with me Brook but sit down please? Look, you're right to be upset with me. I know I promised and I broke that promise."

Brooklyn knew she was battling her hormones as the hunter had never become unhinged by something like this. Even when Brady left her stranded in the mountains to go off with his at the time girlfriend leaving her to fend off two werewolves, she didn't lose her cool. Instead, she had left him at a gay bar for several hours at the mercy of the bartender known as Big Eric. Since that eye opening night, Brady never left her alone again for fear of another night with Big Eric.

"Where did you go Derek? Please tell me…."

Derek sat on the bed, letting his body press tightly alongside hers. His arms tenderly enveloped her shaky body, feeling the anguish bleed into his body.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you…."

Brooklyn tugged at the soft worn leather, letting her emotions silently spill forth. She hated herself for being so unstable and emotional. But she hated Peter Hale more than anything for drawing out these outbursts, inciting anguish and depression in one breath. Derek just sat there as she continued purging the pent up torment and anger. His own anger slowly simmered as Peter's demands were taking a toll on Brooklyn's mental and physical state.

_Damn you Peter…_

_Damn you for all of this…._

The hunter's phone rang and Derek allowed her to answer.

"Hello?" She sniffed.

_"Brook, we need to talk!"_

"Stiles, what is it?"

Derek frowned deeper as he heard the hyperactive teen's hurried voice.

_"Can you come over…..Like say NOW?"_

"Uh…uh yeah sure…."

Derek narrowed his eyes in suspicion but said nothing as Brooklyn hung up.

"Stiles needs to talk to me," she sighed. "Probably another Alpha sighting…."

"I'll take you," Derek's statement wasn't an offer.

"No," she shook her head. "You've done enough for one day."

"No," Derek growled. "I am not letting you out of my sight."

"Why? Because Peter doesn't need you to be his little bitch?"

She watched Derek wince at her biting tone but said nothing as he took her fury. He knew it was hard for her to comprehend everything but he was doing this for her and their child. Derek's only hope was that she would forgive him once the truth came out.

The werewolf hung his head as to hide his shameful expression. Brooklyn sensed the shift in his aura as his shoulders slumped and hands carded nervously through his hair.

"Fine," she agreed. "But stay in the car….."

"Alright," he rose and walked out first, not wanting her to see his tears.

* * *

><p>Stiles saw the hunter get out from the passenger side of the Charger. Through the glass he saw Derek seated behind the wheel.<p>

"What the Hell is he doing playing taxi?"

"Wait Derek's here?" Scott saw the older wolf waiting in the car. His eyes were looking straight at the bay window or more specifically at the teens staring back. Brooklyn paused mid way up the driveway and turned to see the hard callous expression.

"Relax," she ordered before continuing up and in the door.

"What is he doing here?" Scott hissed.

"He drove me," Brooklyn was simple in her answer.

"That's why we need to talk," Stiles closed the windows, "Darth Vader paid Scott a visit after the game and Emperor Palpatine was leading the charge!"

"Wait, Derek was at the game?" Brooklyn's mouth dropped in shock.

"Brook," Scott intervened, "He's on Peter's side! He let Peter dig his nails in my neck!"

"Did you see the fire? And the arsonists? And Myles the insurance investigator being attacked on the bus?"

"And his sister being attacked by Peter on a full moon!"

"I need to sit down," she pulled out the kitchen chair and collapsed in the sturdy oak. "This…..this is too much."

"Look I didn't want to tell you this but you needed to know."

"That's where he was…" she whispered to herself.

"What do you mean?" Stiles saw the perplexed look.

"He promised he would wait for me at the house after I got back from the game and he wasn't there. I couldn't sense him or anything…."

"Well that's because he was too busy ambushing me in the locker room! He's gone psycho! What the Hell's wrong with him? So what he's using us?"

"Something's not right," Brooklyn whispered. "Something's off with him."

She looked up and over to Scott. "Scott was there anything off about Derek? Did he seem anxious or uneasy?"

"How the Hell should I know? I was freaking out over seeing his uncle walking and talking!"

"You're of no help," she muttered bitterly. Scott shoved his hand in the pocket then slammed something on the table. Brooklyn picked the amulet up, examining the Argent heirloom with the precision of a cop.

"Still think I'm of no help?"

The hunter searched the back of the pendant, finding the edges and surface smooth and free of any crack or compartment. Her eyes scanned the wolf and star images only to be met with disappointment when nothing was betrayed. It was bulky and ugly which made perfect sense considering the source.

"This is just a necklace," she sighed. "There's no lock or mechanism anywhere."

She slid the pendant back across the table to Scott. "Thanks for trying anyways. Looks like we are back to square one again…"

"So what's Derek doing driving you here like Miss Daisy?" Stiles looked out the window to see the hard penetrating stare right where they had left off: Looking straight at him. The teen swung the curtains shut but felt the sharp eyes piercing through the thick shielding curtains.

"He insisted okay?"

"Insisted or spying for Peter?" Scott didn't buy the hunter's reason.

"Why don't you go ask him yourself Scott? I can't and won't play courier for you! I have enough crap to worry about as it is!"

Brooklyn took a deep breath as the wave of nausea crested in her stomach.

"Okay you don't look so hot," Stiles couldn't stop fidgeting. "I mean you look like you could eat my brains or something!"

"Thanks for the lovely compliment," she snorted. Did she really look like a _Night of the Living Dead_ reject?

"Sorry," Stiles held his hands up defensively.

"Look, I'm gonna go," Brooklyn pushed back and up from the chair. Scott and Stiles watched as Brooklyn staggered through the door and out to the waiting car.

"Do you think she's gonna gain weight?" Stiles whispered to Scott. "She looks good for being pregnant."

Derek glared harder at the teen which made Stiles close the curtains tighter.

* * *

><p>Derek was drumming his fingers along the top of the steering wheel when Brooklyn slid back in. She didn't look at the werewolf as she asked, "I know where you went."<p>

"I know," he put the car in drive and rolled away. Shame slammed his being as Brooklyn appeared ill all over.

"Derek," she took a deep breath, "What's really going on? This isn't you!"

"What do you mean?"

"What did Peter do to you? That night, in the hospital, what did he do to you?"

Derek curled his fingers around the wheel until his knuckles turned sheet white. Brooklyn needed to know the truth, that Peter was controlling him! Using him to do what he wanted as he dangled innocent lives over his head while fulfilling his maddening need for vengeance!

The Charger pulled off into the reserve, coming to a stop in a turnout. Brooklyn braced herself for the worst and instinctively placed a hand over her body. The gesture didn't go unnoticed.

"Brook," Derek took her hands in his, letting his thumbs run circles across the top. "Peter's been controlling me."

Brooklyn tilted her head and stared quizzically at her mate.

"That night in the hospital, he threatened to kill you if I didn't do what he wanted. I couldn't run the chance of him doing it."

Brooklyn watched as Derek took one of her hands and leaned into the open palm. The warmth of his touch melted her heart as his lips pressed lightly in the center.

"That's another thing about being mates: They won't risk any harm against the other from anything or anyone; even if it means doing things they aren't proud of or wouldn't do normally. You and I so deeply connected now our decisions and judgments can be affected if it means keeping one another safe. It will always be you."

Brooklyn sensed he was telling the truth but remain reserved inside.

"Derek, what did Peter do to you? What happened to make you be this way?"

"He bit me," Derek craned his neck around revealing the deep thick bite marks on his neck.

"Oh my god," Brooklyn gasped and reached out to touch the angry wounds.

"When he wants me, he can call me out against my will."

"No," she shook her head. "No….."

"Which is why I hate myself for hurting you," he swayed his upper body over the console and took her lips in his. Brooklyn felt the emotions rushing through the heated but intimate contact. Derek's hands clasped the sides of her face as the hunter wasn't backing away or rejecting his touch.

"We need to stop him," she pulled away. "Peter's reign of terror won't end unless he's dead."

Her maternal instincts had now awakened as her growing child was under threat. Her eyes shifted from soft doe eyed rings to two strong circles of slate.

"The pack has to survive," she lowered her eyes down to her stomach.

Derek silently nodded before gunning the engine and racing towards the house.

**I wrote this in like 30 minutes as I wanted to post something...Not my best I know...But Brooklyn's getting her groove back ;) And for those of you wondering...The length of time's she's pregnant won't be a normal human's... :)**


	73. Chapter 73

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Conrad Fenris wasn't expecting to see the hunter standing in his office.<p>

The good doctor heard the light rapping and almost immediately regretted the moment he stopped writing and lifted his head to see Brooklyn standing in the doorway.

"Whatever it is you want I don't know anything else," he instantly sprang from his seat with hands up in a defensive stance.

"What?" Brooklyn looked genuinely confused.

"Like I told those other two men I didn't know anything else!"

"What other men?" She didn't have to ask as she already knew the answer.

"Two guys barged in my office about a few days ago," the doctor sat back down, shaking over the encounter he had in that very office.

* * *

><p><em>Several days before….<em>

Fenris had finished up his last patient for the day when the insistent knocking startled him in his chair.

"Doctor Conrad Fenris," a tall lanky man addressed him. He was lightly tanned with rugged features that had been worn down with age. His eyes were laced with deep ugly circles, probably from lack of sleep. A second man was quietly at his side. A younger shorter blonde man with hair close cut was relaxing against the doorway with hands buried in the pockets of his jacket.

"And what is it I can help you gentlemen with?"

"We are looking for two fugitives and perhaps you had some information as to their whereabouts."

"And your names are…."

"We didn't say," the younger man responded curtly.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but if this is in regards to any patient of mine I cannot disclose any information due to doctor/patient confidentiality," Fenris wasn't comfortable being around the two strangers. He shifted in his seat as his heart picked up in pace.

"We didn't say we were here to discuss any patients," the older man spoke as the younger man softly closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Fenris reached for the phone but the taller man ripped from his reach.

"Maybe your memory needs a little jog," the smaller man reached inside his jacket and slid a photo across the cluttered desk. Fenris immediately recognized the two figures in the picture. It was Brooklyn and Derek.

"These two were at your house a few weeks ago," the older man went straight to the point. "You do realize the prison time you would serve for aiding and abetting two wanted murderers now don't you Doctor?"

"I don't help criminals," Fenris shot back.

"Then why don't you help us by telling us where they are? We won't tell the police what you know or the fact you saw and spoke with them."

"How did you two know they were at my house to start with?" Fenris felt his fear morph into suspicion as he looked at the two unwanted visitors. It was then he realized how they could've known: The vehicle that was outside his house that day!

"You know what," Fenris stood up and dialed his cell phone and hit send, "I think you two need to leave…..now."

"Yes, security," he started but the two men were out the door and vanished through the corridor.

Fenris hung up and rounded his desk to see the two had gone. He hastily shuffled papers and his laptop in his bag before taking the long way yet well traveled way to his car.

* * *

><p>"Did they say what they wanted?" Brooklyn was now seated across from him.<p>

"They were looking for you and the other one, the dark haired one."

"Son of a bitch," she forced her body to relax as the nausea started churning her stomach. Fenris noticed the woman's color was pale as she appeared as if she were about to lose her lunch.

"Are you alright? You don't look so well….."

"That's why I'm here," she took a deep breath and swallowed the knot rising in her throat. "I'm pregnant and I need to know what you know about hybrids."

It was then Conrad Fenris was at a total loss for words. He just stared with mouth dropped open at the hunter as he attempted to wrap her confession around his mind.

"Doctor Fenris," Brooklyn leaned over snapping her fingers. "Earth to Doctor Conrad Fenris…."

The rapid procession of skin snapping against skin brought the man back to the present as he shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"I need your help…..please."

Brooklyn pleaded with her eyes as Fenris was the only one she could turn to at this point. He was a physician and he was a self taught expert on werewolves.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you or kick your ass okay? I'm totally unarmed," she showed Fenris her bag was devoid of firepower and her clothing concealed nothing.

"I….I don't know what to say…."

"Just tell me you'll help me," she was on the brink of tears.

"Alright," Fenris relented. "But you need to tell me everything you're experiencing and what symptoms you're having."

Brooklyn nodded and wiped her eyes with her hands. "Thank you."

"I've done some reading on hybrids," he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a notebook. "They're rare but they do exist. But from what I could gather from old texts and archaic readings, it's not your average human pregnancy."

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn wasn't liking what she was hearing.

"Werewolves, like wolves, have shorter gestation periods but of course with humans it's much longer."

"So how long or rather how short is this going to be? I will I have to hit the maternity section of Macy's now?"

"Basic biology says wolves' average gestation is about 63 days…"

"TWO MONTHS? You mean I have two months?"

"No," Fenris assured her. "But it won't be nine months either. My research showed the average hybrid was born about 3-4 months after conception."

"Oh….my….god…."

What was she going to do? She would start showing early! The Argents and Peter would notice right away. Her hands went over her stomach as dread settled over her.

"But there's more you have to know," Fenris hated telling her more but the hunter had to know. "Hybrid pregnancies are difficult in some: human or werewolf."

"What do you mean difficult?"

"The symptoms can be amplified along with the emotional symptoms. The labor and childbirth process is taxing on the body as some females don't survive."

"No…no, no, no, no, no," Brooklyn shook her head. Her chances of making it through this were against her? She could die? Or her young could die? What was she going to tell Derek? He was going to freak!

"I know this is difficult for you to hear but you have to understand what you will face."

Fenris was sympathetic towards the hunter's plight but he was going to try and help her in every way he can. This woman, Brooklyn, was scared and uncertain.

"What do I tell Derek?"

"The truth," he was simple in his answer. "He needs to know and deserves to know."

Brooklyn just nodded.

"Have you been in to see someone about this? How far along are you?"

"About a week."

"I know a wonderful OB doctor that can help you."

"No one can know about this pregnancy!" Brooklyn panicked.

"You will be in good hands I can assure you," he shook his head. "But you can't just go through this without some kind of medical supervision. The physician is a good friend of mine, she won't say anything."

"How do you know?"

"She was the only one who supported me during my research and the aftermath."

"Well that definitely puts brownie points in her favor," she breathed.

Fenris passed a card over to Brooklyn who looked it over between her fingers. It was a thick business card with simple blue lettering on it.

_Cassie Teague, OB/GYN_

"Give her a call," Fenris gently urged Brooklyn.

"Okay," she exhaled and got up. Before she left, Brooklyn turned to face Fenris one last time. "If those two men show up again, call the cops on them. They're part of a cult that thinks werewolves are going to take over the world and they were chosen to stop them."

She watched the doctor laugh as she stepped out and left him alone. Fenris wasn't sure if she was joking or being serious.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn headed through the parking lot, anxious to get home and devise a way to break the news to Derek.<p>

"Well hello Brooklyn," Peter popped up from behind a taller truck.

"You realize stalking is a crime in all 50 states and US territories right?"

"I've come here to simply have a conversation with you," the wolf wasn't fazed by her words.

"Not interested," she unlocked the door but Peter pressed his hand against the frame, preventing her from opening it up. She straightened her back up as she grew tired of the bullshit Peter had been flinging at her since his appearance. Her eyes glowed in irritation as Brooklyn turned around with hands planted on her hips.

"Okay you have got five seconds to take your nasty hand off my car before I bestow some Arizona hospitality on you."

"Ouch," Peter rolled his eyes and pushed off the black frame. "That's not nice for a woman who's expecting to say. I mean what would your child think?"

"You will be coming nowhere near my son or daughter," Brooklyn warned.

"Oh I don't think Derek would see it that way," he countered. "He's the last family I have and he hasn't been exactly shutting me out."

"That's because you're fucking with his mind," Brooklyn dropped the ball. "You're using him. You've got your hand so far up his ass, dictating what he says and does he can't speak for himself."

"No," Peter gripped her shoulder, digging his fingers into her skin. Brooklyn yelped at the sharpness of his hold. "Derek isn't warped as you claim."

"Let me go now," Brooklyn wasn't backing down, "Or else I will not hesitate to beat your ass right here, right now."

She lashed out with her right arm, hitting the Alpha straight in the solar plexus. Peter wasn't expecting the hunter's abrupt strike and took two steps back from the smaller woman.

"I told you," she didn't hold back any longer. Her heel went up and below the wolf's chin, knocking him back against the adjacent Jeep. "Don't fuck with me Peter!"

The alarm went off from the tall intrusion and instantly Brooklyn slipped in her car and sped away. Peter was gone long before the agitated owner charged down the steps to silence the growing annoyance.

"What the Hell could else happen?"

* * *

><p>Brooklyn saw the maroon Tahoe and instead of going home, she tailed the vehicle, staying a few cars behind it. Argent was headed into the old industrial area and caught the brief glint of sunlight against the silver Porsche that was ripping through the old truck lots. He watched as the slick sports car began to lose power and slow down before coming to a complete stop.<p>

Jackson had been racing through the ramps and spaces with his music cranked high one minute then the next the engine light was on along with the obnoxious beeping that accompanied it.

"What the Hell?"

He jerked the park brake on then hopped out of his car and lifted the hood to find out what was going on. Jackson wasn't an auto expert but that wasn't stopping him from attempting to solve the problem.

"Got car troubles?" Argent rolled up and smoothly stepped out. "I uh happen to know a thing or two about cars. Mind if I take a look?"

The self assured smile crept up higher as Jackson just nodded and stepped back. The hunter strolled towards the car and poked his head into the engine, unaware of the Charger that quietly rolled into the lot.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," she pressed a hand to her stomach before getting out and heading off a potential conflict.

Jackson spotted movement from the corner of his eye as Brooklyn approached the duo. His heart raced as he watched the red haired hunter come closer, dressed somewhere between a biker chick and something out of the Terminator movies. The sunglasses masked her eyes but her mouth was twisted into a tiny frown.

"You boys need a hand?"

Argent immediately surfaced from the car's interior and glared hatefully at the new arrival. Jackson watched as the frown turned upside into a taunting smile.

**Insert Chris Hansen (To Catch A Predator) joke here! There will be one next chapter! And yes of course...Drama with being pregnant with a hybrid...**

**Today is the last day to vote in the poll before a new one goes up tomorrow! Remember! Winning choice will be the next installment of Teenage Dream!**


	74. Chapter 74

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>"I happened to be passing by and noticed that Jackson here was in distress and I thought I could lend a hand?"<p>

Jackson was actually happy to see Brooklyn standing there as Argent continued to sneer behind the teen's back.

"I think I have it all under control here," Argent said through gritted teeth. "But thanks for the offer anyways."

"No, I don't think you're under control here," Brooklyn lowered the shades and narrowed her eyes at the older hunter. She was challenging Argent, hoping he would lose his cool but to her dismay he remained calm in his demeanor.

"Didn't I see your picture somewhere? Wait, that's right! John Walsh was looking for you."

"Shouldn't you be worried about Chris Hansen popping out from behind a building with a camera man in tow?"

Brooklyn knew Jackson could've said anything to Argent about her, Derek or Scott. As much as she was loathing being both of their presences, the hunter couldn't risk a chance of anything being exposed.

"If was you I wouldn't be out here…..in the open like this," Argent stepped around the teen, never letting his eyes falter from his adversary's.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing," she growled.

"Oh yes, the little incident on the highway," Argent chuckled, "Yes, that was rather, annoying but it was well played."

"Is that a compliment? Is Hell freezing over or are you just being a bigger ass than usual?"

"How is Derek? I mean it must be hard staying two steps ahead of the police," Argent watched as her small body tensed and eyes hardened.

"Low blow Kris," she growled.

"Just calling things as I see it Brooklyn," Argent grinned once again.

"You know accepting help from strange men can lead to trouble right Jackson?" Brooklyn looked pointedly at the teen who said nothing as he continued staring at her. "I mean have you not seen a single episode of _To Catch a Predator?_ Perverts come in all forms, shapes and sizes…..Even pretending to be nice guys offering roadside assistance."

"Now that isn't too polite," Argent pulled the gloves tighter over his hands.

"You're one to talk," Brooklyn snapped. "I mean really? Pretending to be AAA to get information from a kid? One word: Tacky."

"Jackson what happened to your neck? Looks like a scratch," Argent took aim and went for the kill.

"Oh, that's nothing," he stuttered. Brooklyn didn't have to be a werewolf to know his heart was thundering against his chest at this point.

_Crap! He's gonna snitch on all of us like a jailhouse bitch!_

"Well that looks like more than a scratch," Argent didn't give up. "They look like claw marks to me."

Jackson started inching towards Brooklyn who didn't move from where she stood. She knew Argent was doing this to get the nervous teen to slip up but she wasn't going to give the son of a bitch the pleasure.

"You're awful intrusive," Brooklyn squared off with her foe. "Are you sure there isn't some dark less than honorable reason why you're here pretending to help?"

"You know Jackson," Argent looked back to the blonde, "Is there a specific reason why you don't want to tell me what caused those marks?"

"Okay time for you go back into your van and try to lure another child with candy and ice cream," Brooklyn started towards Argent.

Before the hunter could retaliate, the powder blue Jeep roared up behind her.

"Hey what's going on?" Stiles called out to Brooklyn. "What's a sexy woman like you doing with a creep like that?"

She didn't know if he was referring to Jackson, Argent, or both.

"Yo," Scott waved shortly at Brooklyn. "Everything okay Brook?"

"Yeah," Brooklyn twisted around and glared menacingly at Argent then back to the teens, "Just keeping a dumbass from making a huge mistake."

"Did you need a ride?" Stiles looked hopefully at Brooklyn who politely shook her head.

"My car's right over there," she hitched a thumb over her shoulder.

"Hey Jackson you wanna ride?" Stiles hollered out. Scott pushed the door open for added effect. Brooklyn felt the teen's stared fixing on the older hunter like two heated laser beams.

"Your friend was having car trouble and Brooklyn happened to be driving by," Argent grinned with a sinister undertone.

"There's a shop up the road, I'm sure they have a tow truck," Scott looked over his shoulder.

"Hey come on Jackson, you're way too pretty to be out here by yourself," Stiles had to get his digs in. Brooklyn tried hard to keep herself from laughing and succeeded in doing so. Jackson was hesitant initially but started towards the Jeep when Argent intervened. He plucked the device off the engine and hollered out to the boys.

"Hey boys," he reached through the window and cranked the engine to life. "I told you I knew a few things about cars."

"Gee, how convenient," Brooklyn's stone cold stare trailed Argent to his Tahoe then followed the speeding vehicle away.

"What are you two following me now?" Jackson glared at Stiles and Scott. He said nothing to Brooklyn.

"Yeah we have to!" Brooklyn came up from behind and spun the startled teen around. "You almost told him Jackson!"

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Jackson didn't know what the Hell they were talking about.

"He thinks you're the second beta!" Scott was screaming at the top of his lungs. "You almost gave everything away!"

"Wait a minute what are you talking about?"

"HE THINKS YOU'RE ME!" Scott lashed out and embedded his fist in the side of the Jeep.

"Dude, my Jeep," Stiles lightly protested.

"Scott, calm down okay?" Brooklyn knew he was about to blow but losing his cool wouldn't further their cause.

"Now I have to keep an eye on you to make sure he doesn't kill you too! I could hear your heartbeat from a mile away! Literally!"

Scott went for the same spot on the Jeep but Brooklyn and Stiles leapt on him, dragging him away from the vehicle.

"Okay, how about we stay away from Stiles' Jeep?" The teen winced.

"Scott you're not the only one that has enough to worry about," Brooklyn reminded him. Her knowing stare caused him to go straight to her midsection then back to her eyes. Jackson spotted the heated exchange but didn't say anything.

"This isn't my problem!" Jackson shouted back. "I didn't tell him anything alright?"

"That doesn't mean shit," Brooklyn hissed. "The fact is he saw the marks on your neck and knows something's up. Argent isn't going to drop this. He's like a friggin bloodhound! Once he gets a scent he doesn't stop until he has his prey! Now what part of that do you not understand!"

"Brook you should calm down," Stiles put a hand on her shoulder hoping she would calm down. "You don't need any stress…."

"Stiles," Brooklyn was breathing shallow and rapidly, ".."

"If anything happens to me it's your fault!" Jackson shoved Scott roughly against the Jeep causing the brunette to shove back harder against Jackson.

"Whoa!" Brooklyn and Stiles pulled the two apart. "I am not putting up with this!"

"I won't be able to protect you when they come after you! I won't be able to protect anyone."

Scott stared at Jackson and Stiles.

"Why are you looking at me?"

Brooklyn felt the pleading stare come down over her. "Wait a minute," she shook her head. "There's no way I am playing Kevin Costner to their Houston!"

"Brook please," Scott begged her. "You're a hunter and you know what the Argents are like."

"Scott," she tried explaining this as simply as she could, "You do realize I have other issues to worry about now right?"

"Brooklyn I know it's a lot but please," he wouldn't stop.

"This is why you need to get me what I want," Jackson interrupted. "I will be able to protect myself!"

"NO YOU WON'T!"

"What the Hell are you two talking about?" Brooklyn watched the heated exchange.

"Oh really? Running faster that any human, having uncanny hearing or supernatural strength? Oh that's a real hardship McCall!"

"It will! I can run faster alright but usually it's from people trying to kill me! Or I can hear my girlfriend telling people she doesn't trust me right before she breaks up with me! It ruined my life!"

"It ruined your life! But it's a gift McCall! You have all the power in the world and you don't know what to do with it. I know what it's like. It's like when you turn 16 and you get a Porsche instead of a nice little Honda….."

"You really should be careful for what you wish for Jackson," Brooklyn cautioned, "Because you might just get it."

Jackson looked at the hunter then turned around to get in his car. The screeching tires shattered the tension in the air leaving the trio alone. Brooklyn took a deep breath before looking over to Scott with anger rising in her heart.

"Are you out of your freaking mind? What the Hell were you thinking?"

"He was going to expose us," Scott snarled, "All of us, including you and Derek."

"That is no excuse to let him in our little social circle! In case you forgot genius, Jackson has this sick little obsession with me! This is only going to get him one step closer to what or rather who he wants!"

Before she could continue to carry out her rage, the hunter sunk to the ground, doubled over in pain.

"Brook," Scott picked her up off the ground. "Brook what's wrong?"

"Home….NOW!"

Stiles was already speeding away as Scott drove the Charger towards the Hale house.

* * *

><p>Jackson was filling up his car when the Charger and piece of crap Jeep rolled by and towards the edge of town. He wondered where they were going as he finished topping off the tank and hurrying to catch up.<p>

* * *

><p>"DEREK! Derek get out here!" Scott held the debilitated form of the hunter in his arms. Derek rushed out to see his mate unresponsive in the smaller beta's arms.<p>

"Brook!"

"It hurts," she weakly cried. His hands went straight to her midsection as he rushed n the house. Stiles and Scott followed as the older wolf was up the stairs and in the bedroom.

"Brook," he stripped the boots and jacket off, "Damn it what happened?"

"It hurts," her pleas stabbed at his heart. Derek felt powerless to do anything.

"You're not bleeding," he shook his head. "I can't sense anything wrong."

There was no dramatic shift in the scent of the human which offered if any little relief to the older wolf.

His sharp hearing heard approaching footsteps and immediately Derek went into territorial mode.

"You stay here," he growled in an authoritative tone as he rushed out the door.

"Do you know what to do?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Do I look like a doctor?" Scott hollered in panic.

Derek charged out the door on all fours, catching the panicked form of Jackson starting to run through the woods. His eyes flashed chilling cobalt as he easily caught up with the slower human. Jackson could run fast, but couldn't outrun an angry werewolf. The teen felt the clawed hands sinking into his jacket, barely scraping his rippled shoulders as his body was violently turned and slammed against a tree.

"What are you doing here?" Derek growled.

Jackson couldn't speak as fear crippled his lips and tongue. His heart raced in frantic hurried beats as the werewolf stared him down, his eyes reading like a newspaper obituary.

"What…Are…You…Doing…Here…Jackson? I will not ask you nicely again!"

**Okay poll is closed and I will start on the next installment of Teenage Dream this week! Who knows what little dirty thoughts Stiles is dreaming of LOL! **


	75. Chapter 75

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Jackson's eyes were wide with terror as Derek had shifted in front of him.<p>

"I….I was…."

The wolf growled and revealed the deadly canines, a show of dominance and willingness to fight. He knew the teen was after Brooklyn and after being repeatedly warned, it was time for him to suffer the consequences of his ignorance. Derek lifted Jackson off the ground, holding him by his throat. The teen grappled at the wolf's clawed hand, desperate to pry the fingers from his flesh.

"Derek!"

Brooklyn hurried over the hill and to where Derek was seconds from snapping the boy's neck. Scott had charged ahead, knocking Derek to the ground. Jackson dropped to the forest floor, coughing and gasping for air. The wolves were locked in a violent struggle as Scott swiped at Derek who easily avoided the attack.

"Where's a water hose when you need one?" Stiles wondered aloud.

"DEREK!" Brooklyn shouted at the top of her lungs. Derek ignored her shouts and leapt on the smaller wolf. The hunter and Stiles looked on in horror as the larger dominant beta displayed his canines inches from Scott's face. Scott started to shift back as Derek stood and allowed his human persona to take charge.

"What are you doing?" Scott hollered.

"What am I doing? What is he doing here?" Derek pointed angrily at Jackson who was leaning against the tree for support.

"That is a good question," Brooklyn crossed her arms and stared hard at the bewildered teen. "Just because I agreed to Scott's little request doesn't mean follow me around."

"What request?" Derek shot a look at Scott.

"Brooklyn said she would help me keep Stiles and Jackson from getting killed by the Alpha and hunters."

Derek whipped his head back to his mate who simply shook her head.

"It's only to keep us safe," she walked over towards the agitated werewolf. "Argent screwed with Jackson's car so he could corner him and weasel information about us out of him."

"But we showed up," Stiles felt pleased with himself.

"Doesn't matter," Derek shook off the explanations. "Argent knows something's up ."

"Well for now we have to do what we can to stay ahead of them," Brooklyn knew he wasn't happy with her actions but there was more at stake now than just their lives. She looked over at Scott and Stiles then pointedly at Jackson, who was shaking from his close encounter.

"Make sure you guys get home safely okay?"

Scott dragged Jackson towards his car, refusing to let him object or protest. Stiles just waved before hopping in his Jeep and with Scott sliding in beside him took off with the Porsche ahead of them.

"What were you thinking?"

Brooklyn waited until the Jeep was out of sight before taking his hand and placing it over her stomach.

"That is what I was thinking Derek. The Argents don't know about this. But it's going to get harder to hide it once I start showing."

Trepidation clouded her eyes as she started towards the house. Derek followed keeping his hand linked in hers.

"In about three months is when it happens."

"What happens?"

"I give birth," Brooklyn looked down at her hands. "I found out when a human and werewolf bear young the time is four months from conception to birth. And my symptoms will be much more….intense."

"Wait," he held his hand up, "How do you know this?"

"I went to see Doctor Fenris," Brooklyn waited for him to react but instead Derek was quiet.

"What else did he say?"

Brooklyn was slightly shocked at how well he was taking this in. "That some females don't survive when they…."

"Don't think that!" Derek took her chin in his hand. "You're strong! You will make it through this. You have to…."

The thought of losing Brooklyn pained Derek. She had become his rock during these tumultuous months.

"Stand up," he pulled the hunter to her feet.

"What is it?" He turned her to the side and slowly lifted her shirt up. His sharp eyes detected the change in her body as his sense of smell picked up the chemical transformations carrying on within. Derek unbuttoned her jeans and peeled the denim to the sides granting him a better view. The red marks on her abdomen weren't deep but they had not been there a few weeks before.

"Derek what do you see?"

"You're already beginning to show," he leaned in and mouthed the tiny subtle bump. Her scent had morphed, changed to one of earth and sandalwood.

"What are you doing?" Brooklyn peered down and tilted her head at Derek who was moving lower down her body. She felt him tug at the denim and cotton as his lips slipped between her legs. Derek couldn't just stop at kissing the soft warm skin. Her scent was pulling him in, keeping their bodies close.

The hunter felt her knees begin to buckle but Derek wrapped his arm around the back of her knees, keeping her from falling as his other hand slipped the denim further down. Derek wasn't sure if it was Brooklyn's scent, the lust growing between them, or a combination of the two but whatever it was was calling out the desire inside.

Brooklyn gasped and carded her hands through his hair at the hot thick tongue running between the tender swelling folds. Her eyes rolled back up in her head as the lone digit curled against her body's walls. The wolf inhaled the deep alluring arousal that radiated around her body knowing his mate was flush with need. His jeans were agonizingly tight as his cock had swelled and pushed against the restrictive denim.

Derek regretted pulling away but the vision of her naked body grinding on top of him was more than worth the brief separation. Gathering the trembling body in his arms, Derek could see the half lidded expression that was washing over her. Brooklyn didn't notice the boots and socks falling from her feet as the heaviness of her jeans slipped from her thighs and calves.

Her body sunk into the mattress, letting the attentive hands of her lover caress and stroke between kisses and nips. She was naked on the bed, looking up to see Derek was standing over her, naked with love and lust lighting his cool cobalt rings. He brought her to her feet as he traded places with her. Brooklyn crawled up his strong legs, taking in the deep cuts and ripples of his body.

Derek watched his mate as she lowered her head and swept his weeping erection wholly in her mouth. The sharp gasp rushed past his lips as he felt the tip of her tongue trace along the throbbing vein before teasing around his sensitive head. His hands clawed into the comforter as Derek fought back the rising tide. His teeth slipped out as the wolf battled to break free.

"Brook," he growled and pulled her off his cock. "I need to be inside….."

The hunter straddled his hips and felt the pressure of his hands lift her up and onto his twitching erection. Derek watched as he pushed into her waiting body, filling the tight heat with his solid member until her body was completely flush with his. She fit beautifully on top of him.

Derek hungrily consumed her lips as she slowly rocked against his hips. Brooklyn wanted to go slow, revel in every moment they were linked in this intimate position. He shifted upright wanting to feel her growing body brush against his lean abs. His hips carefully bucked up against her, not wanting to hurt her or their child. Brooklyn dug her fingers in his shoulders sensing her body beginning to coil. Derek groaned in her mouth, feeling the slick velvety walls closing in around him.

His mate's body rocked harder and faster against him, clenching harder and tighter as her sharp cries echoed in his ears. Derek felt his nails protruding out as his teeth scraped against her lips and tongue. The sharp trails of sex swirled around her, covering Brooklyn in a thick invisible shroud. Derek leaned back as Brooklyn rode out the powerful release, watching as her eyes watered over the spilled with tears of pleasure and ecstasy.

The wolf growled and felt control slipping back to the wolf as the thrusts turned harder and deeper. Brooklyn saw him shift and smiled knowing she had done that. The rich turquoise orbs elicited the dark feral need that always rested below the surface. She hissed and tensed as the nails embedded in her skin, leaving 10 perfect crescent moons in her marked flesh.

A howl echoed along the walls and carried on through the forest as the wolf spilled into his mate. Brooklyn pinned her lower body against him, feeling the thick ropes claiming her as his. But that wasn't all she felt. The pressure grew inside her body as Derek had swelled even more.

Derek opened his eyes and felt the tension in their lower bodies.

"It's alright," he kissed Brooklyn lightly.

"I know," she nodded. "It just feels….different now."

"It should," his hand slipped down her sweat laced body before resting over the swell. Brooklyn smiled then the light died in her eyes as sadness took over.

"What is it?"

"I wish you could be there," she heavily sighed, "When I go to my appointment."

"Who said you would be alone?"

"But what about the hunters and the cops?"

"Don't worry," he pressed a finger against her lips. "It's worth the risk. You're my mate, the one who bears my young, and I'm in love with you."

Brooklyn's mouth dropped open at this stunning confession.

"You're in love with me….."

"Yes," he allowed a rare smile to creep up.

"When? I mean how…."

"It was after Peter revealed himself as the Alpha; watching you hurt and cry like that made me realize my real feelings. I am in love with you Brooklyn and nothing will change that."

Brooklyn felt her eyes welling with tears as Derek ran his hands up and down her back.

"Brook what's wrong?" He drew her closer against him.

"It's just….." she swallowed then started again, "It's just you know how long it's been since I opened my heart to another."

"I know," he kissed her again. "I also know that you fell for me when I was shot."

"You heard?"

"Mmm hmm," he nodded. "You don't have to rush anything alright? When you're ready you'll know."

"What if I'm ready now?"

Derek blinked as the smile crossed Brooklyn's lips.

"I….In….Love….With….You…. Derek."

* * *

><p>Kate trailed the Charger as it pulled into the parking lot of the clinic. She was determined to find out what was going on with the werewolf and hunter despite her brother's vocal objections.<p>

_Kate you can't go around starting trouble! You know the code!_

"Screw the code," she watched as Brooklyn and Derek slipped out from the car and sneaked in the side entrance.

"Interesting," the hunter hopped out and followed the couple inside. Kate crept through the halls, pretending to know where she was going. It wasn't a large building; a single layer complex with a basement and several exam rooms and one larger waiting room.

With her hair tucked up in a hat, Kate continued through the corridor and froze when she saw Brooklyn and Derek huddled in a corner. The hunter shifted her gaze to the sign for the unit:

_OB/GYN_

"Well now what do we have here?" Her eyes narrowed as the jealousy flared like an uncontrollable fire. "So little Miss Ravenbitch is expecting and Derek's the daddy."

Kate watched as Derek and Brooklyn headed in with hands linked tightly together. She wanted to rip the pair apart and take her wrath out on the smaller woman. Her upper lip curled in disgust as she realized what had happened.

"Derek chose his mate," she muttered. "And the bitch went into heat…..Disgusting!"

Kate knew she was envious of Brooklyn but wouldn't confess that little bit. She had used Derek, played upon his emotions and genuine feelings for her to get what she wanted. But yet she was angered over the idea he had moved on, chosen a mate, and now would have his own pack.

_No, he wasn't worth it!_

_He was so gullible and naïve back then!_

_Though the sex was incredible….._

The snarl reversed into a thin but sinister smile as Kate began to devise a wicked plan.

* * *

><p>"Hi Brooklyn," Doctor Teague stepped in. "Conrad told me I should be expecting you."<p>

"Yeah," she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"It's alright to be nervous," she smiled which eased Brooklyn's mind. "I don't judge. In fact, that's why I'm here. I'm sure Conrad explained to you everything."

"Yeah," Brooklyn nodded.

"So just relax," the doctor pushed the nervous patient against the table. "Let's take a look now shall we?"

"Not one word," Brooklyn pointed at Derek then grimaced at the slow intrusion. "Hey easy…"

Derek grabbed her hand in his and rubbed the other along the top.

"So tell me what you've been experiencing," the doctor asked while continuing her examination. Her tone and mannerism was smooth and professional as she was careful and attentive.

"Bad nausea and stomach pains," the hunter groaned. "Can't keep food down sometimes…"

"Well with hybrids the symptoms are worse than a human's. But there is an upside."

"Which is…."

"Well if you two are engaging in a healthy sexual relationship the emotions and sensations are much greater."

Brooklyn felt her face burning as her cheeks were tinged with red. Derek heard her heart racing as she felt chagrined.

"Okay everything is good so far," the doctor allowed her to relax her legs.

"Well that's good," Brooklyn exhaled then looked over at the physician, "Can we see what the sex is?"

Doctor Teague flashed a small smile before lifting up the gown and seeing the developing bump. Her hands were cool as she pressed around the edges of the hunter's body.

"The sickness should fade away in a few weeks if not sooner then you'll gain weight; very quickly. But your emotions will be rampant and it will push you and your partner to the limit. But then again remember what I said earlier."

Brooklyn smiled at the thought of hot animal sex. Derek was thinking the same thing.

"Now this may be cold," the clear gel oozed on her skin causing the hunter to hiss and clench her hand. Derek didn't wince at the sudden pressure as he was focused on what the doctor was doing.

"Sorry," she spread it around and flipped the machine on. "Just give it a second and…."

The image popped up of a head and mass that was the body.

"Now if we don't determine the sex today it will be in the next few weeks as your gestation period is obviously shorter."

The hunter nodded absently as the image captured her attention. The pulsing beat was the heart as it echoed through the speaker.

"Excellent heartbeat," Doctor Teague was pleased with what she was observing. She pressed a button and a few moments later a photo of the sonogram was tightly between the hunter's fingers.

"Now I expect to see you weekly from here on end. No stress, no strenuous activities," she was stern in her instructions which reminded Brooklyn of Markus to a point.

"Make sure she stays relaxed," Derek nodded.

"Don't worry," he quipped.

"Hybrid pregnancies are extremely high risk, especially if the mother is human."

Derek knew the hunters would be the high stress along with Jackson Whittemore. There was no way she was going to make herself sick and risk her and the baby's lives.

"Great," she groaned knowing what the next few months held for her.

"Make an appointment with my nurse before you leave," the doctor jotted some notes and and pulled a bottle from the drawer passing it over to Brooklyn. "These are pre-natal vitamins and you need to take these once a day."

Derek put the bottle in his jacket pocket as Brooklyn cleaned up and got dressed. He noticed her nipples were darker which accompanied the change in her hormones.

"Damn jeans," Brooklyn hopped and tugged into the tight material. "These fit a week ago!"

Derek caught his mate before she fell over her own feet and wrapped his jacket around her smaller frame.

"There," he nodded, "No one will see anything."

"These are riding my ass," she bemoaned her weight gain. "My ass is getting fat….."

"No it isn't," Derek insisted.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the extra bit on my hips and waist Derek."

"But I don't care," the werewolf cradled her face in his hands, "You are beautiful no matter what! It's just weight and it can be lost."

"You're right," she said glumly, "I'm sorry Derek. These emotions are ripping me up."

* * *

><p>Kate slid down in her seat as Derek and Brooklyn reappeared in the lot. She was covered in Derek's jacket, clearly to hide the growing bump. The hunter remembered when Derek would let her wear that same jacket when it had gotten cold, in the night. But now the red haired tramp was settled in it as Derek helped her in the passenger side then rounded to the driver's side.<p>

"You are not going to have any peace," Kate waited until the Charger was gone before she rolled out from the lot and back towards the house.

**Thanks to a brilliant idea from excusemycharisma, Kate knows about the pregnancy and knowing her twisted mind...It's not good for Derelyn.**

**And new poll is up! What do you think her reaction will be? Her real reaction?**


	76. Chapter 76

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"What's with you?"<p>

Kris noticed his sister's brooding expression as she sat before the fire.

"For the last few weeks we have done absolutely nothing about Derek Hale, Brooklyn Ravenwood, the Alpha, or the other beta."

"In case you have forgotten, Kate, we're hunters, not the cops."

"Since when did you become the wait and see type? I can remember in your youth you weren't so patient."

"I've learned and experienced a lot since then," Kris retorted. "Besides I have a daughter to worry about now."

"So why don't you teach her everything?" Kate let the strands slip through her fingers before looking up at her brother.

"I will decide when the time's right for that," Kris angrily replied before retiring upstairs. Something caught the attention of the younger hunter as Allison hurried around the corner. The knowing smirk crept up her face as her niece was slowly piecing together the Argent puzzle. First it was the necklace then it was the fragments from the arrows that she "accidentally" left behind on the bench in the garage. Now she had sought Kate for help, refusing to be weak and helpless any longer. Well Kate was only more than eager to oblige Allison's pleas.

_I think I can help you get what you want….._

But her thoughts soon turned to the events of a few days before. Her anger rose as she stared into the fire, feeling sick at the idea Derek had survived mentally but was stronger than before. Apparently she had not completely broken the young werewolf.

"Where there's a will…..there's a way," she picked up the phone and slowly punched a lengthy text. Her eyes lit up like the fires of Hell as Kate knew her plan was coming together. Where blood would run through her veins, ice water filled every space.

"There is no way Brooklyn is going to get her happy ending," Kate punched send on her phone.

* * *

><p>"Come on Scott," Brooklyn stopped and put her hands on her hips. "How can I practice if you won't keep the mitts up? You're a werewolf for crying out loud! I'm just a weak pregnant woman…"<p>

"Right," the teen rolled his eyes.

"But seriously I need to stay in shape," she bumped the teen's hands up to a level she was content with. "I am not going to gain a bunch of weight!"

"Does Derek know you're doing this little boot camp?"

"Yes," the hunter pivoted and punched the adjacent mitt then twisted and hit the other. "He thinks it's a good idea too. Great stress relief I do say."

"So how far along are you?"

Brooklyn took to doing jabs and hooks, alternating between the two styles of hitting.

"Considering I have about three months before I'm screaming and calling Derek every name under the sun….."

"That soon?"

The hunter stopped and let her arms drop to her sides and looked blankly at Scott. Her copper locks were flattened against her forehead as sweat beaded across her arms neck and face. Scott could pick up two distinct heartbeats as she took steady breaths.

"Hybrid," was all she said before spinning around and high kicking the right mitt. The precision of her strike caught Scott off guard as he stumbled back a few paces. He caught a glimpse of the swell from under the dark grey shirt and shorts. Scott had had the unfortunate pleasure of hearing her curses and shouts at the growing tightness of her jeans and decided it would be best if he kept his mouth shut.

"You mean like part human and part wolf?"

Brooklyn stopped and rolled her eyes at the teen's stupidity. "Please tell me you're joking."

He looked like a wide eyed doe as Brooklyn's eyes were that of a wolf's: narrow but intent and sharp.

"N…..n….no…."

"Even Stiles knew that," Brooklyn huffed and ripped the Velcro straps off allowing her thin gloves to fall off her slender damp fingers.

"I'm still new to this," Scott hollered.

"Well get educated," the hunter hollered out over her shoulder as she started up the stairs.

Scott watched as she vanished around the corner and ripped the mitts off his hands. Her scent had shifted again as the pregnancy continued to progress. He silently assumed it was the baby growing that cast off the stronger essence.

The heavy silence was broken by the sounds of two female voices out in the woods. He listened closer and realized it was Allison and Lydia he was listening to. Before he knew it, Scott was barging out the door and in the direction of the girls.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn stepped out of the shower just as her phone was screaming once again.<p>

"Now what," she groaned and noticed it was Stiles' number.

"Got his phone replaced," she mumbled and answered, "Stiles this better be good."

_"They….found….two….dead….bodies….."_

"Whoa okay there Zippy," she sat on the edge of the bed. "Down shift about two gears then start over."

_"Someone found those two guys in the park!"_

"Two guys….what two guys…." It dawned on the hunter. It was the two dead bodies Derek had detected in the park….

_"I thought something had happened to my dad, you know after the state police got called in but he was okay."_

"Well that's good…..he's okay," Brooklyn didn't have to guess that Argent was well aware of this latest discovery. "What happened?"

_"Okay so one was like barbequed! And the other was ripped to pieces!"_

"That had to be Peter's doing," Brooklyn knew it had to be the Alpha. "Did they find anything else?"

_"No, my dad's not telling me anything!"_

"Just stick close to him okay? You're safer that way."

_"Well where's Derek? I mean isn't he supposed to be like all protective of you?"_

"I don't know where he is but I'm not picking up any strange vibes or any sense of trouble. I just hope he's not going after Jackson again…."

_"Well he would deserve it….."_

"Stiles you're not helping!"

_"Right, sorry…."_

"Look just keep me updated okay? I need to change. I mean you caught me as I got out of the shower."

_"Oh….."_

"Keep the thoughts to yourself okay?"

Brooklyn hung up and rubbed her eyes with her heels. She debated if whether or not she should take a hike along the Hale property while figuring out how to tell Markus he was going to be an adopted grandfather. The hunter looked down as her hands swept the towel open and ran along the bump. She wondered if she would have a girl or a boy. Knowing her luck it would be a girl who would be ten times worse than her when she was a teen.

"Well we just won't let that happen now will we?" She whispered then stood to get dressed. Her jeans were hanging in the closet, now replaced by denim two sizes larger. But even then they were beginning to feel a bit tight around the midsection.

"Gonna have to upgrade for like the millionth time," she sighed. Her trips had been through different towns, larger and easier to get lost in. Derek had accompanied her on the extended trips, refusing to let his mate travel alone. One day they had gone to Sacramento, the next they were in Marina District of San Francisco.

Brooklyn had taken to wearing Derek's shirts at bed time, finding comfort in the deep rich scent that filled the cotton fibers, lulling the hunter to sleep each and every night.

* * *

><p>Kate waited until Brooklyn was outside and taking the well marked trail leading into the woods.<p>

"Awwww no Derek to protect her," the hunter jeered to herself. "All the better for me."

* * *

><p>The ground was soft beneath her feet as Brooklyn trekked along the edge of the property line. Her senses were calm and clear which meant Derek wasn't killing anyone….yet. She knew Jackson was a huge threat as he had attacked her twice and who knows when the blonde would pop up again.<p>

She shuddered at the vision of the hospital room where he nearly succeeded in getting what he wanted. Her hands slipped onto the jacket, drawing it closer around her body.

_Maybe coming out wasn't such a good idea…._

The air grew colder as the post marking the halfway point came into view. Brooklyn quickened her stride as the growing sensation of being followed started in the pit of her stomach.

Kate made sure the silencer was on as she didn't want Derek to come charging to the rescue. No, she wanted to make them suffer, especially Hale. The looks that were exchanged between the hunter and werewolf had not gone unnoticed by the female Argent. The baggy jeans, the larger shirts and wearing Derek's trademark jacket had alerted her that something was up. The trip to the clinic had confirmed her assumptions.

Brooklyn halted and leapt over a large boulder, waiting for the person or thing that was tracking her. She checked the brace concealed by her sleeve, the stake filled with wolfsbane armed and ready to fire with a simple flick of her wrist. The hunter was ready for close combat but being pregnant presented a whole set of troubles. Her stomach was a target all its own, open and vulnerable to any strike or attack human or animal. She couldn't move as deep or low in fear of injury. In short, Brooklyn was a sitting duck.

She slowly peered around the smooth side, watching the taller form of Kate Argent coming up the path.

"Oh Brookie," she called out. "I know you're hiding and that you're all alone. Derek's not here to protect you…."

"Great," she groaned.

"Oh come on now," Kate carried on, "I know about it you know. Did you really think that we wouldn't notice? God, you would spread your legs for anything! Going into heat like some bitch!"

Brooklyn bit her lip drawing blood between her teeth.

"But you know what? You weren't the first!"

The hunter felt sick as Kate's words sliced like a dull knife.

"I mean he is a hot blooded male after all! A hot blooded male with hormones and needs…."

"Shut up," Brooklyn growled.

"Did he tell you about what happened six years ago? Did he tell you about me?"

That was it.

Brooklyn jumped up and launched her only means of defense towards Kate. Kate grinned as she knew that would be all she had to say. But then again what's a little fun before dropping the big secret on her fat pregnant lap?

"You're a lying slut!" Brooklyn rounded the rock. Her eyes low and dark with unbridled hatred towards the woman standing before her. Kate's wicked grin expanded across her lips as Brooklyn stood angry and unstable.

"Am I now? Why don't you ask your beloved mate if I am? I mean he fell for a pretty face…."

"SHUT UP!"

"Nope," Kate was taking pleasure in Brooklyn's angst. "I mean on those cold California Winter nights he shared his bed with me. The way he used his tongue and lips…."

"STOP IT! YOU'RE LYING!"

This was clearly more fun than shooting her nemesis. Watching Brooklyn refuse to believe her was like front row seats to a Bon Jovi concert.

"So when you two were rooting around like animals, were you two locked together? Did he tell you it was because you were mates? He was lying you know."

Brooklyn was shaking uncontrollably as adrenaline pumped furiously through her veins. Kate was succeeding in getting under skin like a rusty nail. She didn't care if Brooklyn lost the baby or not. It would be the icing on the cake as far as she was concerned. But then again when did the deaths of children ever keep her up at night?

"You're lying," Brooklyn snarled. "You get off on fucking with people's minds; watching as your twisted words and lies destroy hearts and souls."

"Such a poet," Kate rolled her eyes. "But I am telling you the truth Sweetie. But this will really kick you in the gut: He loved me first."

Brooklyn felt her knees buckling beneath her, giving way and sending her to the ground below. Her fingers clawed through the leaves and mud as tears dropped like a gentle rain.

"Awwww, did I say something wrong?"

The hunter couldn't answer as the sobs choked her mouth and throat.

"As the saying goes Brooklyn, 'The truth hurts'."

Kate was hovering above her, reveling in her mental beat down of Brooklyn. The stress of the news would surely send her over thus causing her additional pain and suffering.

_No happy ending for you…..This is also for killing Leveque and putting Brian in that coma….._

Brooklyn let out a roar before pouncing on Kate, tackling her to the ground. Kate was stunned at the abrupt but violent retaliation. The smaller hunter backhanded Kate across the face as her other fist belted her the other way.

"You bitch," she fisted Kate's long blonde hair, lifting her head up off the ground before striking it back to the ground. Kate screamed out as Brooklyn clawed her face then pressed her thumbs into the hunter's eyes. Kate tore at Brooklyn's wrists but her strength outmatched the woman's feeble attempts to break free.

As the pressure slowly pushed the eyes around, Brooklyn felt a pair of hands tearing her away from Kate.

Tyhurst held Brooklyn fiercely in his arms, keeping the swinging arms and kicking legs away from his body.

"Kate, what the HELL are you doing? Your brother's looking for you!"

"So what you're his little errand boy now?"

Kate coughed and staggered as she sat up. Brooklyn's nostrils flared as her eyes were wide but the cloudy rings were a pair of thin circles, void of anything but rage and hatred.

"You know this isn't part of the plan! What are you trying to do? Did you forget the sheriff is digging harder into the killings? Especially now with the two bodies that were found?"

"Shut up Tyhurst," Kate stormed off.

Brooklyn ceased struggling as Tyhurst set her down. The hunter watched as she took a few pained breaths.

"Brooklyn I'm sorry," he offered an apology but she dismissed him.

"Someone should keep her on a leash," she stood and walked away, leaving Tyhurst alone.

* * *

><p>Derek returned with a few bags but dropped the heavy sacks when he knew something was wrong.<p>

"Brook," he took the steps two at a time. He froze in the doorway to see Brooklyn sobbing hard into the pillow.

"Is it true Derek?" She demanded.

"What? What happened?"

Her body shot up revealing the bloodshot eyes that were rimmed with tears. "Did you fuck Kate Argent? Did you love her? Damn it Derek tell me!"

Derek felt his world come to a painful screeching halt. Brooklyn's eyes narrowed to two deadly slits as she demanded a second time.

"Did…You…Sleep…With…Her?"

Derek took a deep breath and hung his head in shame and remorse. He should've told her! He should've told her everything before but now it was too late….

"Yes," he felt he was losing the battle as the tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry Brook…..I'm sorry for not telling you."

Brooklyn sprinted from the bed and slammed the bathroom door as the gagging mixed with the anguish sobbing. The tightening in his chest was like a fist closing around his heart while the serrated edge of a knife tore through his soul.

"Why…." He heard through the door as Brooklyn continued getting violently ill.

_Kate has to pay for this!_

* * *

><p>Peter had heard the entire exchange and grew angry over everything. His nephew! His flesh and blood had slept with the enemy! To make it worse, Brooklyn was paying the price!<p>

"A strike against one is a strike against us all…."

**Kate you total BITCH! **

**I posted a new poll asking what her fate should be? This woman deserves an unholy demise after this! Can Derek do damage control? How will this affect Brooklyn and her pregnancy? **


	77. Chapter 77

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Brook," Derek pounded on the door. His other hand was jerking on the doorknob as Brooklyn had locked the wolf out.<p>

"Go away!"

"Not until you let me in."

"NO!"

Her protests were cut off with a round of gagging and vomiting. It was killing Derek to hear her enduring this private Hell yet she refused to let him in. His fist uncurled until was flush with the door as he slid to his knees and placed his forehead against the cool wooden surface.

"I want to tell you everything….."

Brooklyn tried to ignore his pleas for understanding, for her to allow him in. But she leaned against the wall and wiped the side of her mouth with the back of her sleeve. It was hard to hug her knees as her stomach prevented the hunter from doing such. Her hands swirled around her growing belly, her thoughts drifting to the child that would soon arrive in this world.

"I know," she whispered sadly.

Derek heard the heavy sorrow in her voice as she whispered to their child. His nails extended into claws and shaved several ribbons of oak curls from the solid door. The tightening cut into his chest as the hunter's sobbing cut through his soul.

_Damn you Kate! _

_You will pay for this!_

"Brook…..Please….Let me in," his voice dropped to a sad quiet imploration.

Brooklyn didn't answer the werewolf. Her feelings of betrayal were overpowering, keeping her from rising to unlock the door. She needed time to comprehend everything; time to let her heart unfurl as it shut down from Kate's cruel words.

_He loved me first_

Derek shifted against the door, letting his back rest against the door. He refused to leave her, even if she didn't want to see or speak to him. He wasn't lying when he said he was in love with her. Brooklyn had evolved into his world! She was the mother to his child! His unintentional deception now out in the open, creating a rift between him and his mate.

_I betrayed her…._

_I betrayed the one I love…._

The werewolf remained the ever vigilant guardian, keeping watch even if she didn't want him there.

"I know you're hurting and I wish I had told you," he said loud enough for her to hear. "If I could take it back I would in an instant."

Derek hung his head as a part of him hoped she would respond.

Nothing….

"I'll tell you what happened if you please, just please open the door."

Brooklyn looked sideways at the door, seeing the shifting shadow against the gap along the bottom. She grimaced in pain and felt the hot stinging tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Do you know what I'm feeling right now?"

Derek's head shot up as her quivering voice shattered the agonizing silence. His heart picked up a few beats as he turned around and pressed against the door. Did she realize what it meant for him to hear her?

"No, no I don't," he responded.

"I felt like you stood by and did nothing as that bitch tore my heart out with her hands! I confessed my heart and soul to you Derek! I gave you all of me!"

"I know," his hands curled up into two fists.

"You could've just told me…"

Her voice trailed off into silence once again.

"I want to Brook…I want to tell you everything…."

He heard a deep decisive breath before the shuffle of feet and groan of boards alerted Derek to her response. The door clicked then slowly retracted wide enough to let the hunter appear through the space. Derek inhaled the air, picking up the faint traces of stomach acid and food against her sleeves.

"Please let me explain everything," he shot to his feet. Brooklyn was quiet though her eyes screamed every emotion that burned like a raging fire.

"If you hate me I deserve it."

"I….I don't hate you," she whispered. "I can't hate you…."

"I don't deserve you," he took a few timid steps. "I don't deserve you or…."

He gently placed his hand over her stomach.

"No," she shook her head, "Don't say that."

"But you're hurt, been betrayed…."

"Yes," she nodded. "It hurts; hurts so bad."

"I'm sorry," he slipped his arms around her, running his hand through her hair. "I want to tell you everything."

"Yes," she sighed, "Everything."

Brooklyn had showered and was now seated on the bed, cross legged with Derek tenderly holding her hands. It had been six years since he had seen her; six years since she had betrayed him, leaving him for dead.

"She seemed so….innocent and sweet," Derek explained. "How well those eyes concealed the sociopath that resided below."

Brooklyn watched as his face gave way to his own betrayed expression. She felt it bleeding into her veins, filling her body with the depths of despair and hopelessness that consumed her mate. It swirled around her anger and rage, devouring it like a depraved predator.

"I didn't know," she shook her head.

"We were inseparable," Derek knew his words were like needles for Brooklyn but she had to know. "When her parents and brother were away I would sneak up her wall and in her window where she would wait in her bed…."

He swallowed hard and looked away from his hunter. Shame replaced guilt.

"She showed me things….."

He paused and looked up, catching the unreadable look that darkened Brooklyn's beautiful features.

"I'm sorry," he quickly reached out and caressed her face.

"Don't be," her voice cracked. "It's the truth….No matter how painful it is…."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I don't think I can stomach anymore," Brooklyn shook her head, "Even if you tell me the PG-13 version."

"I didn't want to cause you this agony Brook," he cupped her face between his hands. "God you don't know how much I hate myself for seeing you like this."

"You were a teenager," she clutched his wrists in her hands. "What were you supposed to do? Your hormones were out of control and along came a slut…."

"You're right," he nodded slowly. "I was in over my head. My emotions and hormones ruled my body and mind and I played right into it."

"This will take time but I will get through this," her confession drawled past her lips. "It's just too much to take in and not be affected like I am now."

"I understand," he said through the tears. "But I can't and won't give up on you….on us."

"I never said I was," her voice was tiny and squeaked. "But I can't ignore this either. I can't simply shrug and say 'oh well it was nothing' then press on like always."

"Just don't close me out…." He begged. "Please let me in Brook. You don't deserve to suffer for my past sins."

"It will take time," she promised.

"I'll give you all the time you need," he offered. "But please…Don't leave…."

"When I look at you now," she sniffled, "I can hear her cold cackling in my ears."

"She is going to pay for this," he vowed. "Don't you see Brook? She wants you to suffer, she wants you to hurt."

"She knows I'm pregnant!"

Brooklyn watched as Derek's eyes glowed an electric blue that even made the hunter uneasy.

"She said I spread my legs for anything!"

The werewolf felt her emotions going into a tailspin from the stress of Kate's encounter and the pregnancy. She was starting to shake as her pulse raced beneath his fingertips.

"Brook," saw her skin was turning clammy. "We need to get you to the clinic right now."

* * *

><p>Brooklyn took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the IV dripped into the thin plastic tube. Derek kept a vigil, holding her hand with his, pressing a kiss on the top every so often. He was waiting on the results of the barrage of tests Doctor Teague had ordered hours before.<p>

_She's staying overnight_

Derek wouldn't leave her side until she came home. He heard the approaching steps of the doctor's heels which preceded the distinctive scent of the health provider. The wolf looked up with hopeful pools as the doctor entered.

"Please tell me you have good news."

"Both I'm afraid," she closed the door and flipped the file open. "First the good news: Brooklyn can go home in a day or two. We have the fetal heart monitor going which has been steady and strong."

"Did you hear that Brook?" Excitment flickered in his voice.

Brooklyn nodded as she kept her eyes closed.

"But her blood pressure is borderline," the doctor cautioned. "She cannot have any sudden stress or upsets. What happened for her to be here like this?"

Her stern expression demanded answers from the werewolf. Her heartbeat was calm and strong.

"It's a long story…."

"Try me," she sharply cut him off.

"Brooklyn had a run in with another hunter. The hunter and I share a history…..She knows about Brook's pregnancy and taunted her about my past."

"Dear god," the doctor shook her head. "Brooklyn could've easily miscarried!"

"I think that's what she was hoping for," Derek looked over at the hunter who was fast asleep. "She wants Brook to suffer."

"If I were you I would keep a closer eye on Brooklyn."

"I'm not leaving her again," he promised. "I thought a simple trip to get her some new clothes would brighten her day…."

"It sounds like you really care about her."

"I do," he smiled.

"Well we should have the results of the amniocentesis soon along with the other preventative tests. With Brooklyn having a high risk pregnancy, we cannot overlook anything."

Derek just nodded and continued the feathery caresses along her face. The blankets rolled over her stomach and over her legs, showing how much more she had been progressing. Would they have a son? Or a daughter? Derek's hand slipped over and around the bump, feeling himself in silent awe of what the the love and connection they shared had created.

The nurse stepped in handing off a manila file before exiting as she had entered: Quietly.

Doctor Teague scanned the columns of numbers and letters before turning her attention to Derek.

"The results arrived and the baby's fine."

"Thank goodness," Derek leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Brook," he whispered, "Our baby's fine."

* * *

><p>Kate stood outside the door, listening to the conversation.<p>

_Damn it!_

_The bastard seed survived!_

_No matter though as I have another plan…._

She pushed off the wall and started down the hall. Her presence wasn't unnoticed.

A piercing set of eyes followed the hunter as she turned and vanished down a corridor before stepping out into the brisk California sun.

**Sorry this one is a bit shorter but I wanted to post something before I crash...Kate just simply refuses to leave Brooklyn in peace...**


	78. Chapter 78

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

I hope everyone enjoys this little installment

* * *

><p>"Scott thanks for coming," Brooklyn gestured for Scott to take a seat. Her eyes followed the nervous teen as he slid the bag and lacrosse stick off his shoulder.<p>

"If you're worried about Derek he had to leave," she watched the tense fearful face melt away before her eyes.

"What….what did you need?"

"I know the last few weeks have been rocky for all of us," she explained. "I mean….."

"Yeah I know," Scott nodded.

"Something's not right with Derek," she blurted. "I think Peter did something to him."

"How? When? Where?"

"The night we found out who he was," her voice quieted. "Derek would never do something like what he did in the locker room."

"Could've fooled me," the teen snorted.

"I know you can't understand this but he's my mate and I felt something wasn't right. It was like this conflict was raging; this unrestrained battle of wills. You said Peter made you see things from his perspective right?"

"Yeah," he absently rubbed the back of his neck.

"I read something about wolves," she pointed at her bag. "Can you hand me the notebook in my bag?"

Scot passed the overstuffed journal to Brooklyn who opened the worn but loved book.

"Holy…." Scott noticed the detailed descriptions and notes that were intertwined with sketches and symbols that he never laid eyes on before.

"Here it is," she announced and started reading the passage.

_Alphas can and do wield great power over the beta and omega wolves. The link established between pack members opens up a type of psychic bond which an Alpha can manipulate for any reason or purpose. The lesser members have no will of their own once the Alpha calls out the rest of pack. _

Scott just stared dumbly at the hunter as he attempted to comprehend what was staring up at him.

"That night at the school when you were locked in with the others, you said the Alpha howled and your body and mind were no longer in your control. This is what's happening with Derek! Can't you see Scott? Peter's controlling him! He called you out once before and there is no if but when Peter does it again!"

Scott carded a hand through his hair then over his face.

"Why would Derek promise to teach you how to control your shifting then do a complete 180 and side with Peter? He even told you that if you kill Peter you get your groove back."

"What if it was a lie?"

"Derek wouldn't lie," Brooklyn fiercely defended the wolf.

"Why are you defending him? I know about his past with Kate. Anyone with my hearing could hear her."

"That is none of your business," Brooklyn angrily pointed a finger at Scott. The calm grey morphed into unsettled rings of charcoal.

"Are you serious? You're just overlooking that? You're so quick to judge me and rip into me yet when Derek does something you defend him!"

"He didn't know who she was," she snarled. "She used him!"

Scott saw the wound ripping open even wider. Brooklyn tried to suppress her gathering anger but it was bordering on impossible. Perhaps he had overstepped his bounds this time.

"Wait, look, I'm sorry," he huffed.

"I didn't call you to pick a fight Scott. I called you because I need your help and to talk about a few things."

"Like what…."

"Well for one: Why you idiotically agreed to give in to Jackson's demands. He's a kid with a nasty temper and throws a fit when he doesn't get his way. You just enabled him and did you forget he could expose us? Stiles could be thrown under the bus even."

Scott had not thought about his best friend.

"What makes you think Peter would be so willing to give him the bite anyways? We both know a bite doesn't guarantee fur and a tail. Some have died after being bitten. I've seen it happen Scott. I saw it in Arizona when I was 18. A classmate of mine was attacked in the White Mountains while camping. I saw what that did to him. He went into anaphylactic shock! His body broke out into a rash that made the worst case of poison ivy look like a simple skin irritation."

Scott could see she wasn't exaggerating as Brooklyn nodded.

"Markus did some serious damage control. His friend, who treated Skylar, wrote it as an infection as a result of the attack. Everyone bought it thankfully. But here, in Beacon Hills, too much death has already happened and too many sightings have put suspicion into everyone's minds."

"But what about Allison's dad and aunt?"

"They're laying low except for Kate. She's made it her mission to torment me, needle me with her past with Derek."

"I'm sorry," Scott was truthful in his condolence.

"Not your problem," she flashed a small smile. "But what are we going to do about Jackson? He's hell bent on being turned and who knows what twisted little hormonal fantasies he's conjuring up in that demented little mind of his. I still can't BELIEVE I agreed to babysit his ass!"

"Neither can I," Scott laughed shortly.

"Because I'm trying to keep everyone safe," her reason was transparent. "All Argent needs is one good reason to take all of us out."

"Allison thinks something's up with her family."

"You mean she didn't figure something was out already?"

"She came by my house wanting to talk about something."

"Really what," Brooklyn slowly shifted higher against the mattress and pillows. The IV line was a pain as it wanted to pinch and tangle. She wanted to break free from this sterile prison but wouldn't get too far given the extra weight she now carried.

"She said her dad and aunt lied about her car, about that night she supposedly had car trouble. Allison found glass around it but then her dad said she had a flat and then she told Allison she needed a jump."

"Kate was out and about that night Derek was shot," Brooklyn finished their round of six degrees. "My money is on something smashing the window."

"You think the Alpha did something?"

"Uh yeah," Brooklyn responded with a trace of sarcasm. "We were following the Alpha that night and heard gunshots before Derek was made a moving target. If I was you I would steer clear of Allison until the Peter and Argent issues are resolved."

"But the winter formal's coming up…."

"Skip it."

"No way!"

"Scott, I am going to say this one time: If anything happens and it's because you didn't listen to my advice, I will personally hunt you down."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"No, but your coach can. I heard you were failing his class and you are banned from the dance."

"So? That isn't going to stop me."

"You truly are an idiot," Brooklyn shook her head. "You know what? It's become clear to me that no matter what I say or do to show you reality of the situation, you're going to do whatever it is you want and piss on anyone else!"

"You're not being fair," Scott shot up from the chair.

"No, I'm being sensible," Brooklyn really wished she could smack the brunette across the face right about now. "You miss a dance, big freaking deal. I didn't go to any dances when I was in high school; no wait, I went to senior prom with Brady. But after that we were out on monster patrol while all our classmates were getting drunk to the point of unconsciousness."

"You had no life," Scott sadly shook his head.

"No," Brooklyn countered, "I was doing what I was good at and still good at. Everyone has their niche in life and mine is hunting and keeping dumbasses like you safe."

Scott pursed his lips together as he glared at the bedridden hunter.

"Getting mad isn't going to change anything," she chided. Brooklyn watched the teen gather his bag, sling it over his shoulder, and storm out of her room.

"Teenagers," she sighed knowing Scott could hear her down the hall. Her phone rang and she felt her heart stop at the name listed.

"Hello…."

_"Brooklyn Addison, why did you not tell me you were in the hospital?"_

"Hi Markus," she sunk in the pillows. Brooklyn didn't know how he knew it but Markus had found out.

_"Now is there anything else you would like to share?"_

"Uh I'm pregnant with a werewolf's child…." She grimaced and waited for the lecture that would accompany such outlandish confessions.

_"Derek I presume is the father?"_

"No Markus, the Wolfman's the father…..Yes it's Derek."

_"Not funny young lady…."_

"Sorry….I was trying to lighten the mood."

_"What am I going to do with you my daughter?"_

"You've asked yourself that a million times already," she rested a forearm across her eyes.

_"Listen, I know the Argents are up there so I am coming up."_

"You don't have to do that. What about Phoenix? Who's going to watch the city?"

_"Brady is taking care of that and he is freaking out about you."_

"Tell him I'm fine," she knew Brady would panic if she wound up hurt.

_"Duly noted."_

The hunter knew her guardian was pissed but she had enough to deal with in Beacon Hills, let alone former British Special Ops turned surrogate father. But Brooklyn should've known not to become lapse where Markus was concerned.

"When should we expect to see you?"

_"I'm in Santa Fe right now so in a week or so."_

"Lemme guess, your annual retreat to Angel Fire?"

_"Of course…"_

His tone lightened up as Brooklyn knew that his pilgrimage to the mountains had a docile effect upon him. But it wouldn't last once he set foot in Beacon Hills.

Derek slipped in through the window as Brooklyn was on the phone with Markus. The faint hints of a British accent rang perfectly in his ears. The wolf was slightly relieved they would be getting help but was hesitant as Markus was a hunter as well.

"If anything turns south I will call you. I promise Markus….."

_"You mean like how you were quick to tell me I'm going to be a grandfather?"_

"I tried calling and texting numerous times! Check the phone records!"

_"Brooklyn, take a deep breath and relax. I believe you. It's just this is such a life changing event."_

"You're telling me," she sighed. "The symptoms are way worse and this lasts four months."

_"Oh dear….Perhaps I should head up there now."_

"No, don't drop your plans okay? I'm not going anywhere," she looked up at Derek who was seated right beside her, nodding slowly at her.

_"I'm not so sure you should be up there alone…."_

"Markus," she cut him off, "Please, don't stress okay? That's why I'm in a bed with tubes up my arms. Come on, this is nothing compared to when that shapeshifter nearly ripped me apart."

Derek snatched the phone from Brooklyn and pressed it to his ear.

"Markus…"

_"Is this Derek?"_

"Yes," he answered.

_"I understand you and my daughter shall be expecting…"_

"Yes that's right…"

There was an uneasy silence over the line as Brooklyn knew Markus was thinking. Thinking about what was the part that scared her.

_"I raised Brooklyn since she was 5 and she is my daughter. She has been through a lot."_

"I'm well aware of it," Derek added. "Brooklyn opened up to me."

_"Brooklyn has never told anyone about her suffering or her past."_

"Really?" Derek shot a curious glance over his shoulder.

_"Yes….Brooklyn hit bottom. But I know my daughter and she must see something special in you."_

"Well I sense something very special in her. She's my mate."

_"Well that is truly special indeed…."_

"Markus, I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to keep Brook and our child safe; even give life."

Brooklyn was shocked at Derek's declaration. What brought about this?

_"I really still think I should be there."_

"If you feel you should then please do come."

_"And I will be there…."_

"Brook wouldn't expect anything less," Derek watched as her face dropped as he and Markus said goodbye to one another.

"Why did you say those things?"

Derek sat on the edge of the bed and slipped the phone on the stand.

"Because they're true," he gathered her hands in his. "I know you're still upset about Kate…."

"Let's not talk about that okay? I need to de-stress not stress out."

"Sorry," he nodded and placed his hand on her body.

"I think it's too early for any kicking yet," she quipped. "But I will say this: I'm hoping for a boy."

"Nope," Derek shook his head, "A girl."

Brooklyn cracked a smile as she reclined against the bed. For a hospital bed it was surprisingly comfortable. The fetal heart monitor continued its steady march, providing relief by way of the steady beeping.

**Scott just won't listen...Teenagers! And Markus is very protective of Brooklyn but understands she's also an adult. And yes I know...more fluff...But things will get intense the closer it gets to the dance...**

**Next up: Jackson, the hunters, and freedom from the hospital! And yes Stiles will be returning! **


	79. Chapter 79

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Kate examined the crossbow.<p>

It was a beautiful example of craftsmanship as the carvings were spared no detail.

"Someone had too much time on their hands," she ran a finger across the string, plucking it with her nail. Its song was melodic but melancholy at the same time. Kate then went to the ring and toyed with the silver band between her slender fingers. The stone glistened in the glowing light of the fire, casting the stone in a darker sinister allure.

"What are you doing?"

Kris stood with hands planted firmly on his hips while the deep disapproving stare dominated his eyes.

"What I can't enjoy the spoils of war?" She pouted as her brother extended his hand out.

"Give it," he didn't share in her perspective.

"You're no fun," she smacked the ring in the center of his palm before walking off and up the stairs. Argent still wondered what his sister's true motives were for coming here. He got the feeling she was hiding something but what it was he couldn't say.

"This isn't some trophy Kate."

His eyes went down to the crossbow which rested evenly on the coffee table. Though he was a man of the code, Argent wasn't about to relinquish the weapon to his enemy. The Alpha had not been sighted by Tyhurst or Ulrich but it didn't allow for him to sleep any easier at night. Leveque wasn't coming back and Brian continued to remain a vegetable in the ICU.

Kate quietly shut the door and pulled out her phone. The text was waiting in her inbox.

_Everything's in place…._

The evil smile appeared at the news.

_When do we attack?_

Kate thought for a moment before responding back. She needed to get Derek and Brooklyn to the house in order for the plan to work. The hunter wanted Brooklyn hurt or dead but preferably the latter. But Kate wanted Derek alive for what she held in store for him. The deliciously wicked thoughts danced vividly in her warped mind as she punched in a quick answer.

_Just be ready to move on my call….._

Was her response before she decided to slip in the shower and drift off to sleep. She would need to be well rested for the job ahead.

* * *

><p>The Charger came to a stop in front of the Hale house. The sun was out and Brooklyn had never been more thankful up to the point she was leaving the hospital and going back home. Her heart was still sickened over Derek's past with Kate.<p>

"Oh thank god you two are here," Stiles leapt up from the steps.

"Did you do something?" Brooklyn eyed the teen as she planted her feet on the ground then pushed up and out of the car. Stiles spied the bump beneath Derek's jacket as Brooklyn approached.

"What no! I didn't touch anything! I didn't go through your clothes or try anything on…."

Derek growled at the implied antics.

"Stiles you're rambling again," she brushed past Stiles and headed inside leaving him alone with the angry werewolf.

"Dude, I didn't do anything I swear!"

Derek sniffed the air and noticed the teen had something on his breath that he had not detected before.

"What?"

"Did you drink or take something?"

"Adderall," Stiles' voice squeaked. He watched as Derek's tight face relaxed.

"Explains a lot," he muttered. Stiles' heart raced wildly as the taller man started up the creaky warped boards. His eyes were wide like a frightened animal that had spotted a predator closing in. Derek decided to have a little fun with the teen.

He started up the first two steps then stopped as if he had forgotten something in the car. Stiles was barely breathing as Derek slowly pivoted around on his foot. His other leg dangled above the planks, waiting for its owner to make it move. Stiles couldn't see the teasing smirk that had formed along Derek's lips.

"What are you…"

Before Stiles could finish his sentence, Derek snapped his hips back the other way and displayed his canines and nails in an attacking stance. Stiles yelped like a girl and broke down the steps and sprinted towards his Jeep. The dark haired man crossed his arms boldly over his chest as the beat up Jeep squealed in the mud and rocks before rocking loose and racing down the hill.

"What the Hell is his problem?"

Brooklyn stepped back out as the air filled with burnt rubber.

"Dunno," Derek shrugged but the hunter wasn't buying it.

"What did you do?" She sighed.

"Just had a little fun," he smirked.

"Right," she started back inside. The underlying irritation didn't go by undetected by the wolf's sharp hearing.

"Brook," he closed the door behind him. "He deserved that."

"While I'm sure watching Adderall popping teens wither under your awesome presence marks the highlight of your day, I for one am tired and hungry."

"You just ate," Derek tilted his head at her which earned the werewolf a tight evil glare. He was two seconds too late in realizing what he had just said.

"So?"

Derek wasn't sure which personality he would be talking to next. It was like Brooklyn's persona split into several different people! One minute he could be talking to Brooklyn then the next the snippy testy side or the overly sensitive part that cried over everything.

"Okay then what would you like?"

_There! She can't get upset!_

"How about an ice cream sundae with whipped cream, cherries, sprinkles, and French fries! Oh and hot sauce on the sundae and fries!"

Derek attempted to keep his face neutral as Brooklyn excitedly rattled off what she wanted. But she was pregnant and this was to be expected.

"Okay," he nodded and sensed she was starting to calm down inside.

"I'm gonna take a nice hot bath and relax upstairs until you get back."

Derek nodded and turned to towards the door only to feel the sudden grip wrapping around his wrist. Brooklyn stood with a feral glint in her eyes as they sized his body. She licked her lips and tugged him back towards her. Her eyes were glazed with undeniable lust that had suddenly dominated the thick grey rings.

"Brook are you okay?"

"Not yet," she tugged at his grey shirt. Derek felt the wall of arousal building around her body as her heart started to quicken. The powerful essence overwhelmed his senses, drawing out his own growing need. Now this part of his mate Derek wanted to see more often.

He tossed the leather jacket on the couch then lifted the thin cotton shirt up and over her head. Derek crushed his mouth against hers, eagerly seeking out the heated cavern of her mouth. His tongue raced along and against her teeth, begging for access. Brooklyn sighed and relented to her mate, feeling the thick muscle dart throughout her mouth. Derek let go, letting the wolf emerge. He felt his body shifting against her. The elongated canines protruded from his gums, scraping across the tender flesh inside her lip.

"I need you," she whispered against his mouth. The wolf didn't answer but instead peeled away the denim and cotton followed by the rigid boots and socks. Brooklyn ripped the button and zipper apart, hearing the teeth click as they were pried apart. She cupped him through the boxers, gently massaging and kneading the rigid leaking member. He growled at the welcomed intrusion that slipped the waistband down past his twitching cock and towards his knees.

Clawed hands guided her towards the couch, careful to angle her body against the back. The wolf slipped a hand down towards his aching erection, feeling it react to the feathery touch.

"Derek…." Brooklyn begged impatiently.

The wolf snapped out of its trance and curled its fingers on her hips and thrusted into her waiting body. Her head dropped and grip on the couch tightened as the thick heat pushed deeper inside her. Brooklyn snapped her body back against him, breathing hard between her teeth as they stayed locked together for but a brief moment. The wolf felt himself swelling inside of her as his hips rolled forward then back, letting the head stay inside before thrusting back inside.

Every inch of skin was set ablaze as tiny beads of sweat trickled down Brooklyn's neck and back. Waves of ecstasy crashed throughout her body, sending her towards the sweet release she so desperately wanted. Sex, arousal, hormones, and pheromones swam around the wolf's body, infusing his pores with everything that was her. The thick earthen traces danced deliciously with sex and arousal; the wolf felt the burning velvet of her body's walls closing in around him.

Brooklyn felt her lower body tremble and let out a sharp cry as the fire raged through her lower body. Her vision blurred then exploded as her world started spinning around her. The lone cry turned into shorter softer ones as her body slipped against him, coating the tops of his thighs with traces of her release. The wolf bit on the back of her neck, keeping his mate from moving as he spilled inside her, marking the human as his. The hunter gasped and felt the needle sharp pinch into her skin. His cock swelled even greater, preventing the pair from separating right away. Brooklyn flung her head back and fisted the dark spiky locks of her lover between her fingers.

The wolf howled in pain and pleasure as he rode out the remaining vestiges of orgasm. His cock continued pumping inside, milking every last drop from his body. Brooklyn rested her forehead against her forearms, willing her body to relax and heart to calm down.

The wolf retreated leaving the human back in control. Derek opened his eyes to see the naked body bent over before him. The pressure around his cock prevented him from pulling away but he was swollen as well.

"Derek," Brooklyn craned her neck to the right. Derek leaned over and awkwardly kissed the side of her mouth.

"Brook….Are you okay?"

"Yes," the dreamy look returned as she smiled lazily at her lover. "I'm ready for that bath now."

* * *

><p>Kate ran her fingers along the iron bars, pulling them back to note the dust and cobwebs that clung against her skin. The chamber was perfect for what she planned on carrying out. No one, not even Tyhurst or Ulrich, knew about this place. She had accidentally come upon this little jewel when she was last in Beacon Hills. It was the perfect location for what she wanted: isolation. Kate wanted to be alone with Derek once he was here. She wanted to watch him squirm when she told him Brooklyn was dead along with their child.<p>

_All I need is my window of opportunity_

She sent a message to Ulrich and Tyhurst demanding updates from each. Ulrich was first to respond.

_Blonde one at high school _

"Figures," Kate licked her bottom lip. If only Jackson was a little bit older or she was a little bit younger…..

Her fledgling daydream was rudely interrupted by Tyhurst.

_Quiet out here_

Kate debated if she wanted to go now but something told her to hold off. She wanted the other beta at the same time to avoid any messes that would have to be cleaned up later. Everything had to be in place and ready. The last thing she wanted and needed was to face her brother. Kris was such a stickler for the rules and code that it sickened Kate internally. Rules and codes were made to be broken! History had proven countless times the successes that accompanied breaking established codes and laws.

She wasn't hesitant to use anyone or anything that was within her reach so as long as her goal was accomplished. If it meant death and pain for others so be it. She was a hunter! A hunter who held no regard for life even if it was in the smallest most innocent of guises or faces! Her brother had been disgusted when he read some of the victims in the fire were human; young human children. But to Kate it didn't matter as they were all Hales and she couldn't have any one of them surviving to seek revenge now could she? Laura had been taken care of courtesy of the Alpha and Peter Hale was a vegetable in a care facility.

Which left the hot piece of meat known as Derek Hale.

Kate decided she was going to have a little fun with the last member of the family while making Brooklyn suffer in unimaginable ways. She would employ Allison to help though tell her it was a way of making her stronger and able to fight back against whatever threatened her and her family. She had already been eager to learn more and thanks to her subtle clues, Allison was back to using the compound bow that was gathering dust.

At last…..

She was going to finish what was started six years ago on that cold January night.

**I thought a little delving into the sociopathic mind that is Kate's was in order! I am going to leave the poll up for another week for everyone to vote who hasn't had the chance to yet. **


	80. Chapter 80

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn relaxed against the couch and closed her eyes. The morning sickness was finally receding, allowing her to now divulge in whatever she desired or craved. Today was the day they found out if the newest member of the Hale clan was a boy or girl. Brooklyn had her money on a girl while Derek wanted a boy.<p>

"Brook," Derek extended a hand and helped his mate up. They were still working though the Kate drama and how Kate had used Derek. Deep in her heart she knew he wasn't lying, that he didn't know Kate was going to use him and break his heart. But something wasn't right. Did Derek know she was an Argent? And if he did, did the relationship continue despite the fact?

"You okay?" Derek caught the troubled look in her eyes.

"Yeah," she forced a smile. "Just some nausea that's all."

Derek watched for any sign she was holding anything back but shrugged when he detected nothing.

Kate watched as Derek and Brooklyn left the house hand in hand and got inside the Charger.

_Sick…._

The smaller hunter's stomach had swelled a little more. She was walking with a slight waddle in her stride and winced at apparent back pains. She recognized the signs from when her sister in law was pregnant with Allison. She waited until the sleek car rolled down the road before emerging from her hiding place.

"I think a little supplement is in order," she slipped the tiny vial from her pocket and strolled inside the house.

"Okay let's see what's going on today shall we?"

Doctor Teague silently noted the anxiety in both of their eyes as she looked at the image that was on the screen. The smile grew at the corners of her mouth as she finally determined the sex.

"Congrats you two," she beamed, "It's a girl!"

"Knew it," Brooklyn grinned victoriously. Derek was slightly disappointed it wasn't a boy but then again did it really matter?

"So have you two thought of a name?"

Before Derek could answer Brooklyn spoke up, "I have and I hope that Derek approves of it."

His hands rubbed her shoulders and she gripped one of his hands in hers.

"Laura," she looked up into his eyes, "Laura Rachel Hale."

"I think it's perfect."

"Rachel was my mother's name," she added.

"Well I think that is a beautiful name," Doctor Teague nodded.

"Thanks," Brooklyn wiped her eyes.

Derek was deeply touched by the choice. If she were still alive, he knew Laura would've loved it and been highly protective of her niece.

* * *

><p>"Can we find out anything else from Harris?" Brooklyn stretched out on the bed.<p>

"No," Derek shook his head regretfully, "Stiles said his dad put a 24 hour patrol on him after the high school attack."

"Nice," she groaned and reached out for the graham crackers that sat on the stand. As she unwrapped the package Derek snatched the stack and hurled it in the trash.

"Derek what the hell?"

"You don't want those," he went to the bag and searched each box and bag, his anger rising to the surface as he spotted the tiny holes in each package.

"Derek what is it? What did you find?" Her heart started beating faster as he felt his body reacting to the adulterated foods.

"They've been tainted, with wolfsbane."

"Oh my god," she felt sick as the cold realization dawned on her. "I could've lost her…."

"Kate has to be behind this," he growled.

"Bitch," Brooklyn spat. "I'll kill her!"

"No you won't," Derek clasped his hands on her shoulders. "I won't let you put your life or Laura's in danger."

"But it's me she's after," Brooklyn's voice lowered to a dangerous growl.

"She's trying to hurt you to get to me," Derek's voice was barely above a whisper.

"We have to stop her," Brooklyn's eyes lit up in a vibrant shade of grey.

"We do," Derek agreed.

Kate Argent had overstepped her bounds.

* * *

><p>Peter decided tonight would be the night.<p>

He waited until Brooklyn had dozed off upstairs before whispering to his nephew.

_Derek….._

Derek rushed down the steps with stealth as his ally and quietly closed the door behind him. Peter stood at the edge of the clearing, watching with piqued interest as the smaller wolf started towards him with caution.

"What do you want?"

"Must you even ask?" Peter rolled his eyes then closed them briefly as blood red rings illuminated through the growing darkness. Derek felt the invisible fingers reaching into his soul then wrap its cold fingers around him. He dropped to his knees and fisted his hair, feeling his will slowly being ripped away.

"Now," the Alpha knelt down alongside the trembling form, "I want you to go find Jackson and bring him here."

Derek didn't speak as his breaths came out choked and short.

"Go," Peter growled revealing his canines to the beta.

* * *

><p>"Stiles have you seen Derek?"<p>

Brooklyn was on the edge of bed, trying not to panic.

_"No but we have another problem: Scott's mom has a date with Derek's uncle!"_

"What? You gotta stop her!"

_"Don't you think we aren't already trying to? His uncle is trying to get Scott to join the Dark Side and go full on Vader!"_

"What does his mom have to do with this? Oh wait don't answer that….Ewww…."

_"He told Scott maybe he would be convinced to join the pack if his mom was one too!"_

"That sick…."

_"Look, Scott's working on a plan right now!"_

"That's really reassuring Stiles! A drunken monkey could do better!"

_"Says the crazy chick that got knocked up by a werewolf!"_

"Okay just for that Stiles, after I have Laura I'm kicking your ass!"

_"Wait who's Laura?"_

"Wow have you not been listening? I'm naming my daughter Laura, after Derek's sister."

_"Oh wow…That's serious dedication."_

"Yes it is and now will you let me talk to Scott?"

She heard some muffled voices as the phone was passed over to Scott.

_"You're not helping Brooklyn!"_

"I'm not helping? Okay genius so how are you going to stop Peter from carrying out his nefarious plan? Clearly you're not doing anything."

_"I'm working on it!"_

"Well you better think fast because Derek's missing too."

_"What?"_

"Yeah I woke up and he was gone! I don't have to guess who is behind it."

_"I'll call you back!"_

Scott hung up and ran his hands through his hair. Derek was missing and his mom was out on a date with the freaking Alpha! Could this night get any worse?

"Stiles, I need you to stop Peter."

"How?"

"I dunno," Scott paced around the room, weighing his options. "Distract them somehow."

"You mean like something awesome?"

"No not like that! She said they were going to that little Italian place up the road."

Scott grabbed his jacket and tossed Stiles his keys.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Brooklyn sat back down, feeling her stomach turning in knots. Peter was behind Derek's absence and Kate tried poisoning her!<p>

"It's okay," she placed a comforting hand over her swollen belly. "We won't let anything happen to you."

She couldn't sense him anywhere and realized it had to be the control Peter was wielding over her unwilling mate.

"Damn you Peter," she snarled. "Damn you even more Kate Argent."

* * *

><p>Jackson continued pumping his arms, feeling the tension, frustration, and anger bleeding through his veins. The music was loud angry and hard core, perfect for the occasion. Every muscle worked was a muscle that screamed in pain as Jackson continued pushing himself beyond his limit. Sweat slicken his skin and soaked his shirt and sweats as he silently hoped for Brooklyn's sake, Scott came through on the deal or else he would expose Derek and Scott.<p>

His thoughts were killed with the music as someone abruptly cut the iPod off.

"HEY!" He shouted and dropped the free weights and sat up. "What the Hell?"

Derek smirked as he waved the device in the air. "I like your taste in music," he scrolled through the list before replacing it back on the stereo, "I haven't heard this one in a long time."

He twisted around with the smirk growing wider as the fear in Jackson's eyes grew in equal size. The teen noticed Brooklyn was absent and immediately he went for his lacrosse stick.

"I'm not scared of you," he breathed to control his racing heart. Jackson twirled the stick in his hands, challenging the werewolf to give his best shot. "Come on!"

Derek silently approached with eyes wide in amusement as the teen reeked of adrenaline and fear. He was drenched in it. Jackson took a step back only to have Derek match his stride.

"Yeah you are," he inhaled the teen's scent. "Not a day goes by in your life that you haven't been afraid of something or someone. But you won't have to be anymore; not when you're one of us."

Jackson just stared back with a blank expression. Had Derek just said what he thought he said?

_One of us…._

This was it! It was really going to happen!

"Under one condition," Derek threw in, "Brooklyn is off limits. I know you think about her, dream about her, desire her…..crave her body pressed tightly against you as she screams your name. And don't tell me you haven't because I know you would be lying."

"Alright," Jackson nodded and swallowed. "It's a deal."

"Good," Derek grabbed Jackson by the shoulder and pushed him out the door.

As they started for the doors, Kate peered around the corner watching the two leave. Ulrich had been right on the money.

_Thank you Ulrich! You have officially made my day better!_

Her perverted thoughts swam with sweet images of what she could do with those two. Such tight beautiful bodies bound with rope or leather; preferably leather.

_Maybe I will spare the blonde one and keep him as my little play toy…._

Kate sent a text to Ulrich and Tyhurst telling them to meet her at the rendezvous point. She started towards her car knowing the night was about to get fun.

* * *

><p>Scott ran down the street while fumbling to call Brooklyn's cell.<p>

_"Did you stop Peter?"_

"Yeah, Stiles rear ended his car."

_"Nice!"_

"But Derek has Jackson! I think he's headed towards the house!"

_"What?"_

"I don't know why but you gotta stop Derek from doing whatever it is he plans on doing!"

Brooklyn felt everything stop at that second. Was Derek going to kill Jackson? Sure he was an ass and the world's biggest douchebag but he didn't deserve to die.

"Sorry Derek but you can't do it," she vowed and started down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Is this it?" Jackson looked up with trepidation then over his shoulder at Derek.<p>

"This is the place," Derek assured him with neutrality in his voice. "Go inside; everything you ever wanted is in there."

The werewolf heard Brooklyn's heartbeat but didn't think anything of it. He had left her there alone so why would he be concerned if she was there now? His eyes followed the uncertain form of the teen as he took the steps one at a time, pausing as if it each board would give way from beneath him. Jackson reached the porch and licked his lips as he extended his hand for the door. He could feel the cool stare of Derek boring through the back of his head as he closed his fingers and palm around the rusted the knob. As he began to turn, the door was flung open and Brooklyn stood in the entrance. Derek was stunned to see her standing there.

"You're just in time," she offered a hand. Jackson swallowed his fear and took the soft offering within his. It was warm and comforting against his, reminding him of the first time he had held Lydia's hand.

Derek came up behind him and put a hand on the frightened teen's shoulder.

"Don't be afraid; it'll be over soon."

Jackson kept his eyes on Brooklyn who guided him inside. Derek shut the door and saw Brooklyn standing in front of Jackson. In her hands was a fighting staff; her stance was of a warrior prepared to do battle: relaxed but tense at the same time.

"I can't let you do it," she shook her head. "I know Peter is making you do this."

"Brooklyn, get out of the way," Derek growled but the hunter jabbed the end of the staff in his chest.

"No," she shook her head. "I love you Derek but I won't let you commit cold blooded murder. I know you; I know you wouldn't do this unless Peter wanted you to."

"Brooklyn," Derek's eyes turned cold and icy as he warned her a second time.

"No," she repeated. "I don't know what Peter wants but the bastard isn't getting it this time."

"Oh my god," Jackson whispered.

"Jackson, stay behind me," Brooklyn barked. The teen wasn't going anywhere.

"Damn it Brooklyn!" Derek grabbed the staff and ripped it from her hands. Splinters raked across her palms causing her to yelp. His nails grew into sharp deadly claws.

"If you want him," her tone turned darker, "You're gonna have to get through me."

The wolf emerged and grabbed the human by the shoulders, leaving Jackson defenseless. Anger raged where feat should've been pulsing through her veins as Derek growled in her face.

"I'm not scared of you Derek," she felt her heart pounding as she feared for the life of her child. The wolf clenched his nails deeper into her flesh, drawing up half moon welts of crimson beneath them.

"Derek," she whispered but her quiet plea fell on deaf ears. Derek hurled his pregnant mate across the entrance way, watching her slam against the opposite wall. Brooklyn cried out and held her stomach as the pain struck her spine. The wolf spun around and sensed the hunter's pain as she sobbed and held her body. The pain racked her body keeping her from moving to stop Derek.

It took her cries for him to snap out of it.

"Brook," he started for her but Jackson's choked sobs captured his attention once again.

"Please," Jackson looked pathetic as he held up a shaky hand. "I won't….I won't say anything to anyone! I'll leave Scott and Brooklyn alone I swear! I don't deserve it!"

"No one cares about you! Don't you think if someone cared about you they would be here? Don't you get it? No one cares that you drive an expensive car! No one cares that you have perfect hair! And no one cares that you're the captain of the lacrosse team!"

Derek's word cut through Jackson like a burning knife but it was all true! Nobody cared about him!

"Excuse me," Scott hollered out from the top of the landing, "I think you mean co-captain."

Scott had heard and seen the very end of Brooklyn's struggle with Derek. He felt empathy towards her for putting her life at risk for someone like Jackson. She had kept her word to protect him.

Derek shifted back into a wolf as Scott leapt up and landed in front of Jackson, twisting his neck and showing off his wolf side to the teen. Jackson gasped as Derek and Scott stood off.

"MOVE!" Derek growled.

"No," Scott crouched down, prepared to fight the larger beta.

Brooklyn felt the pain begin to subside and realized her body was healing itself.

"I know," she whispered and struggled to stand but Derek was covering her body with his as the arrow whistled through the air and into the house. A brief blinding flash temporarily stunned the werewolves and blinded the humans as Kate, Ulrich, and Tyhurst launched their assault from outside.

"Again!" Derek heard her cold voice outside. Gunfire erupted and sprayed the door and walls with bullets laced with wolfsbane. Derek put his body to the door, keeping Brooklyn and their child safe. Scott felt the bullets ripping through his skin and flesh, taking him down to the floor. Jackson heard the voice screaming at him to run but seeing Scott injured then Brooklyn and Derek fighting to stay alive made him stay put.

Derek knew what he had to do and whispered in Brooklyn's ear: "You were right; Peter called me out to kill him. I'm sorry I hurt you…."

He held her tighter as the gunfire continued unabated.

"But I need you to go now!"

"NO!"

"Don't fight me on this please! Scott's hurt! He'll die!"

Brooklyn peered up through his arms and saw Scott bleeding on the floor. She didn't want to leave Derek alone to face the hunters.

"Jackson can get him out!"

Derek growled and gripped her face tightly in his hands. His wolf form still in control as he leaned in, kissing her hard and desperately.

"GO NOW!"

"Please….I can't leave you alone…." She tearfully beseeched him.

"Do it for her," he pressed a hand on her stomach. "She's okay."

Brooklyn wiped her eyes and covered her hand with his, stroking the top of his hand. Jackson caught the intimate exchange but felt as if he was intruding on something personal, something he shouldn't be witnessing.

"Go please! I love you."

The hunter sobbed and kissed him back pulling away as a bullet whizzed past her ear.

Derek watched with a heavy heart as she and Jackson gathered Scott in his arms and ducked to avoid the bullets that continued to shower the house. He waited until she was gone then rushed through the front door with teeth bared and hands out.

Kate smirked and fired the tranquilizer gun several times. The darts embedded in the wolf's neck and leg, dispensing the potent drug instantly. Derek felt his limbs go heavy and eyes dropping then his knees buckled and betrayed his body, hurling him to the ground.

"Gotcha," she smiled.

"The other beta's gone," Tyhurst stormed out of the house.

"We'll get him soon enough," Kate answered as she slung the gun behind her.

"I'll scout the property," Tyhurst offered, "I may be able to catch the other."

"Good idea," Ulrich hollered as he hoisted Derek's unconscious body in the back of the truck. Kate didn't seem to notice as she was preoccupied with the next phase of her plan.

Tyhurst rounded the house and pulled his phone out.

"You need to get up here now," he told the person on the other end.

**Next chap: An arrest, an arrival, and angst compliments of Kate!**


	81. Chapter 81

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn and Jackson staggered through the woods as Scott continued clinging to life. The teen's breathing turned erratic and labored as the bullets' deadly contents seeped into his veins.<p>

"Scott, stay with us okay? You can't give up on us now," Brooklyn secured her arm tighter around his waist. Jackson was silent but had to admit the hunter was tough even as she was pregnant and exhausted.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe," was all she answered. Ahead a light glowed in the distance, getting closer to the struggling trio. Brooklyn saw the smoke escaping Scott's wounds: Thin purplish grey ribbons that were carried into the night air.

"We need to hurry," she barked as Jackson picked up the slack. The light drew closer until it was shining in their faces.

"I'll take him," the deep masculine voice drawled.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn was leaning against the wall with one foot planted up against the smooth surface. Jackson was seated in a chair, shocked over what he had witnessed in the woods. The vet plucked the bullets from Scott, briefly examining each one before dropping them in the pan.<p>

"You're lucky you found him when you did," the vet looked over at Brooklyn.

"More like we're lucky you found us," she shook her head. "How did you know where to find us?"

"I have my contacts just the same as you," he smiled.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

Jackson spoke up in a shaky voice.

"More like I know her guardian, Markus," the vet looked over at Brooklyn then down at her protruding body. "Does Markus know?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "He wasn't thrilled about the late news but he couldn't exactly hear me now either."

"Does he know…."

"Yep," she heavily sighed.

"You'll get him back you know," the vet administered a clear liquid into Scott's veins.

"I'm gonna need help for that one," she lifted her head for the first time since arriving. "I won't be able to find Derek alone."

"Well those damned Argents sure know how to make life miserable for you don't they?"

"When have they not?"

"They really should know when to leave well alone."

"That would be like nailing Jell-o to a tree."

The vet chuckled and returned to tending to Scott. The teen's eyes rushed open as air poured into his lungs. Scott started coughing hard but Brooklyn wasn't concerned while Jackson's face was twisted in disbelief.

"How….."

"I administered something to help speed up the healing process."

Scott tried to sit up but the sharp jolt in his side made him instantly regret his actions.

"I wouldn't get up so soon if I were you," the vet chided lightly.

"Derek…Brooklyn…Jackson…"

"Brooklyn and Jackson are here and you are going to be alright."

He continued cleansing the wounds.

"Derek's missing Scott," Brooklyn broke the news. "I think Kate had something to do with it."

"I heard her, outside with two others," Scott spat between pained breathing.

"Which is why you are going to stay here and continue to heal," the vet smiled.

"But you're a vet," Scott was confused.

"But 90% of the time I mostly treat cats and dogs," the vet coyly explained.

"Mostly?" Scott raised an eyebrow as his vision continued to focus the blur. He could detect Brooklyn and Jackson were close by.

"Mostly," the vet smiled again.

"If he's going to be fine then I'm gonna go," Brooklyn pushed off the wall and started for the door. She paused and glanced at Jackson who was rocking one leg up and down at a furious pace.

"You can stay here," Jackson heard the vet offer.

"Yeah…I think I might just do that."

"Doc I'll come back tomorrow okay? I may need your help too."

"Brook," the vet stopped and looked up at the hunter. His face was masked with concern. "Be careful out there; the Alpha's running loose and the Argents have your number."

"Well that's why I carry a little bit of this," she waved the wolfsbane mace in her hand. "Good for werewolves and obnoxious werewolf hunters named Argent."

"Brook…."

"I know I know," she started down the hallway leaving only the echo of her footfalls behind.

* * *

><p>The hunter started for the Charger and had the keys ready to go. As she hit the wireless entry and grabbed the handle, the cold muzzle of a gun was pressed to her head.<p>

"Don't….move," Sheriff Stalinski growled.

_Like I have a choice Sheriff Lobo_

The sheriff grabbed her wrist as another deputy latched onto the other. The clicking of metal against her skin made the hunter grow sick inside. The cuffs were cool but bit viciously into her skin.

"Please be careful," she politely implored, "I'm pregnant."

The sheriff saw the side of the hunter's body and spotted the bump. He said nothing as the door swung open and he carefully placed her in the back of the squad car. Brooklyn leaned her head back and closed her eyes as the sheriff got in the driver's side and threw the car in drive.

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Allison asked as her eyes scanned the decrepit corridor.<p>

"You know how every family has their secrets right?" Kate stopped at large door waiting for her niece to respond. Allison said nothing but looked strangely at the older woman.

"Ours are a little different," Kate tugged at the metal handle feeling the door swing and relent against her demands. Allison cautiously followed her aunt inside the chamber, seeing a figure chained up against what appeared to be metal bars. The room was damp and carried a foul stench of must and decay though Kate was indifferent to the offensive odors. She approached the floodlight then turned to see Allison timidly come up behind her.

Kate smirked in the dark as she flipped on the light, filling the room with a blinding glow. Her smile grew wider as Derek, still in wolf's form, growled and strained against the restraints. Hatred and rage flooded the icy jewels which only made Kate's sadistic smile grow deeper. Allison gasped, shocked to see the creature chained up just a few feet away. What the Hell was it?

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kate asked in a dreamy tone.

"What is he?" Allison choked as the werewolf growled and snarled at her.

"They have many names: skinwalker, shapeshifter, Lycan….werewolf. But to me he's just another dumb animal."

Derek desired nothing more than to rip the chains off the bars and rip the bitch's throat out. He could feel all of Brooklyn's emotions: Pain, fear, sorrow, grief…..anger. But it was better for her to be free than be caught by the female version of the Marquis de Sade. Kate would've made certain Brooklyn died along with their daughter. No, he couldn't have allowed for that to happen!

"This is what our family hunts," Kate peeled the sweater off and perched her body beside the ancient electrical box. Her fingers danced around the switch. Allison's eyes followed the wires that started at the back of the rusted yellow case and traced down then up to a patch that was taped to Derek's side.

"It's best that we kill them before they kill us," Kate explained. "They've been doing it for centuries: Hunting, killing, preying on humans. You see, Brooklyn isn't Stiles' cousin. She's a hunter too but from another family."

"Why would she lie?"

"Because she has been working with the enemy since the day she set foot in town."

Derek continued to remain silent as he focused on his mate. Something wasn't right. Her emotional state had shifted dramatically.

_If anything happens to her…._

"Wanna see something?"

Kate flipped the switch, which charged the lines. Tiny excited sparks shot off through the exposed wiring before the potent charge raced through Derek's body. The werewolf wailed in agony as 90,000 volts coursed through his body, attacking every nerve and fiber it touched. He knew Brooklyn could feel his suffering and hoped she was safe.

He knew Kate was getting a thrill off his pain but couldn't stop the screams from spilling into the room.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," the sheriff watched as his prisoner started to convulse and twitch in her cell. "Quick someone call for an ambulance!"<p>

Brooklyn's body arched off the floor then slammed with a powerful force against the cold concrete. Her eyes had rolled back into her head as the volts that rushed through Derek took a terrible toll upon the smaller woman. The sheriff turned Brooklyn on her side, keeping her airway open while a deputy slipped her jacket under the woman's head.

"Ambulance is here," the EMT's arrived with a stretcher and equipment. The sheriff and deputy stood back as the medics frantically worked on the hunter.

Just as fast at the seizure started it stopped. Brooklyn opened her eyes and looked up to see the small gathering hovering above her.

_Derek….._

She silently called out to him before feeling her eyes growing heavy and the blackness surrounding her world.

* * *

><p>"Notice the sharp elongated canines," Kate pulled Derek's mouth open, stretching his lips in painful directions. "They are also called fangs. See how pointed and sharp they are? How they can easily rip into flesh? Not something you find on an average herbivore."<p>

Kate dropped his lips and hopped off the platform. Derek was barely conscious as the electricity had drained his body of every ounce of strength.

"Now there are three of them: Him, another younger one like him called a beta, and then the Alpha. It's stronger, faster, powerful, and nastier."

She wrapped an arm around her niece and led her back towards the tunnel leaving Derek to suffer in silent agony. Once he was fully awake and stronger she would have fun with the dark haired beta.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn woke up to the soft beeping of a heart monitor. Her eyes lifted open as the sterile smell burned her nose and eyes. Her wrists were restrained with a set of cuffs used in a mental institution but they were better than cold biting steel.<p>

"Where am I?" She shook her head frantically.

"You had a seizure and was rushed here," the sheriff sat tall in the chair.

"What?"

"Afraid so," Stalinski stood up and pulled the chair closer to the bed then went full on interrogator. "But we need discuss a few things."

"Not talking," she was tight in her answer.

"You're wanted for murder, accessory to murder and aiding a wanted fugitive. If I was you I would start talking since you're looking at the gas chamber."

_Not happening TJ Hooker!_

"I want my lawyer. How's that for talking," she growled then looked out the window. The four magic words that killed any chance of a confession or any information had been thrown down.

Sheriff Stalinski shook his head then turned to leave the room.

* * *

><p>Scott woke up in the exam room with the vet watching over him. The teen bolted up and slid off the table but his wounds weren't completely healed and caused him to stumble back against the smooth table.<p>

"Welcome back to the world of the consciousness," the vet steadied his patient with a hand on his arm and the other on his chest. "You okay? Maybe you should sit down."

"Where's Brook? I thought she was coming back."

"No, she didn't," the good vet was worried as Brooklyn had not returned. Her phone wasn't picking up either. "I'm worried about her."

Before Scott could ask any other questions, the front door opened, announcing someone was in the office. Scott tensed up but the vet patted his shoulder.

"I'll be right back," he answered calmly.

The vet rounded the corner and stopped in the doorway. Peter stood on the other side of the door with hands buried in his jacket pockets.

"Can I help you?" The vet sensed the man was off in some way.

"I'm here to pick up," Peter calmly requested.

"I don't remember you dropping off," the vet shot back.

"This one wandered in on his own," Peter started towards the dark skinned man.

"Even if you did I'm afraid I can't help you, we're closed."

"I think you can make an exception this one time," Peter refused to be denied. "I also believe you may have another one of mine: a female."

"I'm sorry that's not going to be possible," the vet held his ground. Peter could sense the man's heart was steady indicating no fear or intimidation resided within him. "Maybe you could come back during regular hours."

"You have something of mine! I'm here to collect it!"

"Like I said," the vet stepped closer, "We're closed."

Peter started towards the vet and reached for the swinging door but stopped. His eyes shifted down to the white wood before him and traced a finger for a few inches along it.

"White ash," Peter smirked, "Very old."

"Let me make this as clear as I can possibly be: .Closed."

Peter huffed and straightened his jacket, sizing up the man before him. The vet stayed stoic and undeterred by the impotent threats of the Alpha. Peter grabbed a chair and hurled it across the room only to watch it fly by and smash the wall behind him.

"It's best that you leave," the vet repeated.

"I'll be back," Peter snarled before turning and leaving. The vet went for his phone and made the call.

"Hey it's me. You need to get to Beacon Hills now. Brooklyn's in trouble."

* * *

><p>Brooklyn wished she could touch her body, to feel her daughter.<p>

_I know….I miss your dad too….We'll get him back….I promise…._

She felt the tightening in her chest as tears welled in her eyes. Derek was hurting and she couldn't help him! Her wrists dragged the cuffs up and down the bed rails, silent sentinels for the hunter.

"Now isn't this pathetic?"

Peter stood at the foot of the bed.

"How did you get in here? There's a cop right outside!" She hissed in a low voice.

"That is not for you to be concerned with," he rounded the bed and stood by her side.

"Get me out of here," she hated begging the Alpha for help.

"No, not this time I'm afraid. I need to keep the local authorities busy."

"Please, help me. Derek's in trouble! I can feel it! I need to find him!" she beseeched the Alpha. The deep seated desperation that swirled in her eyes gave Peter an idea.

"I will help but for a price."

"What do you want?" Brooklyn lifted off the bed as far as the restraints would go. Her hair flung in her face then landed around her neck and shoulders. The tendons in her neck strained and tensed before relaxing back in her flesh. She couldn't believe she was asking for the bastard's help but he was the only one who had the best chance of locating her missing mate.

"You really shouldn't get so upset," Peter pushed her back into the pillows. "It's not healthy for you," he gazed down at her stomach, "or your daughter. But I will help you but when the time comes to collect I will tell you."

Peter smiled at the hunter. "My nephew did well in selecting his mate."

"Who are you talking to?" The deputy poked his head in the door. Brooklyn whipped her head around to see Peter had fled. The curtain lifted and danced in the breeze and the hunter knew how the Alpha made his escape.

* * *

><p>Peter stood outside the plain brick building, grinning like the cat that got the canary.<p>

"This turned out better than I expected."

**Next update soon! I will take down the poll on Friday so vote if you haven't yet! The winning choice will be Kate's painful demise!**


	82. Chapter 82

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"My dad arrested Brook," Stiles pushed through the door.<p>

"What? How?"

"He said they found her outside the vet clinic," Stiles saw as the sickening reality slammed Scott like a brick wall.

"She was leaving there after she and Jackson brought me there. She was going back to Derek's."

"You don't think Jackson sold her out do you?"

"No," Scott shook his head, "He would be stupid to do so. Besides I have a problem: My phone's missing."

"Where did you lose it?"

"I don't know," Scott started up the stairs and back to his room then promptly returned to his frantic search for his phone. Stiles perched himself backwards in a chair as he watched with silent amusement as Scott flung clothing from under bed and tossed the bedding around.

"Why don't you get another one?"

"I can't afford another one! Call it again!"

"It's not here," Stiles sighed.

"I can't do this alone! Brooklyn's in jail and Derek's freaking MIA!"

"You're not alone; you have me," Stiles smiled. "Besides didn't you say that Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead to me. Besides, let them do what they're planning on doing. They use Derek to get Peter problem solved."

"Not if Peter's going after Allison," Scott flung the clothing off to the side, disappointed to find his phone not in there either. "I need to find Derek! I can't protect Allison alone! I need to find him! And with Brooklyn locked up it's that much more important!"

Stiles rolled his eyes as Scott. An orange Nerf ball bounced off the side of his head which earned Scott another eye roll.

"Did you ever stop to think that you probably lost it when you two were fighting? You remember that? When he was trying to kill you? When you walked in on him nearly killing Brooklyn for trying to stop him from killing Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?"

The underlying anger laced Stiles' voice. When Scott described what Derek had done to the hunter, Stiles had to keep his anger in check. He would've never done that to her! Especially when she's pregnant! A part of him wasn't too upset to see Derek missing but he knew it was killing Brooklyn.

"He wasn't going to kill them," Scott defended the missing beta. "And I'm not going to let him die and let Brooklyn suffer behind bars."

"Could you at least maybe think about letting him die?" Stiles whined. "For me?"

"Is this because of what I told you? That he hurled Brooklyn in the wall? She told me that he was sorry, he hates himself for doing that to her. Brooklyn told me she felt his remorse. I know you're pissed at Derek for that but if that was Allison….."

"Scott," Stiles scratched his head, uncertain of what to say. "I know you want to help her but my dad has her under 24 hour surveillance. When the doctor's release her she's going back to the jail."

"Did they say anything about her baby?"

"They thought she was going to lose it but she didn't. They said there's a chance the baby may have suffered from the seizure."

"See! This is why we have to help her! Don't you get it Stiles? She's feeling what Derek's feeling! Whatever Allison's aunt is doing to him she's suffering too! Brooklyn doesn't deserve this. She helped me; she left Derek and helped me. So please, as her friend, help her."

Stiles couldn't believe he was about to do it. His face scrunched up in disapproval but his voice said otherwise, "Fine. I'll go see her."

"Thank you," Scott hugged his best friend tightly.

* * *

><p>Derek felt his strength struggling to return. He knew Brooklyn had felt every jolt, every stabbing sensation that he did and felt helpless as he remained bound to the wall. His heart grew sick over the creeping fear that Laura may have been lost. He felt his chest tighten and tears begin to well over the heartbreaking possibility. Derek was looking forward to having a family of his own, with Brooklyn. But now Kate Argent stood poised to rip it apart before his eyes.<p>

"Come on Derek," Kate groaned as she searched his wallet. "He killed your sister. Why don't you just come out and say it? Now you're not telling me who or where the Alpha is because you either want to kill him yourself or for some reason you're protecting him."

The werewolf willed himself to continue healing even as Kate carried on with her torment. She riffled through his wallet, taking the wad of 20s that he had been saving to get a gift for his mate. Derek had been saving and planning on getting her something special from one of the local shops and presenting it after Laura had been born.

Kate found his license and snickered at the photo. Somethings never changed. She laughed and held his chin up, placing his license beside him. "Look at that sour face. I bet you used to have people come up to you and say, 'Smile Derek. Why don't you smile more? Didn't you just want to kick those people in the face? But I bet you have no problems smiling around that red haired slut."

"Leave her alone," Derek weakly growled. "I can think of one person I'd like to kick in the face."

Kate stopped and spun around with eyes wide in faux innocence. "Promise? Because if I thought you would be that much fun, I'd let you go…."

"And I would rip you apart."

"Ooooh, kinky; I like it! But then again you were one for a little walk on the wild side. Remember the time that you tied me down and blindfolded me…."

"Are you going to torture me or talk me to death?"

"I thought you would like reminiscing with me?"

"Like the time you burned my family alive," Derek snarled. "Or how about when you sent 90,000 volts through Brooklyn? That reminiscing?"

"No," Kate shook her head. "I'm hurt you don't remember the hot animal sex we had. But the fire thing was fun too!"

Her eyes lit up like a homicidal maniac's and Derek jerked forward with fangs expose. Kate just smiled and laughed at his struggle.

"I love it when you fight," she whispered and ran the tip of her tongue around his earlobe. "Remember this Derek?"

She leaned down and ran her tongue across his abs, just above the hemline of his jeans. Derek struggled and growled as Kate put her hands over his biceps and forearms, keeping just a few inches away from the angry werewolf.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun," she dropped to her knees and undid the brass button and tugged at the zipper. Derek couldn't kick the hunter as his legs were shackled to the wall. He looked away and closed his eyes, thinking of Brooklyn and when she confided her love for him. The werewolf felt his body reacting as Kate mouthed along the elastic waistband of his boxers. He knew he was growing hard and hated himself for reacting to her vile manipulations.

"I know you remember this," Kate whispered and slipped the denim and cotton to his knees. "And I know you love it when I did this."

Derek tensed and breathed hard through his teeth as the hunter enveloped him in her mouth. His heart pounded as guilt consumed his soul. The tears streaked down his face as he could feel himself craving more of her sinful caresses.

_BITCH! BITCH! BITCH! BITCH! BITCH!_

He knew Brooklyn could sense his anguish, his pain, and his self hatred as Kate continued to carry out her twisted fantasy on him. Derek could only hope Brooklyn understood he didn't want this. He was powerless to stop her from doing whatever she wanted. The werewolf smacked his head against the bars, hoping to take away from the growing tightness in his lower body. The pain would be welcome, better than feeling his body being forced to come.

Kate raked her nails along the tiny patch of skin, sensing his body tremble. She heard the anguished sighs and moans as his hips involuntarily bucked against her mouth. Derek clenched his fingers into his palms, pushing the nails deep enough to draw tiny crescents of blood beneath them. He knew it was coming and shut his eyes tightly as the orgasm ripped through his body.

"No," he quietly growled. Kate happily took everything he had knowing Derek was secretly reveling in every second of it. Derek felt his heart racing and body shaking hard against the restraints as Kate pulled his boxers and jeans back up.

"See," she purred seductively in his ear. "You wanted it."

"Get the Hell away from me!"

"Oh Sweetie, I show you a good time and this is how you thank me?"

She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. A bald fair skinned man emerged from the tunnel, cracking his knuckles as he sized up his target.

"Marcus wants to show you what happens when you reject me," she patted Derek's cheek and sauntered away.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn closed her eyes as she welcomed being back in the jail cell. At least she wasn't restrained and could move about. Her hands went over her stomach as instinct took over. The doctors warned her that the baby could've suffered from the seizure but it was difficult to tell. If something was wrong with Laura she would've known; Derek would've known. The connection they shared with their daughter was deep, even if she wasn't born yet. She absently ran her hand over and across her stomach, hoping it would soothe her body.<p>

_Kate will pay for this….._

The sheriff was nowhere around but didn't doubt he wasn't close by. The public defender assigned to her case was a joke. Some underpaid civil servant who clearly didn't finish in the top 50 or even 100 of his class and wound up here in Backwoods USA defending petty thieves and juvenile delinquents.

Stiles had not come to see her but then again it was still the school day. Brooklyn hoped he would come by, maybe give her some good news about Derek or at the very least she could get out on bond. The hunter sunk into the cheap mattress, finding her back was beginning to ache. The dull throbbing was but another symptom of being pregnant and Brooklyn wished Derek was here, that she was at home with him. But that was just a dream; a cruel vision that wouldn't come to pass.

As she wallowed in the cold cell, a crimson Avenger rolled into town. The driver stopped and spotted the jail, knowing she was in there. Markus knew the Argents were responsible for her imprisonment and wished he had been there sooner. But the voicemail didn't come through until he was all the way back in Phoenix and out of the White Mountains. No matter though as Brooklyn wasn't to languish there for much longer.

* * *

><p>Kate saw the cuts and bruises healing on Derek's torso and face. Marcus had taken his time, ensuring the werewolf suffered through each punch, cut, kick, and blow. She had changed into a black tank top and peeled away the jacket. Marcus's handiwork had taken a bit of a toll on Derek as he was lethargic and dazed; a complete 180 from the snarky bastard he was earlier. She sat down and checked her phone as a voicemail was in her inbox; probably from her brother, the control freak.<p>

_"Hey it's me. Getting tired of leaving messages, I wanna know where you are! Call me now!"_

She hung up and dropped the phone on the table. To hell with her brother as she wanted to have a little fun with her boy toy first.

"If you're not going to tell me about the Alpha, I'm just going to have to kill you Derek. And that would be a shame too considering Brooklyn's locked up and her baby daddy is here. You know I bet that little jolt did some damage. What do you think hmm? I mean she's in such a delicate state with what being pregnant with a werewolf's child. Disgusting….."

Derek felt his anger rising. Laura wasn't disgusting!

"So say hi to your sister for me," she turned up the voltage and went for the switch. As her fingers danced along the black piece, Kate paused and smirked.

"Did you ever tell your sister about us? The truth about the fire….Or did you? Did you tell anybody?"

Derek couldn't stop the tears of anger as they streamed down his face.

"Oh Sweetie, that's a lot of guilt to keep pent up. But then again it wasn't your fault; you fell for a pretty face."

Kate cruelly laughed.

"It happens! A handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a hot young girl who comes from a family of werewolf hunters. Ironic isn't it? You're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack….again. But I know where your mate is though and believe me she isn't going anywhere. When they transport her from here to the courthouse, one little bullet…."

"Don't you touch her!"

"Oh touchy touchy now," Kate loved seeing Derek squirming. "You really do love her don't you? Awwww, that is just so….sickening, disgusting."

Her smile dropped like it had never existed in the first place.

"But then again she is suffering….."

The smile returned.

"But having you here, as bait, it's history repeating itself all over again…."

Her words trailed off as something struck her. Kate thought about the second beta and it dawned on her.

"The other one isn't Jackson although he has a little scratch on his neck. But he doesn't love Allison, not like…..Scott…."

**Markus has landed! And yes I honestly believe Kate would've done something like that too!**


	83. Chapter 83

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

_**Warning: May need some Kleenex towards the end...**_

* * *

><p>Brooklyn heard the door leading to the holding cells open then close. Heavy steps resonated off the brick walls as they drew closer to where she was. The hunter slipped her arm off of her eyes and peered over at her unexpected visitor.<p>

"Ah, I see The Innocence Project's arrived."

Kris Argent snorted at her greeting and curled his fingers around the bars.

"Well son of a bitch…." His eyes went to her swollen body. "Look what we have here…."

"Last one to know eh? You should be used to that by now."

"At least I'm not the one on the other side of the law Brooklyn," he threw her problems back in her face.

"I have sneaky suspicion you had something to do with my current predicament," she replaced her forearm over her eyes.

"As much as I would love to take the credit for your being behind bars, it wasn't me."

"Imagine that," she huffed.

"Where's Derek Hale?"

"Ah so we get to the million dollar question," she slid her arm off her face and rolled on her side to sit up.

"How far along are you?"

"So you want to know where Derek is," she ignored Argent's demanding question. "I wish I knew. He went missing when hunters, led by your sister, did their interpretation of D-Day."

"Kate's involved?"

"Oops," she gasped and pressed her fingers to her mouth. "Did I just let the cat out of the bag? In case you haven't noticed, Kate's walking on the other side of crazy. Did she tell you that she attacked me with a cattle prod? Or how about when someone tried to poison me with wolfsbane after I became pregnant?"

Brooklyn watched Argent take in what she had divulged; conflict loomed in his steel blue depths. Would Kate really stoop so low as to kill an unborn child? Even if that child was part werewolf? That was against the hunter's code.

"Truth hurts doesn't it? Look, I know you're a hunter, that you hate Derek will every fiber in that body of yours, but for the love of God, find Kate! I know you don't want to hear this but you have to know Kris!"

She was standing right against the bars, pleading with him to believe her.

"Why should I trust anything you say?"

Brooklyn flung her hands in the air and paced around the tiny cell. "I can't believe this. I'm trying to help you stop a sociopath who happens to be your own flesh and blood but you're standing there and doubting me?"

"You made your bed," Argent coldly noted, "Literally. You lay with Derek Hale; you chose which side you're on," he pointed at her body, "The proof is right there."

"You're a total bastard you know that? If anyone else dies, the blood will be on your hands; not mine. Get out of my sight."

Brooklyn turned her back on the hunter, angry at herself for even believing a part of him would listen to her. Argent started for the door but paused when he heard something. Turning around, Argent saw Brooklyn sitting on the bed, crying into her hands. A pang of guilt stabbed his chest as he heard her speak.

"No one's gonna help! When you're born they'll rip you away from me! You'll never know your daddy! He was so happy when I told him about you. He smiled when he would talk to you, telling you how much he loved you."

Argent heard the love in her voice as she sobbed and spoke. It reminded him of when his wife was pregnant with Allison and how he did the same thing. Had he truly lost sight of what was important? Family came first; always. Did his hatred blind him to what was being destroyed?

He silently slipped out, leaving Brooklyn alone.

* * *

><p>He took the steps two at a time, his mind cloudy and troubled. Brooklyn was locked up, alone, and pregnant. Argent knew he needed to find Kate and get to the bottom of all of this. She wasn't returning his calls, she was missing a lot more now, and when she was around, they were either fighting one another or she was holed up in the guest room.<p>

"Kris Argent," a faint British accent coolly greeted him. Argent froze and slowly turned, coming face to face with Markus DeTaurius. The years had been good to the blonde man; his rugged handsome features were still there though a few lines cracked along the edges of his eyes. The blonde hair was spiky and short, just as Argent remembered it.

"Hello Markus," he acknowledged. "Not exactly expecting to see you here."

"Well here I am," he leaned against the Tahoe, showing he wasn't about to let Argent leave. "You shouldn't have to guess why I'm here."

"Brooklyn," Argent looked sideways at Markus.

"It seems that she has landed in a spot of trouble. Now that wouldn't happen to be because of your brood now would it Kris?"

"Couldn't say," Argent answered vaguely.

"Cut the crap Kris! I know Brook's pregnant! I also know that Derek Hale is missing and your family had something to do with it!"

"Well you're sorely mistaken because my family," he slipped on his gloves and straightened his posture, "Had nothing to do with Brooklyn winding up in the slammer."

"If I was you Argent, I would be looking over my shoulder."

"Now is that threat? Because if it is all I have to do is go right back up those steps and file a report."

"Your threats are empty Kris. You know what happens when law enforcement gets involved. You learned that painful lesson when you were 21; remember that?"

Markus knew he had struck a nerve as Argent pursed his lips together then glared at him with daggers.

"Just stay out of my way," Argent snarled. Markus watched with cool eyes as the agitated hunter hopped in then gunned the engine as he sped away.

"Some things never change," he sighed and headed towards his own vehicle.

* * *

><p>The vet was finishing up with his last animal patient when Markus strolled through the door.<p>

"Now be sure to give her these twice a day," he was instructing the cat's owner when he spotted his old friend. "My receptionist will take care of you…excuse me."

"Well look at what the cat dragged in," the vet embraced the hunter. "Markus, I see you got my call."

"Yes I hurried up here as fast as I could," he sternly nodded. "I ran into an old friend of mine."

"Well this town seems to be full of those nowadays," the vet shook his head.

"Right, so tell me everything starting from the beginning."

"Well in that case, I hope you have a good bottle of whiskey handy."

* * *

><p>Derek continued focusing on Brooklyn. The tears had fallen unabated as her emotions channeled through him like a rolling stream. He didn't care if Kate taunted and jeered him. His heart was breaking a little bit more with each passing hour. His new tormentor had finished working him over for the third time. The bald man was stronger than he revealed. His fists had cracked several ribs while the knife tore through muscle and flesh.<p>

His body was healing but that was only the physical wounds. The deeper ones were wider, deeper, bleeding freely without interruption. Those were the emotional wounds. He vowed that when he was free, he was going to do everything in his power to protect Brooklyn and Laura.

"Had enough Hale?"

The werewolf lifted his head up at the bald man. Marcus was smiling and rubbing his knuckles together. The wild hint in his eyes showed he wanted another go around with the werewolf. Derek closed his eyes and dropped his head. His body was battered and soul suffering.

Kate had been gone for some time and Derek was grateful the psychotic bitch had not returned. Her little display left Derek feeling violated, dirty, and sick all over. He knew what her game was and she wasn't going to win! She wouldn't succeed in breaking his spirit; not when Brooklyn was still out there.

_I know you can feel me….._

* * *

><p>Brooklyn opened her bloodshot eyes and looked around the cell.<p>

"Derek…" she whispered. Her body straightened up on the cot as she remained silent. It was odd; it was almost as if she could feel his presence before her.

"Derek…." She whispered again.

* * *

><p>Derek closed his eyes and concentrated harder on his mate.<p>

* * *

><p>Brooklyn stretched out on the cot and closed her eyes, allowing her body to relax. The dream slipped into mind as she drifted into slumber.<p>

_"Derek!"_

_Brooklyn felt her heart pounding as she saw the dark haired werewolf standing before her. Her eyes moistened as Derek rushed towards her, eager to hold her once again. He wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could while inhaling her scent. _

_"I've missed you!"_

_She sniffled into the leather jacket. _

_"I know," his eyes were sad and heavy. "But I don't have much time."_

_"NO! No you can't leave me!"_

_"I don't want to leave you either….."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Under my family's property…"_

_"How? That whole place has been searched."_

_"It's an old area that runs beneath there. The entrance is covered over."_

_"I knew you weren't too far away…"_

_Derek nodded and placed a hand over her stomach. "I know you felt what happened to me." _

_His head hung down in shame. Brooklyn tilted his chin up and shook her head. _

_"Don't blame yourself for any of this. I know she did that to you. I know you would never let her do that willingly."_

_"Thank you," he nodded and dropped to his knees. He pressed an ear to her torso then smiled. _

_"Hey," he kissed the center of her stomach, "I know you can hear me. I wanted you to know that I love you very much and I will be with your mom again….I promise. I love you Laura…"_

_Derek stood and drew Brooklyn towards his slightly parted lips. He put every bit of emotion he possessed in the kiss they shared. Brooklyn sensed his grief and guilt as Derek sensed her heartbreak and sorrow. _

_"Find me," he begged her. _

_"I can't…" she choked, "The sheriff found me…."_

_"Shhhh," he took her back in his arms. "It's alright. Peter can't hurt you there."_

_"But I can't be with you," she swallowed back the rising lump. _

_"Find a way," he encouraged her. "I know you Brooklyn, you're strong. I love you…"_

_"I love you too…" she felt her body lifting up and out of his protective embrace as consciousness beckoned the hunter. The last thing she saw was the deep emerald rings peering through the surrounding darkness…._

**Okay I was on the verge of tears writing this part...Yeah Kate is sooo gonna pay! And we got a glimpse into what Markus is like! Seems he and Argent have a bit of a history...*Dr. Evil Pinky***


	84. Chapter 84

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>The winter formal was a few days away.<p>

Stiles struggled to gather up the courage to ask Lydia since she was now free.

Scott was wracking his brain over how to sneak in without Coach spotting him. He had been banned from the dance thanks to three failing grades, one of which was Coach's economics course.

Jackson was planning on getting so drunk his brain cells would be dead in the water.

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

Scott slammed Jackson's locker shut. He and Stiles stood in the locker room after gym, having cornered Jackson between the rows of steel.

"I need you to take Allison to the Winter Formal for me."

"You know what: Screw you," he pointed at Scott. "Screw you," he pointed at Stiles. "You know what, screw each other."

"Why not?"

"Because I was nearly killed at Derek's house, that's why."

"Brooklyn saved your ass! She was slammed against the wall protecting you! She could've died! Look, Allison needs be looked out for okay?"

"Why not have her dad do it? I mean he's the one that handles these things."

"How can I look out for her and not have her dad find out about me?"

"So," Jackson shrugged, "Not my problem."

"You owe Brooklyn," Scott got in the blonde jock's face. "Look just do this for Allison….Please….I won't ask nicely again. Do you want to see Brook or Allison get hurt?"

"And what if I get hurt?" Jackson was thinking of himself as usual. Risking his life for another wasn't something he would concede to.

"Then it's worth it," Scott stated simply.

"Not to me," Jackson curled his lip up as he uttered the single word. He was taking pleasure in watching Scott squirm. The blonde rudely shoved past Scott and pushed Stiles hard against the lockers as he stormed off. There was no way he was going to put his neck out on the line!

Scott and Stiles watched as Jackson started for the door.

"I shouldn't say I told you so since it's not strong enough. So how about this: I'm always right, and you should always listen to what I have to say and never ever disagree with anything I have to say for the sake of your wolf hood."

"I'm not done yet," Scott growled.

* * *

><p>"So an Alpha is running loose and you think it was the man that came into your clinic looking for Scott."<p>

The vet nodded as he downed another shot.

"Don't think, know it was," the good doctor extended his shot glass across the table. Markus knew he should've come sooner but respected his daughter enough to let her handle the case alone. That was up until she was arrested and thrown in jail. Now with Argent running around he knew things were about to turn violent.

"What about Derek Hale? Do you know where he is?"

"He's the one wanted for several murders right?"

"I don't think it was him," Markus disagreed. "From what Brooklyn told me he was after the Alpha like her. Why would he kill those people?"

"Here," the vet slipped the folder across the table. "Brooklyn gave me these when she came by one night to talk to me about the attacks and I told her about the photos the sheriff had brought by."

Markus downed the bit of whiskey that clung to the bottom of the shot glass before flipping the file open and examining the files with a meticulous eye. Her notes were shuffled in with police reports and articles. Brooklyn had learned to keep highly detailed and accurate notes which helped him connect the dots.

"Derek had paid me a visit," the vet confessed. "He thought I was the Alpha or knew who it was."

"Are you alright?" Alarm flooded the hunter's voice. His cool British accent was strained under the weight of his anxiety.

"I'm fine. I thought he was a drug pusher or user but when he showed that photo of the deer attack I knew he wasn't. Then Scott and Brooklyn arrived before he could do anything else. That was the night the Alpha showed up at the high school and nearly killed Derek."

"How did you avoid being hurt or killed?" Markus shot his head up and looked across the table.

"Easy," the vet shrugged, "I drink tea with wolfsbane in it. The Alpha could smell the wolfsbane and left me alone."

"Smart man," the vet cracked a grin as Markus laughed.

"The mountain ash really pissed the Alpha off."

"This will make him even more dangerous now."

The vet paused and looked at the bottom of his shot glass as if he was lost in thought. "How are you going to get Brooklyn out?"

Markus tapped his fingers in contemplation before responding. "I am going to pay the sheriff a friendly visit."

"Markus don't do anything stupid," the vet warned, "He's already on high alert with the attacks."

"Oh I don't intend to cause any harm," the hunter smiled, "I will simply reason with him and if he doesn't see things through my perspective I will just have to make him see."

"I don't like the sound of that," the vet shook his head.

"Now you know me," Markus was taken aback. "I would never hurt anyone intentionally."

"Doesn't mean you haven't resorted to physical means to get what you want."

"Only in rare circumstances," Markus pointed a finger at his friend.

"Just be careful," the vet took the last of the whiskey.

"Always," Markus tossed his head back and gulped the Jack in one swift motion.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn groaned as she could feel the baby kicking against her body. Being pregnant with a werewolf's child was horrid to say the least! But then again it was shorter than a human's pregnancy which wasn't all that bad. But depression had started sweeping over her taking a deeper hold the longer she was kept apart from Derek.<p>

She took a deep breath then slowly exhaled as she felt the short jolts hitting her side. Even her daughter was showing displeasure over their separation.

"Sweetie, your kicking isn't making things better for me," she whispered and ran a hand over her stomach.

* * *

><p>The sheriff was the only one in the office when the Avenger came to a rolling stop in front of the doors. He was entrenched in the files sprawled over his desk, not hearing the door opening then closing. His deputies were on patrol, granting him a night to catch up on case work.<p>

"Now why would Brooklyn Ravenwood be involved in the murders?" He wondered aloud. "She isn't from here and has no prior connection to the Hale Family let alone anyone in Hale County. I just don't get it."

He scratched his head and took a drink of the watered down tea. Stiles had done a food run for him before heading off to find a suit for the formal. When his son had said Lydia Martin was his date the poor man had nearly choked on dinner. But it took one look in those deep puppy dog eyes to show he wasn't kidding.

_Well that's great! _

He had been ecstatic and even offered up one of his ties and white button shirt for Stiles to borrow.

"Excuse me," a quiet accent dragged the sheriff from his thoughts. The man looked up to see a blonde man with short but slightly spiky hair leaning in the doorway. He wasn't tall but had a definitive build beneath the shirt and jeans. His face was handsome and complimented with a set of steel blue eyes that seemed to reach out and into his soul.

"Can I help you?" The sheriff stood up.

"I'm here in regards to an individual you recently arrested: Brooklyn Ravenwood."

The sheriff stopped and tensed his body. What could this man want with his murder suspect?

"And what is your business?"

Markus knew this man was going to be trouble and pushed off the wooden frame. He took a step then stopped, blocking the doorway. He saw the gun resting in the holster by his side and knew there was another weapon somewhere close by.

"She is my daughter," Markus answered tightly. "And you have wrongly arrested her."

"Well the evidence says otherwise," the sheriff answered confidently. "I'm afraid she has been implicated in several murders as an accomplice."

"Well that is too bad," Markus sighed, "Because you have the wrong person."

"Is there something you know that may exonerate her?"

Markus caught the look of intrigue before it disappeared in the sea of stone.

"Well that's the problem, Constable," Markus shook his head; "Your system and assumptions of guilt and innocence have clouded what is really before you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're so intent on gaining closure to these wretched attacks that you latch on to the first person that even smells of guilt. My daughter is innocent."

"Well unless you can produce any evidence that says otherwise, she stays here in the jail."

"I was afraid you would say that," Markus closed the door behind him. The sheriff whipped his gun out and trained it on the stranger.

"Mister I don't know what you're planning but you better turn around and slowly get out of here before I have to physically remove you from the premises."

"Sorry," Markus shook his head. "I cannot leave my daughter here."

The sheriff caught the outline of the radio sitting on the desk and knew Markus had spotted it too.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Constable," Markus was stern in his warning.

"Is that a threat?" The sheriff cocked the gun but Markus was unfazed by his actions. Spending time in the British military had taught him to be reserved and be two steps ahead of one's enemy.

"No," the hunter spoke. "It was a friendly piece of advice."

Before the sheriff could begin to unravel what his words meant, Markus leapt forward and tackled the smaller man to the floor. The gun was knocked from his hand and sent spinning across the floor. Markus was on top of the sheriff, straddling his hips as he restrained the man's arms. The sheriff struggled and wasn't going to surrender so easily.

Markus felt the man's legs lift up and back with his knees pinned against his lower back. Markus knew what he was attempting and felt his foe's hips buck up hard and sharp knocking him off and on the floor. The sheriff dove for his gun but the hunter kicked it out of the way and lifted the sheriff up by the collar of his jacket. His fist slammed into the sheriff's jaw sending him back against the desk. The files and folders fluttered around him as his body created a rush of air beneath him.

The hunter grabbed the gun and stood over the dazed sheriff. He watched as the man shook his head and attempted to stand up but stumbled as he rose to his feet.

"I'm terribly sorry," he apologized, "But this is going to hurt a bit."

The solid end of the gun smacked against the base of the sheriff's head, hurling the unfortunate sheriff into unconsciousness. He was going to have a lump and a nasty migraine when he woke up. Markus dragged him around the desk and dropped him in the chair so he would lean against the desk in a somewhat comfortable position.

"Hey Dad, I thought you would want some….." Stiles stood in the doorway with a bag in his hand. "Dessert," he dropped the greasy sack and stared over at Markus who was perched over his dad.

"OH MY GOD DAD!"

The teen rushed for his dad but Markus held up a hand stopping Stiles in his tracks.

"Your father is alright I can assure you. He will have nothing more than a lump on his head and nasty headache when he wakes up."

Stiles went the other way to his dad's side. He checked him over and saw that his dad was breathing normally.

"Just stay back," Stiles looked for a weapon as Markus calmly looked on. "Just stay back, tall, blonde, crazy man."

"Will you relax young man?" Markus barked. "I'm not here to hurt your father or you."

"Then what do you want?"

"I'm Markus," the hunter introduced himself.

"You're Brooklyn's guardian?" The hunter nodded. "Now I can see where she gets it from. Same crazy personality!"

"You must be Stiles," Markus nodded. "She told me you were a bit….hyperactive."

"Oh great," Stiles flung his hands up.

"But this is no time to talk," Markus went for the door. "I have to get my daughter out."

"You're gonna just break her out?"

"What would your suggestion be in fighting the Alpha? Sweet talk it into stopping its killing spree? Or how about we all sit down to a lovely dinner and discuss our differences? Or how about we all sit around a campfire, hold hands, and sing Kumbaya? "

"Yep," Stiles pursed his lips, "She definitely gets it from you."

**Stiles, meet Markus DeTaurius! I am sorry for this delay as I was in the middle of traveling to Bama and then I got a bit of a writer block on this...**

**Forgiveness...Please?**


	85. Chapter 85

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Tears streamed down Brooklyn's cheeks as she ran her hand over and around her stomach. They weren't her tears but rather the result of Derek's afflictions courtesy of Kate. But her own sorrow was blended in the tightness that fiercely gripped her chest and throat. She had to be strong but her situation was turning bleaker by the passing hour.<p>

"Kate will pay," she whispered into the air. The sharp jolt made her slightly wince as the hunter knew it was her daughter.

"Yes," she whispered with a thin dangerous smile, "She will pay."

* * *

><p>"Perfect," Markus snatched the overstocked ring of keys from the sheriff's pants.<p>

"Whoa what are you doing?" Stiles watched as the hunter headed for the cells.

"As I told you before," the hunter didn't stop as he reached the heavy steel door. "My daughter is locked up and I am getting her out. I mean do we really have to go over this again?"

"You if you were to have long red hair and a sweet set I would've sworn….."

The hunter halted his stride and spun around on his heels. Stiles caught the annoyed glare searing from his steel blue rings. The teen gulped as the older man towered over him.

"Oh boy…..Sorry I said sweet set….." His voice squeaked as his skin turned red and ears burned.

"That is my daughter you're so colorfully describing," he warned.

"Got it," Stiles nodded, "No describing any parts concealed by clothing. Yeah, she definitely was raised by you."

"Stiles….."

"Sorry," he shrank back slightly.

"Let's go," Markus picked up his pace like he had never stopped. The annoyance lingering in his cool British accent as he casually strolled out the door.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn heard the door clicking then swinging open. She figured it was the sheriff or one of his deputies or even that pathetic public defender. The hunter could defend herself after watching one episode of Matlock!<p>

"Whatever you want I'm not going to say anything."

"Brooklyn," her eyes flashed wide as her head tilted to the left.

"Markus," she couldn't believe it. Her guardian was standing there holding the cell door open. Markus was relieved to see she was alright despite her sorry state and accommodations. Brooklyn started to get up but he was immediately there with an arm around her waist.

"Oh no," he assisted her up. Brooklyn wrapped her arms as best she could around her guardian, happy to see him there. Markus kissed the top of her head in a fatherly fashion then pulled back to get a better look at her.

"How long have you been in here?"

"A few days," she had given up count. "But Kate has Derek!"

"Kate Argent?"

"Beacon Hills' own sociopath," Brooklyn couldn't hold back the rising tide. "But that's not all! Derek's uncle is the Alpha!"

"I thought he was in a long term care facility?"

"No," she shook her head. "He spent six years healing and in a coma but he's been put together again."

"This is not good," Markus realized the implications of Peter being the Alpha.

"The Argents are looking for him and Kris was here. He knows I'm pregnant."

"Which means he will try to come after you once he kills Peter," Markus wasn't about to let Argent hurt his daughter or grandchild. He didn't care if he or she was a hybrid as he would still love him or her as if he or she was his own.

"So uh what's the plane?" Stiles had been quiet the entire time.

"We hide my daughter," Markus declared.

"No," Brooklyn shook her head. "I'm not going to stay concealed somewhere while Derek's still out there."

"You are in no shape to fight," Markus held his ground.

"I can and will," the younger hunter insisted.

"Yeah you two are definitely family," Stiles added.

"Gilligan…."

"Sorry," he looked away knowing he had two hunters pissed off at him. "I mean it's not that hard to spot."

Brooklyn took a deep breath and counted back from 10. She told herself she wasn't going to kill Stiles….Well not right away anyways.

"We need to go," Markus ushered Brooklyn down the hall and out the back exit. Stiles started to follow but the older hunter shot up a hand.

"You need to stay here," he was apologetic in his command, "Keep an eye on your dad. When things clear up I will contact you."

"Sure," Stiles wanted to go with them but Markus was right: He needed to stay with his dad.

* * *

><p>"Where the Hell have you been?" Argent didn't restrain his anger.<p>

"Out tracking the Alpha," Kate shrugged but Argent knew better. Tyhurst was standing against the wall, watching the siblings bicker like two kids.

"No you weren't," he shouted. His fists slammed on the granite counter. "Now where were you?"

"Doing what I'm supposed to be doing Kris," she wasn't fearful or intimidated by his overbearing demeanor. Kate had seen him angrier before.

"You were supposed to be staying in contact with us."

"I'm not exactly 15 anymore Kris. I can take care of myself and I don't have to answer to you."

"We work as a team Kate and one of the elements that makes a team function is communication."

"Who said I was a team player? Now Ulrich and Tyhurst may be willing to fall into line but not me."

"You do realize the implications of what will happen if the sheriff finds out we know about what's going on?"

"That underpaid rent a cop? Ha! He couldn't find his way through a donut shop."

"It's that arrogance that will wind up costing us everything."

"You really should learn to unwind a little more," Kate smirked. "All that pent up frustration isn't healthy for someone your age."

Gathering the wine she poured for herself, Kate smiled flirtatiously at Tyhurst before sauntering off into the living room. The shorter hunter made a disgusted face which didn't go unnoticed by Argent.

"So what now Kris?"

"We need to find Derek Hale," he answered in a matter of fact tone, "Because Brooklyn is pregnant."

Tyhurst's mouth dropped to the floor at Argent's little bomb.

Kate heard every word exchanged between them and smirked a little wider.

"So sweet big brother found out Derek's gonna be a daddy….."

She took another sip of wine. Brooklyn was in jail thanks to her little tip to the sheriff and now it was time to get back to her little play toy. Her only hope was that he wasn't damaged too badly.

* * *

><p>Derek coughed up blood as the fractured ribs scraped then ripped across lining of his chest. The bald man stood back with iron bar in hand, appearing to admire his work as the werewolf wheezed and spat.<p>

"Had enough Hale?"

The werewolf knew Brooklyn could feel every punch, hit, strike, and cough that racked his body. His thoughts went to his daughter, yet to be born, hoping it wasn't taking a toll on her. He had been able to sense Brooklyn's emotional turmoil which had materialized into a few minute tears.

_I'm sorry Brook…_

_I wish I could be there…_

The man cracked his neck and knuckles before taking a minute's rest to watch his victim wallow in pain.

Derek had to lightly breathe and couldn't expand his lungs in fear of the shattered bone puncturing his lungs. It would take time for the latest round of being the thug's punching bag to fully heal as Derek could sense some internal bleeding from the man's fists and bar. The werewolf focused his thoughts on Brooklyn, imagining the day he would be with her again. His patents had warned him that if mates were kept apart for any length of time the emotional toll would teeter on the edge of madness.

Already he had been haunted by images of his hunter hurt and alone.

_Her face had morphed into a frightful vision of affliction as her eyes dulled into two listless rings. Her body was broken and bloody as she was sprawled out across the cold unforgiving ground. Her breathing was shallow and erratic as her heart had started to slow. The bullet had ripped through her body leaving behind a gaping wound that spilled her life giving essence on the grass._

_"Derek….."_

_Her voice was weak and gurgled as her throat had flooded with blood. _

_"Laura…."_

_She had one hand over her stomach, seeking any sign she was alright. But her hand was greeting with silence. Their daughter was dying as she lay dying on the ground. _

_"No…."_

_Her plea was feeble and pathetic as her heart took its final beat. She had lost the battle and succumbed to the cold embrace. _

_"Derek…."_

_His name was frozen upon her lips as her eyes glazed over with the touch of death._

"NO!"

He hollered and fought against the chains. Adrenaline numbed his pain as the thought of losing his fledgling family ripped at his heart and mind.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?"<p>

Brooklyn had told Markus to go to the Hale House. He looked up at the hollowed shell of the former manor as the younger hunter hopped out.

"Because no one will come out here," she explained and gathered her bag. "At least no one that I would be too worried about anyways."

"But this is no place for you to hide."

Concern overwhelmed him even as Brooklyn smiled reassuringly.

"I've been staying here since Scott threw Derek and I under the bus a while back. The sheriff hasn't been out here as he and his deputies are too busy keeping the town safe. It's the perfect place to stay. It has water and power."

"I would rather have you stay in the hotel."

"No," she shook her head, "It's too close to town."

Markus watched as she hiked up the slight incline then up the steps and inside. He sighed and shook his head as she was still just as stubborn as ever. The hunter gathered his belongings and hurried inside to catch up.

Brooklyn was up the steps and rounding the corner when Markus spotted her. She heard him taking the steps in a hurried manner as she reached the room she shared with Derek.

"I have to admit this is a rather comfortable setting," Markus admired the room.

"We really don't need a whole lot," Brooklyn shrugged.

"You don't?" Markus's eyes went straight to her lower torso.

"Between chasing Peter, dealing with the Argents, and avoiding the local Barney Fifes, we haven't had time to get anything ready."

"We're gonna have to change that," Markus muttered.

"Knew you were going to say that."

"I don't want my granddaughter to not have a suitable crib or bed."

Brooklyn smiled as she shut the bathroom door and turned the water on for a much needed bath.

**Almost winter dance time...**


	86. Chapter 86

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>"I know you're upset but you're a high risk pregnancy and you have to stay calm."<p>

Doctor Teague was dismayed to see Brooklyn distressed and upset, given her circumstances. Markus knew it would be next to impossible to keep her calm as Derek remained missing and his pain was her own. His daughter's blood pressure was high which alarmed Doctor Teague.

"You're blood pressure is high," she expressed her concerns with the demeanor of a mom. "Remember what I told you about being pregnant with a hybrid?"

"I know and I'm sorry but I miss Derek. He should be here for this."

She put her forearm across her eyes, blocking the growing tears from everyone to see. Markus instinctively wrapped his arms around her like he had many times before.

"Kate did this," she sobbed. "Kate's responsible for this."

"Shhhh," Markus shushed her. "You'll get yourself even more upset. Derek wouldn't want that. He would want you to be strong."

"It's so hard….."

"I know it is," Markus whispered. "When your parents died it was like the world had stopped. You were so alone and frightened but you persevered and matured into a confident powerful woman. Now I've seen you in your worst moments and every single instance you dragged yourself through the pain and hurt growing stronger with each incident. Remember when you were in high school and those girls were bullying you because you got captain of the track team?"

"Oh yeah," Brooklyn sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I got those bitches good!"

"And I imagine they still have nightmares to this day," Markus chuckled.

"You're right," she nodded and relaxed back on the table. "Derek's depending on me to find him."

Brooklyn nodded at Doctor Teague who was ready to run the ultrasound. The hunter noticed she had gotten larger around her midsection but figured it was from the weight that had been rapidly accumulating. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, hoping to calm her heart. The cool sweeping motions across her exposed womb seemed to have a calming effect as her thoughts drifted to her daughter.

"This is strange," the hunter's eyes shot open.

"What's strange? Is something wrong with her?"

Doctor Teague was concentrating on the image on the screen, spotting something out of the ordinary. It appeared as if Laura had three arms but that couldn't be right!

"I'm going to listen to the fetal heart monitor," her voice retained a smoothness that masked any fear. She flipped on the switch and connected the machine to her side. The doctor's eyes narrowed as she blocked the outside world, focusing on the sounds coming through the speakers.

"How can it be….."

"How can it be what Doctor?" Markus looked at the screen but wasn't certain what it was he was searching for.

"There's two heartbeats," she looked over at Brooklyn whose mouth had dropped open and face was frozen in shock. There were two heartbeats? The only way there could be two heartbeats was that she was carrying….

"Twins," Markus spat. "Brook you have twins!"

"But how did we miss the other?"

"It appears the other one was hiding behind his or her sister which happens quite a bit when twins are expected."

"I wasn't expecting twins," she sensed the realization sinking in.

"Nobody expects twins," the doctor chuckled lightly. "But we can see if the little hider is a boy or girl."

Doctor Teague kept swirling the wand around her body, hoping to catch a better glimpse of Laura's sibling. Brooklyn knew Derek was going to freak when he found out Laura was a twin! But she knew he would feel her elation.

"Can you see anything?"

"I think I might," she watched as the second outline came into view and Doctor Teague let out a tiny laugh. "We have a boy!"

"Wow….A boy," Brooklyn exhaled. Doctor Teague printed off the image and passed it over to Brooklyn. She looked down at her body and ran a hand over the swollen abdomen.

"Well it looks like you were hiding your brother young lady," she chided.

"Have you thought of a name?"

"If Laura had been a boy I was going to name her Derek Alexander Hale and call her Alex for short."

"That's perfect," Markus affirmed. "Laura and Alex Hale….."

"I want to see you in another week," the doctor instructed her. "But for now you cannot do anything more strenuous that walking. You're at the halfway point in your pregnancy but the risk of miscarriage will be great until the twins are born."

"I know," she felt guilty for putting herself and the twins at such risk.

"I can assure you Brooklyn won't do anything to put herself in jeopardy."

"Good," Doctor Teague looked pointedly at her patient.

* * *

><p>Derek felt a small rush of warmth pouring through his body. Something wonderful had happened to his mate and he embraced the emotions that chased the pain and dampness away even if it was for a few precious moments. He envisioned the day his arms would be wrapped securely around her once again. He knew it was taking a toll on her as being separated from one's mate created emotional and mental turmoil if kept away for too long. The bond between mates was nothing small as they functioned as one. He knew she was enduring a stressful time with the pregnancy and avoiding the Argents. The werewolf knew her mind was open to him as he felt every heart beat, heard every breath, and could see every smile. He focused on her, refusing to let that faint yet bright ray escape.<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles couldn't help but to sing loudly along with the radio as he raced towards Derek's house. Lydia had agreed to attend the winter formal with him! He had to pinch himself at least three times as he raced through Macy's and across the parking lot. The three bluish purple marks that started to materialize on his arm was proof Stiles wasn't dreaming.<p>

The house rose above the horizon as he took the curve with a hard jerk of the wheel. The right tires briefly lifted off the rocky gravel but the teen had not taken notice. He spotted Markus grabbing a few bags from his car then turn around at the approach of the Jeep.

"Gilligan's here," the older hunter sighed.

Stiles rolled to a smooth stop alongside Brooklyn's Charger and nearly fell on his face when he leapt from the vehicle. Markus had to turn as he felt the laugh climbing his throat.

"Markus….Markus…" Stiles was huffing and puffing by the time he reached the hunter.

"Have you been popping Adderall again?"

"Oh only a few," his eyes were wide body trembled from the infusion of stabilizers.

"Lovely," he passed one of the sacks over to Stiles before starting back towards the porch. Captain Adderall was in command.

Brooklyn felt the pounding against her skull as she kept the cold cloth pressed to her forehead. All day she could feel the twins kicking and moving which wasn't helping her in squashing the killer migraine. The usual pain killers were out of the question as the ingredients could be detrimental which left her to suffer.

"I don't know how women did this in the past," she groaned.

"Brook!"

Brooklyn looked up to see Stiles bouncing in the room with Markus close behind.

"How are you feeling?" He wasn't as excited when he first arrived but still hopped up on Adderall regardless.

"Wishing these two would stop kicking me like a soccer ball," she slid the cloth off her face.

"Two?" Stiles froze with mouth open like a large mouth bass.

"Yep," she nodded, "Dos, two, a pair…."

"Wow…."

"That's what I said," Brooklyn smiled. "But there's two: one of each."

"So if the boy looks like Derek can we call him Mini Me?"

"Uh no," Brooklyn shot him down. "I don't think Derek would find it funny."

"But I would!"

"And I dare you to say that in front of Derek too."

Her humor vanished as the cold reality sunk in. Derek was still missing. The constricting in her chest slowly tightened her lungs then crept up her throat. Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered the emptiness and loss.

"Stiles what did you say?"

"NOTHING! I didn't say anything to make her cry I swear!"

"No, Stiles didn't say anything," Brooklyn pinched the bridge of her nose. "I started thinking of Derek and….."

"You still don't know where Derek is?"

"No," the hunter shook her head. "I can't exactly go looking for him either. I'm in no shape."

"Well that leaves us then," Stiles smiled again.

"But you don't like Derek," Brooklyn looked over at Markus who maintained his cool stone expression.

"I don't but seeing you hurt and all upset sucks; it just sucks."

Markus watched as the teen looked at the floor and scratched the back of his neck. Maybe the boy wasn't so bad after all.

"Which is why I'm going to look for him," Markus answered.

"So you're going to track down Derek Hale, the same Derek Hale that's tall dark and scares me to no end?"

"Yes."

"Do I get to help?"

Stiles couldn't believe he was offering to help find one of the few individuals who genuinely frightened him with a simple stare. But he was doing this for a certain red haired hunter who was in obvious pain and very much pregnant.

* * *

><p>Peter had heard every piece of the conversation. So Brooklyn was carrying twins…..<p>

"My family will be even stronger…."

**Okay shifting gears to Peter paying yet another visit...And I haven't forgotten about the Argents either...**


	87. Chapter 87

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Markus left for town to get supplies which left Brooklyn alone in the house. She was sound asleep on the bed when the front door slipped open and Peter stepped inside. He paused at the bottom of the staircase, listening to the hunter's steady heartbeat as she rested. Her scent had drastically shifted in the two months since she and Derek had mated on the full moon. With the arrival of Laura and Alex in less than two months, the Alpha had little time to formulate his future and the twins' role in the Hale clan.<p>

He started up the steps, knowing which spots to avoid along the way. His nails lightly raked along the banister, curling tiny ribbons of wood beneath his sharp points. The older hunter had left some time ago and wouldn't return for at least a few hours, giving him plenty of time to have a little discussion with Brooklyn.

Peter stopped in the doorway and watched as Brooklyn rested comfortably on the bed. Her body had swelled some more since he last lain eyes on her. His sharp hearing detected the two tiny heartbeats echoing from her abdomen.

_So precious….._

"Brooklyn," he stood at the edge of the bed. "Brooklyn…."

Brooklyn heard her name and slowly stretched before twisting around and up to see who was calling her name. The hazy image of Peter came into focus causing the hunter to reach for the gun.

"Looking for this," Peter held the gun in one hand. "I anticipated you being…..armed. So I took the liberty of relieving you of this firearm."

The hunter remained silent but her eyes burned with a glowing hatred. Her heart started to race which made the Alpha chuckle.

"You really should calm down my dear," he sat on the edge of the bed. "From what I understand you have a very delicate situation."

"Markus is going to be back any minute so I suggest you leave….NOW."

"Oh such an empty threat," Peter sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Peter? And don't tell me you're concerned about my welfare because we both know that's a crock."

"Oh but I am," he contradicted her. "You carry my grandnephew and grandniece, why shouldn't I be worried?"

"When our twins are born you stay the HELL away from us!"

"Now Brooklyn, we have been through this before," Peter chuckled in amusement. "You won't bar me from seeing my family."

"A wolfsbane bullet says otherwise," she hissed.

"You know you really are in no position to threaten me," Peter allowed the liquid crimson to creep around the steel blue rings.

"I will do everything in my power to keep you away from our twins."

"I'd really like to see you try," Peter patronized the hunter.

"Don't tempt me," Brooklyn muttered.

"You should follow your doctor's advice," the Alpha warned. "Getting worked up only upsets you."

"Leave….now," she pointed to the door.

"Oh I will be long gone before Markus returns I can assure you. But I wanted to stop by and give you a gift."

"I don't want it," she shook her head. "For all I know it could be something that will kill me."

"It won't," Peter gripped her wrist with his hand. Brooklyn jerked her arm back but the Alpha's strength was far superior to her primitive abilities. He slipped something from his pocket and slipped it on the hunter's ring finger.

"What the Hell is this?"

"It's an heirloom that I inherited when I was 18," Peter explained. "Since Derek is missing and I cannot pass it on to him, I am passing it on to you. But I suspect my nephew would have given it to you as some sort of symbolic gesture or meaning."

Brooklyn examined the ring, noting it was intricately detailed. The spiral symbol that she had seen on Derek's back was engraved into both sides.

"That is the family symbol," Peter added. "The stone is a star sapphire. It is one of the rarest stones and has the five lines that create a sunburst or star. This one is blue in color."

"It's so beautiful," Brooklyn whispered as she couldn't but help to admire the deep shine that radiated from the center of the stone. She felt as if the North Star had been captured and locked in this wondrous stone that rested dominantly in the center of the silver band.

"When I came out of my coma I returned here and found it had been left undisturbed thank god. The hunters were looking for it but couldn't find its hiding place."

_The Argents must've been looking for it….._

"But when Laura comes of age she will inherit it as tradition states the Hale daughter inherit it."

"And you killed Laura….."

Peter bristled but stayed silent as he stood up and straightened his jacket. He stepped towards the head of the bed and gently gripped Brooklyn's chin in his hand.

"You possess a fiery spirit that no man can resist. I've seen the way that teen Jackson looks at you when you don't notice; how he secretly lusts for you. I know he wants you more than anything else."

"That is so wrong," she shook her head from his hold.

"Only a powerful and commanding aura like yours has that type of hold over men."

"Out," she sat up with her legs dangling over the edge of the bed. "I don't want to hear about Jackson or how he eye humps me coming from anyone; especially you!"

"But I only speak the truth," he sighed.

"Why are you telling me this? What's the point in this little mind fuck of yours?"

"You have so much potential," Peter responded. "The power you wield is like an addictive drug. Any beta or omega would pay attention and follow you lead. You would be an excellent Alpha female. Think about Brooklyn: You and Derek embracing the pack….."

"Okay you need to leave," Brooklyn stood up with her hands bracing her back.

"Of course," Peter smiled with a dark undertone. "But remember what I told you."

The Alpha left as he had arrived: in silence. Brooklyn shut and locked the door then dragged her body back towards the bed. She heard the springs creak and groan under her growing weight but ignored the sounds and slowly closed her eyes. She felt a few sharp jolts and instinctively placed her hands over her expanding womb.

"You two need to let me sleep," she bemoaned.

The hunter felt her eyes growing heavy and felt the traces of slumber creeping in but the slamming of a car door chased away such desired notions.

Brooklyn went to the window and saw Jackson heading up the steps and vanishing under the awning. A few seconds later the front door slammed shut and the hunter groaned.

"Brooklyn!"

The hunter unlocked the door and sat in the chair then waited. Jackson showed himself through the bedroom door and poked around to see Brooklyn reclined in the plush chair. She looked so tiny with the bulging abdomen but said nothing as he stepped in.

"Since when did this place become Grand Central Station," the hunter noted in an annoyed voice. "Don't you have a formal to get ready for?"

"I'm taking Allison as a favor for Scott," Jackson looked down at the floor.

"You mean he threatened you into taking Allison."

"Yeah," the teen shrugged then noticed she was alone. "So where's…."

"Markus? Out running errands but don't worry he'll be back. So what do you want Jackson?"

The blonde sat on the edge of the bed and looked over at the hunter. He wanted to see her as he had not seen her in several days. He had heard she was carrying Derek's child but it deter him from coming to the house.

"So it is true…." He pointed at her body.

"Yep," Brooklyn was quick to acknowledge. "Which means you will keep your hands to yourself."

"I heard Derek was missing."

"Not for long," she was tight and curt in her words. "He distracted the hunters so we could get away or did you forget that?"

"No, I didn't," he started towards her.

"Keep your distance," she shot up a hand.

"Are you scared of me?" He was slightly amused by her reaction.

"No," she stood and assumed a neutral stance. "But it's you who should be scared."

"Derek's not around," Jackson added unnecessarily. "Besides you're alone."

"I can handle my own."

"No," the teen shook his head. "You really can't."

"You know I can drop kick your ass right here and now then I'll tell Scott our arrangement's off."

"I don't think it's me who needs protecting right now."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Jackson lied, "Someone has to protect you."

"Right," she rolled her eyes.

"Besides," Jackson dared to reach out and caress her face, "I think you know how I feel about you."

"We are not having this conversation," Brooklyn turned away.

"Well we are," Jackson insisted. He came up behind the hunter and started massaging her shoulders, hoping to relax her. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"TMI," she curled her fingers around the windowsill.

"And I think deep down you feel something for me too."

"And that is where this conversation ends," Brooklyn smacked his hands away in anger. "I am in love with Derek and only love Derek. What part of that needs to be spelled out to you?"

"I remember what happened in the hospital," he wasn't going to stop. "When you and I were in the room….alone."

"Leave Jackson," Brooklyn warned him.

"Why? Because you can't face the truth? I would be a better mate for you. I would give you everything you desired."

"Don't want it," she shook her head. "And I certainly don't want you."

"You're lying," Jackson flashed a brilliant but arrogant smile. "I can see it in your eyes. You won't admit it but you do."

Before Brooklyn could comprehend what was happening, Jackson stole her lips in a heated kiss. Brooklyn struggled but Jackson pulled her body hard into his. She couldn't feel the growing bulge in his pants but felt the stray hand slipping down towards her ass. She roughly pushed her hands on his chest and shoved the teen away. The hunter wiped her mouth in disgust as Jackson sauntered towards her. He stopped halfway but didn't let the grin subside.

"Just give in," he whispered before turning to leave.

_When I get what I want you'll want me even more…_

_You'll see how better I am than Hale…_

Brooklyn sat on the edge of the bed and quietly broke down. Her heart continued to break as she felt so cold and alone.

* * *

><p>"Brook," Stiles called out and raced up the steps. "Hey Brook, I got something for…"<p>

Stiles saw the distressed expression on her face and set the bag aside. "What happened?"

The teen hugged his friend as best he could, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Peter and Jackson….." she sniffled. "They won't leave me alone."

"Oh damn," Stiles knew she couldn't be alone until Markus got home. "Where's Markus? Why did he leave you alone?"

"I was armed but Peter found my gun," she hiccupped. "Then Jackson stopped by and he's convinced I wanna jump him."

"Seriously? Wow…..He's got issues."

"I'd jump you before I jumped him!"

"Now that's a thought," Stiles liked that notion.

"Stiles," she groaned and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry," the teen's shoulders dropped. "But thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Yeah that is isn't it?"

Stiles felt a little taller at her admittance but set aside his teenage dreams to comfort Brooklyn and stayed with her until Markus returned home.

The other Alpha heard everything. It knew who the larger Alpha was but tracking Peter down would be a challenge as his human scent would be different than his wolf scent. The only problem was he didn't know what Peter Hale looked like. But it wasn't deterred and slipped away at the sound of the approaching Avenger.

**Sorry about this late update but I was brain dead and wanted to bridge the time before and up to the formal. I didn't forget the other Alpha ;) I hope everyone liked this installment and feel free to let me know how I did! Your guys' reviews and alerts always make my day! You are all the absolute best and I am working on the outline for the follow up **


	88. Chapter 88

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>The big dance had finally arrived.<p>

But Jackson was less than thrilled about it. The bottle of vodka was half way gone by the time he rolled up in his Porsche. Allison caught the dark sullen expression written across his face before took another long hard drink.

The blonde was licking his wounds after Brooklyn's rejection. The clear warmth was doing the job: Numbing his body and mind from the hurt he was experiencing. What did Derek Hale have that he didn't? He was athletic, handsome, and could give the hunter everything she wanted! He was the better choice!

"Want some?" He offered the glass bottle to Allison.

"No," she politely declined, "I want to remember this sober. Don't you?"

"No," he took another drink, "not really."

Allison slipped out as Jackson slipped out from the driver's side. The powder blue Jeep rolled up beside them. Stiles hurried out and opened the door for Lydia who was clearly impressed with his chivalrous gesture.

_I would've preferred to bring Brooklyn….._

Jackson kept the thought to himself as he escorted his date up the steps and into the gym.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn groaned and shifted on the bed. The teens were all at their formal leaving her alone for the night. Markus was making patrol around the property, knowing Peter was out there. She knew Peter would make tracks for the dance leaving the Argents to worry about. She had less than eight weeks to go but feared it would be sooner.<p>

The shadow darted through the woods and came upon the Hale house. He knew Markus was patrolling the grounds which offered the perfect opportunity to make his move. The figure sprinted across the open grounds then leapt up over the short staircase. He looked around and listened for anything or anyone.

Convinced nothing was coming, he quietly crossed the threshold and into the entry way.

Brooklyn was sound asleep when the intruder quietly stepped inside. He closed the door and rounded the bed, sitting at the edge.

The hunter stirred and sensed someone was in the room. Her eyes flashed open at the figure hovering over her as she started to scream in alarm.

"Shhhh," Tyhurst covered her mouth. "It's me."

He backed away allowing Brooklyn to sit upright.

"What are you doing here?" Her greeting was cold like ice.

"I'm sorry," he blurted. "I'm sorry about everything."

"Isn't that too little too late?"

"Look, I know Derek's missing okay? I want to help you find him."

"How can I trust you? You're working with Kris."

"You can't," he admitted. "But I want to make things right with you. Please Brook…."

"Don't call me that! You lost that right a long time ago!"

Tyhurst winced at her harsh rejection but he deserved it. He had turned his back on her but he didn't do it intentionally. Argent was his best lead on the Alpha which meant he would have to betray one of the few people he truly trusted and cared about.

The hunter had regretted the day he shoved Brooklyn aside like common trash. His need for vengeance blinded him to the consequences of his choice. And now the chance to rectify his past sins had presented itself.

"I know about you two being mates," he continued. "I can't stand to see you suffering like this."

"Did Kris put you up to this?"

"No," he spat, "Kris doesn't know I'm here."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," the hunter sat up and scooted beside him. "But I may know where Derek is being held."

"Why didn't you tell Markus? You know he would do everything he can to help!"

"Markus has enough to worry about," Brooklyn shook her head.

"I think he would make an exception. You of all people should know this."

"The Alpha is still out there," she blurted out. "And I know who it is."

"Who?" Tyhurst felt the seeds of revenge growing in his soul.

"Derek's uncle, Peter Hale," she dropped her head.

"How can that be?" Tyhurst felt his heart stop briefly.

"He healed for six years while being stuck in a coma. He was oh so kind to force me to take a stroll down Memory Lane. He's the one doing the killings, not Derek."

Tyhurst felt like someone had kicked him in the gut then sucker punched him in the ribs. The Alpha had been right under their noses the entire time?

"But how has he been slipping in and out of the hospital? I mean the staff has to know he's missing."

"Not if someone was covering for him. His nurse, Jennifer, was helping him."

"Where is she?"

"After she took an elbow to the nose we never saw her," Brooklyn shook her head.

"So she's still out there."

"If she isn't dead by now," the hunter exhaled with little remorse, "Peter isn't one to leave loose ends. I got that sensation from him."

The trouble look on her face made Tyhurst feel bad for Brooklyn as they sat together in an odd but comfortable silence; it wasn't helping that he was working alongside the Argents either.

"I'll do what I can to keep the Argents off your back," the taller hunter stood back up and spotted Brooklyn's phone. He retrieved the device and punched his number in then saved it.

"Text or call me if you find anything out."

Brooklyn didn't respond as Tyhurst silently slipped out the door and down the stairs. He had told the Argents he was out on patrol looking for any leads or clues at the scene of the two bodies that were found in the park some time back.

Tyhurst paused and glanced back in the room and watched as Brooklyn stretched back out on the bed. Her arm was draped over her eyes to block out the glowing digits of the alarm clock on the stand. She didn't catch the traces of longing that haunted his rich almond orbs as he finally left her in peace.

_If only I had not abandoned her…_

* * *

><p>As he walked down the road towards his car, Tyhurst got the feeling he was being followed. He spun around on his heels and quickly scanned the tree line but saw nothing. But it didn't ease the sensations that prickled the hairs on the back of his neck or tightened his chest as he held the gun in his hand.<p>

"I know you're out there," he spoke in a level deep tone. "Come out!"

"Oh little Ty," Kate stepped out from behind the tree. "Here to make peace with the werewolf's whore now are we? Or is it to try and rekindle some long gone romance?"

"You're stepping out of line Kate," Tyhurst bristled. "Unlike you I respect Brooklyn's relationship with Derek Hale."

"Oh ouch," she rolled her eyes.

"So where is he? I mean surely you have some insight as to the whereabouts of Derek or am I barking up the wrong tree?"

"Couldn't tell ya," she clasped her hands together and answered with faux innocence.

"You realize the Alpha is still out there or are you too busy tormenting helpless werewolves?"

"Oh now you're speculating," she chided him.

"Maybe I should call Kris and let him know where you've really been," Tyhurst reached for his phone but Kate snapped her leg up and out knocking it out of his hand.

"That is none of my brother's business," she whipped out the cattle prod that had been hidden in her jacket.

"Oh so now you've gone for the big toys," Tyhurst whipped out the nightstick. "Well sweetie two can play this game."

"Such a good little lap dog," she jeered. "Always doing what my brother wants. Tell me something Tyhurst are you hoping to take over when he steps down? Are you so desperate for attention you have to go out and prove yourself? Wow, talk about sinking to a new low."

Kate lunged with the prod fully charged but Tyhurst was faster and swerved to the left. He snapped his elbow and lashed the nightstick across the other hunter's back, watching as she fell hard to the ground. Kate landed across the worn pathway leading to the house, more angry than hurt. Tyhurst was tense with legs bent and nightstick swinging in his hand. He was ready to fight.

"Come on Katie," he waved his free hand towards himself, "You think you're such a big bad hunter then prove it."

Kate pivoted around with legs swinging in a control shift through the air and pushed up and off the ground with her arms, landing in a tight crouched position. Tyhurst was calm and collective while watching the other hunter glare with irritation and repulsion. He knew she hated him as he had turned her down flat which didn't sit well with Kate.

The pair stood one another down, anticipating the next move.

"Get the Hell off this land," Markus cocked the shotgun and aimed it at Kate then Tyhurst. He had crept around the house when he returned and heard the shrill voice of Kate carried with the breeze.

"Markus," Tyhurst said with respect, "Excuse our intrusion but we will be leaving now."

"You have 10 seconds before one of you gets a lead packed memento in a very painful place," he kept the firearm level between them showing he was serious and wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

"You have five seconds," he barked and aimed the gun at Kate. "You have some nerve showing up here Kate. I know what you've done against my daughter and I will not shed a single tear if you leave here in a body bag."

Kate rose but did it slowly and intentionally as if she were daring Markus to make good on his promise.

"Time's up," he held the weapon higher and squeezed the trigger. The bullet buried itself in the tree behind Kate. "That was your final warning Argent!"

Kate started to reach for the cattle prod but Markus fired off another shot, damaging the electronic scourge with lead.

"That is staying here," he declared. "You've caused enough pain with it."

"Bastard," Kate muttered and marched off as Tyhurst held up his hands and slowly backed away several feet before turning away and heading towards his vehicle. Markus bent down and scooped the offensive device up. It would cause pain no longer!

The older hunter started back towards the house but stopped as something propelled him to look up and over his shoulder. There, at the edge of the tree line was the smaller Alpha. Its eyes were unnaturally crimson reminding Markus of two pools of blood. He dropped the prod and held up the gun, firing at the beast.

It darted to the side, avoiding the assault, then slipping into the woods. Markus didn't hesitate and sprinted to the house, knowing Brooklyn was inside alone. He slammed the door shut and locked it despite the fact it was a meaningless gesture. His feet leapt up two steps at a time then carried him down the short distance to the room on the left.

Markus flung the door open and allowed himself to breathe as he saw her sleeping soundly on the bed.

* * *

><p>The smaller Alpha wandered the Hale property, sniffing the air and ground. Something captured his attention, something that the other Alpha had not discovered. He raced on all fours and slid down a damp embankment to find the forgotten entrance. How had the other not seen this?<p>

Not wasting another moment, the Alpha stood on his hind legs and pushed the rusted bars aside and observed how little if any resistance it offered. The scent of the wolf was growing stronger the further he traveled then slammed his senses like a wall. With one curled paw, he pushed the door aside and slowly proceeded inside.

Derek lifted his head up and felt the presence of the smaller Alpha. The posture was all wrong: It wasn't in a threatened or aggressive position. It was observing him.

The Alpha tilted his head as Derek snarled and fought against the restraints.

"What do you want? You here to kill me?"

The wolf narrowed his eyes and waited for its next move. He was open to any strike from the wolf but it wasn't taking its opportunity.

"No," the Alpha answered.

"Then what the Hell do you want?"

The Alpha spotted the electrodes and wiring connected to his body and immediately severed the connection between the instrument of torment and his body. Derek looked down in absolute shock as the Alpha reached up and twisted the metal cuffs and chains one side at a time. The rigid iron was no match for the superior strength of an Alpha wolf and bent to the will of the creature.

"Behind you!"

The Alpha spun around and saw the bald man charging for him with a metal bat. The wolf caught the weapon in mid-strike stunning the man as he was lifted by the collar of his jacket and hurled across the room like a rag doll. Derek watched as his tormentor smacked the wall with his chest colliding with a hard crack into the brick and mortar. Bone cracked against the force of the blow as he slid along the slime and cobwebs. The man dropped to the floor in a heap though still alive save for a few cracked ribs and several developing bruises.

Derek wasn't sure what the intentions of the wolf were as he stepped off the platform and snatched his shirt off the table.

"Go," the Alpha growled. "She needs you."

The younger wolf didn't have to be told twice as he grabbed his jacket and rushed from the chamber. The Alpha listened as the younger wolf burst out into the sweet rush of the night air and towards the Hale house. He scanned the spacious room and saw the cell phone on the table. There was a scent on there he wasn't familiar with but plucked it from the table and took off from the chamber, making certain to close the door behind.

* * *

><p>Kate returned a few hours later.<p>

"Marcus," she called out and slid the door open, "How is our….."

Her grin dropped at what greeted her on the other side.

Derek was gone and Marcus was groaning in agony with one arm across his ribs.

"It was a wolf," he moaned and held his chest tighter. "It had hair all over it and red eyes."

"Son of a bitch!" Kate stomped to the table and flipped it over in rage. The control panel landed with a loud clang as its internal components were rattled loose or broken as a result.

"That fucking Alpha is dead!"

She picked up the bat and started whacking the metal bars where Derek had been bound only hours before. Her screams were primitive and shrill as anger, hatred, and darkness dominated her tone. Her eyes flashed a wild primeval glow as her breathing was erratic and harsh. Marcus cowered in the corner and watched as the female hunter continued to tear up the chamber, not caring that the bars were steadfast against her attacks.

"They are all dead!"

Kate coldly declared as she stood in the center of the room with bat in one hand and cell phone in the other. The formal dance would be a night none of them would forget.

**Wow...Long time since I posted a lengthy chapter! Derek's free and Kate's pissed...hmmmm...Not good for anyone with Kate on a rampage...Should some sexin be in order for Derelyn?**


	89. Chapter 89

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

*After many chapters of being kept apart…

* * *

><p>Derek reached his old house and didn't waste a moment barging through the door. He knew Brooklyn was inside along with her guardian. Her scent grew thicker and harder to resist the closer he approached. His mate's body was giving off powerful hormones and pheromones that drove the wolf mad with lust and sexual rage. Derek knew it would be hard to control the urge to have her in front of the older hunter but he would have to do his best.<p>

Markus heard the door pushing open and instantly reached for his gun. As he was half way off the chair his body relaxed when he saw the intruder.

"Derek," he whispered in shock. It was like he was seeing a ghost. Derek observed the blood draining from the hunter's face as he crossed the threshold and looked down at the sleeping figure on the bed.

"How…."

"Doesn't matter now," the werewolf vaguely replied.

"Do the Argents…."

"No," he shook his head and reached out with a shaky hand towards Brooklyn's face and let his fingers slide across her cheek. God how he missed her touch, her scent, and face! His hand traveled down to her lower body and let it rest. Several short swift twitches greeted him making his face lighten with a faint smile.

"Hello Laura," he whispered unaware she was carrying another.

"I can leave you two," Markus crossed the room and clasped his hand on the werewolf's shoulder. "She missed you dearly."

"I know," Derek nodded. Markus collected the gun and made his way out towards the front door. Derek continued tracing his fingers lightly over her skin, feeling the minute sparks wherever they touched. His body had healed though his muscles were sore as if the Argents had used him as a living speed bump with a Mack truck.

"Brook," he whispered. The hunter stirred and slowly her eyes fluttered open. Her vision focused on the figure looming over and taking shape in the form of her missing mate.

"Derek…."

The werewolf smiled and nodded his head but said nothing.

"This is a dream; a cruel cold dream….." The disbelief filled her voice and stung Derek's ears.

"It's not," his hand extended over hers and felt the warmth spilling between them. He leaned in eager to taste the full pouty lips that haunted him while at the mercy of Kate. Derek wanted to erase the vile visions, forgetting she had placed but a single finger upon his flesh.

Brooklyn ran her hands over his face and neck finding this was no night terror but really Derek!

"I've missed you so much!"

Derek held her face gingerly in his hands and pressed his forehead onto hers. He could hear her heart racing in her chest and sense the change in her aura as her mind finally acknowledged Derek was home! Brooklyn covered his shaky hands with her smaller ones as their eyes exchanged every emotion that words couldn't. Derek's eyes softly glowed sharp cerulean as the hunter felt the heat slowly fanning throughout her body. She needed to feel the werewolf's naked flesh pressed hard against hers; to feel him claiming and marking her.

"I need you," he growled and hungrily devoured her mouth with his. His tongue shoved into her mouth, greedily sweeping across the hot damp but soft interior. Their tongues wrapped around each other, caught up in a passionate yet desperate dance. Derek inhaled the thick blanket of arousal that swirled around his lover and beckoned the wolf.

Her hands passed at the jacket, fumbling at the soft leather sleeves. Without breaking the heated connection between them, Derek shucked the jacked aside not caring where it landed. He groaned in her mouth as the nimble fingers tugged at the button and pulled the zipper down. Derek pulled her to her feet, keeping one arm around her waist. He severed the precious link but long enough to slip the oversized shirt up and over her head.

"You're so beautiful," he dove for her neck, sloppily nipping and kissing the smooth tender skin. Brooklyn groaned against his touch, pressing her body against him, eager for more. The werewolf caught the glazed over expression in his lover's eyes as lust swept over her.

"Derek….please…."

Her hormones were rampant, pulsing furiously through her veins. Her arousal was uncontrollable, nearing the breaking point. She knew Derek could sense her growing desire as she remembered what the doctor had told her.

_Your sexual drive will be amplified….._

Derek felt his claws protruding out as the wolf battled to emerge. It needed to be in control. It needed to dominate her, show her she belonged to him. It detected the young growing inside which fueled its hunger even further. The denim resisted but eventually relented to the insistent jerks of her hands.

"Here," his voice rumbled in her ear. Shivers charged down her spine at the hot puffs of breath along her ear and neck. Derek kicked the soft faded jeans away leaving him in his boxers. His cock twitched beneath the flap of cotton. Brooklyn licked her lips and dropped to her knees, taking the boxers with her. Derek hissed at the light rush of air around the sensitive member but the chill was only momentarily.

"Brook," he howled and fisted the luscious ginger locks. The hunter swallowed him whole, teasing the throbbing vein with the tip of her tongue. Beads of precome dabbed the sides of her mouth tantalizing her senses with the rich earthy hints. Derek tilted his head back and slowly thrusted his hips, careful not to hurt her. He felt her nails gently rake the sweet spot behind his balls. The movements were attentive and sweet.

The werewolf felt his lower body starting to coil as the orgasm gathered like a summer storm. The sinful sweeps of her tongue and scraping of her teeth pushed his body to the brink.

"No," he pulled her up to her feet. Traces of his scent were bathed on her lips. Derek leaned in and swept his tongue across the hunter's swollen mouth then closed his lips across hers then quickly pulled back.

"I trust you," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you."

Derek slipped the bra away, exposing her swollen breasts. He carefully took one between his lips while massaging both with his hands. Brooklyn sighed in contentment at the subtle pinching and kneading against her neglected body. Derek carried on and left an invisible trail down her stomach where he kissed around across and over the swollen bump.

"Can you feel them?"

Derek froze with his lips still pressed against her and lifted his head upward and met her beaming expression. Had he heard her right?

"Them?" He choked in a faint whisper.

"Yes," she nodded and wiped the tears away. "We're having twins: A boy and a girl."

Derek was speechless at her declaration. They were going to have a daughter and a son? He felt her elation running through him as he leapt to his feet and swept her mouth into his. Their emotions boiled over into a fevered pitch as Derek tore away the elastic band denim and soft cotton briefs.

Brooklyn twirled around and braced her hands against the edge of the bed. The alluring and powerful scent of her arousal drew Derek in until their bodies were flush. His fingers reached down and behind, seeking the velvet heat his body so desperately craved. Her body was ready and accepted the fingers that slipped inside.

"You feel so good," he felt her hips thrusting downward was his wrist snapped up. "God how I've missed you…."

Brooklyn fisted the comforter tighter as his fingers crooked and teased the spot deep inside. The hunter hissed and arched her back as Derek drew her closer to climax.

"That's it," he nipped her ear lobe, "Let it go…."

His free arm grappled across her waist and felt her body clenching around him. The sweet scent of her release and arousal was delicious to his senses. Derek dared to rub his thumb around the sensitive mound, eliciting a cry from his mate. The sticky heat slicken his fingers as Brooklyn was awash in the ecstasy of orgasm.

"Derek…." She whimpered.

"It's alright," he nuzzled her neck. "I'm here…."

Her heart pounded furiously against her chest, reminiscent of the pounding waves against the rocks. Derek felt the emotions bleeding through his pores and fill his veins, destroying the darkness that haunted him for too long. His cock twitched against the small of her back, hungering for attention.

"Do it," she bucked her hips against him.

Derek slightly lifted her hips and pushed inside. The pressure of his lover's body around his weeping erection nearly pushed the werewolf over the edge. He continued to slip deeper inside until his cock was fully embraced by the slick hot walls. The wolf let out a small growl and slowly pulled out before thrusting back in.

"Derek," she impatiently whined.

"So demanding," he dug his nails in her sides and snapped his hips harder against her. Derek felt the wolf emerging and shifted as he continued taking his mate. His sharp nose picked up the hints of orgasm as Brooklyn tensed and tightened around him. The light sounds of skin slapping against skin quietly echoed through the room. Sweat laced the hunter's skin and trickled down her neck and back. The wolf lapped the liquid diamonds from her spine, feeling her shudder beneath him.

"Derek…." She cried out and locked down on Derek. The wolf felt his cock swell keeping the pair locked together. The thick hot walls wrapped around him, reminding the wolf of what he missed.

Brooklyn heard the low growl next to her ear and dropped her head to expose her neck. The wolf watched his mate present herself for him to take and felt the strings of saliva dribbling down his fangs. The sharp puncture in her shoulder was sudden and deliberate causing Brooklyn to sharply yelp. Her mate didn't relent his hold on her and spilled into her waiting body. Brooklyn felt the rush explode and mark her as only Derek could.

"Yes," her arm reached back and carded through the damp spiky locks. The wolf released her then ran his tongue around the wound, watching the tiny bites vanish. The human side was regaining control as the fangs retreated followed by the ears and sharp animal features.

Derek deeply took in the afterglow of their tryst. His hands ran down her arms the around her waist, feeling movement within her womb.

"They're active," he sighed.

"Mmm hmm," Brooklyn nodded. Her body was fully relaxed and filled for the first time in a very long time.

Derek carefully shifted their bodies on the bed, mindful of her condition. Their bodies remained locked as one. Brooklyn smiled at the sensation of his strong arms wrapping around her, creating a protective circle around her body. They nestled like two spoons in a drawer, comfortable and basking in their reunion.

"Have you thought of a name for our son?"

Brooklyn smiled wider at his question. "Derek," she could imagine his shock and continued, "Derek Alexander Hale. But I thought we could call him Alex for short."

"That's perfect," he kissed her neck. Brooklyn yawned and closed her eyes as she suddenly felt tired. "Derek and Laura…."

"I've missed you so much," he quietly declared.

**FINALLY! After how many chapters right? Debating about another round but considering the Hell Derek went through I think he deserves it.**


	90. Chapter 90

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn groaned and stirred to the tickling sensation of Derek's hand rubbing her stomach.<p>

"They're at it," he grinned into her neck. His eyes were still closed but he we fully aware of the twins moving about. He pressed his lips to warm soft skin, taking in the rich blend of sandalwood and earth.

"I don't think they ever stop," she groaned.

"You don't have much longer," Brooklyn heard him say.

"We don't even have anything ready," the hunter sadly realized.

"We still have time," he was quick to reassure her.

"Not with the Argents and Peter looming out there."

Brooklyn bemoaned her body as she fumbled around to face him. Her body held the agility of a beached whale slowing her down while carefully flopping around. Her center of gravity had drastically shifted lower making the simplest movements seemed to make something like climbing Mount Everest a breeze.

"God I feel like freaking Shamu!"

"Don't say that," Derek drew her enlarged body closer towards him.

"I do!" She could feel the hot tears welling in her eyes. "When I look in the mirror I have a double chin! My hips are huge and I waddle when I walk! Derek I waddle! My back hurts all of the time! And my ankles are swollen to the size of softballs! I pee at least five times at night! I even have varicose veins on my legs! How can you find me attractive when I'm a big fat blimp!"

Derek felt the hurricane of emotions churning violently in his mate and let her unload. He knew it was the hormones causing her to talk so badly of herself and doubting his dedication to her and the twins. He simply wrapped his arms around her and stroked his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay," he cooed in her ear. "I don't care if you have swollen ankles or if you waddle when you walk; I love you."

"You're just saying that."

"No," Derek tilted her head up towards his patient sapphire rings. The hunter felt her volatile streak start to recede as she felt the warmth of those loving eyes draw her in away from the pain. "I mean it Brook. You won't be like this forever. Once the twins are born you won't feel so horrid."

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "It's just these damned hormones get the better of me and then I shoot off like shotgun."

"It's okay," Derek took no offense to her outburst. "I'm still here am I not?"

"Yeah," she hiccupped.

"Wolves don't care about weight or emotions; only humans allow such things to hold power over them."

"Yeah and I am one."

"Right," Derek rubbed his neck and suddenly felt awkward. "When do you go to the doctor? I want to be there."

"Next week," she wanted Derek to be there; to see the next generation of the Hale family as they continued to grow inside of her.

She put her hand on top of his as each felt the twins kicking and moving about. Derek felt his paternal instincts awaken as he lay there with Brooklyn in comfortable silence. He knew it was the wolf triggering this but Derek held no reservations about welcoming these new foreign sensations. It was a fierceness that rose from the pit of his soul, a primal determination to protect his bloodline and the one carrying his young.

"What are you thinking?"

Derek blinked and shortly shook his head. "What?"

"What are you thinking? You had this thousand mile stare going on for a moment."

"Oh, I was thinking that's all."

"About what?" Curiosity gripped the hunter.

"About the future," he heard the words spilling from his lips. "I mean after Laura and Alex are born."

Her face darkened as the frown hampered her growing smile. "You mean Peter and the hunters."

"Yes," Derek didn't want to bring it up knowing Brooklyn would get upset. The ordeal with his captivity had taken a substantial toll on her mind body and soul as now she was walking on egg shells whether or not she realized it. Her heart had already quickened which made the werewolf uneasy.

"But let's not talk about it right now. They're nowhere near us now. I want to take care of you. I want to show you how much I care for and love you…."

He pressed his hand over her stomach, "And how much I love Laura and Alex."

Brooklyn was at a loss for words as Derek continued.

"When I was down there, I could only think of one person: you. I felt your pain, your sorrow, your anger, your hatred, your joy, and your love. I kept telling myself I would see you again. I never gave up hope."

"Neither did I," the hunter tearfully confessed, "Even when it seemed as if everything was lost."

"Don't speak," he shushed her with his finger. "You have me back now. They have me back now. I am going to stay right here with you."

"Don't promise," she whispered in a broken voice. "Remember what happened the last time you made me a promise."

"I know and I can't forgive myself for what happened either."

Derek cradled her head in his arms and chest, silently cursing Peter for the damage he caused. He focused on the steadying rhythm of her heart as she cuddled in closer.

* * *

><p>The dance was getting underway at the high school. The student body carried on with dance and music; well most of the student body.<p>

Jackson moped and loathed being there. A few weeks before he had been anticipating this very night but it held a sour taste in his mouth. The thought of wearing the most expensive suit with Lydia on his arm dressed in the most expensive dress and jewels had stirred the arrogant side of him. But that very side was cold and vacant.

He didn't want to dance with Allison and a part of him despised seeing Lydia out on the floor with Stiles, having what appeared to be a good time. The whiskey wasn't doing the job the jock had hoped it would have. Jackson didn't notice Scott lurking across the rafters until Coach had spotted him then started yelling like a raving lunatic.

It was his excuse to slip away and head out for some fresh air.

* * *

><p>The second Alpha remained hidden in the tree line, staying concealed from the students loitering in the parking lot. Their excited screams and greetings were not of any concern to the werewolf, other than hurting his sensitive ears. The other one wasn't close by but it knew it was only a matter of time before it arrived. The hunters had not been detected which was a surprise given Argent didn't miss an opportunity.<p>

It was about to turn but heard sluggish footfalls staggering towards its direction. Jackson's scent was being carried upon the light night breeze, keeping the Alpha from moving. It stayed in place and observed the drunken teen as he continued to nurse off the silver flask. Whiskey and not the cheap kind was prevalent upon his breath. It was clear the teen held a troubled mind.

The wolf observed for several minutes longer before vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn groaned and heard her cell phone going off. She stretched out her arm and caught the buzzing device in her splayed fingers.<p>

_Get to the high school. _

The hunter frowned as it said the text was from Markus.

"What is it?" Derek rubbed his eyes and caught the worried expression.

"I got a text from Markus saying head to the high school."

"Are you sure it's from him?" He remembered how Peter sent the phony text to Allison from the hospital.

"You think it could be Peter trying to lure us out?"

"If Peter wanted to he could show up here easily. It would be simpler to deal with us here."

"Unless he wants to make a very clear statement to someone," Brooklyn tried calling Markus but it went straight to the older hunter's voicemail.

"Markus it's me. When you get this call me!"

The hunter groaned and felt the twins kicking against her sides then against her bladder.

"We need to go," she was slow to get up and off the bed but landed carefully on her feet.

"No, you don't need to go," Derek jumped up and rounded the bed. "You are in no shape to take Peter or the Argents on."

"Derek," Brooklyn warned him in a low growl. "Do not tell me what to do!"

He felt the immediate rush of hormones and emotions swirling in her veins and realized what he had done.

"I can't let you get hurt."

"Nobody will want to mess with a pregnant woman Derek, especially a pregnant woman carrying a werewolf's young. Peter won't dare fuck with me."

Derek sensed the resistance within his mate and came to an understanding.

"Alright," he relented but wasn't entirely pleased with the decision.

* * *

><p>Kris Argent waited for Kate to get downstairs. Tonight was the night he would prove to himself that Scott McCall was the other beta. His hunter's instincts had been precise and had not deceived him yet. Kris hadn't heard back from Tyhurst which led him to using Kate as his backup.<p>

"Ready?" Kate leapt off the last step with shotgun perched tightly in her hands.

"Yeah," Kris begrudgingly motioned for her to follow.

* * *

><p>The Charger rolled up and on the backside of the school away from the gathering of students. Derek scanned the woods off to the right while Brooklyn kept her attention to the building. The twins had grown quiet but that wouldn't last for long.<p>

"They know something's up," she whispered.

"It's been known for a werewolf's young to pick up on the female's emotions."

"Nice," she sighed.

Derek slowly turned his head towards the school but froze when the taller outline emerged through the lighting.

"Peter's here," Derek's eyes flashed electric blue.

Brooklyn jerked her head and caught the beady drops of crimson burn through the shadows.

Peter knew Brooklyn was with him and smiled to himself. His eyes glowed brighter towards the beta and let out a low controlling growl.

"Derek what is it?"

Brooklyn caught Derek's hands gripping the steering wheel to the point of turning his knuckles white. His fangs protruded through his gums and poked through his lips. His chest heaved hard with each shallow labored breath which made Brooklyn fearful for her mate. As she reached out for Derek a shadow crossed over blocking out the overhead light.

"Well hello Brooklyn," Peter appeared at the passenger window.

"What the Hell did you do to him?"

"Just a simple command to stay," the Alpha chuckled. "I need your assistance and Derek isn't one to cooperate freely where I'm concerned."

The Alpha jerked the door open nearly ripping it off the hinge. His eyes returned to their feral state as his hand gripped her slender bicep and forced her out from the car. Brooklyn fumbled on the pavement but Peter gently guided her to her feet. The hunter slapped his hand away in blatant rejection of his gesture.

"Let me go," she defied the Alpha's wishes. Peter let out a frustrated rumble from his chest before snapping his head around to reveal the deadly fangs in the industrial lighting of the premises. Brooklyn fought the growing fear but Peter's dark smile told her she had failed miserably. The sharp jolts in her abdomen made her wince to the point of agony. Peter tilted his head and knew it was his nephew's young reacting. He quickly shook his head and focused back on his plan.

Brooklyn felt the fire burning into her eyes then reach into her soul, sending cold chills down her spine.

"If you don't play nice someone will die," he warned the now frightened hunter.

"It's you who doesn't play nice," she threw the comeback in Peter's face. Peter ignored her petty words and dragged Brooklyn towards the woods.

"Derek…." She called out as Peter went further into the woods.

**I am truly sorry about this super long delay! I was having writer's block but after watching the first few minutes of Code Breaker I got a shot of inspiration from da muse! Don't be shy gang and let me know what ya think! With Peter holding Brooklyn hostage what is his plan? **


	91. Chapter 91

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Markus slammed on the brakes the instant he spotted the Charger. Derek was still seated inside as the hunter sprinted towards the car. His fingers remained wrapped securely around the wheel as he couldn't move his arms or legs.<p>

"Derek," he flung the door open. "Derek where's my daughter?"

Derek lifted his head up and over to the demanding steel eyes. Immediately the Brit realized something was terribly wrong.

"Peter has her," the werewolf managed to breathe.

"Damn it," Markus cursed loud enough for anyone to hear. The Alpha wolf had gone too far this time.

"I can't move," Derek regretfully informed the hunter. "Peter pulled rank on me."

"Son of a bitch," Markus marched for his car to retrieve his bag. He wasn't sure if he could keep his emotions, particularly anger, in check if he crossed paths with Peter Hale.

* * *

><p>"You can ease up on the death grip!"<p>

Brooklyn smacked Peter's hand forcing the Alpha to stop in the middle of the woods. He spun around with inhuman precision and glared with glowing crimson.

"No," he growled.

"You're cutting the blood off," she continued fighting. "And I need to rest. In case you forgot I'm P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T!"

That made Peter rethink his tactics.

"Oh yes that's right," he said thoughtfully. "You're a high risk and we can't have you or my grandniece and grandnephew getting hurt now can we?"

He clutched her shoulder tightly creating pain against the pressure point above the clavicle. Brooklyn gasped and felt her body contort as it was pushed down on the large boulder. Her face was twisted in agony as Peter held steadfast in his movement for several seconds longer to get his message across.

"Rest," he callously indicated.

"Gee, thanks for being so considerate," she rubbed the tender spot. Her face darkened with disgust as Peter paced around her. "So exactly what is the point of reenacting Sherman's March?"

"Did you know that females are highly valued in a pack? They hold a special position."

Brooklyn followed him with her eyes but was aware of the large rock beside her foot.

"Let me guess," she interrupted his pathetic speech, "You want me to join the Brady Bunch right?"

"That is the plan," Peter chuckled. "I mean you're carrying Derek's young and you are already considered part of the pack…."

"Not interested in sprouting a tail," she hissed. Peter halted midstride then whipped around, getting up in the hunter's face. His breath was hot and moist as it coated her nose and cheeks. The sapphires now burned raging red. Brooklyn felt the sharp claws digging into her skin as cold terror flooded her pores.

"You needed my help if you so kindly recall! I will collect!"

"Derek will kill you if you even dare….."

"My nephew will not resist. He will come to terms with my choices and realize bringing you completely into the pack makes us stronger."

"You really should seek professional help."

"Oh is Brooklyn trying to be funny?"

"No," she said flatly.

"Oh well then excuse me."

Peter grabbed Brooklyn by the back of neck, forcing the hunter to her feet and started the march through the woods.

"Where the Hell are we?"

"Must you keep asking so many questions?"

"Must you be an asshole?"

"Your sharp tongue is grating on my patience Brooklyn."

"Good," she leaned against the metal railing. At this point she wasn't holding anything back. "Again, what the Hell is the point of this little stroll through the woods?"

"Like I said before," Peter grumbled irritably. "I humbly request your assistance."

"Humbly my ass," she snorted.

"I need to know everything that you've discovered regarding the fire."

"You pulled a Dog Whisperer on Derek and marched me through the woods just so you can find out what I do? Hell no!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

"All I know is that everyone that was slashed, ripped, or burned is connected to what happened. But then again you already knew that."

"What else?" He snarled. "And don't try to be smart and lie to me because I'll know when you're lying."

"Why don't you ask me?"

Peter grinned as Markus emerged from the woods. He heard Brooklyn's heart rate accelerate at the sight of her guardian.

"Well if it isn't Van Helsing?" The Alpha rolled his eyes.

"Let my daughter go," Markus raised the gun, training it on Peter's heart.

"Sorry but I don't negotiate, especially with the likes of you; besides no one invited you here."

"Then I guess I'll just crash the party," the hunter opened fire but the Alpha dodged the bullets and raced around his adversary.

"Markus watch out!" Brooklyn screamed. Peter snatched the arm holding the gun forcing Markus to drop the weapon to the ground. The hunter dropped to his knees as the force of the werewolf's hold crippled his will.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance," Peter whispered coldly in Markus' ear. "I had you made from the moment you set foot in this town."

Brooklyn was mortified as she watched Peter lift Markus off the ground by his neck. The tendons and veins in his neck and face protruded and pulsed as the pressure closed around him. His feet kicked and brushed across the blades of grass as he battled against the Alpha. Markus pried at the iron hold but his fingers turned red and raw from his feeble attempts. He was rapidly losing the battle against the stronger man and sensed the darkness starting to sink in.

"Peter," Brooklyn rose to her feet with one hand held up in a defensive manner. "I'll do what you want if you let Markus go."

"Aw that's so touching."

"I'm serious," her tone solidified. "I'll go with you but let him go."

"Now that's better," Peter patronized her and released Markus. The blonde man crumpled to the ground, coughing and sputtering for air. The expansion of sweet life giving air brought Markus back to Earth.

"Brook," he leapt to his feet but the hunter and Peter were gone.

"Markus," Tyhurst hurried across the field.

"Tyhurst what are you doing here," he was suspicious about the appearance of the smaller hunter.

"Tracking the Alpha," he responded. "And it looks like I'm on the right track."

"The son of a bitch has Brook."

"What?"

"She went with him if he didn't hurt me."

"What the Hell was she thinking?"

"She was protecting me."

* * *

><p>Lydia wandered through the school grounds, searching for Jackson. She wanted to talk to him about everything that happened between them despite the fact he had made it clear he didn't want to be with her anymore. But that didn't keep her from kindling the hope something could be salvaged from the wreck that had become their relationship. It had been hard to put on a brave front at the dance, even when Stiles had poured his heart out to her, confessing he had liked her since elementary school!<p>

"Jackson," she started to call out.

Her feet carried her down the well traveled path towards the football field.

Brooklyn watched the evil grin creeping up on Peter's handsome features.

"Sounds like we have company."

"Who?"

He didn't answer her right away and continued to listen as the soft footsteps neared the field.

"Jackson!"

Brooklyn recognized Lydia's voice and started towards the path but Peter immediately blocked her way.

"Oh no," he shook his head. "You're not going anywhere."

"Leave her alone," she quietly implored him. "She doesn't know anything about this."

"I don't think you grasp the scope of the situation Brooklyn. I need more pack members and adding another female will strengthen my hold."

"You're not an asshole; you're a cold blooded son of a bitch."

"Again with the names," Peter chided her like a child. "If you want see your beloved guardian live to sunrise I would strongly suggest you do what I say."

Brooklyn was heartsick as she dropped her head and looked away. She would never forgive herself for this.

"Bastard," she spat not caring that Peter could hear her.

Lydia approached the figure standing in the middle of the field. The flood lights suddenly came to life and bathed the grass and stands with bright fluorescence.

"Jackson is that you?"

Her steps were timid but steady as she drew closer to the silent silhouette. Brooklyn couldn't stand by and watch Peter hurt or kill the teen. She darted from behind the bleachers and raced towards them.

"Lydia! Lydia run!"

Lydia spun around to see a pregnant woman charging towards her.

"That's not Jackson! Damn it run!"

Brooklyn stopped at the sharp jolt that stabbed her side. She groaned and held an arm against her belly before dropping to the ground.

"No," she shook her head. "No, please don't let it be….."

She didn't see Peter partially shift before sinking his fangs into the petrified girl as fear gripped her over the frightening possibility of going into early labor.

"Lydia!"

Stiles charged from the opposite side of the field. He had been searching for Lydia while Jackson had stumbled into the woods on the other side of the school. The teen abruptly halted when he saw Peter hovering over Brooklyn who was now seated beside the bloodied form on the ground.

"Oh no," he raced for them both but Peter had picked up the teen's scent long before he had appeared. The Alpha crouched over Lydia, blocking Brooklyn from sight. The predatory growl send chills through Stiles as he dropped to his knees.

"Don't kill them….Please."

"Of course not," Peter smiled with blood dribbling down his chin. He traced a nail along Lydia's jaw line. "But you need to tell me where Kate Argent is."

"I-I don't know where she is!."

"Where is she Stiles?" He growled with a violent force that planted Stiles in place. He lowered his head and averted his eyes.

"Why do you want to know where she is?"

"Because she burned my family alive."

Stiles was speechless. Derek's aunt caused the fire? She's the one that did it?

"Derek was so kind to enlighten me….."

"By force!" Brooklyn snapped back. He ignored the hunter.

"You're the smart one Stiles; you should be able to tell me where she is."

"There may be a way: The GPS on her phone. Every phone has one."

"Good," Peter stood and dabbed his chin and lip. Brooklyn breathed easier as the pain had passed and was thankful it wasn't pre-mature labor. A few light twitches from the twins eased her mind but it was short lived as the Alpha jerked the hunter to her feet. "Call your friend Jackson."

The teen took a deep breath and dialed.

* * *

><p>Derek felt the effects of the Alpha's will finally slipping away. He moved one hand then his arm followed by the other. His legs were liberated and kicked out onto the pavement but only rested momentarily before he was sprinting through the trees, pausing to listen every so often. The sound of coughing and choking alerted Derek to Markus's location and raced on all fours towards the hunter.<p>

Markus stood on shaky legging but found his gun and bag were left undisturbed. He collected his bag and checked the firearm then slid it in its normal resting place.

"Markus," Derek slowed down and walked towards the man. He noticed the hunter was alone.

"Where's Brook?"

"Peter," was all Markus muttered. "He said he needed Brook."

"To find Kate," Derek finished. "He knows she's the arsonist."

"Shit," Markus knew they didn't have much time. "This isn't good. Kris is probably somewhere close then. He didn't believe Brook when she warned him about Kate."

"We need to find Scott."

"Then I suggest we team up on this one Derek. Kris isn't one to underestimate."

Derek nodded and led the way back to the school.

**I am really sorry about this late update. Peter's on Kate's trail but don't count Brooklyn out when the confrontation comes to pass ;) And no it wasn't early labor she was experiencing. **


	92. Chapter 92

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

*** It was pointed out by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx that I had put Kate as Derek's aunt when I should have said Allison's aunt in the last update. Thanks dear!**

"You're going to leave her there like that?"

Peter shrugged as he spied the Charger sitting vacant in the lot.

"I will drive," he stuck out his hand for the key. Brooklyn reached under the back passenger wheel well and retrieved the spare she kept for emergencies. Peter felt the jagged edges pushing in his palm as the hunter glared daggers in his direction.

"What is going to happen to her?"

Peter didn't answer and slid in the driver's seat. Brooklyn huffed and clumsily sat in the passenger side. A tiny pang stabbed the hunter's side but she remained silent.

"She will either survive and become a very powerful werewolf or she will die."

"You have no concept of humanity whatsoever you know that?"

Peter turned his head around and stared with those powerful steel grey rings. Brooklyn should've been afraid but she wasn't. Instead she viewed Peter as a bully to a degree: using people and violence to achieve his goals while remaining soulless to the consequences of his actions.

"I need you to locate Kate Argent."

"What makes you think I can do it?"

"You're a hunter, a resourceful one. I imagine you have used similar if not exact means to track your query in the past."

"So if I do find her are you going to waltz up to her and expect the bitch to roll over on her back? In case you forgot she's a sociopath!"

"I have not forgotten her darker side Brooklyn. I am completely aware of what she is capable of as should you."

"Oh you mean the cattle prod to the solar plexus? Oh how could I not forget that? Or how about keeping Derek as her unwilling guest at her little shop of horrors?"

"See we share a common goal: To see Kate Argent pay for her crimes. But I need Scott as well."

"Good luck getting Zippy on board with that one. He's too wrapped up in Allison."

"I think he can be persuaded."

His tone left little room for Brooklyn to argue. She sunk in the seat and slid her hands in her pockets only to notice her phone was missing.

"Looking for this?" Peter waved the phone just out of her reach. "I took the liberty of relieving you from this wretched device."

She watched in horror as the window lid down low enough for Peter's arm to fling it out the window.

"There," he addressed her like she was a child. "Now we won't have anyone interfering."

* * *

><p>Markus and Derek met up on the South side of the school in time to see Jackson and Stiles hollering out for someone to call for help. Jackson was carrying an unresponsive Lydia in his arms. Her dress and skin were streaked in dried blood while the bite was concealed beneath the layers of chiffon and lace. The sheriff was working the gathering swell of students as the EMTs loaded Lydia into the back of the ambulance.<p>

"Peter," Derek growled.

"Yes but is he still around Derek?"

"No and Brooklyn's car is gone."

"Where is he going?"

"He's going after Kate."

"Then we better find her before Peter does. Can you sense my daughter?"

Derek closed his eyes and focused on Brooklyn. He tilted his head back and sniffed the air then lowered his chin and opened his eyes.

"Yes," Derek nodded. "She's holding on."

"I know you're worried Derek. You don't have to pretend around me."

"I'm not."

"Right," Markus didn't believe a work. "I wasn't born yesterday Derek. I know how much you love her. I know how excited you are about the twins. It's alright to show emotion."

The werewolf's face faltered slightly before crumbling altogether. Markus was right: He was holding back on his emotions. After being betrayed by Kate, Derek had locked his heart up, refusing to let any other in. But Brooklyn had changed that. She pushed him, forced him to confront the demons of his past as he had helped her find closure with her own traumatic past.

"Come on," Markus led the way towards his waiting car. "We need to find Kate before Peter does."

* * *

><p>Jackson was numb all over his body. Seeing Lydia on the ground, bloody and weak, felt like he had been smashed in the back of the head with a baseball bat over and over. Though he wasn't with her anymore, Jackson was still wrought with a storm of overwhelming emotion. He temporarily had forgotten where he was as he stood there, alone, in the parking lot.<p>

After standing beside his car for seemed to be hours, his fingers vanished inside his jacket and brought out the silver flask. Luckily he had no finished off the whiskey and proceeded to start drowning himself in a fog of drunken stupor. As his lips sought out the sweet drops of relief, movement in the woods caught his attention.

Two specs of red glared through the darkness.

Jackson stumbled across the concrete with his fingers curled around his flask like a claw.

"Wait," he mumbled as the dots retreated further into the woods.

"Wait!"

No one saw the inebriated teen vanishing into the woods.

Jackson lost sight of the eyes and growled in anger. He had seen it, the Alpha, but now his chance had melted into tangle of trunks twigs and fog.

"Come on!"

He frantically scanned the woods only to have nothing or no one greet his plea.

"Please!"

His cries evolved into a quiet beseeching whimper.

"Please," Jackson collapsed to his knees and lowered his head. His neck lay exposed as his desperate pleas continued.

"I wanna, I wanna be like you! Make me one of you!"

He closed his eyes and awaited the wolf but he heard two sets of footsteps approaching the clearing. Argent hovered over the trembling jock with eyes that displayed hints of sympathy and predatory tendencies.

"I'm sorry I'm not what you were hoping for Jackson."

Jackson shot his head up to see Allison's dad and another hunter he didn't recognize. Tyhurst watched as Jackson rose to his feet. He knew what Kris wanted and given how drunk Jackson was, the hunter knew it wouldn't be any trouble getting the identity of the other beta.

"But maybe you can help me," Argent smiled and wrapped his arm across the staggering teen's shoulder as they started back towards the school.

"Now I know Derek is one of the betas but I can't quite seem to put my finger on who the other beta is. Now it certainly isn't you Jackson and I know it isn't Brooklyn. You wouldn't happen to know who the other beta is now would you?"

"What do I get out of this?"

His speech was slurred and thick from the Jack.

"Knowing you helped protect this town, your friends, and well I know you're upset about having to share the spotlight with Scott McCall. I mean you worked so hard to earn the respect and awe of your peers and teammates."

"It's Scott! Scott is the other beta!"

Tyhurst kept his face straight but was nauseated at the teen's confession.

"Jackson, you have just done a great service," Argent sneered. "Tyhurst, get the other vehicle."

Kate had disappeared, again, which infuriated the older Argent. She never listened to him and continued to do whatever she wanted! It was as if the Code didn't hold any meaning to her! But then again it never had. Well it was time for him to set his sister straight once they got home.

The blonde hunter said nothing and dragged his feet towards the white SUV. He didn't know Brooklyn was missing courtesy of Peter Hale or that Kate was the one responsible for the fire. Argent was asking students that were lingering around the doors where his daughter and Scott were at.

"Follow me around the back," he motioned with his arm.

* * *

><p>Stiles continued calling Jackson's number, getting his voicemail with each attempt.<p>

"Damn it Jackson!"

He punched the talk button in anger and frustration. As he lifted his head over to the woods, Stiles spotted Jackson swaying back and forth as one foot went in front of the other.

"Jackson!"

The jock shook his head and squinted and angry form heading his way.

"Where the Hell have you been? I've been calling you for like the last 30 minutes! We have to get to the hospital!"

Jackson ran his hand over then down his face and felt the surprisingly strong grip around his bicep.

"You can dry out on the way," Stiles dragged the unresponsive jock towards his Jeep.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn felt the Charger abruptly stop. She took several deep breaths hoping it would calm her racing heart and pulse.<p>

"It's nerves," Peter calmly offered.

"Thanks for the diagnosis Dr. Drew," the hunter bitterly noted. Peter rounded the car and dragged Brooklyn from the passenger seat. The Alpha forced her to walk towards a silver Malibu before stopping and popping open the truck.

"Not your style," she sarcastically spat.

"It belongs to my nurse," the wolf flung the trunk open causing Brooklyn to take a step back. Jennifer was bunched up in the confined space. Her arms crossed over her torso with her legs tucked up and under the former.

"I got better," Peter grabbed the black bag from the corpse's cold hold then slammed the trunk shut.

"Get to work," he barked at the hunter.

"This is a parking garage which has concrete surrounding us. I won't get a signal."

Peter smacked the wifi adapter in her hand. "This will take care of that."

"You went to the house and got my laptop?"

"I knew where you kept it. Now get to work Brooklyn. I won't ask nicely again."

"How do you know I can get into Kate's account? We aren't exactly BFF's."

"Because you're a highly intelligent woman who can find the solution to the problem so that's how I know you will find her."

Brooklyn started her search, hoping she would find Kate's signal. She knew Peter could kill her and the twins as he had not hesitated to murder Laura and assume the Alpha position for himself.

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs Brooklyn?"

"No," the hunter kept her eyes on the screen.

"Because their favorite prey is much too large for one to take down alone that's why. It takes the effort of the entire pack. I need Scott and Derek to help."

"I won't even go into why Scott won't help you. Derek has no will because you mind fucked him."

"Oh but Scott will see because he will realize that it will save Allison. As for Derek, he knows that the lives of yours and his pups are hanging in the balance."

Brooklyn paused and placed a protective hand over her body. Another stab of pain struck in the center of her abdomen but Brooklyn ignored it but worry began to form in the back of her mind. The hunter returned to tracking the rogue hunter down and was surprised when she was able to locate Kate's phone.

"She's here," Brooklyn stood back and allowed Peter to see. "But it's moving which means…."

"She's either fleeing or going somewhere specific. Keep that on and let's go."

Brooklyn glared at the back of Peter's head as she grabbed her bag and got in the passenger side. The pain stopped as the Charger rolled towards the exit and into the unseasonably cold night.

**We're getting closer to the end! I read some spoilers/rumors about Season 2 which fit perfectly into the next installment of the Derelyn Series!**


	93. Chapter 93

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Sheriff Stalinksi paced furiously in front of Lydia's hospital room. Stiles had not returned his calls and Scott was nowhere to be found. Lydia had continued to go in and out of shock since being admitted several hours before. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and swore if he saw his son before the night was out….<p>

"Dad!"

Stiles and Jackson hurried through the door with the latter going towards Lydia's room. The jock was petrified with guilt and terror as his eyes were fixed on the body in blanketed in the sterile white blanket.

"Where the Hell have you been?" The sheriff fisted his hands around his son's collar. "Do you realize I've been calling you? I sent out two deputies to look for you! You know what it's a good thing we're in the hospital because I am going to K-I-L-L you!"

"I lost the keys to my Jeep and Jackson…."

At the mention of the other boy's name the sheriff turned his mixed range and frustration towards Jackson. Jackson saw the growing reflection in the glass and was turned half way around when the full force of the sheriff's weight was crushing against him.

"What happened to that girl in there?" Jackson didn't have time to utter a word. The sheriff pointed at the window behind him.

"I-I don't know! I-I went looking for…."

"So you mean to tell me that you went wandering around and found her like that? I don't believe you!"

Jackson was flustered as he attempted to defend himself to the sheriff's accusations. Stiles didn't say anything or make a move as he stood there in quiet fear.

"She's your girlfriend! You're still partially responsible for this! You took her to the dance!"

"No I'm not! And I didn't take her to the dance! Stiles took her!"

Stiles gulped loudly as he watched his dad drop Jackson from his hold and refocus his attention.

"Dad…."

"What happened to her Stiles?"

He tone turned gentler as the sheriff caught the pained scared expression on his son's face and regretted being so barbaric in his questioning. The killings and the hunt for Derek and Brooklyn had worn the man down to nearly three days from home and sleeping on what passed to be a cot in the storage room of the jail and food that made indigestion look like a cakewalk.

"Is Lydia going to be okay?"

Stiles observed the strain and fatigue this whole thing was taking on his dad. He should've called or at the very least passed a message to one of the deputies.

"They don't know what's wrong with her and all they know is she lost a lot of blood. But there's something going on with her."

"W-What do you mean something's going on with her?"

"She keeps having a reaction like an allergic reaction and keeps going into shock."

"Oh god…."

Stiles couldn't believe this! Peter's bite could be killing her! The Alpha had already wrecked so many lives! He had Brooklyn who was pregnant and alone while making Derek his bitch!

"Did you or Jackson see anything? What about Scott? Did he see anything?"

"We haven't seen Scott since the dance."

"Do you have any idea who did this?"

"Neither one of us do Dad," Stiles shook his head.

"I've been trying to call Scott but I can't reach him. Do you know where he is?"

"No," Stiles saw Jackson shake his head and mouth the word no. His attention was on Lydia who now had her mom keeping vigil over her. The matriarch was in tears and continuously stroking Lydia's hair. Her lips were moving without pause though Jackson could only guess what she was saying.

* * *

><p>"Markus stop," Derek grabbed the hunter's forearm.<p>

"What is it?"

Derek sniffed the air as both heard the deep baying.

"It's Scott," he turned to take off but Markus caught the back of his jacket.

"Just where the Hell do you think you're going?"

"Scott's in distress. When one of the pack is in distress they howl like that. I have to go find him. He may know where Brook is."

"Then you are not going without me."

Derek growled at the human but Markus didn't back down.

"She is my daughter Derek."

"Then let me find her. I'm her mate and it's my responsibility to protect her. I can find her faster than you can. I can feel her and sense her."

Markus took a short irritated breath then shortly nodded in acquiescence. Derek didn't tell the agitated hunter he was beginning to experience short stabs of pain.

"Fine," he relented. "I will go track down my old friend Kris Argent. We need to catch….."

Derek was gone before Markus finished his sentence.

"Up…"

The hunter got in the Avenger and flipped on the GPS he had slipped on Argent's vehicle when he first arrived.

"Time to head home," he slammed the car in gear and spun the wheels.

* * *

><p>Kris was furious. Well, furious was being mild given Kate had not only taken off and ignored his calls but left the trail of hints for Allison to find. Now she knew the family secret! He wanted to tell her on his terms but instead his sister took it upon herself to subtly let her in on what they really did! To Hell with the consequences!<p>

"Kate!"

He slammed the door behind him and stormed through the kitchen and entrance way. His bag was hurled against the wall with his jacket immediately following.

"Kate get down here now!"

"I heard you the first time."

Kris had to use every fiber of muscle and nerve to refrain from taking the boiling rage within out on her. Instead he picked up the large cheap vase and flung it across the living room. Kate watched with dangerous calm as the ceramic shattered violently against the brick stucco.

"Feel better now?"

"DON'T PUSH ME KATE!"

"Well sorry for commending you on a healthy display of aggression."

"You told her! Don't think for a moment that I didn't know about the clues you left behind starting with the necklace!"

"She needed to know Kris."

"It wasn't your business to tell her Kate! I was going to tell her when I felt she was ready to know!"

"And when was that going to be Kris?"

"You know you never answered my question when you first returned. What is the real reason you're back here? You've hated this town for years now yet you came all the way from Wichita."

"I'm here for the same thing: To kill the Alpha."

"Did you forget that Brooklyn was connecting the pieces and found out all the murders are linked to the Hale fire? Remember that?"

"Of course I haven't!" Kate disguised her worry. "She's probably trying to find a way to pin it on us; as a way to protect Derek Hale. She's pregnant with his child so of course she would find a way to pin this on someone else. It had to have been Derek and another relative and she's covering for him! But I can guarantee you that they have been circling around us like sharks in the water."

"That's why you are taking Allison out of here tonight to the house in Washington."

"And bench your star quarterback in the fourth quarter no way!"

"Damn it Kate!" Argent got inches of the shorter woman's face. "Pack your things and be on the road within the hour."

Kate glared at her brother but stopped short of arguing back. She sensed an opportunity presenting itself and sulked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn winced and heard the short cry coming from her lips.<p>

She knew Derek had felt it too. It wasn't from anything she had eaten and fought to shield her heart beat from Peter's prying ears.

"You know you should relax my dear. Carrying the young of a werewolf can take certain expenses on a human body."

The hunter closed her eyes and prayed Derek could find her. She wasn't sure exactly what Peter was dreaming up next but was certain death would be involved.

"I won't hurt you or the twins you know."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better Peter?"

"You're a feisty one," he coldly chuckled. The back of Brooklyn' neck was exposed to the Alpha, showing the marks glowing with anger.

"Interesting," he brushed the few strands aside startling Brooklyn in the process.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

"Those pretty little marks in your neck light up beautifully."

"Don't touch me," her movements were swift and sharp away from the Alpha. "Don't you ever touch me again."

She braced her body against the wall but continued to glare in defiance of the Alpha.

"Stay away from us," she warned.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. "But sit down before you do something to yourself."

Brooklyn sat in the chair, never letting her eyes waver from Peter's form.

"Now I have to make preparations for everyone's arrival," his lips curled into a sinister grin. "Stay right there and don't move. I would really hate to chase you down."

The hunter flipped him the bird in a moment of irritation though Peter showed no reaction and turned towards the other room.

* * *

><p>"It's about time!"<p>

Scott whined as Derek appeared.

"I need to know how to stop Peter."

"You really want to discuss this now?"

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them."

"So what? You can't do it Scott! In case you haven't noticed he has Brook!"

"I haven't forgotten that Derek!"

"Look, we're wasting time standing here Scott! I can feel Brook and she's in trouble!"

"Brooklyn missed something," Scott thrusted the police report he had crumpled in his jacket pocket. "Remember when Peter said he had no idea what he was doing when he killed Laura? Remember seeing this?"

Derek stopped mid breath as Scott continued waving the report.

"Three months ago my boss said someone came in asking for this picture. That someone was Jennifer, Peter's nurse. They lured her out here so Peter could kill her and become Alpha. This is why Laura came back."

"Fine," he huffed. "I'll help you but remember one thing: Brooklyn will come first."

"Fine," Scott snapped back.

* * *

><p>Argent collected his things and prepared to head towards the hospital. Scott McCall was on the run after he and Tyhurst succeeded in forcing the teen to shift in front of a shocked and understandably hurt Allison. The hunter hoped Kate would listen this one time and head north towards Washington.<p>

"Do you have everything?"

His wife stood in the doorway with a satchel of ammunition.

"I do now," he nodded.

"Do you think Scott knows who the Alpha is?"

Kris paused and thought for a moment before speaking up.

"If not he'll lead us straight to it."

The forceful pounding on the door made both Argents look up in tandem. Kris motioned for his wife to stay as he drew his gun and crept towards the entranceway. He looked in the peep hole then took a step back before flinging the door open.

"What the Hell do you want?"

"Well for starters you can put the gun away," Markus strolled past a bewildered Argent then twirled around. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing for us to talk about."

"Cold as ice," Markus observed, "Some things will never change."

"Markus!" Mrs. Argent stood in the doorway. "I should've known you would nose around considering your daughter is neck deep in this."

"Don't you dare start on Brook," the older hunter narrowed his eyes. "If you had half a brain to see what your eyes and ears are showing you….."

"Get out of my way," Argent took a step forward but Markus hovered in the door.

"No," he growled. "You two clearly don't have the entire story about the fire."

"This again," Mrs. Argent huffed. "We had nothing to do with that."

"Wanna rethink that? Maybe you two should've talked to Adrian Harris about an encounter he had with a woman six years ago but then again tunnel vision was always an Argent flaw."

"You know what I don't have time for this," Argent pulled his weapon back on Markus.

"My daughter is missing," the blonde hunter growled, "And she is pregnant but you two already knew that didn't you? I came here to help you but I can see I was wrong in thinking either one of you would even entertain what I have to say. Just remember Kris, the truth is a bitter pill to swallow."

Markus turned on his heels and walked away. If the Argents didn't want to hear or believe him then it was on them! Let them find out the hard way that Kate was the arsonist and didn't have a shred of humanity in her body.

**This chapter came out better than I envisioned! **


	94. Chapter 94

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Peter watched as Brooklyn sat rigid in the chair. His sharp sense of smell picked up the shift in her body, more specifically her hormones.<p>

"You don't have to hide it," he announced. "I know what's happening. It's different for our kind you know. But then again you're human which makes it rather….difficult."

"Then let me go," she refused to meet eyes with the Alpha but could sense the twins moving in short almost panicked motions.

"Not until Kate is dead," Peter rudely cut her off.

"Have you not spilled enough blood in this town?"

"I will not rest until everyone who participated in my family's demise is cold in the ground. Don't you get it Brooklyn? What humanity I had burned away in the fire. What you see standing before you is the phoenix rising from the ashes."

"Yeah well the phoenix didn't change into a wolf and kill people."

"In this story it does," he knelt before the hunter forcing her to look into his eyes. Nothing human was visible in the beautiful ice blue rings. "And I know something you don't: You want her dead too."

"I wanna see her rotting in a cold cell."

"Now you're just lying to yourself," Peter grinned. "You see deep down you want to see her blood spilling between your fingers as she falls dead at your feet."

"Now who's the one being delusional?"

* * *

><p>Markus continued shaking his head in disgust. Why he even entertained the idea Kris would even hear him out was beyond him.<p>

_I wasted my time with that fool!_

A pair of headlights approached from the opposite side temporarily blinding the hunter. Markus blinked but saw spots as his vision focused on the smooth black blacktop.

His mind was distracted when the SUV passed by, revealing the driver and passenger.

* * *

><p>"You gettin it now? It's what they do; they can't help it."<p>

Allison felt numb from head to toe. Lydia had looked so fragile and vulnerable in the bland sterile bed. Stiles had walked off with his dad while Jackson was nowhere to be seen. Everything her aunt had said was coming to life in frightening vividness. Brief but terrifying flashes of blood and angst haunted her mind as Allison sat in the passenger seat, frozen in place.

"All of them?" She mustered but spoke in a fractured voice. Did Scott do this too? Did he hurt people?

"Yes Allison, even Scott," Kate lied through her teeth but spoke with perfect calm.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell me what you're planning?"<p>

"No," Derek flatly answered. The Camaro rolled along the back roads around Beacon Hills, careful to evade the ever lurking authorities. The main roads were being watched around the clock for Derek and Brooklyn which led the beta to take another avenue.

"Okay promise me you won't hurt or kill Allison okay? I'm helping you find Brooklyn."

Derek stayed silent but glanced at Scott sideways. The brilliant emeralds faded to sapphire as the low warning growl rumbled in his throat and chest.

* * *

><p>Stiles and his father stood in the middle of the corridor out of the range of hearing of his deputies.<p>

"Look I wanna help okay?"

"You wanna help? Fine start talking," the sheriff's patience was wearing thin where his son was concerned.

"Well you know this has something to do with Derek and Brooklyn," Stiles started off.

"W-Wait I thought you and Scott said you two barely knew those two," the sheriff held his hand up effectively halting Stiles.

"Well….We might know them a little bit better than that," Stiles knew this confession was going to seal his death for sure. The Sheriff instantly cuffed his hand around the back of his neck's son, practically dragging him further down the hall.

"You do realize I'm elected to this job right?" The older man shortly snapped.

"And if I help you solve this you'll get reelected! Oh come on Dad…."

Stiles begged his dad to confide in him, hoping he may know something new. He studied his dad's face and posture for a moment before the lawman decided to lighten up.

"Lydia has nothing to do with a six year old arson," he waved a hand dismissively towards the other end.

"Wait, when did you determine it was arson?"

"We received new information from a key witness, who by the way I am not telling you who it is. Look all we know is that it was orchestrated by a young woman."

"Well who is it?" Stiles already knew who it was but hoped his dad would slip.

"If I knew she would be in jail."

"Was she young then or is she young now?"

"She would be in her late 20s now," the sheriff answered irritably as his phone started going off. "And she wore a distinctive pendant."

"What the hell's a pendant?" Stiles shouted.

"Don't you go to school? A-A pendant, it's a necklace! Now can I take this?"

The sheriff walked away as he started talking on his phone. Stiles thought about what his dad had said before realizing the truth. The sickening sensation started creeping through his veins turning them cold. He had to find Markus.

* * *

><p>Markus felt his phone going off and saw the unfamiliar number.<p>

"Hello…."

_"Oh Markus thank god!"_

"Stiles," he heard the teen's panicked tone.

_"We have to find Derek and Brook now!"_

"I'm working on that Stiles…"

_"No you don't understand! My dad knows who set the fire! He knows it was Kate!"_

"What?"

_"Well he doesn't know it's exactly her but he knows about the necklace and he said they got the information from a key witness."_

"Harris," Markus muttered.

_"Well I'm here at the hospital and so is Jackson. I'm going to find them."_

"No you stay right there! I'm on my way right now! Stiles do not move!"

Stiles hung up and sprinted back to the waiting room in search of Jackson.

"I wonder how his father doesn't kill him already," Markus snatched the keys and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>Jackson saw Stiles marching straight towards him before coming to a dead stop in front of him.<p>

"We need to go now," Stiles announced.

"Where?" Jackson jumped up and easily maintained his stride with Stiles'.

"To go find Brook and Derek before Allison's dad does!"

"Wait a minute," Jackson gripped the smaller teen's bicep and whirled him around.

"You don't have a car so I'll drive."

"Yes I'm aware of that thank you for reminding me. And even though you feel guilty about this all of a sudden half of this is your fault. You didn't stop chasing after Brook, you cornered her, and threatened to turn Derek in and look where it got everyone! She's out there alone and pregnant right now and probably scared out of her mind."

"Do you want my help or not?" Jackson stared expectantly at the teen.

"Well did you bring the Porsche?"

"Yeah," Jackson searched his pocket and produced the keys between his fingers.

"Good," Stiles snatched the keys without hesitation, "I'll drive."

The boys turned in tandem but got two feet before being stopped.

"Boys," Kris stood with two other hunters behind him. The thin knowing smirk lit up his rugged features. "You wouldn't happen to know where Scott McCall, Derek Hale, or Brooklyn Ravenwood is now would you?"

"Uh no," Stiles shook his head. "I haven't seen Scott since the dance and well I couldn't tell you where Brooklyn or Derek are."

He kept his eyes trained on Argent but asked Jackson, "Jackson, have you seen them?"

"S-Scott….N-No….I…"

Stiles exhaled and closed his eyes as Argent had them right where he wanted them.

"Oh for the love of god Jackson…."

* * *

><p>Brooklyn continued breathing slowly as she watched Peter moving about the house. The twins kicked harder and more frequently causing the hunter to wince with each blow. Peter heard the tiny pangs of agony passing from her lips but continued to ignore her. Soon she would be experiencing the first contractions as her body would experience the contorted pain and suffering of birth. Brooklyn would be at great risk during this time as she was still in danger even after Alex and Laura arrived. He was not about to let the newest members of his pack be put in danger from the Argents.<p>

"Soon my dear your position in the pack will be solidified," he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Jackson and Stiles crashed against the exam table courtesy of Argent's goons. The elder hunter locked the double swinging doors to ensure no one else would interrupt.<p>

"Let's try this again," Argent's tone turned threatening. "Where are Brooklyn, Derek and Scott?"

"Nice going Jackson," Stiles sarcastically hissed. "Now we're locked in a room with three crazy hunters!"

"Sorry," Jackson's apology was weak and shallow.

"I'm not in the mood to play games boys," Argent snarled behind them. "Where are they? I will not ask nicely again!"

"If that's your way of asking nicely then I don't wanna see angry."

Argent snatched Stiles on the back of his shirt collar then fisted the teen's shirt as he slammed him against the doors.

"Let me ask you a question: Have you ever seen a rabid dog Stiles?"

"No, but I'll make sure to put on my to do list if you just let me go," Stiles answered in his normal flair.

"Well I have and the closest thing I can compare it to is seeing a friend of my turn on the full moon. Do you want to know what happened?"

"No," Stiles shook his head, "No offense to your story telling skills."

"He tried to kill me and I had to put a bullet," he thumped a finger in the center of Stiles' forehead for extra measure, "in his head."

* * *

><p>Markus looked around the hospital in urgency as he had spotted Argent's vehicle parked in the shadows. The doors were all open as he darted silently down the hall; all but the last one.<p>

"Maybe you should be more selective in your friends," Stiles fired back.

"Did Scott McCall try to kill you on the full moon?"

Before Stiles could answer the doors were pushed forward by a force on the other side. Markus appeared on the other side, ready to kick Argent's ass. If it wasn't for the fact they were in a hospital, Markus would've drawn his gun and had it on Argent by now.

"Threatening a boy Kris? Really? This is low even for you."

"Stay out of this Markus!"

"Sorry no can do Kris," Markus stepped in and glared at the two hunters holding Jackson. "Let him go."

"Hi Markus," Stiles was genuinely relieved to see the blonde haired hunter.

"Let the boys go Kris."

"No," Argent tightened his lips together as he shook his head in defiance. "Scott McCall is a threat and he has to be dealt with accordingly."

"Oh you mean like throwing him in a basement and setting the house on fire?"

Argent was blindsided by the teen's accusation and instantly released Stiles. "There was no proof we did that!"

"I beg to differ Kris," Markus chimed in. "That fire was arson alright and the culprit is someone you know rather well."

"No you're lying!"

"Derek said you have a code," Stiles spat out. "What if one of you broke that code?"

"Never," Argent remained entrenched in denial. "It wouldn't happen."

Markus knew where Stiles was going with this as he watched Argent's face betray the conflict brewing within.

"Well what if it did?"

"Yes Kris," Markus stepped in, "What if one us did break that code? You know the consequences of such actions."

"Who would do that? Tell me just who you think would break the code?"

"Kate."

"No," Argent shook his head. "My sister can be defiant and even hot headed but to do something so heinous is…."

"Is within the reach of possibilities," Markus took another step towards him. "Kris, the sheriff knows about the necklace and Harris gave a statement to him. They will find out it's Kate and she will not face a kind jury. Damn it Kris there were humans in that house! I read the files! You know the spilling of innocent blood goes against what our families stand for; even if it means one of our own is the guilty party."

Argent saw the sympathetic look Markus was showing and knew in his heart Stiles and Markus were telling the truth.

"We have to find my daughter Kris. She's out there alone, pregnant and scared. If it was your daughter wouldn't you want us to find her?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I know it hurts to hear it but my daughter's children cannot suffer."

"Children?" Argent perked his head up.

"She and Derek are going to have twins," a tiny smile of pride tried forming on the corners of his lips. Argent knew despite their lineage, the next generation of the Hale Family was innocent of this mess.

"Fine," Argent relented and released Stiles from his hold. "But you let me take care of Kate."

"Deal," Markus acquiesced.

**I am sooooooo sorry about this overly late delay! But we are nearing the end...**


	95. Chapter 95

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Okay I am not liking this one bit," Scott tensed up as he stepped away from the Camaro.<p>

"Something doesn't feel right," Derek agreed as he scanned the woods surrounding the house, "It's kind of like it was…."

"No don't say too easy! People say too easy and bad things happen!" Scott whined in typical fashion. "You think finding you was easy Derek? You think getting away from Allison's dad was easy? None of this has been easy!"

"You think it's been easy for me or Brook? She nearly lost the twins not once but twice because of the Argents and she nearly lost me!"

"Do you finally understand?"

"Yeah," Derek relented, "I do."

The older wolf froze as he picked up something or rather someone's scent.

"Brook's here," he whispered with excitement in his voice.

Brooklyn wanted to scream for Derek but Peter was hovering over her with eyes raging blood red, warning her if she dared to make a sound punishment would be severe. Peter knew if she alerted Derek and Scott to her presence it would ruin his well laid plan.

The hunter felt the sharp jolt in her side but failed to disguise her reaction. She understood what was starting to take place and time was her enemy.

The next assault on her body ripped through her shoulder as the arrow tore through Derek.

"Derek!" She cried and pressed her hand against the invisible wound. Peter knew Kate and Allison had arrived but the other guests had yet to arrive so he remained concealed within the house.

"Now the knee," Kate coldly instructed her niece.

Allison drew back the bow then launched the arrow with ease. Derek wailed in pain as the sharp tip ripped into his upper right thigh. He heard Brooklyn screaming from the house and knew she was sharing in his suffering.

"Flash bow," Allison continued giving instruction. Derek saw Allison preparing the third arrow and hollered at Scott.

"Scott your eyes! Cover your eyes!"

Scott reacted too late as the arrow whistled above him and exploded in the tree behind the pair. The light filled the darkness with a blinding flash that disabled the betas. Derek struggled with the arrow, hearing Brooklyn's agonizing wails as he ripped the protruding ends out.

_I'm sorry Brook…._

He gritted his teeth and twisted around and up to his feet, grabbing Scott along the way.

"Move now!"

Derek hobbled across the clearing with Kate following with an easy stride. Allison gathered her bow and arrows and obediently followed her aunt. She watched the werewolves straggling across the dead patches of grass and leaves with the older wolf collapsing on the ground.

"Scott get to Brook! Please!"

Derek pleaded with the younger beta to reach his mate but Scott was still recovering from the effects of the flash bow. His vision was blurry but continued to regain focus as Allison and Kate gained ground on them both.

* * *

><p>"I need to go to him," Brooklyn pleaded with him. "Please Peter let me be with him! He needs me!"<p>

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as Peter watched the drama unfolding outside.

"You're in no condition to fight."

"You have no say over what I can or can't do Peter! Derek is vulnerable out there with Kate and Allison circling around them like vultures! You may not have a soul but I sure as Hell still do!"

She rose and started for the door but Peter instantly blocked her way.

"You are not going to ruin something that has taken six years to reach!"

"Fuck your plan Peter!"

Peter glared harder but Brooklyn was fed up with the Alpha's games. Derek was hurt and she was going to get to him one way or another.

"I swear Peter if you don't move from that door right now…."

The gunshot rang out and Brooklyn fell back as Kate pulled the trigger hitting Derek in the chest.

"NO!"

Her wails breached the outer walls allowing Kate and Allison to hear her mournful scream.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Allison perked her head up.<p>

"Nothing," Kate snarled. "Just a dog."

"It sounded like someone…."

"Nope," the older woman abruptly cut her off. "It's not human."

Kate turned her attention towards Scott who was on the ground staring up at the barrel of Kate's gun.

"What are you doing Kate? You said we were going to catch them."

"And we did," Kate patronized her niece. "But now we need to finish the job."

Allison lowered her bow and arrow as Kate kept her weapon trained on Scott. Killing Derek and Scott wasn't what she had anticipated. Kate looked at Allison seeing the hesitation in her eyes causing the older woman to roll her eyes and exhale loudly.

"I know that look: That's the you're gonna have to do it yourself look."

"Kate what are you doing? Kate no!"

Allison briefly struggled with her aunt only to be shoved aside for her efforts. The teen landed on the ground, feeling helpless as Kate readied to put a bullet between her former flame's eyes.

"You know I really do love those eyes…..Too bad I'm going to have to kill you…."

"Kate!"

Kris and Markus approached the house, each with their weapon raised and cocked.

"Put it down Kate," Markus warned her.

"We know what you did," Kris was sick all over as he looked into his sister's eyes. He saw no remorse or emotion for her crime as she scoffed at his accusation.

"I was doing what I was told to do."

"No one told you to kill innocent people Kate! There were children in that house; humans."

"And what are you going to do about it Kris?"

"You have a gun pointed at a sixteen year old boy. There's no proof he's shed human blood."

Markus rounded to where Derek was lying on the ground. He tended to the wolf's injuries as Kris confronted Kate.

"That bitch," Markus pushed Derek's injured leg against the ground and gripped the arrow with his other hand. Silently he counted to three then snapped his wrist freeing the arrow from its fleshy bed. He heard Brooklyn's screams coming from the house and winced at the pain he caused her.

"I'm sorry Brook," he muttered under his breath before turning to the other arrow lodged in his shoulder. The arrow ripped loose from the beta's body which was followed by the short yell coming from the house.

"Derek you need to wake up," Markus slapped the younger man's face with firm short smacks.

"Put the gun down Kate before I have to put you down," Kris warned a final time. Kate challenged him with her eyes refusing to back away even for family.

Kris knew she had gone over the edge and fired his gun. Markus snapped his head up to see the bark of the tree behind Kate shatter from the impact.

"Okay Derek wake up now," he looked down and over to see the shredded muscle and skin healing together while the shoulder did the same. Skin mended together as muscle and tendons reconnected beneath until flawless skin remained.

"Good, that means Brook has healed as well," he sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>"Showtime my dear," Peter twisted the door knob and let it swing open.<p>

* * *

><p>"Allison get down," Kris barked as everyone watched the red warped door. The hinges creaked and groaned sending shivers down Markus' spine.<p>

"We have a problem," he needlessly announced.

"It's Peter," Derek groaned and slowly sat up.

"Welcome back Derek," Markus hastily greeted. "Can you sense my daughter?"

"She's in there," he gasped for air. "I can sense it…."

"Sense what Derek?"

Before Derek could speak a blur rushed around the scattered group taking out Kris and Allison first.

"Allison get back!" Scott growled and shifted in response to the Alpha's presence. From the corner of his eye Markus caught Derek shifting below him. The older beta's eyes glowed with the blue fire of Hades as he recovered his strength and instantly was on all fours. The older hunter kept his gun tight and controlled within his grasp, waiting for Peter to appear.

Kate was standing alone several feet away, open and vulnerable to any assault.

"Come on!" She hollered with rage and intimidation.

"Kate get down!" Markus shouted. But the hunter refused to listen.

Peter rushed from behind clutching her wrist and forcing her finger to pull the trigger until every bullet was fired. The Alpha glared at Markus as if to dare the hunter to come and try to stop him.

"I didn't think so," he sneered. His hand tightened around her throat lifting her off the ground. Kate felt her airway being choked off with each passing second. Black spots began forming in her vision, blotting out the contorted image of Peter's silent rage.

Peter let the animal within take over.

Kate felt her body being propelled through the air. It felt like she was floating; until her body was broken against the wooden slats of the porch. Kate was dazed, stunned even as the air in her lungs had been ripped out. Peter hovered overhead, savoring in the moment. Kate was weak and helpless lying there on the porch as he held her life in his hands.

Fisting her long blonde hair with malice, Peter dragged the screaming woman inside the house.

Markus and Allison traded a look before racing for the house.

* * *

><p>Peter pinned Kate against the fireplace which was fitting considering what she did.<p>

"You nearly decimated my family," his voice was strained with overwhelming emotion. Something made Kate shift her eyes to the right. Brooklyn entered the room with a red can in her hand. Her eyes seared with cold undying hatred for the hunter.

"But you won't succeed," he snarled.

"I almost lost my babies because of you," Brooklyn lashed out. Her hand belted Kate across the face, leaving behind a cherry splotch under her right eye. "You may have put me through Hell but you will never lay a hand on my children."

"Please….I'm sorry," Kate squeaked.

"What's that? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you," Brooklyn jerked a handful of hair forcing Kate's head to tilt to the side. "I don't think Peter heard you either."

"I'm sorry!"

Brooklyn studied her expression for a moment as Peter listened to her heart.

"I don't think she really meant a word of it," Brooklyn released her. "What do you think Peter?"

"Oh no I agree," he dug his claws into the center of her throat.

"Peter stop!" Markus and Allison halted in the doorway to the living room. Terror flooded the teen's eyes as shock filled the older man's. "Brook don't do it…."

"Markus we know the Code," she gently reminded him. "When a hunter commits an atrocity such as this punishment has to be handed down. We cannot have a rogue shedding any more innocent blood."

"Markus please stop them," Allison begged.

But Peter had made his move. The Alpha slashed his nails deep across her throat, splattering blood across the window pane behind him. Kate clamped her hand around the gaping wound, struggling to breathe as she collapsed to the ground.

"Erue a tenebris innocens," Brooklyn uttered as she doused Kate with gasoline. Peter watched with piqued interest as she lit the match then released it with a smile. The last image burned into her mind was the cold victorious grins of Peter and Brooklyn glaring down at her. The writing form was engulfed in the twisted dance of orange and yellow. Her dying screams were swallowed whole as the flames refused to grant her any final goodbye.

"NO!" Allison lunged for Brooklyn but Brooklyn was ready. She pivoted around and pushed the teen to the floor.

"You stupid girl," she snarled. "Your aunt nearly cost me my mate and my babies! She tried to poison me! She told me about her past with Derek hoping the emotional turmoil would make me miscarriage! Her punishment is fitting for what she did six years ago. She was a monster."

"Brook," Markus grabbed a dusty rug and flung it on the burning body. He stomped out the flames with his boots until the room was cold and dark once again.

"Markus I had to do it," she explained matter of factly. "We can't ignore the Code; even if it meant delivering death as the punishment."

Brooklyn looked down at the charred hand that peeked from the decrepit threading along the edge of the rug. Despite the stench of scorched flesh and hair choking the air, a heavy veil had been lifted from the house.

"She didn't care if I lost them," she continued. "I couldn't let that happen."

Brooklyn eased down in a chair with her hands covering her body in a protective manner.

Peter snapped his head up to see Scott and Derek poised to strike.

"Brook we need to go," Markus tugged at her wrist.

**Okay the little Latin speech Brooklyn said was Deliver the Innocent from the Darkness. Peter got his digs in Kate but it was Brooklyn who delivered the fiery finale. For both of them it was closure for what Kate did to each of them. And yes Brooklyn lashed out at Allison but the teen was stupid to think Kate would honor her word! But we are nearing the end and we all know what that means...**


	96. Chapter 96

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

**_A/N: _**Okay kiddies...Another huge milestone for Derelyn...

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

Brooklyn resisted all the way through the house as Markus dragged her back outside. Seconds after they reached the bottom step Scott was being hurled through the air but landed on all fours. Peter emerged from the house but he had shifted and now stood as the Alpha wolf. Its eyes glowed at the hunters before returning its attention to the disobedient beta.

"Allison stay back!" Markus shot his hand up as the Alpha and beta locked together in a violent bloody struggle. Brooklyn didn't see Derek emerging from the house and like a switch being flipped on inside, panic flooded her being.

"Derek's inside," she muttered. "I have to get to him."

The sharp stab caused her to cry out and prevent her from going anywhere.

"No," she shook her head. "No, it's not time."

The Alpha grappled Scott by the back of his neck then launched the smaller subordinate wolf across the clearing. Scott felt the stones and twigs cracking his ribs which temporarily stunned him. Allison rushed to his side but the Alpha crouched between her and the beta.

"Markus do something," Brooklyn pleaded with her guardian. He still had his gun gripped in his fingers and instinctively took aim. The bullets ripped through the Alpha's shoulder and forearm before burying themselves somewhere in the woods. The inhuman howl made Scott look up to see the Alpha now turning on Markus. He had succeeded in distracting the Alpha but now he had enraged it. Brooklyn knew she had to do something.

"Brooklyn what are you doing?" Allison screeched.

"He won't hurt me," she barricaded Markus with her swollen body. "He hurts me, he hurts them. You won't hurt them….will you?"

The Alpha growled as Brooklyn placed herself in a precarious position. It wanted to rip the man apart but the one covering him carried the two new Hale pack members. Brooklyn stared the creature down, waiting for it to strike; strike her and risk hurting the twins.

The roar of the Porsche made the Alpha rear up as Stiles and Jackson stared wide eyed and jaws slacked open at the full blown wolf. Stiles grabbed the Molotov cocktail and hurled it at the Alpha. The wolf spotted the beaker twirling through the air towards it and caught the glass container.

"Oh damn," Stiles felt his spirit sink. The Alpha sneered revealing its hideous elongated canines. Scott saw Allison's crossbow and got an idea.

"Allison," he swept the weapon across the ground. Allison gathered the bow and arrow then took aim through the dim light of the new moon. The light whoosh greeted her ears as the arrow was propelled with a snap of the wrist.

The arrow hit its target.

The cocktail exploded in an awesome display, illuminating the cold night air. The Alpha wailed and flailed its arms round as the volatile mix devoured fur and flesh. Brooklyn felt ill at the pungent stench that invaded her delicate senses.

Stiles saw Jackson clutching the other beaker and hollered at the jock.

"Jackson!"

He snapped from his trance and flung the other glass container. It erupted against the Alpha's chest, consuming the rest of its body. Markus whipped around protecting his daughter as the figure twisting in a painful dance reverted back to the outline of a man. Brooklyn watched with horror as Peter rolled on the ground until the last speck of orange was extinguished. A bit of empathy touched her heart but it was wiped out when she remembered why they were there at the first place.

"Scott," she called out. "This is your chance! Kill him!"

Scott stood and crossed the grounds but stopped. Derek took the steps one at a time before looking over at Brooklyn.

"Derek…." Confusion lit her eyes. "Wait, what are you doing? Scott needs to kill him."

Derek ignored his mate and continued to where Peter was shivering and writhing on the ground. His body was burnt so bad all of his skin flaked off in charred black chunks. His eyes peered up with steel resolve as his nephew knelt over him.

"You can't do it," he taunted in a pained tone. "I can smell it on you Derek."

"Derek…NO!"

Brooklyn started for him but Markus held her back as Derek lifted his hand with claws fully extended. Scott rushed for the beta knowing what he was about to do. No one could see the cold hatred burning in Derek's eyes as he delivered death to Peter. The Alpha's throat was shredded without hesitation, sprinkling the ground with crimson rain.

Derek stood to face the group, staring straight at Brooklyn. Markus stood in front of her, sensing the change in him.

"I'm the Alpha now," he announced. Brooklyn couldn't look at Derek; couldn't look at the rings of fire that dominated jade and emerald. Derek straightened and made his way towards Markus and Brooklyn.

"Why Derek….Why did you do it?"

Markus demanded the new Alpha to answer for his actions.

"I don't have to answer to you," Derek shoved the older man aside. Markus stumbled back but regained his footing. Brooklyn retreated back from Derek who continued to close the gap between them.

"You condemned Scott to a lifetime of struggle and turmoil," she whispered.

"No," Derek shook his head. "I can teach him to control it remember?"

He leaned in until his nose ran lightly down then up her throat. Her body continued to go through the changes and Derek knew she had started to experience the beginning. A new scent caught his attention, drawing his eyes down to the growing darkness on her jeans.

"You need to come inside with me," he ran his hand over her stomach. "I won't hurt you Brook. It's time."

"It's too soon," she spoke low enough so only he could hear her.

"They're strong," he felt them kicking against his touch.

"I have to get to the…." She didn't finish her sentence as the next wave crashed into her already weakened body. Derek caught Brooklyn with ease before she collapsed to the ground and lifted her up in his arms. He glared at the others, warning them not to follow.

"Please," she pleaded, "Let Markus stay."

Brooklyn continued to breathe with forced deep inhalations but it provided little to no relief as the next contraction tore her apart.

"Derek!"

The new Alpha gestured for the blonde hunter to follow as he darted up the steps then vanished through the door. Markus hurried inside as the hunter's cries echoed through the house.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn was sprawled on the bed with a thin blanket covering her lower naked half. Derek wasn't sure how long she would be in such pain until the twins finally arrived. He watched as her face twisted then contorted in agony as the contractions shredded her already debilitated being. A cool cloth was draped over her forehead to alleviate the throbbing in her head.<p>

"Derek," Markus carefully approached. "We need to get her to the hospital."

"No," Derek adamantly shook his head. "Every member of the Hale family has been born in this house since we settled here. Laura and Alex will be be born here as well."

"But my daughter is human," Markus refused to relent. "I know she's at a high risk for complications. This is not the place for her to have the twins. She could die!"

"You greatly underestimate Brooklyn. She's stronger than you suspect."

"How long has it been?"

"It's been several hours now," Derek sat beside the bed and took her hand in his.

"I don't want any more kids after this," she bemoaned. Derek lightly stroked her face and brushed her hair aside in a tender gesture. Markus watched as he leaned in and pressed a small but meaningful kiss to her lips.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Feed off me."

Brooklyn felt her body contract and couldn't hold back the tears. She started sobbing as the pain grew to the brink of unbearable. Her body stretched wider as she felt the need to push growing louder.

"It hurts…."

"I know," Derek winced at the sharp jolts that pained him. Markus peered beneath the blanket and immediately dropped it.

"I think it's time," he took Brooklyn's other hand. Brooklyn braced her feet against the mattress and took one final breath before forcing her body to push. Her skin turned bright red as the blood flooded below the surface of her skin. Her face was tightly scrunched while her teeth gritted and slid together.

Derek wished his mom was still alive as he watched the tiny form slipping from his mate. Brooklyn screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring if anyone else could hear her as her nerves felt as if they were on fire. She felt the pressure beginning to alleviate granting her a temporarily moment of reprieve.

"Brook," Derek excitedly held up their daughter in his arms. Laura Rachel Hale made her voice known to the world. She had jet black hair like Derek and shared her father's facial features. Laura wailed and shrieked as the cold air brushed across her naked body. Derek hurried to cover his daughter up in a blanket. Pride flooded his soul as he held the tiny bundle in his large strong arms.

"Agh," Brooklyn's body arched off the bed as the contractions resumed.

"Derek," Markus carefully took Laura allowing Derek to turn his focus on Brooklyn. The scent of blood and afterbirth hung in the air but it started to thicken even more as Derek eagerly awaited his son's arrival.

"Oh my god!" The hunter screamed and fisted the comforter.

"Push Brook," Derek caressed her outer thigh. "You can do this."

Brooklyn flung her head back and pushed down with every bit of strength remaining in her body. She felt the shift in her lower body as the pressure grew and seared her body. Her body was torn from the stress of delivering not one but two babies; two hybrid children of an Alpha werewolf.

"Markus," Derek barked. Markus saw the second Hale had the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck, threatening to strangle the newborn before he could take his first breath.

"Dear god," he knew the airway was easily blocked off as the baby's skin was turning bluish and grey. Brooklyn looked down with panic as she caught the anxiety written on both of their faces.

"Take Laura," he passed her over to Derek and assumed his place. Markus slowly unraveled the cord, careful not to choke the tiny throat. Brooklyn had been born in a similar fashion and knew what needed to be done.

"Derek what's wrong? What's wrong with Alex?"

"He's going to be okay," Derek was hoping as he spoke. But Brooklyn wasn't buying his words. Her face grew flush with anger as she fisted his shirt and dragged him down to her level.

"Damn it what's wrong?"

"The umbilical cord is around his neck Brook."

"NO!" She released her grip and started to hyperventilate at the idea of losing her son. "NO!"

"Almost there," Markus felt his fingers slip against the blood on the cord but had one more loop to go. He could see the little chest starting to move and allowed himself to smile. "There!"

Derek tried to soothe his frantic mate but Brooklyn was past calming.

"Brook, Brook," he held the side of her face in his hand, "Alex is okay! Look!"

Markus presented the second member of the Hale Family in his secure hold. Derek Alexander 'Alex' Hale wailed in a high pitch as if to say he was alright. Alex was the mirror image of his father. Like his sister Laura, his head was adorned with jet black hair and possessed eyes that shined like emerald rings. Markus couldn't but help to lightly chuckle at how they were so much like Derek.

"Let me hold him," Brooklyn stretched her arms out. She instinctively curled her arms protectively around her son, checking him over as he squirmed in her arms.

"I know Sweetie," she kissed his head and closed her eyes. "I know…."

Derek frowned as he heard her heart continue to race wildly against her chest. He saw the bedding was soaked in blood from the twins' birth and worried inwardly. The Alpha detected her body's hormones swirling and changing as it began to go through post birth. But something was off; he could feel it. Her body wasn't healing.

"Markus," Brooklyn's eyes began to droop. "Please take Alex."

"Brook," Derek noticed her skin was growing pale and sweaty as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Her heart continued racing so fast Derek feared it would explode within its bony confines.

"So tired…." She whispered.

"No," Derek shook his head. "Stay with me Brook. Stay with us."

Brooklyn felt the will to stay awake slipping from her fingers and surrendered to her body's demands.

"Brook!"

**And so the Derelyn Twins have arrived! They both are mirror images of Derek ;) But we're not out of the woods yet...**


	97. Chapter 97

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>The monitor beeped steadily, keeping in time with Brooklyn's heart. The oxygen mask remained firmly placed over her nose and mouth, providing her body with the life giving substance. Her skin was pale, almost ashen in appearance against the crisp sterile white sheets. She sunk into the pillows and linen creating a tragic beauty aura about her. Her hair was splayed behind her head and back, dull and listless in the cold unforgiving lights.<p>

Derek refused to abandon Brooklyn and maintained vigil by her bedside. The doctors had stabilized her but refused to yield anything further than necessary. A blood transfusion had replenished the horrid amount of blood lost during childbirth.

"Derek," Markus stood at the doorway. "Dr. Fenris said the twins were doing fine and the nurse is bringing them down."

"Thank you Markus," the Alpha duly noted. The hunter entered the room and pulled up the chair adjacent to Derek. He clasped his hand upon the wolf's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Derek," the older man spoke up, "They're doing all they can for her."

"She…" Derek clutched her hand tightly in his. It was cool against his which only fueled his distress even greater. "I-I can't lose her Markus."

"You can't entertain that thought Derek."

"But part of it is my fault!" Derek whipped around with eyes bloodshot and bleary.

"No," Markus fired back. "Peter manipulated you! He was using you to get to Alex and Laura. Kate wanted to make her suffer and didn't care who she hurt or what she did to accomplish that."

"I should've fought harder Markus! I shouldn't have let Peter back me into a corner so easily!"

"No," Markus trembled in anger as he spoke, "Peter could've and would've killed Brook or worse: turned her against her will. You were protecting her Derek."

"I don't feel like I did Markus. I failed her. I failed her as a mate."

"You did nothing of the sort! Damn it Derek listen to yourself!"

"She's the only one I want Markus."

"Then fight for her damn it! Fight for those sweet innocent babies!"

Derek knew Brooklyn didn't want to be turned but the thought had crossed his mind. One bite that's all it took. One bite and she would never be ill or hurt again.

"Mr. Hale, Derek," Dr. Fenris rapped on the door. "I would like to discuss Brooklyn's condition."

"Anything you say can be said to Markus too," Derek gestured to the hunter. "He's family."

"Yes very well then," he held the folder to his chest then flipped it open. "Brooklyn had lost a substantial amount of blood which the transfusion took care of. She suffers extreme dehydration which will be remedied by the IV fluids."

"We already know that!" Derek snapped.

"Derek," Markus shot a look at the Alpha.

"Brooklyn suffered postpartum hemorrhaging caused by the trauma her body was forced to endure during delivery. Her body did stop some but not much of the bleeding but had it not she would've died."

"Will she be okay though?" Derek bordered on begging as he looked straight into the doctor's eyes.

"She has a 50/50 chance of making it out of this. I'm sorry Derek but I wish I had better news."

Derek knew the man was being honest and deeply sincere with his words.

"Thank you," he turned his back to Fenris. Markus motioned for the doctor to step out in the hall.

"We're doing all we can Markus," Fenris reassured him with the same affirmations. "But when a human female has a hybrid child, let alone two in Brooklyn's case her chances of survival, even with the best medical resources less than 50 percent."

"Is there anything else you haven't tried? Please if there is something, anything you can do…."

"Markus," Fenris sighed sadly, "Her body was pushed to the limit by becoming pregnant with Derek's young then being put through the stresses both mental and physical only made it worse. Humans are not built to conceive and deliver hybrids."

Markus sniffled and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't stand to hear another sentence or syllable that didn't offer hope or at the very least something for him to believe in. He couldn't stand by and watch his daughter slip further away from them. Without saying a word, the hunter darted off for the chapel.

* * *

><p>Derek looked up to see the nurse entering with the bassinet holding Alex ad Laura. Neither twin wanted to be kept apart as when they were first placed in separate bassinets both screeched and shrieked until it was decided to keep them together.<p>

"Here we go," the nurse spoke in an almost too cheery tone. Derek peered down as Laura peered back up. The tiny jade rings looked to his and instantly warmed Derek's soul. He gently lifted her up, careful to support her head and neck then rested her warm bundled body against his chest. Her scent was new to his senses. It was like inhaling the air after a fresh spring rain. Derek noticed how striking her features were as showed her to an unconscious Brooklyn. Laura went quiet the second her eyes went to the unconscious hunter.

"Brook," he whispered. "Laura's here."

He hoped their daughter's presence would bring her back around. Derek watched and waited for any sign. Nothing. He felt his heart sinking as Brooklyn remain unresponsive and felt his emotions welling beneath the surface. Laura picked up on Derek's despair and began crying in his arms.

"It's okay Laura," he attempted to reassure his daughter but her cries only increased. "Your mom's sleeping that's all."

Alex started fussing and crying for attention. His legs and arms were secured in the blanket thanks to the nurse having wrapped him in the swaddle blanket. Derek turned around and replaced Laura beside her brother. He watched in awe as her reappearance quieted his agitated son and soon both were fast asleep in the protective surroundings of cotton and plastic.

They were perfect in his eyes and knew Brooklyn would agree. Derek could spy traces of his mate in each of his young. As Alpha it was his burden to protect Alex and Laura until they were able to stand on their own; it was his and Brooklyn's burden both.

_I can't let them grow up without Brook….._

_ They can't go through life like I did….._

Derek knew what he needed to do.

* * *

><p>Markus remained knelt before the altar as he continued to silently pray for Brooklyn to recover. He wasn't a religious man by any means but he was out of options and this was his last ditch resort.<p>

"You shouldn't be alone."

Markus peered over his shoulder to see Kris Argent standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Markus bristled and leapt to his feet. "Stay the Hell away from my daughter and her twins!"

"I'm not here to cause trouble," Kris showed he carried no weapons. "I am here to offer my apologies."

"For what?"

"For any anguish I caused your daughter," Argent started to say. "I didn't know Kate was a sociopath or about her past with Derek. Look you know I am strict believer of the Code and as long as Derek doesn't shed human blood I have no reason to hunt him."

"And he won't," Markus came to Derek's defense. "Unlike Peter Hale, Derek has a reason to remain grounded, to keep his humanity from slipping away."

"As long as it stays that way then so be it."

"I am sorry for Brook having done what she did to Kate but….."

"Brooklyn was forgiven for her actions," Argent gently cut him off.

"Thank you," Markus nodded.

"I guess I will leave you be," Argent turned and quietly walked away. His boots thumped dully across the worn brick flooring before the soft creak of the chapel door cut off the remaining steps.

* * *

><p>Derek leaned over Brooklyn with eyes glowing red. He held his wrist up as the nail sliced through his skin. The blood swelled to the surface creating a perfect thin line before he placed it to her pale parted lips. His blood held healing powers but he had never tried feeding it to a human before. But then again Derek never had a reason in his past to commit such an act. But as the Alpha his powers were amplified which included his healing capabilities.<p>

He wasn't sure how much would be sufficient so his wrist remained pressed flush to her mouth. The twins continued to sleep peacefully behind him for their tiny heartbeats were beating steadily. Several minutes passed by before he withdrew the bleeding limb and licked the drying streaks from his wrist. He knew she was vulnerable to any male wolf as now that he had ascended to the dominant wolf, Derek would have to reassert his connection to her in every way. But that was if Brooklyn's body accepted his blood.

"Please wake up," he felt the wolf fading away. Derek looked around before kicking off his shoes and slipping his jacket off and curling around Brooklyn's body. He let his mind imagine the moment Brooklyn opened her eyes then forward to the moment they could return home as a family….as a pack.

As Derek drifted off to sleep one of Brooklyn's fingers twitched against the sheets.

**1-2 chapters left before the end...Now don't cry guys! **


	98. Chapter 98

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

_**A/N: **_I have had several readers mention concerns about this part of the story sounding like Breaking Dawn; I know some parts do but Brooklyn isn't some weak teenage girl that wanted to be turned because she couldn't live without her man. And no she isn't going to be turned because of the tumultuous birth of Alex and Laura but it will take time for her to recover. Derek's blood won't turn her. Damn you Stephanie Meyer for killing it for the rest of us!

* * *

><p>The next morning brought no change to Brooklyn's condition. Derek swallowed back the lump that grew in his throat, refusing to give up so easily. Brooklyn didn't give up on him when he had been shot with the Nordic Blue Monkshood and nearly died from its effects. She had told him to fight after Peter attacked him in Alpha form at the high school.<p>

"I will not give up on you," he whispered in her ear.

Derek had taken on the responsibility of caring for Alex and Laura for the time being and found it therapeutic. His mind would stay trained on the tiny bundles as each one got their fill or change. Every two hours they would wake up or make a distinct cry that alerted the nearest adult they were hungry. The nurse that brought them in a few days before patiently demonstrated how to change and rewrap the swaddling blankets. Derek found changing diapers the least enjoyable task. His keen nose crinkled at the first waft of soiled diaper as Alex started stirring which evolved into a piercing cry that threatened to shatter his eardrums. His eyes watered as he choked the first time changing Alex.

On this occasion he was in the middle of taking care of Laura when he growled to himself. Derek didn't have to avert his eyes to the door for the fear drenched Stiles like sweat betraying his presence to the Alpha.

"Whoa," Scott and Stiles halted at the doorway. "That is…..ripe."

"Wow what are you feeding them?" Stiles nervously chimed in. "I mean does a baby really produce that much? Where does it come from?"

Derek glared at the pair as he finished cleaning Laura. His eyes melted from green to ruby, warning both teens to back down.

"Seriously Stiles?" He snarled in offense to Stiles' words. That was his daughter Stiles was joking about!

"Sorry," he ducked behind Scott. "Please don't eat me."

Derek ignored him and returned Laura to the bassinet. Alex continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of the obnoxious duo present.

"We came by to see how Brook was doing," Scott looked down at the floor.

"She hasn't changed," Derek kept his voice solid but knew Scott picked up on the slight waver in his tone.

"Well we brought these," Stiles shot his arm out offering the dozen pink and yellow roses. Derek arched an eyebrow as he suspected Stiles had bought those but a few moments later admitted to himself it was a touching gesture. He couldn't be angry at Stiles for long and gestured for him to put the flowers on the stand.

"You know they do brighten up the room," Stiles cheerfully noted.

"Look I know what you're attempting to do," Derek sighed and dropped in the chair.

"The police cleared you and Brook," Scott changed the subject. "They received a tip that led to evidence linking Kate to the murders. They're saying she was killing everyone off who was tied to the fire and making the deaths look like animal attacks."

"Yeah, Markus pulled through," Stiles earned a punch in the arm from Scott. "What the Hell was that for?"

"Your dad is coming down the hall," the brunette hissed. A few seconds later the rigid figure of the Sheriff rapped on the door and poked his head in.

"Derek can I talk to you….alone?"

Stiles caught the warning look his dad shot in his and Scott's direction and scurried out like a spooked animal. The sheriff took off his hat and held it between his hands as he felt a strange sense of relief slowly sinking in.

"I'm sure you may have already heard but you and Brooklyn are no longer suspects. We received evidence from an anonymous tipster which concreted the connection between Kate Argent and the murders."

The Sheriff saw the unreadable expression refusing to yield to any reaction Derek may have harbored. He looked down at the bed and felt the pang of sympathy for the dark haired man as it rehashed painful memories of his own loss. It was in the same hospital he had to tell Stiles his mom had lost her fight; the same hospital a part of him died in.

"How is she doing?"

"The doctors said she hasn't changed," Derek reached for her hand.

"Constable," Markus appeared in the room. He wearily eyed the lawman but Derek shook his head from behind the older man's back.

"Markus, I came by to inform Derek of his and Brooklyn's release. They are no longer suspects in the homicides.

"Well that's wonderful!"

"Yes, well we have turned the focus of our investigation on the Argent Family to see what they knew. But in the mean time we'll need you to stick around until this investigate is over."

"Of course," Markus nodded calmly. He had not intended to leave Beacon Hills for a while now that the twins had arrived and Brooklyn's health continued to remain in a questionable state.

The sheriff replaced his hat on his head and left the small family in peace. Markus arched an eyebrow as he spotted the roses perched on the narrow stand.

"Stiles," Derek sighed. "He and Scott were here earlier."

"It's kind of him," Markus noted the freshness of the flowers for they were tight blooms that were like spirals of blush and canary. "This room needs a little life to it."

The older hunter bent down and gathered Alex up. He had not gotten to know his grandchildren very well in the last two days what with Brooklyn being hospitalized and running back and forth from the Hale residence to fetch Derek clothes.

"He does look like you Derek."

"Thanks," Derek managed a faint smile at his comparison but it was short lived. Markus sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the bed, careful not to disturb Alex's rest. His mother had suffered through trial and tribulation alike these past few months, nearly losing him and his sister twice. He thought of them as the Hale Miracles.

Derek watched as Markus continued bonding with Alex, seeing the hunter dote and gush over him. His presence was a welcome relief for the Alpha and knew Markus would be hanging around for some time. His attentive stare stayed trained on the human, never wavering as Alex began to cry and Markus reached for the waiting bottle.

A change in the heart monitor's monotonous rhythm caught Derek's attention. His head tilted slightly upward as the beeping started picking up every few seconds. Her breathing altered slightly before turning deeper and fuller in duration.

"Derek…."

Derek squeezed her hand tighter as her eyes lifted open and carefully swept around the room. Brooklyn felt heavy across and along her body as she returned to the world of consciousness. The pressure of the oxygen mask against her face agitated the hunter.

"I'm here," Derek repeatedly kissed her hand and wrist then lightly stroked her cheek. "Brook I'm right here."

"W-What happened? W-Where am I?"

Panic began to sink in but Derek was determined to prevent it from taking over.

"Brook look at me," he took her face gingerly between his hands. "Just look at me okay?"

Markus felt Alex begin to stir in his arms as Brooklyn's voice carried across his ears. Laura also started to move and struggle against the blanket keeping her refrained in the bassinet.

"My babies…."

Brooklyn heard the distressed cries of her twins causing her voice to crack and strain.

"Brook, it's okay," Derek continued to reassure her. "They're okay; see?"

He turned her head to see Alex secure in Markus's arms.

"Alex…" she whispered. Brooklyn yearned to hold her son but her arms were dead weights against the mattress. "My arms…."

"You're so weak," Derek whispered to himself.

"My sweet Laura and Alex," Brooklyn whimpered through the mask. "I'm here."

"They know Brook," Derek nuzzled her neck in a show of affection. "You need to rest."

Markus stood and brought Alex over to the bed, placing him beside Brooklyn's head. Brooklyn tried desperately to touch her son but her body refused to relent to her wishes. Alex could sense his mother was close by and happily gurgled as his way of saying it would be alright.

"Here," Derek took her hand and traced her finger over the tiny cheek. For the first time Brooklyn made the precious connection with her son; he and his sister were embodiments of the love and devotion their parents shared. His skin was warm and soft as Brooklyn anticipated it would be. His eyes were two flawless emeralds that shined brightly in the sterile light of the room.

"He's perfect," she breathed in the mask. Markus gathered Laura up and passed her over to Derek who repeated the same motion with his daughter. He placed her hand along the side of Laura's tiny face, noting how the newest Hale seemed to lean into Brooklyn's hand. Both men watched as Brooklyn's eyes lit up with life and jubilation, something that had been void for too long.

"My sweet girl," she forced her lips to curl upward in a smile. "You look so much like your dad."

"I will agree to that," Markus handed one bottle over to Derek. "But they do have some of you in them as well."

Brooklyn couldn't but help to smile wider as she watched Derek carefully feed Laura. The same hands that guided life nourishing milk had also ripped Peter's throat like tissue paper. She couldn't but help to wonder if they would grow up to become werewolves or remain human or even have both.

"Who brought the flowers?" Brooklyn caught the pastel colors from the corner of her eye.

"Stiles," Markus answered. "Stiles and Scott were here earlier."

"That's so sweet," she nodded.

"Well I have to agree it does bring some color to this drab décor," Markus snorted.

"The Sheriff came in," Derek changed topics. "We're free Brook."

"Really? We don't have to hide anymore?" Her voice picked up with hope.

"No," Derek shook his head. "They found evidence linking Kate to the other murders."

Brooklyn pondered that for a moment then looked over at Markus who had a blank expression on his face. Immediately she suspected he had a hand in this latest development. But then again did it really matter? She and Derek were no longer wanted by every agency in the country. They could be a family with the twins and not have to look over their shoulder every second of the day.

"Free…" she whispered.

Just then Fenris entered with the nurse on his heels.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake. Welcome back to the world of the living. How are you feeling Brooklyn?"

"Like a dead weight," she grumbled. Fenris looked over at Derek and Markus.

"Brooklyn said her arms and legs are heavy feeling," Markus intervened. "But she can feel though."

"Hmmm," Fenris checked the monitor as the nurse took her pulse and blood pressure.

"Her pressure and pulse are better today," the nurse smiled at Derek.

"Well it goes without saying you did endure a very taxing labor Brooklyn."

"But shouldn't she be able to sit up and move around?"

"Not necessarily this soon Markus," Fenris shook his head. "Some of these births have caused the mother to be bed ridden for several weeks."

"What?" Brooklyn hollered through the mask.

"But then some recovered sooner than that. But the fact your pressure and pulse have improved is a promising sign. You just have to take it slow and easy for now."

"Slow and easy are not in her vocabulary," Markus shook his head but then added, "But we will make sure she doesn't exert herself which would endanger her recovery."

Derek silently nodded as he burped Laura. The little Hale made a strange gurgle which he took as she was good for a nap.

"Well for now we'll continue feeding Alex and Laura as is until Brooklyn is strong enough to do it on her own. But in the meantime she will have to stay until she is able to move about."

Derek knew that could be sometime and weighed his options. He had not told Brooklyn he intended on expanding the pack as it would only distress her and set her recovery back. But as Alpha, the need to grow stronger and heal faster was difficult to deny. Derek had to assert his place as the leader or else risk being killed or overthrown. It wasn't something he could turn off like a switch. It was centuries of innate behavior that was passed down. As a beta that calling was absent but when he killed Peter everything changed. He would also need to provide a more secure home for his mate and young as the house wasn't suitable to raise Alex and Laura.

He would need to make Scott understand he was needed in the pack more than ever; that they needed one another or risk losing everything each held with their hearts.

**I know fluff fluff and more fluff...But one has to wonder what Derek is going to do next...**


	99. Chapter 99

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>The next few days found Brooklyn regaining her strength. She was sitting upright now and had been relieved of the biting oxygen mask the day before. Her arms held enough stability allowing for the hunter to finally do the one thing that had eluded her since the twins were born.<p>

Derek rested his head and chin on the bed railing as he watched Alex getting his fourth feeding that morning.

"Ouch," Brooklyn winced in discomfort as Alex latched tighter. "Easy there sweetie, Mom isn't made of steel."

Derek had caught a few glimpses of her bruised tender chest and wanted nothing more than to reach out and kiss the sore peaks. But he would've been rewarded with a hard smack to the head if he dared to even try.

"What is it with you Hales? You like to be rough or something?"

She shot a sharp look at Derek who shrugged. He didn't think he was that rough with her but he was a werewolf and was able to take on greater pain than his mate.

"Thank goodness," she felt the pressure vanish as Alex was full. Brooklyn passed him over to Derek as she gathered Laura up. The instant the tiny lips and gums attached to the sensitive nipple, Brooklyn hissed through her teeth and staved off any tears.

"Ow," she whimpered. "I don't want any more kids after this Derek. My body can't take another beating."

"Brook, don't worry about that right now."

"I can't Derek. I know I almost died after having Alex and Laura."

"But you didn't," he firmly countered.

"For now I'm content with these two," she sighed. Laura continued suckling and paying no heed to her parents' discussion. Brooklyn looked down and brushed aside a few feathery raven locks.

"Will they grow up normally or will they…."

"No," Derek shook his head and snorted. "Alex and Laura will grow up normal. This isn't Twilight."

"Good," she exhaled but quickly frowned. "I guess this means breastfeeding until about a year in age. Will someone just please chop these things off now and spare me the misery?"

Derek decided this was the time to say what had been on his mind since they arrived as the hospital. Alex had fallen back asleep against the solid security of his father's body as he mindfully shifted in his seat.

"After everything that happened I never dreamed I would be sitting here like this. I have a mate who is perfect for me and two healthy adorable twins. It's just so hard to fathom…."

"Derek," Brooklyn carefully switched Laura to the other side. "If someone told me a year ago I would be a werewolf's mate, an alpha one at that, and bear his young, I would've popped them in the jaw."

Derek laughed at her blunt statement knowing it was all true, every last bit of it.

"It's too bad Alex and Laura won't have the ability to meet their grandparents," the hunter cradled Laura in her arms watching as the tiny girl yawned before falling back asleep. Her face dropped at the sad reality they would never get to learn what Derek's parents knew about their heritage.

"We'll teach them everything we know," Derek softly spoke up.

"We're not going to make them go full on Linda Hamilton from Terminator 2 or go Xena on anyone."

"It wouldn't hurt for them to be agile and strong. They need to be able to defend themselves."

"You heard what Argent said: As long as no human blood is shed we'll be left alone. You will not go out seeking any kind of vengeance against the hunters. I have enough to deal with as is."

"What do you mean?" Derek looked at her curiously.

"I know as the Alpha male you will be occupied protecting us and the property not to mention bringing food in. But don't drag any dead deer in the house okay? Please keep all kills on the front porch."

"I can't guarantee I won't bring dead deer or other prey home Brook. It's my instinct to hunt remember? I'm a predator."

"And I'm not a full on predator so a few rules will be applied."

One look from her stern stone rings and Derek knew she wouldn't back down. But that was part of being the Alpha female; keeping a safe shelter to raise the young with her mate.

"Markus agreed to help make repairs on the house. He was steadfast and said there was no way he was letting Alex and Laura grow up in a burned out shell. He already has the bedrooms upstairs up to code so Alex and Laura will have their own rooms when they get older. If they inherited any of your personality quirks it will be a necessity."

Derek raised an eyebrow at her little jab. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know you Derek."

Brooklyn watched as his face soured slightly but she knew it was a charade. When they were alone, Derek was relaxed and displayed more expression and emotion. It was around Stiles and Scott that he acted like a total prick.

"So what's going to happen on the full moon? I don't exactly feel very sexy if you know what I mean."

"And you won't for a while," Dr. Fenris interrupted. "I'm sorry but I wanted to see how you were doing today Brooklyn."

"No, you're okay," she quickly dismissed his apologies. "I was going to ask you about that when you popped in anyways. Is it different after this?"

Fenris rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to respond to her inquiries.

"That really depends," was the best answer he could give. "If you were a full blooded werewolf I could say it would be similar to that of a wolf: A little under a year. But you're human which complicates things."

"Care to explain what you mean by complicate?" Brooklyn didn't like the sound of this. Fenris closed the door to keep wandering ears from listening in. Derek caught Laura granting Brooklyn desperately needed reprieve from the nonstop feedings.

"When Derek marked you, he passed a part of him to you."

"Right," Derek nodded.

"Since you've given birth your hormones were altered as a result but I can assure you both it's not permanent. From what I was able to learn about hybrid births, the human women who survived experienced a lull that lasted anywhere from two to six months. Once your body returns to the normal cycle, the first full moon after that will be the worst."

"Worst as in I don't want Derek to touch me or worst as in any werewolf within a certain radius better have ear plugs?"

"The latter," Fenris didn't hesitate. "Your body's going to be denied for several months Brooklyn. Think of a spring that's coiled then restrained. Tension builds up over time before one day….SNAP!"

"Thanks for the visual," Brooklyn sighed. "But how will we know when that SNAP happens?"

"Your body will," Fenris said in a matter of fact tone. "It'll produce pheromones and hormones which Derek won't be able to resist."

Fenris was sweating slightly from explaining everything. He felt his face, especially his ears, burning like white hot coals. Explaining the reproductive functions of werewolves wasn't exactly what he signed up for when he started his research six years before.

"You okay?" Brooklyn waved her hand inches from the doctor's face.

"Oh yes," Fenris cleared his throat and attempted to take on a more professional demeanor. "It's just I…."

"Feel nervous or maybe uncomfortable?" Derek leaned back in the chair. His eyes cast an eerie predatory glow.

"Derek!" Brooklyn snapped like a gator and instantly the fire died down. The Alpha's jaw clenched momentarily before relaxing. Though she was human, Brooklyn wielded some power over her mate. "I'm sorry Doctor but it's just we've been through so much the last few months and after the close call we had….."

"No it's quite alright," Fenris offered a nervous smile. "Derek's suffered just as much. I know an Alpha male can be quite protective."

"Right," she nodded. "I know about that all too well…."

"Anyways," Fenris changed the subject, "Your body is slowly healing and I emphasize the word slowly. I know you didn't want to hear that."

"No," Derek interjected tightly. "Markus and I want her to get better. If she has to stay here longer than so be it."

"What about what I want or think?" Brooklyn slapped her palms on the bed in a show of frustration.

"Brook," Derek covered his hand in hers then pressed it to his lips. Brooklyn inwardly shirked away knowing it was Derek pulling rank over her. The sudden intrusion of subtlety quelled the growing aggression.

"As the Alpha and your mate, you are staying put until the doctor says you can go home. You're safer here and the twins are safer here."

Brooklyn looked to the bassinet watching as Alex stirred while Laura happily sucked on a pacifier. She couldn't and wouldn't let anything happen to them. What good was she to them if she was six feet under? Her babies couldn't grow up like that!

Derek watched her head droop down as she realized there was no other option. The Alpha had to simply cast a disapproving look to sway Brooklyn's rational. It was one of the new abilities as Alpha he had inherited. It would be of great use to reign in a certain whiny teen.

"Alright," she lifted her head back up to meet his even stare. Derek nodded with a short jerk of his head.

"Then it's settled."

"Well can I shower or at the very least get something to clean myself off? Seriously if I'm destined to be a guest here at Waverly Hills for a while the least I could get is a nice hot shower."

"We'll get a nurse," Fenris offered but Derek had other ideas.

"I'll do it," Derek glared at the man.

"Derek," Brooklyn groaned. She was going to have to get used to the idea of having an aggressively protective and territorial mate. "Please calm down. I don't want Alex or Laura waking up."

"I will help Brook," Derek was calmer with his words. "I want to do it."

"Alright," Fenris wasn't about to argue with a werewolf. "If you need anything just call the nurse."

* * *

><p>"Derek why did you have to scare him? Doctor Fenris was only trying to help."<p>

Brooklyn lounged in the extra hot water, realizing how much she missed the simple pleasure of taking a bath. Derek's hand paused halfway up her back. The power an Alpha harbored was overwhelming and unless it was controlled could consume every bit of humanity within. Derek was determined not to let the wolf overtake him.

"It's not that simple Brook," he started moving the foamy sponge along and across her back. Brooklyn leaned back and focused on the attentive sweeps of cotton and lather. She was starting to feel better with each swipe. Derek was gentle and careful around her sore breasts but she still hissed at the tender caresses.

"An Alpha is more animal remember? I have to learn to control this on my own."

"No you don't," she shook her head. "I'll keep you grounded. I'll bring you back."

"It won't always work," Derek regretted saying it. "If you, the twins, or our home is threatened, instinct kicks in."

"I won't be scared when you shift," Brooklyn straightened up. "You won't scare me Derek."

Derek stopped and set the cloth on the ledge. Her steel resolve was cracking through the surface as her back and shoulders leveled.

"I can feel it you know. I can feel the battle waging inside of you."

Her voice was strangely calm as the words effortlessly fell from her lips. It was almost as if she was foreseeing what awaited them.

**Okay kiddies...One more chap...**


	100. Epilogue

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

_Well this is the end of this installment of the Moon Verse...But I will be working on Breaking Down and Teenage Dream while devising some one shots featuring the Derelyn clan! I cannot thank all of you enough for the support during this crazy ride! YOU ARE ALL THE VERY BEST! I think I sat on this because it meant posting would conclude this story..._

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Brooklyn was riding in the Camaro as it rolled up the winding drive towards the house. Derek looked over as she rested the side of her head against her open palm and smiled to herself. Her aura was healthier and cast a soft glow as the sun played upon her hair and skin. Alex and Laura were fastened in the car carriers which were anchored tightly by seat belts. Derek had checked and double checked each one before he felt comfortable enough to drive.<p>

Their hands were linked the entire way home with Derek pressing a light kiss against hers every so often. Markus had been right that day in the hospital: He had to fight for her and those sweet innocent babies. Derek had wallowed in self misery when the older hunter had gripped him by the collar and jerked him to his feet.

"We're home," he quietly announced and put the Camaro in park. Laura gurgled from behind Brooklyn's seat as if to share in her father's soft joy.

"Someone's awake," she twisted around to see them both awake and looking around. The hunter was still in awe at hers and Derek's two miracles. It felt as if a lifetime had passed from the night she had delivered Alex and Laura to that moment the house broke the horizon. Despite the overwhelming sensation of elation that warmed her veins, Brooklyn couldn't but help to feel the icy tendrils raking down her spine. She couldn't explain it but deep down something whispered this was but the beginning. The feeling had started the moment she left the hospital and trailed her all the way home. Brooklyn didn't tell Derek about the nightmares that swept her psyche in the darkest hours of the night, in the places Derek couldn't reach.

"Brook! Derek!"

Markus rushed down the steps and towards the Camaro. He had returned to the house and prepared for everyone's eventual arrival. Derek lifted Alex from the back as the older hunter hurried to collect Laura.

"You're in no condition to carry her," Markus chided gently when Brooklyn attempted to snatch the car carrier away. Brooklyn growled in resentment as the pair treated her like she was an invalid.

"Markus I can handle her," Brooklyn insisted it arms outstretched expectantly.

"You heard Dr. Teague and Dr. Fenris," Derek hollered from across the car. "Your body's still healing."

Brooklyn glared daggers at both men as they carried the twins inside. She knew she was fighting a losing battle but refused to waver. Those two would never truly grasp the pain and agony she endured from carrying and giving birth coupled with the trials of recovery. It had been her her heaven and had been her hell.

"Well come on then," Markus was anxious to show them what he had done inside.

"Brook," Derek knew she was seething at their attitudes towards her but he wasn't about to tempt fate a second time. "Brooklyn come on."

Brooklyn was still incensed as she started up the steps and through the front door.

* * *

><p>"For now I only did one room for Alex and Laura," Markus led the couple down the hallway towards the first room. "But as they get older we can do another room."<p>

"Markus you have done more than enough for us," Derek started to protest but the hunter would have none of that.

"Alex and Laura are my grandchildren Derek. They deserve the best so just say thank you and be eternally grateful."

Markus added a teasing smile with a wink at the end as he opened the door letting the light flood the hallway.

"Well go on," he ushered Derek and Brooklyn inside. What awaited the pair was nothing short of a miracle. The room was bathed in a soft sea blue with the hardwood floors having been redone and finished. It was almost as if the flames have skipped over the room, never touching it with its hellish embrace.

"Markus…." Derek was at a loss for words. "It's….."

"Awesome," Brooklyn stepped in and started sifting through the dresser drawers. Her mind felt like it was in dream while her fingers held up the various items of clothing.

"How could you afford to do all this?"

"Well Derek I do have friends," Markus smirked. "And while you were in the hospital I had a little help in getting everything ready."

"Extreme Makeover Home Edition: Hale Style," Brooklyn chuckled.

"Not quite," the older hunter quipped. "Think of it as more of a starting over gift."

Derek saw the antique style crib adorned in blue and deduced it was for Alex. A small plush wolf sat in the corner almost as if it was there to watch over the infant. The Alpha was hesitant to let his son go but a steady hand against his forearm brought him back down.

"Derek it's okay," Brooklyn gently urged her mate. "Let him take in his new bed. Laura is right across from him see?"

Markus had already placed Laura in her crib, an identical one but made up in a pastel rose. Her tiny eyes examined the alien surroundings but didn't cry or even let out the slightest noise.

"If it is alright with you Derek, I have some ideas for the kitchen and master bedroom. If you intend on staying here there is much work to be done."

Brooklyn and Derek traded looks before the Alpha returned his stare towards the older hunter.

"There's a lot of work that has to be done."

"Which is why my offer to assist in restoring this house to its former glory is on the table and I will not accept no for an answer either. I found photos of the house when it was first built and it was such a grand manor before that night."

Derek recalled the way house stood before Kate's vicious vendetta. It had been built during the early days of Beacon Hills' settlement though family legend placed it several years prior to that. It would explain the expansive tracts of land that remained in the Hale name as in those days the wealthy or prominent families held large estates.

"Alright," he nodded.

"Wonderful," Markus clapped his hands together. "I have the photos if you like to see the house's original exterior and rooms."

"Later," Derek nudged his head towards Brooklyn's direction. She was growing tired which both men were told was to be expected while she continued to heal.

"Brook," the Alpha took her by the hand guiding her down towards the room they shared. "The twins will be fine."

Markus opened the door to one of the master bedrooms then quickly stepped aside for Derek to lead Brooklyn in.

"Markus," he shot his head around to see the sly grin taking shape.

"We also restore this room as well. I think it's fairly sufficient would you agree?"

"It's beautiful."

A California King stretched out in the center of the room with a pair of identical night side stands on either side. The thick comforter and down pillows beckoned their tired bodies to its luxurious embrace. A long dresser lined the opposite wall with a refinished mirror hanging just above it. The carpet was ripped out allowing the wooden boards to receive the tender loving care it rightfully deserved.

"The structure of the house is sound and safe to stay in though the one corner of the house took the brunt of the damage."

Derek laid Brooklyn on the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chest. She looked tiny in the oversized bed. He couldn't but help to smile at the precious sight.

"She's so tired," Markus heavily sighed. "I think this is the first time she has been able to relax."

"We've been through so much," Derek lightly stroked her cheek.

As if on cue, Alex starting crying from down the hall.

"I'll take care of him," Markus started to turn but Derek was faster getting out the door. The Alpha was greeted with the solid stench of soiled diaper as his son's shrill cries increased at the sight of his father. Derek battled to breathe through his mouth but his heightened senses refused to bestow the Alpha any relief. He gingerly gathered the kicking infant up and ferried him to the changing table. Derek couldn't but help to think if he was this way when he was a helpless pup.

The tiny emeralds shined from the sunlight streaking through the new windows, catching Derek's attention. He couldn't but help to stop and gaze deep into those pure rings, feeling them reach out towards him. Derek felt the smile cracking his lips as he quickly cleaned and changed his squirming son. Alex was only a few weeks old yet he was already showing traits that mirrored Brooklyn's.

"You are just like your mom," he whispered as he hoisted Alex up and against the warmth of his body. The scent of the newborn infused his senses, dedicating itself to his memory. Ever since he learned Brooklyn was pregnant with the twins, something had shifted within him. Even before he had killed Peter, the need to protect was strong and in control and only intensified when he ascended to Alpha.

He spied the rocking chair in the corner and eased down in its strong frame. Alex yawned and closed his eyes, sensing he was safe. Derek couldn't but help to see how much he bared a resemblance to himself. The strong chin and forehead were inherited from his family. Derek continued to remain in awe at what most humans and werewolves took for granted: The ability to create a family. The odds had been stacked against him and Brooklyn but Derek had refused to give up and now sat with one of the newest Hale members.

"Stiles is not going to call you Mini Me," he firmly declared. Alex seemed to agree as the short chirp mixed with a hiccup. The sharp but tiny shrieks coming from Laura garnered the Alpha's attention. Derek couldn't but help to softly chuckle at the sheer will she apparently inherited from Brooklyn.

"Alright," he whispered then slowly rose from the chair. Alex continued resting soundly even as his tiny form was laid to rest in his crib. Derek took one more lingering look at his son, finding his heart melting at the sight. Ever since Brooklyn had told him she was pregnant, Derek had instantly fallen in love with both. Laura kept kicking and squirming impatiently until the strong protective hands and arms swooping down then picking her up and to the solid form that was her father and fell silent against his body.

"Hello Laura," he loosened the blanket allowing her greater freedom to move her little arms. Her face scrunched up reminding Derek of Brooklyn when she did the same. He suspected when she got older she was going to be beating the boys back with a stick. Those young men would be wise not to cross Derek or Brooklyn.

The Alpha paced around the room while gently bouncing his daughter within his hold. His delicate sense of smell caught the traces of a familiar scent. Brooklyn was leaning against the doorway watching father and daughter bonding. She had awakened from her nap and heard Derek from down the hall. Markus had left to get groceries and hardware supplies leaving the couple alone.

"She's perfect," Derek kissed his mate's forehead. "They're both perfect."

"Alex looks so much like you," Brooklyn smirked.

"And Laura has your will," Derek added.

"So I heard," she attempted to reach for her daughter and this time Derek carefully passed Laura over to her mother. Brooklyn sat down in the rocker and pushed aside part of Derek's button down shirt she had donned. His head was tilted in curiosity as he watched her partaking in the ancient ritual of feeding. Laura immediately latched on and happily suckled away.

"When she gets older and starts dating, you are not scaring away the boys with your red eyes and fangs."

"And why not?" His eyes narrowed towards her.

"Because we don't need to attract the hunters here for one thing and for another I want Laura and Alex to lead normal lives. If you're so insistent on keeping the hormonally crazed males away just do what any normal dad would: You invite them in while you're sitting at the table cleaning out guns."

"Did Markus do that by chance?"n Derek arched an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Yeah," she answered with a sly grin. "It was efficient though."

"And how's that?"

"I'm sitting here with you and _our _son and daughter."

Derek nodded as she did have a point. Had Brooklyn gone with someone else she could've wound up with another male or wolf. Yet she arrived in Beacon Hills, an adversary at first but finding herself falling for him as he fell for her.

"Brook," Derek knelt down in front of her. "Before I went missing, there was something I wanted to give you but…."

He looked away, feeling slightly ashamed for feeling as if he failed his mate. Kate had stolen the money to pay for the ring and now it would sit on a shelf in the shop never to see the light of day or rather the healthy glow of skin it was meant to embrace.

"Derek," Markus entered the room having returned from his errands. "I found this in the kitchen when I was putting up groceries."

He passed the small box over to Derek who was initially shocked but the look on Markus's face directed him to go along. Derek plucked the maroon box and lifted the lid up allowing for Brooklyn to see what was inside. He caught the brightening in her eyes as she lifted the ring up and out of the box.

"Derek," she was utterly speechless.

"I knew your favorite stone was lapis lazuli so I had the jewelry store make this."

Brooklyn fawned over the delicately detailed silver band, noting how the triskele was etched on each side with a different symbol below those on each side. The stone itself was one of the richest shades of cobalt that she had ever laid eyes on. Surely this wasn't cheap by any stretch of the imagination!

"I-I don't know what to say…."

"Then don't say anything," Derek slid the ring on her left ring finger as the Hale heirloom was seated on her right ring finger. He allowed his fingers to drag along her hand before his lips pressed against the smooth warm skin. "Let me do the taking."

Markus watched as Derek stayed down on one knee and poured his heart out to his daughter. The love was evident between them as it overwhelmed Brooklyn's dark slate eyes and Derek's soft sea green rings.

"I know that things are going to be different now that Alex and Laura are here and I know being Alpha will not be easy for me. But Brook you have to know that this part of me, the human, loves you so much. You stole my heart that night in the woods though neither one of us realized it. You are one of the strongest people ever to enter my life. You refused to surrender and continued fighting; fighting for me and fighting for us. You're my rock Brook. It's you that keeps me grounded. I couldn't ask for a better mate, lover, friend, and mother."

Brooklyn knew the road ahead for them as pair and parents would not be smooth or clear. She had seen what being an Alpha can do to a werewolf and it was tumultuous at best. Some were able to maintain the power and rage that the wolf harbored and maintain their existence while others became drunk on such wealth of strength and morphed into more animal than human. Brooklyn had stressed in secret, at night, as Derek slept beside her. She was good at masking her distress from years of hunting. And if Derek had caught on she simply waved it off to lack of sleep from the hourly feedings.

Then there were the dreams.

Horrific visions of rings of blood that glowed like the fires of Hades, reaching out with their searing pull and dragging her back towards their burning embrace. Brooklyn had awakened more than a few times drenched in a thin coat of sweat at the instant sharp daggers of pearl tore into her side, tasting the sweet ambrosia that pumped below. She didn't want to think what it meant and quickly found herself going into denial. Derek wouldn't let the wolf do that…..would he? He possessed enough control to refrain from such action…..right? Brooklyn didn't want the bite, the war that would wage within her body and soul. The hunter had observed the strife and trials Scott had faced from being bitten by Peter and how it affected his relationship with Allison and friendship with Stiles. Brooklyn refused to put Laura and Alex through the same heartache. It wouldn't be fair to them! They had been born with the blood of an Alpha and even Derek couldn't say what would happen when they grew up. She would have to consult Dr. Fenris and Dr. Deaton to see if they could shed some light on this.

The alleviation of Laura's tiny yet fierce hold from her breast made Brooklyn shake her head and pass her back to Derek. She watched as he doted over his baby girl, vowing to keep her and Alex safe from hunters and wolf alike. Brooklyn could be certain of one thing: If anyone or anything dared to threaten her or her twins, they would have to face the wrath of Derek.

* * *

><p>"We're going to be pariahs."<p>

Argent slammed the front page of the paper down on the granite counter. The bottle of whiskey was gone, shared between him and Victoria. There was a funeral to arrange and stories to concoct for the cops. Tyhurst had offered to run interception with the law which bought them precious time.

"They'll be here in two days," Victoria announced as she hung up the phone.

"We're going to have to move again. What is Allison going to say?"

"She's strong," Victoria sharply interjected. "She's an Argent. She'll learn. Don't think for one second Kate's going to take the fall for something she didn't do. "

Argent finished off his whiskey and went for another bottle.

"What about Scott? What about Brooklyn and Markus? It's clear she and Markus will not be leaving."

"I'm not the only one they'll have to worry about now."

Argent knew with Derek Hale becoming Alpha and having not one but two pups to protect the stakes were higher than ever for him. He knew Markus would also assume the role of guardian to his fledgling family adding to the Argents' troubles. He knew how the older man thought and behaved which spelled disaster in his book.

**I will also be working on my outline for the next installment which will follow Season 2 but of course have my own elements :) Keep watching and follow my two other TW stories...Stiles needs his daydreams :)**


End file.
